In Another Life
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: kid!KAMANOSUKE fanfic (4 a 19 años) La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno (más detalles en el encabezado). El pequeño Kamanosuke conoce por casualidades del destino a alguien que le sacará de la vida dura que lleva, a una mejor pero peligrosa. ¿Qué sucederá con ambos y cómo cambiarán sus vidas? (algunos capítulos tienen advertencias). Aparecen los otros Braves también :)
1. Arch I: Small boy Chapter 1: Jinpachi

"_In another life" se ubica en un universo alterno. A lo largo de la historia aparecerán cada uno de los personajes de Brave 10 pero lo que acontece no tiene nada que ver con la serie. Los personajes, su caracterización y perfil, son los mismos; aunque las circunstancias y tiempo en que se encuentran es totalmente distinto. Sin embargo, la época en que se desarrollan los eventos es la misma. El protagonista es Kamanosuke y la historia comienza con él de 4 años. Jinpachi tiene 24 y Kakei 27. =D_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Por fin avistamos tierra! Vaya, ha sido una larga semana, necesito un descanso. Aunque no falta que beber aquí en mi barco, no hay ninguna mujer a bordo que me haga pasar un buen rato. Aunque no pienso comprometerme con alguna (soy muy joven para eso aún) me gustaría hallar una bella mujer que esté dispuesta a vivir en mi barco y viajar con nosotros. Mi tripulación y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar, consiguiendo y transportando la mercancía que nos encomiendan o que considero debemos adquirir. Es una vida emocionante y agitada pero sobre todo libre…..y algo peligrosa, así que sería mejor si la mujer que venga a vivir aquí conmigo sea una buena guerrera.

Por el momento no he encontrado a ninguna mujer que valga la pena traer a mi barco así que tengo que conformarme con mis aventuras habituales de puerto en puerto…..lo que no está nada mal. Justamente a la isla donde nos dirigimos es reconocida por sus burdeles y vida nocturna. No veo la hora de anclar en el puerto! Dicen que sus mujeres son muy bellas y que vienen de muchos lados, no solamente de Japón (la isla forma parte de éste pero alberga a viajeros de diferentes nacionalidades). Claro que primero son los negocios.

Por fin hemos llegado. Mis hombres se apresuran a anclar el barco. Están bien entrenados. Una vez hecho esto, esperan mi orden para descargar la mercadería. Aunque es la primera vez que vengo, un antiguo cliente es quien ha hecho el pedido, principalmente licores y otros insumos necesarios para su bar. Hace meses que se vino a vivir a esta isla que aunque pequeña tiene bastante movimiento comercial al parecer. He estado en varios sitios y considero que no está nada mal para ser una isla tan chica…..aunque no hay nada impresionante. Cuando todo está listo y dispuesto, bajo del barco, doy algunas indicaciones a los que se quedan y nos ponemos en marcha.

"Muy pocos se han sorprendido de vernos llegar. Supongo que Shun-san tiene razón, este lugar recibe a varios extranjeros y por lo que veo, bastantes bandidos también. Deberíamos ir con cuidado….." me río de buena gana de lo que dice Kakei y él se defiende diciendo que va en serio. Yo también voy en serio! Nada va a pasar. Si alguien nos causa problemas pronto les haré notar contra quien se están enfrentando. Seré joven pero parezco de más edad y además he estado en numerosas batallas desde temprana edad, ninguno de estos sujetos es capaz de intimidarme (he visto peores). De hecho me gustaría que alguno intentase atacarnos para poder usar mi rayo….hace tiempo que no lo hago…

Kakei es mi hermano jurado. Nos conocemos desde hace 4 años. Somos muy diferentes pero nos llevamos de maravilla. Él es cauteloso, juicioso, algo mojigato pero muy bravo, por eso es que es mi segundo al mando. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y siempre nos hemos apoyado en el camino. No estaremos ligados por sangre pero es mi hermano en todo el sentido de la palabra. No hay nadie en quien confíe más.

"Ya conozco esa mirada. Si quieres meterte con alguien por favor espera hasta después de que concluyamos el negocio." Kakei me conoce bien. Debe haber sentido mis ganas de pelear. Yo me río de sus palabras. Nada ha pasado y ya está preocupándose! Él es así, se preocupa por todo. Aunque no paro tenso como él, soy bastante cauteloso y él lo sabe. Lo que ocurre es que en verdad, no percibo ningún peligro que haga que me preocupe por el momento, a pesar de las miradas asesinas que nos lanzan unos sujetos cuando entramos al bar de Shun-san…les miro fijo, de lado, antes de entrar al bar, sin temor en los ojos, retándoles pero sin provocar….parecen captar el mensaje.

Hacemos la transacción sin problemas. Shun-san nos invita a comer y tomar. Mientras hacemos esto, intercambiando historias desde la última vez que nos vimos, el buen hombre nos pone en contacto con uno de sus clientes quien está interesado en adquirir algunos productos. Debemos pasar mañana por su negocio para que nos de las especificaciones así que tenemos bastante tiempo para relajarnos. Nos despedimos de Shun-san y salimos a caminar por el pueblo.

Algunos de mis hombres regresan al barco, otros van a ocuparse de sus asuntos aunque saben que deben volver al barco al anochecer. Yo me encargaré de seleccionar y llevar las mujeres para nuestro entretenimiento, como de costumbre, cuando sea de noche. Por ahora, Kakei y yo, conversamos mientras caminamos viendo lo que el mercado de esta isla tiene que ofrecer. Los productos no son malos y, aunque no hay nada que ya no tenga o haya visto, mis ojos se posan más bien en otra cosa que esta isla tiene que ofrecer: sus mujeres. Las hay para todos gustos. Puedo identificar a las que son prostitutas entre ellas…mmmm, la vamos a pasar muy bien aquí. Mis hombres estarán complacidos.

Kakei se molesta porque no le he estado prestando atención desde hace un rato y me informa que se va a hacer las compras por su cuenta (comida y esas cosas para el barco), llamando a dos de mi tripulación que paseaban por allí para que le ayuden. Tch! Qué sensible! En fin, al menos me da tiempo para hablar con algunas de estas mujeres y ver cuánto cobran por su compañía.

Luego de conversar con varias, ya tengo las 10 que se nos unirán esta noche en el barco. Hay varias extranjeras entre ellas lo que le da variedad al grupo. Yo no soy japonés pero he vivido bastante tiempo aquí y mi zona de trabajo es principalmente en mar japonés así que me siento como uno. Además, Kakei es de aquí, al igual que varios de mis hombres. Las chicas son muy desenvueltas y bien proporcionadas, y pronto acceden a mis pedidos (llegando a un precio razonable) engatusadas por mis palabras y la promesa de grandes cantidades de sake. Muchas han sufrido maltratos por parte de sus clientes, lo cual considero atroz. Qué ganas con lastimar a una bella mujer que promete hacerte pasar una noche memorable? Hay gente idiota en este mundo.

Una de las mujeres, una muy hermosa mestiza de cabellos negros largos y pechos grandes, me llama a un lado. Hn, en su forma seductora y sutil me pide que quiere ser la primera en ir al camarote del capitán del barco. Quién soy yo para negarle eso! Le digo que si quiere ser la primera tiene que hacer méritos y ella me coge en un apasionado beso. Puedo sentir sus redondos pechos apretujarse contra mí pero me controlo lo suficiente para no tomarla ahí mismo contra la pared. No soy tonto, si cree que puede hacerme bajar la guardia mientras está en mi cuarto (pues definitivamente va a ser la primera) para robarme, está loca. Bella o no, nunca bajo la guardia con nadie. Mi tesoro lo tengo bien escondido y nunca me quedo dormido mientras hay alguien en mi cuarto, no señor. Artimañas no funcionan conmigo.

El beso termina y nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos en la noche. De vuelta estoy en la calle, con el sol descendiendo de a pocos a mis espaldas, caminando sin rumbo fijo, fumando un cigarrillo. Cuando me lo termino y quiero encender otro, meto la mano al bolsillo y me doy con la sorpresa de que ya no tengo más. Qué inoportuno! Ahora dónde encuentro a quien pueda venderme cigarrillos? Debí prestar atención cuando iba con Kakei por el pueblo. Varias tiendas han cerrado y las calles se van llenando de gente con quien es preferible no relacionarse. Ni modo, tendré que volver al barco o bien podría ir al bar que está más cerca, tal vez Shun-san tenga-

"Qué buscas?" uh? Escucho una vocecita muy cerca de mí pero no veo a nadie. Algo tira de mis pantalones y bajo la mirada. Un pequeño niño, probablemente de 4 años, me mira con unos enormes ojos verdes. Nunca he visto ojos más bonitos antes. Parecen turquesas, una mezcla de verde con azul, brillantes y cristalinos. Pero eso no es lo más llamativo del niño. Sus cabellos rojos que le llegan a los hombros son de un rojo casi rosado pero no así de pálido…definitivamente extranjero o mestizo. El niño es muy bonito, aunque podría tratarse de una niña pero por la forma que está vestido me inclino a pensar que se trata de un niño. Su polo está sucio y algo rasgado, al igual que sus pantalones. Sus zapatos son casi telas amarradas con pitas alrededor de sus pequeños pies. Su familia debe ser muy pobre.

"Oi! Qué haces en la calle a estas horas? Ya va a oscurecer. Regresa a tu casa." Mi voz no parece haberle asustado pero deja ir mi pantalón de todas formas. No seré padre pero quién en su sano juicio deja deambular por las calles tan tarde a un niño tan pequeño?! Tal vez se ha perdido…diablos! Entonces qué? Debo ayudarle a encontrar a sus padres? Mierda! Dónde está Kakei cuando se le necesita?! Él tiene mayor experiencia en estos asuntos, después de todo la prima a la que siempre visita está casada y con hijos.

"Si te ayudo a encontrar lo que estás buscando, me das una moneda?" el niño ignora por completo lo que le he dicho. Este chiquillo! Hace mucho que no interactúo con niños (no desde que era uno) y siempre que Kakei ha ido de visita donde su prima he preferido evitar acompañarle. No es que no me agraden, y supongo que algún día tendré hijos (y una mujer que les cuide), pero la vida que llevo no me ha preparado para lidiar con niños. A veces les veo caminar por los pueblos que visito, al lado de sus madres, llorando o gritando o causando problemas en general. Sinceramente no sabría que hacer si éste chiquillo se pone a hacer una de esas cosas. Dónde carajos está su madre?

"Estoy buscando donde comprar cigarrillos. No es algo que tú conozcas seguramente. Qué te parece si te doy la moneda y te vas a tu casa, tranquilo?" trato que mi tono no sea amenazador para no perturbarle. Definitivamente es un niño pobre que está acostumbrado a pedir dinero a los recién llegados. De todas maneras, seguramente su madre debe estarle esperando en casa, preocupada de que no haya regresado aún. Digo, ya está oscureciendo, sus padres no querrán que su pequeño hijo que camine solo por las calles a estas horas, verdad?

"Yo sé donde es! Ven conmigo! Sígueme!" exclama sonriendo el niño que sale disparado con dirección desconocida. Mierda! No tengo más remedio que seguirle. No le puedo dejar vagar por las calles solo, no ahora. Tal vez cuando le de la moneda quiera irse a casa de una buena vez. El chico se detiene frente a una tienda algo oculta y me señala que ése es el sitio. Compro lo que estaba buscando de un tipo bastante extraño (y con pinta de delincuente) y me alejo del lugar. El niño me está esperando cerca de allí. Me sorprende –y consterna- que conozca este lugar y a este sujeto.

"Eres un pirata, te vi llegar en tu barco antes." Me dice sonriente apenas me paro frente a él. Oh! Así que desde entonces me puso el ojo para sacarme dinero. Hn, chico listo, debe hacer esto casi a diario…ese pensamiento me incomoda un poco pero lo dejo pasar. Todo indica que quiere hacerme conversación, seguramente para sacarme más dinero o simplemente porque sí (los niños son impredecibles) pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Debo volver al barco para recibir a las chicas, y él debe volver a su casa…..donde quiera que esto sea.

"Muy bien, aquí tienes tu moneda por ayudarme. Ahora regresa a tu casa con tu familia…tienes familia, cierto?" recién se me acaba de ocurrir que tal vez este niño sea huérfano. Eso explicaría la condición en que se encuentra y el que esté aquí queriendo charlar conmigo. Si no tiene nadie que le espere ni lugar a donde ir, entonces yo deb-

"….sí…..está mi mamá…" dice el niño muy bajito, luego de pensarlo un rato, agachando la mirada. Bueno, entonces no es huérfano. Deben estarla pasando muy mal su mamá y él, sin padre que les ayude…qué más da, es sólo dinero. Cojo la mano donde tiene sujeta la moneda y la abro, colocándola sobre mi palma. Su mano es tan chiquita a comparación de la mía. Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo algo tenso (supongo que le he sorprendido). Coloco dos monedas más en su manito antes de cerrar sus deditos sobre ellas.

"Ahí tienes, por tu ayuda. Me sacaste de un gran problema. Ahora vuelve a tu casa que ya es tarde, ok?" el niño mira el dinero y luego posa sus ojitos en mí. Esto me pone nervioso pues no sé que esperar así que esbozo una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarle y hacerle ver que voy en serio. El niño coge fuerte las monedas, me da un leve gracias, y sale trotando en dirección opuesta a la que vinimos. Le quedo viendo hasta que desaparece entre las calles ahora pobladas de gente.

Espero que el dinero le ayude en algo aunque tal vez no solucione sus problemas. Su manito se sentía fría al tacto…..ojalá su madre compre ropa nueva para el crío, algo que le proteja del frío durante las noches…en fin, ése no es mi problema. Mañana, luego de cerrar el trato con este nuevo cliente, partimos a la mar y no volveremos hasta dentro de algunos días o semanas, dependiendo lo que nos pidan traer. Para entonces el chico se habrá olvidado que existo. Yo en cambio no creo poder olvidarme en bastante tiempo de esos ojos, ni de sus bonitos cabellos rojos…..a pesar de estar muy sucio, nunca he visto un niño tan bonito….su madre debe ser una preciosura…

Oh! Ya es tarde. Las chicas deben estar por llegar y tengo que estar allí para recibirlas. Kakei seguramente está renegando preguntándose dónde me he metido. Nada que algo de licor y bellas chicas no puedan solucionar, hn. Enciendo un cigarrillo y me dirijo de regreso a mi barco. La fiesta no puede empezar si no estoy allí, por supuesto.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Mamá, digo Himiko se va a poner muy contenta con lo que he conseguido! Tal vez me felicite y me de un pan para comer. Desde que el último señor se fuera de la casa ha estado más molesta que antes conmigo. Siempre es así cada vez que un señor se va…pero ahora tengo 3 monedas que me dio el señor pirata, eso la hará feliz! Ya no tendré que robar comida si ella me da de comer con esto hoy…tal vez ya no tenga que salir a la calle de nuevo en la noche…..me da miedo la gente que está fuera de noche…

Abro la puerta y todo está oscuro. Escucho risas….ma- Himiko tiene visitas. No puedo ver bien pero están sobre la cama. Ella está sentada sobre el señor…..se están besando? Entonces…..entonces este señor se va a quedar?...el que se fue era malo. Le gustaba pegarme en la cabeza y decirme cosas feas, me llamaba idiota y otras cosas que no entendía. Me hacía pulirle las botas hasta que quedaban brillantes. Cuando lo hacía mal me cacheteaba…..espero que este señor no sea así….

"Ah! Qué haces allí niño del demonio?! Eres un pervertido o qué?! Quedarte mirándonos así en la oscuridad!" grita Himiko, levantándose de encima del señor. No sé que decirle…..no quería mirar pero ellos están en la única habitación de la casa, sobre el único futón…..yo no duermo allí, el futón es de mamá pero me acomodo en una esquina del cuarto…..a dónde se supone que debo ir?

"qué haces aquí tan temprano, holgazán?! Pobre de ti que me vengas con lo mismo de que tienes frío y estás cansado! Si no consigues lo suficiente pidiendo, roba entonces, pero no vuelvas sin las monedas suficientes!" grita Himiko jalándome de una oreja….me duele y le pido que se detenga pero no hace caso como siempre…

"Te-tengo el dinero! Mira!" ella me suelta cuando le muestro las monedas y me las quita de las manos…ella se ve muy contenta pues nunca he conseguido tanto en un día y menos tan pronto.

"Mira mi amor! Tenemos suficiente para sake y del bueno!" dice feliz, corriendo a abrazar al señor…entonces no vamos a comer? Mamá le da el dinero al señor pidiéndole que compre el mejor sake del bar. El señor me guiña el ojo antes de salir…..

"No te quedes allí parado! Si conseguiste esto puedes conseguir más! Vuelve a la calle de nuevo o quieres que muramos de hambre, pendejo?!" su voz irritada me hace saltar. Ella vuelve a levantar la voz y salgo corriendo de la casa. Supongo que tendré que robar algo para comer…..todavía no soy bueno en eso….la última vez me atraparon y el señor me dio un golpe fuerte en la barriguita…

Ahora que está un señor en la casa voy a tener que dormir de nuevo en la cocina. No me gusta pues está fuera de la casa y hace frío. Me escondo debajo de donde calentamos la comida y me tapo con sábanas pero ayuda poco a calentarme….no quiero enfermarme de nuevo….ma- Himiko se molestó mucho la última vez que me enfermé…me dolió mucho cuando me pegaba para hacer que me ponga de pie y vaya a trabajar….

Paseo por las calles y la gente más grande o no le importa o no me ven pero tropiezan conmigo botándome al suelo y eso me duele…..la gente mayor es mala con los niños…siempre me insultan (muchas veces cosas que no entiendo) y me pegan a veces por las puras…..me tratan como basura….no sé porqué. A veces pienso que incluso mamá quiere más a esos hombres que se quedan en la casa que a mí…..nunca me dice mi amor ni me abraza como hace con ellos…tal vez todos son así conmigo porque soy desagradable?...y si ella no me quiere?...no, no quiero pensar en eso porque me pone triste…

No entiendo por qué el pirata me dio las monedas….me dijo que le había sido de mucha ayuda…se sintió bien que me dijera eso, casi como si me felicitara…su mano grande era tan cálida…..me cogió despacito como si fuera a romperme…..nadie me había tocado así antes….pensé que quería quitarme la moneda que me dio pero en su lugar me dio dos más….y no me insultó ni me pegó como hacen otros cuando les ayudo con algo para conseguir dinero….a veces ni siquiera me pagan….ya se habrá ido? Volverá?

Ah! Alguien choca conmigo y me bota al suelo, pisándome la mano cuando pasa a mi lado. "Niño idiota! Fíjate por donde andas!" me grita desde lejos. Me pongo de pie rápido para evitar que me pisen y corro a un callejón. La mano me duele mucho! Mejor me quedo a dormir fuera, en el bosque, igual es casi lo mismo que dormir en la cocina. Himiko y ese señor van a hacer cosas de adultos. A ella le disgusta más que usualmente cuando estoy en la casa y hay un señor con ella. La mano está hinchándose, me duele, y tengo frío…..y hambre…..tal vez haya algún pan seco detrás de la panadería. Allí suelen botar los panes que ya no sirven a estas horas. Si me apuro podré conseguir algo antes que me ganen los otros chicos….ellos son mayores y yo no les agrado nada, no sé por qué. Creo que les desagrada mi cabello rojo pues siempre me molestan sobre eso…..

Tengo que volver a casa antes del amanecer pues a Himiko no le gusta el desorden. Debo limpiar y ordenar la casa antes que despierte luego de su resaca o si no me castigará….pega bastante fuerte. Si termino rápido con eso tal vez me deje salir temprano y pueda ver como se van los barcos del puerto. Me gusta ver eso…..a veces me imagino yéndome en uno de ellos hacia las lejanas tierras de las que hablan los hombres que llegan aquí a diario. Me pregunto si el pirata que vi hoy se irá mañana? Escuché decir a unas de las mujeres en el mercado que ése hombre que me dio las monedas era capitán de un barco pirata. Estoy seguro que hablaba de él, pues lo describió muy bien a su amiga: muy alto, musculoso, de trenzas negras y tatuaje a un lado. También dijo que le gustaba fumar mucho. Me gustaría decirle adiós, tal vez no le vuelva a ver nunca…..

Cuando crezca subiré a un barco y saldré a buscarle. Aunque no se acuerde de mí, haré lo que me pida para poder viajar con él en su barco…no sé nada de él pero…..tiene una sonrisa amable…fue bueno conmigo…nadie nunca ha sido bueno conmigo…me gustaría verle de nuevo al menos…

* * *

_Mientras escribía el Saizou/Yuri, me animé a escribir esta historia que es más ligera que la otra (bastante más ligera). Todavía falta mucho pero les aseguro que se pone más interesante luego, en especial mientras Kamanosuke va creciendo ;) habrá algo de Sazou/Yuri posiblemente u otra pareja igual de interesante XD_

"_Not Meant to be" sale mañana. __Algo interesante habrá en el pie de página del capítulo de mañana XD Gracias por leer y sus comentarios son bienvenidos como siempre. Para quien me pidió otra historia con Kamanosuke de niño espero que este inicio haya sido de tu agrado =D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	2. I: Chapter 2: Coins

_Parece que la historia ha tenido buena acogida XD así que aquí va el segundo capítulo._

_ADVERTENCIAS: violencia contra menores / molestation_

* * *

"Por favor, ya es suficiente, Kakei! Sólo le di unas monedas, no es la gran cosa." Menciona algo exasperado Jinpachi. Su amigo Kakei ha pasado la última media hora asombrado y dándole vueltas al asunto desde que el pirata le contara su encuentro con el niño de cabellos rojos.

"Créeme, yo que te conozco desde hace tiempo, nunca hubiese imaginado que tuvieras un lado débil por los niños pequeños. Nunca me acompañas a ver a mi prima y a mis sobrinos…." Exclama Kakei, todavía contrariado por el extraño actuar de su amigo.

"La cosa no fue tan bonita como te la imaginas. Estuve nervioso todo el rato sin saber qué hacer o decir, con temor de que el niño se ponga a llorar o algo igual de molesto. Fue un alivio cuando se fue." Exclama Jinpachi frunciendo algo el ceño, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos, caminando al lado de su amigo de regreso al barco, luego de haber conversado con su nuevo cliente.

"Eso es todavía más sorprendente! Tú, con miedo de un pequeño niño! Me hubiese gustado verlo!" ríe Kakei, palmoteando la espalda de su compañero, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de éste. Era verdad, el gran capitán de un barco pirata con temor de hacer llorar a un bebé, era para reírse.

Jinpachi se asegura que sus hombres han subido todo lo que hacía falta al barco antes de dar la orden de elevar anclas. Aunque era temprano y a pesar de recién haberse ido a dormir pocas horas antes (la velada con las chicas fue todo un éxito), los piratas estaban ya de pie y bien alertas para enrumbar a su nuevo destino. Volverían en 5 días. El cliente no les había mandado a traer nada muy complicado, sólo algunas pieles y otro artículos que conseguirían fácilmente en la gran isla que es Japón.

En el preciso momento en que el barco zarpa del puerto, Jinpachi voltea a ver por última vez el pueblo. Yendo contra su buen juicio, se preguntaba sobre el paradero del niño del otro día, cómo se encontraba, si compró algo decente para comer para él y su madre con las monedas que le dio…..si le volvería a ver…era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ese niño…..más que darle unas monedas, no había nada más que pudiese hacer por él. Su madre conseguiría esposo nuevo pronto (si lo bonito que era el chico indicaba algo acerca de su madre) y saldrían de la pobreza seguramente. El niño se olvidaría de él y viceversa, con el tiempo.

Jinpachi levanta la vista por última vez y algo llama su atención. Una cabecita roja se asoma sobre un peñasco pegado a la orilla…el pirata se sorprende al reconocer al niño harapiento de ayer que mira en su dirección, oculto tras unos arbustos, peligrosamente al borde del peñasco. "Qué carajos hace allí?! Se va a caer!" pensaba el pirata asustado, apoyándose en la baranda del barco, casi dispuesto a saltar por la borda para sacar al niño de allí, para su propia sorpresa. Justo cuando pensaba ordenar a Kakei que de media vuelta el barco, el niño retrocede y desaparece de su vista.

"Este chiquillo! Cómo se le ocurre!?...me va a oír cuando vuelva….." Apenas cruza ese pensamiento su mente, Jinpachi se detiene a analizar lo que acaba de ocurrir. El niño no era nada de él, por qué habría de importarle lo que pudiera sucederle?, o más allá aún, por qué al niño le importaría lo que el pirata tuviera que decir al respecto? Tenía a su madre, ella debería ser quien se preocupe, no él…..moviendo la cabeza para botar todas esas tonterías de allí, da una última fumada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al mar, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Kakei al darse la vuelta.

"….te sucede algo? Estás muy raro hoy…." menciona el samurái. Jinpachi responde que no sabe de qué está hablando y regresa a cumplir sus obligaciones como capitán. El resto del viaje lo hace tranquilo y para cuando ha llegado a tierra firme el niño ya casi ha desaparecido de sus pensamientos.

Exactamente, 5 días después de recibido el encargo, el barco pirata se dirige de nuevo a la isla donde muchas cosas nuevas le esperan a sus tripulantes…

**Jinpachi's POV**

Hemos llegado muy temprano, casi con la salida del sol, a la isla donde debemos desembarcar la mercancía. Sin perder tiempo, mis hombres bajan los embalajes y pronto Kakei, dos hombres más y yo nos dirigimos a ver a Konomi-san nuestro cliente. El hombres es de pocas palabras pero muy correcto. Nos paga de inmediato y nos invita a desayunar. Terminado el asunto, Kakei decide regresar al barco acompañado de los hombres que vinieron con nosotros, con la intención de llevar parte del botín que hemos adquirido recientemente (un barco al que asaltamos camino aquí) en el mercado negro, para desaparecerlo a buen precio.

Como confío en su buen juicio dejo que vaya solo mientras aprovecho para ir al pueblo en busca de unas cuantas mujeres para la noche. La última vez que estuvimos aquí la pasamos de maravilla así que pretendo traer a las mismas chicas de ser posible. En especial a la de cabello largo y negro, Grimanesa. No sólo es hermosa sino también muy divertida (excelente bebedora) y conversadora. Además se desenvuelve muy bien en la cama…..pienso reservarla sólo para mí esta noche.

Justamente es con ella con quien me cruzo camino al burdel más grande del pueblo. Me saluda efusivamente con un beso en los labios. Pronto llama a sus amigas y se concierta la cita (y el precio) para lo de esta noche. Ella me lleva detrás del burdel entre risas y coqueteos, y pronto estamos besándonos apasionadamente. Dice que me ha extrañado y le sonrío a cambio, mordiendo su largo cuello suavemente, sacando deliciosos gemidos de su boca. Recorro su cuerpo voluptuoso con mis manos, explorando a placer cada rincón, sus curvas, mientras la tengo apoyada contar la pared del recinto con mi cuerpo.

Cuando mi mano se posa sobre uno de sus enormes pechos, apretujándolo, listo para meterme bajo su blusa, noto de reojo una cabecita roja oculta tras unos arbustos, a algunos metros de donde estamos. Detengo mis acciones (cubro de nuevo el pecho de la mujer) y volteo a ver en esa dirección. El niño de cabellos rojos me mira asustado y sale corriendo a toda prisa.

"Sólo es el hijo de Yuri, o Himiko como se hace llamar por estos días. Ella solía trabajar aquí con nosotras hasta que conoció a un tipo y quedó embarazada. Al poco tiempo de nacer el niño, él la dejó y se fue con otra. Manda al niño a mendigar a las calles. El crío es muy extraño; según su madre es un pervertido. Será por eso que se quedó mirándonos….." Grimanesa me jala de la solapa del abrigo y me hace retomar el beso, frotando su cuerpo delgado contra el mío, colocando su pierna alrededor de mi muslo…..

Aunque se siente bien, mi mente no está del todo en ello. Así que la mamá del niño se llama Yuri (o Himiko, ahora que no es prostituta) y solía trabajar en este burdel. El padre los abandonó…no entiendo como hay hombres que pueden hacer eso; si no es por la mujer, al menos debería ver que al niño no le falte nada. Nunca dejaría que mi hijo esté mendigando por las calles, todo harapiento y sucio, corriendo peligro en las noches, cuando bien podría darle una buena vida….y dudo mucho que el niño sea un pervertido como dice. No debe saber que estamos haciendo en todo caso….es muy pequeño, casi un bebé….me estaría buscando? Me habrá seguido desde el puerto?

La matrona llama a Grimanesa y ella tiene que marcharse. Promete llegar a tiempo con las demás chicas a la hora pactada. Buena chica. Camino al mercado y me detengo en un puesto de comida para pedir algo. Mientras espero mi orden, el niño de cabellos rojos se cuela al lado mío, nada disimuladamente, mirando hacia arriba para verme a la cara.

"Si todavía tienes hambre, te puedo llevar a un sitio donde hacen comida muy rica." Dice en su voz infantil tan dulce…..así hablarán los sobrinos de Kakei? Con razón se le hace difícil negarles algo. Siempre está al pendiente de sus cumpleaños y los regalos que les va a hacer. El niño se ve cansado y ahora que lo veo a la luz del mediodía, está muy delgado.

"No, aquí se está bien. Me gusta este lugar y su comida." La cara del niño se pone triste y desvía la mirada al suelo. No me gusta verle triste….quien lo diría….

"Pero no me gusta comer solo. Si te quedas conmigo mientras como, te doy una moneda, qué dices?" el niño levanta su cabecita para verme y me sonríe, aceptando de inmediato. Se ve más lindo cuando sonríe! Sus ojitos verdes se iluminan de una forma especial. Vaya, será cierto lo que dice Kakei? Tendré un lado débil por los niños pequeños? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Por lo menos éste no me causa problemas, más bien ver las caras que pone me entretiene…. Ordeno otro plato de comida y lo coloco frente al niño.

"Q-qué haces?"

"Si me vas a acompañar a comer, lo lógico es que comas tu también. Toma, es para ti. Termínatelo todo." El niño no despega la vista de la comida y apenas termino de hablar se la mete a la boca usando sus manitos, lo más que puede. Le digo que vaya más despacio pues se puede atragantar y me hace caso. Estaba con hambre al parecer. Comemos en silencio un rato. Cuando veo que ya casi ha terminado su plato, recién me animo a hablarle.

"Y dime niño, cómo te llamas?" el pequeño voltea a verme luego de dar la última bocanada a su comida. Me mira en silencio como debatiendo si decirme su nombre o no…..es acaso extraño que quiera saber su nombre? Si le voy a ver merodeando cada vez que venga a este lugar sería conveniente saber cómo se llama para no referirme a él sólo como *el niño de cabellos rojos*.

"Me llamo Kamanosuke. Tú eres Jinpachi, no? Escuché a la mujer con que estabas llamarte así…." dice Kamanosuke bajando la voz al final como quien tiene miedo de haber dicho algo malo. Oh! Por eso nos siguió a Grimanesa y a mí detrás del burdel y se quedó viéndonos, quería saber mi nombre. Le digo que sí, que así me llamo y él menciona que le gusta mi nombre…cómo se supone que debo responder a algo así? Ya que no sé, sólo le doy las gracias. Pago al dueño del puesto de comida y me retiro de allí, seguido de cerca por Kamanosuke. Le entrego la moneda que le prometí una vez que estamos en la calle.

"Ey, quieres ganarte otra moneda más?" el niño responde vigorosamente que sí. "Muy bien, te la doy si me prometes que no vas a volver al borde del peñasco. Es peligroso, te puedes caer y hacerte daño. Tu mamá se pondría triste si te pasa algo, no?" el niño agacha la mirada y…sus ojos parecen humedecerse. Mierda! Se va a poner a llorar?! Pero qué hice?!

"….Me gusta ver los barcos irse y llegar…..pero si me das la moneda ya no lo hago más…" dice con una vocecita triste que me conmueve. No llora pero suena devastado, como si le estuviese prohibiendo respirar. Le digo que puede seguir viendo los barcos pero que no lo haga desde el peñasco. Le señalo una colina que está del otro lado, cubierta de árboles. Le explico que es un sitio más seguro para ver los barcos que el peñasco. Él está de acuerdo y recibe contento su moneda. Le pregunto si volvió a su casa como le dije que hiciera el otro día y él responde que sí, así que le doy una moneda más, lo cual le coge de sorpresa.

"Eres un niño obediente. La moneda es por ser un niño bueno." Digo sobando su cabecita. Kamanosuke se tensa bajo mi toque por un segundo antes de levantar la vista para verme con sus bellos ojos verdes, sonriendo. Sus cabellos se sienten suaves al tacto, como seda fina, a pesar de estar algo sucios, y es mi impresión o está inclinando su cabeza para prolongar el contacto?...no debería ser tan afectuoso con extraños, es peligroso…..no es que yo vaya a hacerle algo pero no hay buenos tipos como yo alrededor, no por estos lares. Su madre no debería dejarle sólo por tanto tiempo….aunque tal vez no tiene de otra, son pobres y no ha de ser fácil ser madre soltera….

El niño me da las gracias sonriendo de contento. Le digo que tengo que irme y él se despide de mí agitando su mano mientras camina en dirección opuesta a la mía. No he avanzado dos pasos cuando me cruzo con Kakei quien me mira de una forma muy rara….

"No sé que te ha pasado. Te desconozco. Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Ahora me saldrás seguro con que quieres tener tus propios hijos, o no?" mis propi-por favor! No digas estupideces Kakei! No estoy listo para ser padre, o amarrarme con alguien, soy muy joven aún!

"No digas tonterías. Ya te dije, son sólo unas monedas. No me metas en tus fantasías extrañas y más bien dime como te fue con la mercancía". Es cierto, no tengo madera de padre, no sé cómo criar niños. Supongo que aprenderé con el tiempo más no ahora, no estoy listo. Además, para entonces tendré una bella mujer a mi lado que haga la tarea más sencilla, así lo deseo. Kakei me cuenta sobre las ventas del día y nos distraemos con eso, olvidándonos por completo de Kamanosuke y las monedas…

Después de una sesión ardiente de sexo con Grimanesa, ella y yo nos recostamos en la gran cama de mi habitación, en el barco, a descansar un rato. Ella y yo intercambiamos historias divertidas para mantenernos despiertos y seguir pasándola bien. Sin quererlo, ella vuelve a tocar el tema de la madre de Kamanosuke y toda mi atención se centra por completo en la información que sale de su boca.

"Yuri ya no trabajará con nosotras en el burdel pero desde que el padre de su hijo la dejara pasa de hombre en hombre. Los lleva a vivir a su casa hasta que bien la dejan o se busca otro nuevo. Vive de lo que le dan y lo que gana su hijo en las calles. El niño trabaja hasta altas horas de la noche según me cuentan mis amigas. Suelen verle vagando por las calles pidiendo monedas o robando comida…" eso es…cómo puede permitir que su hijo haga eso?! No sabe acaso la clase de gente que visita esta isla!? Y sobre la calaña que está en las calles de noche! Pueden hacerle daño! Le pido a Grimanesa que me hable del padre del niño. Quizás no sabe lo mal que la pasa su hijo. Si pudiera encontrarle y hacer que se haga cargo del niño…..

"Gustav? Un extranjero de cabellos y barbas rojas, pálido y muy grande. Un bueno para nada. Dejó a Yuri al poco tiempo de tener al niño porque decía que estaba fea y gorda. Un idiota! Gorda o flaca, esa mujer es hermosa. Al poco tiempo Yuri recuperó su figura pero Gustav no quería saber nada con ella, ya tenía otra mujer más joven. No supe más de él hasta que apareció muerto, su cadáver flotando en el mar. Debe haberse caído estando borracho, muchos hombres terminan así por aquí…." Así que el padre está muerto, no hay remedio entonces….

Grimanesa cambia pronto de tema y al poco rato estamos de nuevo uno sobre el otro. Lo siento por el niño pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por él.

Ya es de mañana y zarpamos con los primeros rayos de sol. Desvío la mirada una última vez y me alegra ver que Kamanosuke está en la colina viéndonos partir. Ha cumplido su promesa y se ha alejado del peñasco, buen chico. Ojalá las cosas le vayan mejor. Kakei ha conseguido otro cliente en la isla así que volveremos en una semana. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle algunas monedas al niño…..de algo le servirán…..

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Después del día en que Jinpachi me diera una moneda por comer con él y otra por ir a la colina a ver los barcos, le busco cada vez que viene de visita a la isla, por trabajo. Me conversa sobre lo que ha venido a hacer y me deja un par de monedas antes de irse...es agradable. Es el único que me trata así de bien aquí….le extraño cuando se va. Nunca me pide que haga cosas raras o humillantes para que gane las monedas (como algunos que me piden que les chupe las bolas o les lama las botas sucias….cosas que no hago. Es cochino), a veces no me pide nada sólo me las da cuando terminamos de pasear o comer juntos…es bueno conmigo, y me trata bien, y no le fastidia conversar conmigo….me gusta estar con él….me hace olvidar por un día lo que pasa en casa…

Himiko ha atraído otro señor a la casa luego que el anterior se fuera. Éste lleva varias semanas con nosotros. Las primeras 2 semanas casi ni me hablaba y sólo me pedía que le lave la espalda cuando se bañaba en el patio de atrás de la casa. Luego comenzó a meterme en problemas con Himiko. Ensuciaba a propósito lo que ya había limpiado, molestando a mamá quien me golpeaba fuerte con sus manos en la espalda y la cara como castigo, obligándome a limpiar todo de nuevo. Incluso le dio permiso al señor, Honda se llama, para castigarme si lo deseaba. El señor me castiga distinto que mamá. Me coloca sobre su regazo, boca abajo, me baja los pantalones y me palmotea atrás hasta que mi trasero se pone todo rojo….la molestia me dura días….Himiko se molesta cuando lloro y me golpea más fuerte aún para que me calle. Honda dice que le gusta verme llorar…..no deja de pegarme hasta que mi cara está roja de tanto llorar…..no entiendo que hago mal para que me peguen así…

Una vez, Jinpachi me llevó a pescar con él. Como la noche anterior Honda me había castigado, el trasero me dolía horrores y no pude sentarme a su lado como me indicó que hiciera. Jinpachi no se molestó conmigo ni me obligó a sentarme como esperaba, ni tampoco insistió mucho que le dijera el por qué, sólo me dejó quedarme a su lado hasta que cogió un par de peces que comimos luego. Me mostró donde escondía sus cosas de pesca, una pequeña caverna oculta cerca de la laguna. Me dijo que si me cansaba de caminar de noche y no quería volver a casa podía venir a dormir aquí. Allí tiene frazadas que calientan rico así que voy lo más seguido que puedo…además, me da una moneda cuando regresa por haber cuidado de sus cosas.

Desde que mi mamá se enterara de la existencia de Jinpachi, las cosas en casa han empeorado. Sus insultos y golpes se volvieron más severos (me cachetea hasta que caigo al suelo y a veces deja que Honda me pegue con su cinturón….le pide que lo haga fuerte…..incluso con la hebilla…es lo que más me duele), no comprendo por qué. Cada vez que la veo empiezo a temblar pues no sé que puede pasar…lo peor fue la vez que supo de que Jinpachi era quien me daba las monedas…uno de los chicos del pueblo le dijo….estaba celoso de que tuviera a alguien que me diera monedas seguido a pesar de ser yo tan poca cosa, eso fue lo que dijo…..

_Flashback_

"_Pequeño de mierda! Con qué así era que obtenías esas monedas, uh?! Te consigues un tipo con dinero y me lo ocultas?! Eres un jodido mocoso! Ven aquí!"_

_Himiko grita tirando de mis cabellos mientras me golpea con su otra mano. Le pido perdón pero ella no escucha, me llama cosas feas y me mueve de aquí a allá tirando de mis cabellos. Me duele y tengo miedo, nunca la he visto tan molesta. Honda se ríe viendo esto. El señor tira de mis cabellos alejándome de mi madre. Me baja los pantalones, se saca la correa y me golpea fuerte con ella en el trasero haciéndome gritar. Le ruego que se detenga pero nada, más bien empieza a azotarme con la hebilla y grito más fuerte aún…es de-ma-sia-do…..me voy a mo-rir…. Luego de un rato dice que tiene que ir a trabajar y que terminaremos con esto después. Saca una soga, la amarra a mi tobillo, me arrastra por el suelo, y ata el otro extremo a una estaca que hay dentro del armario, tirándome dentro de él. Me advierte que no intente escapar de allí, antes de cerrar la puerta. Me quedo solo llorando en silencio, adolorido, encerrado en el armario, no sé por cuanto tiempo….._

_Cuando despierto es casi de noche y tengo hambre. Mamá está gritando._

"_Quién se ha creído ese infeliz! Rechazarme a mí?! Para irse con esa fulana de la Grimanesa! Escuchaste eso, bastardo?! Todo es tu culpa! Si me hubieses presentado al pirata antes de que caiga en manos de esa arpía tendríamos dinero! Te odio! Maldita la hora en que te parí!" grita Himiko golpeando la puerta del armario…que no entre, que no entre…..cojo mis piernas flexionadas para protegerme, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos…..tengo miedo, estoy temblando, no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas…._

_Al cabo de un rato Honda llega y calma a Himiko. Ella no le cuenta de Jinpachi (seguro le buscó y él no quiso nada con ella. Se molesta cuando la ignoran), sólo reniega de mí. Honda le dice algo y pronto escucho ruidos raros venir del cuarto. Están haciendo cosas de adultos. Puedo ver lo que hacen a través de los huecos de la puerta así que me tapo los ojos con las manos. Parece que no les importa que esté aquí o se han olvidado. Como me tapo los ojos, ya no me quedan manos para cubrirme los oídos y escucho los ruidos que hacen. No me gusta nada…..por suerte me da sueño pronto y me quedo dormido…._

_Cuando despierto ya es de día de nuevo. Tengo mucha hambre pues no he comido desde ayer y estoy triste pues no he podido ver a Jinpachi por estar aquí encerrado…ya debe haberse ido….me habrá extrañado? Tonterías, seguro tenía cosas importantes que hacer y se ha olvidado de mí….de pronto la puerta se abre y Honda me saca del armario, desatando mi tobillo de la estaca._

"_Te gustó el espectáculo de anoche? Fue sólo para ti. Te excitó, verdad?" no entiendo de que habla Honda. En eso, él se agacha, coloca una mano en mi nuca y me besa en la frente con la boca abierta…..puedo sentir su lengua lamerme…..es asqueroso…..así de cerca puedo olerle mejor….huele feo….._

"_Sabes, si colaboras puedo ser muy bueno contigo. Si me haces sentir bien, yo te haré sentir bien también…" Honda me besa en los párpados mientras mete su otra mano debajo de mis pantalones, cogiendo mi pipi entre sus dedos…..eso me molesta, por qué lo hace?_

"_me pregunto si es que te estimulo lo suficiente, soltarás algo por aquí….nunca lo he hecho con un niño de tu edad…" Honda levanta mi polo con su otra mano y coloca su boca sobre mi pecho…..está chupando uno de mis botoncitos y no me gusta pero cuando intento apartarle él jala de mi pipi para no dejarme ir. No….Qué quiere? Qué hace conmigo? Me asusta….En eso, me coge de la nuca de nuevo y junta su boca con la mía…._

"_Eres más rico que tu madre aunque seguramente eres igual de cachondo, a pesar de ser tan joven Eres un pervertido, no? Te gusta ver a la gente teniendo sexo, uh? Quieres que te enseñe cómo se siente?..." Honda quiere meter a la fuerza su lengua dentro de mi boca pero no le dejo, juntando mis labios fuerte. Él me aprieta el pipi más fuerte y eso me duele mucho. Quiero que me deje ir! Intento zafarme y de casualidad le pateo entre las piernas y él me suelta pero se molesta._

_Escapo a toda prisa sin prestar atención a las cosas que ese hombre feo me grita…..tengo mucho miedo…..tal vez será mejor que no regrese esta noche…_

_Fin del flashback—_

Después de eso evito quedarme a solas con Honda. Claro que ahora me da nalgadas mucho más fuerte que antes cuando me castiga, debe seguir enfadado conmigo….Cuando volví a ver a Jinpachi de nuevo, algo extraño sucedió…

_Flashback_

"_sabes, conocí a tu madre la otra vez que vine a la isla." Dice Jinpachi mirándome de lado. Esto me hace recordar lo que pasó al día siguiente con Honda (cuando me tocó de esa forma rara) y tiemblo sin quererlo. Como no quiero que Jinpachi se dé cuenta de mi miedo, hablo de corrido…_

"_Sí? No me dijo nada. Himiko no me cuenta sus cosas pues dice que soy muy tonto para entender…" Jinpachi pone mala cara y eso me asusta un poco.._

"_No eres tonto, Kamanosuke. Sólo ere muy pequeño aún para entender algunas cosas de adultos. Ya aprenderás con el tiempo pero no ahora. A propósito, cuántos años tienes?" Le respondo levantando algunos dedos de mi mano y él dice contento que tengo cuatro….es un número pequeño al parecer…..Jinpachi me pregunta por qué le digo Himiko a mi mamá….piensa que es extraño…._

"…_.a ella no le gusta que le diga mamá, dice que le hace sentir vieja. También no quiere que otros sepan que soy su hijo…" Jinpachi me mira de forma rara antes de colocar su mano sobre mi cabeza._

"_Ella es la tonta entonces. Cualquiera se sentiría feliz de tener un hijo tan bueno como tú." Dice Jinpachi y eso hace saltar mi corazón…..es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan bonito…..en eso, Jinpachi se agacha y me besa en la frente. Me pongo nervioso de repente pues eso me hace recordar lo que hizo Honda conmigo aquel día….aunque el beso de Jinpachi no me incomoda ni me da asco…..él no huele feo como Honda tampoco…._

"_Vas…. Vas a besarme en la boca ahora?..." le pregunto pues eso es lo que hizo Honda, y Jinpachi me suelta de inmediato como si quemara…..dije algo malo? Está molesto conmigo ahora? Solamente quería saber si iba a hacer lo mismo que Honda para pedirle que no lo hiciera…..no me gustó como me tocó ese hombre, pero Jinpachi me agrada…..debería dejarle entonces?...y si ya no quiere verme de nuevo ahora?...quiero llorar pero me aguanto…._

"_Alguien te ha besado en la boca antes? Dime quién para romperle la cara!" dice molesto Jinpachi y eso me asusta. Él se calma un poco y dice que no está molesto conmigo. Me explica que está mal que los adultos hagan esas cosas –cosas de pareja dice- con los niños, que si alguien lo vuelve a intentar conmigo debo escapar o pedir ayuda. Me pregunta si el hombre me hizo algo más y respondo que no para no disgustarle más. Tampoco le digo que el señor vive en mi casa pues no quiero problemas con Himiko._

_Jinpachi me hace prometerle que si alguien vuelve a tocarme como vi que él tocaba a la mujer detrás del burdel tiempo atrás, escape y le diga a mi madre o a él si está en la isla. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder….._

_Fin del flashback_

La siguiente vez que vino (3 días luego de ese encuentro) me dijo que se ausentaría por 2 semanas enteras. Como no sabía cuánto tiempo eran dos semanas, Jinpachi dibujó varios palitos en un papel y me dijo que debía tachar un palito cada día. Cuando haya tarjado todos los palitos sería el día que él estaría de regreso. Me ha prometido traerme una sorpresa, un regalo. Nadie me ha regalado nada antes, no puedo esperar a que vuelva de nuevo! En especial porque sus visitas me hacen muy feliz…..

Ya quedan pocos palitos que tachar. La situación en casa está peor. Honda me trata peor que antes. A veces intenta tocarme como hizo ese día pero no le dejo pues se lo prometí a Jinpachi. Eso le molesta más y me pega duro a cambio. Él y Himiko pelean mucho últimamente….me echan la culpa de sus peleas y me insultan seguido…..no sé que pasará conmigo. Le escuché decir a Himiko cuando regresé a la casa -sin que me vea- que le daba permiso a Honda de hacer lo que quisiera conmigo si eso le hacía feliz…dijo que no le importaba si me mataba…

Tengo miedo, no sé a dónde ir….no tengo otro sitio a dónde ir…..por qué mamá me odia tanto? Hago todo lo que pide, lo intento…no quiero volver hoy a la casa. Me quedo en el refugio cerca de la laguna, cubierto en las frazadas que Jinpachi ha dejado para mí allí…quiero estar vivo para verle una vez más aunque sea….darle las gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo…..por favor, regresa pronto…..

* * *

_Cuando las cosas van muy mal, sólo pueden mejorar, cierto? Bueno, esperemos que así sea para el pequeñín. Alguien le salvará? Posiblemente, Dessiel ;D_

_Hasta la próxima semana! Gracias por sus comentarios y PMs. =D_


	3. I: Chapter 3: Just on time

_ADVERTENCIAS: molestation (tocamientos indebidos) / violencia contra menores_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya faltan unas horas para anclar en el puerto de la isla….aquella en que se encuentra el pequeño Kamanosuke. Poco a poco me he ido encariñando con el niño, sin darme cuenta. Tal vez sea por la dura vida que lleva….por como aún a pesar de lo mal que debe pasarla a diario es capaz de recibirme con una sonrisa cuando llego a la isla por negocios…..y he estado buscando clientes allí a propósito para tener una excusa por la cual volver. Válgame! Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Kakei se diera cuenta.

Cuando me encaró al respecto demoré en admitir que era el niño por el que volvía, por la oportunidad de verle. _"En el fondo sabes que no podemos estar volviendo aquí tan seguido. Te vas a encariñar y va a ser peor cuando tengas que decir adiós. Piensa en el niño también. Si se acostumbra a tu presencia se va a poner muy triste cuando ya no regreses más. Va a sufrir mucho."_ Cuando me dijo eso no le di importancia. Sin embargo mi amigo sabía de lo que hablaba…..Vaya! Supongo que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. Cuando ancle en el puerto pasaré el día con Kamanosuke, comeremos y conversaremos como de costumbre, le llevaré a pescar y al final del día le entregaré su regalo…un regalo de despedida, un recuerdo, pues no pienso volver aquí.

Ha surgido una buena oportunidad de negocios en otro lado, lejos de este lugar y no puedo desaprovecharla. Aunque tenemos bastante trabajo por aquí, son cosas menores que no nos convienen a largo plazo. Primero soy capitán de mi barco, y como tal, debo asegurarme de escoger lo que es mejor para mi y mis hombres. Es mejor romper lazos con el niño ahora. Kamanosuke se olvidará de mí con el tiempo. Seguirá viviendo como lo ha venido haciendo antes de conocerme. Es un chico fuerte, seguro estará bien…..al menos eso quiero creer.

Una noche, justo cuando estaba regresando a mi barco para esperar por las chicas, vi a Kamanosuke caminar solo por las calles. Usaba la misma ropa andrajosa de siempre que no le protege para nada del frío nocturno. Se veía tan chiquito e indefenso caminando entre hombres, principalmente, mucho más altos que él, borrachos, que le ignoraban por completo, impactando contra él a veces, tirándole al suelo. Me debatía entre ir y no ir a ayudarle pues 1) no era asunto mío y 2) tenía que ir por las chicas, pero al final no aguanté más. Justo cuando pensaba ir a ayudarle, el niño se levantó y salió corriendo hacia un callejón, desapareciendo en el acto.

Le busqué con la vista un rato y cuando pensaba irme de allí, escuché a un hombre gritar enojado, antes de ver al pequeño niño ser arrojado al piso. Kamanosuke intentó pararse y el hombre le propinó una cacheta que le volteó la cara y le tiró de nuevo al suelo. Nadie se acercó a ayudarle, más bien muchos transeúntes se rieron, o alentaron al sujeto a pegarle más fuerte. No soy iluso, sé que la gente es cruel, pero no aguanto a los que lo son con pequeñas criaturas que no pueden defenderse. Me abrí paso entre la multitud para detener esa atrocidad cuando de pronto Kamanosuke se puso de pie, recogiendo un pan del suelo (seguro lo que robó del señor) y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Esa noche ni las atenciones de Grimanesa pudieron sacarme de la cabeza la imagen del pequeño niño siendo arrojado tan bruscamente al suelo (me aseguré que el hombre no volviera a hacer eso…..soy muy _convincente_). Al día siguiente retrasé nuestra partida, indicándole a mis hombres que se tomaran la mañana libre. Fui al mercado con la intención de hallar al niño y no demoré mucho en hacerlo. Ese día le llevé a pescar conmigo. No quiso sentarse a mi lado. Intenté que me dijera lo que le había sucedido anoche (su cuerpo debía seguir adolorido por la paliza) pero no le saqué nada. Comimos los pescados y antes de que se fuera le dije que podía quedarse a dormir donde guardo mis cosas de pesca, prometiéndole una moneda por cuidarlas en mi ausencia.

Dejé allí no sólo mi caña de pescar sino también algunas otras cosas de mediano valor y varias frazadas. Quería que el niño usara el sitio como un refugio en lugar de que estuviera vagando solo por la ciudad, de noche, a merced de esas malas personas. Esperaba que el niño cogiera algunas cosas y las vendiera, tal vez diciéndome que alguien las había robado pero nunca pasó eso, más bien siempre encontraba mi caña bien limpia y cuidada a mi regreso, y todo bien ordenado…cosas como ésta son las que me fueron atrapando de a pocos supongo.

Mis hombres pensaban, según Kakei me dijo, que me había encaprichado con Grimanesa y que por eso volvíamos tan seguido. Hasta ahora piensan eso…..creo que es mejor así, pero aunque la chica me cae bien y nos divertimos bastante, no es la mujer que estoy buscando. Espero que ella no piense que mis continuas visitas significan algo….que no piense que la quiero traer conmigo a vivir a mi barco…es otra de las razones por las que esto tiene que terminar hoy. No deseo que ni ella ni Kamanosuke se hagan ilusiones. Más bien, en mi deseo de ayudar al niño, pensé en meter a otra persona a mi barco…..

Varias de las chicas me habían dicho lo bella que era la mamá de Kamanosuke, Yuri o Himiko, como desea que le llamen ahora. Quería verlo con mis propios ojos y…no puedo creer que llegué a pensar eso…estaba dispuesto a amarrarme con ella, traer a vivir a mi barco a esa mujer para así asegurarme que Kamanosuke tuviera una vida mejor….en verdad loco…se presentó la oportunidad y nada fue como imaginaba….

_Flashback_

_Luego de que no hallara a Kamanosuke como de costumbre en el mercado (preguntando por allí, un jovencito me dijo que el niño estaba castigado en casa. No había nada que pudiera hacer), me quedé un rato conversando con unos clientes en el bar. Estaba tan entretenida la conversación que no soy consciente de la hora y cuando veo por la ventana ya está todo oscuro. Mierda! Las chicas ya deben estar por llegar. Me despido de ellos y salgo rápido rumbo a mi barco. En el camino me cruzo con una mujer que llama mi atención de inmediato. De figura espigada, delgada pero con curvas pronunciadas donde las necesita, tez clara, cabellos largos, lacios y del más hermoso castaño claro que he visto. Aunque el escote de su vestido muestra bastante de su prominente delantera, no es lo que capta mi atención en primera instancia, son sus ojos…unos bellos ojos verdes, de un tono que ya he visto antes en otra cara…..sé de quien se trata…._

"_Has visto algo que te agrada? Me gustan los hombres fuertes y grandes como tú. Escuché que eres el capitán de un barco y que te gusta celebrar a lo grande. Si me invitas a tu barco todo esto puede ser tuyo…..por el tiempo que quieras…." dice la mamá de Kamanosuke colocando sus manos sobre mis brazos, pegando más de su hermoso cuerpo contra el mío para provocarme…en verdad las chicas se quedaron cortas, esta mujer no es bella, es espectacular. Me deja sin palabras, estoy cautivado por su belleza y ella lo sabe pues continúa tentándome, sonriendo pícaramente, diciéndome cosas seductoras al oído…._

_De pronto, imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza, fragmentos de algunos de mis encuentros con el niño. El pobre estado de sus ropas, la forma en que intentaba cubrir las marcas de arañazos bajo sus mangas, su cuerpecito temblando de frío en la noche, él deambulando solo y con miedo de noche…en eso, ya no veo ante mí a una hermosa mujer seduciéndome, sino a una señora cruel que obliga a su hijo a mendigar hasta altas horas de la noche, con hambre y frío, y que le maltrata hasta el punto de que necesita buscar afecto en un completo extraño como yo para sentirse bien…..ahora que la tengo cerca me doy cuenta que sus ojos no son como los de su hijo. Serán del mismo color pero mientras los de Kamanosuke son cristalinos y vivaces, los de ella son opacos y muertos…me da asco._

"_No quiero ser grosero pero usted se ha confundido. No veo nada que me agrade. Ahora con su permiso, una bella mujer me está esperando y estoy llegando tarde." Me libero de su agarre con facilidad apartándola de mí. Me despido de ella cortésmente y me marcho sin mirar atrás…_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso no volví a pensar en traer a esa mujer a mi barco. Ver su cara todos los días al despertar….no lo hubiera aguantado. Además, mi instinto me decía que esa mujer sólo traería problemas. Se había enterado de que era capitán de un barco y me había buscado para seducirme. Por lo que me han dicho de ella, ésa es su forma de proceder con los hombres que atrapa. Los usa, a ellos y su dinero, antes de dejarlos….por lo menos los que no la abandonan antes. Si la llevaba a mi barco pronto se iba a dar cuenta que era el niño quien me importaba y no ella. Una vez que me tuviera cogido de allí se iba a valer de eso para sangrarme…..conozco las de su tipo. Eso hubiese traído abajo todo…..

La siguiente vez que volví a la isla, Kamanosuke me recibió alegre como siempre. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal por no poder hacer más por él que darle monedas pero lo dejé pasar. Aunque no me quiso contar por qué le castigaron ése día que no le ví, cuando conocí a su madre, lo que me dijo luego me chocó bastante.

Saber que su madre le insulta y le obliga a dirigirse a ella por su nombre y no como mamá porque no quiere que la gente sepa que él es hijo suyo, hizo hervir mi sangre. Qué clase de mujer es ésa?! Las madres se suponen deben ser cariñosas y amar a sus hijos por sobre todo…..ésta pareciera más bien que odia al niño y no entiendo por qué. Kamanosuke es listo, sólo necesita que le eduquen pero aprende rápido y tiene una curiosidad natural. No pregunta mucho pues parece que tiene miedo que me moleste con él pero poco a poco se ha abierto más conmigo, dejando ver más de su vivaz personalidad. Es un niño fuerte y hace lo que su madre le pide sin protestar, mendigando y robando en las calles cuando debería estar jugando y divirtiéndose como otros niños. Qué mas quiere esa mujer?! Además, es su propia sangre!

Si llego a comprometerme con una mujer debo asegurarme que no sea una loca como ésta! Conseguí calmarme lo suficiente como para no asustar al niño. Verle así de chiquito sentado junto a mí, contándome estas cosas en verdad me conmovió. Le dije que ella estaba equivocada pues él era un chico bueno. No veo quien no podría sentirse contento y orgulloso de tener un hijo como él. En un impulso, cogí su cabecita y me agaché para besar su frente. No soy de estos gestos, la verdad no sé que me pasó pero me pareció lo correcto. Sin embargo la respuesta que conseguí no fue lo que esperaba.

"_Vas…vas a besarme en la boca ahora?"_ fue lo que me dijo y eso me hizo soltarle de inmediato. Era lo único que faltaba. Alguien, algún pervertido hijo de puta se había acercado a él y le había besado en la boca, a él, un niño de 4 años! Mi mente se puso en rojo! Quería desollar al miserable! Debía haberle advertido de estos sujetos antes. El tipo debe haberse acercado a él y haber aprovechado que está hambriento tanto de alimento como de afecto para abusar de él…..de su inocencia. Afortunadamente, según me dijo, no llegó a más y aunque no supo decirme de quien se trataba me aseguró que fue una sola vez….seguramente algún malnacido que pasaba por la isla. Intuía que algo así podía ocurrir y no hice nada…..eso me hizo sentir pésimo.

Le expliqué lo mejor que pude, sin asustarle pues no quería hacerle sentir mal ni traumatizarle, que lo que hizo ese hombre estaba mal y que no debía permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Me prometió que así sería y que no se iría con tipos extraños para estar a solas…..Ese día no quería irme de allí, abandonar la isla pero no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Kakei notó mi mal humor y me pidió que le contara lo que me tenía así de mal pero no solté la lengua. Horas después pude desfogar toda mi cólera cuando atracamos una embarcación que nos quiso abordar en mar abierto. Destrocé con mi rayo a todo idiota que se cruzó en mi camino. Luego de dar la orden de saquear el barco antes de hundirlo, me encerré en mi cuarto. Nadie, ni siquiera Kakei tocó a mi puerta por el resto del tiempo que permanecí allí. Ese fue el punto de quiebre.

Kakei no preguntó que había sucedido pero sin dudarlo me encaró diciendo que sabía que tenía que ver con el niño. Hablamos largo rato y me hizo ver que lo mejor era romper lazos definitivamente. No le podía llevar conmigo por muchas razones: el niño no era huérfano, para bien o para mal, tenía una madre que no le iba a soltar pues era su fuente de ingresos; aunque me estimaba, Kamanosuke tal vez no quería abandonar la única familia que tenía…no le iba a forzar a ello; y por sobre todo, no podía llevarle conmigo por mi estilo de vida. Viajando constantemente, enfrentándonos casi a diario a peligros tanto en tierra como en mar…en fin, no era vida para un niño pequeño y Kamanosuke merecía algo mejor. Tenía que decir adiós definitivamente.

Kakei fue quien me dio la idea de comprarle un regalo de despedida, e incluso me ayudó a escogerlo pues yo no sé que le gusta a los niños de 4 años. No volvió a molestarme respecto a mi encariñamiento con Kamanosuke, más bien parecía triste respecto a todo el asunto. Al final compré un peluche, uno pequeño para que lo pueda sujetar con sus bracitos sin problemas, un peluche de conejo pues Kamanosuke me mencionó que esos animales eran bonitos y suaves….justo lo tengo sobre la cómoda de mi cuarto. Pienso traer al niño a mi barco al finalizar el día, ya que tanto le gusta ver los barcos y nunca ha estado dentro de uno. Le entregaré el peluche antes de mandarlo a su casa con una bolsita de monedas. Eso será todo.

Hemos llegado al puerto. Mis hombres bajan las cosas y Kakei me dice que se hará cargo de todo. Yo le doy las gracias con la cabeza y me marcho al mercado para encontrarme con Kamanosuke. Paseo un rato antes de sentarme bajo un árbol a esperar. Los minutos pasan y no hay señal del niño. Camino buscándole por el pueblo pero no le hallo. Después de 1 hora recorriendo las calles acepto la realidad: no va a venir hoy. Estoy seguro que sabe que hoy es el día que llego pues le dejé marcado en una hoja de papel los días que demoraría en volver. Encuentro al mismo jovencito de la otra vez, aquel que me dijo que habían castigado a Kamanosuke y por una moneda averigua por allí lo que ha pasado. Esa mujer ha castigado al niño y le tiene encerrado en casa desde ayer.

Es un asunto de familia, no debería meterme pero no puedo evitarlo. Voy a hacer lo que he venido a hacer aunque tenga que pagarle a esa mujer para que deje ir al niño aunque sea por hoy. Muy en el fondo sé que la idea es mala (mi único encuentro con la mujer fue terrible) pero decido ignorarlo y voy camino a la casa de Kamanosuke a verle por última vez. Está en las afueras del pueblo, en la zona más pobre de la isla…..no sé que sucederá cuando llegue allí….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"ah! Ay! Aaaayy!..p-por favor…no me pegues más…..mnhg…nh….ah! me du-leee…..por-fa-vor…"

"por favor, por favor! Deja de llorar mocoso de mierda! Haz sido una carga para mí desde que naciste! Me debes por todo el tiempo que te he permitido quedarte aquí conmigo así que aguanta esto hasta el final o bien muérete!"

No sé que sucede. Himiko me grita, mientras un señor que no conozco me jala de los cabellos mientras me abofetea, y golpea en la barriga. Me duele mucho. El señor se ríe y me pide que grite más fuerte, llamándome cosas feas….parece loco…..así ha sido desde ayer, desde que atacara a Hondo.

Ayer en la mañana, cuando Himiko había salido un rato y yo ya estaba por irme, Hondo se me acercó y me cogió fuerte del brazo. Otra vez comenzó a tocarme y trató de besarme. Como no me gustaba y le había prometido a Jinpachi que no dejaría que hicieran eso conmigo, le mordí la mano logrando que me suelte. Hondo se molestó mucho. Himiko volvió a causa de sus gritos y él le dijo que le había atacado sin razón. Ella le creyó y comenzó a pegarme duro. Hondo la detuvo y le dijo que tenía una mejor idea. Conocía gente que pagaría por golpear a un niño como yo…no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, sin embargo al poco rato, Hondo volvió con un sujeto. Era el dueño del local al que Jinpachi siempre me llevaba a comer.

El señor me miró y se sonrió perversamente antes de propinarme una fuerte cachetada….y luego otra y otra más. Me siguió pegando, gritando lo mucho que había querido hacer eso desde hace tiempo. Cuando terminó, le dio a Himiko unos billetes. Los tres hombres que vinieron después hicieron lo mismo. Les gustaba mientras más lloraba…fue horrible. No quiero eso de nuevo, no lo quiero! Después que este sujeto se vaya seguro vienen más, como ayer…por qué me hacen esto? Qué hice para que mamá me odie tanto? Por qué? Por qué?...quiero que se detengan…..por qué nadie me quiere?...intento ser bueno…..quiero que pare…..por favor…alguien que me ayude…..

El sujeto me tira al suelo y luego le escucho marcharse. Sigo llorando tirado en el piso como basura. El cuerpo me duele, no puedo levantarme. Honda llega y comienza a discutir con Himiko. No entiendo de qué hablan pero escucho el final cuando ella le dice que puede hacer lo quiera conmigo, que no le importa lo que me pase. Por qué no me quiere? A veces he pensado en irme de la casa pero no tengo a donde ir. No duraría mucho por mi cuenta en la isla…..nadie va a ayudarme…ah! Honda me jala de las piernas, asustándome y me baja el pantalón.

"Tú solito te buscas que sea malo contigo. Tu mami quiere ver como te clavo esto en el culo. Quiere oírte gritar. Creo que la amo." Honda se baja el pantalón mostrándome su pipi largo y recto. Me aprieta entre las piernas, haciéndome gritar de dolor mientras trata de quitarme el pantalón por completo. Yo lucho, cogiendo mi pantalón con todas mis fuerzas. No me gusta lo que hace. Quiero que me suelte así que busco patearle para que me deje ir. No sé que quiere hacer conmigo pero su cara me asusta, parece de loco, y…..Jinpachi dijo que está mal que los mayores toquen a los niños así, entonces por qué Honda lo hace?...tengo mucho miedo. Le suplico que me deje ir y él se ríe. Clavo mis pequeñas uñas en su mano, la que me sujeta ahí abajo y él me suelta por fin.

"NIÑO DE MIERDA! YA ME HARTÉ DE TU ACTITUD!" grita furioso Honda, arrastrándome por el suelo, tirando de mis cabellos.

"Déjame ir! Ay! Déjame!...ayudaaa! mamá….ayúdame…." no puedo hablar bien pues mi llanto me lo impide. Himiko se molesta y le dice a Honda que me calle la boca pues no aguanta mis gritos. En eso, Honda me coge del frente de mi polo y me arroja contra la pared…..siento un dolor inmenso en mi hombro derecho, escucho algo crujir y…..

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

El dolor es tan intenso que no puedo pensar. Escucho que la puerta se abre de golpe pero no tengo fuerzas para voltear a ver. No puedo mover el brazo, está como torcido y duele cuando lo toco…..En eso, escucho la voz furiosa de alguien y un golpe fuerte "tomp!"….Honda cae al suelo cerca de mí. La nariz le sangra y sus ojos tienen miedo…

"Po-por favor, no-" zas! Alguien le golpea en la cara de nuevo antes de levantarle del suelo para seguir golpeándole…..escucho sus huesos romperse mientras pide a alguien que le deje ir….qué sucede?

"MALDITO CABRÓN DE MIERDA! ÉL ES SÓLO UN BEBÉ!" es la voz de Jinpachi…..qué-cómo-por qué está aquí? Nunca le he escuchado tan molesto. Por un ratito me olvido de mi brazo y hago el esfuerzo de voltear a ver que pasa. La cara de Honda está toda hinchada y sangra mucho pero Jinpachi sigue pegándole. Escucho más de sus huesos romperse.

"DÉJALO, MALDITO! DÉJALO!" grita Himiko, atacando a Jinpachi por la espalda con una silla. A Jinpachi no parece dolerle. Voltea a verla y la bota al suelo como si nada para seguir pegándole a Honda…no sé que ocurre, es todo tan confuso y siento mucho dolor…qué hace Jinpachi aquí? Vino por….mi?

"TODO ES TU CULPA! POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES!" grita Himiko antes de comenzar a patearme mientras estoy tirado en el suelo. Una de sus patadas me cae en el brazo malo y grito fuerte. Me duele mucho! Le suplico que se detenga pero ella continúa a pesar de que lloro…por qué hace eso?...de pronto sus patadas se detienen y alguien me levanta del suelo, colocándome bien los pantalones.

"Qué mierda sucede con usted mujer?! Él es su hijo! Acaso quiere matarle?!"

"Y a ti que te importa pendejo! Él es sólo un error! Estaría mejor si nunca hubiera nacido!" esto me hacer llorar con más fuerza….no puedo detenerme…..mi cuerpo se mueve mucho cuando lloro, haciendo que me duela más el hombro y el brazo….el pecho se me contrae al igual que la garganta y la cara me quema….me falta el aire, creo que me ahogo…..Himiko se acerca un poco a nosotros y esto me da miedo….está muy molesta y grita lo mucho que me odia…me pego más a Jinpachi para no escucharla…..para que él me proteja y no deje que Himiko me atrape…..

"Me importa mucho como para sacarle de aquí antes que le mate!" Himiko grita algo más pero no le escucho a causa de mi propio llanto…..Jinpachi me saca de la casa y me lleva al bosque. Me murmura al oído "ya pasó, estás a salvo conmigo, no llores más bebé" creo que para calmarme pero no puedo. Sigo llorando, casi ahogándome en mis lágrimas, por el dolor en mi brazo, en todo mi cuerpo y, sobre todo, por las palabras de Himiko…todavía estoy temblando de miedo a pesar de que ya nadie me ataca….

Llegamos a donde Jinpachi guarda sus cosas cerca de la laguna y me sienta en el pasto. Continúa diciendo cosas para calmarme mientras seca mis lágrimas con un pañuelo. Jinpachi se ve preocupado? Asustado? No sé….su voz se oye extraña…es por mí?...me ruega que deje de llorar…..él siempre se oye tan seguro, es raro escucharle así….intento calmarme un poco para que no se preocupe y lo consigo, más o menos. Jinpachi toca mi hombro un poco y me hace gritar.

"Perdón! Perdón! Lo siento, Kamanosuke, sólo quería….por favor no llores más…" él no quiso hacerme daño a propósito, quería tocar mi brazo para saber que le pasaba. Cuando le digo que allí me duele mucho él responde que no me asuste, que mi brazo no está roto, sólo se ha salido de su sitio, que por eso me duele, y que él puede regresarlo a su lugar…eso me tranquiliza un poco. Pensé que me iba a quedar así para siempre. Jinpachi continúa limpiándome la cara ahora con un paño húmedo, y parte del cuerpo también, sin tocar mi hombro, con mucho cuidado…

"Hon-da me to-có de nue-vo ahí aba-jo…..le pegué y se mo-lestooo…..ay…..me va a ma-tar cuan-do vuelva…..mamá me o-dia…ng…no quiero que me ma-te…." Otra vez comienzo a llorar pues sé lo que me espera cuando Jinpachi se vaya y tenga que volver a casa. Ésta vez sí me van a matar a golpes…..deben estar muy molestos por el lío que he causado…..Jinpachi me pregunta si tengo otro lugar a dónde ir y yo respondo que no….no tengo a nadie …mamá me odia…..esto sólo me hace llorar más fuerte…

"Quieres venir conmigo entonces? Ven a mi barco y te llevaré lejos de aquí. Nunca más tendrás que volver allí, con ella. No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño."

…..me limpio los ojos para verle mejor….Jinpachi me mira de frente, serio….en verdad quiere que vaya con él? Por qué? Eso no importa ahora, yo sí quiero irme con él. Nunca me atreví a pedírselo pero desde hace semanas sueño con subirme a su barco, irme lejos de aquí, desaparecer en el mar como los barcos que veo todas las mañanas…..que me pida esto….es un sueño hecho realidad…..llorando le digo que sí, que me quiero ir con él…..

Jinpachi saca un frasco de su pantalón y lo lleva a mis labios. Dice que tome un poco, que hará que el dolor se vaya y que cuando despierte mi brazo estará en su sitio y todo estará mejor. Yo lo tomo sin protestar pues es él quien me lo da. Confío en él y si dice que está bien entonces será así. Al poco rato siento que mis párpados se cierran….estoy tan cansado….ya casi no me duele el brazo….me siento tan liviano… la mano de Jinpachi me acaricia la cara y la cabeza…él es tan bueno conmigo…me llama bebé y otras cosas bonitas que me gustan justo antes de que todo se ponga negro….

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 Dessiel, Maia gracias por sus comentarios XD bueno, los malos recibieron la golpiza merecida jeje. Me alegra saber que estoy haciendo la parte del niño bien pues tenía mis dudas :)  
_

_Al fin, el pequeñín ya está a salvo con el pirata :D aunque allí no terminan las complicaciones :O Sin embargo, de aquí en adelante las cosas cambian. En este universo alterno las cosas se dan diferente y Kamanosuke de grande no será el mismo si es criado por alguien como Jinpachi. Sólo quería aclarar eso XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. I: Chapter 4: Little Orphan

_Problemas con el servidor de internet -_- ojalá no pase de nuevo._

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

Recién regreso al barco. Los hombres han salido a divertirse y Jinpachi aún no vuelve. No tendremos fiesta esta noche, muy al pesar de Grimanesa que vino a buscarme más temprano preguntando por Jinpachi. Siento pena por mi amigo. Poco a poco se fue encariñando con el niño y ahora tiene que decirle adiós para siempre. Le advertí que eso pasaría, que no se involucrara tanto pues se le iba a hacer difícil luego. En fin. Ya debe estar volviendo dentro de un rato con el niño, para mostrarle el barco y entregarle el peluche. Por eso he mandado fuera a los hombres desde temprano. Cuando le vea venir me esconderé en la cocina para no interrumpirles.

Pasa una hora y ni señales de Jinpachi. Dos de los más jóvenes de la tripulación me saludan, saliendo del depósito del barco. Aparte del guardia apostado en el mástil, y otros 3 hombres en proa, no sabía que hubiese más gente en el barco. No podíamos dejar completamente desprotegida la nave pero no sabía que ellos estaban aquí. En fin. Jinpachi les iba a pedir que se marcharan una vez que regresara de su paseo con el niño, supongo. Respondo el saludo de los jóvenes. Ellos voltean de nuevo a verme antes de abandonar el barco.

"Kakei-san, si está buscando al capitán, se fue hace poco. Entró rápido a su habitación a dejar un paquete y luego salió sin decir a dónde iba. Creo que ni nos vió….se veía molesto…."

Los chicos se van (conversan entre ellos y logro escuchar algo gracioso: piensan que se ha peleado con Grimanesa y que por eso está molesto. Si supieran….). Lo que me acaban de decir me deja sorprendido. Jinpachi vino y se fue, así nomás? Muy extraño….dicen que trajo un paquete. Jinpachi tiene prohibido el ingreso a su cuarto, es una regla que no necesita ser dicha para que se sepa. El cuarto del capitán es zona restringida. Aunque me ha dicho que puedo entrar cuando me plazca (somos como hermanos), nunca he entrado sin que él esté presente, salvo una vez que me pidió traer algo de allí. Sin embargo, tal vez ese paquete que ha traído y dejado allí revele lo que mi amigo está haciendo ahora, dónde ha ido, algo…necesito saber….

Entro muy despacio, con cautela, pues esa es mi naturaleza. Su cuarto se ve igual que siempre. Nada está fuera de lugar salvo un bultito sobre la cama. Me acerco a inspeccionar eso y lo que descubro me sorprende….es el niño! Está algo más limpio que antes, con otra ropa (se parece mucho a algo que compré para mis sobrinos), con el brazo y parte de su cuerpo vendados….duerme apaciblemente bajo varias frazadas…..No lo puedo creer. Acaso Jinpachi se ha vuelto loco! Ha secuestrado al niño acaso?! No encuentro otra explicación para que le tenga aquí en su cuarto, durmiendo en su cama….pero por qué está tan golpeado? Oh! Tal vez se metió en una pelea y Jinpachi le ha traído aquí para curarle…..sí, eso debe ser….. Esto va a hacer más difícil aún la despedida, mierda….

Escucho a alguien vociferar fuera del barco, seguido de varios pasos…..se trata de Jinpachi, ya está de vuelta, y al parecer el resto de la tripulación ha regresado con él. Cómo?! Está ordenando que elevemos anclas y partamos de inmediato…..qué cosa?! Pero si el niño aún está aquí! Mierda! Entonces si le está secuestrando! Ha perdido la cabeza! No puedo dejar que haga esto. Por más mala madre que sea, no puede quitarle a su hijo! Está mal! Antes de que pueda salir a buscarle, Jinpachi abre la puerta de la habitación y se sorprende de encontrarme allí.

"Kakei, deja que-"

"Has enloquecido?! No puedes llevarte al niño! Por más que no te guste, él tiene madre! No puede-"

"No, ya no tiene a nadie." Dice en un tono seco y cortante, sin levantar la voz. Recién entonces me fijo en sus ropas. Están manchadas de sangre…..acaso…mierda! acaso…acaso ha ido tan lejos?! Acaso ha matado a la madre para quedarse con el niño?! Esto no puede estar pasando…..qué carajos sucede con él?!

"Por favor, dime que esa sangre no es de la madre del niño. Porque si lo es-"

"Esa mujer era un monstruo! No me dejó otra opción." Explica fríamente Jinpachi. Sus ojos me dicen que en verdad no lamenta haber matado a esa mujer…..odio puro es lo que irradia su mirada…..nunca le he visto así. Intento calmarme para llegar al fondo de esto. Jinpachi no mata por placer, nunca le he visto hacerlo desde que le conozco. No busca pelea a menos que haya una amenaza de por medio. Prefiere no pelear con mujeres aunque muchas veces se ha visto obligado a hacerlo pero generalmente no las mata. Es respetuoso incluso con las prostitutas. Tampoco se mete en peleas que no le conciernen. Lo que haya sucedido en mi ausencia debe haber sido lo suficientemente espantoso como para llegar a esos extremos…..matar a la madre de ese niño…..al menos debo escuchar lo que tiene que decir….

"Dime qué sucedió." Jinpachi se cruza de brazos apoyándose en la pared. Posa su mirada unos segundos sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del niño antes de hablar.

"Esperé por Kamanosuke en el mercado pero nunca apareció así que decidí ir a visitarlo a su casa." El sólo hecho que se haya tomado la molestia de averiguar donde vive el niño e ir hasta allí para verle está por demás errado, pero no se lo menciono. Estoy seguro que Jinpachi debe haber pensado eso mismo pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Cuando llegué escuché gritos que venían de dentro de la casa, y a alguien llorando. A pocos pasos de la residencia, oí un grito desgarrador de dolor…..era la voz de Kamanosuke." Cómo?

"Irrumpí en la casa y lo que vi dentro…..el niño estaba llorando en el suelo, todo golpeado, a medio vestir, con el brazo dislocado, suplicando al hombre que le estaba golpeando que se detuviera…..lo siguiente que recuerdo es tener sujeto al hombre contra la pared, rompiéndole todos los huesos de la cara…" …..no sé que pensar…..cómo es posible que alguien trate así a un pequeño niño…..eso explica el estado en que se encuentra ahora…lo que debe haber sufrido el pobrecito….entonces la sangre es de ese tipo?

"El llanto de Kamanosuke hizo que me detuviera. Al voltear, vi que su madre le estaba pateando sin piedad….cogí al niño en brazos y le alejé de esa mujer. Ella le insultaba y le gritaba cosas horribles, cosas como que le prefería muerto y se arrepentía de haberle tenido…..intenté razonar con ella pero no pude….sus palabras hacían llorar más a Kamanosuke quien no paraba de temblar en mis brazos…no aguanté más y le saqué de allí…." Estoy sin palabras. Cómo puede una mujer tratar así a su propio hijo…..yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, sacar al niño de ese lugar…..pero entonces la señora estaba viva cuando se fue….qué sucedió luego?

"Llevé al niño al lago, donde tengo escondidas mis cosas de pesca, para limpiarle y curar sus heridas…..Kamanosuke no dejaba de llorar…..traté de calmarle con palabras pero él sólo lloraba más fuerte, temblando….no sabía que hacer…..entre sollozos me cuenta que Honda, el hombre al que molí a golpes, le había tocado inapropiadamente de nuevo y como se había defendido, el pervertido hizo lo que hizo, darle esa paliza…..fue lo que entendí en ese momento….." ahora entiendo. Si hay gente que no soporta mi amigo, es a esta clase de pervertidos…..espero que el hombre esté muerto….

"El niño estaba con miedo, lloraba porque le iban a matar cuando volviera a su casa…..le pregunté si quería venir conmigo, a mi barco, y él dijo que sí. Por eso le traje…..ya me había contado que un hombre le había besado en la boca. Nunca imaginé que era el mismo que vivía en su casa, a quien su madre dejaba quedarse allí…dirás que no me correspondía entrometerme, pero si hubiese hecho algo entonces, algo más que decirle que no dejara que le toque así de nuevo, esto no hubiera ocurrido….él no estaría así, todo golpeado….no hubiera padecido ese sufrimiento….." de verdad no sé como responder a eso. Si su intervención hubiese ayudado en algo, empeorado las cosas o no cambiado nada en absoluto, es algo que nunca se sabrá. No puedo decir nada que le haga sentir mejor al respecto tampoco…

"La señora estaba viva cuando la dejaste. Qué sucedió entonces?"

Jinpachi desvía la mirada hacia el niño una vez más…..aunque no hablamos muy alto, me sorprende que no se haya despertado con todo este alboroto….

"Eso…..fui un idiota, no debí volver, pero no pude evitarlo…..Le di a Kamanosuke esa medicina para el dolor que cargo conmigo, para que no sintiera ni recordara el momento en que coloqué de nuevo su brazo en su sitio. Se quejó un poco pero no despertó. Aproveché entonces para bañarle en la laguna y curar sus otras heridas….no le volví a poner esos harapos que siempre lleva, manchados con su sangre. Le envolví en frazadas y le traje al barco. No sé si alguien me vio, no pude pensar con claridad hasta que le coloqué en mi cama, en la seguridad de mi cuarto…"

"Le diste esa medicina al niño!? Mierda Jinpachi! Cuánto le diste? Esa medicina es fuerte y él es muy pequeño! Te has fijado si respira?!" Una expresión de terror aparece en el rostro de mi amigo antes de que vaya corriendo al lado de la cama. Yo hago lo mismo. Me dice que le dio poco pero le refuto diciendo que él no sabe la dosis para alguien como Kamanosuke. Luego de unos tensos segundos verificamos que el niño está respirando normalmente. Tan sólo está profundamente dormido. Jinpachi se coge la cabeza con una mano mientras sujeta la pequeña manito del niño con la otra…..está más que encariñado con él, de eso no hay duda….pero…

"termina de contarme. Necesito saber la historia completa para ver qué haremos luego respecto a él." Jinpachi me mira de lado y asiente con la cabeza. Deja ir al niño y me lleva a un lado de la habitación para continuar con su historia…

"Como te dije, fui un idiota. Debí buscarte en lugar de volver a la casa del niño para hablar con su madre. Ya estaba más calmado. Luego de lo que me contara el niño, sobre lo que ese hombre quiso hacerle, pensé que su madre no sabía nada al respecto y que si se enteraba…..no sé, pensé que se compadecería de él, dejaría al hombre y aceptaría que les lleve a otro lugar donde pudiesen escapar de ese sujeto…..Todavía creía que el único monstruo era ese hombre pero estaba equivocado…" mi corazón salta anticipando cosas horribles…..no sé que me va a decir….

"Volví a la casa y la señora me recibió gritando y lanzándome cosas. El hombre había muerto a causa de los golpes que le propiné y ella estaba molesta por eso. Cuando se le acabaron las cosas que podía lanzarme, le conté la verdad sobre ese hombre a quien ella defendía, lo que había hecho con su hijo. Si bien estaba mal que le pegaran así al niño, pensé que esta información tan perturbadora le haría sentir simpatía hacia el pequeño, compasión al menos, algo…..más ése no fue el caso…."

"_Crees que no sé! Yo fui quien le pidió a Honda que follara al pendejo. Que le hiciera gritar clavándole su verga. Que hiciera lo que quisiera con él con tal que no se fuera! Él me amaba! Y ahora Honda está muerto por su causa!" _fueron sus palabras….no me entraba en la cabeza por qué tanto odio, tanto rencor y deseos de lastimar a su propio hijo…..la cogí del cuello, apretando un poco para callarla pero ella sólo comenzó a reír como loca….burlándose del hecho que sacara la cara por Kamanosuke…te juro que quería romperle el cuello en ese momento…..Me contuve lo suficiente y le pedí explicaciones."

"Al parecer, cuando el padre del niño la dejara por otra, ella fue a buscar al hombre. Le emborrachó y le arrojó al mar. Como su odio por ese sujeto no había sido aplacado, decidió criar a su hijo para hacerle pagar por las faltas del padre…..pensaba maltratarle y sacar provecho de él hasta quebrarlo al final….En Honda había encontrado la pareja perfecta para esto y estaba molesta porque se lo había arrebatado…..Te juro Kakei que hasta ese punto aún no tenía pensado matarla. Iba a dejarla allí y marcharme con el niño." Jinpachi me mira a los ojos y sé que me dice la verdad. Eso es admirable….yo no hubiera podido hacer lo mismo….pienso en mis sobrinos y en verdad, no hubiera podido….

"Cuando me dijo que no le importaba que me llevara a Kamanosuke respiré aliviado. Sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación me dejó helado: _"qué mas dá! Puedo tener otro hijo y hacerle lo mismo que a ese idiota, o cosas peores…"_ Eso fue…..ya no era una mujer la que tenía en frente, era un monstruo. Saqué mi daga y se la clavé en el pecho. Sus ojos me miraron asustados por un segundo antes de cerrarse para siempre cuando giré la daga dentro de su pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho, saqué su cuerpo y el de ese hombre y me deshice de ellos…..no te preocupes, nadie podrá hallarles nunca….Fue entonces que decidí que era hora de abandonar la isla…"

De verdad no sé que decir. No veo cómo esto hubiese acabado de forma diferente. Está claro que no debemos volver a esa isla, por seguridad y por el bien del niño. El niño…qué sucederá cuando despierte? Preguntará por su madre? Querrá volver?...con los niños nunca se sabe. Estará tan acostumbrado al abuso que tal vez no hay forma de ayudarle….no sabría por dónde empezar a ayudarle…..

"Sabes que no puedes tenerle contigo. No es un perro que recoges de la calle. Necesita alguien que esté pendiente de él, que sepa cuidarle…."

"Eso ya lo sé!" Jinpachi toma aire antes de seguir hablando. "Esto es algo temporal. Se quedará aquí hasta que curen sus heridas y le consiga una familia o una casa hogar donde quedarse, un sitio con gente capacita y buena que lo trate bien…..Tal vez sea semanas máximo…..Mientras tanto permanecerá aquí. No me gusta tenerle encerrado pero no queda de otra…..nadie puede enterarse que el niño está aquí conmigo…." Jinpachi posa su mirada nuevamente en la figura que duerme sobre su cama…no hay vuelta atrás…

"No te preocupes por eso. No voy a decir nada. Quienes te vieron llegar piensan que has traído un paquete, no saben más, sólo que estás de mal humor. Intenta comportante como normalmente lo haces para no llamar la atención, es todo lo que te puedo aconsejar…." Jinpachi me da las gracias. Le digo que voy a traer algo de comida para él y el niño. Le hago entender que sería mejor que se quedara con él hasta que despierte para que no se asuste al verse en un ambiente desconocido. Yo no puedo acompañarle pues mi presencia puede atemorizar al pequeño. Jinpachi concuerda conmigo y se sienta al lado de la cama, del lado donde reposa tranquilamente Kamanosuke…..

No sé como terminará esta historia pero no es lo más importante ahora…..me retiro en silencio de allí….viendo a Jinpachi pasar sus dedos por entre los cabellos del niño, antes de cerrar la puerta…

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya es de noche y Kamanosuke no despierta todavía. Cada cierto tiempo verifico que siga respirando….por si las dudas. La cena que nos trajo Kakei se ha enfriado ya….no he comido nada esperando a que el niño despierte de su forzado letargo. No pienso contarle lo de su madre, a menos que desee volver con ella….lo cual no creo que ocurra (me he cambiado las ropas ensangrentadas que llevaba para no asustarle ni pregunte a qué se debe). Mi cabeza está hecha un lío…..no quiero pensar en nada, en lo que hice, en lo que sucederá luego…..sólo espero a que Kamanosuke abra de nuevo sus ojos y me diga que está bien…..

Pasa media hora más y Kamanosuke empieza a despertar al fin. Al inicio no parece escuchar mi voz, seguramente por la droga en su sistema. Habla incoherencias un buen rato hasta que por fin sus ojos se enfocan nuevamente y su mente se aclara lo suficiente como para reconocer sus alrededores. Kamanosuke se sienta en la cama y se restriega los ojos con su manga (cuando Kakei vino con la comida le dije que había cogido la ropa de su sobrino para cubrir al niño. Aunque dijo que no me preocupara por eso, pienso comprarle otro para reponer éste). Ya más despierto, el niño mira hacia todos lados ante de voltear a verme.

"Dónde estoy?" pregunta con su vocecita dulce y algo cansada, Kamanosuke.

"Estás en mi cuarto, dentro de mi barco. Dijiste que querías venir conmigo, recuerdas?" Kamanosuke mira nuevamente a todos lados, curiosamente.

"Todo se mueve." El niño no parece asustado, actúa de lo más normal, lo cual me hace sentir más cómodo. Abre su boquita bien grande en un bostezo….se ve tan tierno así. La ropa le queda grande también, lo cual le hace ver más chiquito e indefenso. Por qué alguien querría hacerle daño a una criaturita como él? Espero a que termine de bostezar para responder.

"Claro que sí, estamos en el mar. El barco se mueve cuando está en el mar." El niño me mira de una forma muy peculiar….no sé cómo me hace sentir esto….

"Esto es un sueño, Jinpachi? O me estás tomando el pelo?" no entiendo a qué se refiere pero no tengo tiempo para responder. Kamanosuke intentar mover su brazo lastimado y pronto se da cuenta que no puede pues está atado en un cabestrillo…..seguidamente sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas y comienza a balbucear sobre su madre, ese hombre, y cómo le van a castigar por haber causado tantos problemas….

"Sshhh….tranquilo bebé. Nadie te va a hacer nada. Estoy aquí para protegerte, además estamos en el mar y ellos no pueden llegar hasta aquí…" poco a poco, consigo que se calme, secando sus lágrimas hasta que ya no queda ninguna y deja de temblar…qué le habrán hecho las dos semanas que no estuve en la isla, no quiero ni imaginarlo…..está muy delgado y pálido, amoratado y con ojeras…..nunca le había visto llorar de esa forma….no quiero verle llorar si puedo evitarlo….

"Tienes hambre? Ven, come todo lo que quieras, no te contengas." Le alcanzo la comida, aquella que aún está algo tibia como la leche y el pan. Hay varias cosas aquí, en la bandeja que trajo Kakei. Kamanosuke no coge nada así que coloco la bandeja a su lado motivándolo a que se sirva algo….está mucho más delgado que la última vez que le vi, eso no está bien. Cuando le limpiaba pude sentir a flor de piel sus huesos. El niño coge una uva y se la mete a la boca. Parece que le gusta así que se termina todo el racimo. Luego se toma toda la leche con cuidado de no derramar nada. Hace lo mismo con el jugo y dos panes…..deben haberle hecho pasar hambre durante esas dos semanas, más que de costumbre….esos bastardos! Kamanosuke coge la pierna de pollo a pesar de estar fría y cuando ya ha comido buena parte de la misma, accidentalmente deja caer el pollo al suelo…El niño me mira asustando, temblando de miedo como si pensara que le voy a pegar por haber hecho eso…

"Kamanosuke, tranquilo, no pasa nada, de verdad. Lo limpio luego. Sigue comiendo que aún queda bastante." El niño agacha la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas…..consigo que deje de temblar asegurándole que no ha hecho nada malo pero no logro que continúe comiendo, así que aparto la bandeja. Está muy asustado y no es para menos, pero quiero que se sienta cómodo y a salvo aquí conmigo, que sonría como siempre lo hacía cuando iba de visita a la isla….de pronto recuerdo que había comprado algo para él, así que voy hasta mi cómoda para sacarlo de allí y dárselo al niño. Espero que le guste y que le haga sentir mejor, y me converse como siempre lo hace…

"Toma, lo compré para ti. Un amigo me dijo que podría gustarte. Si no te gusta, no hay problema, te compraré otra cosa." Kamanosuke se queda mirando el conejo de peluche y lo coge con su manito con mucho cuidado. No dice nada por un buen rato, sólo se queda mirando el juguete como si se tratara de algo de otro mundo. Esto será bueno o malo?

"es tan suavecito y blandito…..me lo estás dando?" respondo de inmediato que sí y su cara se ilumina de alegría antes de abrazar fuerte al peluche. Mi corazón da un vuelco al verle sonreír así, no sé por qué. Definitivamente se ve más lindo cuando sonríe. Me pregunta por el nombre del peluche y yo digo que él le ponga el nombre que quiera pues es suyo. Anuncia que se llamará Hiro. Siento como toda la angustia se disipa de mi cuerpo de a pocos viéndole jugar contento con ese muñeco….es tan fácil hacerle feliz….

Al poco rato empieza a bostezar (a pesar de haber dormido bastante aún luce cansado) y le arropo para dormir. Nunca he hecho esto antes así que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien….pero para ser sinceros, no creo que lo esté haciendo peor que el monstruo de su madre….tal vez ella ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia…..Kamanosuke se queda dormido abrazando el peluche con su bracito…..sus bonitos cabellos rojos le cubren la cara y yo les muevo un poco para que no le estorben….mierda! me va a doler dejarle ir….

Le buscaré un buen lugar donde vivir, con gente que lo quiera de verdad y sepa atender sus necesidades como se debe….el niño se lo merece, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ahora que le he dejado huérfano y le he sacado del único lugar que conoce, aunque haya sido para mejor. Me hubiese gustado que se quede conmigo pero en verdad no soy bueno con esto de ser padre. Le di esa medicina para el dolor sin pensar siquiera en que podría hacerle daño…..si le hubiese dado más de la cuenta habría muerto…..no, de verdad soy pésimo en esto.

Ahora que está dormido, aprovecharé para asegurarme que las cosas están bien allá en cubierta. Les hice abandonar la isla sin indicarles el rumbo….eso no es propio de mí. No pueden enterarse de que Kamanosuke está aquí. Solucionaré eso primero antes de volver aquí a esperar que el niño vuelva a abrir sus ojos….va a ser una larga noche…..

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Cuando despierto de nuevo, ya es de día. Jinpachi está allí, sentado al lado de la cama y me saluda cuando ve que he despertado…..pensé que lo de anoche había sido un sueño….uno de esos en que me imagino dejando la isla en el barco de Jinpachi…..pero no lo fue pues Jinpachi sigue aquí conmigo y todavía siento que todo se mueve pues estamos en el barco, en el mar, como me dijo, es normal; y Hiro aún está aquí conmigo…es tan bonito! Y es mío…..es el primer regalo que recibo y es tan bonito y suave…..no lo voy a dejar nunca!

Jinpachi me acerca una bandeja con comida y dice que coma todo lo que quiera…..tengo tanta hambre y todo se ve tan rico…nunca he comido nada tan rico como esto! Esta vez tengo más cuidado que ayer, no quiero botar comida al suelo…..Jinpachi no se molestó, no me gritó ni me pegó por ser tan torpe pero de todas formas no quiero ensuciar su cuarto de nuevo…..su cuarto es tan grande y tiene tantas cosas que no conozco en las paredes y los estantes…..algunas son extrañas pero bonitas…..y su cama es tan grande, alta y blandita! Es como si durmiera sobre una nube! Una nube calientita. Nunca he dormido tan bien! Yo sabía que tenía dinero –me daba unan moneda tras otra y nunca se le acababan- pero no tenía idea de que tanto. Hay cosas de oro y plata y joyas y…..nunca había conocido a nadie con tantas cosas valiosas juntas!

"Hey, te lo terminaste todo muy rápido. Quieres más? Puedo traerte lo que me pidas, tu comida favorita, lo que sea." Todavía podría comer algo más pero no quiero causarle más molestias así que le digo que así está bien. Termino de tomar mi jugo (no sé de que es pero sabe muy rico!) y le doy las gracias por la comida. Él siempre es bueno conmigo, no sé por qué…..me da comida, me conversa…..me toca la cabeza con cariño…..eso me gusta mucho…..me ha dado a Hiro…me salvó de que me mataran…por qué?

"Por qué que?" uh! Creo que lo último lo dije en voz alta. Soy tan tonto! Le digo que no es nada pero él insiste que le cuente, que no tenga miedo de contarle lo que sea…dice que él nunca me hará daño…..

"Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? No entiendo…..no tengo nada que darte a cambio…." Jinpachi se queda callado mirándome…debo haber dicho algo que no le gustó. Siempre es así, digo cosas que molestan a Himiko y ella me castiga…..aunque también lo hace cuando no digo nada…..cojo fuerte a Hiro con el único brazo que puedo mover para sentirme seguro.

"Supongo que es porque somos amigos. Eres un buen niño y no me gusta verte triste, mucho menos llorar…..los amigos no piden nada a cambio por ayudarse. Sólo quiero verte feliz." Amigos? Yo nunca he tenido amigos…entonces….entonces él y yo somos amigos, por eso me ayuda…me gusta que Jinpachi sea mi amigo…..quisiera hacer algo por él. También deseo ayudarle por darme comida y un lugar donde quedarme y todo lo demás. Por ser mi amigo.

"…..P-puedo limpiar el barco, ya me siento mejor….también quiero ayudar…" Jinpachi se pone de cuclillas frente mío para estar a mi nivel y eso me sorprende…..me coge de la barbilla con cuidado para que le mire de frente…está sonriendo….

"Gracias por la oferta, bebé, pero no. Todavía estás herido y además, no me sentiría bien haciéndote trabajar. Aún eres un niño, no deberías romperte el lomo por comida. Deja que te cuide, ok? Si quieres ayudarme, juega con tu peluche, conversa conmigo, diviértete, sé feliz…..me pone contento verte sonreír." Sólo quiere eso a cambio?...no lo entiendo, pero es mi primer amigo así que no sé cómo es tener uno….sin pensarlo le digo que está bien con una sonrisa. Él me dice que me veo más bonito cuando sonrío y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego de darme un beso leve en la frente. Dice que ya vuelve y se va.

Jinpachi es tan cariñoso conmigo...cuando me toca no me hace sentir incómodo como cuando lo hacía Honda…..no me hace esas cosas raras que no me gustan…..la cara que se me pone caliente pero aún así me gusta cuando me acaricia…..de-debería corresponderle?...quisiera hacerlo pero tengo miedo que no le guste. Me dice cosas bonitas y hace cosas como ésa que me hacen sentir tan bien por dentro, como si mi corazón quisiera saltar de felicidad. Debe ser porque somos amigos….porque él sí me quiere? Ojalá que así sea porque yo le quiero mucho. "Y también te quiero a ti, Mua!" digo besando fuerte la frente de Hiro. Le gustó! El barco se mueve mucho de repente y la cama salta bajo mío. Wow! Eso fue fantástico! Me muevo sobre ella y vuelve a saltar. Está viva!

Me pongo de pie sobre la cama (no se parece en nada al futón de mi casa, es muy blando, grueso y alto) y empiezo a dar brinquitos. La cama se mueve y me hace rebotar muy alto. Esto es divertido! Tan entretenido estoy rebotando que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

"Vaya! Eres muy bueno en eso." Escucho decir a Jinpachi y dejo de saltar…..se-se molestará? No le pedí permiso para saltar en su cama…Jinpachi me dice que puedo seguir jugando si quiero pero niego con la cabeza…..no quiero que se moleste conmigo. Cuando la gente se molesta conmigo me trata mal, no quiero que él me trate así, voy a intentar ser bueno para que me deje quedarme….Jinpachi me mira un poco triste pero se le pasa rápido. Coloca al pie de la cama una batea y la llena con agua fría y caliente. Sé que está caliente porque sale humo blanco.

"Es hora de que te dé un baño. No he hecho esto antes, bañar a un bebé, así que dime si hago algo que no te gusta, ok?" dice Jinpachi bajándome de la cama (me carga como si no pesara nada), poniéndome en el suelo para luego quitarme la ropa y los vendajes, con mucho cuidado, y meterme a la batea. Nunca nadie me ha bañado antes, siempre lo he hecho solo desde que me acuerdo. El agua está calientita, muy rica. Se siente tan bien. Nunca me he bañado con agua caliente. Jinpachi me jabona y lava despacio, suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperme…..me gusta mucho.

Me pasa una esponja muy blandita por todo el cuerpo, sacando todo lo sucio de mi piel sin presionar mucho mis heridas…..cuando desperté me di cuenta que no estaba tan sucio como de costumbre pero no me atrevo a preguntarle por qué. Jinpachi usa un jabón que huele muy rico para lavarme, y me echa algo en el cabello que huele más rico aún! Sus dedos me hacen cosquillas y me río. Él parece contento y me hace más cosquillas pero sin tocarme donde tengo moretones. Me pide que cierre los ojos y coloca una mano sobre mi cara a la vez que me quita la sustancia que ha puesto en mi cabello, con agua…nunca me he sentido tan limpio en mi vida! Me gusta un montón!

Jinpachi me envuelve en una toalla, me seca con cuidado, y coloca ropas nuevas encima mío, luego de revisar mis heridas y vendarme de nuevo. La ropa es tan cómoda, suavecita y bonita, aunque algo grande….Jinpachi me levanta del suelo para colocarme sobre la cama…..tengo tanto sueño…..ya he dormido mucho pero igual tengo sueño. Me gusta dormir, en cualquier sitio, aunque mucho más sobre esta cama….es tan suave…..casi no podía dormir con Himiko pues tenía que salir a la calle y otras cosas, por eso aprovechaba cualquier ratito para dormir lo cual la hacía enfadar…..Jinpachi no se enfada con que tenga sueño, más bien me cubre con frazadas y me entrega a Hiro….le cojo fuerte con el brazo, y poco a poco se van cerrando mis ojos…..nunca me he sentido más cómodo, seguro y…..feliz…

* * *

_Bueno, Kamanosuke está por el momento viviendo en el barco :) es un cambio positivo luego del capítulo anterior. Y sobre el tatuaje, Dessiel, mmmm, se verá luego, todavía falta mucho para que Kamanosuke pueda tener uno XD qué será, qué será? Oh! Y estabas en lo cierto, este Kakei es algo histérico jeje XD_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Y sus PMs :) Todavía falta mucho (el fic va a ser largo) hasta que Kamanosuke crezca y se verá que tan distinto lo hace, Maia ;) oh! Y de a pocos van a ir apareciendo los otros personajes =D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. I: Chapter 5: Outburst

_Se preguntan por qué Jinpachi se porta así con el pequeño Kamanosuke? Ciertamente, no es lo común entre los de su clase, los piratas. Eso se sabrá más adelante en la historia, por el momento, les dejo con este capítulo XD_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Finalmente descargamos toda la mercancía y estamos de nuevo en el mar. Desde el almuerzo que no veo a Kamanosuke y ya le extraño un montón. Aunque en un principio pensé que le fastidiaría tener que quedarse en el cuarto, solo, la mayor parte del día, no fue así. Cuando le expliqué que no podía salir de mi cuarto (que por eso echaba llave al irme) porque nadie sabía que le había traído conmigo al barco, Kamanosuke no hizo un escándalo como esperaba. "_Está bien. Me gusta aquí dentro….es seguro…..y siempre vuelves aquí a dormir…."_ Fue lo que me dijo, abrazando su conejo, sonriéndome…..en verdad ese niño me desarma. De todas formas busco verle a lo largo del día lo más que puedo para que no se aburra ni se sienta solo. Desayunamos juntos, almorzamos juntos, cenamos juntos…..si tengo tiempo libre, me encierro por horas en el cuarto con él…..mis hombres han percibido el cambio en mi conducta pero nadie dice nada al respecto. Solamente Kakei me mira resignado y me ayuda con lo que puede.

Afortunadamente las heridas de su cuerpo han ido sanando bien. Bañarle ya no es tan desagradable como antes. No, no es que disguste bañarle, o que considere el acto sucio, sino que…..ver las marcas del abuso que ha sufrido sobre su piel me revolvía el estómago….los moretones, arañazos, marcas de cinturón y hebilla…es un alivio que hayan desaparecido por fin pues me costaba mucho actuar normalmente viendo eso sobre su cuerpecito. Ya tampoco lleva el cabestrillo y ahora que está todo limpiecito se ve más lindo que antes. También, poco a poco Kamanosuke se ha ido soltando más conmigo, perdiendo ese miedo de un inicio. Aunque a veces sufre algunos reveses, como el de hace unos días…

_Flashback_

_Antes de cerrar el cuarto, le digo a Kamanosuke que puede jugar con lo que quiera dentro de la habitación. Me voy a ir por horas y temo que el niño se aburra al quedarse solo por tanto tiempo. Aunque se entretiene bastante jugando con Hiro (le trata como si fuera gente. Conversa con él incluso. Es extraño pero tierno. Según Kakei, es normal), llevo dos días convenciéndole de que está bien que coja lo que hay en el cuarto, que juegue con lo que quiera. He quitado todo lo filoso o peligroso de dentro del cuarto (cuchillos y armas y demás cosas no aptas para niños) así que no tengo miedo de que se haga daño si juega un poco._

_El día pasa lento pero por fin llega la hora de volver a verle. Llevo suficiente comida para ambos, especialmente carne, vegetales y un dulce para Kamanosuke. Al bañarle me di cuenta lo flaco que estaba el niño, casi en los huesos. Esa mujer le mataba de hambre! Kakei me recomendó lo que podía darle de comer para que suba de peso pronto, cosas que le nutran de verdad para que crezca fuerte y eso es lo que traigo conmigo en la bandeja. Ya ha ganado algo de peso pero quiero que suba un poco más. Afortunadamente no rechaza la comida como hacen otros niños, según me cuenta mi amigo._

_Abro la puerta y no veo a Kamanosuke por ningún lado. Dejo la bandeja a un costado y vuelvo a llamar su nombre. En eso, escucho un sollozo…y luego otro más…parece venir de debajo de la cama. Me agacho para ver y encuentro al niño agazapado, cubriéndose la boca para no hacer ruido._

"_Bebé, qué ocurre? Por qué lloras?" hace días que no llora. La última vez fue por una pesadilla. Era muy de noche para preguntarle a Kakei lo que debía hacer al respecto, además no quería dejar al niño solo, llorando en la oscuridad, así que le cogí en brazos, repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que sólo había sido un mal sueño y que yo estaba ahí para protegerle, sobando su espalda en pequeños círculos. Luego de un largo rato se calmó, y pronto se quedó dormido en mis brazos….Desde entonces le pego a mí por las noches y no ha vuelto a tener pesadillas desde hace ya varios días._

_Kamanosuke me habla pero no logro captar lo que dice. Le pido que lo repita y, entre sollozos, me pide perdón, señalando a un lado de la cama….volteo a ver y encuentro un florero roto en el suelo. Mierda! El florero era de vidrio!_

"_Kamanosuke, estás herido? Tocaste el florero?" seguramente estuvo jugando, rompió el florero y se ha cortado. Soy un idiota! Me deshice de las armas pero dejé algo tan peligroso a su alcance. El mueve la cabeza negativamente. Entonces no está herido….bien. Le pido que salga de allí abajo pero él no hace caso, sólo llora más tristemente…..si no está herido, por qué llora? Tal vez…_

"_Bebé, no estoy molesto. Es sólo un florero. Lo importante es que no te lastimaste. No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada malo. Por favor sal para verte…" Podría sacarlo a la fuerza, levantar la cama, pero eso le asustaría más. Quiero que me pierda el miedo, que confía en que nunca voy a lastimarle….reparar de a pocos el daño que le hizo su madre al tratarle tan mal…_

_Espero pacientemente y al cabo de un ratito, Kamanosuke sale de debajo de la cama, gateando. Intenta secarse las lágrimas pero sólo consigue mojar más su cara así que le ayudo con eso. Le repito varias veces que no ha sucedido nada, que fue mi culpa por haber dejado eso allí, y que sé que no lo hizo a propósito. Le levanto y le coloco sobre la cama para poder recoger los vidrios rotos y botarlos por la ventana, al mar. Me aseguro de no dejar ningún pedazo por más chico que sea para que no se corte con él jugando. Cuando termino de hacer esto, me echo al lado de él en la cama para comer nuestra cena. Tendré que retirar más cosas de mi cuarto al parecer…_

_Fin del flashback_

Sé que todavía tiene miedo pero creo que con el tiempo conseguiré que se sienta mejor. Tiempo…..no sé cuánto más de eso tendremos. Siendo sincero, he ido atrasando la partida del niño. He buscado lugares, sí, posibles sitios donde dejar al niño para que unas buenas personas le críen pero ningún sitio me place del todo….Kakei dice que estoy siendo muy exigente a propósito y pueda ser que tenga razón…..en verdad me gustaría que Kamanosuke se quede aquí conmigo. Me perturba la sola idea de dejarle con extraños, por más buenas que sean sus intenciones….no saber si el niño está bien cuidado, si le tienen protegido de los peligros del mundo…..yo puedo darle una buena vida aquí, no le faltaría nada y cuidaría que nadie le hiciese daño. No tendré experiencia criando niños pero no creo hacerlo peor que su madre…..su madre….no le he dicho lo que hice con ella….no sé si me odiará por eso….no quiero averiguarlo….tal vez cuando sea mayor….

Para mi alivio, Kamanosuke no parece interesado en saber de ella. La única vez que salió el tema de su madre fue porque yo se lo mencioné….quería saber si no se arrepentía de haber venido conmigo dejándola a ella atrás_….."Himiko me odia. Nunca le gustó tenerme con ella. Dijo que estaría mejor sin mí…..supongo que ahora está feliz pues no tiene que verme más…"_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando terminó de decirme eso….nunca más he vuelto a tocar el tema. De a pocos me ha ido contando lo que fue su vida a su lado. Los castigos, el hambre y el frío de mendigar en las calles, el abuso verbal y físico de ella, los bandidos del pueblo, otros chicos, los hombres que se quedaban en la casa…. Lo que Honda le hizo, la historia completa y por qué no me dijo….Fue la decisión correcta haber matado a ese bastardo….

También me mencionó como a veces le encerraban en el armario desde donde podía escuchar a su madre tener sexo con sus parejas eventuales…..claro que no lo dijo con esas palabras…..por suerte es muy chico para entender que hacían pero aún así es repudiable lo que le hicieron, está mal. Otro cambio que deben haber notado mis hombres es que ya no traigo mujeres para celebrar dentro del barco. Les mando a que se diviertan en el pueblo a cambio, toda la noche si es necesario…para que no se den cuenta de que yo ya no voy a esos sitios, por lo menos no de noche. No quiero que el niño despierta a causa de una pesadilla, solo….sin nadie que le consuele….No, no puedo hacer eso….Tampoco traer mujeres al barco, aunque no meta a ninguna a mi cuarto…el sólo saber que el pequeño niño está allí durmiendo y que podría escuchar como nos divertimos con ellas cerca…..no puedo hacerle eso.

Afortunadamente Kakei me ha ayudado a que los hombres desistan de la idea de que traiga mujeres al barco como solíamos hacerlo. No sé que les ha dicho pero ha funcionado hasta el momento….no sé por cuánto tiempo más podamos seguir así, con este engaño…..Entro a mi habitación trayendo conmigo comida como de costumbre (esta vez he traído un postre adicional, por si Kamanosuke desea uno más). El niño está sobre mi cama, jugando con su muñeco. Ha construido un fortín de almohadas alrededor suyo….cuando se da cuenta que estoy allí, voltea a verme mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa….

Comemos mientras le cuento lo que hecho el tiempo que he estado fuera. Le hablo del sitio al que hemos llegado pero que él no puede visitar a pesar de estar tan cerca…no parece molestarle pero a mí sí me hace sentir mal. Tenerle aquí encerrado bajo llave, oculto como si fuera un sucio secreto que no quiero que nadie conozca…..es una de las cosas que me hacen pasear por los pueblos a los que vamos en busca de un lugar para él…..le quiero conmigo pero no así…..qué estoy haciendo?

Cuando terminamos de comer, le entrego el postre que le he traído y las ropas nuevas que le he comprado. Las que cogí en un inicio del cuarto de Kakei eran muy grandes para él (eran de sus sobrinos….no tengo ni idea la edad que tienen. Debería preguntar?). De a pocos he ido comprándole más ropa para que tenga qué ponerse cada día. Kamanosuke me da las gracias y hace como que se quiere acercar más a mí pero se detiene a medio camino. Cuando me dispongo a ponerme de pie, siento su manito sujetar mi camisa. Antes de que pueda preguntar lo que quiere, Kamanosuke se levanta y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias….por quedarte conmigo"…no sé que decir….sólo enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y le pego más a mí. Estamos así por un rato hasta que le dejo ir y le digo que es hora de dormir. Me meto bajo las sábanas, Kamanosuke hace lo mismo y le traigo más cerca de mí. Al poco rato se queda dormido….ya es muy tarde, estoy enganchado, no puedo dejarle ir ahora, por mal que eso suene. No soporto más la idea de separarme del niño…..nunca lo hubiese imaginado semanas atrás…..ahora sólo queda convencer a Kakei de que eso es lo mejor para que me ayude a hacer que esto funcione…..

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Jinpachi ha vuelto a salir pero dice que volverá a la hora de almuerzo. La última vez trajo anguila para comer. Nunca había comido eso antes pero estuvo riquísimo! Siempre me trae cosas ricas. Me dice como se llaman, me cuenta lo que hace fuera, responde a todas mis preguntas…..al inicio no preguntaba mucho pues pensaba que me llamaría idiota por no saber, como hacía Himiko, pero parece que a él le gusta que le pregunte. Le extraño cuando se va pero eso no importa porque sé que va a volver. Él me ha prometido que siempre volverá…..además, aquí están todas sus cosas, no puede dejarlas, verdad? Y éste es su barco.

No le he dicho pero me gustaría conocer su barco, lo que hay fuera de estas paredes, los sitios que visita, pero me quedo callado. Él dice que nadie puede enterarse que estoy aquí, que éste no es un sitio para niños, así que no puedo hacer mucho ruido para que no me descubran. No quiero que se den cuenta que Jinpachi me ha traído donde no debe y me separen de él…..no importa si eso significa quedarme encerrado aquí. No quiero separarme de él…..la sola idea me pone muy triste…..Además hay cosas interesantes en su cuarto, Hiro y yo la pasamos bien juntos, y me siento seguro aquí, sin gente mala molestándome como cuando me quedaba dando vueltas en el pueblo, mendigando y robando, día y noche…no quiero volver a eso….

Jinpachi dice que no quiere que trabaje, por lo menos no hasta que sea mayor y que él cuidará de mí hasta que crezca…..en un inicio pensé que lo decía pues creía que lo haría mal pues era pequeño y tonto, pero Jinpachi afirma que eso no es así, que sólo quiere que juegue y me divierta como los demás niños de mi edad….se siente bien hacer eso, también tener a alguien que me cuide…..Jinpachi me cuida bien. Me baña, me compra ropa bonita, juega conmigo, me da comida rica todos los días, me cepilla el cabello…dice que mi cabello es muy bonito, el más bonito que ha visto jamás!…..no digo que sea un mentiroso, pero los otros chicos se burlaban de mí por mi cabello, decían que era feo y extraño…aunque a Jinpachi le gusta peinarme, así que en verdad debe gustarle mi cabello….me compró un peine (cepillo le llamó) con pelos suaves que no se clavan en mi cabeza. Me gusta mucho! También lo uso en Hiro pero él no tiene mucho pelo.

Hace unos días, Jinpachi trajo algo que colgó en su pared. Cuando le pregunté qué era, me dijo que era un calendario. Cuando se fue, me puse a verlo de más cerca y me di cuenta que ya había visto uno antes. Uno de los hombres que se quedaba en la casa trajo uno y lo colgó en la pared también. No sabía cómo se llamaba entonces, nunca pregunté. Al día siguiente, cuando caminaba por el pueblo escuché risas y vi niños corriendo así que fui a ver qué pasaba. Me asomé a la casa de dónde venía la bulla y vi mucha gente alrededor de un niño, como de mi edad, en una casa bonita. Había mucha comida y juguetes alrededor suyo. Escuchando lo que hablaban me enteré que era su cumpleaños y le habían hecho una fiesta.

Por días no pude sacarme eso de la cabeza. Nunca había tenido una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y pensaba que era porque no sabía cuando era mi cumpleaños. Una madre en la fiesta le dijo a su hijo que cumpleaños era el día en que uno nace, así que pensé que Himiko sabría pues era mi mamá. Esperé que estuviera de buen humor para preguntarle sobre mi cumpleaños. Me dijo que ya tenía cuatro años, que los había cumplido hace dos semanas, y, luego que le insistí bastante, me señaló molesta un día en el calendario. No entendía qué decía pero memoricé el número (no sé leer ni contar, pero puedo distinguir números de letras) que allí aparecía. Cuando le pregunté por qué no tuve fiesta me respondió que el día en que nací fue el más horrible de su vida, que no iba a celebrar algo así…

Cuando vi mejor el calendario que trajo Jinpachi me di cuenta que faltaba poco para que sea el día de mi cumpleaños. Justamente es mañana! No se lo he dicho, tengo miedo que no le importe al igual que a Himiko o, no sé…..sólo sé que quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con él, hacer las cosas que siempre hacemos juntos y darle un beso en la mejilla como el otro día….hace tiempo que quería devolver el cariño que me daba pero temía que no le gustara. Sin embargo, le gustó mucho, no me empujó ni nada, más bien me devolvió el abrazo. Mañana pienso hacer lo mismo y cualquier cosa que le haga feliz.

No se lo he pedido directamente para que no sospeche, pero me he asegurado que ese día se quede todo el día conmigo. Jinpachi me dijo que no tiene cosas importantes que hacer para mañana así que se quedará todo el día en el barco. No podría estar más feliz! Aunque no lo sepa, mañana va a ser el día más especial de mi vida. Voy a pasar mi primer cumpleaños con mi primer amigo.

**Jinpachi's POV**

Hoy el día ha comenzado de maravilla. Luego de desayunar con Kamanosuke (quien parecía más entusiasta de lo habitual) subí un momento a cubierta con la sola intención de traer algo más de comida pues el niño amaneció más hambriento que de costumbre (lo cual me parece bien. Ya está más llenito y su piel tiene un color saludable), cuando uno de mis hombres me informó que alguien quería verme. Un antiguo cliente nuestro había venido a la ciudad y quería que le acompañe a hacer unos negocios no muy lejos de allí, a cambio de buen dinero. Aunque eso me tomaría varias horas, el trabajo era sencillo (sólo iba a hacer de mediador pues este hombre no tiene experiencia en ello y los sujetos con los que piensa comerciar son peligrosos) y la paga excelente.

No tenía programado nada para hoy, sólo planeaba quedarme en el barco el día entero pues el negocio estaba flojo por estos lares y mañana partiríamos a tierras más prósperas. Esto nos ha caído de maravilla! Kamanosuke ya está acostumbrado a mis ausencias y no se molesta por ello. Volveré para el almuerzo como otros días así que no hay problema. Termino de hablar con el cliente y le digo a Kakei que prepare todo para partir pues él y 2 hombres más me acompañarán. Ahora sólo queda dejar esta bandeja de comida en mi cuarto para partir de una vez. Nuestro cliente espera.

Cuando le informo Kamanosuke de las buenas noticias él se queda callado de repente y su expresión se torna sombría. Agacha la vista, abrazando fuerte a su conejo. No sé que le ocurre, así que me acerco a él y toco su cabeza para llamar su atención. Él aparta mi mano empujándola con la suya, alejándose de mí, exigiéndome que no le toque….qué ocurre?

"Dijiste que te quedarías todo el día en el barco hoy! Eres un mentiroso!" levanta la voz, mirándome molesto…..no entiendo…..

"Dije que no tenía programado nada para hoy, pero algo ha surgido. No he dicho ninguna mentira." Le explico calmadamente para conseguir que no hable más fuerte….alguien le puede oír.

"Si te vas a ir, entonces llévame contigo!" qué cosa?...él sabe que no puedo hacer eso, ya le he explicado por qué.

"Kamanosuke, por qué me pides eso si sabes que no puedo? Sólo me voy a ir por unas horas, nada nuevo, volveré para el almuerzo."

"No quieres que salga! Me encierras con llave! QUIERO SALIR!" grita fuerte el niño. Las paredes son gruesas pero no tanto, si sigue así le van a oír. Siento una punzada en el pecho ante este reclamo…tenía pensado decirle en estos días lo que había pensado hacer respecto a eso pero ahora no es el momento.

"Entiendo, estás molesto, pero podrías bajar la voz? Hay gente fuera y te pued-"

"NO ME CALLO! SI NO TE QUEDAS, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! LLÉVAME CONTIGO! QUIERO SALIR!" grita Kamanosuke cada vez más fuerte. Intento calmarle pero es en vano, no quiere escuchar. De pronto, puedo oír pasos sobre nosotros, vienen de la cubierta, y gente murmurando…..definitivamente han escuchado algo, no tardarán en descubrir que el ruido proviene de aquí. Lo intento de nuevo pero sólo consigo que el niño grite más fuerte, corriendo por la habitación, golpeando las paredes….nos van a descubrir!...esto es suficiente!

"YA BASTA!" exclamo fuerte, golpeando una de las paredes fuerte pero sin romperla. Kamanosuke se queda completamente quieto y en silencio…..mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes aterrorizados y sorprendidos. Doy un paso para acercarme a él y disculparme pero el niño retrocede atemorizado y corre a esconderse bajo la cama…..qué he hecho?

Me quedo viendo la cama un rato hasta que escucho que tocan a mi puerta. Es Kakei. Pregunta si ya estoy listo para partir. No hay manera que pueda deshacer lo que hice…semanas para que confíe en mí y ahora…no, no había forma que funcionara desde un principio. No soy la persona adecuada para ayudarle, menos ahora. Abro la puerta y me uno a Kakei en el hall, indicándole que ya estoy listo. Él sabe que algo malo ha sucedido pero no pregunta nada…..me conoce bien como para entender que no deseo hablar por el momento.

Es hora de hacer lo que debí hacer en un principio…..

**Kakei's POV**

Aunque Jinpachi consiguió engañar a nuestros compañeros de viaje durante el trabajo con el cliente, no puede esconderse de mí. Algo malo ha sucedido pero no podremos hablarlo hasta que estemos de regreso en el barco, a solas. Luego que bajara a su camarote con la excusa de traer algo de allí (en verdad iba a llevar algo más de comer para el niño), escuché gritos. Los hombres a mi alrededor estaban muy enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones como para notarlo pero yo pude darme cuenta. El niño gritaba, no sé qué, pero cada vez lo hacía más fuerte. "_escucharon eso?"_ dijo el amigo del cliente y entré en pánico. Con excusas les llevé fuera del barco para esperar por Jinpachi y mandé a los hombres de la tripulación que estaban cerca a hacer otras cosas.

Una vez hecho esto, regresé a ver qué había sucedido, que demoraba tanto a mi amigo. Llamé a su puerta y él salió al poco rato, indicándome partir pronto, sin mirarme a los ojos. Terminado el trabajo regresamos al barco pero no entramos. Antes de que subamos a la embarcación le digo en voz baja que tenemos que hablar. Él envía a los hombres a que se ocupen de ciertos a asuntos y nos dirigimos a una zona apartada del resto. Jinpachi enciende un cigarrillo y se apoya en un muro.

"Sé lo que quieres saber. Sólo puedo decir que tenías razón. Lo mejor es entregar al niño a gente que pueda cuidarle bien. Ya tengo escogido el lugar. Partimos en la noche para allá." Cómo?! No entiendo. Hace unos días intentaba convencerme que lo mejor para el niño era quedarse aquí con nosotros. Incluso hablaba de adoptarlo como su hijo…..

_Flashback_

"_Vamos Kakei, no es una idea tan loca. Lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora, o no? Kamanosuke está mejor. Ha subido de peso y tiene todo lo que necesita aquí, está seguro con nosotros. Además, creo que le gusta este lugar." Ya lo sabía! Por eso es que ha estado dándole largas al asunto de entregar al niño. Seguro desde un principio fue su idea quedárselo. Cómo no lo vi venir?!_

"_Y qué pretendes? Dejarle encerrado en tu cuarto hasta que sea mayor?! Jinpachi, ya te dije que cuidar a un niño nos es como criar un perro. Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?" Jinpachi me mira feo….estoy seguro que si fuera otro ya le hubiese golpeado por la analogía del perro…..sé que él sabe eso, sólo que por lo que sale de su boca no lo pareciera._

"_Sobre eso…..lo he pensado mucho y creo que hay una salida. Aunque todos saben que no es posible tener niños en el barco, nadie se opondrá a que traiga a uno si se tratase de mi hijo…" qué cosa?!_

"_T-tu hijo? Qué?! Acaso planes adoptar al niño? Pensé que había dicho que no estabas listo para ser padre! Que eras muy joven para eso. Ser padre no es tan sencillo, Jinpachi. Es más que poner un plato en su mesa y ropa y-"_

"_Eso ya lo sé! Y si sabes tanto podrías bien ayudarme como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora…Mira, sólo digo que lo pienses, ok? No es algo que pueda hacer solo, así que necesito saber si me vas a ayudar…creo que Kamanosuke puede tener una buena vida aquí si trabajamos juntos…."_

_Fin del flashback_

Le prometí pensarlo. Eso fue hace 3 días. Debo admitir que Jinpachi ha venido haciendo un excelente trabajo con Kamanosuke, a pesar de su inexperiencia. Lo poco que he visto cuando le espiaba desde alguna rendija sin que me notaran me dejó en claro 3 cosas: 1)Jinpachi ama a ese niño, 2)Kamanosuke le quiere mucho, y 3)El niño era feliz aquí. No entiendo que puede haber sucedido para que de pronto Jinpachi quiera dejar todo eso atrás.

"Espera un momento. Y qué pasó con todo eso de querer adoptar al niño y darle una buena vida aquí? Acaso no ibas en serio?" Jinpachi voltea a verme molesto pero dura poco.

"Claro que iba en serio pero las cosas cambian. Además, nunca me dijiste si estabas de acuerdo, si pensabas apoyarme. No sé que problema haces si tú eras quien me insistía a diario que ya era hora de entregar al niño." Eso no es cierto. Hace días que no se lo menciono, por lo menos no directamente. Sólo le pregunto si ya encontró un lugar que le convenciera….quien no le conociera diría que está enfadado cuando en verdad está triste.

"Dejando eso de lado, dime qué sucedió para que cambiaras de parecer." Jinpachi me cuenta en detalle la pelea que tuvieron él y Kamanosuke….era lógico que en algún momento el niño se cansara de estar todo el día encerrado. No me parece que sea motivo suficiente para que cambie sus planes…

"Sólo fue un berrinche, ya se le pasará. Si de veras quieres asumir el rol de padre, debes saber que eso suele suceder a menudo."

"No es eso. Yo le grité para que se callara! Perdí los papeles, temía que le escucharan y descubrieran que estaba allí…..intenté que bajara la voz pero no hacía caso así que…..hubieras visto sus ojos. Estaba aterrorizado. Cuando quise acercarme, se fue corriendo a esconder bajo la cama…..ya había estado asustado antes, de muchas cosas, pero nunca directamente de mí, por algo que yo había hecho….El lugar que he encontrado es bonito; el pueblo, tranquilo. Hay otros niños allí, no estará solo. Le dejaré dinero mensualmente a la señora para que no le falte nada…." Dice mi amigo, terminando de fumar su cigarrillo, arrojándolo al suelo. Me dice que va a dejarle el almuerzo al niño y se va.

Por más bueno que sea el sitio, ya no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor, ni para el niño ni para mi amigo. No creo que Kamanosuke pueda encontrar el afecto que necesita en otra persona que no sea Jinpachi…..aunque nervioso, mi amigo se veía contento con la idea de adoptar al pequeño….Luego de unos minutos, Jinpachi regresa y le indica a 2 hombres que terminen de subir las cosas para partir de inmediato luego del almuerzo. Cuando le pregunto por el niño, él tan sólo responde que sigue escondido bajo la cama.

Cuando cae la noche, ya estamos en alta mar, a medio camino de nuestro nuevo destino. Jinpachi fue a dejarle la cena al niño y regresó como hizo en el almuerzo, viendo el mar apoyado en un lado del barco, fumando su cigarrillo. Ya no le pregunto más por el niño. Seguramente sigue escondido y por eso mi amigo se ve tan triste. Además, ya no estará más con nosotros mañana…..debe ser por eso que no intenta si quiera acercarse a Kamanosuke, no sólo por el hecho de que el niño le tenga miedo. Está intentando desentenderse de la situación para que sea más fácil mañana dejarle ir.

En verdad me da pena que no haya funcionado. Lo lamento por ambos. Sólo me queda ayudarle a que todo sea más fácil…..se sentirá mal por unos días, tal vez semanas, pero con el tiempo las cosas volverán a la normalidad…..estoy seguro de ello….

* * *

_Una penita que las cosas resultaran así -_- Kamanosuke es un niño con problemas, será Jinpachi capaz de lidiar con ello? Y Kakei no propone muchas salidas, uh? XD Y Maia, no eres la única que quiere ir a darle un abrazo al pequeñín ;)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	6. I: Chapter 6: Abandoned?

_ADVERTENCIAS: mild violence against a minor (violencia contra un menor)_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ya es de día. Lo sé porque como siempre el sol entra a través de la ventanita del cuarto. Una vez me asomé a ver por ella y sólo vi mar….intentaba ver lo que hacía Jinpachi cuando dejaba el cuarto…Jinpachi…él está molesto conmigo….hice algo muy tonto ayer, me puse a gritar fuerte porque estaba molesto porque él se iba a ir dejándome solo en mi cumpleaños…pero él no sabía que era mi cumpleaños…cuando me gritó que me callara me dio miedo. Nunca antes me había gritado…..así que me escondí bajo la cama pues creí que me iba a pegar….en verdad estaba asustado, estaba temblando…..

Pero no me pegó ni siguió gritando, tan sólo se fue. Cuando volvió con el almuerzo, yo todavía seguía bajo la cama. Jinpachi dejó la bandeja de comida y se volvió a ir…..nunca antes me había dejado comiendo solo, se sintió extraño hacerlo…..se sintió como cuando comía ese pan seco que abandonaban detrás de la panadería, cuando iba allí para comer algo, solo, luego de no conseguir nada mendigando o robando...me gusta cuando comemos juntos…..a pesar de que la comida se veía rica, no me sabía bien en la boca…lo mismo pasó en la cena….no pude terminarla…..

La puerta se abre de repente y entra Jinpachi con el desayuno. Igual que ayer no me dice nada, sólo deja la bandeja y se va sin siquiera mirarme. Ya no estoy bajo la cama, sino echado encima pero no parece notarlo o no quiere…..sigue molesto. Desde ayer quiero disculparme por meterle en problemas pero no pude pues estaba con miedo. Ahora….todavía tengo algo de miedo, a pesar de que lo único que hizo fue gritarme….me dijo que nunca me haría daño y no lo ha hecho pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo…no me gusta estar peleado con él…..no quiero que me odie…..quiero disculparme…..

No he terminado de desayunar (la comida me sabe tan mal como ayer) cuando Jinpachi vuelve a entrar al cuarto.

"Ven, ponte tus zapatos y sígueme. Vamos a salir hoy." Me dice serio, sin mirarme a la cara, cogiendo algo de sus cajones. Como no quiero molestarle más hago lo que me pide sin preguntar a dónde vamos. Recuerdo que ayer le dije que quería salir, tal vez por eso hace esto….le dije que no me gustaba estar aquí encerrado pero no es cierto….sólo quería pasar el día de mi cumpleaños con él…..Tal vez si hago lo que me pide se le pase lo molesto aunque sea un poco y entonces tenga el valor suficiente para disculparme…sí, eso voy a hacer.

Jinpachi sale por la puerta y me pide que vaya con él. Cojo a Hiro fuerte entre mis brazos y le sigo. Camino lo más rápido que puedo con mis piernas cortas para no quedarme atrás. Jinpachi camina delante de mí por pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegamos arriba. La luz del sol me deslumbra pero se me pasa rápido. Desde aquí arriba veo todo….su barco es bien grande! No hay gente alrededor lo que me parece raro pero no digo nada. Jinpachi me dice que siga avanzando y bajamos por una tabla muy larga a tierra firme.

Me da un poco de miedo pues la tabla tiembla pero consigo llegar hasta abajo. Jinpachi no ha volteado ni un segundo a verme, sólo me dijo que vaya con cuidado. Cuando llegamos abajo, veo a mi alrededor y todo es tan diferente. No conozco este sitio y eso me asusta pues no quiero perderme, así que avanzo para cogerme de los pantalones de Jinpachi pero él se mueve a un lado y no puedo. No me quiere cerca suyo?...

"Sube a la carreta." Comanda Jinpachi, así que eso hago. Es alta pero tiene una escalerita. Cuando estoy dentro, él cierra la puerta y desaparece. Es una carreta techada, por lo menos la parte de atrás donde me encuentro. Puedo ver hacia afuera por entre las maderas pues hay espacios. Veo a Jinpachi (no su cabeza pero sé que es él) subir en la parte de adelante, sentándose al lado de alguien que es quien conduce la carreta. Apenas sube nos ponemos en marcha.

Es la primera vez que dejo la seguridad del cuarto de Jinpachi y, aunque hace poco tenía miedo, estando aquí dentro, con Jinpachi tan cerca me siento seguro, así que no me puedo resistir a ver a través de los maderos. Este pueblo es lindo! Hay mucha gente en las calles y animales y familias y todo está limpio y hay muchas frutas de todos los colores en el mercado y…es muy diferente a la isla donde vivía! Jinpachi habla con el señor que conduce la carreta pero no oigo lo que dice, no hablan mucho tampoco. Luego de que termine el paseo le voy a dar las gracias antes de disculparme por lo de ayer….q-querrá aceptar mis disculpas?...estaba muy molesto y todavía lo está, creo…

Todo es muy bonito pero me gustaría más si Jinpachi estuviera a mi lado, conversando conmigo como siempre lo hace. Si hace eso, no volveré a causarle problemas como ayer, nunca más! Fue tonto lo que hice, gritar así por algo tan tonto como mi cumpleaños…..mamá estaba en lo cierto, soy estúpido. Por eso era que no me quería, estoy seguro…..no quiero que Jinpachi me deje de hablar…..todo iba tan bien, en verdad soy estúpido, lo malogré todo….. Tengo miedo que rechace mi disculpas, que se vuelva a molestar conmigo, que me diga que ya no quiere verme y me insulte como hacía Himiko…..si no pierdo el miedo no voy a poder disculparme y tengo que hacerlo…..le rogaré que me perdone si es necesario, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes….

La carreta dobla en una callecita y se detiene en una casa, por la parte de atrás que no se puede ver desde la calle grande. Jinpachi abre la puerta y me pide que baje y eso hago. Me quedo parado al lado de un árbol mientras Jinpachi le dice algo al hombre de la carreta y éste se va al ratito. Dónde estamos? Por qué hemos venido aquí? Una señora sale a la puerta trasera de la casa a recibirle.

"Ven, entra y espera allí." Dice Jinpachi serio como ha estado desde ayer, abriendo la puerta para mí, señalándome un lugar con el dedo. Abrazo fuerte a Hiro y camino rápido hasta allí. Quiere que espere sentado en un cuarto al lado de donde están él y la señora hablando….le entrega dinero….no entiendo que dicen pero no me gusta. Jinpachi no ha dicho mi nombre desde que se molestara conmigo, ni me mira a la cara, ni me habla sólo me ordena qué hacer. No me gusta nada. Espero que una vez que me disculpe vuelva a ser mi amigo…..quiero llorar de sólo pensar que nunca me va a perdonar y abrazo más fuerte a Hiro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse y pronto ser trabada con seguro. Al poco rato, la señora con quien hablaba Jinpachi se para delante de mí, sonriendo…..busco con la vista detrás de ella pero no encuentro a Jinpachi…..

"Hola pequeñín. Tu nombre es Kamanosuke, cierto? Yo soy Tomoyo. Me han hablado cosas muy lindas de ti. Ven conmigo para que conozcas a los demás niños." La señora intenta coger mi mano pero yo me alejo. Qué sucede? No entiendo. Dón—

"Dónde está Jinpachi?" la señora me mira extraño antes de responder luego de quedarse callada mirándome un ratito.

"Jinpachi-san ha tenido que salir por trabajo y te ha dejado aquí conmigo. Quiere que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelva. No tengas miedo. La vas a pasar muy bien aquí jugando con los otros niños." Ya no intenta tocarme pero se me acerca mucho y no me agrada. Jinpachi quiere que me quede aquí?...no entiendo, por qué? Y por qué no me lo dijo él mismo y se fue sin decir adiós?

"C-cuándo regresa?" me estoy aguantando las ganas de llorar. No voy a llorar frente a esta señora. Yo le dije que quería salir y me ha traído aquí para que no me quede en el barco…..que espere por él como siempre lo hago….pero esto no es el barco, no estoy en su cuarto, aquí no están sus cosas así que no tiene razón para volver y eso me asusta….. Él es mi amigo, él lo dijo, así que no me va a dejar aquí, cierto? Si dice que volverá entonces debe esperar a que regrese….pero ayer estaba tan molesto….y aún no me he disculpado…..

"Ves eso sobre la pared?" me pregunta la señora señalando una cosa redonda con flechas. "Eso es un reloj y marca la hora. Cuando la flecha más pequeña esté aquí y la más grande aquí, Jinpachi-san volverá." Explica la señora. Miro atentamente donde me señala para no equivocarme. Las flechas avanzan muy lento, quisiera que se dieran prisa pero la señora dice que así no es como funciona…..voy a mirar esa cosa todo el rato hasta que las flechas se pongan como la señora ha indicado….entonces volverá Jinpachi y nos iremos de aquí.

La señora me lleva hasta otro cuarto más grande donde hay otros niños. No me interesa conocerles pero igual ella me dice como se llaman y les pide que sean buenos conmigo pues soy nuevo. Cuando la señora se va, voy caminando hasta una esquina del cuarto desde donde puedo ver la cosa esa con flechas y me siento allí. Un niño de ojos muy negros, de mi tamaño, se me acerca y trata de coger a Hiro pues le parece bonito. Yo le aparto y le digo que no lo toque pues es mío! Y el niño se va llorando fuera del cuarto.

"Olvídate de él. Llora por todo. Tienes un cabello muy extraño, es rojo como un tomate. Te lo habían dicho antes?" dice otro niño, más alto que yo. Creo que se llama Sato o Saito, no sé, no recuerdo y no me interesa. Cuando venga Jinpachi nos iremos de aquí y no volveré a verles nunca. Como no respondo, el niño se aburre y se va pero no lejos. Conversa con otro niño de su mismo tamaño. Los dos hablan y voltean a verme varias veces, riéndose luego….se burlan de mí?

"Vi que viniste con alguien. Un señor muy grande y fuerte. Era tu papá?" me pregunta una niña sentada cerca de mí, mirando por la ventana. La niña es sólo un poco más alta que yo y tiene el cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura.

"Es mi amigo y se llama Jinpachi. Va a volver más tarde por mí." Le explico para que le quede bien claro que me voy a ir pronto así que mejor no se moleste en conversarme pues no quiero ser su amigo….sólo necesito a Jinpachi como mi amigo.

"Mi papá me trajo aquí. También estoy esperando que vuelva. Quiero verle llegar para salir a recibirlo en la puerta con un abrazo y sepa lo mucho que le quiero! Mejor voy a la otra ventana para esperar por él. Chau!" dice la niña y se va dando brincos hasta una ventana que está más cerca de la puerta principal…así que su papá va a venir por ella, entonces no debe ser extraño dejar a los niños en este lugar mientras los papás trabajan. Aunque Jinpachi no es mi papá…..yo también quiero hacer eso, recibir a Jinpachi con un abrazo cuando vuelva para que sepa que le quiero y que siento mucho lo que hice ayer, para que no vuelva a dejarme aquí…..

"No le hagas caso a esa niña, está loca!" dice el niño de hace un rato, pero ahora está acompañado de su amigo quien me sonríe como burlándose de mí. No me gusta. Él es quien habla luego.

"Sí, loca! Su papá la dejó aquí hace 1 año y ella todavía cree que va a volver! No entiende que esta casa es para niños sin padres o que han sido abandonados pues sus padres ya no pueden cuidar de ellos por falta de dinero. Pero no te preocupes, este lugar es bueno. Tienes donde dormir y qué comer. No está mal!" dice el niño pero casi no escucho el final…..abandonado? no, eso no puede ser cierto! Jinpachi no haría eso, él me quiere, dijo que volvería! Además-

"Jinpachi tiene mucho dinero! Él no me dejaría, él es bueno y me dio a Hiro….no es como mi madre que me odiaba!" digo fuerte, intentando contener las lágrimas. No hay razón por qué llorar, estos niños mienten. Tal vez su papá habrá abandonado a esa niña pero Jinpachi no lo haría, es mi amigo, y tiene dinero, no me dejaría por falta de dinero. Mienten!

"Ok, cálmate. Entonces ese señor no es tu padre y tiene plata pero eso no quita que no te pueda dejar aquí. Tal vez hiciste algo que le molestó y ya se aburrió de ti. El niño al que le gritaste hace poco era así. Vivió por un tiempo con un señor viejo que le cuidó cuando murieron sus padres pero cuando rompió algo muy valioso que tenía en su casa, le trajo aquí y nunca más volvió." …

Los niños se van pero ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Entonces el niño hizo algo malo y le abandonaron…yo también hice algo malo…..entonces Jinpachi ya se aburrió de mí y por eso me ha dejado aquí?...eso no puede ser verdad. No, los niños mienten! Tal vez ese señor no quería al niño, no de verdad. Jinpachi sí me quiere! Me cuida, me hace mimos, me dice todos los días lo bueno que soy, lo mucho que le gusta tenerme con él…No, él va a volver, estoy seguro. Sólo tengo que esperar….

* * *

No comí nada durante el almuerzo pero no tengo hambre. Ya es de tarde y falta poco para que oscurezca…también falta poco para que las flechas se pongan como la señora indicó. El estómago se me revuelve de los nervios. La señora ha salido y nos ha dejado encerrados en la casa con llave. No es mala pero no me interesa. Está lloviendo fuera así que todo se ve más oscuro. Las flechas se ponen como esperaba que hicieran hace rato y mi corazón se detiene…..espero un largo rato y nada pasa…..Jinpachi no viene, sólo el agua de lluvia golpea la puerta…..sigo esperando y nada….no va a venir…..

Escondo mi cara en la cabeza de Hiro para que no me escuchen llorar…para que los otros niños no se burlen de lo estúpido que soy. Ellos me dijeron que Jinpachi no iba a volver por mí y no les creí…..me ha dejado aquí, ya no quiere verme, no quiere ser más mi amigo porque soy tonto y causo problemas….Mis lágrimas mojan la cabeza peluda de Hiro pero él no se queja, parece triste por mí….ahora sólo le tengo a él…

No quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero volver al barco, dormir en esa cama grande con Jinpachi abrazándome…no quiero que me deje aquí…Su barco casi nunca sale de noche, menos cuando llueve. Le gusta esperar a que amanezca para ir a otro sitio…si voy a buscarle ahora tendré tiempo para hallar su barco. Le pediré perdón de rodillas, le prometeré ser bueno, haré lo que pida con tal que me deje quedarme con él en su barco! No importa si ya no me deja dormir en su cuarto, con tal que no me abandone aquí, dormiré en cualquier rincón, no le molestaré más…..no puede irse sin escuchar cuánto siento haberle causado tantos problemas, sin pedirle perdón.

La puerta de la casa se abre y entra la señora cargando cosas en unas bolsas. Aprovecho que está distraída y ha dejado la puerta abierta para salir corriendo hacia la calle. Ella grita y llama mi nombre pero no dejo de correr lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas cortas, tampoco puedo entender lo que dice a causa de la lluvia. Al poco tiempo estoy todo mojado, al igual que Hiro pero no me importa. Camino por las calles vacías…..no sé dónde estoy. No se parece en nada al pueblo que vi en la mañana, todo bonito y lleno de gente.

Camino sin rumbo, temblando de frío pero sin detenerme. La ropa y el pelo se me pegan al cuerpo. No hay señales ni de Jinpachi ni si barco. No tengo idea de dónde puede estar el muelle. Pasa mucho tiempo y la tormenta se pone peor. El viento lluvioso me golpea en la cara y hace temblar más mi cuerpo…..estoy solo de nuevo, vagando por las calles, como antes, sólo que peor…siento una horrible opresión en el pecho con cada paso que doy, con cada esquina que volteo sin encontrar a quien estoy buscando…antes prefería estar en las calles a volver a casa pues algunas veces no era tan malo como ser golpeado por Himiko….ahora sé lo que es tener un lugar lindo a dónde volver, tener a alguien que me trate bien y guste de estar conmigo…..quiero volver allí…..

Es inútil….estoy perdido…nunca le voy a ver de nuevo…..Me siento en el suelo sucio y mojado, junto a una roca, abrazando fuerte a Hiro, llorando ahora sin contenerme…..nadie puede oírme debido a la tormenta pero, aunque lo hicieran, tampoco les importaría…..no es la primera vez que lloro en medio de la calle. Nadie me ayudó entonces, nadie lo hará ahora…Jinpachi era el único que se preocupaba por mí y ahora le he perdido…..

"Mira, justo lo que estaba buscando! Tenía unas ganas de jugar a las patadas y puñetes y una linda muñequita ha aparecido!" escucho decir a alguien y levanto la cara. Dos hombres claramente borrachos me miran parados cerca de mí.

El más gordo de los dos, me coge del cabello y me fuerza a levantarme. Intento pellizcarle pero no me deja, zarandeándome de un lado a otro aún cogiéndome del cabello. Eso duele mucho! Sin que me de cuenta, el otro hombre viene por detrás y me quita a Hiro de las manos, arrojándolo lejos, al suelo mojado.

"Hiro!"

"Vamos, grita más fuerte! No sé que hacías vagando por esta parte del pueblo pero fue muy estúpido de tu parte. Antes de que acabe la noche vamos a romper cada uno de tus huesos, uno a uno! Me encanta el sonido de huesos pequeños quebrándose!" grita el que me tiene cogido, riendo como loco….tengo miedo. De pronto, veo que Hiro es arrastrado lentamente por un pequeño riachuelo que se ha formado en la calle. Tengo que salvarle! Sólo le tengo a él ahora….y me lo dio Jinpachi…..no voy a dejar que se lo lleve el agua. El hombre me abofetea un par de veces. Cuando va a hacerlo una tercera vez, muerdo su mano duro y él me suelta. Corro hasta donde está Hiro y le salvo. Cuando el otro hombre se me acerca, enrollo mi cuerpo sobre el de Hiro para protegerle.

"NIÑO IDIOTA!" grita el hombre antes de darme un puntapié en la espalda. AH! Su amigo se para al otro lado y me patea fuerte en la pierna, lo que me hace gritar más. Intento cubrir a Hiro y mi cabeza al mismo tiempo pero no lo hago bien. Ambos hombre empiezan a darme de patadas y a veces se agachan para darme de puñetes, en la espalda, lados, brazos y piernas. Duele mucho y pronto estoy llorando, gritando muy alto que se detengan…. Suplicando que se detengan…..Un hombre me da fuerte con su pie en el abdomen, aprovechando que bajé un poco mis piernas a causa del dolor, y me envía volando lejos.

A causa del impacto, suelto a Hiro y él cae algo lejos de mí. Sin perder tiempo, a pesar del dolor que siento, me arrastro hasta donde está para cogerle y justo cuando le tengo de nuevo en mis brazos, alguien me jala de una pierna y tira de ella para lanzarme por los aires, impactando con un árbol que hay cerca. La vista se me nubla pero no me desmayo ni suelto a Hiro….ellos se acercan y puedo ver en sus ojos que ya se cansaron de jugar conmigo….esta vez vienen a matarme en serio…

**Jinpachi's POV**

Hace horas que dejé a Kamanosuke en su nuevo hogar pero no me siento mucho mejor que en la mañana. Kakei dice que se me pasará con el tiempo así que debo creerle. He hecho lo que tenía programado hacer aquí casi en automático. Aunque Kakei quiso distraerme conversando conmigo de verdad no estaba de humor….mañana partiremos temprano rumbo a otra isla para vender unas cosas en el mercado de allá….pensaba partir hoy pero ha comenzado a llover….no creo que vaya a dormir a mi cuarto hoy tampoco….a pesar de que está lloviendo a cántaros….se sentirá extraño entrar y no ver al niño allí…..no tenía ni idea que me afectaría tanto pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Desde la cubierta del barco donde me encuentro descansando puedo ver la figura de una persona acercarse a toda prisa en esta dirección. Desciendo de la embarcación para ver de quien se trata….para sorpresa mía, se trata de Tomoyo-san, la mujer que dirige el albergue donde dejé a Kamanosuke. De todos los sitios que visité, ése me pareció el más agradable, además, Tomoyo es una buena persona. Qué haré aquí tan tarde con esta lluvia?

"Jinpachi-san! Gracias a Kami que le encuentro! No sé cómo sucedió! Todo pasó tan rápido! Le pido perdón! Oh, Kami!" no entiendo de qué me habla así que le pido que me cuente todo desde el principio.

"Es su niño, Kamanosuke! Estaba llegando a la casa con las compras cuando de pronto él salió disparado por la puerta! Corrí detrás de él para traerle de regreso pero le perdí de vista! No sé donde puede haberse metido! Oh, Kami!" siento como si mi corazón se detuviera en ese momento. Kamanosuke ha huído? Está solo, perdido en este pueblo, bajo esta lluvia? Eso es…..no tengo tiempo para lamentaciones. Debo actuar de prisa. Le digo a Tomoyo-san que yo me encargo, que regrese con los otros niños pues no puede dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.

Una vez que se ha marchado, busco a Kakei y le explico la situación rápidamente. Pronto estamos corriendo por las calles buscando al pequeño niño. No sé por qué ha escapado pero eso no importa ahora. Kamanosuke está posiblemente asustado, perdido en estas calles, a merced de cualquier peligro y de la lluvia. Tengo que hallarle, pronto! Pasan los minutos, media hora, una hora y nada, no hay rastros de él….estoy comenzando a desesperarme. La lluvia cae más fuerte y el viento sopla sin piedad. De pronto me parece oír algo y me detengo a escuchar bien. Kakei me pregunta qué ocurre pero le pido que guarde silencio. No escucho nada por unos segundos pero entonces de nuevo se oye algo…..alguien grita de dolor, llorando…parece un niño…..

Kakei también lo oye y ambos corremos en dirección de los gritos. Cuando llegamos, la escena es perturbadora. Dos hombres adultos, intoxicados, están pateando sin misericordia un cuerpo pequeñito que se encoge para protegerse. Unos cabellos rojos resaltan entre ellos a pesar de la lluvia….se trata de Kamanosuke. Sin pensarlo, casi reflejamente, estoy sobre ellos y sin mucho esfuerzo les cojo del cuello, arrojándolos con fuerza lejos del niño, impactando sus cuerpos contra un muro de piedra que hay cerca. Uno de ellos se levanta y el otro no. Dejo que Kakei se ocupe de los bandidos pues ahora toda mi atención está en el pequeño niño tendido a mis pies…no puede estar muerto…..no…..

"Kamanosuke?" digo extendiendo mi mano para tocar su cabecita, poniéndome en cuclillas al lado suyo. Se ve lastimado pero nada que superficialmente me indique que su vida corre peligro, aunque con los niños nunca se sabe….Mejor le levanto y le llevo con un sanador, por si acaso….En eso, Kamanosuke se mueve y se sienta en el suelo, aún cogido de su muñeco. Todavía tiembla y solloza un poco, con la cabeza agachada. Cuando intento tocarle nuevamente, el niño se aleja un poco antes de levantar su rostro bañado en lágrimas para verme…..debe seguir con miedo de mí….pero es preciso llevarle a un sanador que lo examine si no va a dejar que yo lo haga..

"Kaman-"

"Lo siento! Por favor perdóname! No me dejes aquí!" grita el niño llorando, lanzándose sobre mí, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, escondiendo cabecita entre mi hombro y mi cuello, hablando entre sollozos. "Per-dón! Seré bue-no…no me de-jes, no quie-….no quiero quedar-me aquí, sin ti…..haré lo que pi-das…..lléva-me contigo…." Es todo lo que puedo entender hasta que comienza a llorar más fuerte.

Sobo su espalda, trayéndole más cerca de mí. Su pequeño cuerpo está frío, tiembla aún más ahora que está llorando fuerte, casi atragantándose con sus lágrimas como si…No puedo verle así. Es difícil pero consigo retirarme el abrigo sin dejarle ir, y lo coloco sobre él para calentarle y protegerle de la lluvia. Me sujeta fuerte todo el rato, como si pensara que voy a desaparecer el momento en que sus bracitos dejen de cogerme…Si está bien o mal lo que pienso hacer, sólo el tiempo lo dirá….

"Bebé, cálmate, te vas a hacer daño si sigues llorando así. No voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti, lo prometo." Poco a poco su llanto se vuelve un gimoteo triste y cansado, mientras le repito que no voy a ir a ningún lado, abrazándole fuerte. Volteo a ver a Kakei y veo que los dos hombres de hace rato yacen muertos al lado del muro, con las gargantas cortadas.

"Kakei. Voy a pasar la noche aquí en el pueblo, en el hospedaje de siempre. Por favor, dile a Tomoyo-san que ya encontramos a Kamanosuke. Dile que ya no será necesario que le cuide. Puede quedarse con lo que le di. Kamanosuke necesita un baño y ropa seca, no sé si podrías—"

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo traeré lo que haga falta al hospedaje. Sólo vayan de una vez. Veré que las cosas marchen bien en el barco en tu ausencia." Menciona escuetamente mi amigo, sonriendo levemente antes de desaparecer en la oscura calle.

Kamanosuke ya se ha calmado bastante, sollozando levemente de a ratos mientras le sobo la espalda. Le acomodo mejor y el niño se tensa, agarrando más fuerte mis ropas, gimoteando que no le deje solo.

"No pasa nada, bebé. No te voy a dejar ir." Digo en su oído para tranquilizarle, sobando su pequeña espalda que se agita a causa de su llanto, y partimos rumbo al hospedaje. Todavía tengo mis dudas, aunque no sobre si está bien quedarme con el niño, si es lo correcto, si no me arrepentiré luego. Eso ya lo tengo claro. Lo que tenga que sacrificar para darle una buena vida no me interesa, pero me preocupa no hacer un buen trabajo. Si años en el futuro, cuando sea grande, Kamanosuke me recriminará por haber tomado esta decisión de traerle conmigo….eso es lo que me perturba…y eso que aún no le he contado lo de su madre…..

No hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, tengo que asegurarme que él esté bien, un día a la vez….que el tiempo se encargue del resto….

* * *

_Aunque no pienso abandonar la historia, no sé si en algún momento tendré que postergarla un poco, depende como esté de tiempo :/ Eso y además necesito un nuevo teclado. El que tengo ahora está algo averiado luego de sufrir una horrible caída (algunas teclas ya no funcionan) así que eso hace mi redacción más lenta :P_

_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Hasta la próxima semana :D_


	7. I: Chapter 7: Dad

_El único detalle que faltaba :D_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

El pecho me duele de tanto llorar, me quema, al igual que los ojos y la garganta pero aún así sollozo un poco de a ratos…..es que tengo tantas cosas dentro….ver a Jinpachi allí, después de haberle estando buscando por horas, bajo la lluvia, y que me rescatara de esos hombres malos que me pegaban…no podía creerlo….le cogí fuerte antes que se desvaneciera, lanzándome sobre él…estaba tan feliz de verle, tan triste de que siga molesto conmigo, con tanto miedo de que fuera todo un sueño o se marchara dejándome sólo de nuevo….le pedí perdón una y otra vez….le supliqué que me dejara quedarme con él…..es todo lo que quiero…aún no me ha dicho si me perdona pero dijo que se quedaría conmigo….de todas formas no planeo soltarle, no ahora que le tengo aquí….

Me ha cubierto con su abrigo y ya la lluvia no me moja pero mi cuerpo sigue temblando de frío…y otras cosas más…..Jinpachi me lleva cargado por calles que no conozco, cogiéndome fuerte entre sus brazos, pegándome más a su cuerpo….se siente tan bien, extrañaba esto, el calor de su cercanía. Y si me va a dejar de nuevo donde la señora?...no, no quiero eso…..empiezo a llorar nuevamente y Jinpachi me dice que me calme pues ya falta poco, sobándome la espalda en círculos…..agarrándome más fuerte….le hago caso, dejo de llorar, pero sólo porque estoy muy cansado y todo el cuerpo me duele. Entramos a un lugar muy bonito….no es la casa de la señora pero tampoco es el barco…me va a dejar en otro sitio?

"Miyashiro-san! Tanto tiempo sin verle. Quisiera reservar una habitación para esta noche, una de las pozas de baño y comida para dos. Lo mejor que tenga en la cocina, algo que pueda comer un niño." El señor se acerca y dice que no hay problema antes de preguntar por mí. Jinpachi no le cuenta mucho, sólo que la comida es para mí y que me llamo Kamanosuke. También le pide que me revise….Jinpachi remueve el abrigo de encima de mí y me da frío. Luego me coge de la cintura e intenta separarme de él….no! no quiero! Me cojo más fuerte de su ropa y cuello para no dejar que me abandone aquí. Mi llanto también se deja escuchar, no puedo evitarlo.

"Kamanosuke, confía en mí. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, sólo quiero que el señor te examine. Estas herido. Voy a sujetar tu mano mientras lo hace, ok?"…todavía no quiero pero si va a coger mi mano…..le voy soltando de a pocos y me coloca sobre una mesa. El señor Miyashiro (así se llamaba?) me levanta la ropa y empieza a tocarme el cuerpo, presionando levemente. Volteo a ver a Jinpachi y él me dice que no hay problema, que todo está bien, acariciando mi mano con sus dedos. Mi mano se ve tan chiquita dentro de la suya…..no me suelta como prometió que haría. Yo tengo bien cogido a Hiro con la otra mano.

"Tiene moretones, algunos se verán muy feos mañana pero nada más. Con el cuidado adecuado estará bien en poco tiempo. Te voy a dar un ungüento que puede ayudar con eso. No es por inmiscuirme pero qué le sucedió al niño?" Jinpachi le cuenta que unos borrachos me atacaron y me cogieron a patadas pero le tranquiliza diciéndole que ya se ocupó de esos bastardos (mi mamá me llamaba así a menudo. No sé que quiere decir pero entiendo que es un insulto, algo feo). El señor me acomoda las ropas y me paro en la mesa para poder rodear con mis brazos el cuello de Jinpachi nuevamente, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

"Se ve que te quiere mucho, Nezu-san. La poza 3 está libre y lista para usarse, pueden ir allá. Les llevaré la comida a su habitación." El señor se va y Jinpachi me lleva a un cuarto más pequeño. Hay vapor pero no mucho. Una poza de agua con agua limpiecita se puede ver desde aquí….hay plantas y todo es muy lindo….debe costar caro bañarse aquí. Tan asombrado estoy viendo el lugar que no opongo resistencia cuando Jinpachi me suelta y me sienta sobre una mesa no muy alta que hay allí, aunque no dejo ir su camisa.

"Vamos a tomar un baño. Tu ropa está mojada y sucia, así que te la voy a quitar pues sino te puedes enfermar. El agua no es muy profunda pero voy a entrar contigo así que no tienes que tener miedo." Dice Jinpachi, retirándome despacio los zapatos. De repente, coge a Hiro y lo jala para llevárselo…..qué va a hacer?! Por qué me lo quita?! Seguro lo va a romper, como castigo por lo que hice….

"No! No, por fa-vor…..no le hagas da-ño…." Empiezo a llorar y él suelta a Hiro de inmediato. Intenta calmarme con palabras pero no lo consigue…..no quiero perder a Hiro…..si Jinpachi me deja luego, sólo tendré a Hiro….Me calmo un poco al sentir su mano acariciar mi cabeza, mi cara, limpiando también mis lágrimas con sus dedos…me pregunta por qué estoy llorando…

"Hiro no tie-ne la cul-pa de que yo sea ma-lo…..no lo mates…" Jinpachi me seca las lágrimas de la cara y me pregunta muy preocupado por qué creo que va a hacer eso. Sus manos acariciándome se sienten tan bien que me van relajando, además…estoy muy cansado…

"Una vez tuve un gatito. Lo hice con tela y otras cosas que recogí de la basura. Se llamaba Jin. Un día mamá se molestó porque hice algo malo y lo rompió en varios pedazos….." más lágrimas caen de mis ojos al recordar a Jin hecho trizas a mis pies. Jinpachi las seca con sus dedos. Me dice que él no va a hacer eso, que sólo quiere poner a Hiro a un lado mientras me quita la ropa. Cuando le pregunto si él puede entrar con nosotros al agua, Jinpachi dice que sí pues Hiro también necesita un baño.

Me quita la ropa con mucho cuidado y luego él también se quita la ropa. Nunca le había visto sin ropa. No es barrigón ni muy peludo como algunos hombres que se quedaban en la casa. Se ve muy fuerte! Tiene músculos grandes! En sus piernas, en su espalda, en todos lados! Me veré así cuando crezca? No creo, soy flaco y blandito, no creo que crezca para ser tan alto como él tampoco….su pipi es mucho más grande que el mío también, pero hay algo aún más diferente. Jinpachi tiene unos dibujos sobre su piel muy extraños pero me gustan mucho. Por qué yo no tengo de esos? Estiro mi mano para tocar el que tiene en un lado y él me pregunta qué hago.

"Qué son esos? Por qué yo no tengo nada así?" pregunto señalando mi propio costado. Jinpachi responde que es un tatuaje y que no se nace con ellos, que por eso no tengo. Los había visto en otros hombres, aquellos que visitaban la isla pero no sabía qué eran; tampoco se parecían a los que tiene él en su cuerpo. Me dice se los hizo cuando era más joven pero mucho mayor que yo. Respondo que quiero tener uno y él soba mi cabeza diciendo "no, por lo menos no hasta dentro de muchos años." Estoy algo decepcionado pues quiero tener uno para parecerme a él, pero no insisto…..su mano tocando mi cabeza se siente bien…me sonríe…..eso quiere decir que todavía me quiere?

Jinpachi me levanta en brazos y se mete al agua. Una vez dentro de la poza, me coloca sobre una roca plana que hay bajo el agua, donde el agua me llega a la barriga. Jinpachi empieza a lavarme usando jabón y otras cosas que no sé de donde han salido. Me pasa una esponja blandita por el cuerpo limpiando toda la mugre. Lo hace suavemente para no hacerme daño. La verdad me duele un poco pero no digo nada para que no se detenga. Me gusta mucho que él me bañe….lo hace con cuidado como si yo…no sé, como si yo fuese algo valioso y no el niño idiota que soy. Luego me lava la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello –para desenredarlo- antes de enjuagarlo. Mientras él termina de limpiarse, empiezo a jugar con el jabón que se me escapa de las manos. Es gracioso! Cuando por fin lo cojo, baño a Hiro lo mejor que puedo, aunque Jinpachi me ayuda al final para dejarlo todo limpiecito.

"Ahí está. Ya está tan limpio y huele tan rico como su dueño." Dice alegre Jinpachi, enjuagando a Hiro antes de entregármelo. El agua está calientita, así que no siento prisa por salir y empiezo a jugar con Hiro….está blanquito de nuevo. En eso, siento una mano que me coge la cabeza….cuando volteo a ver, Jinpachi está mirándome fijamente…ya no sonríe…..ya recuerdo, aún no ha aceptado mi disculpa. Será que….será que me va a dejar ahora? Debería suplicar más?

"Kamanosuke, por qué escapaste? Te metiste a la parte peligrosa del pueblo, de noche. Esos hombres pudieron haberte matado." Me reprime Jinpachi. Aunque no suena molesto, debe estarlo para decirme esas cosas. Siempre hago las cosas mal pues soy tonto….Si estaba molesto conmigo, entonces por qué fue a ayudarme? Tal vez ya no está tan molesto? Yo sólo quiero que me perdone y me deje quedarme con él…..

"Tomoyo-san te hizo daño? O fueron los otros niños?" muevo la cabeza negativamente pues no quiero empeorar las cosas hablando…..las personas mayores se disgustan cuando hablo o me ignoran porque digo tonterías…..Jinpachi nunca ha hecho esas cosas conmigo pero….tal vez es como ese niño dijo, hice algo malo y ya se cansó de mí…..si es así no entiendo que hace aquí…..pero no quiero que se vaya y me deje solo….quiero llorar….Sigue insistiendo en que le diga, no tengo más opción…

"Me dejaste allí sin decir adiós. Se hizo de noche y no viniste por mí…No pensabas volver…hice algo malo, te hice molestar y te cansaste de mí…..salí a buscar-te para pe-dir-te per-dón…no lo vuelvo a hacer! Lo juro! Si quieres pé-game pe-ro no me de-jes…." No quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo. La voz se me entrecorta y…no sé que más decirle…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Kamanosuke contiene el llanto pero los sollozos que deja salir y la forma en que su pecho se agita….el niño sabía que no iba a volver…fue muy cobarde de mi parte no decirle ni siquiera adiós, casi ni le dirigí la palabra camino al albergue para evitar que me duela menos su partida….fui egoísta al respecto, lo reconozco. Con ello sólo he conseguido no sólo ponerle triste sino también le he hecho sentir responsable al punto que ha puesto su vida en riesgo con la sola idea de encontrarme y pedirme perdón. Esto tengo que remediarlo ahora.

"Kamanosuke, escúchame bien. Lamento mucho haber querido dejarte sin siquiera despedirme, pero no fue por nada que hicieras. Sí, no estuvo bien la forma en que reaccionaste ayer, pero yo estuve peor. Perdí la paciencia y te grité, te hice callar de mala manera y eso estuvo mal. Ver lo asustado que estabas de mí luego de eso fue lo que me llevó a dejarte allí. No porque seas un niño malo, sino porque yo no tengo lo que se requiere para cuidarte. Tomoyo-san es una buena mujer y se preocupa por sus niños. Pensé que ella podría cuidarte mejor que yo y—"

"No me importa! Yo….yo sólo te quiero a ti, me gusta vivir contigo…..no quiero a nadie más…." dice Kamanosuke algo sonrosado, tal vez por lo caliente del agua, quitándose unas lágrimas de los ojos para verme mejor.

"Y a mí me gusta tenerte conmigo…En verdad me gustaría que te quedes conmigo. No te puedo asegurar que no vaya a cometer errores como ése, pero te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo." Kamanosuke replica que lo hago muy bien, y promete comportarse mejor. Le creo pero lo que haga no me preocupa tanto ya. Él no es un loco, berrinche o no, lo que hizo debe haber tenido una razón más profunda que el simple hecho de querer salir a la calle, algo que no me preocupé en averiguar (por querer que se calle la boca para que no le oigan) y que él no ha querido mencionar. Necesito que confíe en mí, que sea capaz de contarme lo que le pasa para poder ayudarle, no sólo ahora, sino cuando sea más grande y tenga cosas más difíciles que superar. Le cojo de la cintura y le saco del agua. Rápidamente le envuelvo en una toalla y le seco con ella. Kamanosuke ríe pues le hago cosquillas sin querer. Yo también me seco y rodeo mi cintura con una toalla.

"Ahora, bebé, quiero que me digas que te molestó tanto ese día. Sé que no fue sólo el no poder salir a la calle, tú no gritas así por algo que me puedes decir libremente. Si no quieres contarme, dilo, pero no me mientas. Sólo quiero entenderte, quiero que confíes en mí." Kamanosuke se enrolla más en su toalla, y agacha la mirada. Sus pequeños pies sobresalen de la mesa, los balancea nerviosamente.

"…vas a pensar que es estúpido….." le aseguro que no va a ser así pero él permanece en silencio por un rato, dudando….

"Ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Quería pasarlo contigo, por eso me molesté….ves, no es nada importante, es tonto…." Cómo? Ahora entiendo que se haya puesto así pero…por qué no dijo nada? Si hubiera sabido, nunca me hubiese marchado, me habría quedado con él. No iba a dejar que su primer cumpleaños conmigo lo pase solo, encerrado en mi cuarto. Le pido que me diga por qué no me contó y Kamanosuke vuelve a agachar la vista, jugando con las orejas de su juguete.

"Himiko nunca hizo nada especial por mi cumpleaños…yo no sabía que tenía un cumpleaños hasta que le pregunté….No sabía si tú querrías celebrar mi cumpleaños o quedarte conmigo…..por eso no dije nada…" esa mujer de nuevo! Aunque esté muerta no deja de atormentar al pobre niño. Miyashiro-san toca la puerta y anuncia que Kakei pasó por aquí dejando ropas y otras cosas en mi cuarto. También dice que la cena nos está esperando ya servida allá al igual que la pomada para el niño. Me alegra haber conocido a ese hombre! Es un salvavidas! No sólo maneja esta posada, sino también un pequeño consultorio. Levanto la carita del niño una vez que Miyashiro-san se ha marchado y le hago verme a los ojos.

"Quiero que recuerdes siempre esto: yo no soy como esa mujer. Ella te trató muy mal pero deja de pensar que fue porque hiciste cosas malas. Cuando crezcas te explicaré por qué ella fue tan cruel contigo, no antes, ok? Ahora vamos a vestirnos y a comer. Pasaremos la noche aquí. Mañana volveremos al barco y nos iremos a otro lugar." Kamanosuke responde con un bajito "ok" antes de ponerse de pie sobre la mesa y enrollar sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Le llevo cargando hasta el cuarto y le ayudo a vestirse luego de aplicarle la pomada sobre sus heridas. Coloco una toalla sobre sus hombros para que no moje sus ropas nuevas con su cabello húmedo mientras me visto. Luego cojo la toalla y comienzo a secar sus bonitos cabellos carmesí.

"Así que tu cumpleaños, uh? Entonces sabes distinguir los números? Sabes leer también?" ahora que se va a quedar definitivamente conmigo debe preocuparme por su educación, cierto? Además, es lo que los padres hacen….todavía tengo que tratar ese tema con él. Cómo lo tomará?

"No, no sé. Un día vino un señor a la casa y trajo un calendario como el que colgaste en la pared, sólo que no tan bonito. Mamá me señaló el día en el calendario y yo lo memoricé!" dice orgulloso el niño, sólo que hay un problema….saco una libreta de mi abrigo y se la muestro a Kamanosuke. Allí tengo una especie de agenda con un calendario que hice a mano. Hago que me señale el día de su cumpleaños y le hago notar que ese número que me ha señalado aparece en todos los meses del calendario. Kamanosuke se sorprende y se pone triste al decirme que no recuerda el mes de su cumpleaños.

"No te preocupes. Si quieres podemos compartir el día de mi cumpleaños y celebrar ambos el mismo día. Qué dices?" propongo antes de pensar bien las palabras que salen de mi boca. Aunque sería más fácil de recordar, no debería el niño tener un día sólo para él? Además, no es que yo haga algo especial en mi cumpleaños (nadie salvo Kakei sabe que día es); sólo me permito relajarme más que usualmente, con grandes cantidades de licor y trayendo una bella chica o dos a mi cama para alegrarme la noche….pensaré en algo más adecuado qué hacer en ese día si acepta. Oh!, el niño parece feliz con la idea y me pregunta de inmediato el día de mi cumpleaños, y yo se lo marco en el calendario de mi libreta.

"Cuántos días faltan para tu cumpleaños? Así?" dice el bebé levantando 7 deditos de sus manos. Lamentablemente tengo que informarle que faltan más días de los que puede contar con sus deditos. Pero Kamanosuke no se pone triste, más bien se queda mirando la libreta, tratando de memorizar la fecha, anunciando luego que tachará los días en el calendario que hay en mi cuarto como le enseñé. Aprende rápido. Me siento orgulloso de haberle enseñado algo útil y verle contento pero necesita aprender a contar…y a leer. Comemos alegremente, sin conversar mucho. Estoy algo nervioso por cómo tomará lo que tengo que decir a continuación. Espero a que termine su postre. Retiro los platos sucios, le peino y le acomodo en mi regazo (estoy sentado sobre la cama), haciendo que me mire, antes de empezar a hablar.

"Kamanosuke. Mira, todavía está el problema de que debes quedarte encerrado en el cuarto cuando me voy para que nadie se entere que estás allí." Kamanosuke me interrumpe diciendo que no le molesta, que no le importa quedarse encerrado en mi cuarto si le dejo quedarse conmigo….parece algo alterado. Dice que antes mintió, que sólo estaba molesto por lo otro y que no fue su intención causarme problemas….que no volverá a quejarse….

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tal vez no siempre me gustará lo que digas pero prefiero que hables conmigo y me cuentes a que te quedes callado. Muy aparte de eso, no está bien dejarte encerrado, no me siento bien haciéndolo. Lo que quiero decir es que…..bueno, tengo un plan para que puedas quedarte conmigo sin tener que esconderte. No tienes que aceptar si no te gusta, ok? Si no estás de acuerdo, pensaremos en otra cosa. Ya te dije, no pienso abandonarte de nuevo." Kamanosuke me queda mirando atento con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Parece una muñequita, de esas de porcelana, sólo que sus ojos no se ven muertos como los de esas cosas, no, están llenos de vida y son brillantes, como gemas.

"Quiero que seas mi hijo. Aunque un barco pirata no es lugar para niños, como el hijo del capitán estás permitido de quedarte ya que no tienes una madre que te cuide. Y sobre eso, es mejor que no hables sobre tu madre con los otros tripulantes. No te preocupes que ellos no te preguntarán si no les cuentas…qué opinas?" Kamanosuke me queda mirando con sus grandes ojos fijamente…no sé si es porque no ha entendido o porque piensa que la idea es muy loca para ser verdad. Si dice que no-

"por qué?..." uh? No está claro? Pensé que—"Himiko decía que yo era un error, no quería que nadie supiera que era su hijo….por qué querrías eso?" sus ojitos se humedecen pero no llora, sólo se queda callado esperando una respuesta.

"Recuerdas lo que te dije? Yo no soy como ella, además ella estaba equivocada. Tú eres un niño maravilloso, cualquiera estaría contento de tenerte como hijo. No sólo quiero que seas mi hijo para que te quedes en el barco. Tú me agradas, me preocupo por ti, me gusta tenerte conmigo y cuidarte….de a pocos me he ido encariñando contigo Kamanosuke y ya te siento como si fueras mi familia. Por eso te lo pido."

"entonces ya no seremos amigos?" oh! había olvidado eso. Kakei me hizo notar también que es muy extraño que un adulto sea amigo de un niño….que se ve mal…lo que insinuó no me gustó para nada. Desde entonces me he sentido algo incómodo al respecto pero no había vuelta que darle. Qué podía decirle al niño en ese momento?! Amistad era lo único que se me ocurrió….

"seremos más que eso. Formaremos una familia. Tu madre no es un buen ejemplo pero en las familias las personas se cuidan unas a otras, especialmente los padres cuidan de sus hijos. No tengo experiencia en esto de ser padre pero te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Te enseñaré cosas nuevas, pasaremos tiempo juntos como hasta ahora….no cambiará mucho nuestra relación salvo que ahora seré oficialmente responsable por ti. La vida que llevo es peligrosa y deberás hacerme caso cuando te ordene algo pues sólo lo hago pensando en tu bienestar. Comprendes?" No sé si he sido lo suficientemente claro pero Kamanosuke mueve afirmativamente la cabeza abrazando fuerte a su conejo…por la forma en que frunce el ceño sé que quiere preguntarme algo. Esto es bueno, no? Que capte estas cosas. Un padre debe saber estas cosas de sus hijos supongo. Los pequeños detalles.

"Nunca he tenido padre pero creo que lo haces bien….." dice mi niño sonrosándose un poco…mi niño? me gusta como suena eso…..Me estoy acostumbrando a esto más rápido de lo que pensaba….

"…te puedo decir papá?...o sólo te sigo diciendo Jinpachi?..." Kamanosuke se muerde el labio inferior, nervioso. Mi corazón da un saltito al escuchar eso, la palabra papá. Semanas atrás la sola idea me hubiese parecido absurda y hasta loca…..ahora escuchar a este pequeño llamarme así me emociona profundamente….

"Si quieres llamarme así, por mí está bien. Después de todo, desde ahora en adelante eres mi hijo y quiero que todos lo sepan." Recuerdo que me contó que su madre no quería que le llame mamá. Eso debe haberle dolido un montón, es otra cosa que le ha marcado bastante. Quiero hacerle ver que hago esto porque en verdad estoy dispuesto a asumir el rol de su padre, que estoy contento de que todos sepan que es mi hijo. Cojo su carita y le acerco para darle un beso en la frente. "Mañana te presentaré ante mis hombres como mi hijo, pero está bien si no puedes llamarme así al principio. No tie—"

"Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mi papá!" exclama Kamanosuke con la carita muy roja ahora. No sé que pasa por su cabecita ya que sus ojos me muestran muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. "…haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí…." Murmura bajito mi niño. Yo le pego más a mí asegurándole que no necesita hacer mucho para conseguirlo pues es un niño muy bueno…No importa cuántas veces tenga que repetírselo, voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta sacar de su cabeza todas esas estupideces que le dijo su madre.

"También quiero darte mi apellido, así será oficial y nadie dudará que eres hijo mío." No le digo que de todas formas la gente va a dudarlo, aunque muchos no dirán nada al respecto. Él y yo no nos parecemos físicamente, además literalmente estoy teniendo un hijo de la nada. Los que me conocen, incluyendo a mi tripulación, pensarán para sus adentros de dónde es que saqué un hijo. Tendré que inventar una historia convincente. Kamanosuke pregunta qué cosa es un apellido.

"Es la segunda parte de tu nombre, lo que indica quiénes son tus padres. Tienes apellido? Himiko alguna vez te dijo?" si mató al padre de Kamanosuke, dudo mucho que le pusiera su apellido aunque quien sabe con esa loca…

"…una vez me dijo que mi nombre completo era Kamanosuke Yuri…" uh? Yuri?! Hasta dónde puede llegar su odio! Esa mujer le puso de apellido el nombre que usaba cuándo era una prostituta! Aquellos del pueblo que sabían de su historia (en especial sus amantes), deben haber fastidiado al pequeño mucho por eso….deben haberse burlado en su cara sin que Kamanosuke entendiera de lo que hablaban….seguramente para eso lo hizo….esa bruja….

"Bueno, de ahora en adelante serás conocido como Kamanosuke Nezu. Qué te parece?" Kamanosuke me abraza sonriendo de contento, repitiéndome varias veces lo mucho que le gusta su nuevo apellido….me da las gracias por aceptarlo como mi hijo…me llama papá y aunque eso me gusta, vuelve todo más real que antes…..estoy algo nervioso pero correspondo a su abrazo. Sé que voy a cometer errores en el camino, sólo espero que Kamanosuke no tenga que pagar por ellos….no me lo perdonaría…..

Al poco rato mi niño comienza a bostezar y le digo que es hora de dormir. Le meto bajo las cobijas cuidadosamente, pegándole más a mí, antes de apagar las velas. Mañana pensaré en los detalles que faltan…..no, mejor pienso en eso mientras el niño duerme….vaya…en qué embrollo me he metido? Kamanosuke no tarda en dormirse. Con sus bracitos rodea su juguete mientras con sus manos coge mis ropas….se ve tan lindo durmiendo así todo acurrucado…me gusta tenerle así….Sí, tengo que hallar una forma de dar las noticias que no levante sospechas…..y debo hacerlo ahora, no postergarlo por el bien del pequeño….es lo que los padres responsables hacen después de todo….

* * *

_Dessiel, butterfly, gracias por sus comentarios :D me animan a seguir. Sigo sin teclado nuevo (no tengo tiempo para comprar uno) pero le doy nomás XD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Kakei tendrá que participar mucho más aún, especialmente luego del siguiente capítulo XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	8. I: Chapter 8: Uncle Kakei

_Otro capítulo más :)_

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

Cómo le habrá ido a mi amigo con el niño anoche? después de que le rescatáramos de ser masacrado a golpes por esos hombres….qué clase de seres desalmados atacan así a un niño indefenso por placer?! Escuchar al pequeño llorar, suplicándole a Jinpachi que no le abandone me partió el corazón…..no había manera que mi amigo le dejara ir, yo tampoco se lo hubiese permitido. Va a ser difícil, convivir con un niño, criarle…..no sé si entienda del todo en lo que se está metiendo…Jinpachi no había pensado siquiera en tener una pareja formal o familia, por lo menos no hasta dentro de varios años…..no tiene experiencia con niños tampoco, que yo sepa…..aunque debo admitir que ha estado cuidando bien de Kamanosuke todo este tiempo…..no sólo en lo más básico, también ha sabido ayudarle a superar ciertos traumas que tiene…..con mucha paciencia….eso me hace suponer que él tuvo una buena crianza, buenos padres, aunque nunca me ha hablado al respecto…..tal vez con mi ayuda podremos criar al pequeño adecuadamente…..nunca pensé en tener hijos pero al menos tengo la experiencia de haber ayudado con mis sobrinos…sin embargo, si Jinpachi se consiguiera una buena mujer haría todo más sencillo.

Ya estoy por llegar a la posada donde está hospedado mi amigo. Después de dejar ropas para él y Kamanosuke (tuve que tocar varias puertas pues todos los puestos habían cerrado debido a la lluvia), e indagar sobre el estado del niño con Miyashiro-san (afortunadamente el niño se va a poner bien. No hubo daños permanentes….físicamente al menos) no les he vuelto a ver. Jinpachi debe haberle hablado sobre lo de convertirle en su hijo para que se quede en el barco. Cómo lo habrá tomado Kamanosuke? Sólo tiene 4 años, no sé si entienda lo que esto significa….Aunque en un inicio pensé en proponerle a Jinpachi que el niño se quede con mi prima, esto no hubiera resuelto nada. Por entonces, el plan era separar a Jinpachi del niño, para que así no lo tuviera que ver de nuevo y no se encariñe más con él…..eso no hubiese sido posible si Kamanosuke se quedaba a cargo de mi prima. Sin embargo, tampoco hubiese sido posible por otros motivos. Mi prima y su esposo no tienen tiempo suficiente para cuidar de un niño con problemas como Kamanosuke (es un buen chico pero su madre le ha hecho mucho daño), ni los conocimientos necesarios para ello.

En fin, eso ya es cosa del pasado. El niño ha de vivir de aquí en adelante con nosotros. También está claro que Kamanosuke no hubiese aceptado ir con alguien que no fuese mi amigo. Cómo resultará esto? Miyashiro-san me saluda cordialmente y me indica que espere en la entrada pues Jinpachi ha de venir en un momento. Es un día bonito así que no me incomoda esperar fuera. No llevo parado mucho tiempo en la entrada de la posada cuando escucho una vocecita alegre acercándose, y la voz contenta de mi amigo. Cuando el niño nota mi presencia se queda callado de repente, mirándome con sus bellos ojos turquesas mientras coge con sus manitas la ropa de Jinpachi, quien le tiene alzado en brazos como a un bebé…..para tener 4 años es bastante chiquito, podría pasar por menos. Es la primera vez que le puedo ver detenidamente a la luz del día…..es el niño más bonito que he visto jamás: piel clara, largas pestañas, cabello rojo y lacio hasta los hombros…..parece una muñequita….además, se ve muy tierno cogiendo su conejo con sus manitas.

"Kamanosuke, quiero presentarte a Kakei. Él también vive en el barco con nosotros. No tengas miedo, es un buen tipo. Fue quien te compró estas ropas tan bonitas que llevas puestas." Dice Jinpachi animando al niño a voltear un poco más para que me vea bien. Kamanosuke obedece pero no dice nada, tan sólo me queda mirando un rato…..le pareceré muy aterrador? Debería decirle algo? Nunca me he sentido así de nervioso con mis sobrinos…

"Sé que es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero—"

"Yo te he visto antes. Eres el hombre de la carreta." Dice el niño con su dulce vocecita, muy seguro de lo que habla. Jinpachi comenta que efectivamente soy quien les trajo hasta la casa de Tomoyo-san en una carreta, felicitándole por su buena memoria y preguntándole cómo es que llegó a verme si estaba en la parte de atrás.

"Podía ver a través de los espacios entre las maderas….el señor conducía y tú te sentaste a su lado…Gracias por sacarme de paseo, este sitio es muy bonito….." menciona dulcemente el niño y mi amigo voltea a verme incómodo? Sí, yo sé muy bien por qué y me siento igual. Todavía es muy pequeño para darse cuenta que eso no fue un paseo, sino el medio que usamos para transportarle hasta la casa de Tomoyo-san sin que nadie le vea….Jinpachi debe sentirse tan mal como yo, haberle trasladado hasta allí encerrado en la parte de atrás de la carreta como si se tratase de….y todavía da las gracias por eso….

"Kamanosuke…seguramente no pudiste ver bien desde allí atrás. Hoy no tenemos la carreta pero que te parece si damos una vuelta por el pueblo antes de ir al barco, eh? Te llevaré cargando para que puedas ver bien todo, qué dices? Kakei también viene con nosotros." Kamanosuke sonríe contento abrazando a mi amigo por el cuello, preguntando si podemos ir a ver el mercado….Jinpachi le asegura que le llevará donde desee y que comeremos algo por allá si se le antoja.

"Gracias, papá." Dice el niño alegremente, riendo un poco cuando Jinpachi le acomoda mejor entre sus brazos, colocando unos cabellos rojos tras su oreja antes de ponerse en marcha. Entonces las cosas han progresado positivamente como deseábamos. El niño ha aceptado rápidamente a Jinpachi como su padre….eso es bueno, supongo. Acelero el paso para alcanzarles y cuando lo hago, Jinpachi vuelve a dirigirse al niño, señalando en mi dirección.

"Verás, Kamanosuke, él y yo somos como hermanos. Empezamos como amigos al igual que tú y yo pero nos hemos convertido en hermanos, así que Kakei vendría a ser tu tío. Qué te parece?" ….qué cosa!? No puede estar hablan-quiero decir, no es que me disguste la idea, sólo que me hubiera mencionado eso antes. Y no debería habérselo dicho ahora, recién se estará acostumbrando a la idea de tener un padre, no creo que—

"Tío? Nunca he tenido un tío….es también familia?" pregunta tímidamente el niño, tal vez con miedo que le recriminemos el no saber estas cosas….pobre criatura…..Jinpachi le explica que sí, que ahora yo soy su familia también, y que tengo experiencia con lo de ser tío pues tengo otros sobrinos.

"Kakei también cuidará de ti, jugará contigo y te hará compañía cuando yo tenga que salir para que no te sientas solo. Él está muy contento de tenerte como sobrino pues eres un niño muy bueno, verdad Kakei?" dice Jinpachi volteando a verme, sonriendo de lado tal vez divirtiéndose con la cara de bobo que debo estar poniendo en estos momentos. Kamanosuke me mira expectante así que muy resuelto respondo que sería un honor tenerle como sobrino, que por ser hijo de Jinpachi eso me convierte en su tío y que estoy contento con ello. Esto me ha caído de sorpresa pero me agrada la idea. Es lo más razonable también.

"….Gracias por querer ser mi tío, tío Kakei…" dice la criaturita y se me oprime el pecho. Tengo unas ganas de comérmelo a besos! Es tan tierno el niño! No hago eso pues no quiero asustarle (recién se está acostumbrando a mi presencia) pero no puedo evitar que mi cara se ponga toda colorada. Me pasaba lo mismo cuando mis sobrinos tenían esa edad y decían cosas como ésa. Jinpachi me había contado lo lindo y dulce que era el pequeño (que por eso había bajado su guardia con él) pero recién me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad hablaba. Jinpachi me sonríe como diciendo "te lo dije" antes de decirme que me dé prisa o si no me dejarán atrás.

Caminamos juntos a través del mar de gente que hay camino al mercado. Kamanosuke luce muy emocionado y contento. Aunque al principio el niño no parece querer hablar mucho (no sé si debe a mi presencia o algo más) pronto Kamanosuke está señalando y apuntando a todas partes, preguntando qué es esto o aquello, animado por Jinpachi quien se ve contento de responder sus preguntas. En un punto de la conversación, Jinpachi me involucra también y pronto Kamanosuke me empieza a preguntar cosas diversas ("qué arma llevas? Cómo conociste a papá? Cuántos años tienes?" y otras cosas por el estilo). El niño….mi nuevo sobrino…..tiene la sonrisa más encantadora que he visto jamás.

Compramos varios bocadillos para comer mientras continuamos nuestro paseo. Kamanosuke es muy cuidadoso de no derramar nada, evitando manchar la ropa de Jinpachi….mi amigo le dice que no se preocupe si le ensucia, que no pasa nada pero Kamanosuke continúa comiendo muy despacio y cuidadosamente a pesar de que se nota que tiene hambre. Finalmente, Jinpachi sienta al niño en un barril que hay cerca para que termine de comer y beber su jugo. Sin perder tiempo le coloco una tela alrededor del cuello a modo de babero. "Ahora puedes comer y no importa si manchas esa tela. Si se ensucia la botamos, para eso sirve" le explico al niño y devora su comida sin perder tiempo. Jinpachi me felicita por tan buena idea con una palmada en la espalda.

"qué es eso?" pregunta el pequeño señalando algo al frente. Jinpachi y yo vemos que está apuntando una tienda al otro lado de la calle, una tienda de juguetes. Desde aquí podemos ver que tienen cosas muy interesantes; asumo que alguna de ellas ha llamado la atención del pequeño. Jinpachi le retira el babero, descartándolo luego, y le limpia las manos y la cara, antes de decirle que se trata de una tienda de juguetes y que podemos ir allá si lo desea. Kamanosuke sonríe de contento, caminando lo más rápido que le permiten sus cortas piernas, sosteniendo fuertemente a su conejo, rumbo a ese lugar. Nosotros caminamos a dos pasos detrás de él, cuidando de que no le pase nada.

"Míralo, ya tiene la confianza de caminar sin tenerme cogido. Creo que está empezando a confiar en que no le abandonaré en este lugar." Comenta satisfecho Jinpachi, sin despegar la vista del niño que camina delante suyo. Eso es bueno, si ha de quedarse con nosotros debe cogernos confianza, especialmente a Jinpachi quien es ahora su padre. Kamanosuke se detiene frente a un estante lleno de juguetes y señala uno, preguntándonos qué es. Yo le respondo que se trata de un caballo de madera y él extiende su manita para tocarlo pero se detiene a medio camino.

"está muy bonito…puedo ver lo demás?" dice el bebé sin despegar la vista del caballito de madera. Antes de que pueda responder, el vendedor sale y pregunta que se nos ofrece. Esto sorprende a Kamanosuke quien coge fuerte a su conejo antes de responder que no estaba cogiendo nada.

"A mi hijo le gusta ese caballo, así que nos lo llevamos. Podría mostrarle el resto de la tienda? Si le gusta algo más nos lo llevaremos también." Dice Jinpachi encarando directamente al vendedor, dejando bien en claro tan sólo con la mirada que no se atreva a objetarle. El vendedor responde algo nerviosamente que no hay problema alguno y le pide a Kamanosuke que le acompañe a donde tiene otros juguetes más grandes e interesantes. El niño no se mueve de su sitio, tan sólo voltea a vernos inseguramente.

"No hay problema Kamanosuke, la tienda no es grande, te estaremos viendo desde aquí. Coge lo que quieras, lo que más te guste y podamos llevar con nosotros al barco. Eres mi hijo ahora, nada ha de faltarte. Si quieres juguetes para divertirte veré la forma de dártelos. Ya te dije, me gusta verte feliz. No te preocupes por el precio." Menciona Jinpachi, acercándose al niño para sobar cariñosamente su cabecita roja. Kamanosuke le mira una última vez, sonriendo, antes de ir donde el vendedor a revisar el resto de la tienda.

"No deberías decirle esas cosas. Darle todo lo que pida tampoco es la forma de criarlo ni de que te acepte más fácilmente como padre. Tienes que aprender a ponerle límites, a decirle que no. Ésa es tu función de aquí en adelante. La vida es dura y-"

"Creo que Kamanosuke más que nadie sabe que la vida es dura, no te parece?" responde algo molesto Jinpachi, mirándome por un segundo antes de voltear a observa al niño que le pregunta al vendedor sobre cada ítem dentro de su tienda. El vendedor responde cansadamente, todavía nervioso por nuestra presencia. Jinpachi me ha contado varias cosas de la vida del niño hasta antes de que viniera a vivir al barco….sé a qué se refiere, pero no era mi intención—

"Mira, sé lo que quieres decir, ok? Y no hago esto para ganármelo, soy muy capaz de decirle que no si es lo mejor para él. Es sólo que…..tú no estuviste allí luego que le recogiera y le llevara al hospedaje. La forma en que me abrazaba y me pedía que no me fuera…..ya le he causado bastante sufrimiento sin querer, permíteme engreírle por completo al menos un día. Si comprarle los dulces que le gustan, y permitirle que se lleve los juguetes que quiera le hacen feliz, por qué no dárselo? Estas cosas no cuestan mucho. Además le mantendrán entretenido mientras no estoy. Pero por sobre todo, quiero que pierda el miedo de pedirme o decirme cosas…quiero que confíe plenamente en que no voy a abandonarle de nuevo si hace o dice algo que no me gusta…"

Finaliza Jinpachi sin apartar por un segundo la vista del niño quien ahora sostiene entre sus brazos 4 ítems nuevos (el caballito que vio al inicio, una gatito de peluche, un barquito de madera y un pequeño kimono que supongo es para Hiro). No me queda otra que darle la razón….el niño se ve muy contento. Nos sonríe mientras el vendedor le coloca el kimono a Hiro, sólo entonces coge en sus bracitos todos sus juguetes y viene corriendo hacia Jinpachi, dándole las gracias. Mi amigo le levanta en brazos nuevamente y escucha atentamente a Kamansouke hablarle de sus nuevos compañeros. Jinpachi le paga al vendedor y pronto estamos caminando de regreso al barco.

"Falta mucho? No veo el barco desde aquí, hay mucha gente…" menciona Kamanosuke estirando su cuello pero sin dejar caer sus nuevos juguetes.

"Ey, quieres ver más alto? Dale a Kakei tus juguetes para que los sostenga un rato y yo te enseño cómo. No te preocupes que él te los dará luego. Verdad, Kakei?" yo respondo inmediatamente que sí y me apresuro a coger los juguetes. Apenas los tengo en mis manos, Jinpachi levanta al niño del torso y sin esfuerzo alguno le coloca sobre sus hombros. Kamanosuke se coge fuerte de los cabellos de Jinpachi para no caer; sin embargo, disminuye su agarre cuando mi amigo le dice que no caerá mientras le tenga cogido (sus manos cogen las piernas del niño que cuelgan a ambos lados de su cabeza).

"Mira! Allí está el barco! Ya lo puedo ver! Es bien grande!" exclama emocionado Kamanosuke, señalando al frente, sonriendo mientras le pregunta a mi amigo sobre el barco. Mi nuevo sobrino parece divertirse viajando sobre los hombros de Jinpachi, mencionando lo pequeño que se ven los demás a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de las miradas que reciben (el niño por lo menos no, mi amigo…..pueda ser que sí pero lo ignora). A muchos no parece gustarles lo que ven. Este es un pueblo tradicionalista y aparentemente no ven bien que un niño cause tanto escándalo, claro que no dicen nada pues mi amigo les intimida. Sin embargo, muchas de las mujeres y jovencitas del lugar tienen cara de que les agrada esa escena….deben encontrar atractivo que Jinpachi juegue así con el niño….tal vez piensen que tienen frente a ellas un buen prospecto de marido….más tarde le preguntaré qué opina sobre buscar esposa, tal vez pueda escoger entre una de estas mujeres.

Cuando ya estamos muy cerca de la embarcación, Jinpachi pone a Kamanosuke en el suelo. Salvo 3 vigías, no hay nadie más dentro del barco. Los hombres nos quedan mirando pero no preguntan nada. Jinpachi les ordena ir en busca del resto ya que tiene algo que informarles y ellos parten de inmediato. Levanta al niño en brazos para subir por la rampa al barco y nos dirigimos de frente a su camarote. Una vez dentro, coloca al niño sobre la cama para conversar con él, asumo, pero no tiene tiempo pues otra cosa distrae al pequeño.

"Mira! Qué es eso? No estaba aquí cuando salimos…" menciona Kamanosuke, bajando de la cama para ver el nuevo objeto de su interés. Se trata de un baúl de madera, hermosamente tallado y que lleva su nombre labrado en la parte superior. Es un baúl bastante fino, de buena madera y de buen tamaño. Jinpachi me mira de lado pidiéndome explicaciones. Volteo primero a mirar a Kamanosuke.

"Bueno, eso es tuyo. Lo compré para ti. Como no tienes donde poner tus cosas, pensé que te sería de utilidad. Es un regalo. Tiene tu nombre tallado arriba, ves? Dice Kamanosuke" digo señalando las depresiones que hay en la parte superior del baúl. Kamanosuke las mira y delinea con sus deditos, como memorizándolas. Jinpachi me felicita por tan genial idea y me pregunta cuándo fue que lo conseguí. Le respondo que después de dejarles sus ropas en el hospedaje, fui de puerta en puerta buscando un carpintero hasta que di con uno muy bueno. Fue algo que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

"Está muy lindo, tío. Gracias!" dice el pequeño niño sonriéndome de frente…..no puedo evitar derretirme por dentro….mi cara debe estar colorada….Jinpachi se da cuenta. Me da un empujón en la espalda que me hace acercarme a Kamanosuke (quien está arrodillado frente a su baúl).

"Por qué no te quedas con tu tío Kakei para que te ayude a guardar tus cosas en tu nuevo baúl? Yo voy a salir un momento. Cuando vuelva, te llevaré arriba para que mis hombres te conozcan. Es momento que sepan que eres mi hijo y que te vas a quedar en el barco de aquí en adelante. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, bebé." Dice Jinpachi tocando cariñosamente la cabecita del niño. Kamanosuke asiente levemente y le mira dejar la habitación. El silencio es algo incómodo pues de pronto el niño se ve muy pensativo, sin la misma energía de hace poco. Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

"Kamanosuke….qué te parece si guardamos tus cosas? Tú me las pasas y yo las coloco dentro de tu nuevo baúl. Así sabrás siempre donde buscarlas." El niño responde con un leve OK antes de ir por sus pertenencias. Me va alcanzando primero su ropa que estaba metida en los cajones bajos de la cómoda de Jinpachi. Luego me da sus nuevos juguetes (hacemos un espacio especial para Hiro luego de convencerle de que le gustará dormir aquí dentro) y finalmente algunos utensilios como su cepillo de cabello (le peino antes de guardar el cepillo de finas cerdas que me ha alcanzado) y otros utensilios de aseo.

"Tío….qué pasa si no les agrado?" dice el pequeño mirando al suelo, con los ojos algo húmedos….espero que no se ponga a llorar y pedir por su padre, eso sería inconveniente en este momento…..pongo mi mano sobre su pequeño hombro para calmarle y a la vez llamar su atención.

"Por qué dices eso? Claro que les vas a agradar! Eres un niño muy bonito y muy bueno. Sólo sé tu mismo y todo irá bien. Además lo importante es que Jinpachi y yo te queremos tener aquí con nosotros." El niño me mira tristemente un segundo antes volver a bajar la mirada al suelo.

"Yo no le agradaba a nadie en la isla, especialmente a los mayores. Todos eran malos conmigo….decían que era….no recuerdo bien pero eran cosas feas, y que por eso me pegaban….mam—Himiko también me decías esas cosas…..no quería que supieran que era su hijo porque le daba asco…..yo no quiero que papá me odie si no le agrado a esos señores….." Jinpachi me había hablado de las cosas que esa mujer hizo con su hijo, pero escucharlo de su propia boca…..Kamanosuke no llora pero se nota que quiere hacerlo….en un impulso, hago lo mismo que haría con cualquiera de los hijos de mi prima si me dijeran algo parecido: le cojo en un abrazo.

"Eso nunca va a pasar. Yo conozco a tu papá desde hace mucho tiempo. Él quiere tenerte aquí, en verdad le agradas mucho y desea tenerte como hijo. Nada de lo que digan o piensen otras personas va a hacer que eso cambie. Te quiere mucho. Además, los demás miembros del barco son buenos tipos….para ser piratas. Sí, son rudos, y tal vez te asusten un poco al inicio pero nunca se portarían mal con el hijo del capitán, contigo. Respetan mucho a Jinpachi, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Nada malo va a suceder." Kamanosuke no dice nada, sólo mueve su cabecita afirmativamente y coge mis ropas con más fuerza.

"Pasa algo?" pregunta Jinpachi desde la puerta, mirándonos algo preocupado. Le digo que no pasa nada, que tan sólo Kamanosuke está un tanto nervioso. Él no pregunta más pero puedo ver en sus ojos que no cree lo que digo. Dejo ir al niño y éste camina hasta Jinpachi, quien le coge de la mano. Mi amigo le dice que si no quiere conocer al resto de la tripulación hoy está bien, que no hay problema pero Kamanosuke insiste en que está listo. Me pongo de pie y me coloco al lado de ellos para subir a la cubierta. Me pregunto qué le habrá contado a los hombres sobre el niño….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Luego de dejar a Kamanosuke con Kakei para que pasen un momento a solas, me dirijo sin perder tiempo a cubierta. Mientras más pronto Kamanosuke se acostumbre a la presencia de Kakei, mejor, así tendrá alguien con quien relacionarse además de mí. Me gustaría que tuviera amiguitos de su edad pero eso mejor lo dejo para otro día. Una cosa a la vez. Marko, el cocinero, pasa a mi lado y me dice que los demás ya están por llegar. Efectivamente, sólo faltan unos pocos de mis hombres para que estemos completos. Luego de unos minutos todos están parados delante de mí esperando lo que tenga que decirles. Aquí voy.

"Probablemente ya deben haber escuchado el rumor de que he traído un niño al barco. Verdad, Yoshi?" todos voltean a ver a Yoshi, un joven de 26 años que hace de vigía y que estuvo presente en el momento que llegué con Kakei y Kamanosuke, hace poco. Apenas le ví supe que él haría las cosas más sencillas. Es bastante chismoso. Aunque nunca revelaría secretos sobre el barco y su tripulación, cosas como ésta sí que las comenta, aunque nunca fuera de nuestro pequeño círculo. El joven se pone todo colorado y recibe palmotadas en la espalda a manera de gracia.

"Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarles. Aunque no se permiten niños en mi barco por obvias razones…" Todos asienten con la cabeza pues saben muy bien a qué me refiero. Un barco pirata no es lugar para niños pequeños. La vida que llevamos es por demás peligrosa y riesgosa, un niño indefenso podría salir lastimado o peor.

"…el niño que he traído no es un niño cualquiera. Su nombre es Kamanosuke y se trata de mi hijo." Como esperaba, los hombres se quedan mudos unos segundos antes de murmurar entre ellos, sorprendidos. De verdad no se esperaban esto. Les dejo especular un rato antes de señalar con gestos que se callen pues aún falta más.

"No sabía que tenía un hijo hasta hace poco, así que también me ha cogido de sorpresa. La única razón por la que me he enterado de ello es porque su madre ha muerto. Ella no tenía familiares vivos que pudiesen hacerse cargo de él, por eso me buscó a mí antes de perecer, para que me haga cargo del niño. Es mi hijo así que no pienso abandonarle a su suerte. A partir de ahora vivirá en este barco, con nosotros." Otra vez los hombres empiezan a comentar entre ellos, en especial sobre lo mal que debe sentirse el niño por la muerte de su madre. Mis hombres pueden ser muchas cosas pero no son desalmados incapaces de sentir compasión por un niño que ha quedado *huérfano*. Muchos de ellos han tenido que valerse solos desde jóvenes por motivos similares, saben lo difícil que es.

"Capitán, está seguro que el niño es hijo suyo? Discúlpeme pero…..no se parecía mucho a usted…" dice Yoshi titubeando al final. Ya me esperaba algo como esto por eso quería hablar con ellos primero para no tener que hacerlo frente a Kamanosuke.

"Yoshi, acaso insinúas que me he dejado tomar el pelo? Pensé que me conocerías mejor que eso…." Mi voz sale algo fría y amenazadora a pesar que sonrío para mantener la calma. Los hombres que están a su alrededor se alejan un poco de él, tal vez creyendo que voy a atacarle….esto me divierte.

"Pero, sí, tienes razón, no se parece mucho a mí. Kamanosuke sacó las facciones de su madre. La mujer era una belleza. Creo que salió beneficiado en ese aspecto." Recordar a esa mujer me asquea pero me aguanto. Los hombres ríen y bromean con Yoshi quien dice que es cierto, que el niño es muy bonito. Al parecer se han creído todo hasta el momento. Qué tanto aceptarán la presencia de mi niño en el barco se verá con el tiempo. Si las cosas no marchan bien….bueno, veré que medidas tomaré al respecto entonces. Varios me dicen que quieren verle para darle la bienvenida y eso me pone de buen humor. Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado.

"Bien, pero no hagan tanto alboroto. El niño sólo tiene 4 años. Nunca ha estado entre piratas. Pongan su mejor cara o le van a asustar." Todos ríen y sugieren, bromeando, que mejor escondamos a Akito pues su fea cara le puede espantar de por vida. Hn, todo va bien hasta ahora. Finalmente les advierto, una vez que la broma ha pasado, que no mencionen a la madre del niño pues no quiero que le pongan triste. Lo digo de tal manera que el mensaje quede bien claro: si lo hacen, se las verán conmigo. Luego de eso, bajo a traer a Kamanosuke.

Cuando abro la puerta veo a Kamanosuke en los brazos de Kakei, escondiendo su carita entre sus ropas como si estuviera llorando pero no oigo nada. Kamanosuke es un niño fuerte. Muchas veces le he visto aguantarse las ganas de llorar, las veces que no puede es a causa de un tremendo dolor, físico o emocional. No me gusta verle así. Pregunto si sucede algo pero Kakei responde que únicamente el niño está nervioso. No creo que sea sólo eso, sin embargo le hago saber a Kamnosuke que no tiene que salir si no quiere pero él insiste en que está listo. Cojo su manita y nos dirigimos arriba. Una vez en cubierta, levanto a Kamanosuke del suelo y le paro sobre un barril de cerveza para que todos puedan verle y él no se sienta intimidado al estar entre tantos hombres más grandes que él.

"Bueno, les presento a mi hijo. Kamanosuke, ellos son mi tripulación." Digo sin retirar mi mano de su hombro como apoyo moral. Él es un chico desenvuelto, lo supe desde que le conocí, sólo tiene que quitarse de encima esos miedos que le dejó la arpía de su madre. Kamanosuke mira a todos antes de saludar con un pequeño hola. Muchos de mis hombres le quedan mirando con cara de bobos, como si nunca hubiesen visto un niño antes…mmmm, aunque la mayoría no tiene familia que sepa, así que debe ser algo nuevo para ellos, tener tan cerca a un niño tan pequeño.

"Está muy bonito, capitán! Y es tan chiquito! Cuántos años dijo que tenía?" antes de que pueda responder, Kamanosuke menciona fuerte que tiene 4 años levantando 4 de sus deditos como ha aprendido a hacer. Comentarios como "que adorable", "es casi un bebé" o "parece un muñeco" empiezan a surgir entre la multitud. Hn, es gracioso ver a hombres aguerridos como estos derretirse a los pies de una pequeña criatura….

"Yo soy Marko, el cocinero. Cuando tengas hambre puedo prepararte lo que quieras. Qué te gusta comer?" Kamanosuke voltea a verme un rato y yo le animo con gestos a que responda.

"Me gustan las uvas…..y una comida que mi papá me dio el otro día, tenía pollo…no me acuerdo su nombre…..y mocchi, de todos los sabores!…..papá siempre me da comida rica…." Marko se retira rumbo a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, dice, en honor a mi hijo. Kamanosuke sonríe y parece que se siente más cómodo ahora.

"Yo soy Yoshi y generalmente estoy allá arriba, en el mástil. Si me necesitas, sólo grita fuerte que yo bajo."

"Mástil?...oh! eso tan alto! Puedo subir yo también?" pregunta emocionado Kamanosuke.

"Claro que-" le hago señas a Yoshi de que cambie lo que va a decir y pronto. Kamanosuke aún es muy pequeño para subir al mástil, se puede hacer daño. "..err, claro pero cuando seas más grande. De todas formas no es muy interesante allí arriba." Kamanosuke no parece muy decepcionado por ello y más bien continúa respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacen los otros piratas. Cuando ya creo que ha sido suficiente, ordeno que levanten anclas pues es momento de partir. Todos se apresuran a tomar sus posiciones y pronto estamos zarpando del puerto sin problema alguno.

"Papá, el barco se mueve! Puedo bajar de aquí?" pregunta emocionado Kamanosuke. Apenas le bajo del barril, sale corriendo para ver el resto de la cubierta, entretenido en el hecho de que el suelo se mueve bajo suyo. Me apoyo en la baranda para fumar un cigarrillo (lo cual no hago hace tiempo pues no quiero que Kamanosuke se enferme con el humo) y Kakei se coloca a mi lado.

"Todo salió bien, uh?" respondo afirmativamente con la cabeza. No sé qué sucederá de aquí en adelante pero pienso tomarlo un día a la vez, es lo mejor pues esto es nuevo para mí.

"Al menos ahora Kamanosuke no se sentirá enjaulado en mi cuarto. Aquí tiene mucho espacio para jugar. Haremos algunas entregas en lugares seguros también para poder pasear por el pueblo con él. La mejor forma de que aprenda sobre el negocio y los sitios que visitamos es que lo experimente por sí mismo. Claro que no pienso ponerle en peligro. Todavía tengo que idear formas de mantenerle seguro aquí en el barco, cuando estemos en altamar…..en especial ahora que tenemos que ir más cerca al continente. Pero eso será mañana, ahora Kamanosuke está seguro aquí con nosotros. Podemos celebrar sin problemas." Digo a Kakei, dando una fumada a mi cigarrillo…..eso se siente muy bien….hace desaparecer las tensiones del día…..hay tantas cosas en qué pensar….

"Capitán, está bien que el niño haga eso?" escucho decir a uno de mis hombres, Gorki, en un tono algo preocupado. Volteo a verle y me encuentro con Kamanosuke subido en la baranda, con casi medio cuerpo fuera mirando hacia el frente!

"Mira, papá! Hay unos peces bien grandes en el mar! Están saltando!" exclama Kamanosuke estirando su brazo hacia adelante y abajo, con la intención de cogerles. Mierda! Arrojo mi cigarrillo y en dos zancadas estoy a su lado, sujetándole de la cintura para bajarle de allí.

"Kamanosuke, no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso. Pudiste haber caído al agua. Si quieres ver el mar, me avisas y yo te levanto, de acuerdo?" intento mantener mi tono normal para no asustarle, cuando en verdad quiero gritar. No porque esté enfadado con el niño, sino por la incompetencia de Gorki al dejarle subir a la baranda…me repito varias veces que no es su culpa, no está preparado para lidiar con algo así…..aunque empiezo a dudar sobre su sentido común….. al menos me informó lo que sucedía a tiempo.

"Ok." Dice algo avergonzado Kamanosuke, tal vez no percibiendo mi agitación pero sí creyendo que ha hecho algo malo. Yo le tranquilizo levantándole en brazos para que vea el mar, señalándole que los peces que vio en realidad no son peces sino delfines. Kamanosuke repite varias veces ese nombre para aprendérselo, comentando lo graciosos que se ven saltando sobre el agua.

Al poco rato, Marko anuncia que la cena está lista y comienzan a pasar la comida. Comemos sentados en la cubierta. Marko tiene el tino de no servir licor con la comida. Es un buen tipo para haber sido asesino a sueldo. Nunca mató niños y se retiró pues no quería esa vida, nunca la quiso…..ahora es feliz cocinando y viajando con nosotros, según me ha dicho. Me entretengo viendo a Kamanosuke escuchar atento las historias que cuentan los otros piratas, mientras come todo lo que Marko le alcanza (el cocinero me dice el oído que Kamanosuke necesita más carne en sus huesos….yo estoy de acuerdo), preguntando de a ratos las cosas que no conoce o no entiende. Kakei y yo estamos contentos de que el niño se esté soltando tan pronto….creo que todo va a ir bien desde ahora.

Pronto empieza a oscurecer. Kamanosuke está cabeceando, casi apoyado en mi muslo. Es en ese momento que doy la velada por terminada. Regreso a mi habitación con mi niño en brazos y le deposito suavemente sobre la cama para no despertarle. Me meto a la cama junto a él y le acomodo cerca de mí como de costumbre. Kamanosuke se mueve un poco y se acurruca más cerca mío. Acaricio su cabecita y él deja de moverse del todo, bostezando un poco.

No quiero pensar en las cosas que puedan salir mal, sólo quiero disfrutar de esta nueva vida con Kamanosuke a mi lado y hacer lo posible para que mi hijo sea feliz aquí conmigo. No sé si le pasará a todos los padres pero viendo al pequeño dormir tan pacíficamente hace más difícil la tarea de no pensar en el futuro de aquí en adelante. Vaya….al menos no estoy en esto solo…..Kamanosuke se pega más a mí cogiendo mi camisa fuerte…..mejor intento dormir pues mañana mi día empieza muy temprano…..me emociona pensar en qué sucederá…

* * *

_Maia, no eres la única que se apunta como madre del chiquitín jeje XD más adelante sabremos un poco más del pasado de Jinpachi y se entenderá mejor su manera de comportarse ;) pero eso es más adelante :3_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_

_PD: oh! Y eso de la cuenta, también me sucede. Al parecer se desconecta automáticamente cada cierto tiempo y debes volver a loggearte =) por seguridad, supongo._


	9. I: Chapter 9: Treasure

_Advertencias: yaoi / shota / molestation_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

MmmMMmm….se siente tan rico aquí. La cama de papá es tan suavecita. Él todavía duerme. Me tiene cogido con un brazo, muy pegado a él, con su mano grande sobre mi espalda. Cuando me muevo un poco, su brazo se mueve para no dejarme ir pero él sigue durmiendo…me hace un poco de cosquillas pero no me río para no despertarle. Me gusta dormir en su cama, muy cerca de él…..me hace sentir seguro y algo cálido por dentro y…..así de cerca puedo sentir su corazón latir, su respiración…..eso me ayuda a dormir tranquilo, sin pesadillas…..me hace recordar que él está conmigo. Me gusta despertar con él a mi lado…le quiero mucho…Nunca imaginé llegar a tener un papá, ni que tener uno me hiciese tan feliz…..que Jinpachi haya querido ser mi papá es lo que me hace feliz, estoy seguro….no quiero a otro…..

Estoy contento porque ayer todo salió bien. Los amigos de papá, esos señores que viven también en su barco, son muy graciosos. Fueron muy buenos conmigo y querían saber cosas de mí como qué comida me gusta y cosas así. Incluso hicieron una comida para darme la bienvenida! Tío Kakei tenía razón, no había de qué preocuparse. Ellos no son como los tipos malos que venían a la isla donde vivía. A esos les gustaba insultarme y pegarme, incluso unos me escupían en la cara cuando no quería hacer lo que me pedían…los amigos de papá no son así, no me piden cosas raras tampoco…jamás me había sentido tan feliz como ahora…..voy a portarme bien para que no se arrepientan de tenerme con ellos en el barco….voy a crecer y ser fuerte como papá para que se sienta feliz de tenerme como su hijo….

Anoche me quedé dormido mientras contaban historias. Estaba muy interesante pero tenía mucho sueño. No sé en qué momento me dormí. Papá debe haberme traído hasta su cuarto para que durmamos juntos pero no recuerdo nada. Hiro todavía está en el baúl donde tío Kakei le puso ayer. Dijo que Hiro está contento de tener un lugar propio donde dormir pero…..yo quiero tenerle conmigo. Me hace compañía cuando no está papá y él me lo regaló….es mi amigo también, quiero que duerma a mi lado. Intento escapar de los brazos de papá pero otra vez él me coge más fuerte cuando siente que me muevo. Jijiji, sus dedos me hacen cosquillas…..otra vez! No puedo evitar reírme! Me tapo la boca pero es muy tarde. Uno de los ojos de papá se abre y me mira de lado.

"Despierto tan pronto, bebé? Te estás riendo de mi cara cuando duermo?" dice papá sonriendo mientras me vuelve a hacer cosquillas. Él sabe que no es por eso! No puedo responder porque me hace reír más. Escapo por fin de sus manos y le deseo buenos días trepando sobre su pecho. Papá es muy grande y fuerte. Ojalá yo sea como él cuando crezca.

"Claro que son buenos días si despiertas riendo, eh?" papá se inclina hacia arriba y me besa en la frente. Siento que mis mejillas me queman un poco. Antes que él nadie había sido tan cariñoso conmigo…..aunque el gordo de Honda también me besó pero él no cuenta. Me hacía sentir mal cuando me tocaba y cuando me besó. Papá dice que estuvo mal que hiciera esas cosas conmigo y debe ser así pues no me gustó nada. En cambio, los besos y abrazos de papá me hacen sentir bien, incluso cuando recién nos conocimos y me tocó la cabeza me hizo feliz. Al inicio no sabía que hacer pues era nuevo para mí, sólo sabía que me gustaba. Ahora, me acerco para abrazar a papá y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Pica un poco porque tiene barba pero no me importa. Me saldrá barba cuándo sea grande?

"Vamos a cambiarte de ropa para ir a desayunar." Dice papá, yendo a donde está mi baúl para sacar algo. Antes no tenía más que una ropa sucia que ponerme. Ahora tengo varias ropas muy bonitas y zapatos! Papá me viste con una ropa diferente cada día. Mientras abre mi baúl dice que nos vamos a detener en un sitio para comprarme más pues vamos a ir a un lugar donde hace mucho frío y necesito abrigos y ropa gruesa. No puedo dejar de mecerme en la cama. Nunca había estado fuera de la isla antes y ahora papá me va a llevar a conocer sitios nuevos!

"Papá, puedes despertar a Hiro? Para que vaya a desayunar con nosotros…" papá coloca a Hiro en la cama y me pide que me ponga de pie para vestirme. Nunca antes había tenido a nadie que me cuide así….papá me viste, me baña, juega conmigo cuando puede, me cuenta cuentos para hacerme dormir…..tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño y despierte de pronto nuevamente en el clóset de mi casa escuchando gritar a Himiko lo mucho que me odia y lo que piensa hacerme cuando salga del clóset….

"Kamanosuke, te sucede algo?" papá me mira preocupado. Soba mis brazos pues estoy temblando y quiere que me calme. No me gusta preocuparle pero es que a veces no puedo evitar hacer esto. De la nada me pongo a pensar en mi vida antes de venir a vivir con papá, el frío, el hambre, el dolor, la soledad…..y tengo miedo de que vuelva a eso. No creo que podría soportar volver a eso, a vivir con Himiko….y si ella viene y me lleva? Si un día me ve en la calle y me fuerza a volver con ella? Papá insiste en que quiere saber lo que me pasa. Me alcanza a Hiro y yo le cojo fuerte. Hiro dice que le cuente, que no me calle como otras veces, así que le hago caso.

"No quiero volver con Himiko! No quiero que me lleve con ella! Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo!" no sé por qué grito pero lo hago. Mi voz tiembla como mi cuerpo. Papá debe pensar que estoy loco. En lugar de decirme que soy un tonto, me coge entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte.

"Eso no va a pasar, te lo prometo. Nadie te va a llevar lejos de mí, menos esa mujer, entendido?" sus manos soban mi espalda y poco a poco me voy calmando. Papá quiere que me quede con él, nunca dejaría que Himiko me lleve de su lado. Además, él es muy fuerte! Tumbó a Honda al suelo, le rompió la nariz porque me estaba pegando. También botó a mamá cuando ella le pegaba. Nadie puede vencerle! Quisiera no ser tan tonto para darme cuenta de esas cosas. Cuando me he calmado, papá pregunta si quiero ir a comer con los demás o aquí en el cuarto, sólo con él. No quiero que los señores del barco piensen que no quiero desayunar con ellos, así que le digo a papá que quiero salir. Él me levanta en brazos y salimos del cuarto.

"Allí está mi sobrino! Cómo pasaste la noche? Te despertaron los ronquidos de Jinpachi?" dice sonriendo mi tío Kakei tocando mi hombro. Él es muy bueno conmigo, al igual que papá. Ellos son hermanos, debe ser por eso. Se llevan muy bien pero…..no sé si me gustaría tener un hermano…parece divertido aunque yo quiero a papá sólo para mí. No voy a compartirle! Le digo a mi tío que papá no ronca y papá le dice que el que ronca es él. Mi tío se ríe. Siempre se dicen cosas así, es gracioso. Tío Kakei dice que el desayuno nos está esperando.

Los señores que conocí ayer están allí, casi todos. No recuerdo todos sus nombres pero sí sus caras. Marko, el cocinero, nos trae la comida a papá y a mí. Papá dice que él es de un país lejano y que nos está sirviendo una comida de su país para que la pruebe. Está delicioso! Me lo acabo rápido y le pregunto si puedo comer más. Marko responde alegre que será un placer. Un señor grita desde arriba "tierra a la vista!". Se trata de Yoshi-san. Cuando me ve (desde allí arriba debo ser un puntito rojo para él) me desea buenos días gritando fuerte. Yo respondo igual. Un señor grande, casi tan grande como papá, me alcanza un bowl de madera muy bonito y lo pone frente a mí.

"…..Tiene tu nombre….lo hice yo mismo…." Ya recuerdo su nombre: Gorki. Él fue quien estaba mirando los pec—delfines conmigo ayer. Papá me dice que Gorki-san era carpintero en su país y que me estaba regalando el bowl. Yo lo tomo y, aunque no sé leer, los trazos que hay en la madera son como los de mi baúl. Es mi nombre! Le doy las gracias y Gorki-san se retira cuando alguien le llama para hacer algo. Papá dice que él se encarga de que el barco siempre esté bien para que no se hunda. Eso es bueno porque no sé nadar. Digo eso y papá sonríe y promete enseñarme a nadar en el mar. No puedo esperar!

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, papá y yo volvemos al cuarto. Guardo mi bowl en el baúl pero no dejo a Hiro. Le gusta que le cargue así como a mí me gusta cuando papá me lleva cargado en sus brazos. Papá me pone en el suelo y se agacha para hablarme pues soy muy pequeño. Quisiera crecer rápido y ser tan alto como él! Todos en el barco, en la isla, en todos lados, son más grandes que yo y no me gusta.

"Escúchame bien Kamanosuke. Luego de visitar la isla a la que estamos llegando, partiremos hacia el norte. Por allá es peligroso así que no podrás bajar conmigo al pueblo, por lo menos no hasta que lleguemos mucho más al norte todavía." Esto me pone un poco triste pues quería ver el lugar pero papá asegura que volveremos varias veces y que cuando sea grande podré bajar a esos pueblos con él. Eso es genial! Por qué no puedo crecer más rápido?

"Sin embargo, en el camino, mientras aún estamos navegando, hay la posibilidad de que ataquen el barco. No solamente cuando vayamos allí, en cualquier momento otro barco puede atacarnos y va a haber pelea. Incluso pueden llegar a subir hasta aquí los hombres de esos barcos. Si eso llegara a pasar quiero que hagas lo siguiente." La idea de que hombres desconocidos suban a este barco para atacarnos me asusta. Mientras buscaba qué comer en el pueblo, muy de noche, siempre veía a hombres pelear en la calle o los bares. Algunos quedaban tan mal que morían luego…yo no quiero que papá y sus amigos se mueran!

"Ey, tranquilo, nada va a pasar. Sólo un par de veces han subido hasta aquí y yo me he deshecho de ellos. Kakei, los demás hombres y yo podemos defendernos fácilmente de esos tipos, nada nos va a pasar, te lo prometo. Quien me preocupa eres tú, por eso quiero que prestes atención a lo siguiente." Yo?...no lo había pensado…..no quiero que papá se preocupe por mí…..qué puedo hacer entonces? Papá mueve la cama a un lado, empujándola como si no pesara nada. Tiene razón, él es muy fuerte, nadie puede hacerle daño!

"Ves esa hendidura en el suelo? Empújala un poco hacia abajo y deslízala hacia atrás. Hazlo con cuidado, bebé." Casi no se ve pero sí hay una hendidura, la puedo ver cuando papá la señala para mí. Hago lo que dice y el suelo se abre. Hay un hueco abajo! No puedo ver bien pero el hueco lleva a un lugar donde hay cosas….qué serán?

"Éste es mi escondite, donde guardo mi tesoro. Sólo tú y Kakei saben dónde está. Es sólo un secreto entre nosotros 3, de acuerdo?" yo digo que sí fuerte y claro. Papá me está diciendo donde guarda su tesoro, confía en que guardaré el secreto. Nunca le diré a nadie!

"La entrada es pequeña pero tú cabes perfectamente bien. Entra allí para que veas lo que guardo." Papá dice que no es muy hondo pero no puedo ver el suelo y eso no me gusta. De todas formas me dejo caer dentro pues no quiero que papá piense que soy un cobarde. Si voy a ser un pirata como él no le puedo tener miedo a estas cosas, tengo que ser valiente como papá. Uh? de verdad no es muy hondo. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que tampoco es muy grande. Hay muchas cosas aquí pero sólo una llama mi atención: es un baúl pequeño, muy bonito, con bordes dorados y piedras de colores, y un gran candado…..un candado extraño. Papá se agacha para verme por el agujero y me alcanza una llave rara. Me pide que abra el candado con ella y eso hago….

"Eso es oro y otras piedras que valen mucho más que el oro. Vienen de muchos lugares." Escucho decir a papá pero sin dejar de ver el contenido del baúl. Es impresionante! Yo pensaba que los piratas guardaban sus tesoros enterrados en islas como le había escuchado decir a muchos otros piratas que visitaban la isla en que vivía. Papá lo guarda aquí….quiere que lo cuide? Por eso me lo enseña? Confía tanto en mí?...yo no voy a decírselo a nadie pero….no sé si pueda cuidarlo….por qué me enseña su tesoro?...

"Kamanosuke, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Eres mi hijo y ahora también parte de esta tripulación. En el peor de los casos tu vida también puede correr peligro ahora que vives conmigo, entre piratas. Éste es el lugar más seguro dentro del barco, el sitio donde escondo mi tesoro, un lugar que sólo nosotros 3 conocemos ahora y que has de usar en caso de que el barco sea atacado. Mientras nos deshacemos de los invasores y todo el tiempo que dure la batalla, te pido que te refugies aquí y esperes hasta que yo venga a sacarte. Dame tu palabra de que harás eso, Kamanosuke."

Como papá no puede verme bien, respondo que sí (le doy mi palabra) una vez que le hago prometer primero que él vendrá a sacarme sin falta. Cierro el baúl, me acerco a la entrada del escondite y papá me saca de allí. Le devuelvo la llave y él se la coloca en el cuello, detrás de sus ropas. Cierra el hoyo y devuelve la cama a su sitio. Papá dice que no puedo romper una promesa y le aseguro que no voy a hacerlo….siempre y cuando él cumpla con la suya.

"por eso no puedes morirte y dejarme solo….si prometes que vas a volver por mí no puedes morirte entonces…" digo con un nudo en la garganta. La idea de que papá se muera….no quiero eso….si él se muere yo también me quiero morir con él….me duele el pecho…..

"….no puedo prometerte eso. No es que quiera morirme pero eventualmente moriré de viejo pero si alguien me mata antes, no te quedarás desamparado. Kakei cuidará de ti o tal vez alguno de mis hombres si algo nos pasa a ambos. En el peor de los casos, si no queda nadie, puedes tomar el tesoro y vivir bien por tu cuenta. Hay suficiente para que tengas una vida cómoda y-" no quiero seguir escuchándole! Abrazo a Hiro, me voy corriendo a una esquina del cuarto y me tapo los oídos para no oír nada. Por qué dice que se va a morir?! Prometió que cuidaría de mí! No puede cuidarme si se muere! No derramo lágrimas pero me escucho sollozar, no puedo evitarlo….el pecho me duele mucho y la garganta…

"Kamanosuke-"

**Kakei's POV**

"Qué ocurre?" pregunto apenas entro al cuarto de Jinpachi. Apenas abrí la puerta pude escuchar los sollozos del pequeño niño. La cara de mi amigo es de consternación. Me mira confundido antes de explicarme lo que él y Kamanosuke estaban hablando antes de que el niño se recluyera en esa esquina, tapándose los oídos. Válgame! Ahora entiendo. No puede decirle esas cosas a un niño tan pequeño! Si Kamanosuke entiende lo que significa la muerte, lo que así parece, no puede esperar que luego de aceptarlo en su vida como hijo, rescatándolo de la bruja de su madre, el niño esté contento con la idea de que en algún momento él puede desaparecer así de fácil. Pues eso es lo que creo que el niño piensa, que Jinpachi le está diciendo que desaparecerá en algún momento dejándolo solo.

"Kamanosuke, escúchame un momento." Digo agachándome frente al niño, separando sus manitas de sus oídos sin hacer mucha fuerza. Está temblando un poco, tanto su cuerpo como su labio inferior….su pecho se contrae como quien llora pero no derrama lágrimas. Otros niños no reaccionarían así a lo que dijo mi amigo, la muerte es un concepto foráneo a esa edad, pero este niño es un caso especial…..carga muchas cosas consigo…

"Explícame que entiendes por muerte. Qué crees que va a pasar si Jinpachi muere." El niño abraza a su conejo antes de hablar, aunque más tranquilo.

"…una vez ví una pelea en el bar de la isla….era muy de noche, no había gente en la calle…3 hombres se molestaron con otro señor y lo sacaron a patadas del bar….lo llevaron a un callejón, le pegaron y le dieron con sus cuchillos…..el señor gritaba mucho hasta que alguien le dio con un palo en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y no se levantó….había mucha sangre…..le cargaron hasta la playa y le botaron detrás de una rocas…..pensé que estaba dormido….esperé que despertara pero amaneció y seguía durmiendo…..volví al día siguiente y al siguiente y así por varios días y nada…..empezó a oler mal y luego los perros comenzaron a co-merle y-sólo de-jaron hue-sos…..alguien más vino y dijo que estaba muerto…..Yo no quiero que eso le pase a mi papá!" Kamanosuke ahora llora de verdad. Si esos hombres le hubieran visto le hubiesen matado a golpes como al sujeto. Entiende sobre la muerte más de lo que debería, aunque no la forma más adecuada. Eso es algo que aprenderá con el tiempo. Por ahora….

"Kamanosuke, no todos mueren así, de esa forma tan horrible. Jinpachi es fuerte, lo has visto, no? Pero además tiene un poder especial que no has visto, que puede matar a varios antes de que siquiera le toquen. Por qué no le enseñas, Jinpachi?" mi amigo parece algo desconcertado con lo que acaba de decir el niño pero apenas le hablo vuelve a la normalidad. Sin perder tiempo, deja salir de su mano derecha unos pequeños rayos que cargan de energía el ambiente. Acto seguido coge un adorno de metal que hay cerca y, usando su rayo, lo derrite entre sus dedos. Kamanosuke deja salir un ruidito de sorpresa.

"Ves? Con eso, muchos tienen miedo y ni siquiera quieren pelear contra él. Además no está solo. Estamos los hombres del barco y yo para pelar con él. Te prometo que nada le pasará a tu papá si puedo evitarlo." Kamanosuke se limpia los ojos antes de responder con un leve ok. "Creo que lo que tu papá quiso explicarte es que ya no estás solo, que además de él nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte. Por eso debes esconderte donde te dijo para que nos podamos concentrar en la batalla sin tener que preocuparnos por tu seguridad." El pequeñín responde entusiásticamente que no causará problemas, que hará caso a su padre, antes de abrazarme y correr a abrazar a Jinpachi quien le levanta en brazos.

"Cuando crezca podré hacer eso? Cómo lo haces? Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?" pregunta a mil el niño, sorprendiendo a Jinpachi por su cambio de actitud.

"…la verdad no sé, veremos cuando crezcas….es posible. Realmente no tengo un secreto, apareció cuando tenía 13 años, a los pocos meses ya podía controlarlo bien…..tuve mucha práctica….y ahora puedo usarlo de distintas formas, quieres ver?" dice mi amigo acercándose a una velas, encendiéndolas sin tocarlas, soltando un rayo pequeño en su dirección. No sé nada de su vida antes de conocerle cuando tenía él 20 años….no sé absolutamente nada pues él cambia de tema cuando pregunto algo que se remonte a esos tiempos….a su infancia y adolescencia…nunca titubea como ha hecho ahora con Kamanosuke, sólo cambia de tema…..me sorprende si quiera que le haya respondido y puedo decir que ha dicho la verdad sólo que no completa.

"Bravo! Hazlo de nuevo!" dice exaltado Kamanosuke, riendo y aplaudiendo cada vez que Jinpachi hace algo usando su rayo. No está usando ni la tercera parte de su poder pero igual le fascina. La verdad le aterrorizaría ver lo que puede hacer con eso a algún enemigo…..es por ello que se ha hecho famoso en el bajo mundo, varios le tienen miedo y no se meten con él a pesar de ser más joven que muchos de los otros piratas. Sólo los tontos o ingenuos le buscan pelea por las puras, algunos son tan débiles que no necesita siquiera usar su poder. Es muy bueno con su lanza y con las armas de fuego. Él me regaló a Saya después de todo.

Parece que el niño ya ha superado lo que sucedió hace poco. Por lo menos ahora nos dice lo que le ocurre, lo que pasa por su cabecita en lugar de quedarse callado. No va a ser la última vez que se comporte así de extraño o tenga reacciones como ésa. Su cabecita todavía está llena de las cosas que ha visto, ha vivido, o le ha dicho su madre. Jinpachi sabe que tiene que ser paciente con él si en verdad desea ayudarle. Puede contar conmigo también de necesitar ayuda.

Salimos del cuarto y Yoshi anuncia que ya anclamos en el puerto. Jinpachi les da instrucciones a algunos de los hombres para que traigan lo que haga falta para el viaje mientras él y yo vamos al pueblo. Sólo tenemos un pequeño paquete que dejar con un cliente y de ahí pasaremos a comprar la ropa que a Kamanosuke le hace falta. Hace mucho frío a dónde vamos y es la primera vez que llevamos a un niño con nosotros, no queremos que se enferme…no sé que pasaría con mi amigo si el niño enferma y muere…los niños son muy frágiles…compraré todas las medicinas que pueda de paso….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Por suerte no demoramos mucho con el cliente. Buscar ropa adecuada para Kamanosuke está resultando ser un problema. Es bastante pequeño y no tienen ropa lo suficientemente abrigadora para alguien de su tamaño. Kakei dice que podemos comprar algo que sea un poco más largo y que él puede recortarlo. Me parece fantástico! No es mi especialidad coser pero no lo hago tan mal tampoco, puedo ayudar con eso. Kamanosuke pasea al lado nuestro con su conejo en brazos mientras revisamos las tiendas de ropa. Ya le hemos conseguido dos trajes nuevos, ahora quisiera comprarle unos abrigos y medias….tal vez unas botas….y gorros…falta bastante….

Aunque siempre hay la posibilidad que nos ataquen en el mar o fuera de él, este viaje es uno de los más peligrosos que hacemos durante el año pero da excelente ganancias. Ya estaba programado así que no podía rechazarlo….o bueno, sí podía pero…..nunca lo he hecho. Hubiera sido extraño que no lo aceptara como siempre. Aunque ya todos en mi barco saben de Kamanosuke, otros piratas no, y quiero que continúe así el tiempo que sea posible. Algunos piratas tienen hijos pero no les traen con ellos hasta que son mayores (si es que los reconocen como tales) sino serían blanco fácil para sus enemigos. Si algo llegara a pasarle a Kamanosuke por mi culpa….si le capturaran…..en verdad quiero al pequeño, me gusta tenerle conmigo, verle feliz…prometí cuidarlo y pienso cumplir mi palabra…si le lleg—

"Papá, mira! Son como los tuyos! Puedo llevarlos?" dice mi niño intentando caminar con unas botitas que le quedan aún muy grandes. Se cae de cara pero antes que pueda ir a recogerle, se pone de pie, se limpia la cara y continúa caminando, sin llorar o quejarse. Él es así, un chico fuerte; otros niños de su edad estarían llorando a mares. En verdad le gustan esas botas pero no son de su talla. Le pregunto al zapatero si puede hacer unas que le queden y él responde que podría tenerlas listas para la noche. Me parece excelente. Le doy un adelanto por el trabajo y para que empiece lo más pronto posible, un incentivo.

Vemos unas tiendas más y compramos varias cosas para el niño. Kakei está cargando todo pues cada vez que compramos algo, Kamanosuke se los alcanza con una sonrisa y él no puede negarse. Hn, quien va a tener problemas para resistirse a los encantos del niño va a ser él. Mientras pasamos por las últimas tiendas, nos cruzamos con un conocido. Sabe de nuestro viaje al norte y quiere que le consigamos algunas cosas que hay en esos lugares, sin importar cuánto cuesten. Nos da los detalles de los objetos, quién podría tenerlos, nombres de algunos contactos, etc. Cada cierto tiempo doy una mirada para ver en qué anda Kamanosuke o para escucharle reír por allí cerca.

Cuando termina de hablar, el hombre nos da un adelanto y se despide rápidamente. Llamo por Kamanosuke pero nadie responde. Kakei y yo le buscamos con la vista pero no le vemos por ningún lado. Caminamos por entre la gente buscándole y preguntando si le han visto (un niño de cabellos rojos no puede pasar desapercibido) pero nada. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Esto no puede estar pasando! Estaba allí mismo! No puede haber ido muy lejos!

Kakei y yo nos separamos para cubrir más terreno. Sigo buscándole desesperadamente (sí, estoy desesperado. Casi no puedo ocultar la angustia de mi rostro) cuando de pronto escucho un grito. Es él!

**Kamnosuke's POV**

Papá y mi tío están hablando con un señor flaco y de nariz larga. Hablan y hablan de varias cosas que no comprendo. Mientras le espero, Hiro y yo jugamos con las piedras del suelo. Yo lanzo unas piedras hasta la marca que pone Hiro en el suelo; cada vez coloca la marca más lejos para ver si tengo la fuerza suficiente para tirar la piedra hasta allí. Quiero ser fuerte como papá, así que debo entrenar desde ahora para poder usar un poder cuando tenga 13, como hizo él.

Lanzo la piedra y cae muy lejos. Bien! Es una piedra bonita así que quiero llevarla conmigo, además ha caído más allá de la marca en el suelo y quiero tenerla para recordar lo lejos que he logrado lanzarla. Camino hasta donde ví que cayó pero no hay nada. Creo que se fue por entre esas casas. El callejón es oscuro así que tengo que agacharme para buscar la piedrita. En eso, escucho unos ruidos.

"Psst! Ey, tú. Estás buscando esto?" dice un tipo barrigón y grande, sosteniendo la piedrita entre sus dedos. Eso es mío! Corro hasta donde está parado para quitarle la piedra y él coloca un pie delante de mí, haciéndome tropezar.

"Ahora esto también es mío!" ríe el hombre apretujando a Hiro entre sus feas manos. Le ha secuestrado! Qué hago? Él es más grande que yo. Debería llamar a papá. Sí, eso haré! Para que le pegue a este tipo malo!

"Escucha bien, si gritas por ayuda le arranco la cabeza a tu estúpido conejo! Quieres eso?" Quiero llorar, el tipo malo va a matar a Hiro….demanda una respuesta cogiendo el cuerpo de Hiro con una mano, y su cabeza con la otra.

"Nooo! Por favor, no le hagas daño" digo con la voz entrecortada.

"No quiero hacerle daño. Sólo ven conmigo un rato y después tú y tu amiguito pueden irse sanos y salvos. Vamos, sólo quiero jugar un ratito contigo." Jugar? Le digo que mi papá se va a preocupar si no me encuentra y el hombre responde que eso depende de mí, si voy ahora mismo con él sin hacer más problema todo acabará muy rápido. Aún con algo de miedo respondo que ok, y le sigo por el callejón. Si terminamos de jugar pronto podré irme junto a Hiro de vuelta con papá. No caminamos mucho hasta que nos detenemos detrás de una casa vieja.

"Muy bien niñita. Ahora sólo quiero jugar contigo un ratito y podrás irte." Niñita?

"Yo no soy una niña!" digo fuerte pero sin gritar. El hombre me mira confundido creo, antes de sonreír de una forma fea que me asusta pero no lo demuestro pues tengo que ser valiente. He visto tipos peores que él! Y más malos. Él no parece querer golpearme ni nada.

"En serio? No te creo. A ver, demuéstralo. Bájate los pantalones."

"para qué?"

"Quiero ver si en verdad eres un niño. Sólo los hombres tiene esto, ves?" dice el señor bajándose los pantalones, enseñándome su pipi grande y sucio. Oh! Eso es lo que quiere ver. Ok. Me bajo los pantalones para que vea que soy un niño. El hombre me queda viendo y su pipi salta un poco….le pasará algo?

"Mmmmm…..es muy pequeño, no alcanzo a verle bien. Voy a tener que acercarme." Dice el hombre agachándose para ver mi pipi. Tal vez quería jugar con una niña, si confirma que soy un niño me dejará ir y me entregará a Hiro….no quiero que papá piense que me he ido sin su permiso.

El hombre tira a Hiro a un costado, sobre la basura. Quiero ir corriendo para sacarle de allí pero no puedo. El hombre coge mi pipi con una de sus manos, al igual que mis bolitas y empieza a jugar con ellas. Cuando quiero alejarme, él me aprieta el pipi fuerte y eso me duele, así que no puedo escapar.

"Te gusta esto? Seguro que sí. Desvistiéndote para provocarme, estabas buscando que hiciera esto, uh?" dice el hombre cogiendo su propio pipi para sobarlo. Tengo miedo. Esto me recuerda a lo que Honda hizo conmigo. Me molesta que me toque allí. Me hace doler!

"Déjame ir, por favor…..papá dice que está mal que los adultos toquen a los niños así…." Si está mal, por qué lo hace? No me gusta. Intento apartarle con mis manos pero no logro mover ni un poquito su mano, la cual me coge con más fuerza, abriendo mis piernas, llevando uno de sus dedos a mi trasero, queriendo meterlo en mi huequito…..eso me molesta mucho! Quiero que me deje ir!

"mal? Pero si a ti te gusta! Mira cómo abres tus piernitas para mí! Vamos, hazme sentir bien también. Hazme lo que te estoy haciendo." Dice el hombre colocando su viscosa mano (aquella con que cogía su pipi) sobre la mía, tratando de llevarla hasta su gordo pipi….No quiero! Está mal, es sucio y no me gusta!

"Nooo! Quiero a mi papá! PAPAAAAAAAA!"

"Cállate la boca!" el hombre deja ir mi mano y coloca su mal oliente mano en mi cuello, apretándolo. Ya no puedo gritar, no me sale la voz, tampoco puedo respirar bien….aprieta más fuerte y me falta el aire. Me levanta del suelo por el cuello sin soltar mi pipi. Empiezo a patalear pero a él no le incomoda más bien acerca su cara a la mía….me parece que se ríe pero de a pocos ya no voy sintiendo mi cuerpo…la vista se me va nublando también…..De pronto caigo al suelo y puedo respirar de nuevo. Empiezo a toser sin control. Cuando me he calmado un poco veo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Papá tiene al hombre contra la suelo. La cara del hombre está llena de sangre, él está llorando y suplicando porque mi papá le deje ir. Papá continúa pegándole, esta vez en la barriga y escucho algo crujir. El hombre grita muy alto pero papá le calla golpeándole en la cara…..creo que hizo lo mismo con Honda, no recuerdo bien…..en ese momento me dolía mucho todo como para fijarme bien…..

"Pensaba dejarle ir luego, lo juro! El niño me sedujo, no pude evitarlo!" sedujo? Qué es eso? Sea lo que fuere, enfada mucho más a papá. Sus ojos se ponen molestos y un aire frío recorre mi cuerpo….no, más bien es como chispitas…..mi pelo se eriza…qué sucede? En eso, papá coge al hombre de la cara, silenciándolo, y una luz muy fuerte sale de todo su cuerpo y va hasta su mano. El cuerpo del hombre se enciende y tiembla. Al poco rato papá le deja ir y él cae al suelo. Su cara está toda negra, no parece cara pues no hay ojos ni nariz ni boca…..el cuerpo parece quemado y tira humo….huele feo….qué ha pasado?

"Kamanosuke!" escucho decir a alguien detrás de mí. Es tío Kakei. Él se agacha y me coloca los pantalones de vuelta…..no entiendo que ha pasado...sólo sé que el hombre malo ya no me está haciendo daño y que mi papá y mi tío están conmigo…..estarán molestos porque me fui sin avisar?...no—no quise hacerlo….tienen que entender…..

"Perdón por irme! El hombre se llevó a Hiro y….yo no quería que le arranque la cabeza…..le dije que me suelte pero no hizo caso…..per-dón…" no puedo evitar sollozar ahora. Prometí no causarles problemas y no he cumplido….

"Calma, no pasa nada, pequeño. Nadie está molesto por eso. Sólo estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos a dónde habías ido. Ese hombre te hizo daño?" pregunta tío Kakei cogiéndome de los hombros.

"….no sé…..me cogió del cuello muy fuerte….no podía respirar…." Antes he recibido palizas que me han dejado doliendo el cuerpo por días. Lo que el hombre hizo, ahorcarme y lo anterior, no dolió tanto como eso pero….

"Ese desgraciado casi le mata! Le tenía suspendido en el aire por el cuello. Estaba por desmayarse!- Kamanosuke, él te quitó la ropa, te tocó donde no debía. Hizo algo más?" pregunta molesto mi papá….no molesto, nervioso? No sé, pero no habla como siempre y me asusta un poco. El hombre no me desvistió, yo me bajé los pantalones….quiero decirle eso pero no me salen las palabras. Él insiste acercándose un poco y me dan ganas de llorar….empiezo a temblar de nuevo….

"Kamanosuke, no estoy enfadado contigo. Lo que fuera que haya sucedido no fue tu culpa tampoco. No quise asustarte, sólo estaba muy preocupado por ti. Yo…..no debí matar a ese hombre frente tuyo…perdón, es que…mira, si él ha llegado a hacerte algo más que tocarte tan sólo dime para poder ayudarte y—"

"Yo me quité el pantalón!" digo de repente, sorprendiendo a papá.

"Él….él me llamó niñita y yo le dije que era un niño…..me pidió que le probara que era un niño…..él se bajó el pantalón para enseñarme su pipi y yo hice lo mismo…..yo no sabía que era algo malo….*snif*…..él comenzó a tocarme allí abajo, le dije que no me gustaba…..quiso que le coja su pipi y yo grité por…ti….me dolió cuando apretó mi cuello…sólo quería a Hiro de vuelta…." Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y papá me abraza fuerte.

"Sshh, tranquilo, ya pasó. El hombre malo ya está muerto, no tienes nada que temer. Kakei tiene a tu conejo, no le ha pasado nada tampoco, sólo está un poco sucio. Tú me tienes a mí, nada va a sucederte. Volvamos al barco, sí?" yo muevo la cabeza para decir que sí y abrazo más fuerte a papá del cuello. Siento algo en la garganta que no me deja hablar. Tío Kakei dice que nos adelantemos, que él se hará cargo del cuerpo. Papá empieza a caminar sobando mi espalda en pequeños círculos. Cuando ya me he calmado un poco decido hablar.

"el hombre está muerto?" papá responde que sí, que era un hombre malo que quiso hacerme daño y debía morir. Se disculpa por matarle frente mío y asustarme cuando usó su poder.

"No me asusté…..me pareció genial! Habían chispitas y…..no sé, se sintió raro pero bien. El hombre te tenía miedo, estaba llorando. Lo convertiste en una cosa quemada porque me lastimó?"

"Sí. Que te peguen y te maltraten está mal, Kamanosuke, pero lo que hizo ese hombre fue peor. Te engañó y se aprovechó de ti. Está mal tocar a un niño de esa forma, recuerdas? Ya te explicaré por qué cuando crezcas. Pudo haber hecho cosas peores…..además tú le dijiste que no y él no hizo caso. Eso está mal." Papá suena extraño….y me coge más fuerte mientras me habla pero no me molesta. Yo le abrazo más en respuesta y me acomodo mejor en su hombro. Supongo que entenderé cuando crezca pero por ahora me basta con saber que es malo lo que él me hizo (no me gustó tampoco) y que papá estará allí para cuidarme de otros tipos malos.

"Ahora volvamos al barco. Partimos mañana temprano y todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer." Bien, ya no quiero quedarme aquí. El barco es seguro y Marko dijo que prepararía algo rico para el almuerzo. No quiero perdérmelo!

* * *

_Tienes razón, Maia, el niño es una ternurita XD y muchos niños son así….todavía falta mucho pero esperen a ver lo que ocurre cuando crezca jaja XD La adolescencia es una etapa complicada -_- Éste ha sido un capítulo de transición (dejando como lección que no puedes dejar solo a un niño pequeño en la calle, ni por un segundo). En el siguiente veremos lo que pasa en las tierras frías del norte :)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	10. I: Chapter 10: Storm

_Una prueba de que los piratas siguen siendo ellos mismos y no se han ablandado, jaja XD Luego, lo que dice el título ;)_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Kamanosuke parece más calmado mientras caminamos de regreso al barco. Me abraza más fuerte pero está relajado, como si ya no le perturbara lo que ha sucedido hace poco….muy diferente a como me siento. Traté de mantener un tono ligero luego de ver cómo mi reacción inicial le asustó, pero no es así como me siento. La angustia de haberle extraviado sólo se puso peor cuando vi a ese degenerado abusando de él…..estrangulándolo mientras daba rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos. De no haber llegado a tiempo…..de haber demorado un poco más en hallarle, ese bastardo le hubiese matado luego de….me causa espanto tan sólo pensarlo.

Kamanosuke es muy pequeño para entender sobre el sexo (cosas de adultos como le dice) y por ende lo que ese sujeto se proponía a hacerle. Sólo debe entender que lo que le hacía ese hombre era extraño y estaba mal porque yo se lo dije…no es su culpa el haber seguido a ese pervertido para rescatar a su juguete, pues el malnacido se aprovechó de su inocencia para convencerlo de ir por él…..no, es mi culpa por perderle de vista en ese instante. Es muy pequeño para medir riesgos y debe haberse sentido seguro de explorar estando yo tan cerca….poco a poco debo irle enseñando a reconocer los peligros del mundo sin aterrorizarlo al respecto. Él ya sabe que hay gente mala pero entiende hasta qué medidad o cómo puede manifestarse esa maldad además de con golpes. No sé cómo le enseñaré eso pero debo hacerlo. Me gustaría tenerlo encerrado en mi cuarto para que nadie le haga daño –es lo que deseo ahora- pero no sería bueno para él.

"….estás molesto conmigo?..."

Su vocecita suena triste y confundida. Eso es lo que no quiero. Si sigo actuando de forma tan extraña para él, lo único que voy a conseguir es hacerle sentir mal por algo que no es su culpa. Le digo que no sucede nada, que no estoy molesto, sólo pensativo. Mi respuesta no le convence así que le explico que tengo algo que hablar con él pero debe esperar hasta que lleguemos al barco. Kamanosuke asiente con la cabeza (puedo sentir su cabecita agitarse cerca de mi cuello) y no dice nada más. Cuando por fin llegamos al barco, me dirijo de frente a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y colocando a Kamanosuke en la cama. Él balancea sus piernas cortas al borde de la cama, sin mirarme. Me agacho para estar a su nivel y verle a los ojos.

"Kamanosuke, lo que pasó hoy, que el hombre te lastimara fue culpa mía. No debí quitarte los ojos de encima. Él se aprovechó al verte solo y te llevó con engaños y amenazándote. Lo siento mucho." Digo colocando mi palma sobre su muslo y él me mira sorprendido. Se queda callado en silencio un ratito antes de contestar.

"…no-no es…..yo fui quien se fue sin avisar…..quería llamarte pero él dijo que le sacaría la cabeza a Hiro y…no sabía que hacer…tú y mi tío me salvaron…no quería preocuparles…..soy tonto y hago tonterías….no fue culpa tuya…" Kamanosuke cierra sus puños y desvía la mirada. Sus ojitos se humedecen pero no llora aunque sí se ve tenso.

"No eres tonto. Sólo no sabes muchas cosas porque eres muy joven y tipos como ése se aprovechan de eso para lastimar a niños como tú. Vas a aprender sobre estas cosas mientras vayas creciendo. Kakei y yo te vamos a enseñar. Prometo no perderte de vista de nuevo pero tienes que ayudarme también, ok? Cuando estemos en la calle no te alejes mucho de mí o Kakei. Si algún extraño se te acerca llámanos, grita y no vayas con él, no importa si te amenaza con algo. Sé que quieres mucho a Hiro pero él se pondría muy triste si algo te sucediera por su culpa….yo no podría soportar que algo te pasara tampoco."

Kamanosuke me mira con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y veo claramente como se van humedeciendo más. Reclina su cuerpo ahí adelante y apoya su cabecita en mi pecho. Su cuerpo empieza a moverse y pronto escucho el primer sollozo. Promete no alejarse ni irse con desconocidos, sin importar lo que le digan….me pide perdón por preocuparme. Sobo su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos y al poco rato deja de sollozar. Hace algún tiempo, mientras caminaba por la calle, vi a una señora hacer esto con su hijo para que dejara de llorar y al hacerlo con Kamanosuke funcionó de maravilla. Kakei tiene razón, debería conseguirme a una buena mujer para que me ayude con el niño (me lo ha insistido bastante) pero…..no sé, recién me acostumbro a tener un hijo. Tener una esposa así de repente?...demasiado en poco tiempo.

Cuando ya se ha calmado le digo que falta poco para el almuerzo, pero que tenemos que esperar a que Kakei vuelva. Kamanosuke no se opone pues al parecer le gusta comer con todos juntos y además Kakei tiene su conejo. Cuando le vieron los demás hombres salir a desayunar con su conejo pusieron una cara de bobos que casi me hace reírme en sus caras. De a ratos, sin que el niño lo supiera, mis hombres le miraban y hacían unos gestos de lo más ridículos. Hasta Gorki que es muy serio pareció sonrojarse ante tan tierna escena. Hn, estos chicos!

"Y dime, Kamanosuke, qué piensas de mi tripulación? Son agradables o te dan miedo?" por lo visto hasta ahora sé que no le incomoda la presencia de todos ellos pero me gustaría oírlo de sus labios.

"Son muy divertidos! No he hablado con todos pero no se ven molestos porque viva en el barco. Y no me asustan….son buenos, no como los piratas que iban a la isla…..todos menos tú papá, claro…..esos señores eran malos conmigo…" malos? Me ha contado poco de su vida allá pero tengo el panorama general. Me gustaría saber más para entenderle mejor y ayudarle a superarlo. Le pido que me cuente cómo eran malos con él y Kamanosuke empieza a balancear sus piernas de nuevo.

"Ya sabes….me insultaban y me pegaban….a veces chocaban conmigo en la calle y me pisaban….tenía que salir rápido de allí pues si había mucha gente podían pasarme por encima todos….Algunas veces, cuando pedía monedas, querían que hiciera cosas sucias para darme las monedas y yo decía que no, así que me jalaban los pelos o me escupían….también me cacheteaban pero me daban más duro cuando me atrapaban robando…todavía no lo hago bien…" dice mi niño acariciando su manita como recordando todo eso vívidamente…..sin embargo hay algo allí que no me gusta…

"cosas sucias? Cómo qué?"

"uh?...mmm, querían que lama sus botas para limpiarlas de toda la mugre que tenían. Asqueroso! Nunca hice eso! Algunos sabían mi nombre completo y me llamaban a un lado. Decían que yo era una _buta_ como mi mamá y querían que le lama las bolas. Al principio no entendía de qué hablaban pero luego me señalaron eso que cuelga debajo del pipi y entendí….también querían que meta su pipi en mi boca…..ves? cosas sucias…..tampoco hice eso…papá, qué es una _buta_?"

…..lo sabía! Sabía que aquellos que conocían la historia de Yuri (principalmente sus antiguos amantes y clientes de cuando era prostituta) fastidiarían al niño pues esa desalmada mujer le había puesto Yuri como parte de su nombre…..sólo que no me imaginé esto! Afortunadamente nada sucedió sin embargo ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que fue la decisión correcta sacarle de allí. No quiero pensar que hubiese sucedido con el pequeño niño de haberse quedado en ese lugar de mala muerte….sólo me arrepiento de no haberle sacado de allí antes.

"No se dice así pero eso es una palabra que no debes usar, ok? Ya te explicaré cuando crezcas. Si alguien te vuelve a pedir que hagas cosas desagradables, sucias, o que nos sabes lo que son, debes avisarme. Escapa primero y búscame. Las siguientes semanas las vamos a pasar en el mar así que no tienes que preocuparte por encontrarte con tipos malos, no pienses más en esas cosas, sólo diviértete aquí en el barco, de acuerdo?" Kamanosuke responde entusiásticamente que está bien. Acaricio su cabecita roja y él se acerca más a mí…..le gusta que le hagan cariños. Después de haber vivido sus primeros años de vida siendo maltratado, es entendible que ahora busque el cariño que nunca recibió de su madre, como un sediento, el agua. No me molesta darle todo el cariño que necesite.

Al poco rato, Kakei entra por la puerta trayendo las ropas nuevas de Kamanosuke y su conejito. Kamanosuke salta de la cama para coger su juguete y abrazarle. Kakei y yo guardamos las ropas del niño mientras conversamos en voz baja lo que fue del cuerpo de ese degenerado. Kakei me dice en pocas palabras que no nos causará problemas. Perfecto! Levanto a Kamanosuke del suelo y los 2 nos dirigimos a la cubierta. Escuchamos a Marko anunciar que el almuerzo está listo y pronto toda la algarabía del momento nos hace olvidar por unas horas lo que ocurrió en aquel callejón.

**Normal POV**

Las botas de Kamanosuke son entregadas al barco antes de que caiga la noche. Todos se van a acostar temprano y, sin mayores percances, parten del puerto antes de que salga el sol. Luego de desayunar, el niño pasea por todo el barco, conversando un poco con sus tripulantes, preguntándoles lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Kamanosuke estaba fascinado. Todos en el barco cumplían una función y trabajaban en equipo para que el barco siguiera navegando por el mar. Había mucho movimiento y algarabía, en especial cuando Yoshi, desde lo alto del mástil, gritaba lo que veía de a ratos. Kamanosuke tenía ganas de subir allá arriba pero Jinpachi le convence que lo hará cuando sea más grande.

Aunque el lugar favorito del niño seguía siendo el cuarto de Jinpachi, pasaba mucho tiempo en cubierta, o en el cuarto de Kakei (aunque luego de su primera visita, todas las armas que adornaban su cuarto tuvieron que ser reubicadas para seguridad del niño). Sin embargo, su segundo lugar favorito era la cocina. Habían muchas frutas, verduras, carnes de muchos lugares distintos, que llamaban la atención del pequeño. Los olores que salían de allí eran deliciosos y, muchas veces, desconocidos para él. Además, Marko era un tipo bonachón, muy conversador y excéntrico que hacía reír a Kamanosuke (además de alimentarlo. Tenía como meta hacer que suba más de peso pues le parecía que estaba muy delgado aún), muy diferente al chico tímido de 20 años que era su ayudante, Ju-Mei.

Cuando llegaron a zonas más frías, Jinpachi se aseguraba cada día de que el niño no saliera del cuarto sin estar adecuadamente vestido: botas, abrigo grueso, mitones y gorro que le tapaba las orejas. A Kamanosuke le incomodaba llevar tanta ropa encima pero no quería contradecir a su papá, además, pronto se dio cuenta que en verdad las necesitaba: esta parte del mundo era en extremo fría! El niño estaba sorprendido de que cada vez que respiraba, una bola de humo blanco salía de su boca. "soy un dragón!" gritaba alegremente el niño haciendo reír a los presentes. Fue entonces, una de esas mañanas gélidas, que Jinpachi se agachó para entregarle algo a Kamanosuke en las manos.

"Cógelo del asa y sóplalo un poco para que no te quemes. No creo que hayas probado esto antes pero sé que te va a gustar." Menciona el pirata, sonriendo. Kamanosuke hace lo que su papá le indica y toma un sorbo de ese oscuro brebaje.

"Está muy rico! Qué cosa es?" exclama el pequeño volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de la taza.

"Es un brebaje caliente de chocolate. No creo que hayas probado chocolate antes pero es lo mejor para mantenerte caliente. Con el frío vas a necesitar comer más que antes si no quieres enfermarte, también. Marko está preparando algo especialmente para ti. Termina tu chocolate y ve a la cocina para que veas de qué se trata."

A partir de entonces, Kamanosuke comienza a pedir más de ese delicioso chocolate caliente en las mañanas y en las noches. No podía tener suficiente! Le gustaba mucho. Mientras estaban en el mar el niño podía pasear libremente por el barco, sin embargo, cada vez que se detenían en la costa, Kamanosuke debía esperar a que Jinpachi regresara, resguardado en su cuarto. Al niño no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Debido al frío, tampoco se sentía a gusto paseando por la cubierta mucho tiempo, en especial cada vez que iban más al norte. Solo, en el cuarto, sacaba sus juguetes del baúl y se entretenía con ellos sobre la gran cama del capitán. Nunca nadie, excepto Kakei, entraba al cuarto mientras Jinpachi estaba fuera así que podía jugar sin ser interrumpido.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que un día Yoshi gritó desde lo alto que un barco se dirigía hacia ellos. Sin perder tiempo, Jinpachi ordena a todos que tomen posiciones de ataque por si intentaban abordarles. Mientras los hombres hacen esto, Jinpachi le pide a Kamanosuke que vaya a esconderse como habían acordado. El niño, aunque está un poco asustado por todo esto, corre de regreso al cuarto que comparte con su papá. Jinpachi había dejado una banquita cerca de la puerta para que se le hiciera más sencillo al niño abrirla y cerrarla. Una vez dentro, Kamanosuke se desliza bajo la cama, abre la escotilla (había estado practicando como encontrarla en la oscuridad con su papá y su tío) y se esconde allí.

Los minutos se sienten como horas para el niño. Aunque no le asustaba la oscuridad, sí le perturbaban los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos. Pasos, murmullos, algunos gritos…le ponía nervioso no saber cuánto tendría que esperar hasta que su papá viniera por él. Cuando todo el barullo terminó, no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que escuchó a alguien entrar al cuarto y mover la cama de su sitio. Acto seguido, la escotilla se abre, dejando entrar la luz a ese estrecho lugar.

"Ven bebé. Ya todo terminó. Lo hiciste muy bien." Menciona sonriendo Jinpachi, levantando al niño del torso. Kamanosuke le abraza brevemente pero fuerte, antes de levantar la cabeza para preguntarle algo.

"Qué pasó? El barco se fue? Estás bien?" Jinpachi le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió, asegurándole que tanto él como los demás están bien.

"El barco ha sufrido un daño leve pero Gorki ya se está encargando de ello. Pronto nos pondremos en marcha nuevamente. Quédate aquí jugando mientras yo veo que todo marche bien. Kakei vendrá en un momento a hacerte compañía. Cuando vuelva comeremos los 3 aquí en el cuarto, ok?" Kamanosuke responde contento que se quedará en el cuarto hasta que regrese, jugando con Hiro, Soma (el caballito de madera) y Michi (su gatito de peluche).

Jinpachi no le había mentido al niño pero no le había dicho la historia completa. Habían intentado abordar el barco. El daño que había recibido la embarcación era ínfimo pero eso le daba una excusa para mantener a Kamanosuke alejado de lo que sucedía en cubierta. Los asaltantes habían dado pelea, aunque no la suficiente como para causarles pérdidas humanas. En poco tiempo revirtieron los papeles y, luego que Jinpachi y sus hombres eliminaran a casi todos los tripulantes del barco enemigo, había ordenado abordarlo y saquearlo, además de tomar como prisioneros al capitán del barco y unos subalternos. Justamente estaba regresando a cubierta para encargarse personalmente de ellos.

"Capitán, ya casi hemos vaciado el barco. Qué hacemos luego?" grita Akito, uno de los hombres de Jinpachi, aquel a quien consideraban el más feo del grupo, y el más fuerte, después del capitán.

"Hagan explotar el barco. Háganlo bien, no quiero que queden muchos rastros de la embarcación flotando en el mar." Dicho esto, Jinpachi le señala a Kakei que puede retirarse. Kakei se retira inmediatamente pues sabía muy bien que la explosión iba a asustar a Kamanosuke y debía estar allí para asegurarle que no sucedía nada extraño arriba y que no debía intentar dejar la seguridad de la habitación para averiguarlo.

"Ahora, dime donde está tu tesoro y pueda ser que considere dejarte ver un nuevo día." El capitán del barco enemigo tiembla al tener a Jinpachi tan cerca y amenazadoramente. Luego de ver cómo mataba a su tripulación sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo uso de su fuerza y ese extraño poder suyo, el pobre hombre estaba petrificado. Sin embargo, contraviniendo su buen juicio, no pretendía revelar el lugar donde tenía escondido su tesoro aunque le costara la vida.

"Púdrete, pendejo! Nunca te diré nada! Prefiero morir a-AAAAHHHHHH!" fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de perecer a manos de Jinpachi. Su cuerpo quemado y humeante cae pesadamente al suelo.

"Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo." Dice casualmente Jinpachi, encendiendo un cigarrillo, viendo a sus hombres colocar las bombas dentro del barco enemigo.

"Capitán, qué hacemos con el resto?" exclama Yoshi cargando una pesada caja llena de lo que parecen ser telas finas. Jinpachi miraba contento el prospecto de mandar a hacer unas ropas finas para Kamanosuke, algo bonito que hiciera sonreír al niño y que pudiera usar cuando fueran a visitar a ese extraño Lord dentro de unos meses.

"Mátenlos y tírenlos al mar. Y terminen con eso pronto! Ya nos hemos retrasado lo suficiente gracias a estos sujetos. Ya deberíamos estar a leguas de aquí si queremos llegar al continente pronto." Yoshi deja la caja en el suelo y procede a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán, decapitando expertamente a cada uno de los 5 sobrevivientes del barco enemigo que pedían clemencia a gritos. Luego de tirar los cuerpos al océano, se escucha una explosión muy fuerte. No mucho después Gorki anuncia que están listos para partir y se ponen en marcha. Jinpachi va a la cocina por chocolate caliente y otras viandas antes de bajar a su cuarto a encontrarse con su pequeño hijo.

Aunque lo más probable era que fuesen atacados de nuevo mientras se dirigieran más al norte, esto ya no era motivo de preocupación. Kamanosuke había actuado correctamente durante el abordaje y esto daba tranquilidad al capitán y sus hombres para actuar libremente el tiempo que esto durara. Los días y noches en el mar eran fríos, así que los piratas pasaban buena parte del tiempo en sus habitaciones aprovechando los momentos de paz al máximo. Esto dejaba muchas horas disponibles para que padre e hijo pasen tiempo a solas. Aunque Jinpachi gustaba de jugar y conversar con el niño, se había dado cuenta que era necesario educarle, enseñarle no sólo sobre la vida de los piratas sino cosas en general como leer, escribir, contar, modales…sólo que no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo.

Luego de conversar del asunto con Kakei, Jinpachi decide ir de a pocos para no frustrar al niño si no aprende como debiera. Ya había notado que al niño le divertía ver lo que otros hacían e intentaba imitarlo, así que aprovecharía esto a su favor. Una vez que Kakei les dejara la comida en el cuarto, Jinpachi permite que Kamanosuke coma como siempre lo hacía, usando sus manos, por un rato antes de empezar con la lección.

"Kamanosuke, deja eso un momento, quiero mostrarte algo." El niño hace lo que le piden y deja de comer.

"Sabes que son estos? Si, verdad? Me has visto usarlos para comer. Kakei y muchos de los otros chicos también los usan pues son de Japón, como tú. Estos palitos te ayudan a comer sin que te ensucies las manos. Quieres intentarlo?" justamente para esta lección Jinpachi le había pedido a Marko que preparara comida japonesa, de la forma en que viene servida tradicionalmente. A Jinpachi no le molestaba que el niño comiera como varios de sus hombres lo hacían, usando las manos, pero al tratarse de su hijo iba a llevarle a diferentes lugares, con gente importante a veces (como ese Lord al que verían en unos meses) así que lo mejor para el niño era aprender estas cosas. Además, era parte de la cultura japonesa a la que pertenecía y no quería que perdiera eso.

Kamanosuke se limpia las manitos en una servilleta antes de tomar los palitos. Jinpachi le muestra como se cogen y cómo llevar la comida a la boca. El niño le mira atentamente antes de imitarle. Al inicio no consigue coger nada de arroz con los palitos y cuando finalmente lo hace, éste se vuelve a caer. Cuando decide probar con una carne, ésta se le resbala y cae sobre la cama. Kamanosuke mira triste la comida caída, completamente desilusionado de sí mismo. Jinpachi le asegura que no ha hecho nada malo y le insta a volver a intentarlo pero, aunque nos suelta los palitos, Kamanosuke no lo intenta nuevamente.

"…..por qué tengo que hacerlo?...está mal cómo como?...soy muy torpe, no me va a salir….." por un instante, Jinpachi se siente mal por forzar al niño a hacer esto, hacerle sentir tan triste, pero se repone pronto pues es lo que tiene que hacer como su padre, es parte de su educación, aunque ahora deberá intentar un nuevo enfoque.

"No está mal, pero hay lugares a los que quiero llevarte donde vas a tener que usar los palitos y varias cosas más. Recuerdas que antes no podías abotonarte ese saco que te dio Kakei? Lo intentaste varias veces hasta que lo hiciste bien y ahora ya no tienes problema con eso. Ves? Toma algo de tiempo aprender cosas nuevas pero yo sé que vas a poder. Eres un chico listo, y Kakei y yo te vamos a enseñar hasta que aprendas, ok?"

Kamanosuke no se ve muy convencido así que Jinpachi le levanta y le coloca en su regazo. Tomando su manita con la suya, le ayuda a sostener los palitos. Levanta un poco de arroz del plato y se lo lleva a la boca al niño. Luego de varios bocados más, Kamanosuke se anima a intentarlo de nuevo. Aunque deja caer parte de la porción, consigue llevar buena cantidad de arroz a su boca.

"Lo hice bien? Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?" Jinpachi le sirve más arroz y mira satisfecho como el niño termina su plato, aunque ayudado a medias con sus dedos. Jinpachi nunca imaginó que algo tan insignificante a primera vista podría causarle tanto goce….una sensación cálida que hace tiempo no experimentaba y que se remontaba a tiempos de los cuales prefería no tener memoria. Esa era otra vida, no valía la pena pensar más en eso. Lo único que importaba ahora era cuidar de su pequeño hijo un día a la vez.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Lo haces muy bien! Como todo un japonés! Perfecto, debes seguir practicando! Toma, cómete estos mientras preparo el chocolate." Dice Marko colocando más trozos de carne en mi plato para que lo coja con los palitos.

"No sé si pueda….estoy un poco lleno."

"Inténtalo, _bambino_. Ya sabes, si quieres crecer grande y fuerte como el capitán debes comer mucha carne y verduras. Ju-Mei era flaco y débil cuando llegó y mira como está ahora! Todo gracias a mi comida y ejercicio. Verdad, Ju-Mei?" el joven de cabellos largos nos mira y mueve su cabeza diciendo que sí antes de voltearse de nuevo a lavar los platos. Nunca le he escuchado hablar más de un par de palabras. Papá dice que es porque es tímido. No es malo conmigo ni me ignora cuando le pido algo pero no me habla. Tal vez no puede porque Marko habla mucho y no le da tiempo para hablar. Marko empieza a contar una historia de su país mientras termino de comer.

Estoy en la cocina mientras papá y los demás se ocupan de dirigir el barco. Aunque no son tan fuertes como papá los demás señores también son grandes y siempre levantan cosas pesadas de un lado a otro. Marko dice que debo comer toda mi comida para ser como ellos, así que eso hago. Quiero crecer pronto y ser fuerte como papá para que no tenga que preocuparse por mí. Llevamos mucho tiempo en este lugar frío pero ya me he acostumbrado. Además, papá, tío Kakei y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos dentro de la habitación de papá, conversando y jugando. Eso me gusta mucho! También me enseñan cosas que no sabía como comer con cubiertos (papá me enseñó a comer con palitos primero y aunque me gusta, con cubiertos no está mal), a contar hasta 10, a amarrarme las botas….muchas cosas interesantes!

Al principio temía que se molestara porque no me salía bien lo de comer con palitos pero papá no se molestó. Me sentó sobre él y me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a usar los palitos…..se puso muy contento y me felicitó cuando lo hice bien! Dice que no importa si me equivoco o me demoro en aprender, que lo importante es que lo siga intentando. Tío Kakei dice que él no aprendió a comer con palitos tan rápido como yo, que se demoró mucho. Me dijo que era más listo que él! Mi tío es muy bueno y hace cosas que nunca había visto a un adulto hacer pero que él cuenta le gustaba hacer a sus otros sobrinos cuando tenían mi edad…..no me molesta que tenga otros sobrinos pero mi papá es sólo mío!

Tío Kakei vino a verme cuando otro barco nos atacó. Mientras esperábamos por papá hubo un gran BOOOM! que me asustó mucho, así que le dije para salir a buscar a papá y ver si estaba bien. Mi tío no quiso que saliera, dijo que eso era normal y que papá estaba bien. Seguí insistiéndole y de la nada me preguntó si quería subirme a su espalda. Cuando le pregunté por qué, él respondió que era un juego que le gustaba a sus sobrinos. Él se puso en cuatro patas y yo subí a su espalda, cogiéndome de su pelo (que lleva en una cola). Tío Kakei empezó a caminar por el cuarto. En verdad eso fue divertido! Cuando papá volvió dijo que me llevaría a montar un verdadero caballo cuando volviéramos a Japón (mi tío pretendía ser un caballo!). Como falta mucho para eso, le pido a tío Kakei que juegue conmigo al caballito cada vez que nos quedamos solos. Él nunca dice que no. Papá se ve contento cuando nos ve jugar así, sonríe todo el rato! (hasta a veces se ríe un poquito. Debe hacerle muy feliz vernos jugar así).

Papá ha empezado a enseñarme palabras nuevas. No en japonés, sino en otro idioma que no conozco. Al inicio no entendía por qué lo hacía, así que le pregunté por qué me decía esas palabras tan extrañas.

"_Son palabras que sólo tú y yo entenderemos, un lazo especial que nos unirá sólo a ti y a mí." _

Eso me hizo muy feliz! Es como un secreto entre nosotros dos nomás, ni siquiera tío Kakei sabe. Papá dice que así era como él hablaba con sus padres y quiere que yo aprenda pues soy su hijo. No quise preguntarle sobre sus papás pues se puso un poco triste cuando me dijo eso; en vez de eso, repetí lo que me enseñó y eso le hizo sonreír. Me gusta que se ponga feliz porque hago algo bien! Me enseñó a decir ´papá´ en nuestro idioma así como ´tío´ y ´barco´. Papá se pone contento cuando le pido que me enseñe otra palabra en nuestro idioma, así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender todo lo que me enseña. Él se oye distinto cuando me habla así….pero me gusta. Yo también me oigo diferente. Dice que hace tiempo no habla usando esas palabras….parecía triste cuando dijo eso, será por eso?…..quiero aprender a hablar como él pronto para que pueda conversar conmigo en ese idioma y hacerle feliz. Él es muy bueno conmigo, quiero hacer algo bueno por él también.

Termino de comer y Marko me felicita por dejar limpio el plato, y me da un dulce. Mochi! Me encanta el mochi! Marko sigue hablando sobre uno de los viajes que hizo antes de venir a vivir al barco de papá. De pronto se queda callado cuando escuchamos ruido de arriba. El barco ha estado moviéndose mucho, más de la cuenta, desde hace rato, pero ahora es peor. Algunas cosas que hay sobre la mesa se caen al suelo, asustándome. Qué pasa?

"No pasa nada bambino. Es una tormenta. No te asustes si se caen más cosas. Ju-Mei y yo nos quedaremos contigo." Marko le ordena a Ju-Mei que recoja las cosas y asegure las gavetas. Estoy un poco asustado pues el barco se mueve muchísimo. Quiero decirle a Marko que me lleve con mi papá pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abre, dejando entrar un viento fuerte.

"Kamanosuke! Ven, vamos. Marko, Ju-Mei, les necesitamos en cubierta." Dice papá algo agitado, levantándome en sus brazos, cubriéndome con una manta de pies a cabeza. Cuando dejamos la cocina veo por qué el barco se mueve tanto: el mar está bravo! Las olas son muy altas, salpica agua, el cielo está oscuro, el viento sopla fuerte…..no puedo escuchar lo que los otros dicen pues el viento hace mucha bulla…..eso me asusta y cojo más fuerte a papá. Él me lleva rápido al cuarto y me coloca sobre la cama.

"Quédate aquí. Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave. Volveré cuando la tormenta se halla calmado, ok? No hay de qué asustarse. Intenta dormir un poco." Dice papá levantando las sábanas de la cama para que me meta debajo de ellas, quitándome las botas primero.

"…no quiero que te vayas….." lo digo tan bajito que no estoy seguro si me ha oído. Dice que no tenga miedo pero esto me asusta. Nunca he estado en una tormenta. Ya está lloviendo y se escuchan ruidos muy fuertes afuera, ruidos que nunca he escuchado y me hacen encogerme de miedo. Papá se agacha y me besa la frente antes de cogerme en un abrazo.

"Eso es tan sólo un trueno. Hace mucho ruido pero nada más. Métete bajo las sábanas y tápate los oídos si te molesta mucho…..Quisiera quedarme pero tengo que ver que todo vaya bien arriba para que no le pase nada al barco. Apenas termine vengo a verte, ok? Nada va a suceder, te lo prometo." Dice papá besando una vez más mi frente para luego arroparme bajo las sábanas tapándome hasta las orejas. Me coloca a Hiro entre las manos y vuelve a prometerme que regresará lo más pronto que pueda.

Otro trueno suena y me escondo bajo las sábanas como dijo papá. Tengo que ser valiente como él. Todos están arriba cuidando del barco, sin tenerle miedo a la lluvia y los truenos y el mar bravo. Si quiero ser un pirata debo ser como ellos….pero no ahora. Voy a esperar aquí escondido a que papá regrese, a que termine esta tormenta y todo vuelva a la normalidad. Hiro también está asustado así que le abrazo más fuerte. De pronto, el barco se mueve mucho y escucho un fuerte crack!

Qué pasa? Viento y agua empiezan a entrar al cuarto. Cómo? De dónde? Salgo de debajo de las sábanas y volteo a ver que pasa. La ventanita del cuarto se ha abierto y está dejando entrar la lluvia y el viento de fuera. Algunas cosas se caen al suelo y eso me asusta. Bajo de la cama y voy corriendo hasta la puerta. No puedo abrirla! Ya recuerdo, papá dijo que cerraría con llave. Y ahora? Empiezo a gritar por mi papá y mi tío pero el ruido del viento que entra por la ventana es muy fuerte. Otro trueno se oye a la vez que el barco se mueve mucho y caigo al suelo, al igual que varias cosas que estaban dentro del cuarto.

"papá….." digo casi llorando, muy bajito, abrazando fuerte a Hiro. El barco se mueve más y mucha agua entra por la ventana, mojando el suelo del cuarto. Gorki una vez me dijo que él se encargaba que el barco estuviera bien para que el agua no entre pues si eso pasaba el barco se hundiría. No puedo ponerme a llorar! Tengo que evitar que el barco se hunda! Pero cómo?...La ventana! Si cierro la ventana ya no entrará agua y todo estará bien de nuevo. Me pongo de pie y camino despacio hasta allí pues es difícil. No voy a dejar que el barco de papá se hunda!

* * *

_Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo Maia XD he intentado hacer algunas ilustraciones por mi cuenta pero me he dado cuenta que no me salen como aparecen en mi cabeza, plop! XD de todas maneras seguiré tratando._

_Y si alguien se lo preguntaba, sí, Marko es italiano, si no de origen por lo menos ha pasado buena parte de su vida allí U_U un ex-asesino italiano que ahora gusta de preparar comida en un barcopirata, todo un chef! XD vaya cambio, uh?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	11. I: Chapter 11: Mr samurai

_Una vista al pasado :)_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que dejara a Kamanosuke solo en el cuarto. Espero que haya podido dormir como le dije. Esta tormenta, aunque no nos ha cogido de sorpresa, sí ha resultado ser más intensa de lo que esperábamos. Han surgido algunas complicaciones, daños a la estructura de la embarcación que hemos conseguido resolver a tiempo pero que requiere que trabajemos todos en conjunto. La verdad, es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, mis hombres y yo, nada nuevo, pero me siento muy intranquilo…..honestamente, hasta estoy algo preocupado. No por mí ni el barco, no nos vamos a hundir, sino por Kamanosuke.

"…_.no quiero que te vayas…."_ Me dijo casi susurrando, cogiendo mi camisa con su manito para evitar que me fuera. No temo por su seguridad pues nada ha de pasarle en mi habitación, no, me siento mal por haberle dejado solo allí, con miedo a causa de esta tormenta y los truenos. Aunque le preparé en caso de que nos abordara otra nave, nunca le mencioné acerca de lo que debía hacer durante una tormenta, de qué se trataba, cómo se movería el barco en el mar. La sola idea de que debe estar escondido bajo las sábanas, asustado, esperando mi retorno me tiene consternado, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Mi lugar es estar aquí, por el bien de todos.

Hubiera enviado a Kakei a hacerle compañía si la tormenta no fuese tan intensa. Sin embargo, ése no es el caso y le necesito aquí. Yoshi grita que los restos de otra embarcación están a unos metros de nosotros. Diablos! Tenemos que evitar colisionar contra ellos. El mar está muy picado, balanceando peligrosamente el barco pero sin llegar a voltearlo gracias a nuestro esfuerzo conjunto…..los pobres bastardos de esa nave no tuvieron esa suerte. Una hora más tarde, la tormenta nos va pasando y las aguas se van calmando, aunque el cielo sigue igual de oscuro. Le encargo a Gorki que revise todo el barco y dejo a cargo a Kakei para que supervise las reparaciones. Kamanosuke me está esperando.

Cuando abro la puerta del cuarto, la escena que encuentro es perturbadora! El suelo está mojado, de hecho, el agua ha formado charcos. Cómo es posible?! Las cosas tiradas no me sorprenden dado lo mucho que se movió el barco, sin embargo el agua….Miro a la cama y no veo a Kamanosuke sobre ella, solo está su juguete. Escucho a alguien toser y le busco con la vista. El pequeño niño está acurrucado en un rincón, tiritando de frío, mojado de pies a cabeza.

"Kamanosuke!" voy corriendo hasta él y me agacho para examinarle. Su carita está algo roja, su frente, caliente, pero sus manos y pies (no lleva los guantes y medias que tenía cuando le dejé) están muy fríos al tacto. Le quito el abrigo mojado a la vez que le pregunto que ha sucedido.

"L-la ven-tana se a-abrió…y…..el agua en-traba…..quise cerrar-la pero el agua m-me bota-ba al suelo…..el barco se movía mu-cho pero la ce-rré….no quería que el bar-co se hunda….tengo frío…." Aunque me siento orgulloso que haya tomado esa iniciativa, no debería haberlo hecho exponiéndose peligrosamente de esa manera. El seguro de la ventana está roto, debe haberse terminado de romper a causa de la fuerza de las olas. Kamanosuke ha usado una soguilla para mantenerla cerrada….esto debe haberle costado mucho pues la ventana es alta. Debe haber caído al suelo varias veces pero a pesar del frío y de lo asustado que estaba lo ha conseguido.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, bebé. Pero si tenías frío debiste meterte en la cama. Ven, vamos a quitarte esas ropas y a calentarte. Estás temblando." Le digo, terminando de retirarle el polo para cubrirle inmediatamente con una toalla. Kamanosuke dice que no quería mojar mi cama y que por eso no se metió dentro…..para lo que me importa eso. Debo enseñarle a poner primero su seguridad sobre cualquier otra cosa, pues eso es lo más importante para mí ahora. Le termino de retirar las ropas, le seco el cuerpo y el cabello con la toalla, y le subo a mi cama, cubriéndole con varias frazadas. Ya no tiembla mucho pero su cuerpo está muy frío….no me gusta.

En ese momento Kakei entra por la puerta y le pido que traiga pronto una batea con agua tibia. Kakei se da cuanta inmediatamente de lo que ocurre y regresa rápidamente con lo que le he pedido. Metemos a Kamanosuke dentro para bañarle. El niño tose un poco y Kakei y yo nos miramos preocupados. Se estará enfermando? Cuántas horas llevaba en el suelo, completamente mojado, cuando le encontré? Su carita está un poco más roja, pero no sé si es porque está enfermándose o porque Kakei acaba de agregar más agua caliente a la batea. Cuando siento que su piel está a una temperatura aceptable le saco de allí para secarle (especialmente su cabello) y ponerle ropas nuevas. Kakei desaparece por la puerta con las ropas mojadas de Kamanosuke y la batea.

Kamanosuke vuelve a toser cuando termino de meterle bajo las sábanas y frazadas de mi cama. Le pregunto si le ocurre algo y él responde que tiene frío. Cómo es posible? Le he colocado ropas muy abrigadoras encima y está debajo de varias capas de frazadas. Cojo sus manitos entre mis palmas y empiezo a sobarlas para darle más calor. En eso Kakei entra trayendo una taza de chocolate caliente. Perfecto! Le pido a Kamanosuke que se la tome pero mi niño menciona que se siente muy débil como para levantar la taza….qué le ocurre? Sin perder tiempo, me meto a la cama con él, y me siento detrás suyo, de tal manera que su espalda está a poyada en mi abdomen. Cojo la taza y se la voy dando de tomar de a pocos.

"…puedes quedarte conmigo?..." dice Kamanosuke una vez que se ha terminado de tomar el chocolate (la bebida caliente ayuda a calentarle por dentro lo que es fantástico). No pensaba irme tampoco. Me acomodo mejor en la cama y Kamanosuke se acuesta muy pegado a mí. Parece que el calor de mi cuerpo le hace sentir mejor. Kakei comenta que lo mejor en casos de extremo frío es el calor de otra persona, así que le pego más a mí, arropándolo mejor bajo las frazadas. Kamanosuke vuelve a toser y esto me preocupa. Se estará enfermando? No puedo dejar de preguntarme eso. Espero que no, tal vez sea sólo en respuesta al frío. Si le caliento se le pasará pronto.

Kakei aprovecha que el niño se ha dormido para limpiar la habitación. Trapea el suelo, pone las cosas en su sitio (las que aún sirven), y termina de reparar bien la ventana. Dice que el seguro ya estaba muy gastado y que por eso se rompió. Fue muy idiota de mi parte no haberlo revisado antes! Cuando termina de hacer todo eso, Kakei se retira para supervisar lo que ocurre en cubierta. Me pide que esté pendiente de la condición de Kamanosuke hasta que regrese…..suena preocupado? Debe ser impresión mía pues no hay de qué preocuparse. Kamanosuke es fuerte, ya ha pasado frío antes, se va a poner bien….tiene que ponerse bien…

**Kakei's POV**

Pasa una hora antes de que todo esté listo y pueda volver a la habitación de Jinpachi. Lo que veo al llegar confirma mis temores. Jinpachi ha colocado un paño húmedo sobre la frente del niño. Kamanosuke respira agitadamente, con los ojos a medio abrir, tosiendo de a ratos, más fuerte que antes.

"Ya te iba a llamar. Kamanosuke está con fiebre. Los paños húmedos no consiguen hacer disminuir su temperatura. Aunque su frente está caliente, su cuerpo está frío como hielo. Qué hacemos?" pregunta muy consternado mi amigo. En los años que le conozco nunca le he visto así, sin la más mínima idea de cómo proceder. Nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones muy complicadas antes, inclusive situaciones donde nuestra vida ha estado en peligro pero siempre se mostró calmado y seguro sobre lo que debía hacer. En cambio ahora…

"Ponle otra almohada en la espalda para que respire mejor. Voy por la medicina." Dicho esto, salgo de inmediato a mi habitación por las medicinas que he comprado. Traigo la que el boticario me dijo era para la fiebre y se la doy a Kamanosuke, sólo un poco. El niño se queja de que sabe feo pero Jinpachi le convence de tomárselo todo.

"…papá….por qué me duele el cuerpo?...me siento muy mal…." Dice bajito Kamanosuke antes de ser asaltado por un ataque de tos. Jinpachi le ayuda a superarlo sobando su espalda, asegurándole que el dolor pasará pronto. Espero que así sea. Mi prima perdió a uno de sus hijos cuando éste tenía la edad de Kamanosuke. Sus cuerpos son muy pequeños y débiles y a veces no consiguen sobreponerse a las enfermedades a pesar de que se les da medicinas. Obviamente no menciono esto ahora….no es el momento.

Jinpachi y yo nos quedamos con el niño haciendo vigilia. Mi sobrino duerme la mayor parte del tiempo pero no tiene un sueño tranquilo. Aunque la fiebre baja y sube a lo largo de la noche, los ataques de tos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, lastimando al niño. Kamanosuke aguanta el dolor lo mejor que puede, sin quejarse mucho pero no consigue evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Esto pone más nervioso a mi amigo quien no sabe qué hacer para detener el sufrimiento del pequeño. Yo me siento igual de impotente. La medicina no parece estar ayudando. Kamanosuke no tiene apetito y a las justas acepta un poco de agua durante la noche. Veo como Jinpachi se pone más tenso con cada hora que pasa, sin despegar la vista de Kamanosuke ni soltar su manito. No sé que piensa pues no me dice nada. Cuando llega la mañana, el cuerpo del niño empieza a temblar nuevamente. La fiebre ha subido. Intentamos despertarle pero Kamanosuke no abre sus ojos.

"Ya tuve suficiente! No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar! Kamanosuke necesita un sanador. Dile a los hombres que lleven el barco a la costa. Debemos estar cerca de Iskmar. Allí conseguiremos uno bueno." Exclama Jinpachi poniéndose de pie para sacar más almohadas y colocarlas alrededor de Kamanosuke a modo de barrera.

"Jinpachi, ese pueblo está ocupado! Recuerda que nos advirtieron no pasar por allí. No hay manera que negociemos con esos bárbaros!" Iskmar era una parada habitual que hacíamos pero pueblos atrás nos dijeron que había sido ocupado por unos bárbaros del nor-este. Allí habían buenos sanadores pero no hay manera de-

"Yo no voy a negociar!" los ojos de Jinpachi proyectan una determinación y furia como nunca he visto antes. Coge su lanza, algunas armas de fuego y otras cosas más que oculta bajo sus ropas. Está hablando en serio, vamos a ir a tomar por asalto ese lugar. Inmediatamente voy a avisar a los hombres sobre nuestro nuevo destino y planes. Aunque al principio se muestran confundidos (no estaba en el itinerario), nadie pierde tiempo cuestionando las decisiones del capitán y corren a alistarse para el atraco. Akito cambia la posición de las velas y pronto Yoshi avista tierra.

Jinpachi y yo vamos solos a reunirnos con los líderes de esos bárbaros. El resto de los hombres esperan nuestra señal para atacar, tomando posiciones alrededor del pueblo. Cuando el líder nos admite en su campamento no lo hace solo, 10 de sus mejores guerreros le acompañan….justamente como lo quiere mi amigo. El líder no tiene tiempo de regodearse al creer que hemos sido tan ingenuos como para entrar los dos solos a su territorio (como nos mira y trata puedo decir que no le agradan los piratas). Jinpachi le atraviesa el cuello de lado a lado con su lanza sin darle oportunidad de defenderse ante la absorta mirada de los otros guerreros.

Jinpachi y yo terminamos de liquidar a los otros 9 sujetos antes de que suenen las alarmas y todo el campamento de bárbaros se entere de que están siendo atacados. Es en ese momento que Akito y los demás salen de sus escondites y rodean a nuestros enemigos. La batalla es dura pero logramos imponernos al poco rato. Jinpachi se encarga de eliminar a varios con una precisión y rapidez fenomenales, que hacen el trabajo más sencillo para nosotros. Justamente cuando estamos a punto de cantar victoria, otra horda de guerreros viene hacia nosotros. Son demasiados! Esto nos puede tomar más tiempo del previsto…..tiempo que tal vez Kamanosuke no tiene…..tenemos que reagruparnos para conseguir—

"Todos apártense!" grita Jinpachi, sorprendiendo al resto de la tripulación y a mi. Escuchamos dos disparos y por fin comprendo lo que hace mi amigo. Ordeno a nuestros hombres retroceder para alejarse del agua. Aunque confundidos, obedecen de inmediato cuando ven a Jinpachi hacer dos disparos certeros más, tumbando un gran reservorio de madera, rebalsando el agua sobre nuestros enemigos. Estos resbalan a causa del líquido y no tienen tiempo para levantarse. Jinpachi se agacha y suelta una gran descarga de energía. En un instante, casi todos los hombres enemigos mueren quemados, lanzando desgarradores gritos de agonía antes de caer inertes al suelo. Unos pocos se salvan de eso pero salen volando a causa de la tremenda descarga y caen a varios metros, muriendo en el acto. Los pocos que viven ven con horror esta escena y salen corriendo.

"Nadie me toca nada de este lugar. No hemos venido a saquear. Ustedes 5 vayan con Akito, desháganse de los cuerpos y quemen el campamento de los bárbaros. Ustedes 6, vigilen los alrededores, avisen si vienen más guerreros a atacarnos. Los demás, vayan de puerta en puerta y busquen un sanador. Rápido!" comanda Jinpachi caminando a grandes pasos entre los hombres para buscar a alguien que pueda ayudar a Kamanosuke. Aunque sorprendidos y algo atemorizados por lo que acaban de ver, salen a cumplir con lo que se les ha encomendado. Ellos no conocen este lado de su capitán, nunca le han visto eliminar a los enemigos de esta manera tan….fría y calculada. Yo sólo lo he presenciado un par de veces y eso fue antes de que Jinpachi se convirtiera en capitán.

Aunque nunca me ha contado sobre su pasado, creo que Jinpachi ha participado en numerosas batallas desde joven. La forma en que se comporta, sus movimientos, indican que ha recibido entrenamiento especial, como el que reciben los ejércitos pero….quién pone a luchar a un jovencito de15? Calculo que debe haber sido cuando era adolescente pues cuando le conocí era un joven de 20 que iba de embarcación en embarcación en busca de aventura y fortuna, y por lo que me dijeron ya llevaba algunos años de vivir así. Por sus habilidades y carismática personalidad siempre era bien recibido por los tripulantes de las naves a las que se unía, sin embargo nunca aceptaba formar parte permanente de ninguna de ellas. Aunque los tripulantes le respetaban y estimaban, muchos capitanes no, pues sentían que era una amenaza, alguien capaz de robarles la posición de líder…

Yo era muy diferente a todos los demás piratas pues en principio recién estaba aprendiendo a ser uno, forzadamente. Si dejaba una embarcación era porque no me sentía a gusto con la gente del barco o bien con la manera en que el capitán manejaba las cosas. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que me encontraba buscando trabajo que entablé amistad con Jinpachi….o más bien, él empezó todo…

_Flashback_

_Vaya! Otra vez sin nada que hacer, abandonado en esta isla de mala muerte. Aunque fue lo mejor. Ese capitán era un tirano! Y encima, un tirano idiota! Lo siento por lo que se quedaron con él, si no es ahora dentro de poco va a conseguir que les mate! Es por eso que tenía que irme….aunque tal vez hubiera esperado a que llegáramos a otro sitio para bajarme. Ni modo. Allí está el bar. Hay algunos barcos anclados en la orilla, si hago las movidas correctas pueda ser que me acepten en uno hoy mismo._

_El sake es pésimo pero eso no importa. No demoro mucho en entablar conversación con 5 sujetos. Todos salvo uno de ellos pertenecen a la misma embarcación. Parece que han perdido gente camino acá así que no va a ser tan difícil conseguir que me admitan en uno de ellos. De hecho, están intentando convencerme de que vaya con ellos usando diferentes argumentos._

"_Tienes que venir con nosotros. Nos dirigimos hacia el sur, a consumar un gran negocio. La zona es peligrosa así que habrá pelea y puedes sacar tu parte con el saqueo. No es genial?!" comenta alegremente Ken, uno de los que forma parte del grupo de 4. No suena nada mal lo que dice._

"_Sí, pero tu capitán es un cascarrabias temperamental. Créeme Kakei, no aguantarás un viaje entero con ese sujeto. Yo ya he estado con ellos, así que sé de lo que hablo." Afirma Hog, quien viene de otra tripulación diferente a la de los demás._

"_Será cascarrabias como le dices pero es un hijo de puta bien fuerte. Ja! Le he visto tumbarse a 3 sujetos grandes al mismo tiempo! Con él a la cabeza no hay quien nos pare!" refuta otro chico del grupo de 4 cuyo nombre no recuerdo…o más bien no sé pronunciar bien._

"_Si de fuerza se trata, el capitán Luke es fuerte pero además tenemos a Jinpachi con nosotros. Te digo, ese chico es capaz de tumbarse a mucho más de 5 hombres a la vez! Lanza rayos de su mano, lo he visto con mis propios ojos! Por eso le recomendé al capitán llevarle con nosotros." Mientras discuten entre ellos respecto a Jinpachi (los otros argumentan que él está exagerando pues eso no puede ser cierto), el mencionado aparece en el otro extremo del bar. Ya le he visto antes, y he escuchado los mismos rumores respecto a su fuerza pero no me consta. Como de costumbre, va bien acompañado de 2 bellas mujeres a quienes invita a tomarse un trago._

_Para cuando Jinpachi deja el bar, ya he tomado una decisión. Sin perder tiempo, voy a enlistarme en el barco en el que él viaja. Tengo curiosidad. Si bien se dice que es fuerte y que tiene este poder especial tan extraño, ninguna de las veces que le he visto ha hecho uso de él. Cuando una vez alguien le quiso causar problemas, él tan sólo se limitó a defenderse de los ataques, demostrando tanto con palabras y acciones que él era superior, dándole la oportunidad a su agresor de retirarse una vez que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Nunca le vi buscarle pelea a nadie. Suele fumar mucho, beber en grandes cantidades, fornicar y viajar sin rumbo definido….una vida plena para un pirata. Sin embargo siempre tuve la impresión de que no estaba del todo satisfecho con eso._

_Estoy seguro que Jinpachi es más joven que yo (tengo 23), aunque no creo que por mucho, debido a la manera en que se comporta, y que gusta vivir sin ataduras de ningún tipo y pasarla bien. Sin embargo, a veces sus ojos muestran algo distinto, alguien que ha visto demasiadas cosas para sus pocos años. Además, si es tan fuerte como dicen, por qué no se ha convertido en capitán de un barco? No le resultaría difícil apropiarse de uno, si los rumores son ciertos. Tal vez tiene otros objetivos? Está en busca de algo que la vida de pirata no puede darle? Es por eso que nunca acepta formar parte permanentemente de una embarcación? Todavía está buscando? No sé, en verdad me intriga, por eso quiero ir en el mismo barco con él….curiosidad._

* * *

_Creo que le he sobre-estimado más de la cuenta. El chico no se toma nada en serio! No hay nada más profundo! Desde que zarpamos hace lo mismo que hacía en tierra. Como no hay chicas, se la pasa tomando, contando historias picantes y jugando cartas. A los hombres les encanta. El capitán Luke le deja hacer lo que quiera e incluso le sigue el juego muchas veces (otro pirata me dice que lo hace para conseguir que Jinpachi se quede en el barco, que decida unirse a esta tripulación al fin). Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, no participa en ninguna de las transacciones comerciales. Se queda un rato nomás antes de irse en busca de mujeres. Cuando planeamos el atraco de un barco extranjero, no participa ni da ideas, tan sólo informa que él se encargará del abordaje y se va._

_El atraco va bien. Jinpachi es el primero en abordar el barco objetivo. Cuando conseguimos subir nosotros, muchos de los tripulantes de esa nave de carga han caído. Los rumores son ciertos, el chico es fuerte. No ha usado el poder del que hablan pero es muy diestro con la lanza y la escopeta. Parece que se divierte cuando pelea. Siempre está sonriendo y se toma su tiempo…como quien juega con su comida. Como dije, todo se lo toma a la ligera. Sin embargo, esto tiene un efecto positivo en los demás piratas pues se sienten más relajados y pelean mejor….les inspira confianza._

_Cuando bajamos al continente, el capitán nos ordena a un grupo de nosotros entregar parte de la mercancía en un pueblo a varios kilómetros de aquí. Jinpachi decide acompañarnos. La caminata es tranquila. Yo converso con el señor que me consiguió el puesto en el barco, Hog, mientras Jinpachi ríe y conversa con un grupo de jóvenes más adelante….despreocupadamente. A mitad de camino surge un problema: hay un abismo y tenemos que cruzar por el puente colgante. Mierda! Dejo que los demás pasen antes que yo, uno tras otro, mientras me armo de valor para cruzarlo. El último hombre se sube al puente y sé bien que yo no voy a poder hacerlo. Le tengo pánico a las alturas._

"_Kakei! No piensas cruzar acaso?" grita uno de mis compañeros que ya está a mitad del puente. No consigo poner siquiera un pie en la estructura. Le respondo escuetamente que les alcanzaré luego pues tengo que volver a buscar algo que he perdido en el camino. Parecen extrañados pero siguen avanzando cuando me ven volver por el sendero. Espero a que avancen fuera de mi campo de visión para salir de mi escondite. Si me apresuro podré darles el alcance una vez que haya surcado el abismo por abajo….es un recorrido muy largo. No he avanzado muchos metros cuando huelo humo cerca…..se quema algo?_

"_nunca había conocido a nadie que le tuviera miedo a las alturas….por lo menos ningún adulto" menciona casualmente Jinpachi colocándose al lado mío, fumando su cigarrillo, mirándome curiosamente de lado. Me ha dado tremendo susto! Creo que mi corazón ha dejado de latir por un instante._

"_Qué haces-cuándo-por qué me estás siguiendo?!"_

"_Siempre me estás mirando. Vine a decirte que mires a otro lado. No me interesan los hombres…" dice Jinpachi seriamente…..por qué me dice eso? acaso cree que— está insinuando que yo-eso no es así!_

"_Hey! N-no es nada de eso! Yo no soy así!" exclamo torpemente, rojo como un tomate. Se ha dado cuenta que le he estado observando todo este tiempo! Debe pensar que soy un acosador…que estoy interesado en él….y lo estoy pero no de esa manera! Quiero que me trague la tierra….._

"_Mmmmm…." Jinpachi se sonríe un poco y me mira de lado. Debo parecer un idiota en estos momentos. Pero, en verdad sólo ha venido a decirme eso? Justo ahora? Extraño….._

"_No pareces un pirata. Eres demasiado correcto para ser uno pero aquí estás. Estás huyendo de alguien…o algo?" uh? cómo que soy demasiado correcto? Se ha dado cuenta de inmediato que no pertenezco a este grupo. En eso no se equivoca pero sí en lo último y debo corregirle._

"_Yo no huyo de nada! Soy un samurái. Tal vez ya no me desempeñe como uno pero todavía me rijo por sus códigos y valores, no me avergüenzo de ello! Seguramente no es algo que puedas comprender!" qué se habrá creído este pirata! Lo último que dije es muy cierto, él por sobre todos no sabrá de lo que hablo. En lugar de burlarse de mí como esperaba que hiciera, me mira seriamente….l-le ha molestado algo que dije?_

"_Y qué hace un señor samurái como tú entre traicioneros y nada honorables hombres de mar? No tienes un señor al cual servir? O es que se cansó de ti y te arrojó a la calle como a perro?" su tono no es agresivo pero lo siento así….me llama samurái con desprecio….qué le ocurre? Algo que dije le ha molestado. Estamos solos, bajando por un acantilado…no le costaría mucho arrojarme por el precipicio y abandonar mi cuerpo aquí…en qué lío me he metido?_

"_Es por la altura!" respondo elevando la voz, preso de los nervios. Jinpachi me mira curiosamente como quien mira a un loco. "Siempre me han dado miedo las alturas. Había misiones en que debía viajar grandes distancias y muchas veces habían acantilados en el camino….Siempre retrasaba la misión a causa de ello, o no llegaba a completarla….Le pedí a mi Lord que me relevara del cargo puesto que no quería perjudicarle por mi ineptitud….por eso decidí probar suerte en el mar….no hay precipicios…"_

_Apenas termino de hablar escucho a Jinpachi reírse. No es un simple jaja, ni una risa burlona, sino una risa alegre y desde el fondo del estómago, como quien ha escuchado el chiste de su vida…..uh? la atmósfera ha cambiado por completo. Ya no siento esa hostilidad de su parte, si no me siento ligero…hasta un poco avergonzado por lo que acabo de decir…..pero no puedo evitar reír un poco también._

"_Pensé que ya lo había oído todo….bien señor samurái. Si has decidido convertirte en pirata, tienes que aprender a disparar mejor. Tu puntería es terrible!" uh? cómo sabe eso? me ha estado observando también entonces? Admito que tengo que practicar más pero es que tampoco encuentro un arma que me satisfaga del todo… Aunque me llama así de nuevo, ya no siento el desprecio de antes, si no jocosidad y buen humor….como quien habla con un amigo…._

"_Llámame Kakei, quieres? Deja lo de señor y samurái pues no soy ninguna de esas dos cosas, no más…además me haces sentir viejo y no soy mucho mayor que tú, Jinpachi." Respondo casi sin pensar, coloquialmente como si le conociera de tiempo….como si no se tratase de quien hasta hace unos instantes pensaba iba a lanzar mi cuerpo por el abismo. _

"_Muy bien, Kakei, te informo que hay 3 sujetos a unos metros de nosotros, posiblemente ladrones que quieren robarnos. Siempre los hay en estos lugares. Yo voy a ir al frente, tú cúbreme por detrás. Intenta no dispararme por la espalda mientras haces eso, ok?" cómo! Apenas termina de decir eso, Jinpachi se adelanta y se lanza sobre alguien. Inmediatamente saco mi arma y le disparo a otro sujeto que quiere atacarle…._

_Él sabía que al apartarme yo solo del sendero, siguiendo este camino, podía encontrarme con bandidos como estos y ser emboscado. Es por eso que me ha seguido? Pero por qué? Hasta hace poco ni siquiera éramos amigos, sólo personas que viajábamos en el mismo barco…..por eso lo ha hecho? Definitivamente hay más en él de lo que pensaba….le seguiré tanto como me lo permita…por curiosidad…._

_Fin del flashback_

No me equivoqué con él. No era nada de lo que se veía a simple vista. Efectivamente ese día había venido en mi ayuda pues él se preocupa por sus compañeros de viaje. Cuando le mencioné lo que no me gustaba de la gente de los barcos en los que había viajado, en especial los capitanes pues generalmente son hombres que no se preocupan más que de ellos mismos, Jinpachi decidió que era hora de tener su propio barco y me pidió que fuese su segundo al mando. Haríamos las cosas a nuestra manera. Yo estaba estupefacto! No sólo porque me había incluido en sus planes sino también porque no creía que lo lograríamos en tan poco tiempo pero él lo consiguió. Ya van 4 años de eso…..

Mientras ayudo a mi amigo a buscar un sanador para Kamanosuke, me doy cuenta que todavía hay mucho de él que no sé…..todavía no deja de sorprenderme. Él no es irresponsable pero nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien tan independiente como él llegaría a preocuparse de la forma en que lo hace por un pequeño niño. Sabía la responsabilidad que esto significaba y aún así aceptó, rehusándose ha abandonar al niño, a pesar de las dificultades que esto conllevaba. He conocido a muchos piratas y ninguno ha actuado así, con el cariño y dedicación que le demuestra Jinpachi a Kamanosuke, los demás ni siquiera son así con sus propios hijos. Si bien él reconoció al instante que yo no era como los demás piratas, aunque me ha tomado más tiempo, puedo decir que él tampoco lo es. Desconozco las razones de ello pero me agrada que así sea.

Tocamos varias puertas pero no hay nadie. Los pueblerinos deben haberse escondido debido al enfrentamiento de hace poco, tal vez aprovecharon para escapar. Justo cuando pienso decirle a Jinpachi que es mejor que busquemos ayuda en otra parte, Yoshi grita que hay alguien que quiere hablar con el capitán. Volteamos a ver y un hombre anciano sale a nuestro encuentro.

"He escuchado que necesitan un sanador….en qué les puedo ayudar?"

* * *

_Como en este capítulo, de a pocos, se irá sabiendo algo del pasado de los otros personajes :D espero que les haya gustado._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	12. I: Chapter 12: Happy birthday!

_Enfermarse no es divertido :P_

* * *

El anciano se introdujo a sí mismo como Igor. Aunque Jinpachi hablaba bien la lengua de estos lugareños, Gorki (quien era nativo de esta región) también sale al encuentro del señor para traducir lo que se hablaba a sus compañeros. Poco a poco, algunos pueblerinos que se habían escondido empiezan a salir, algunos armados con hachas y palos, temerosos de lo que pudiera suceder pues nunca se podía ser demasiado cauteloso con los extranjeros, no en estos tiempos ni luego de que fuesen invadidos. Igor les pide que se calmen para poder escuchar lo que los recién llegados tienen que decir.

"No hemos venido a atacarles. Yo soy Jinpachi y ellos son mis hombres. Somos piratas. Tal vez no lo recuerden pero ya antes hemos venido a comerciar aquí. Hay alguien enfermo esperando en el barco y necesita ayuda. Solamente quiero eso, alguien que le pueda ayudar. Después nos marcharemos de aquí sin causarles problemas, tienen mi palabra."

Varios de los pueblerinos empiezan a comentar entre ellos y Gorki les oye decir que unos cuantos de los presentes recuerdan a Jinpachi, especialmente dos mujeres, hermosas pero algo maltratadas, que parecen que son prostitutas. Igor escucha atentamente esos comentarios antes de responder.

"Si han decidido pelear una batalla que no les correspondía por esa única razón, entonces eso quiere decir que esa persona es muy importante para ustedes…..nos han liberado del yugo de esos bárbaros y por eso le doy las gracias en nombre de todo el pueblo, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ver al enfermo y ayudarle en la medida que se pueda." Menciona el viejo para luego pedirle a un jovencito que le alcance un maletín. Jinpachi suspira aliviado antes de ordenar al resto de la tripulación que resguarden la zona hasta que vuelva. Yoshi y Marko siguen a su capitán al barco para vigilar mientras Jinpachi, el viejo Igor y Kakei van a ver al paciente.

Cuando entran a la habitación, encuentran a Kamanosuke peor que antes. Su cara está muy roja y respira muy agitadamente, sollozando un poco a causa del dolor aunque no parece consciente. Jinpachi va corriendo a sentarse a su lado para acomodarle mejor en la cama y secar sus lágrimas. El viejo Igor se muestra sorprendido con lo que ve pero no dice nada (no esperaba ver a un niño pequeño en un barco pirata), tan sólo se aproxima a la cama y le pide a Jinpachi que sostenga al niño para poder examinarle. Mientras el viejo hace eso, Kakei le narra sus síntomas y lo que han intentado hacer para bajarle la fiebre y le muestra la medicina que le dieron al pequeño.

"Es una muy buena medicina pero no va a funcionar en él. Su problema está en sus pulmones. Hay que tratar eso primero para que respire mejor y la fiebre baje." El viejo saca unas botellitas de su maletín. Con la ayuda de Jinpachi le da de beber una sustancia oscura (y algo amarga por la forma en que Kamanosuke frunce el ceño) que dice es para sus pulmones, y otra más clara que ayudará con los dolores de su cuerpo. Pide que le alcancen otra toallita y Kakei se la proporciona. Él la moja con otra sustancia y la coloca en la frente de Kamansouke. Argumenta que ayudará a bajar la fiebre más rápido.

"El niño está muy enfermo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Debemos esperar hasta mañana para ver cómo reacciona a la medicina. Si la fiebre ha bajado hasta mañana entonces él se recuperará sin problemas. Entonces despertará." Indica el viejo solemnemente. Jinpachi le da las gracias arropando de nuevo a Kamanosuke bajo las mantas. Insiste en pagarle por sus servicios pero el viejo declina su oferta.

"Sería mejor si pasaran la noche aquí en el pueblo, para poder revisar al niño mañana temprano. Sus hombres deben estar cansados también. No tenemos mucho que ofrecerles a causa del saqueo que sufrimos por parte de esos bárbaros pero le aseguro que son bienvenidos." Anuncia el viejo. Jinpachi le dice que no se preocupe por eso y que más bien ocupen sus esfuerzos para reconstruir su pueblo y armarse por si esos bárbaros vuelven.

Jinpachi le ordena a Kakei que le diga a los hombres que ayuden con la protección del pueblo. La mitad se encargará de patrullar mientras que el resto colaborará con los lugareños en lo que sea posible. Le pide a su amigo que por favor se haga cargo de eso pues él se va a quedar con Kamanosuke hasta que despierte. Igor-san, mientras es escoltado por Kakei de regreso al pueblo, le indica donde se está quedando para que le llame en caso suceda algo imprevisto con el niño durante la noche.

Las horas pasan y pronto se corre la voz en el pueblo que el hijo del capitán del barco pirata es el que está enfermo. Esto genera simpatía de los pueblerinos hacia los recién llegados, de quienes no sólo aceptan su ayuda sino también les ofrecen su hospitalidad. Mientras tanto en el barco, Jinpachi no se despega del lado del pequeño Kamanosuke, cambiando los paños de su frente cada vez que se secan y dándole de tomar sus medicinas en los intervalos estipulados por el sanador. Nunca se imaginó volver a sentirse tan impotente, tan incapaz de poder salvar a alguien que le importaba, a quien quería tanto…..Jinpachi se mantiene despierto toda la noche vigilando el sueño de su hijo, por alguna señal que indicara que fuese a despertar….rogando que abriera sus ojos nuevamente para ver otro día.

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya es pasado el medio día y Kamanosuke sigue dormido. Igor-san vino temprano en la mañana para examinar a Kamanosuke. La fiebre ha bajado (tuve que cambiar sus ropas pues éstas estaban mojadas con su sudor) y aunque el sanador asegura que mi niño se pondrá bien, me preocupa que no haya despertado aún. Su manito ya no está fría, su cara ya no está toda roja como anoche. Tampoco tose, entonces…por qué sigue dormido? De pronto, su manito aprieta mi dedo cuando la sobo. Llamo su nombre pero Kamanosuke no responde, sin embargo se mueve bajo las sábanas intentando levantarse. Finalmente abre sus bonitos ojos verdes.

"..hola, papá…." Dice el pequeño bostezando luego y restregándose los ojos con su manga. Su vocecita dulce es música para mis oídos…pensé no volver a escucharla jamás. No sé que tanto recuerda de ayer pero se ve tranquilo y no deseo asustarle así que me abstengo de levantarle en un abrazo…además se ve muy débil aún.

"Hola, bebé….cómo te sientes?" digo acariciando su mejilla, retirándole unos cabellos rojos de la cara. Kamanosuke sonríe un poco, algo cansado pero contento.

"…..no sé…..raro…..no tengo mucha fuerza…por qué papá?" Le cuento a grandes rasgos sobre su enfermedad, lo mal que se puso y (muy escuetamente) cómo conseguimos ayuda. Kamanosuke se queda calladito un rato.

"….yo no quería causar tantos problemas…..estás molesto conmigo?" ahora recuerdo que me dijo que su madre se molestaba una vez que se enfermó y lo mandó a la fuerza a la calle a conseguir dinero….

"No, estoy contento de que ya estés bien de nuevo. Me diste un gran susto…" Kamanosuke me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos. Me pide perdón a la vez que sus ojitos se humedecen un poco. Le digo que eso no importa ya, que no hay nada de lo que deba disculparse tampoco. En su lugar le pido que tome su medicina para que termine de curarse. Aunque menciona lo feo que sabe, se la toma toda. Buen chico!

"…tengo hambre…" dice bajito Kamanosuke luego de tomar un poco de agua para pasar el mal sabor de la medicina. Diablos! Debí pedirle a Marko que dejara algo preparado antes de que bajara al pueblo. Y ahora? Yo puedo ir a la cocina a preparar algo para Kamanosuke pero eso implicaría dejarle aquí, solo. Igor-san dice que es mejor que se quede en cama hasta que se recupere del todo y para mantenerle caliente. Se me ocurre algo. Le coloco a Kamanosuke un abrigo encima, guantes, medias gruesas, un gorro y le tapo por completo con una frazada gruesa antes de levantarle en brazos. Como no tiene mucha fuerza, se deja vestir sin reaccionar en absoluto. Le siento tan frágil entre mis brazos.

"Qué te parece si preparo algo para los dos? No soy tan buen cocinero como Marko pero puedo hacerte una sopa y algo más que puedas pasar con facilidad. Todavía te duele un poco la garganta, cierto?" Kamanosuke dice que le duele un poco al pasar saliva. La sopa es lo mejor para él entonces. Le llevo cargando hasta la cocina, protegiéndole con mi cuerpo del viento que viene del mar. Una vez que estamos dentro, le coloco (así cubierto como está) sobre una mesa cercana a la cocina. Saco los implementos que necesito y comienzo a preparar la sopa. Soba es uno de los pocos platos japonses que hago así que espero que le guste.

Kamanosuke mira atentamente lo que hago, preguntándome qué es esto o aquello, entre otras cosas más mientras preparo nuestra comida….No hubiera podido aguantar otro día sin oír su voz, sin escuchar su risa alegre cada vez que le acaricio el cuello, sin tenerle aquí conmigo como está ahora…se pondrá bien, es todo lo que importa.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Por fin dejamos las tierras frías del norte! Salvo por esa vez que me enfermé, la pasé muy bien en el viaje. Sólo bajé una vez del barco, a ese pueblo donde estaba el señor viejo que me curó. Sus medicinas sabían bien feo pero papá me pidió que las tomara para que me pusiera mejor….sólo lo hice por él pues se veía muy triste cuando estaba enfermo. No recuerdo mucho pero sé que papá se quedó conmigo todo el rato….a pesar de estar dormido, podía sentir su presencia….también me hablaba y se oía triste. No quiero que se ponga triste por mi culpa.

Papá me cocinó una rica sopa cuando desperté! Tenía mucha hambre y sabía bien así que le pedí más y se puso muy contento! Dice que el viaje ha sido bueno, que han conseguido varias cosas que darán mucho dinero. Me alegro no haberles hecho perder dinero por enfermarme. Tuvimos que quedarnos en ese pueblo unos días hasta que me puse bien, pero papá no se molestó. Fue divertido estar ahí, aunque no entendía lo que decían. Los del pueblo hablaban un idioma que no conozco, pero papá sí. El pueblo no era tan bonito como otros que he visto pero la gente era muy amable conmigo. Marko, Yoshi y todos los demás la pasaron bien pues habían muchas chicas bonitas, me dijo tío Kakei…..algunas quisieron ir con papá pero él se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo. Yo no le dejé ir. Papá es sólo mío!

Estoy esperando en mi cuarto a que papá y tío Kakei regresen de hacer sus negocios. Estoy jugando con mi barquito. Tío dejó una batea con agua para que juegue. Mi barquito no se parece al de papá pues es chiquito y no tiene tantas velas como el suyo, pero me gusta mucho. Flota muy bien y es bonito. A Hiro también le gusta. El barco comienza a moverse un poco. Ya están de regreso! No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abre…

"Volviste!" me levanto y voy corriendo a encontrarme con papá. Él me levanta con sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de pegarme a su pecho. Me gusta cuando hace eso! Parece como si volara. Mi tío entra y me saluda antes de agacharse a recoger la batea y salir del cuarto. Mi tío es muy bueno. Antes de irse me deja unos dulces sobre la cama. Papá me lava la boca cada vez que como dulces, dice que es para que mis dientes no se piquen pues eso duele…..

"Lamento que no hayas podido bajar con nosotros, pero mañana será distinto. Vamos arriba a que estires un poco las piernas." Mañana es mi cumpleaños! De papá y de mí. Lo sé por el calendario. Papá me dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí mañana. Estoy muy emocionado! Dice que se va a quedar todo el día conmigo, al igual que tío Kakei, es todo lo que quiero.

"a dónde vamos a ir mañana, papá? Está lejos? Cómo es? Vamos, dime…" papá se ríe un poco. Me revuelve los cabellos mientras subimos a la parte de arriba del barco.

"es una sorpresa. Es un lugar divertido. Te va a gustar, te lo prometo." Dice antes de ponerme en el suelo. Hace sol pero corre un poco de viento así que papá me coloca una bufanda alrededor del cuello. No quiere que me vuelva a enfermar. Yo tampoco quiero eso, es horrible! Voy corriendo hasta donde están mi tío y Gorki. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana…

* * *

Abro mis ojos muy despacio. No entra mucha luz al cuarto pero siempre me demoro en levantarme. Es que se siente tan bien dormir aquí! Siento la mano de papá sobarme la espalda. Levanto la cabeza y papá me saluda al verme. Le respondo el saludo subiendo sobre su pecho para verle mejor.

"feliz cumpleaños!" le digo abrazándole fuerte. Ayer le pregunté cuántos años cumplía y dijo que 25. Aún no sé contar hasta 25, sólo sé que es más que los dedos de mis manos. Mucho más! Papá me desea feliz cumpleaños también respondiendo mi abrazo con un beso sobre mi frente. Su barba pica y me hace reír, siempre es así. De pronto tío Kakei entra por la puerta trayendo el desayuno y me desea feliz cumpleaños también. Ha traído un montón de cosas que me gustan! Mientras como, veo que mi tío le alcanza a papá una botella de la cual toman los dos en vasos.

"qué es eso? Puedo probar?" mi tío y mi papá me miran sonriendo. Dije algo gracioso?

"Lo siento Kamanosuke, esto no es para niños. Es licor. Cuando crezcas probarás, antes no." Explica papá metiéndome un mochi en la boca para que lo coma. Ya veo, es sake o algo así. A Himiko le gustaba mucho y a veces no compraba comida para nosotros por comprar sake. Debe ser muy rico entonces, para que ella hiciera eso, y a papá también le gusta, entonces por qué no quiere darme? No importa, si dice que probaré cuando crezca entonces está bien. El sake me hace recordar a Himiko y no quiero pensar en ella hoy.

Terminamos de desayunar y papá me entrega un paquete. Dice que es un regalo de parte de él y de mi tío. Qué será?! Lo abro rápido y lo que veo me deja con la boca abierta. Es…es la ropa más bonita que he visto! Es un kimono! En la isla donde vivía no mucha gente usaba kimono, sólo gente con plata. Pero nunca vi a nadie con un kimono como éste. Es como plateado, con dibujos de ramitas y otras cosas de color rojo oscuro. Lo que va en la cintura es negro con unas figuritas verdes, creo. Me gustan los dibujos que tiene! No sólo eso. Se siente muy suave cuando lo toco. Nunca he tocado nada tan suave…

"Está hecho de seda, una muy fina. Es tan suave como tu cabello." Dice papá mientras mi tío me anima a ponérmelo. Como mi cabello? Nunca me gustó mi cabello pues los otros chicos me molestaban diciendo que era de un color muy feo pero papá siempre me ha dicho que es bonito. Ahora que está limpio se ve mejor, creo. Papá hizo que me lo cortaran pero sólo las puntas para que se vea mejor. Todavía me llega hasta el cuello. Mi tío me pone el kimono (hay muchas cosas que amarrar. Se ve difícil) y papá me coloca unas sandalias de madera.

"Cómo me veo?" digo intentando caminar con esas sandalias. Casi me caigo pero papá me ayuda a pararme bien. Nunca he caminado con nada así, tengo que acostumbrarme. Mi papá y mi tío dicen que me veo muy bien. Papá me levanta en sus brazos, de lado, y salimos de cuarto.

En la cubierta, los demás señores me saludan y me desean feliz cumpleaños: por qué nadie saluda a papá por su cumpleaños? Cuando quiero preguntar sobre eso, Yoshi grita desde arriba que ya comenzó la feria en el pueblo. Feria? Papá le pide a Akito que se quede a cargo hasta que volvamos y salimos del barco. Marko y otros más vienen con nosotros pero se van por diferentes lados.

"Papá, si también es tu cumpleaños, por qué nadie te saluda?" mi tío se ríe y mi papá le mira extraño.

"Porque nadie sabe que cumple años hoy. No quiere que sepan su edad y le recuerden que ya no es tan joven como antes, jaja" ríe mi tío, no entiendo por qué. Papá es mayor que yo pero no se ve viejo. No tiene arrugas ni nada de lo que tienen los viejos.

"Ey, hablas mucho para alguien que es 3 años mayor que yo. Y no es que me haga sentir viejo, por el contrario, es mejor que los otros piratas piensen que soy mayor…..es lo mejor cuando estás en este negocio, por eso es preferible que nadie sepa mi edad." Dice papá a mi tío, pero igual no entiendo nada. Le vuelvo a preguntar y los dos responden que cuando se es adulto, ya no se celebran los cumpleaños como de niños, que por eso nadie menciona esas cosas. Mmmmm…..no quiero crecer entonces….me gusta que me deseen feliz cumpleaños y que hagamos cosas juntos en mi día…..se siente bien….

"entonces cuando crezca ya no te acordarás de mi cumpleaños?" le pregunto a papá algo triste. Será como antes, cuando a nadie le importaba, y yo no quiero eso….me gusta que celebremos mi cumpleaños….

"Eso nunca va a suceder, Kamanosuke. No hay forma que me pueda olvidar de algo tan importante. Siempre lo celebraremos de la forma que tú quieras." Dice papá cogiéndome más fuerte en sus brazos. Mi tío me asegura que siempre pasaremos el día de mi cumpleaños, juntos los 3. Eso me pone muy feliz!

Llegamos al pueblo y papá me para en el suelo. Hay mucha gente! Todos caminan en diferentes direcciones. Hay familias enteras. Cojo a papá del pantalón pues no quiero perderme entre tanta gente y que me atrape un tipo malo como aquella vez. Papá coge mi mano y me pide que no me preocupe pues no se van a separar de mí. Tío Kakei se coloca en mi otro lado, coge mi mano, y avanzamos. Me explican que estamos una feria, en una de las islas cercanas a Japón. Hay mucha gente usando kimonos así que debemos estar bien cerca, pero también hay gente que viste como extranjeros, al igual que papá.

Caminamos un poco y llegamos a un puesto. Papá le da unas monedas a un señor y él me entrega unas pelotas de tela. Me explica que tengo que lanzar las pelotas y meterlas en un hueco que hay lejos; si lo hago, me darán un premio. Lo intento 3 veces pero no lo consigo. Papá me pregunta si quiero intentarlo de nuevo y le digo que sí. En mi último intento meto la bola y el señor me entrega un adorno para el cabello. Es tan lindo! Parece una mariposa! Mi tío me lo coloca en la cabeza, en un lado. Unas señoras se acercan y tratan de tocarme, así que me escondo detrás de la pierna de papá. Qué cosa quieren?

"ooohhh, es una ricurita! Aunque algo tímida"

"se ve tan bonita vestida así. Es hija suya?" le pregunta una de las mujeres a papá. Hija?

"No soy una niña!" le grito a la señora y ella y su amiga se sorprenden. Cómo pueden confundirme con una niña?! Ellas ya no me miran, se ponen a conversar con papá así que le digo que quiero ir a otro lado. Mi tío aleja a las mujeres y por fin podemos irnos. Qué mujeres tan molestosas! Y tan tontas! Confundirme con una niña….

En el siguiente juego debo coger unos pececitos en una red chiquita pero no cojo nada así que papá los coge por mí. Los peces se ven muy solos sin sus amigos así que los devuelvo con los demás. No quiero separarlos. Paseamos por la feria, jugando y comprando dulces. Nos detenemos un rato en un sitio donde hay muchos niños. Unos muñecos más adelante se mueve y hablan…..papá dice que están contando una historia así que me siento en las piernas de papá para escucharles atentamente. Es una historia divertida! Los muñecos (títeres, les llama papá) hacen bromas y se pegan entre ellos, me da risa. Papá sonríe mientras la vemos así que debe gustarle también. Me explica lo que no entiendo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero cuando termina la historia mi tío está dormido. Papá me da unas piedritas y me dice que se las lance para despertarlo. Buena idea! Hago eso y mi tío se despierta asustado.

"uh? ya terminó?" pregunta algo confundido, restregándose los ojos, bostezando. Debe estar muy cansado. Le pregunto si quiere descansar pero él dice que sigamos paseando. Lo siguiente que vemos es un hombre que hace trucos. Tío dice que es un mago. Hace desaparecer cosas! Le digo a papá que quiero ir a otro lado pues ese tipo me da miedo….no quiero que me haga desaparecer…El siguiente señor que vemos come espadas y escupe fuego. Le digo a papá que quiero aprender a hacer eso pero él dice que es peligroso, que debo esperar a ser más grande pues esas espadas son más grandes que yo, no caben en mi boca….sí, tiene razón. Y si uso cuchillos de cocina? Lo menciono y papá dice que no. Bueno, no importa, además a Marko no le gusta que coja sus cuchillos.

Seguimos paseando por la feria, visitando los lugares que más me gustan. De a ratos, algunas personas, principalmente señoras, se acercan a nosotros diciendo lo bien que me veo. Algunas son amables conmigo y me regalan dulces, otras quieren conversar con mi papá y con mi tío sobre mí. Justamente ahora, uno señora está conversando con papá. Le coge del brazo y se le pega mucho. Eso no me gusta! Estoy sentado al lado suyo pero ni siquiera me ve. Cuando quiero cogerle del brazo para que voltee a verme, escucho a alguien llorar. Es un bebé, uno de verdad, chiquito. Su madre le tiene entre sus brazos y le mece para que se calme. No he visto muchos bebés tan pequeños. Su mamá le besa la frente mientras le mece y de a pocos deja de llorar…les sigo viendo hasta que se van.

"Kamanosuke, pasa algo?" dice papá tocándome el hombro y eso me hace saltar un poquito. Respondo que no pasa nada. Me levanta en brazos y vamos de regreso al barco. "Te gustó el lugar? Te divertiste?" me pregunta y respondo inmediatamente que sí. Me gustó muchísimo! Jamás había ido a un lugar así! Los juegos, la comida, los trucos, todo me encantó! Le pregunto si podemos volver y papá dice que volveremos cuantas veces quiera. Perfecto!

Cuando llegamos al barco ya es hora de la cena. Marco ha preparado una cena muy especial, con todas las cosas que me gustan comer. En el centro hay algo que nunca he visto. Marko dice que es un pastel y que en su país no hay cumpleaños sin uno. Se ve muy lindo! Le ha puesto mi nombre. A todos nos da un pedazo y cuando lo pruebo no puedo dejar de comerlo. Es dulce y esponjoso! Todos conversan mientras comemos. Yoshi y otros más, los más jóvenes, también han ido a la feria pero a otra parte, donde no van los niños según me dicen. Qué habrá allí?

Ya está oscureciendo y estoy cansado. Me despido de todos mientras papá me lleva de regreso a nuestro cuarto. Me quito el kimono pues no quiero que se arrugue y me pongo otra ropa para dormir, con la ayuda de papá. Conversamos un rato de las cosas que hicimos y vimos en la feria. Estoy tan feliz de haber venido aquí! De pronto recuerdo a la señora y su bebé y me quedo pensando en silencio sobre ellos.

"Kamanosuke, te sucede algo? De pronto te quedaste muy callado." Dice papá echándose a mi lado (yo estoy sentado sobre la cama) de costado. Hay algo que he querido preguntarle pero no sé cómo….Papá insiste que no tenga miedo de contarle cualquier cosa…..supongo que está bien entonces….

"…..los bebés te parecen molestos? Los bebés, bebés, digo…..esos chiquitos…..Yo no me acuerdo cuando era así pero….hoy vi un bebé muy pequeño, era casi calvo y se ponía todo rojo cuando lloraba….la gente mayor le miraba molesta porque hacía mucho ruido….pero su mamá le calmó con cariños…a ella no le molestaba tanto entonces?..." papá me acaricia mi mejilla izquierda con su dedo y eso me hace verle a la cara.

"No te voy a mentir, escuchar a los bebés llorar como lo hacen a esa edad, muy fuerte, puede ser molesto pero no es algo que a los padres les disguste, como a esa señora, pues es su hijo y le quiere. Por eso hizo lo que hizo para que deje de llorar y no se haga daño." Responde papá acercándose un poco a mí.

"Entonces yo debo haber sido muy molestoso. Tal vez no dejaba de llorar y por eso Himiko no me quería, pues no hacía caso. Siempre se molestaba porque lloraba cuando me pegaba, decía que mi voz le daba dolor de cabeza….pero me dolía mucho cuando me pegaba, si no quería que llorara, por qué me pegaba más fuerte entonces? No entiendo…." Siento como una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla y la seco rápido con mi mano. Hace tiempo que no lloro y no quiero hacerlo ahora en mi cumpleaños. No quiero que papá piense que no me ha gustado lo que hemos hecho juntos este día…uh? papá coge mi mano derecha entre sus dedos y llama mi nombre para que le mire.

"Mi madre solía decir que tener hijos era un milagro de la vida, pero que el simple hecho de tenerlos no volvía a las mujeres madres. Himiko podrá haberte concebido pero en ningún sentido fue una madre para ti. Nada de eso fue culpa tuya. Por lo que vi entonces y lo que he vivido contigo hasta ahora, puedo decir que no hay nada malo en ti que justifique la forma en que te trató." No sé qué decir….papá no me mentiría pero esa señora sí quería a su bebé aunque lloraba mucho….por qué Himiko no me quería igual entonces? Debe haber algo malo conmigo….

"Yo creo que Himiko debe haber estado mal de la cabeza. No hay forma de que no pudiera amarte apenas te vio abrir tus ojitos…" papá coge mi mano entre sus dedos y la acerca a su boca para besarme en los dedos….le miro a los ojos pues no entiendo que hace…..

"…puedo imaginarlo. Tú así de chiquito como ese bebé, con algunos pelitos rojos en tu cabeza, mirándome con tus bonitos ojos verdes por primera vez, estirando tu manito para cogerme…" no sé por qué pero hago eso mismo, cojo uno de los dedos de papá con mi mano…..su mano es mucho más grande que la mía….no le quiero dejar ir…

"…..no hubiera podido irme de tu lado, aunque lloraras. Hubiera hecho lo posible para calmarte, secar tus lágrimas para conseguir que sonrieras de nuevo…que sonrieras para mí….te ves más bonito cuando sonríes…." papá me toca la mejilla con el dedo que tengo cogido. Siento mi cara toda roja y un nudo en la garganta pero no sé por qué sonrío un poco….aunque no dura mucho….

"…..pero te hubieras ido igual. Ningún señor se quiso quedar nunca con Himiko…." No sé si se iban por ella o por mí. Ella siempre me culpó porque los señores se iban de la casa….pero a veces ella los botaba así que no entiendo…

"Aunque no quisiera a tu madre, nunca te habría dejado. Dejaría que ella se fuera si así lo deseaba pero no le habría permitido separarte de mí. Eres mi hijo y te quiero mucho, te necesito conmigo por eso mismo…." Me hubiera querido desde un primer momento sólo por ser su hijo? Eso…..eso se siente bien pero…..

"…pero yo en verdad no soy tu hijo…." Por mucho que me guste tenerle como papá, por mucho que le quiera y que me guste estar con él, Jinpachi no es mi padre. Cómo puede quererme de esa manera entonces? No me vio cuando era así de chiquito, aunque no recuerdo sé que no fue él a quien vi primero cuando abrí mis ojos como dice…..uh? Papá me coge de la cintura y me pega más a él, haciendo que le mire a los ojos…..

"No digas eso. Aunque no estemos unidos por lazos de sangre, tú siempre serás mi hijo. Te di mi apellido, recuerdas? Además, ya no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti pues todo lo que hago ahora lo hago pensando en ti, Kamanosuke." Papá me sonríe y siento que mis ojos me queman. Por qué quiero llorar si no estoy triste? Estoy muy feliz pues papá en verdad me quiere como a su hijo, me lo demuestra cada día. Himiko era mi madre y me trataba mal pues me odiaba; Jinpachi es todo lo contrario….debe ser como dice, las papás y las mamás no siempre son aquellos de los que uno nace…..entonces tengo suerte de haberle encontrado…de haber hallado a mi papá en esa isla…..En un impulso le abrazo por el cuello y él me corresponde. Ya no tengo dudas, él es mi papá y eso es lo único que importa.

"todo bien, bebé?" pregunta de repente papá y levanto la cara para verle, sonriendo pues me siento feliz.

"sí, pero ya no soy un bebé, tengo 5 años." Respondo riendo un poco pues sus dedos me hacen cosquillas. Papá se echa en la cama y me levanta para sentarme sobre su pecho. Yo me recuesto sobre él, viéndole de frente, acercándome un poco a su cara para jugar con su barba y lo que cuelga de sus orejas, como plumas. Siempre he querido hacer esto…no sé por qué pero me animo a hacerlo ahora.

"tal vez, pero no importa cuánto crezcas, tú siempre serás mi bebé." Responde papá, besándome en la frente. Eso me hace sentir bien por dentro. Sólo porque es mi papá puede llamarme como quiera. Además, me gusta cuando él lo dice….

Papá dice que es hora de que duerma así que bajo de encima suyo y me acomodo a su costado. Él apaga las velas y nos cubre a ambos con las sábanas. Como no puedo dormir aún, le pido que me cuente un cuento y él hace eso. Es uno de su tierra de origen. No conozco el lugar pero parece interesante. Siempre hay animales en ellos….me gustan los animales…..podré tener uno alguna vez?...el cuento está interesante pero mis ojos se van cerrando…..hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida….no me imagino estar en otro sitio que no sea donde estoy ahora…

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios y PMs. Ojalá no se me haya pasado la mano con la dulzura pero tenía que hacerlo. Es el punto decisivo donde en verdad se dan cuenta de que ya son una familia :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	13. I: Chapter 13: Rokuro and the Lord

_Yukimura= 30 años Jinpachi= 25 años Kamanosuke= 5 años_

_Rokuro= 22 años Kakei=28 años_

_Lo que está entre corchetes […..] está en otro idioma, en el que sólo se comunican Jinpachi y Kamanosuke._

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde el cumpleaños de Kamanosuke. El niño no podría estar creciendo mejor! No sólo me refiero a lo físico (no ha aumentado mucho de tamaño, por no decir casi nada, pero ya tiene un peso saludable). Ya no es tan retraído y temeroso como antes. Es muy desenvuelto, conversa con todos en el barco, está siempre lleno de energía (corre de un lado para otro, salta, en fin, se ejercita mucho) y deseoso de aprender cosas nuevas. Es un niño normal, feliz y alegre. Incluso ahora ya no para pegado a Jinpachi y gusta más de salir del cuarto, así que le sacamos a pasear a los pueblos con mayor frecuencia….sólo que ahora tenemos más cuidado de no perderle de vista. No queremos que ocurra otro incidente como el de aquella vez.

Jinpachi no deja de sorprenderme tampoco. Ha resultado ser muy buen padre. No se queja ni se aburre cuando salimos a pasear con el niño y tiene que responder a sus miles de preguntas. Cuando se aleja demasiado, va tras él y le sube sobre sus hombros o le carga en brazos, cosa que le agrada mucho al niño. No sé de donde saca tanta energía! Seguramente es porque no tiene que jugar al caballito con él! Cada vez que hacemos eso, mis rodillas terminan adoloridas….pero no puedo negarme pues Kamanosuke realmente gusta de ese juego. No me puedo resistir a su carita cuando me pregunta con su dulce voz por otra ronda más…..Jinpachi dice que me tiene amarrado en su dedo….no puedo decir lo contrario.

Mi amigo parecía estar algo preocupado por que el niño siga conversando con su conejo de peluche y otros animales afelpados que tiene. Aunque le aseguro que sólo es una etapa él estuvo insistiendo por bastante tiempo que Kamanosuke debería tener amiguitos de su edad, así que fuimos a ver a mis sobrinos a insistencia suya. Eso no fue muy bien porque: 1) El menor de los hijos de mi prima es 4 años mayor que Kamanosuke, 2) los demás ya son muy grandes para jugar con infantes, incluso el mayor ya trabaja con su papá en el campo, y 3) Kamanosuke se rehusó desde un inicio a siquiera intentar buscarles conversación. Aunque le explicamos que estábamos en la casa de mi prima y no en un orfanato (pensaba que era como el sitio al que le llevamos, cuando planeábamos dejarle con Tomoyo-san) no quiso saber nada del asunto, aunque aceptó ir a acompañarme.

"_Yo te tengo a ti, a papá y a los señores del barco, no necesito a nadie más_!" declaró firmemente el pequeño niño para sorpresa mía y de Jinpachi. Todo el tiempo que nos quedamos allí no se despegó del regazo de mi amigo, sosteniendo su conejo entre sus brazos. No quisimos forzarle a nada más, así que pasamos un par de días con mi prima y su familia y nos fuimos. Mi prima dice que es mejor que no le forcemos a hacer amigos, que simplemente eso llegará solo, aunque no veo cómo pues él es el único niño del barco y no nos quedamos mucho tiempo en ningún lado como para que haga amigos. Nos sugirió en cambio que aprovechemos cada minuto con él ahora que es tan apegado a nosotros pues eso se va a terminar muy pronto…sé de que habla. Lo viví con mis sobrinos también.

Yoshi grita desde lo alto del mástil. Por fin hemos llegado! Por fin estamos en Ueda! El Lord de estas tierras es un tipo bastante agradable, por eso nos quedamos algunos días aquí después de completar el trabajo. Jinpachi ha decidido traer a Kamanosuke con nosotros a conocer el castillo. Desde que le comunicó al niño a donde iríamos, Kamanosuke no ha parado de preguntar cómo es ese lugar. Nunca ha conocido un castillo y quiere ver si es como el de los cuentos. Sí, Jinpachi le ha comprado varios libros de cuentos japoneses, con figuras para entretenerle. Se los lee en las noches. El niño tiene sus favoritos y hace que se los lea una y otra vez. Jinpachi no parece hastiado con esto…..cosas como ésta son las que me hacen preguntar sobre su pasado. Nadie puede ser tan buen padre si no ha tenido una experiencia similar con su familia, y a pesar de los años que llevamos navegando juntos, no sé nada sobre su familia.

Antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos, cuando recién empecé a buscar trabajo como pirata y escuché por primera vez sobre Jinpachi, él ya se había ganado una buena reputación como un pirata fuerte, intrépido e independiente. Iba de barco en barco, escogiendo las misiones más arriesgadas y los destinos más exóticos, temibles o ricos. Antes de eso, nunca hubiese imaginado en tener como amigo a alguien como él. En pensamiento, yo seguía siendo un samurái y todavía regía mi vida siguiendo sus valores y los piratas eran personas muy apartadas de mi estilo de vida. Como no tenía más opción que acostumbrarme, empecé a aceptar varias costumbres y gustos de este submundo (principalmente el licor. No puedes negarte a tomar con los demás, se considera un insulto. Afortunadamente tengo buena resistencia alcohólica), y a hacerme compañero de varios hombres de mar para ganarme un sitio entre ellos; sin embargo, hay cosas sobre los piratas que me quedaron bien claras.

Si no has nacido en este mundo, y con nacido me refiero a vivir buena parte de tu vida entre piratas, en aquellas islas donde siempre desembarcamos (al final es todo lo que conoces y eres arrastrado a esta vida), entonces hay dos razones por las que te conviertes en pirata: o bien estás huyendo de algo o bien estás buscando algo. Lo que principalmente busca alguien que quiere ser pirata es: la aventura, la fortuna, la diversión o las mujeres, o todo lo anterior junto. Nunca faltan los enfrentamientos pero es algo colateral a la profesión, no a lo que se apunta, pero siempre hay quien se une exclusivamente para matar gente, incluso aniquilar pueblos enteros durante algún saqueo, sin ser provocados. Esos tipos son de lo peor pues matan hasta mujeres y niños indefensos. Yo me uní buscando un estilo de vida que me aleje de los acantilados…..una razón inusual y algo ridícula para cambiar de vida tan radicalmente pero así fue.

La lealtad de un pirata sólo dura mientras estás en la cima. Son capaces de abandonarte una vez que has caído en desgracia. No haces amigos, sólo conocidos. Aunque es la norma, siempre hay excepciones. Jinpachi y yo somos de esos. Aunque en un principio me costó aceptar que era así, por desconfianza hacia él, su reputación y el mundo en que está inmerso, sus acciones fueron las que terminaron de convencerme de ello. Es otra de las razones que me llevan a pensar sobre sus orígenes. Yo sé muy bien por qué soy distinto al resto, y es lógico que así sea pues comencé como samurái, pero Jinpachi no se apega a la lógica. Desde que se hiciera conocido entre los piratas, no se sabe nada más de él, como si no tuviera pasado.

Los piratas son hombres egoístas, especialmente los capitanes quienes sólo piensan en sus propios intereses y provecho personal, tratando a sus tripulantes como piezas desechables, fácilmente remplazables. Estos hombres de mar sólo colaboran entre sí para conseguir objetivos comunes, nada más. Aunque sí existe compañerismo entre muchos como resultado de años de trabajar juntos, no lo hay entre capitanes. Entre ellos es sólo competencia y la búsqueda continua de superar y hasta aniquilar al otro de ser posible, cuando están tras lo mismo. Jinpachi no se intimida con los capitanes de otros barcos pero tampoco les busca pelea, lo cual es extraño de por sí. Las veces que se ha enfrentado con uno ha sido durante un atraco en altamar o una pelea en un bar. El resto del tiempo les ignora o mantiene una conversación pacífica cuando le buscan (principalmente antiguos empleadores suyos), pero él nunca busca a nadie.

"_Qué ganaría con socializar con ellos? Ninguno es de fiar y no hay nada que puedan ofrecerme para colaborar con sus intereses. Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos de qué ocuparnos, no crees?"_ me dijo una vez Jinpachi a modo de explicación. Supongo que tiene razón.

Cuando me propuso que sea su segundo al mando, no supe qué responderle al principio. Todavía no teníamos un barco ni tampoco gente con qué llenarlo. Él dijo que tenía el dinero para comprar una embarcación y que encontrar gente no sería problema. Esto no sacó ninguna respuesta de mí. Cuando me preguntó por qué dudaba tuve que ser sincero con él. Le respondí que esta vida no era para mí, que debía buscar a alguien que hubiese sido forjado para esto. Le expliqué cuáles eran las cosas que no me gustaban de la vida de pirata y él escuchó atentamente todo, sin ofenderse, antes de hablar.

"_Parece que pensamos casi igual. No hay problema entonces. Haremos las cosas como queramos, no tenemos que ser como el viejo tirano de Ronrak. Ese tipo dejó una fuerte impresión en ti, uh? Me conoces, no soy como él y tampoco me agradan sus maneras. Escogeremos bien a la gente, nos irá bien, ya verás, pero te necesito en ese puesto. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar."_

Ronrak…tan sólo pensar en su nombre me hace temblar…..fue el mes más horrible de mi vida el que pasé en su embarcación. Me contaron que Jinpachi se le enfrentó cuando quiso tratarle como hacía con el resto. Mi amigo terminó mal herido pero Ronrak perdió un ojo, cosa que aún no le perdona a mi amigo. No ha jurado vengarse, y hasta el día de hoy no ha hecho nada en nuestra contra pero seguramente lo hará en algún momento. Jinpachi no era tan fuerte ni tenía tanta experiencia como ahora pero aunque no fue derrotado terminó muy mal. Yo no estuve con él en aquel entonces pero él me contó una vez que la buena fortuna le mantuvo con vida. Lo que sí sé es que le abandonaron en aquella isla donde se llevó a cabo la pelea a su suerte. Yo casi consigo que Ronrak me arroje al océano en plena tormenta por contradecir sus instrucciones…por fortuna no nos cruzamos con él seguido y cuando lo hacemos buscamos mantener la distancia…..

Es así que escogimos a la tripulación que tenemos ahora, que aumentó en número de a pocos. Muchos son piratas con los que habíamos trabajado antes, otros los fuimos encontrando en el camino. Serán fieros pero comparten nuestra forma de pensar (principalmente buscan fortuna y diversión) y han demostrado ser leales y de confianza. Ese es otro mérito de Jinpachi, él ha ido ganándose su confianza y completa lealtad de muchas maneras, es por eso que no tememos porque nos traicionen o lastimen a Kamanosuke. Ninguno de ellos tiene hijos o familia pero no son unos desalmados (como Ronrak y su gente) e intentan hacer sentir bienvenido al hijo de su capitán. Es por eso y varias otras razones que llevo tanto tiempo en esta embarcación. Por fin he encontrado un lugar donde soy de utilidad y me siento cómodo. Ya no soy tan rígido como antes tampoco pero mantengo mis valores y nadie lo ve mal.

Jinpachi no ha nacido en este mundo, eso está claro, no sólo por su forma de comportarse, sino también porque nadie sabe de él antes de la época en que supe de su existencia. Entonces eso deja sólo dos posibilidades: está escapando de algo o está en busca de algo. Yo me inclino más por lo segundo. Desde que le conocí me dio esa impresión. Al inicio creí que estaba por los placeres que esta vida conlleva; luego pensé que quería algo más y lo había conseguido siendo capitán de este barco; ahora no estoy tan seguro. Nunca mostró mucho interés en tener hijos, lo veía como una consecuencia de sentar cabeza, cosa que no pensaba hacer en mucho tiempo, sin embargo se le ve tan feliz y cómodo haciéndose cargo de Kamanosuke….era eso lo que buscaba, un hijo? De todas las razones por lo que la gente se mete en esta vida, ésa no es una de ellas, así que no puede ser eso.

Varios de los hombres me han comentado que les parece fantástico que Jinpachi haya decidido hacerse cargo del pequeño Kamanosuke. "_Cualquier otro hubiese negado siquiera que el niño fuese suyo para evadir la responsabilidad"_ dijo Yoshi una vez. "_o se hubiesen desecho del niño para evitarse problemas. Ronrak hizo eso mismo con un hijo que tuvo por allí, le ahorcó con sus propias manos luego de matar a la madre, en frente de una multitud, para garantizar que ninguna otra mujer con la que él se haya acostado vuelva a exigirle hacerse cargo de sus críos" _mencionó Marko una vez mientras veíamos a Kamanosuke balancearse cogido del brazo de Jinpachi, como un monito. "_el niño tiene suerte. Otro le hubiera dejado a su suerte una vez muerta la madre….la vida es dura para un niño, solo…."_ dijo Gorki una vez mientras arreglábamos la despensa. Supongo que eso le pasó a él. Si supieran que ni siquiera es su hijo…qué pensarían entonces?

Ya se ha ido corriendo la voz que Jinpachi tiene un hijo y que viaja con él pero muy pocos lo saben y es más como un rumor. Es otra de las razones por las que vamos a Ueda, para alejarnos de los demás piratas por unos días. Jinpachi no quiere que Kamanosuke se involucre en la vida de pirata más allá de lo que ocurre en nuestro barco. _"Es muy joven aún. Quiero que tenga una niñez lo más normal posible. No quiero que se junte con esa calaña antes de estar preparado." _Me dijo mientras comíamos viendo jugar a Kamanosuke sobre la cama con sus peluches. Niñez normal? Si sabe lo que es eso, entonces Jinpachi debe haber tenido una niñez casi normal….una familia, cuando era más joven. Yo si tuve una hasta que mis padres murieron cuando nuestro pueblo fue atacado pero yo ya era un joven de 17 años cuando eso sucedió. Podía valerme por mí mismo. Qué sucedió con la familia de mi amigo?

"De verdad me queda bien? Y si escondo mi cabello en un gorro? Tal vez al Lord no le guste mi cabello rojo…" dice Kamanosuke caminando sobre la cubierta con su nuevo traje de seda, uno que Jinpachi mandó a hacer para esta ocasión. No es un kimono, sino algo menos formal, más parecido a lo que usamos nosotros pero mucho más elegante. Kamanosuke tiene el cabello amarrado en una media cola. Luce muy lindo!

"Te ves muy bien. Tu ropa, tu cabello, todo. Eres el niño más bonito que hay por aquí, y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo. No hay forma que no le agrades." Dice mi amigo acariciando la cabecita de Kamanosuke para arreglarle un poco el cabello. El niño sonríe contento, especialmente cuando Marko y otros hombres que están cerca le dicen que se ve muy bien y distinguido, como un noble. Ju-Mei le alcanza al niño su conejo, adecuadamente ataviado para la ocasión (con la tela que sobró, cosí un traje para él también) y estamos listos para partir. Me acerco a Jinpachi mientras él da unas instrucciones finales antes de dirigirse a mí.

"Cuando lleguemos al castillo, yo entraré primero. Tú te quedas con Kamanosuke, le muestras un poco el lugar mientras yo converso con Yukimura y me aseguro que ese paje suyo no esté cerca mientras dialogamos. No quiero exponer a Kamanosuke a sus miradas de desprecio y comentarios despectivos." Dice mi amigo antes de acercarse a Kamanosuke y levantarle en brazos para descender del barco.

Jinpachi está en lo cierto. El paje de Sanada-san, el Lord al que estamos visitando, no es como su amo. Decir que tolera nuestra presencia sería mentir. Siempre que está presente, el diálogo ameno se vuelve una batalla verbal de insultos disfrazados de comentarios inocuos. Yo prefiero no responder, sin embargo Jinpachi no se queda callado y no para hasta que consigue que el paje deje la habitación pues "_respirar se ha vuelto insoportable de repente_" insinuando que se debe a nuestra presencia. En verdad no le agradamos a Rokuro. Según Sanada-san es así dada su crianza (aunque dice que en el fondo es bueno). Y tiene razón, tanto los lores como sus pajes miran por sobre el hombro a gente que no es de su nivel ni estatus, sin embargo Yukimura-san es distinto así que Jinpachi no duda en volver y hacer trabajos para él cuando puede. La paga es buena también.

Mi amigo nunca escapa a una oportunidad de pelear verbalmente con Rokuro (él también es muy bueno con las palabras) pero concuerdo con él que es mejor no exponer a Kamanosuke a esa experiencia tan desagradable. Tampoco quiero imaginar que haría Jinpachi si el paje dice algo hiriente contra el pequeño niño y le hace llorar…eso es algo que no quiero ver…..se están yendo sin mí! No me había dado cuenta que me había retrasado tanto…..

"Tío, apúrate! Quiero ver el castillo!" grita Kamanosuke por sobre el hombro de Jinpachi, quien me mira como preguntándose que me ocurre, así que acelero el paso…..Kami, por favor, que todo vaya bien…..

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya está aquí ese hombre insufrible, ese pirata! Mi Lord me ha pedido que esta vez le deje conversar a solas con ese hombre. Estoy seguro que Jinpachi le ha convencido de ello. Qué descaro! Cada vez que viene me siento como un fracaso. Siempre supe que guiar a Yukimura-san por el camino correcto iba a ser un desafío, precisamente por eso es que le escogí a él por sobre su hermano. Intento mantener su apariencia en orden para que se destaque como su hermano, como un verdadero Lord (no he conseguido que se afeite pero al menos luce presentable) pero él insiste en juntarse con gente que está por debajo de su nivel, y peor aún, les trata como a iguales. Si sigue así, nunca conseguirá superar a su hermano….y eso me hará quedar muy mal, a mí y a la familia Unno. Es por eso que no aguanto a ese pirata!

Cada vez que viene, conquista a mi lord con sus historias fascinantes de los sitios en los que ha estado, y mi joven e impresionable Lord se vuelve más caprichoso luego que se marcha. Se escapa del castillo para juntarse con la gente del pueblo: Visita los bares más peligrosos y tengo que ir a rescatarle antes de que algún forajido le haga daño, desconociendo de su rango. Es muy problemático! Siempre que viene, quiero hacerle ver que Jinpachi y su gente no son dignos de confianza y no son la clase de personas con las que debería juntarse, lanzando comentarios mordaces que el pirata contrataca de igual manera. Pensé que conseguiría hacerle enfadar lo suficiente para que me atacase y así conseguir que Yukimura le eche del castillo definitivamente, pero nunca ocurrió. Eso no me impide seguir intentándolo por supuesto.

Ahora, por alguna razón, no quiere que esté presente mientras conversan. No me interesa! No pienso dejar desprotegido a mi Lord a manos de ese rufián! El único problema es que no sé dónde se han metido. Dejé la sala de reuniones por sólo unos instantes cuando me pidieron retirarme para hacerles creer que obedecía pero al volver no había nadie dentro. Le habrá secuestrado!? No, no creo. Tengo a guardias apostados en todas las entradas, y ninguno les ha visto salir. Además, hace poco vi a su amigo deambular por el patio principal, como buscando algo. Jinpachi nunca se iría dejando a su amigo, Kakei, detrás. En última instancia, si le ha secuestrado, me servirá de rehén para hacer el trueque. Sí, eso haré.

Otros tensos minutos pasan y no hay señales de mi Lord. Acompañado de unos guardias, apreso a Kakei quien se resiste en un primer momento mientras le explico lo que ha pasado. Él niega que eso sea verdad y pide que le libere para ayudar con la búsqueda. Menciona además que debe encontrar algo muy importante que ha perdido hace poco. No me interesa escucharle. Insiste con vehemencia que es imperativo que siga buscando lo que ha perdido pero me niego a escuchar una palabra más. Uso mi ultrasonido y cae desmayado. Los guardias le atan y le llevan a un cuarto cerrado para mantenerle vigilado mientras los demás buscamos a mi Lord.

Mientras inspecciono el patio trasero, unos quejidos llaman mi atención. De dónde serán? Se oye como si se tratara de un niño en apuros. Camino despacio y doblando una esquina veo un hoyo a unos pasos de mí. Sollozos débiles vienen de allí. Por Kami! Un niño debe haber caído dentro! Debe haberse lastimado con la caída. Pero de dónde ha salido? No tenemos niños viviendo en el castillo. Tal vez algún sirviente trajo a su hijo hoy? Por qué haría eso? No interesa. Me agacho cerca del borde del agujero para ver mejor adentro.

"Estás herido?" los sollozos cesan y el niño levanta la cabeza para verme. Aunque está algo sucio, puedo ver sus bonitos ojos verdes observándome cautelosamente. El hoyo no es muy profundo, pero es lo suficientemente hondo como para que no pueda salir de allí solo. Está de pie así que no debe haberse roto ningún hueso….qué bueno….como me mira con desconfianza, esbozo una sonrisa para que me deje ayudarle.

"No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero ayudarte a salir de allí. Coge mis manos fuerte y deja que te jale para arriba." Digo estirando mis brazos hacia abajo para que coja mis manos. El niño duda un instante pero al final levanta sus bracitos. Le sujeto de las muñecas y le levanto de a pocos. Al cabo de unos segundos ya está fuera. Cuánto me alegro!

Es un niño pequeño, no debe tener más de 5 años. Sus ropas, aunque sucias, son finas así que no se trata de ninguno de los hijos de los sirvientes (todo él está sucio de tierra, debe haber intentado salir por su cuenta). Además, sus cabellos rojos y ojos verdes dejan en claro que es extranjero. De dónde habrá salido? Acaso algún Lord extranjero ha venido al pueblo de visita? Si es así, debe estar buscando como loco a su pequeño hijo. Cómo habrá hecho para venir caminando solo desde el pueblo hasta aquí? El niño examina sus ropas y pronto sus ojitos se humedecen. Estará herido en algún lugar? Tal vez deba examinarle….

"Pasa algo pequeño? Te duele en alguna parte?" hasta ahora no ha hablado así que no sé si responderá esta vez...tal vez no habla japonés?

"mi ropa nueva está sucia….." no llora pero se ve muy triste. No puedo dejarle así. Hay mucha gente buscando a Yukimura y tengo de prisionero al amigo de su posible *captor*, puedo quedarme unos minutos más ayudando al niño. Debe tener miedo que sus padres se molesten con él por ensuciar sus ropas. La verdad no creo que les importe más que encontrar a su hijo perdido, pero así son los niños. Es muy pequeño para darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

"Que te parece si las lavo por ti y luego vamos por tus padres? Así nunca sabrán que se ensuciaron. Será nuestro secreto, ok?" el niño sonríe contento y me da las gracias por mi ayuda. Me pongo de pie y cojo su mano para guiarle a mi habitación. Una vez allí, lavo sus manitos y su cara con una toalla mojada antes de removerle las ropas para colocarle encima una camisa que usaba cuando tenía 14 años y vine a vivir aquí. Le queda como una túnica muy larga pero no tengo nada más con qué vestirle. Cojo su manito nuevamente y le guío hasta la lavandería. Le siento sobre una caja mientras friego sus ropas sucias con cuidado. La tela es fina, no quiero arruinar tan bello traje.

"Dime pequeño, cómo te llamas? Dónde puedo encontrar a tus papás?" el niño balancea sus piernas, enredándolas en el borde de la camisa. Es un encanto.

"Me llamo Kamanosuke. Mi papá está por aquí. Me trajo a conocer el castillo." Dice Kamanosuke (un nombre japonés?) antes de quedarse callado, como pensando algo de pronto. Su padre está aquí? En qué momento es que ha venido y por qué no me he enterado?

"Mi tío me debe estar buscando…me fui sin avisar…." comenta preocupado el niño, mirando a todas partes seguramente buscando a su tío. Entonces, no sólo ha venido con su padre, sino también con su tío. Cómo fue que los dos le perdieron de vista?

"te separaste de ellos? Por qué?" el niño vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre mí, y su carita se pone un poco rosada.

"vi un conejito! Uno muy raro, sin orejas largas pero muy lindo. Salí corriendo detrás de él sin decirle nada a mi tío. El conejito se fue rápido. Mientras corría no me di cuenta del hueco y me caí. Quería salir pero no pude…mi tío debe estar preocupado…." Kamanosuke se pone triste de nuevo, casi como si quisiera llorar. Termino de lavar sus ropas y las cuelgo en un cordel. Me seco las manos antes de acercarme al niño.

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu papá y a tu tío. Deben estar buscándote. No te dejaré solo, ok?" el niño me sonríe y responde ok. Coge mi mano y desciende solo de la caja.

"Como te llamas? Vives aquí? Ésta es tu casa? Dónde están los caballos?" Kamanosuke me bombardea con preguntas mientras caminamos despacio hasta mi habitación nuevamente. Aunque seguramente no sabe el nombre de sus padres (niños de su edad sólo se refieren a ellos como papá o mamá), alguien como él no puede pasar desapercibido. Mandaré a algunos de los sirvientes a buscar por su padre y su tío. Si siguen aquí en el castillo, será fácil encontrarles.

"Mi nombre es Rokuro. Sí, vivo aquí pero no soy el dueño de la casa. Cuando encontremos a tu familia, te mostraré donde están los caballos." No menciono que el dueño de la casa está perdido por el momento y que debería estar buscándole. No hay manera de que deje a un niño tan pequeño solo en un sitio que no conoce. Camino despacio para que me pueda seguir el paso fácilmente con sus piernas cortas. No he tratado mucho con niños pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa cómo o que no haya deseado hacerlo. Pensé que cuando mi Lord se casara, cuidaría de sus hijos y esa idea siempre me agradó….por lo menos por un tiempo. Ahora es distinto. Somos amantes, así que no hay chance de que eso llegue a pasar. "_No tengo espacio en mi corazón para alguien más que no seas tú_" me dijo hace tiempo, así que no hay posibilidades de que contraiga matrimonio….lo cual me complace. No quiero compartirle con nadie.

"Cómo es tu papá, Kamanosuke? Le diré a uno de los sirvientes que vaya a buscarle si me dices como es" digo mientras cierro la puerta de mi cuarto y ambos nos sentamos en el suelo. Me mira fijamente, observando minuciosamente como me siento y hace lo mismo, siguiendo mi ejemplo. Es un niño muy listo! Debe ser el encanto de sus padres.

"Papá es muy grande y fuerte! Me carga sobre sus hombros cuando hay mucha gente en la calle para que pueda ver bien y me lee cuentos en las noches. Cuando me enfermé, se quedó conmigo sosteniendo mi mano. Me cocinó sopa para que me ponga mejor. Es muy bueno conmigo. Siempre me besa en la frente o me soba la cabeza porque quiere." Me alegra que el niño tenga como padre a alguien así de bueno y cariñoso. Se nota que le quiere mucho. Me dará un gran placer conocer a esta persona. Aunque su relato no me da una idea clara sobre los rasgos de la persona a la que estamos buscando me dice mucho de su calidad humana.

"Papá mandó a hacer esas ropas para mí. Dijo que me veía muy bonito así. Yo quería verme bien para conocer al Lord y me deje subirme a sus caballos. Tú conoces al Lord? Le puedes pedir que me deje subir a sus caballos? Mi tío se cansa mucho cuando me subo a su espalda por eso papá me dijo que mejor subía a un caballo de verdad." Así que juega al caballito con su tío. Qué tierno! El pobre hombre debe estar muy adolorido haciendo eso a diario, un descanso le caería bien. También quisiera conocerle.

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que mi Lord te prestará todos los caballos que quieras." Kamanosuke se emociona con esto. Se pone de pie y se acerca para darme un abrazo y decirme gracias. El abrazo no dura mucho pero me coge de sorpresa. No es algo a lo que estoy habituado. Hace mucho tiempo que no he recibido esa clase de ternura, no desde que fuese un niño. Mi hermano solía abrazarme de esa forma, ahora casi ni hablamos. Kamanosuke procede a contarme sobre los caballos que ha visto en los cuentos que le lee su papá y me pregunta si son así de verdad. Ojalá su padre acceda a visitarnos seguido, me gustaría volver a ver al niño de nuevo. Unos pasos y voces fuertes se escuchan en los pasillos. Por sobre el alboroto, escucho la voz de mi Lord pero no entiendo que dice. Hay otra voz que distingo muy bien.

"Espera aquí, Kamanosuke, ahorita vuelvo." Digo poniéndome de pie para salir de la habitación. Así que Jinpachi y mi Lord están de vuelta. El pirata parece furioso. Hn! Me gustaría decirle sus verdades aquí mismo en el pasillo pero no quiero asustar a Kamanosuke. Tendré que llevarle a otra parte. Salgo de mi cuarto y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Jinpachi se detiene a medio pasillo y se acerca amenazadoramente hacia mí. Yukimura se ve preocupado. No tiene por qué, no pienso buscarle pelea, no aquí ni ahora, por el bien del niño.

"Mi Lord, está de vuelta. Me alegra que se encuentre bien." Digo, ignorando por completo al pirata quien me observa con una mirada asesina. No le ha gustado que los guardias estén detrás de él? Bueno, eso le enseñará a no llevarse a Lord Sanada a escondidas.

"Dime inmediatamente dónde has escondido a Kakei!" brama Jinpachi. Hn! Sabía que volvería por su amigo. Nadie salvo dos de mis guardias de confianza sabe donde está prisionero, así que debe haberse molestado cuando ninguno de los otros guardias le dijo dónde era que estaba.

"No sé de qué hablas…." Jinpachi se me acerca peligrosamente y me pongo en posición de defensa. No pensé que requeriría de tan poco hacerle enfadar de esta forma. Siempre se ha mostrado muy indiferente a cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle.

"Rokuro, por favor, sólo dile. Kakei no estaba solo. Si solamente le tienes prisionero a él, eso quiere decir que-" dice Yukimura preocupado. Escucho una puerta abrirse detrás de mí y para mi horror, Kamanosuke se asoma a la puerta. Debe haber escuchado la conmoción y por eso ha salido a ver que pasaba. Debo mantenerle alejado de—

"Papá!" exclama Kamanosuke, alegre, pasando por mi costado, abrazando las piernas de Jinpachi, quien se queda mudo de repente, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Jinpachi se agacha y levanta al niño con sus manos, recostándole sobre su pecho. Kamanosuke le abraza el cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla. El resto miramos la escena en silencio. Entonces el hombre de quien hablaba era-

["estás bien, bebé? Me tenías preocupado"]

["perdón…..te quiero, papá]

No sé que dicen, pero por la forma en que Jinpachi coge protectoramente al niño no parece nada malo. Sus facciones se han calmado, no hay rastros del hombre que hace poco vino con intención de enfrentarme. Todavía no salgo de mi asombro. Kamanosuke en verdad es hijo suyo? Nunca mencionó que tuviera pareja, aunque a decir verdad, nunca quise escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Mi Lord sí debe saber.

"qué pasó con tus ropas?" pregunta más tranquilo Jinpachi, inspeccionando la camisa que cubre al niño. Creo que voy a estar en problemas…..

"me caí en un hueco por perseguir a un conejo! Rokuro me sacó de allí y lavó mis ropas porque estaban sucias. Me dio esto. Dijo que puedo ver los caballos. Podemos ir ahora?" Jinpachi aparta la vista de su hijo para verme con una expresión indescifrable. De todos los niños en apuros tenía que ayudar al suyo….no creo que le guste pero tampoco creo que hubiese preferido que le deje allí atrapado, verdad?

"Yo…..no sabía que era hijo tuyo…..sólo quería ayudarle…no le estaba escondiendo si es lo que piensas, sólo le llevé a mi cuarto para que esperara allí mientras aparecía su familia….perdón si sobrepasé algún tipo de límite…." Tal vez los piratas son muy celosos con sus hijos y no quieren que otros se metan en sus asuntos. Además, él y yo no nos llevamos bien. Puede tomar a mal que haya querido auxiliar a su hijo. Seguro piensa que le retuve a la fuerza como hice con su amigo. Si el caso fuera al revés, yo pensaría eso mismo. Jinpachi me mira impasible como ponderando la verdad detrás de mis palabras. Qué pasará?

"Entonces el asunto está aclarado. Jinpachi, por qué no llevamos al niño al establo para que vea los caballos mientras Rokuro va por Kakei y le trae a los establos también. Seguramente se ha perdido. Este castillo es muy grande y tiene muchos pasillos, verdad Kamanosuke?" dice Yukimura dirigiéndose al niño quien le mira sin soltar el cuello de su papá.

"Mi tío está perdido? Dónde está? Cómo le encontramos?" Kamanosuke se oye genuinamente preocupado y triste. Seguramente piensa que Kakei se ha perdido por salir a buscarle. Oh Kami! En lugar de mejorar las cosas, mi lord las ha empeorado. Aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por todo esto…..soy yo quien ha mandado a encerrar a su tío…

"Yo sé dónde está, Kamanosuke. Ve tranquilo a jugar con los caballos. Tu tío se les unirá dentro de poco." 3 pares de ojos voltean a verme. Kamanosuke me da las gracias antes de azuzar a su papá para ir al establo. Jinpachi voltea a verme una última vez. Al parecer este asunto no ha terminado aún, en lo que a él respecta y no le culpo por ello, aunque no sé que me dirá o hará luego. Admito que no actué del todo bien en un inicio, sobreactué con la única intención de fastidiarle y henos aquí ahora. Si le cuenta a Kamanosuke, el niño ya no confiará más en mí. Adiós a la idea de que vuelva a verle…..

Camino en silencio, despachando a todos los guardias con los que me encuentro, ordenándoles que vuelvan a sus puestos de vigilancia. Mientras más me acerco a la habitación donde tengo escondido a Kakei, más fuerte oigo los ruidos que salen de allí. Cuando abro la puerta puedo ver por qué: el hombre está pateando uno de los armarios con la intención de quebrarlo, seguramente para conseguir algo dentro que le libere de sus amarres. Se detiene cuando me ve entrar y me mira furioso, gritando a través de su mordaza. No entiendo lo que dice pero puedo imaginarme de qué se trata. Debe estar muy preocupado por el paradero de Kamanosuke. Uno de los guardias me dijo camino aquí que como ordené tenerle vigilado, dos le rodearon y le llevaron a un lado. De un momento a otro se puso agresivo cuando no le dejaron ir a buscar *algo* que había perdido. Así es como le vi por la ventana, buscando. Seguramente al escuchar a los guardias le dijo al niño que se escondiera y allí fue cuando Kamanosuke se le perdió. Por culpa mía.

"No te voy a hacer daño, voy a liberarte." Él me mira incrédulamente mientras me agacho. Remuevo su mordaza primero.

"Escucha bien! Yo vine con un niño y ya lleva mucho tiempo perdido. Pregúntale a tus guardias si le han—"

"No te preocupes, Kamanosuke está con su papá. Te están esperando en los establos. Voy a remover las ataduras, no te muevas." Kakei me mira incrédulo pero deja de moverse. Luego de que él le cuente a Kamanosuke que le he encerrado, el niño nunca más querrá verme, estoy seguro….no sé por qué, pero esa idea me pone muy triste….después de todo recién le he conocido hoy…..nunca han habido niños en esta casa, tal vez es mejor que siga de esa manera…

* * *

_Otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima semana!_


	14. I: Chapter 14: Making amends

_Disculpen la demora :3 días caóticos los de ahora…_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Mientras monto un caballo, muy despacio, con Kamanosuke sentado cómodamente delante de mí, veo a Kakei acercarse a nosotros. Saluda a Yukimura quien mira contento como mi hijo se emociona con cada cosa que hace el caballo, por más pequeña que sea. Qué se puede hacer! Vivimos en un barco así que no tiene oportunidad allí de montar estos animales, y desde que Kakei comenzara a jugar al caballito con él, no ha habido día en que no me mencionara lo gustoso que estaría de montar uno. Lo que lleva puesto encima no es lo más adecuado para montar pero no parece importarle. Dice que le gusta sentir el pelo del caballo bajo sus piernas…las cuales cuelgan graciosamente a ambos lados del animal, muy pequeñas para cogerse de algo, así que por eso yo voy con él.

"Mira tío! Estoy sobre un caballo!" exclama Kamanosuke, soltando los pelos del animal para saludar al recién llegado de Kakei. Mi amigo responde el saludo y me mira como pidiendo explicaciones mientras le entrega su conejo de peluche a Kamanosuke, quien lo abraza emocionado ("Hiro! Perdón por dejarte!" exclama). No tengo ninguna respuesta que darle. Rokuro no está con él. Bien. No quiero pensar en él en este momento. Aunque debería seguir molesto con él por armar todo ese lío y encerrar injustamente a Kakei, se portó muy bien con Kamanosuke. No sé si hubiese hecho lo mismo de saber que se trataba de mi hijo pero tengo la impresión de que sí lo hubiera hecho…a pesar de lo mal que le caigo. El joven y odioso amante de Yukimura sabe ser gentil, quién lo diría, al menos por el bien de un niño inocente.

"Por qué no van a dar una vuelta por el bosque? Comeremos algo cuando regresen, qué tal?" menciona Yukimura, sonriendo pícaramente. No sé que se trae pero no importa ahora. Kamanosuke me pide que por favor vayamos más rápido, así que le cojo con fuerza y salimos al galope.

Avanzamos muy rápido de a ratos, incluso saltamos un pequeño riachuelo en el camino lo que hace gritar de emoción a Kamanosuke. Dice que le gusta sentir el viento contra su rostro. Bueno, a mí me gusta verle tan feliz. El día no está progresando como esperaba pero no está nada mal. Al menos mi hijo se está divirtiendo. Paseamos por un largo rato, apreciando lo que este sitio tiene que ofrecer, hasta que el caballo se detiene a beber agua de la laguna un momento.

"Te acuerdas cuando pescábamos en la laguna? Podemos hacer eso de nuevo?" No lo parece, pero ya ha pasado casi un año de aquello. Respondo que me encantaría. Kamanosuke siempre está feliz de aprender cosas nuevas,y en aquella ocasión pareció divertirse mucho pescando conmigo. Me gusta lo mucho que se ha soltado con el tiempo. Si buscara hacer amigos de su edad sería mucho mejor pero por el momento así está bien. Regresamos a trote ligero al castillo. Devolvemos el caballo al establo y caminamos el resto del camino. A mitad del pasillo, nos cruzamos con Rokuro quien nos mira como asustado. Nunca le he visto así. Se repone rápido para dirigirse a nosotros. Espero que no diga nada inapropiado.

"La comida estará lista en un momento. Las ropas de Kamanosuke aún no han secado pero mi Lord ha ofrecido prestarles algunas, para que se sienta cómodo durante la cena." Nunca le he escuchado dirigirse tan civilizadamente conmigo….es extraño. Le pregunto a Kamanosuke si quiere usar ropa prestada y él responde que sí, así que dejo que el paje nos guíe hasta el cuarto del Lord.

Una vez dentro, desaparece detrás de una pared falsa y vuelve con un pequeño traje en sus manos. Es un traje fino de bellos diseños pero no muy recargado. No es una kimono ni nada parecido. Rokuro explica que Yukimura lo usaba de niño. A Kamanosuke le gusta y se acerca a tocarlo. Rokuro se lo entrega en las manos, sonriendo amable pero tristemente, antes de salir de la habitación para darnos privacidad. Visto con cuidado a Kamanosuke, notando lo suave de la tela. Es un traje muy japonés, por los diseños, le queda muy bien. Se ve precioso.

"Te gusta?" él mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Está bonito pero me gusta más el mío. Éste tiene muchas flores." No puedo evitar reírme. Es verdad, a Kamanosuke no le agradan mucho los diseños con flores pues es para niñas, dice. Yo creo que se ve muy bien. Coge a su peluche nuevamente y salimos de la habitación (tengo a Kamanosuke cogido de la mano para que no escape otra vez). Rokuro no está en el pasillo. A mí no me interesa pero Kamanosuke le busca con la vista. Caminamos hasta el salón principal y al abrir la puerta todos los ojos se posan en nosotros.

Yukimura está sentado al tope de la mesa, no hay nadie a su lado (su paje ha decidido no acompañarnos…..supongo que nuestra presencia sigue sin agradarle. Al menos tiene la decencia de no armar un escándalo con Kamanosuke aquí). Kakei está sentado frente suyo. Hay mucha comida sobre la mesa. Yukimura indica que tomemos asiento y eso hacemos, nos colocamos al lado de Kakei, Kamanosuke en medio de nosotros dos.

"Tu tío me dijo que te gustaba la anguila y los mocchi, así que Rokuro se ha esforzado en hacer esta comida para ti. Come todo lo que quieras, pequeño." Rokuro ha preparado esto? Eso es…..nuevo. Nuevo y extraño.

"Dónde está? Por qué Rokuro no viene a comer con nosotros?" pregunta mi hijo, sin probar bocado alguno. El paje debe haberse portado muy bien con él mientras estuvieron juntos, para que le coja simpatía en tan corto tiempo. Debe ser porque le sacó de aquel agujero.

"Quieres que venga a comer con nosotros? Si le decimos eso, seguro que viene. Sólo si tu papá está de acuerdo." Yukimura me mira sonriendo esa sonrisita fastidiosa suya. Desde siempre ha querido que su paje y yo nos llevemos bien. Yo no tengo un problema con él, no al inicio al menos; él es el que tiene un problema con Kakei y yo. Kamanosuke me mira pidiendo con sus ojos verdes que diga que sí. No puedo negarle eso. Cuando accedo, Yukimura manda a traer a Rokuro quien se sienta al lado suyo. Kakei se pone algo incómodo con su presencia y permanece callado. No es para menos. Cuando estemos de regreso en el barco hablaremos sobre todo el incidente, luego de que Kamanosuke se duerma.

"Sabes, yo usaba esa ropa cuando era niño y quería salir a explorar el bosque. Es muy cómoda. Te queda muy bien! No estás de acuerdo, Rokuro?" el paje mira con su único ojo a Yukimura pero permanece callado. Estoy seguro que se está mordiendo la lengua por decirme algo ofensivo. A pesar de que no quiero que diga esas cosas frente a Kamanosuke, no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo con este silencio suyo. Es extraño…..Kamanosuke le queda mirando y Rokuro se da cuenta. Recién entonces parece reaccionar y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Parece un príncipe" su respuesta pone un ligero rubor en las mejillas de mi hijo. Se emociona mucho aún cuando le dicen un cumplido. Deja su conejo al lado y empieza a comer. Usa los palillos como ha aprendido a hacerlo. Aunque está establecido que no se puede empezar a comer antes del amo de la casa, Yukimura no es de tales formalismos, especialmente cuando venimos. Pensaba que Rokuro iba a decir algo al respecto como siempre, algo sobre nuestra falta de modales, pero se queda callado. Esto se siente muy, muy extraño. Todos seguimos su ejemplo y empezamos a comer. Yukimura finge *accidentalmente* lanzar un grano de arroz en dirección de Kakei y mi amigo se pone todo tenso. Qué ocurre?

"Y….Kamanosuke….cómo era el conejo que perseguiste?" pregunta Kakei, fingiendo interés. Por qué? Kamanosuke no pierde la oportunidad para contar su historia pues le gusta mucho compartir sus pequeñas aventuras y fantasías con quien quiera oírlas. Ahora que tiene una nueva audiencia, estoy seguro que no va a perder la chance.

"Era como Hiro, sólo que sin orejas tan grandes, algo así. Era blanco y más largo, así. Se movía muy rápido!" explica Kamanosuke usando de ejemplo a su peluche. Eso definitivamente no se trataba de un conejo. Tal vez deba hablar con él sobre no perseguir animales desconocidos pues pueden ser potencialmente peligrosos.

"No quería escapar, tío Kakei. Sólo quería cogerle mientras hablabas con esos señores. Iba a cogerle y volver al lugar donde me dijiste que esperara pero cuando casi alcanzo al conejito, pum! Me caí en un hueco!" mientras le cambiaba de ropa, no noté ninguna herida abierta o moretón, así que no debe haber sido muy profundo. No estaría tan tranquilo si ése no hubiera sido el caso.

"te hiciste daño?" pregunta Kakei, ahora sí muy consternado. Con todo el alboroto que se armó seguramente no se puso a pensar en eso hasta ahora. Kamanosuke niega con la cabeza.

"No caí de muy alto. Una vez, cuando saliste al pueblo, papá y yo estábamos viendo esas aves grandes que se paran en el borde del barco…..esas que tienen picos grandes y un bulto abajo….pe—pi—"

"pelícanos" le ayudo a completar la palabra, es sólo lo justo. Está aprendiendo palabras nuevas pero de vez en cuando necesita ayuda. Me gusta verle intentarlo.

"sí! Esos! Estábamos viendo los pelícanos y pum! Algo cayó al suelo. Era Yoshi. Estaba bajando de arriba y se cayó desde más alto que yo pero no se hizo daño tampoco. Él está todo el día arriba del ma—mapi.."

"mástil"

"sí! mástil. Sonó muy fuerte cuando se cayó entonces todos los pelícanos se fueron volando y Marko no pudo atrapar ninguno para comerlo." Termina su historia mi hijo. Lo ha hecho muy bien. Sobo su cabecita y le indico para que siga comiendo.

"Tú….tú vives en el barco?" pregunta de repente Rokuro, sorprendiendo a todos. Kamanosuke sin embargo está contento de que haya decidido hablar por fin.

"sí, vivo con papá y tío Kakei. También está Yoshi. Él avisa cuando ve algo desde el mástil. Marko cocina para todos. Es muy hablador, creo que por eso Ju-Mei no habla tanto porque no puede. Ju-Mei también está en la cocina. Gorki está más tiempo abajo y repara el barco cuando se malogra. Mucha gente vive en el barco. Es muy divertido! Pero las tormentas no me gustan. Hacen mucho ruido. Hay tormentas aquí?" pregunta Kamanosuke y Yukimura es quien responde. Mi hijo no se da cuenta de la mirada acusadora que me manda Rokuro apenas termina su relato. Está enfadado conmigo y puedo imaginarme por qué, sólo que es algo que no le concierne. Cuando termina la comida, no me sorprende escucharle dirigirse a mi para pedirme hablar conmigo a solas. Vaya….

Yukimura nos mira preocupado salir de la habitación. Le digo a Kamanosuke que espere allí con Kakei pues ya regreso. No es sino hasta que estamos a mitad del pasillo que Rokuro voltea a verme y habla conmigo….más bien, recrimina.

"Cómo se te ocurre llevarle contigo en el barco! No te pones a pensar que puede salir lastimado!? Siempre le cuentas a Yukimura sobre tus enfrentamientos en altamar, los sitios peligrosos que vivistas, las fiestas…por Kami! No me digas que sigues metiendo mujeres a tu barco con el niño allí!" al parecer la impresión que tiene de mí no ha cambiado en nada. Aunque le concedo la primera parte….yo tampoco estaba seguro al principio de que esta vida era para Kamanosuke, pero no había de otra. He hecho lo que he podido para mantenerle a salvo y la pase bien…..Rokuro no sabe nada sobre nosotros, no tiene derecho de juzgar mis decisiones.

"Mira, piensa lo que quieras. Yo no te debo ninguna explicación. Te agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi hijo cuando estaba en apuros pero no te perdono lo que hiciste hoy. Está claro que no nos quieres aquí. Aunque me resultaba entretenido verte intentar botarnos cada vez que veníamos, no deseo exponer a Kamanosuke a ese trato tuyo. Nos iremos de inmediato. Dile a tu Lord que no pienso volver a aceptar un trabajo para él." Estoy fastidiado. Pensaba venir aquí, explicarle mi nueva situación a Yukimura y llegar a un acuerdo con él y su paje para que nuestras estadías no sean tan *agitadas* como de costumbre por el bien del niño, pero me doy cuenta que eso no va a ser imposible. Doy media vuelta con intención de regresar al salón.

"Tú le lees cuentos de noche, para que duerma….Kamanosuke me lo dijo…" eso me hace detenerme a medio paso. A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

"y? no me vas a decir ahora que eso está mal también."

"También me dijo que te quedaste a su lado cuando se enfermó. Esas son cosas que un buen padre haría." Volteo a verle. Rokuro me mira de frente, casi tristemente, no entiendo por qué.

"Nunca te molestas cuando vienen sólo Kakei y tú a pesar de que no les hago sentir bienvenidos. Hoy te enfureciste conmigo pues estabas preocupado por Kamanosuke. No creo que quieras ponerle en riesgo a menos que no tuvieses otra opción. Kakei nos pidió a Yukimura y a mí que no preguntemos nada sobre la madre del niño. Supongo que está muerta. Lo lamento mucho y también lo que dije al principio, no lo pensé bien."

….estoy sorprendido. Nunca esperé que se disculpara por nada, no conmigo, pero aún así esto me ha cogido desprevenido. Rokuro agacha la mirada, en resignación. Vaya! Como dije, nunca tuve nada en contra del chico, no le odio y por lo que me cuenta Yukimura cuando estamos solos, Rokuro es un buen hombre. Yo vine para llegar a un acuerdo, especialmente con él quien siempre ha sido muy *difícil* de lidiar. Ojalá no me arrepienta luego….

"No pienso decirte todos los detalles, no ahora al menos pero tienes razón. La mamá de Kamanosuke está muerta y no quiero que se lo mencionen. Tengo mis razones y ni tú ni Yukimura deben interferir con eso. No tiene más familia que yo. Sé que mi estilo de vida es arriesgado pero aunque bien podría pagarle a una familia que le cuide, quiero a mi hijo y deseo criarle. No soy perfecto, pero he tomado las medidas necesarias para mantenerle a salvo y darle una buena vida en el barco. Él ha pasado por varias cosas a su corta edad, sólo quiero que sea feliz. Kakei y mi tripulación me han ayudado con eso también. No somos los bárbaros que tú crees. Y no te sientas mal por la muerte de esa mujer, yo no lo lamento."

Veo que Rokuro desea preguntarme el por qué pero se muerde la lengua para pensar mejor lo que va a decirme. Afirma con la cabeza y toma un poco de aire antes de proceder. Me pregunta si alguna vez develaré la razón detrás de esas palabras, sobre la madre del niño, y yo le respondo que sí, pero que espere sentado y no insista. Él sonríe un poco. Primera vez que tengo ese efecto sobre él. Tal vez éste sea el momento adecuado.

"Mira, la razón por la que quise hablar a solas con Yukimura fue para explicarle mi nueva situación, contarle sobre Kamanosuke, antes de presentárselos. Quería que él me ayudara a conversar sobre eso contigo para que llegáramos a un acuerdo." Rokuro me observa confundido, pidiéndome con los ojos que elabore más. Ok…..

"De todos los sitios que visitamos, Ueda y este castillo en especial, es el más pacífico. Si bien pasamos bastante tiempo en el mar, llevo a Kamanosuke conmigo de paseo a los pueblos a los que vamos, aquellos en los que considero no corre peligro mientras está conmigo pero nunca se sabe. En cambio aquí es diferente. Quería venir más seguido para que Kamanosuke pudiese divertirse a su antojo, para que vaya a explorar y tal vez hacer algunos amigos de su edad."

"Él es un niño encantador, nunca pensaría que tuviese problemas para hacer amigos…." Responde genuinamente confundido Rokuro. Es verdad pero…

"Y no los tiene. Conversa muy bien y se divierte con todos en el barco, pero cuando le llevé para que conozca a los sobrinos de Kakei, no quiso siquiera acercarse a alguno de ellos. Kakei piensa que es porque sus sobrinos son algo mayores que Kamanosuke, así que esperaba que aquí consiguiese hacer amigos de su edad en lugar de conversar con sus peluches cuando se queda en mi cuarto esperando a que regrese. Ya te presentó a Hiro? Es ese conejo de peluche que está sentado en su regazo. Es su mejor amigo. No te sorprendas si se pone a hablar con él." Rokuro se cubre un poco la boca para contener una pequeña risa. No se está burlando, parece divertido. No puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"Ya se le pasará. Debe ser porque está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de adultos. Debe pensar que los otros niños son tontos o aburridos."

"Exacto! Eso le dije a Kakei, pero aún así quiero que conozca niños de su edad. Aunque Kakei cree que va a ser difícil pues nosotros viajamos mucho. Cuando fuimos a visitar a la familia de Kakei, aunque no quiso ver a los otros chicos, sí mostró mucho interés en los animales que habían allí, especialmente en un gato que vivía en la casa, claro que no quería ir a ninguna parte sin mí. Aquí hay animales, por eso pensé que sería un buen lugar para que se divierta sin preocupaciones." Rokuro sonríe y me mira con su único ojo. Yukimura tiene razón, el joven tiene una sonrisa amable.

"Me encantaría que regresaran…..sé que no me he portado bien con ustedes antes pero prometo no causarles problemas en el futuro. Les he juzgado mal y quisiera reponer ese daño de alguna manera, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras." Oh! Mmmm…..je! Me acerco un poco más a él para verle de cerca con detenimiento.

"Gracias por la oferta pero paso. Yukimura no estaría contento si dejo que me *compenses* y además, no me gustan los tipos." Rokuro se pone rojo de cólera y de vergüenza. Las palabras no le salen para llamarme la atención y aclararme que no se refería a eso. No pude evitarlo, me gusta ofuscarle, aunque sea un poco. Pongo una mano sobre su cabeza y él se queda todo quieto de pronto.

"Calma, es una broma. Y con que hagas sentir a Kamanosuke bienvenido aquí está bien para mí, aunque no debes olvidar que también deberás aguantar nuestra presencia. Tal vez lo único que te pediría es que hables con Kakei. Él te tiene miedo, especialmente cuando te molestas. Si no te metes con él, se mantendrá alejado de ti." Rokuro se queda unos segundos en silencio luciendo avergonzado. Promete hablar y disculparse con él para arreglar las cosas. Perfecto! Otra cosa menos de qué ocuparme. Rokuro pregunta por la familia de Kakei y yo le hablo de su prima y los hijos de ella cuando de pronto escucho a Kamanosuke llamarme angustiado, como pidiendo auxilio. Rokuro y yo vamos corriendo al salón. Al entrar, Kamanosuke corre en dirección mía y yo le levanto en brazos.

"Qué pasa?" Kamanosuke no responde, sólo me coge fuerte con sus manitos y esconde su cabeza en mi cuello. Volteo a ver a Kakei y él suspira cansado.

"Yukimura-san se puso a contar una historia que le asustó, una sobre demonios y bueno…..no lo tomó muy bien." Volteo a ver al Lord algo molesto pero Rokuro se me adelanta. La mirada acusadora que le lanza al Lord hace que éste se encoja de miedo, sonriendo nerviosamente por el inminente ataque.

"Yukimura!"

"Sólo fue una historia inocente! Lo juro! No pensé que le afectaría tanto. Yo te la solía contar cuando viniste a vivir aquí, recuerdas? Sobre los demonios de la región. No te asustaste, te pareció interesante."

"Yo tenía 14 años!" El Lord se cubre con su abanico la cara. No lo hizo por maldad, simplemente que él es así.

"Dice que el Gaki vive por aquí y se lleva a los niños que se pierden en los caminos cuando es de noche. Ya está oscuro papá! No quiero salir! Si me pierdo me va a llevar. No dejes que me lleve!" Kamanosuke solloza un poquito y le pego más a mí para hacerle sentir seguro. Rokuro asesina con la mirada a Yukimura quien se disculpa, murmurando bajito que sólo dijo eso para que Kamanosuke no deambule de noche solo, sin supervisión. Bien intencionado, mala forma de proceder. No quiero que crea en esas cosas.

"Esos sólo son cuentos, no es cierto. Ningún monstruo o demonio te va a llevar. De todas formas recuerda que no debes salir solo, especialmente de noche. Hay gente mala y no quiero que te hagan daño." Kamanosuke hace que se lo repita de nuevo y que le diga además que le voy a defender de cualquier peligro, a él y a Hiro. A pesar de que cumplo con su pedido, no quiere que salgamos hoy pues ya está oscureciendo. La verdad, faltan algunas horas para que sea de noche pero hay muchas nubes…el cielo está oscuro….pueda ser que llueva….válgame…

"Por qué no pasan la noche aquí? Puedo enviar un mensajero que avise a sus hombres que se quedarán con nosotros." Dice Yukimura, sonriendo ampliamente. Con que éste era su plan…..ese tío! Aún así, voy a hablar con él en la mañana. No puede asustar a mi hijo de esa manera por el motivo que sea. Rokuro se apresura a decir que puede tener listas nuestras habitaciones en poco tiempo. Dice que podemos usar los baños mientras esperamos. Las cosas ya pintan mucho mejor ahora…..Acepto de inmediato.

**Kakei's POV**

El baño nos cayó de maravilla. Luego de asearle, Kamanosuke se entretuvo jugando en el agua, asistido por Jinpachi y yo, que le sujetábamos para que nade un poco. Todavía le falta mucho por aprender pero tiene mucho entusiasmo, además le gusta un montón. Poco a poco he visto como mi sobrino ha ido dejando atrás el pasado doloroso que tuvo al lado de su madre. Él y Jinpachi hablan a veces en una lengua que no entiendo pero que he escuchado antes. Jinpachi me dijo que es su lengua materna y que deseaba que Kamanosuke aprendiera para que tuvieran lazos que los unan. Aunque no les vinculan lazos de sangre, mi amigo debería darse cuenta que Kamanosuke está totalmente vinculado a él pues no sólo le quiere como a su padre, sino también le ha cogido como modelo a seguir (claro que no se lo he dicho aún pues se puede….asustar. Es una gran responsabilidad).

Kamanosuke varias veces me ha mencionado que quiere parecerse a Jinpachi. Quiere ser fuerte y alto como él. Marko escuchó esto y le aseguró que la forma más rápida de conseguirlo es comiendo toda su comida, especialmente sus vegetales y carne. No conozco otro niño que coma más vegetales que él, aunque prefiere las frutas. Siempre vacía su plato de comida sin importar lo que le den si Marko le dice que es bueno para él. No sólo eso. Como le escuchó a Gorki decir que él creció así de grande y fuerte con el ejercicio, Kamanosuke ahora también se ejercita regularmente. Nada extremo, cosas simples para su corta edad, como un juego, pero lo hace con el mismo propósito: parecerse más a su padre. Será un niño pequeño pero creo que se ha dado cuenta de la forma en que le miran cuando la gente se entera que es hijo de Jinpachi…aunque no lo dicen en voz alta está claro que muchos no están convencidos que sean parientes y eso debe incomodarle. Es lo que pienso. Kamanosuke no ha dicho nada hasta el momento. Tal vez ni siquiera lo hace por eso, no lo sé.

Les deseo buenas noches a Kamanosuke y Jinpachi y salgo de su cuarto para dirigirme al mío, que está al lado. Rokuro fue muy amable al dejar unos cuentos en la habitación para que Jinpachi se los lea al niño. Yo no me quedo con ellos en esos momentos pues me parece algo muy íntimo entre ellos dos. Kamanosuke se recuesta de lado, con medio cuerpo sobre el pecho de mi amigo, mientras él sostiene con una mano el libro de cuentos para que vea las figuritas, mientras que con la otra mano acaricia la espalda y cabecita del pequeño. Demoramos en tranquilizar a Kamanosuke (pensaba que el gaki iba a venir de noche a llevarle) pero ahora ya debe estar inmerso en el mundo de fantasía del cuento en lugar de estar pensando en demonios.

"Hola" entro en mi habitación y una figura me saluda, de pie en medio del cuarto. Es Rokuro! Qué hace aquí?! Me habré equivocado de habitación? Mejor me voy, no quiero más problemas con él hoy. Rokuro se apresura a decirme que por favor espere pues desea hablar conmigo. Ahora sí estoy nervioso. Este chico es de temer. No quiero que use su extraño poder en mí nuevamente (me deja zumbando los oídos por varios minutos luego que despierto) así que mejor le escucho para marcharme rápidamente de aquí. Se oyen unas risas del cuarto de al lado. Kamanosuke dice algo que no logro entender pero hace reír a Jinpachi.

"Kamanosuke se parece mucho a su padre" volteo a ver a Rokuro nuevamente, intrigado. "también gusta de contar historias. Tú estás en muchas de ellas, cierto?" eso me deja pensando. Oh, eso! Sí, es otro rasgo que Kamanosuke ha ido adoptando al convivir con Jinpachi…no me había fijado. Cuántas otras cosas cambiarán en él ahora que vive con nosotros? De no haberle traído, sería el mismo niño alegre que es ahora? No sé la respuesta, pero no interesa. No estaremos unidos por sangre pero somos familia. Tal vez no se parezcan físicamente pero con el tiempo creo que Kamanosuke seguirá adoptando más rasgos de Jinpachi pues es la persona con la que más interacciona y a quien admira. Mi amigo no sabe la situación tan delicada en la que se ha metido. De él depende la clase de hombre en que se convertirá Kamanosuke, al menos en gran medida. Yo no sé si podría con la presión.

"Kakei-san?" uh! había olvidado que Rokuro estaba hablando conmigo. No deseo hacerle enfadar.

"S-sí, desde luego. Aunque en verdad no soy hermano consanguíneo de Jinpachi, me considera como tal y por eso Kamanosuke me llama tío. Pasamos mucho tiempo junto los tres. A veces me quedo solo con Kamanosuke cuando Jinpachi tiene que salir por asuntos…personales." Mierda! No debí decir eso. Rokuro es prejuicioso, no quiero imaginar lo que pueda pensar de Jinpachi ahora. Creerá que desaparece seguido para verse con mujeres, dejando abandonado al niño y no es así. Debo corregir este error.

"Jinpachi es joven pero cuida muy bien de Kamanosuke. Ya no tenemos fiestas en el barco…no de ese tipo, con mujeres. Tampoco le gusta salir de noche y dejar a Kamanosuke solo en su cuarto, así que cuando tiene que salir, le deja conmigo. Kamanosuke solía tener pesadillas, por eso Jinpachi duerme con él, siempre, para que no despierte solo y asustado en medio de la noche. Por eso mismo no quiere que le cuenten al niño esas historias sobre demonios y cosas así, pues puede hacer que las pesadillas regresen." Rokuro me mira sin decir palabra. La habré fregado aún más?! Hablo de más cuando estoy nervioso.

"Estoy seguro que lo hacen bien, ambos, cuidar de Kamanosuke. Se nota que les quiere mucho….." eso es lo más amable que ha dicho de nosotros en mucho tiempo. Qué se trae?

"Por eso quería disculparme contigo, por todas las cosas que dije e hice, mortificándote. Yo…..en verdad lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. Jinpachi me ha dicho que piensan volver seguido, trayendo al niño y le he prometido hacerle sentir bienvenido…..en verdad deseo que vengan, los 3." Oh! Tal vez el plan de Sanada no dio resultado (quería que hable con Kamanosuke durante la cena para incluir a Rokuro en la conversación y nos amistemos todos….muy iluso), pero mi amigo sí lo consiguió.

"Esta bien, no pasa nada…yo….yo también era desconfiado con los extranjeros que visitaban a mi Lord. No hacía lo que tú haces, eee, hiciste conmigo, a menos que me lo ordenaran pero tú posición es diferente a la mía. Te darás cuenta que no somos de meternos en líos. No es lo más aconsejable en nuestra profesión. Líos nunca faltan así qué para qué buscarlos." Rokuro me queda mirando, sorprendido, no sé por qué.

"tú trabajaste para un Lord?" uh?

"sí, hace tiempo, antes de conocer a Jinpachi. Pensé que Yukimura te habría contado. Era un samurái, bueno, lo sigo siendo sólo que en este oficio me va mejor con las armas de fuego. Son más necesarias. Me gustan mucho también." Rokuro me mira un rato más y sonríe. Le puedo ver a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto.

"No, no le di tiempo para que me cuente esas cosas sobre ustedes, pero me gustaría que me dijeran más mañana durante el desayuno. Hay algo en especial que les gustaría comer? Tal vez algo que le guste a Kamanosuke?" la persona que está frente a mí la desconozco. Es como si fuera la primera vez que veo a Rokuro. Conversamos un rato más sobre lo que gusta comer mi sobrino. Aunque principalmente come los platillos extranjeros que prepara Marko, gusta de ciertas comidas japonesas que Jinpachi le ha dado (incluso que ha preparado él mismo) para que se mantenga en contacto con sus orígenes. Kamanosuke adora la soba que mi amigo prepara.

Finalmente Rokuro me desea buenas noches y nos despedimos en voz baja. Las voces de al lado se han callado, así que deben estar durmiendo. Me hecho en mi futón y al poco rato escucho un golpeteo en la pared.

"Estas paredes son delgadas. Todo bien?" Jinpachi habla bajito, seguramente porque el niño está dormido. Siempre haya una manera de enterarse de las cosas, no sólo porque las paredes sean delgadas.

"Sí, todo bien. Ahora deja de hablar que tengo sueño." Jinpachi se ríe y se va a dormir, creo. Espero que Kamanosuke no saque eso de él. Mmmmm…este lugar es muy cómodo. Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado y podamos disfrutar de nuestra estancia. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí…sí….me gusta viajar pero extraño estar asentado en un sitio más de unos cuantos días…..como antes…..

* * *

_**Gaki**__: Estos desdichados seres son unos monstruos demacrados con el vientre hinchado que no pueden comer porque toda comida que se lleven a la boca se desintegra en una llamarada. Son algo así como los Gollums japoneses._

_Días muy ocupados, sorry :P pero voy a tener tiempo libre en unas semanas. Gracias Nanao por tus comentarios :D Sí, yo también le imagino así pero mi concepción de madre es alguien que te llama la atención seguido para que te portes bien, jaja XD (no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, no, no, no! Cosas así. LoL) exactamente como Rokuro XD pero él también puede ser amable, especialmente con los niños :D  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	15. I: Chapter 15: Noboyuki and Nanakuma

_El título lo dice todo :)_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Kamanosuke nos visitara por primera vez. Como Jinpachi mismo lo quiso, nos ha venido a visitar en varias ocasiones desde aquel día. No sólo me emociono con cada una de sus visitas (me ocupo de que todo esté listo y dispuesto días antes de que lleguen), sino también con cada una de las cartas que el niño me manda cada vez que puede. Kamanosuke todavía no sabe escribir muchas palabras pero hace muy lindos dibujos sobre los sitios que visita con su padre; sin embargo, el que más me gusta es uno que hizo cuando estuvo en el castillo, donde nos dibujó a su papá, su tío, Yukimura y a mí. Suele mancharse mucho mientras dibuja a causa de la tinta así que le regalé ropas que pueda usar sin problemas para ello. Eso le hizo muy feliz.

Con el tiempo he ido resarciendo mis faltas pasadas y la relación entre Jinpachi y Kakei conmigo ha mejorado. Me costó un poco que Kakei-san me cogiera confianza pero ya nos tratamos con mucha familiaridad. No es para nada la persona que creía, lo supe desde el momento en que me dijo que había sido un samurái. Así mismo, Jinpachi-san, para ser un pirata, es una persona muy correcta y cuida muy bien de su pequeño hijo, mucho mejor que otros individuos que conozco y no están en su situación, por eso le admiro mucho. No lo parece pero no es mucho mayor que yo y eso me hace sentir más simpatía por él.

Jinpachi me ha ido cogiendo confianza con relativa rapidez, considerando la manera en que nos llevábamos antes (por mi causa), inclusive me ha llegado a confiar la educación de su hijo. Él ha hecho un magnífico trabajo educándole, pero aún así me ha pedido que le ayude con ello, en especial a lo que se refiere a costumbres japonesas pues él es extranjero y aunque sabe de ellas, considera que yo estoy mejor preparado para educar a Kamanosuke en esos aspectos. Kamanosuke, a pesar de sus rasgos extranjeros, ha nacido en tierras japonesas, según me ha dicho Jinpachi quien quiere que su hijo no pierda contacto con sus orígenes, lo cual Kakei-san considera peculiar.

Kakei-san me comentaba que los piratas son diferentes a cualquier otro grupo social; son hombres que a pesar de sus distintos orígenes y pasados son iguales en el mar, únicamente valorados de acuerdo a su fuerza. Si bien hay capitanes, cada uno con su forma diferente de dirigir sus naves, los hombres que viajan con ellos no necesariamente les son leales ni tampoco están obligados a seguirles sin importar los tiranos o injustos que sean; en cualquier momento pueden irse a buscar otra embarcación en la cual trabajar. Es una vida libre, sin ataduras (ya sea con gente o lugares), independiente. Son dueños de su propio destino. Vienen de todas partes pero ya no pertenecen a ninguna, sólo al océano…..esas fueron sus palabras. Es por eso que resulta peculiar que Jinpachi, siendo el pirata que es, quiera que Kamanosuke no siga este rumbo y más bien se sienta identificado con la tierra en que nació.

Yo estoy más que feliz de enseñarle al niño sobre las costumbres, normas y demás (lo que más le gusta son las festividades así que pasamos mucho tiempo hablando de eso), sin embargo no dejo de preguntarme por qué. Le pregunté al respecto a Jinpachi, algo por el estilo, sobre qué sucedería si Kamanosuke no quiere convertirse en pirata, seguir sus pasos. Su respuesta me agradó mucho: "_Yo no le estoy criando para que siga mis pasos. Le enseño lo que sé, le muestro lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer y le guío lo mejor que puedo pero eso es todo. Si no quiere convertirse en pirata cuando crezca por mí estará bien. Sólo deseo que escoja la vida que le haga feliz."_ No quiere que viva desarraigado, quiere que se sienta identificado con algo para que tenga un punto de partida y de allí siga adelante, es lo que entiendo y me parece una decisión muy sabia.

Como prometí, no he indagado sobre la madre del niño pero eso no me impide hacer suposiciones sobre ella. Kamanosuke una vez se le escapó algo sobre ella: "_papá dice que he crecido mucho desde que me conoció. Seguro que antes no crecía porque no comía bien. A veces no comía nada. Esa señora me odiaba….por suerte papá me rescató, sino hubiera muerto, estoy seguro…"_ Kamanosuke se quedó de pronto callado. Su cuerpecito temblaba como recordando algo desagradable. Cuando le pregunté si se refería a su madre cuando decía _esa mujer_, el niño respondió que sí pero que no quería hablar más sobre ella. Asumo que esa señora trató muy mal al niño. Qué tan mal? No estoy seguro pero por la manera en que temblaba su cuerpo al recordarla supongo que muy mal. Jinpachi debe haberse enterado recién entonces que tenía un hijo, cuando falleció la señora o tal vez un poco antes, y se lo llevó con él. Es la apuesta más segura que tengo.

Llevarse consigo a un niño del que desconocía su existencia, sólo por el simple hecho de que se trataba de su hijo es admirable. Pudo haberse desentendido del asunto, negado la paternidad del niño y continuar con su vida, pero optó por hacer lo que era correcto. Kakei-san me dijo que desde un primer momento se encariñó con el niño, que no le tomó simplemente como una mera obligación a pesar de los cambios que ello involucraba. Es por todo eso que Jinpachi se ha ganado mi total respeto. Kamanosuke puede haber tenido una mala madre pero tuvo la suerte de que le tocó un padre así, es por eso que no veo con malos ojos la libertad con la que le deja desenvolverse. Es verdad que yo no fui criado de esa forma por el rol que tenía que cumplir para Los Sanada, pero no puedo negar que Kamanosuke es feliz viviendo de ese modo y eso me alegra. Cada vez se parece más a su padre.

Cuando viene aquí pasamos mucho tiempo juntos o en compañía de mi Lord, ya sea estudiando o jugando, en especial con los animales (particularmente los caballos). El castillo se llena de vida al tener un niño en él, siempre pasan cosas inesperadas. A Kamanosuke le gusta explorar y, aunque le pedimos que no se vaya lejos, desaparece por momentos para luego aparecer en los más insospechados lugares. Siempre está persiguiendo algo o rebuscando las cosas o encontrando pasajes secretos, en fin inventando mil y un maneras de divertirse. Es curioso además, y Yukimura, a pesar de su labia y conocimiento, a veces es incapaz de responder satisfactoriamente todas sus preguntas, lo cual encuentro muy cómico; claro que mi Lord se desquita jugándole alguna broma que termina con el niño asustado, lo cual no encuentro divertido.

Kamanosuke no derrama lágrimas, ni cuando se golpea (que es seguido), ni cuando se asusta (a causa de Yukimura), lo cual es inusual para un niño de 5 años. Jinpachi-san dice que es valiente, pero que sí llora. Aunque sí es muy cariñoso, de una forma en que los japoneses no estamos acostumbrados pero no me molesta en lo absoluto. Nunca olvido que a pesar de ser japonés, su crianza es menos que convencional, así que sus costumbres no son comunes tampoco. Es un niño excepcional y le prefiero así.

Después de estos meses, Jinpachi se siente en confianza de dejar a su hijo conmigo mientras él sale unas horas a visitar el pueblo por negocios. Al principio Kamanosuke se ponía muy nervioso; actuaba muy extraño, parecía como si quisiera llorar aunque no lo hacía. Cuando le preguntaba si le ocurría algo o intentaba conversar con él, negaba con la cabeza y preguntaba insistentemente si su papá ya había vuelto. Cuando Jinpachi regresaba al fin, el niño salía a abrazarle y no le soltaba por el resto del día. Un día le pregunté a Kakei-san al respecto y su respuesta generó más preguntas que respuestas.

_Flashback_

_Kamanosuke abraza a Jinpachi por el cuello mientras éste le tiene alzado en brazos, acariciando su espalda en círculos, hablándole al oído palabras que no consigo escuchar. Al cabo de unos minutos Jinpachi se sienta en una escalera del castillo con el niño en su regazo. Besa su frente y le peina con sus dedos. Continúa hablándole y aunque Kamanosuke ya no se abraza de su cuello, tiene sujeta la camisa de su papá con fuerza entre sus dedos. No consigo entender por qué al niño le afecta tanto despegarse de su padre por unas cuantas horas._

"_Kamanosuke tiene miedo que Jinpachi no vuelva. No es que no guste de tu compañía ni que piense que ustedes le van a secuestrar o algo por el estilo, sólo es temor de nunca volver a ver a su padre. Una vez le pidió que le prometiera que nunca iba a morirse. Te imaginas?" No, no me imagino como alguien puede responder a un pedido como ése. Nadie quiere que sus padres mueran, en especial cuando se es pequeño pero por qué es lo primero que cruza su mente cuando debe separarse de su padre? Por qué piensa que nunca volverá a verle?_

"_Antes de venir a vivir con nosotros Kamanosuke la pasó muy mal con su madre. Cuando digo mal quiero decir en verdad mal. No te puedo dar más detalles. En fin, no todo fue color de rosas en un principio. Kamanosuke tenía problemas, no confiaba en nadie salvo Jinpachi pero él ha conseguido que de a pocos acepte a más gente, como yo, los chicos del barco, y ahora tú y Yukimura, sin embargo aún teme que le abandonemos. A menos que le dejemos en el barco mientras salimos, no confía en que regresaremos por él…por eso se pone así…Jinpachi quiere ayudarle con eso también y por eso le deja aquí, contigo, pues le agradas a Kamanosuke, pero…."_

_Pero aún falta mucho camino por recorrer. Jinpachi quiere pararse y coge a Kamanosuke para ponerle a un lado pero el niño se altera un poco y se agarra de él. Jinpachi no le aparta ni le ordena soltarle; con una sonrisa le dice algo, le coge del torso y le sienta sobre sus hombros. Kamanosuke le coge del cabello y sonríe mientras caminan en dirección de la cocina, balanceando un poco sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jinpachi, sonriendo y hablando todo el camino…_

_Fin del flashback_

La primera vez que Jinpachi y Kakei salieron del castillo, dejando a Kamanosuke con nosotros, se fueron por media hora, luego de explicarle al niño por qué se iban. Esa vez me asusté bastante. Kamanosuke casi no respondía a lo que le hablaba. Luego de 20 minutos, se puso a sollozar, sus ojitos se humedecieron pero no lloró. Intenté calmarle pero sólo conseguí que pidiera por su papá con una voz muy triste. Cuando finalmente Jinpachi volvió, Kamanosuke fue corriendo a abrazarle y no se despegó de su lado por el resto de la tarde.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso y, aunque todavía no toma bien que Jinpachi se vaya, ya no se pone tan mal. Está nervioso mientras esperamos a que regresen más no entra en pánico a pesar de que Jinpachi se marcha por más tiempo cada vez. Se recupera más rápidamente de su partida también, una vez que su padre regresa, así que creo que este *ejercicio* ha tenido sus frutos. Estoy contento por ello pues no me gusta ver al niño tan triste. Hablando de ellos, justamente allí llegan. Kamanosuke camina entre su tío y su padre, cogiendo a ambos de una mano, usando sus brazos para balancearse de atrás hacia adelante mientras camina y habla con ellos. Parecen divertirse. Cuando están suficientemente cerca del castillo y me ve, les suelta y me saluda abrazando mis piernas. Es muy pequeño y no llega hasta mi cuello.

"Traje mi barco. Me ayudas a pintarlo ahora?" miro a Jinpachi para buscar su aprobación y él mueve la cabeza señalándome que sí. Le digo a Kamanosuke que tengo todo listo en mi habitación para decorar su barco. Kakei le alcanza un bolso del cual Kamanosuke saca su barco y a Hiro. Todavía le habla como si fuera gente pero aunque eso sigue intrigando a su padre no ha querido obligarle a dejarlo. Sigo pensando que se le pasará, además encuentro eso muy tierno. Aún es pequeño y no tiene otros niños con quien jugar, es normal que humanice a sus juguetes.

"Y dónde está mi abrazo?" dice Yukimura apareciendo detrás de mí, fumando su kiseru. Inmediatamente se lo quito y lo tapo. El humo hace toser a Kamanosuke, además no le gusta como huele. Ya le he dicho que apague esa cosa cuando está el niño en el castillo. Cuando se lo quito me doy cuenta de que ya estaba apagado, sólo lo tenía consigo para molestarme. Me sonríe jocosamente. A veces es peor que un niño! más travieso!

"No! La última vez que me acerqué me hiciste cosquillas y me quitaste a Hiro! No voy a dejar que lo escondas de nuevo!" Sí, recuerdo eso. Cuando volví de preparar la cena, Kamanosuke estaba muy preocupado, buscando a su *amigo* desesperadamente, mientras Yukimura le daba pistas diciendo "_caliente, tibio, frío_" dependiendo qué tan cerca estaba de hallarle. Si bien lo hizo para distraer al niño mientras su padre estaba fuera, no pude aguantar ver al pobrecito tan angustiado. Le quité el peluche de entre sus ropas (le había escondido bajo su saco) y se lo devolví al niño. Desde entonces no se acerca a Yukimura mientras tiene cogido a Hiro. Siempre le juega bromas y Kamanosuke cae redondo…..

"Lo hice por tu bien. Si no te ríes al menos 5 veces a la semana, en unos años la cara se te quedará tiesa como la de Ono-san" Ono-san es un señor que trabaja en los establos. Es muy serio y aunque no ignora a Kamanosuke no hace ningún esfuerzo por interactuar con el niño, por lo que Kamanosuke generalmente le evita. Nunca sonríe y más bien luce como molesto pero es un buen hombre.

"de verdad?" pregunta Kamanosuke, crédulamente, luciendo preocupado. Le llamo la atención a Yukimura y le aclaro al pequeño que no es cierto, que mi Lord le está tomando el pelo. Kamanosuke se molesta y le saca la lengua a Yukimura, quien se ríe y le asegura que sólo fue una broma. Jinpachi no dice nada pero sonríe un poco con lo ocurrido. Anuncia de pronto que se ausentará unas horas pero que volverá para el almuerzo con un rico postre y Kamanosuke se olvida de Yukimura al escuchar eso.

"te vas a demorar mucho?" pregunta el niño acercándose a su padre. Ya no pide lastimeramente que se quede pero aún no le gusta la idea de que ellos se vayan, aunque ya pueda tolerarlo.

"No, no más que la otra vez. Son negocios y no puedes venir conmigo, pero mañana sí bajaremos al pueblo todos juntos, ok? Además, deben terminar el barco para que esté listo para la tarde, cuando vayamos a la laguna." Dice Jinpachi sobando la cabecita del niño.

"ok!" responde entusiasmado el pequeño. Se despide de su padre y de su tío y voltea verme. Me dice que quiere mostrarme cuánto ha mejorado su nado. Él y Jinpachi pescan y nadan juntos en la laguna cuando vienen de visita. Kamanosuke ya sabe flotar solo pero aún no le permitimos que se meta solo al agua. Le cojo de la mano mientras que Yukimura levanta las cosas que ha traído el niño consigo. Kamanosuke voltea a ver una última vez sobre su hombro a su papá antes de seguir caminando.

Jinpachi una vez me dijo que aunque hace todo esto por el bien de su hijo eso no quiere decir que le guste dejarle solo. Confía en nosotros pero igual no se acostumbra a separarse de Kamanosuke por tanto tiempo y que lo más difícil es no ceder ante sus pedidos de que no se vaya. Kamanosuke ya no hace eso pero las primeras veces pude ver que verdaderamente le costaba mucho a Jinpachi negarle eso a su hijo, pero igual lo hacía. No sé si yo sería capaz de eso….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ya falta poco para mi cumpleaños! Ya sé contar hasta 30 y justamente dentro de 30 días es mi cumpleaños. Vamos a una isla como a la que fuimos en mi anterior cumpleaños pero esta vez, luego de estar allí, vendremos aquí a Ueda pues Rokuro va a hacer algo por mi cumpleaños también. No puedo esperar! Dice que es una sorpresa así que no me cuenta nada por más que insisto. Yo he prometido traerle algo de la isla a la que iré con mi papá y mi tío. Hay muchas cosas bonitas y extrañas en ese lugar, especialmente durante el festival. Todavía no sé que traerle pero quiero hacerlo.

"Ya está listo. Qué te parece?" dice Rokuro entregándome un espejo. Me veo genial! Le conté que me gustaría parecerme a papá y él se ofreció a hacerme unas trenzas como las que usa mi papá. No tengo tanto cabello como él pero quedó bien.

"Me gusta mucho. Gracias!" quiero darle una sorpresa a mi papá cuando vuelva. Él y mi tío han salido de nuevo al pueblo por trabajo. Hace varias semanas atrás cuando vinimos de visita, Rokuro me ayudó a pintar mi barco. Hoy iremos a la laguna para hacerlo nadar nuevamente pero esta vez tendrá un pasajero!. Es un muñequito de madera que Gorki hizo para mí. Dice que soy yo de grande! Yo estoy prohibido de entrar a la laguna solo, así que papá y tío Kakei vendrán conmigo. Rokuro sólo entra hasta que el agua le llega a las rodillas, pero casi siempre se queda con Yukimura viendo como nado. Ya lo hago mejor! Papá dice que pronto me llevará al mar a nadar. Allí debe ser más difícil pues el agua se mueve mucho pero no tengo miedo pues papá estará conmigo.

"Miren que tenemos aquí! Un pequeño pirata! Te ves muy bien con esas trenzas, Kamanosuke. Listo para nadar más tarde?" dice Yukimura al entrar al cuarto. Ese viejo es muy molestoso! Pero me ha gustado lo que ha dicho. Entonces ya me parezco más a papá? Si mi cabello no fuera así de rojo, seguramente que sí.

"claro que sí! Papá nada muy bien así que yo también tengo que nadar bien, para no ahogarme pues voy a ser pirata como papá y los piratas están todo el tiempo en el mar." Es divertido nadar pero quiero aprender pronto pues todos en el barco nadan bien, yo no puedo ser la excepción! No hay pirata que no sepa nadar! Me lo dijo Marko. La primera vez tenía miedo pero papá dijo que no me soltaría así que entré a la laguna. Todavía no me dejan ir solo o más al fondo pero no importa, ya no me hundo….aunque me canso rápido.

"Hablando de tu padre, él ya debe estar por regresar. Voy a la cocina a terminar con la comida que llevaremos y a alistar la carreta y demás cosas que necesitaremos para ir a la laguna. Espérame aquí, no demoro. Yukimura te hará compañía." Qué! Le pido a Rokuro que me lleve con él pero dice que no se va a quedar en un solo lugar y que no podré seguirle el paso. Me pide que espere para poder tener listo todo y salir cuando llegue papá….no me queda de otra que aceptar. Rokuro le advierte a Yukimura que no me moleste y el viejo responde que él nunca hace eso. Mentira! No es malo pero siempre me toma el pelo y eso no me gusta! Esta vez no le voy a hacer caso. Claro que no.

Rokuro se va y Yukimura y yo nos quedamos solos en el cuarto. No tengo a Hiro conmigo pues está durmiendo en el cuarto donde duermo con papá. Le dejo allí durmiendo pues él no puede ir a la laguna con nosotros ya que no es como cuando nos bañamos en la poza, es más hondo y Hiro se puede hundir y yo no quiero perderle. Yukimura me sonríe de lado y le miro con desconfianza. No sé que se trae pero no le voy a dejar hacerme bromas. Le ignoro y juego con mis nuevas trencitas. Son más delgadas y cortas que las de papá pero me gustan.

"Ven Kamanosuke, siéntate al lado mío. No te gustaría escuchar una historia? Te prometo que no habrá demonios ni monstruos en ella." No voy a caer en su trampa, no esta vez. Si me acerco seguramente va a desarmar mis trenzas o a cargarme como un bebé o a hacerme cosquillas hasta que me duela de tanto reír. Sólo mi papá puede hacerme cosquillas.

"No quiero nada, no me acerco. Y si me cuentas otra de esas historias de demonios le voy a decir a mi papá." Yumikura suspira aburrido antes de comenzar a reírse. Es un señor muy extraño.

"Vaya, vaya. Ya te estás avivando un poco. Mejor, mejor. Aunque te prefería como antes, eras divertido y encantador. Supongo que ya estás creciendo…..los niños mayores no son entretenidos. No me gusta." Uh? acaso es malo que esté creciendo? Por qué dice esas cosas? Entonces ya no me va a molestar porque no le gusta que sea grande…..eso no me disgusta mucho pero que pasa si a papá, a tío Kakei o a Rokuro ya no les agrado porque estoy creciendo? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso…

"entonces….ya nadie me va a querer porque estoy creciendo? Tampoco papá?..." quiero llorar. No quiero que deje de quererme pero no puedo dejar de crecer. En un mes es mi cumpleaños….cómo se detiene el tiempo? Siento mis ojos húmedos así que me paso la mano sobre ellos para limpiarme. Me siento mal….

"Ey! Kamanosuke, no quise decir eso, de verdad. Sólo te estaba molestando." Uh? entonces no es verdad? Con este señor nunca sé.

"Jinpachi es tu padre. Todos los padres quieren a sus hijos…generalmente. A Jinpachi no le va a importar cuánto crezcas, siempre vas a ser su hijo y te va a querer por eso" recuerdo que una vez papá me dijo que siempre seré su bebé. Sí, fue cuando cumplí 5 años. Ya no me llama así hace tiempo, supongo que es porque estoy creciendo y porque le he dicho que no me diga así pues ya voy a cumplir 6 años. Eso es malo? Debería preguntarle?

Yukimura me pide que olvide lo que dijo y que por favor no le cuente a mi papá pues se va a molestar con él. No sé…quiero preguntarle a papá si lo que dijo es verdad, sólo así estaré tranquilo, pero no quiero meter a Yukimura en problemas. Él no es malo (me deja jugar con sus caballos) y no quiero causar problemas entre ellos pero…uh? la puerta se abre de pronto. Debe ser Rokuro! Mejor le pregunto a él primero, así no causo líos. Rokuro siempre sabe cuando Yukimura habla en serio y cuando no. Voy corriendo hacia la puerta para recibir a Rokuro y choco contra algo que me hace caer sentado. Uh? Levanto la vista y un señor muy grande está parado delante de mí.

"Tú quien eres? Me botaste!" me pongo de pie muy rápido. El señor parece hecho de piedra, me dolió más chocar contra él que caerme. El señor mira hacia abajo y sus ojos me dan miedo, está enojado. Por qué? Es su culpa por no verme, debió haberse detenido.

"Esa no es manera de dirigirse a tus mayores, niño insolente!" grita el señor. No sé que significa insolente pero debe ser algo feo, pues me mira como si fuera a pegarme. Hace tiempo que nadie me ve así. Yo no he hecho nada malo! No debe mirarme así!

"Kamanosuke, por favor ven." Dice Yukimura y volteo a verle. No se ve como siempre, parece preocupado, hasta un poco asustado. No entiendo. Es por el señor? Me hace señales y me pide de nuevo que por favor vaya donde él. Aquí sucede algo extraño, no sé que ocurre pero le hago caso y me paro a su lado.

"Quédate detrás de mí y no digas ni hagas nada, ok?" susurra Yukimura en mi oído. No entiendo. Este señor es malo? Estamos en peligro?

"Ya te aburriste de comprar caballos, ahora crías también bastardos extranjeros? Qué es eso que tiene en la cabeza?! Es tan desagradable! Por Kami, Yukimura! No me digas que ese mocoso es hijo tuyo con una de tus rameras. Nuestro padre se moriría de la vergüenza si se entera que le has traído a vivir contigo!" Dice fuerte el señor, acercándose a nosotros. Está hablando de mí? Por qué me insulta? Y Rokuro dijo que me veía bien con estas trencitas, así que no puede decir que son feas, además papá también las usa! Y Yukimura no es mi papá! Quiero hablar pero Yukimura me dice al oído que no le haga caso, que por favor permanezca callado hasta que su hermano se vaya. Este señor malo es su hermano?

"Sé que te gustaría ser tío, Nobu, pero lamento decirte que este pequeño no es hijo mío. Está de visita, así que te pediría que no digas esas cosas de él. Si su padre te llegara a oír se enfadaría mucho." Sí! Cuándo llegue papá le voy a contar sobre este señor tan malo! Ah! El señor camina rápido hasta estar parado frente a Yukimura, le coge de la ropa para levantarle del suelo y le arroja a un costado. Yukimura queda tendido lejos de mí. Qué pasa?!

"Así que has decidido ensuciar la casa que te ha dejado mi padre trayendo basura extranjera a hospedarse! Con qué calaña has decidido mezclarte esta vez, ah!? Esos salvajes no tienen principios, ni modales, ni nada. Quién sabe de dónde hayan sacado a este crío o para qué le tienen con ellos! Puedo hacerme una idea por las ropas que lleva y cómo está arreglado. No te da vergüenza?! Si los quieres como guerreros, bien, pero por qué insistes en tratarles como a iguales? Como permites que este sucio máncer permanezca en la misma habitación que yo!" brama el señor. No entiendo mucho de lo que dice pero me parece que está insultando a mi papá y a mí. No importa lo que diga de mí, pero no voy a dejar que insulte a mi papá ni a mi tío!

"Qué te pasa! No digas cosas malas de mi papá! Tú serás el bastardo!" Grito lo más fuerte que puedo, tirándole una almohada que había cerca. Esto hace que voltee a verme, sorprendido y muy molesto. Todavía no sé que significa bastardo pero sé que es un insulto, pues el señor me llamó así hace poco. Él es malo, como las personas de la isla en la que vivía. Estoy acostumbrado que me llamen cosas feas, pero no le voy a dejar hablar así de mi papá. Siento que alguien se para a mi lado, pero cuando volteo a ver, un fuerte golpe en la mejilla me hace doler y me bota al suelo…..hace tiempo que no recibía una cachetada….duele mucho.

"No puedes referirte de esa forma grotesca hacia Noboyuki-sama, bellaco! Discúlpate inmediatamente y ponte de rodillas! Ahora!" el lado izquierdo de la cara me duele y me quema. Me la cojo y cuando levanto la mirada, Rokuro está parado delante de mí y me mira enfadado…por qué me ha pegado? Quiero llorar…él siempre es bueno conmigo y nunca me mira así con….desprecio. Ahora ya entiendo qué significa esa palabra. Yukimura dice algo pero no le entiendo. Como no me muevo ni hago nada, Rokuro levanta de nuevo su mano con intención de pegarme otra vez….por qué?

"Ya basta, Nanakuma! Es sólo un niño! Si intentas eso de nuevo, no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte." ….uh? otro Rokuro aparece detrás de mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos protectoramente. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me coge de los brazos, parándome delante de él (quien está en cuclillas) para revisarme. Me pregunta si estoy bien, sobando mi mejilla roja…éste es el Rokuro que conozco. Pero quién es el otro? Ahora que me fijo bien, el que me pegó no tiene una venda en su ojo. Qué pasa?

"Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para aprender a comportarse. Eso sólo demuestra lo decadente de su educación y sus orígenes…" no entiendo qué dice. Y papá dice que me porto bien, así que ese señor está equivocado. Ellos son los que están mal! Le pegaron primero a Yukimura y ahora a mí, no entiendo por qué.

Rokuro le dice al señor malo que ya regresa. Me coge de la mano y me saca de ese cuarto. Caminamos hasta su habitación que no está muy lejos, en silencio. Cuando entramos se agacha de nuevo para verme…..se ve triste y preocupado. Me toca de nuevo la mejilla y me pregunta si me duele mucho. Muevo la cabeza diciendo que no…..me duele sólo un poco pero no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

"Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi hermano. No sabíamos que Noboyuki-sama y Nanakuma venían hoy…recién me acabo de enterar de su visita sorpresa. Siento mucho no haber podido llegar antes….Esto nunca debió haber ocurrido…." Rokuro me abraza despacio. Entonces ese otro Rokuro es su hermano…salvo por su cara no se parece en anda a él. Es malo y horrible! Le digo al oído que no fue su culpa, que estoy bien. Ya antes me han golpeado y más fuerte, puedo aguantarlo. Rokuro sonríe un poco pero sigue triste. Le cuento que ese hombre malo botó a Yukimura y él me dice que tiene que regresar para ver qué ocurre y ayudarle. Me pide que espere por él aquí hasta que vuelva, luego de que los hombres se vayan. Ojalá no demore mucho.

* * *

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y estoy aburrido. Si al menos estuviera Hiro conmigo para hacerme compañía, pero él está en mi cuarto, durmiendo….aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo, tal vez ya despertó y está tan aburrido como yo. Rokuro dijo que esperara por él pero si voy super rápido a mi cuarto y regreso, nunca va a saber que me fui. Sí! Eso haré! Además, falta poco para que llegue papá y vayamos a la laguna. Me asomo a la puerta y no veo a nadie así que salgo, cerrando la puerta muy despacio detrás de mí. Camino por el pasillo y por suerte no hay nadie. Volteo la esquina y choco contra algo que me bota al suelo.

"Tú de nuevo?!" uh? levanto la vista y es ese hombre malo, el hermano de Yukimura, quien está parado delante de mí. Qué mala suerte. Y ahora? No importa, sí solo me voy y le ignoro, no pasará nada. Me pongo de pie y trato de pasarle por el costado pero él no me deja.

"Acaso piensas ignorarme, mocoso!? Soy un Lord y debes mostrarme respeto! Debes hacer una reverencia cuando estés frente a mí!"

"una qué? Qué es eso? Hablas palabras raras como Yukimura…." No sé muchas palabras, papá todavía me está enseñando, pero Yukimura habla muy extraño a veces, usando palabras bien raras. Papá y Rokuro me explican lo que significan pero ellos no están aquí ahora.

"Niño malcriado! No puedes referirte a mi hermano sin usar honoríficos! No eres más que un salvaje. Te voy a enseñar a comportarte! Arrodíllate!" por qué me grita?! No entiendo qué estoy haciendo mal. Me repite de nuevo que me arrodille pero no entiendo para qué así que le digo que no quiero. El señor levanta su brazo y se inclina un poco para tocarme, gritando que me arrodille. No puedo escapar pues estoy asustado. Me va a pegar? Cierro los ojos.

"no me interesa que usted sea un Lord, si le pone la mano encima a mi hijo, le prometo que se quedará sin brazo." Es la voz de papá! Abro los ojos y veo que papá tiene cogido el brazo del señor malo con su mano. El señor le grita que le suelte pero papá no le deja ir. Aparece el hermano de Rokuro, y tío Kakei le cierra el paso, diciéndole que si se acerca más su amo pagará con su brazo y él con su cabeza. Le apunta con su arma (Saya, se llama) y el hermano de Rokuro se queda quieto.

"No es mi culpa que su hijo se comporte de esa manera. Es un mocoso insolente y vulgar que-"

"Le advierto que cuide la manera en que se refiere a mi hijo, Señor Lord…." Dice papá muy serio, sacando chispas de su otra mano. La forma en que habla me hace temblar de emoción pero…..entonces todo este problema comenzó porque me porté mal? Es mi culpa? No quiero causar problemas…Rokuro dice el nombre de mi papá con voz asustada mientras Yukimura le dice a su hermano que mi papá está hablando en serio y que sería mejor que se quede callado…..también parece preocupado…le dice a papá que piense bien lo que va a hacer…se meterá en problemas si le pega a este señor?...no quiero eso…..tengo miedo….sólo quería ir por Hiro….

"…papá….." digo bajito tirando de su pantalón. Papá me mira y su cara cambia de molesto a normal. Deja ir al señor y me levanta en brazos. Le dice a tío Kakei que venga con nosotros y empezamos a caminar. Como estoy recostado sobre el hombro de papá, puedo ver a todos los demás cuando nos marchamos. El señor malo sigue molesto, me mira y se da la vuelta diciendo que se va. Yukimura me mira sonriendo un poco y se va detrás de él. Rokuro hace lo mismo siguiendo a su hermano. Estará molesto conmigo porque desobedecí?

Llegamos al cuarto en que dormimos papá y yo siempre que venimos de visita. Tío Kakei va a su cuarto que está al lado, dice que para alistar sus cosas. Por qué? Ya nos vamos? Entonces ya no iremos a la laguna? Papá me pone en el suelo y se sienta delante de mí. Me mira de frente y coloca una mano sobre mi mejilla, la que me duele, así que me encojo un poquito por el dolor….todavía está hinchada.

"Quién te hizo esto? Ese hombre?! Cómo se atreve!" papá empieza a ponerse de pie pero le cojo fuerte de la ropa para impedírselo. Él se vuelve a sentar cuando me escucha pedirle que se quede.

"No te vayas…..no quiero…..fue mi culpa, yo…no sé…." No sé que quiero decir pero no quiero que papá se marche a buscar a ese señor….no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa. Le digo que ya no me duele, que no me molesta mucho tampoco. Le cuento más o menos lo que sucedió con esos hombres, cómo estaban asustados Yukimura y Rokuro, y cómo fue mi culpa lo que pasó hace poco por desobedecer a Rokuro. Papá me jala para acercarme más a él y me besa en la frente. Yo aprovecho eso para enrollar mis brazos en su cuello. Cuando le suelto, él coge mis manitos con la suya y las besa también.

"No hiciste nada malo, Kamanosuke. No pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, entiendes? Nada de lo que dijo ese sujeto es verdad. Eres un niño muy bueno, además de muy lindo. Te quedan muy bien el cabello así." Papá lo notó. Le pregunto si en verdad le gusta, si me veo bien y él responde que sí.

"No hay manera que te veas mal, sin importar lo que vistas o cómo te arregles. Aunque así te ves más simpático que de costumbre." Dice sobando mi cabeza, tocando mis trencitas. Eso me hace tan feliz! Siento mi cara un poco caliente pero pasa rápido. Le digo que me voy a dejar crecer el cabello para poder hacerme trenzas como las suyas pues me quiero parecer a él y papá pone una cara graciosa. Seguro no esperaba eso!

"Ahora sí podemos ir a la laguna? Te estábamos esperando cuando vino ese señor a molestarnos a todos. Como hiciste que se vaya, ya podemos ir, verdad?" papá duda un momento así que le insisto que prometió que iríamos y al final dice que si en verdad quiero ir ahora, no puede decirme que no. Bien! Papá me dice que aliste mis cosas mientras él va a conversar con Rokuro y Yukimura para informarles que ya vamos a partir. Papá se pone de pie y golpea la pared. Le dice en voz alta a tío Kakei que ya no nos vamos y que más bien venga al cuarto a ayudarme con mis cosas para el paseo.

"quédate con tu tío y no dejes esta habitación hasta que vuelva, ok?" respondo que sí, lo prometo. No voy a desobedecer dos veces en un día. Después me disculparé con Rokuro por no hacer caso….ojalá no esté muy molesto conmigo. Papá se va y mi tío me pregunta sobre las cosas que quiero llevar. Se preocupa cuando ve mi mejilla hinchada y no me cree cuando le digo que está bien, así que saca algo de su bolso, una pomada, y me la pone encima. Mi cara está pegajosa pero ya no me duele tanto. Se siente muy fresca.

A pesar de todo parece que el día de hoy va a ser genial! Ojalá nunca vuelva a ver a los hermanos de Yukimura y Rokuro, no me gustan nada!

* * *

_Aunque ya me simpatizan más estos dos personajes (Nanakuma y Noboyuki, en ese orden) por razones que no tienen que ver mucho con ellos mismos (cosas que pasan en el manga), de todas maneras considero que son antipáticos XD Así que me verán retratarlos de esa manera._

_Hasta la próxima semana! (mi otro fic vuelve ese día también ;) _


	16. I: Chapter 16: the one-eyed pirate

_Quién este este nuevo personaje? Amigo o villano? Ya ha sido mencionado antes pero brevemente, ojalá le recuerden :D_

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

"Mira tío, estoy nadando!" exclama Kamanosuke quien es sostenido de las manos por Jinpachi mientras patalea en el agua. Yo les saludo en respuesta. Ambos están metidos en el mar, no muy al fondo, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones cortos. La marea es suave así que Jinpachi le trajo aquí para que nadara por primera vez en el mar. Hasta hace poco, sus lecciones de nado se limitaban a las lagunas, ahora ya sabe lo suficiente como comenzar a practicar aquí. Además ya tiene 6 años. Su cumpleaños fue ayer, así que esto es otro de sus regalos.

"Papá, déjame nadar solo, un ratito" pide el pequeño, y Jinpachi acepta con la condición que no se aleje mucho. Kamanosuke ya sabe flotar bien así que no tiene miedo ya de hundirse. Al inicio se asustó un poco con la forma en que se movían las aguas del mar, pero de a pocos dejó la orilla para meterse con su padre dentro de las aguas claras. Mi sobrino es muy valiente para ser tan pequeño. Ayer la pasó muy feliz en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Fuimos a una isla donde se llevaba a cabo un festival parecido al de la isla que visitamos el año pasado y le gustó mucho, especialmente cuando entramos al circo ambulante. No puedo creer que ya tenga 6 años! Cómo vuela el tiempo! Marko volvió a hacer torta para todos. Kamanosuke adora ese postre. Para mí es muy dulce pero igual comí, por Kamanosuke.

Los hombres están cuidando el barco y haciendo algunas diligencias mientras nosotros nos quedamos con Kamanosuke. Yo no entro, no por miedo al mar (eso sería el colmo!) sino porque debo vigilar los alrededores mientras ellos nadan. Este lugar es relativamente seguro pero ése no es motivo para bajar la guardia. Mañana partimos hacia Ueda, donde Rokuro espera a Kamanosuke con un pequeño agasajo por su cumpleaños y…otra sorpresa más, algo inesperado. Jinpachi aún no le ha dicho nada al pequeño, prefiere esperar a esta noche para hacerlo luego de que hayamos partido de este lugar. Espero que Kamanosuke sea más receptivo que la última vez.

"Papá!" grita Kamanosuke cuando ve venir una ola, no muy grande, pero definitivamente más alta que él, en su dirección. Jinpachi le coge de los costados y le levanta para sentarle en sus hombros. Kamanosuke se coge fuerte de la cabeza de mi amigo mientras ambos ven la ola pasar y morir en la orilla. Bueno, todavía es muy joven para dominar el nado y que se acostumbre a las rarezas del mar. Continúan nadando unos minutos más hasta que Kamanosuke anuncia que está cansado y tiene hambre. Ya va a ser hora del almuerzo, es momento de volver.

Padre e hijo dejan el mar y yo me acerco a ellos alcanzándoles unas toallas. Jinpachi seca el pequeño cuerpo de Kamanosuke con la toalla y le envuelve en ella para llevarle de vuelta al barco. Me alcanza por un momento el bultito que es Kamanosuke ahora, mientras él se lava echándose unas cubetas de agua fresca y se viste nuevamente. Kamanosuke quiere hacer lo mismo que su papá pero le explico que para él le espera un baño con agua tibia en el cuarto, además de ropas limpias. Las que llevaba en un inicio se mojaron con el agua de mar cuando el niño se acercó mucho a la orilla apenas llegamos.

"Ayer vimos las marcas en la pared y ahora soy así más de alto pues tengo 6 años!" me cuenta emocionado el pequeño, señalando la distancia con sus deditos. Jinpachi siguió el consejo de Rokuro y ahora registra lo que crece Kamanosuke haciendo una marca en la pared de madera de su cuarto. La verdad, no ha crecido mucho (todavía es chico para su edad), pero eso no parece importarle a Kamanosuke pues de todas formas está creciendo. El niño se queda callado por unos segundos (ya no se mueve entre mis brazos como hasta hace poco que balanceaba sus pies), lo que me parece extraño. Le pregunto si le ocurre algo.

"…me…me van a seguir queriendo aunque crezca?..." pregunta de la nada Kamanosuke, dejándonos mudos. De dónde vino eso? Jinpachi le asegura que aunque deje de ser un niño, seguirá siendo su hijo y no hay forma que no le quiera o le quiera menos por eso. Kamanosuke sonríe y responde con un leve ok, volviendo a ser el niño alegre de hace poco. Intrigado, inquiero el porqué de su pregunta.

"Yukimura dijo que no le agradaba que estuviera creciendo, que ya no era divertido como antes, por eso pregunté. Quiero crecer para ser como papá, pero tenía miedo que me quisieran menos porque estaba creciendo…" Yu-ki-mu-ra…..ese viejo a veces no sabe medir sus palabras y dice cosas a modo de broma que el niño toma muy en serio…..vamos a tener que hablar con él….de nuevo…..Jinpachi me indica que le alcance a Kamanosuke y eso hago. Le dice algo al oído, usando esa lengua extranjera en la que a veces le habla. No entiendo lo que dicen, salvo la parte final en que Kamanosuke habla en japonés "no, está bien….me gusta cuando me llamas así…." Dice ruborizándose un poco mi sobrino. Intercambian un par de frases más que no entiendo y la conversación se termina cuando Kamanosuke abraza fuerte a Jinpachi por el cuello. Esto no me hace sentir excluido, más bien estoy feliz con que se lleven tan bien. Espero que nada cambie con los años.

Llegamos al barco y los 3 entramos a la habitación de Jinpachi. Varios de los hombres ya han regresado y nos saludan al llegar. Jinpachi y yo alistamos la tina con agua para que Kamanosuke tome su baño. Le gusta mucho bañarse y sentirse limpio, a diferencia de otros niños. Debe ser que no quiere estar sucio y desarreglado como cuando vivía con su madre. Mientras Jinpachi le seca con una toalla (Kamanosuke no deja de hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustó nadar en el océano), yo saco ropas secas de su baúl para vestirle con ellas. Cuando ya estamos terminando de vestirle, escuchamos a Yoshi gritar por el capitán, seguido de voces descontentas en la cubierta que gritan un poco. Qué ocurre? Jinpachi sale de inmediato y le pide a Kamanosuke que no deje la habitación. Termino de vestirle y voy corriendo a alcanzar a mi amigo, no sin antes pedirle nuevamente a Kamanosuke que no abandone el cuarto mientras no estamos. Cuando llego a la cubierta, lo que veo me deja paralizado…..

"Vaya, veo que aún viajas en compañía de tu amigo el samurái. Ja! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Kakei" saluda burlonamente Ronrak, mirándome con su único ojo. Por supuesto que hace tiempo que no me ve, pues desde que casi me botara por la borda en medio del océano, le evito como a la plaga. Cuando nos hemos cruzado con él, Jinpachi es el único que ha salido a recibirle, yo siempre les observo de lejos, sin hacer conocida mi presencia. Además, deliberadamente le hemos estado evadiendo este poco más de año y medio que Kamanosuke lleva viviendo con nosotros. A estas alturas ya otros piratas se han enterado de la existencia del niño. Se ha corrido la voz de que viaja en nuestro barco y que es hijo de Jinpachi.

Aunque varios ya le han visto o han escuchado los rumores, sólo 3 capitanes hasta el momento se han cruzado con nosotros y nos han preguntado por Kamanosuke. Jinpachi nunca les confirmó si lo que se comentaba era verdad y evitó que vieran al pequeño. Seguramente Ronrak ha escuchado esos mismos rumores y ha venido a confirmarlos, pues éste no es un encuentro casual, él mismo ha venido hasta nuestro barco, buscándonos. Qué otro motivo podría tener? O acaso ha venido a cobrar el ojo que perdió a manos de Jinpachi?

"Qué se te ofrece Ronrak? Si esta es una visita social, te digo desde ahora que estamos a punto de partir. Ya sabes, trabajo. En otra ocasión nos tomaremos unos tragos." Menciona calmadamente Jinpachi, sonriendo, para nada intimidado por su presencia. Ronrak se ríe pues sabe que eso nunca va a suceder y que Jinpachi no lo dice por cortesía sino para que se vaya. El hombre es más alto que Jinpachi y hasta un poco más robusto. Es mayor también y bastante intimidante. A pesar de su relajada postura frente al intruso, sé que Jinpachi debe estar impaciente por encontrar una forma pacífica de que deje el barco en corto tiempo. Los demás hombres están tensos, listos para atacar de ser necesario pues todos conocen muy bien la reputación de Ronrak (incluso algunos han pasado por su barco) y saben la historia entre ambos capitanes. Justo cuando Ronrak abre la boca para hablar, se escuchan pequeños pasos venir en esta dirección.

"Papá, tengo hambre. Sólo voy a ir un ratito a la cocina por-" Kamanosuke aparece de repente sobre la cubierta, corriendo, y se detiene en seco cuando ve al otro pirata parado frente suyo. Mierda! Mi corazón da un vuelco. El tiempo se detiene. La expresión en la cara de Jinapchi lo dice todo: miedo. Dura poco pero es suficiente para que Ronrak lo haya notado. Kamanosuke está parado entre el despiadado pirata y su padre.

"Oh! Así que los rumores eran ciertos! Hasta acertaron en el color de sus cabellos y de sus ojos…no se parece en nada a ti, Jinpachi-kun. Estás seguro que es tuyo? O le has traído contigo por otros *motivos*…" dice Ronrak relamiéndose los labios, sin despegar la vista del niño. Sus palabras me revuelven el estómago. Son muy sabidas las historias sobre las clases de perversiones que Ronrak lleva a cabo junto a sus hombres de más confianza. Jinpachi quiere aparentar calma pero puedo percibir un cambio en su aura….está furioso.

"Claro que es mi papá! Llevo su apellido! Me llamo Kamanosuke Nezu!" responde enérgicamente Kamanosuke, para nada intimidado por la presencia del otro. Con el tiempo se ha vuelto más desenvuelto pero también más avezado. Se nota que quiere ser como su padre, valiente y osado, pero debe aprender a medir los riesgos y que sus acciones tienen consecuencias, a veces graves consecuencias.

"jajaja! Hn! Sí, en verdad eres su hijo….eres igual de insolente que él…debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, mocoso, pues si sigues así te vas a meter en muchos problemas por ello…." Ronrak se acerca un poco a Kamanosuke y mi corazón se detiene. Justo cuando pienso sacar mi arma, Jinpachi avanza hasta el niño y le coloca detrás de él.

"Al igual que yo, mi hijo no hace lo que no le parece, así que abstente de hablarle de esa manera, no conseguirás nada…" Jinpachi se muestra calmado pero su pose es muy protectora respecto a Kamanosuke, y Ronrak lo nota. Sin palabras le está amenazando a que no se atreva a dar un paso más.

"Por qué tan a la defensiva? Me gustan los niños, sólo iba a tocar su cabeza, lo juro…..de hecho me gusta mucho cómo crujen sus pequeños huesos bajos mis dedos….." otra vez ese malestar en la boca del estómago. Marko gruñe en voz baja muy cerca de mí. Kamanosuke no necesita oír esto, será mejor que le saque de aquí y pronto.

"Apuesto a que el niño se parece a su madre, uh? Vamos, cuéntame, cómo era ella? Seguro era una mujer muy hermosa para que hayas posado tus ojos en ella. Si mal no recuerdo te gustan con pechos grandes, uh? Te gusta hablar sobre tus *aventuras*, qué tal si me dices con lujo de detalles cómo te follaste a esa puta, Jinpachi-kun…..vamos, por los viejos tiempos…..seguro al niño le gustará saber cómo es que fue concebido…..la manera en que follaste a su madre hasta dejarla preñada….quieres saber, no, Kama-chan?" Kamanosuke le mira con algo de miedo ahora pero mayormente parece confundido. Pregunta muy inocentemente qué significa preñada, pero es interrumpido por Jinpachi.

"Ey! Te prohíbo que te dirijas a mi hijo. Si quieres decir algo, dímelo a mí únicamente. Y no hables así delante del niño." enfatiza seriamente Jinpachi, bloqueando la presencia de Kamanosuke con su cuerpo para evitar que Ronrak pose su único ojo sobre él. El despiadado pirata mira a mi amigo sonriendo perversamente, y continúa hablando ignorando lo que acaba de decir Jinpachi.

"Sí, tienes razón. No me interesa saber sobre cómo te follaste a una puta vieja. Me gusta la carne más joven….me complacería enormemente ver al pequeño Kama-chan dentro de unos años. Seguramente se convertirá en un bello jovencito…..sí, puedo imaginármelo, muy hermoso y apetecible…." Dice lascivamente Ronrak, relamiéndose los labios, sonriendo perversamente y con un brillo aterrador en los ojos. Ha dicho esto para provocar a Jinpachi. Quiere buscarle pelea. Sin embargo, aunque sé que mi migo está deseoso de botarle a golpes de su barco, no hará nada que pueda poner en peligro a Kamanosuke. Jinpachi avanza un paso y mira molesto al intruso.

"Tranquilo muchacho, era una broma. Sólo he venido a saludar, eso es todo. Aunque te sugiero que no le protejas tanto. Si ha de convertirse en un pirata debe acostumbrarse a esto, aprender a la mala, sino se lo comerán vivo. No lo tomes a mal pero no veo que tenga mucho futuro como pirata. No creo que crezca para ser muy fuerte, sólo míralo bien. Se ve frágil y delicado. Hn! Si no me hubiesen dicho de antemano que se trataba de un niño, hubiera jurado que tenía frente a mí una linda niñita." Finaliza Ronrak, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos capitanes se miran un segundo cuando alguien más habla.

"Yo no soy una niña! Como toda mi comida y entreno. Estoy creciendo también. Cuando crezca seré un pirata como mi papá, ya verás!" grita con todas sus fuerzas, visiblemente enojado, el pequeño Kamanosuke, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Los hombres sonríen ante la incrédula mirada que pone Ronrak cuando el niño le grita de esa forma. Todos sonríen menos Marko. Desde que Ronrak apareciera en nuestro barco ha permanecido en silencio, muy tenso, mirándole asesinamente, sin moverse de su sitio. Sé que trabajó hace tiempo como asesino pero es difícil imaginárselo como tal por la manera alegre y bonachona con que cumple sus funciones de cocinero a diario. Sólo ahora, veo en sus ojos que en verdad fue uno.

No sé si es por la tensa situación, pero Jinpachi no se ve afectado al escucharle decir esas cosas a Kamanosuke. La primera vez que le dijo que quería ser como él, Jinpachi se puso muy nervioso. Yo sabía que se iba a alterar un poco al saber que el niño le tenía como modelo a seguir. Es una gran responsabilidad. Cuando me comentó al respecto, le hablé sobre como Kamanosuke venía diciendo eso mismo desde hace tiempo y que no era un secreto para nadie en el barco. _"Preferiría que no fuera así"_ esa reacción suya me sorprendió. Jinpachi no es mala persona, no veo por qué no desea que el niño siga su ejemplo.

"Hn! Ya le escuchaste. Kamanosuke es mi hijo, así que le criaré de la manera que crea conveniente, no necesito que me des consejos. Si eso es todo a lo que has venido, te invito a retirarte pues tengo millones de cosas que hacer. Ser padre y dirigir este barco ocupan mucho de mi tiempo. No creo que puedas imaginártelo." Ranrok hace un gesto despectivo antes de retirarse, ordenando a sus hombres que le esperan en el muelle que vayan con él a otra parte. Finalmente se ha marchado y puedo respirar tranquilo.

Jinpachi levanta a Kamanosuke en brazos. Voltea a vernos y nos ordena que levantemos anclas para partir de inmediato. Todos comenzamos a movernos mientras él desaparece con el niño en dirección a su habitación. El resto de la tripulación ya ha llegado y sube a toda prisa al barco. No falta nadie. Dejo a cargo a Marko para que vigile todo y voy detrás de mi amigo y mi sobrino. Estoy seguro que lo que acaba de ocurrir ha afectado mucho a Jinpachi, y ha puesto en riesgo la vida de mi sobrino puesto que ese despiadado hombre ahora sabe de su existencia y cómo luce. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto, me detengo a escuchar mejor lo que dice Kamanosuke.

"….lo siento, papá. No lo volveré a hacer…..es que tenía hambre…." Dice el pequeño en un a vocecita muy triste. Jinpachi debe estarle regañando pues ha desobedecido cuando le pedimos que no saliera del cuarto. Yo estaría molesto sino no estuviese tan nervioso. Escucho suspirar a Jinpachi….suena cansado…..

"Está bien, siempre y cuando hayas entendido que cuando te pido que hagas algo es porque necesito que lo hagas pues es por tu bien. Ese hombre es muy peligroso, te pudo haber hecho daño…..no sé que haría si algo te pasara….." Kamanosuke vuelve a pedirle perdón, ahora con una voz más triste aún, prometiendo que no volverá a desobedecer y que lamenta mucho haberle preocupado. Escucho sollozar a mi sobrino. En verdad las palabras que le ha dicho mi amigo le han afectado bastante. Ha comprendido y eso es bueno.

"Ya, tranquilo, ya pasó. Aunque fuiste muy valiente allá arriba, hay algo que debo pedirte, bebé." Ya no le llama así tan seguido como antes pues el niño está creciendo, pero sí lo hace a veces cuando están a solas, como ahora. Escucho la cama crujir así que debe haberle sentado allí para verle a la cara.

"Quiero que me prometas que nunca, jamás vas a buscar a ese sujeto, por la razón que sea. Bajo cualquier circunstancia quiero que te mantengas alejado de él, entiendes? Si le ves en la calle y se te acerca o quiere hablarte, debes ignorarle, escapar y buscarme. No te quedes a solas con él, no escuches lo que te diga, evítalo a toda costa. No sólo ahora, sino también cuando seas mayor. Tienes que prometérmelo Kamanosuke o no estaré tranquilo." La voz de mi amigo se oye tensa, urgente. Kamanosuke debe percibir esto mismo de su papá, seguro debe estar sorprendido de escucharle hablar así pues responde de inmediato que así será. Jinpachi le explica que no puede romper esta promesa, nunca y Kamanosuke jura que se mantendrá alejado del señor. Sólo entonces toco la puerta del cuarto para que sepan que estoy allí.

"Ya estamos a punto de partir. Todo está listo. Por qué mejor no se quedan aquí y les traigo algo de comer. Yo me uniré a ustedes más tarde." Jinpachi me agradece con la mirada (entiendo muy bien que necesita quedarse con Kamanosuke un rato más para calmarse), mientras mi sobrino me dice lo que quiere que le traiga de la cocina. Salgo del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Una vez en cubierta, me doy cuenta que nos hemos alejado ya bastante de la costa. Debido a lo acontecido con Ronrak hemos adelantado nuestra partida programada para mañana en la mañana. Le indico a Gorki que se encargue de revisar el barco para ver si debemos detenernos en alguna isla a medio camino. Se supone que él iba a revisar la embarcación el resto de la tarde, en busca de daños e ir por repuestos, cosa que ya no es posible. Gorki obedece y los demás, viendo que ya las velas han cogido viento, se relajan y les indico que formen sus turnos habituales de vigilancia por si Ronrak decide seguirnos. Dicho esto me dirijo a la cocina. Marko y Ju-Mei están sirviendo los platos de comida. Espero a que Marko termine de servirlos y Ju-Mei salga de la cocina a repartirlos, para conversar con el cocinero.

"Espero que no sea mucha molestia pero Kamanosuke quiere ese postre que haces con chocolate encima, además de su comida. No sé si tenemos todos los ingredientes, recién iba a comprar las cosas en el pueblo durante la tarde antes de….eso…..Si no una fruta bastará." Marko responde que no hay problema y que le espere un ratito que lo tendrá listo enseguida. El cocinero todavía luce tenso y me pregunta si el _bambino_ está bien. Le contesto que Kamanosuke está como si nada, aunque todavía algo molesto con que le hayan llamado niña. También le comento que Jinpachi se ha quedado con él y le ha hecho prometer que se mantendrá alejado de ese hombre. Marko no ríe como esperaba pero respira aliviado al escuchar esto.

"Dígale al capitán que le prometo que nunca dejaré que ese sujeto se acerque a su hijo….tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver…." Sus palabras me cogen desprevenido. Marko le ha cogido un cariño especial a Kamanosuke, sonríe más desde que el niño vino a vivir al barco, así que no me sorprende que diga esas cosas, lo que sí lo hace es la manera en que brillan sus ojos al decirlo: reflejan odio y sed de sangre. Marko se da cuenta de cómo le miro y cierra sus ojos buscando calmarse. No creo que vaya a atacar a Ronrak de la nada pues Jinpachi no quiere eso y él le respeta mucho, además sabe que nos causaría problemas pero pareciera que le gustaría mucho romperle el cuello a ese pirata. Le pregunto si está bien, a lo que él responde negativamente con la cabeza.

"Recuerdas que te conté cómo Ronrak mató a su propio hijo, ahorcándole frente a todos? Bueno, no fue la única vez que mató a un niño mientras estuve en su barco. Aunque ese acto de crueldad me causó repulsión, me avergüenza admitir que acepté seguir navegando en su barco otra temporada más. Recién me estaba haciendo un nombre como pirata y no quería que los otros me tacharan de débil por marcharme por un motivo así. Semanas después de ese incidente, un grito de mujer nos despertó a todos. Uno de los tripulantes había hallado a una mujer y a un niño como polizontes en el barco. Ese día nos habíamos detenido en una isla por provisiones, seguro habrían subido entonces. Ronrak apareció en el momento en que todos comenzaron a rodear a los dos polizontes. No me cabía en la cabeza por qué esa mujer había decidido abordar ese maldito barco…." Marko toma un poco de aire antes de continuar.

"La mujer le rogó que les permitiera viajar con nosotros hasta llegar a tierra firme. Al parecer estaba escapando de su esposo quien quería deshacerse del niño pues pensaba que no era hijo suyo. El pequeño tení años, como Kamanosuke cuando llegó. Estaba asustado, abrazando a su madre para esconderse de nosotros. Sus cabellos eran negros al igual que sus ojos, y su piel, clara. Sollozaba bajito mientras algunos de la tripulación le hacían gestos obscenos y amenazadores para asustarle. No creo que pueda olvidar su cara nunca…" Marko mira en otra dirección como recordando esos momentos.

"Ronrak declaró que ella se podía quedar pues necesitaba de un puta para entretener a sus hombres. Él acostumbra hacer eso, secuestrar mujeres para divertirse durante los viajes para luego abandonarlas en alguna isla si es que sobrevivían el trayecto. Sin embargo, Ronrak dijo que no había lugar en su barco para un niño. La mujer lloró y suplicó, rogando que no matara a su hijo, que haría lo que sea a cambio. Ronrak arrancó al pequeño de los brazos de su madre y lo lanzó al océano. Exclamó que si el niño era capaz de nadar de vuelta al barco podría quedarse. La mujer intentó lanzarse al mar para salvar a su hijo pero la retuvieron. Sus gritos desesperados no se oían por encima de la multitud que se burlaba de los esfuerzos vanos del niño por volver con su madre. El niño nadó con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo sus bracitos temblorosamente, llorando por ayuda, por su madre, antes de hundirse en el océano…." Marko levanta la vista y me mira de frente.

"La mujer fue violada una y otra vez por la multitud enardecida por días, antes de ser arrojada al océano igual que su hijo. En todos mis años como asesino nunca conocí a nadie tan cruel. Ese sujeto es un monstruo, el mismo satanás. Abandoné ese maldito barco en el siguiente puerto. Nunca me perdonaré por no haber ayudado al pequeño niño…..todavía puedo ver su rostro de dolor y de miedo ante su inminente muerte en las aguas del mar. Tal vez Dios ha enviado a Kamanosuke para redimir mis faltas, no lo sé, pero mientras esté aquí ese monstruo no tocará un solo cabello del _bambino_. Te lo puedo asegurar." Estoy sin palabras, sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza. Marko no es el único en el barco que profesa una religión distinta a la japonesa, le he visto rezar antes en una lengua extranjera que desconozco. Entiendo que su Dios es como Kami-sama pero nada más. Recién entonces nos damos cuenta que Ju-Mei está en la cocina. El chico se ve asustado pero se recupera pronto, y promete, escuetamente, que también protegerá al niño.

Les agradezco a ambos por su determinación y les pido que se relajen un poco ahora que el peligro ha pasado para no asustar a Kamanosuke más de la cuenta con este clima de tensión. Marko sonríe ampliamente y dice que no hay problema, que justamente por eso le gusta cocinar pues le relaja mucho. Promete hacer una cena espectacular, super ligera para bajar las tensiones (de verdad usa esas palabras). De su recetario personal. Este tío….así que es por eso que le gusta la cocina…él y su joven asistente ponen manos a la obra y yo me marcho de allí para llevar los almuerzos prometidos al cuarto del capitán. Vaya día que nos ha tocado hoy….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

La cena fue muy, muy rica hoy! Marko hizo platos de su tierra. Me encantan esos fideos con esa salsa roja que le pone y esas bolitas de carne! Además es muy divertido enrollar los fideos dándole vueltas al tenedor. Marko se mostró más amable conmigo que de costumbre, Ju-Mei también. Yoshi también gusta de las bolitas de carne, bastante. Cuando sólo quedaba una, Marko se la quitó a Yoshi y me la dio a mí! _"Tú estás creciendo bambino, necesitas comer bien para que crezcas fuerte así que es toda tuya. Ya no se puede hacer más por Yoshi"_ explicó Marko cuando quise darle la mitad de la bolita a Yoshi. Al final Yoshi se metió algo verde en la boca (acelga?) y dijo que eso le gustaba más…no lo parecía por la cara que puso.

Papá me llevó a lavarme las manos y me cepilló los dientes. Dice que tengo una sonrisa muy bonita y que para que siga así debo limpiármelos todos los días. Luego me puso sobre la cama y me pidió que esperara a que regrese pues quería hablar conmigo antes de dormir. Eso es lo que hago ahora, espero por él con Hiro en mis brazos. Hiro no crece pero me gusta más así, chiquito. Me gusta que duerma conmigo, junto a papá, pues papá nos puede proteger a ambos de cualquier cosa, incluso de ese hombre feo que vino al barco hoy. Me pidió que no me acerque a él, así que no lo haré, pero sigo molesto porque me llamó niña! Yo no soy una estúpida niña!

"Bien, sigues despierto. Perfecto. Te quiero mostrar algo." Papá se echa en la cama, con su espalda recostada sobre la cabecera, y me sienta encima suyo. Todavía me veo muy chiquito comparado a él pero eso es porque él es muy grande, más que los otros señores del barco. Ese hombre feo que vino parecía más grande pero igual papá hizo que se fuera. Papá saca algo de su bolsillo y me lo enseña. Es una carta. Todavía no sé leer tan bien como él pero entiendo varias palabras.

"Es de Rokuro. Lo mandó a la semana de haber dejado el castillo la última vez que fuimos." Papá me la da y la miro. No entiendo todo lo que dice pero seguro papá me dirá lo que Rokuro ha escrito allí. Su letra es muy bonita. Me está ayudando a escribir así de bonito cada vez que voy de visita.

"Hace poco, varios pueblos de la región fueron atacados. La gente de Yukimura más algunos aliados consiguieron deshacerse de los intrusos, sin embargo los pueblos fueron devastados. Mucha gente murió y las casas fueron incendiadas. Rokuro acompañó a Yukimura a visitar uno de estos pueblos. En cada casa que inspeccionaban no encontraban a nadie vivo…..salvo en una…." Todos muertos? Cómo se puede matar a todos los de un pueblo? Mucha gente vive en los pueblos…

"Rokuro halló a un niño escondido entre los escombros de una casa, al lado de sus padres. Ellos habían sido asesinados pero el niño estaba bien, sin un rasguño. Le llevaron a Ueda con ellos. El niño se llama Sasuke y vive en el castillo ahora. No habla, no porque no pueda sino porque no quiere. Algunos sobrevivientes dijeron que el niño no era mudo. Ellos fueron también los que le dijeron a Rokuro cómo se llamaba, que tenía 9 años, y que ahora que sus padres habían muerto, no tenía a nadie más." No habla? Por qué? Y se ha quedado solo, pero…Entonces, si ahora vive en el castillo con Rokuro y Yukimura, estará allí cuando lleguemos…

"No quiero obligarte a que seas su amigo, pero Rokuro te está pidiendo en esta carta que intentes conversar con él. Este niño escuchó cuando mataban a sus padres, a sus amigos y vecinos. Debe estar sufriendo mucho y por eso no habla. Rokuro está muy preocupado pues casi no come y está triste todo el tiempo. Ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle pero no ha podido, por eso te pide que le ayudes, Kamanosuke. Puedes intentarlo al menos?" Ese niño escuchó morir a su papá y por eso no habla…..está triste…..no sé que pasaría conmigo si papá llegara a morir. No! Eso nunca va a pasar pues él es fuerte y tío Kakei dijo que nada le iba a pasar!

"Sí, está bien. Pero y si tampoco quiere hablar conmigo? Y si no le agrado?" Quiero ayudar a Rokuro pues está muy preocupado por el niño y hasta ha escrito una carta pidiendo que le ayude, pero y si al niño le desagrada mi compañía? Los otros chicos de la isla me insultaban y se burlaban de mí por mi cabello y otras cosas más. No eran amables conmigo y me evitaban. Y si el niño es como ellos? Tal vez no me insulte ya que no habla pero puede hacerme otras cosas como patearme o escupirme si no le agrado….

"Bueno, al menos lo habrás intentado. Pero si no habla contigo no será porque no le agrades sino porque sigue triste pensando en sus papás, de acuerdo?" respondo que ok y papá me besa en la frente antes de acomodarme al lado suyo en la cama. Hablaré con el niño por Rokuro y por papá. Estoy tan cansado. Le pido a papá que me cuente un cuento para dormir y él me cuenta el de la tortuga y le mono. El circo que visitamos en mi cumpleaños tenía monos. Son tan graciosos! Cierro los ojos y espero soñar con monos y tortugas toda la noche…..

* * *

_Veremos más de ese pirata malo luego? Definitivamente XD Ya se pueden imaginar de quien se trata el niño que Rokuro menciona en la carta jeje. Todavía no lo han subido pero si visitan la página de devilscans podrán ver los spoilers del capítulo de Brave 10 S de este mes. Está WOW! La cara de Kamanosuke es para morirse de pena :´( y Jinpachi…oh, Jinpachi! XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	17. I: Chapter 17: Sasuke

_Al momento presente:_

_Sasuke= 9 años / __**Kamanosuke= 6 años**__ / Rokuro= 23 años_

_Jinpachi= 26 años / Kakei= 29 años / Yukimura= 31 años_

_Amaheru= 1 año (pesa 45 gramos y mide 18 cm sin cola)_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Por fin se fue. No sé por qué me han traído aquí ni qué esperan de mí pero no me interesa….sólo deseo que me dejen en paz. Rokuro-san es mucho más persistente que Yukimura-sama, quien me habla de vez en cuando pero no me pide que haga nada. Rokuro-san todo lo que hace es pedir. Pide que coma más, que no me quede encerrado en este cuarto todo el día, que le acompañe a algún sitio….en fin, muchas cosas que no me interesan hacer. Aunque hoy no me pidió que desayunara en el comedor con ellos, trajo mi comida hasta aquí y se quedó conmigo para que comiésemos juntos en la habitación que han destinado para mí. No se fue hasta que terminé la mitad de mi comida. No entiende que no quiero hacer nada? Todo es en vano….

Ya nada tiene sentido para mí. Por qué mis padres tenían que morir y yo no? Todos murieron y me dejaron solo, la gente que conocía. Me siento solo y vacío por dentro…..perdido. De un momento a otro, la gente que más me importaba desapareció, así nomás. No quiero dormir de noche porque al cerrar los ojos temo ver a mis padres desangrándose en el suelo de mi casa, mientras todo el pueblo arde en llamas. Todavía puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente suplicando por sus vidas mientras son degollados. Mis vecinos, mis amigos…..Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Al inicio no sabía quien nos atacaba ni por qué. Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta que el pueblo estaba rodeado, fuimos a refugiarnos a la casa. Mamá me escondió dentro de unas cajas viejas….me rogó que no saliera por ningún motivo hasta que todo quedase en silencio. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente. Lo que pasó luego forma parte ahora de mis pesadillas. Escuché una voz conocida. Era un antiguo trabajador de papá, le ayudaba en la carpintería. Un día se fue sin decir nada. El día del ataque había vuelto como parte del grupo invasor y les había dicho cuándo y cómo emboscar el pueblo a cambio de dinero. Obligó a papá a decirle dónde guardaba sus ahorros y papá se lo dijo a cambio de que no mataran a mamá. Cuando tuvo el dinero en sus manos, el señor dejó que los otros guerreros degollaran a mis padres antes de pasar a la siguiente casa. Yo no vi esto pues estaba escondido en la caja pero escuché todo…..

La gente es cruel, malvada, traicionera…..no se puede confiar en nadie. Ese señor que atacó a mis padres me lo dijo un día que fui a visitar a mi papá a su taller; yo no entendí en ese momento a qué se refería, pero me lo demostró ese día. No salí de mi escondite hasta que todo se quedó en silencio, como había indicado mamá. No debí haber hecho eso…debería haber tenido el mismo destino que mis padre, mis amigos, todos ellos….les extraño mucho…no sé qué hacer ahora que no están…uh? quién lame mi cara?

"Oh! Eres tú, Amaheru! Por qué me has lamido la cara? Dices que estaba llorando?" Me llevo la mano al rostro y efectivamente mi mejilla está húmeda. "No te preocupes por mí, no pasa nada si lloro. Las personas lloramos cuando estamos tristes, eso es todo." Amaheru se me acerca y comienza a sobar su cabecita contra mi pecho y mi cara para hacerme sentir mejor. Su cola peluda me hace cosquillas.

Las personas son engañosas, en cambio los animalitos no. Si les demuestras cariño, ellos responden igual. Cuando me trajeron a este castillo, Amaheru fue la primera en recibirme mientras esperaba que Rokuro-san terminara de acomodar el cuarto destinado para mí. Amaheru todavía es muy joven e impetuosa, así que se escapó del cuidado de sus hermanos más grandes para ver quién era el recién llegado: yo. Es muy curiosa y osada, así que sus hermanos se preocupan mucho de que se meta en problemas. Amaheru hizo que sus hermanos no tengan miedo de interactuar conmigo pero ella sigue siendo quien más viene a hacerme compañía. La quiero un montón y siempre le guardo algo de mi cena (algo que no le haga daño) para que coma.

Mientras converso y acaricio a Amaheru, el tiempo pasa rápido sin que me de cuenta. Cuando ella me dice que tiene que irse pues sus hermanos le están esperando para comer, el sol está muy alto en el cielo (lo puedo ver desde la ventana del cuarto) y calculo que debe ser cerca del medio día. Eso quiere decir que pronto han de llamarme para almorzar. Aunque el encuentro con Amaheru me ha levantado los ánimos, la idea de tener que salir de aquí para almorzar con Rokuro-san y Yukimura-sama me causa mucho desánimo. Tal vez si me hago el enfermo me dejen en paz….no, seguramente si eso pasa mandarán a alguien que se quede conmigo todo el día, traerán un curandero y sabrán que he estado mintiendo…..no queda de otra, tendré que salir. Si termino rápido de comer mi sopa pueda ser que me permitan retirarme temprano.

Uh? desde mi ventana veo a Rokuro-san dar instrucciones a algunos sirvientes, principalmente a los cocineros. Ahora que lo pienso bien, les he visto y escuchado deambular de un lado a otro toda la mañana. Qué pasará? Escucho decir a Rokuro-san (esforzándome mucho pues está lejos) que ya deben estar por llegar. Quién viene? Debe tratarse de algún invitado de Yukimura-sama, tal vez alguien importante por la manera en que se mueven todos…..ojalá no me obliguen a comer en presencia de esos desconocidos. Si me quedo callado como de costumbre, seguramente se aburrirán de mí y me enviarán de regreso a este cuarto….este día se pone peor con cada hora que pasa. Al poco rato, la puerta de la habitación se abre y, como lo esperaba, Rokuro-san es quien aparece delante de mí.

"Sasuke-kun, acaban de llegar unos amigos nuestros que se unirán a nosotros durante el almuerzo. Es un día especial y nos gustaría que nos acompañes. Ven conmigo para que vayamos todos a darles la bienvenida." No me está preguntando si quiero ir, me está diciendo que vaya, abriendo más la puerta en señal de que quiere que salga ahora. No tengo alternativa. Creo que me han traído aquí para mostrarme a sus amistades, enseñarles a todos lo buena gente que es Lord Yukimura al traer a vivir a su castillo a un pobre huérfano. En verdad no les importo yo ni lo que deseo. Me levanto en silencio y hago lo que me pide…..no interesa donde esté ni con quien ni para qué, mi familia ha muerto y estoy completamente solo, ésa es la verdad.

Camino al lado de Rokuro-san por el pasillo. El día es bonito pero no me interesa. Qué estará haciendo Amaheru? Seguramente debe estar comiendo y paseando libre por el bosque en compañía de sus hermanos…..no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Salimos del castillo y Yukimura-sama nos alcanza en la entrada. Me sonríe diciendo hola. No parece mala persona pero actúa raro para ser un Lord. Él y Rokuro conversan mientras caminamos hasta la entrada del castillo. A lo lejos veo una figura a caballo que se acerca. No, se trata de dos hombres a caballo. Cuando se aproximan más a nosotros les puedo ver mejor. Son hombres grandes! Especialmente uno de ellos y se ven muy fuertes….e intimidantes. Están vestidos de forma nada convencional…..no parecen Lores…..si no supiera que son amigos de Yukimura-sama, pensaría que son delincuentes…el más grande me da algo de miedo.

"Jinpachi-san! Kakei-san! Qué tal el viaje?" pregunta Yukimura-sama a modo de saludo. Rokuro les saluda amigablemente también mientras ellos descienden de sus caballos. Uno de ellos agradece que les enviaran caballos al muelle pues hace más rápido el viaje y entretiene a su sobrino. Sobrino? El hombre más grande es sobrino suyo? No puede ser. Y vienen del muelle, eso quiere decir que han llegado en barco. El más grande parece extranjero así que deben haber venido de fuera, algún sitio lejano. De dónde conoce Yukimura-sama gente así. El más grande se acerca más a su caballo luego de haber descendido, creo que a bajar algo de allí. Lo coge y le coloca en el suelo….e-es una niña?

"Gracias por los caballos! Después puedo subir al blanco? Me gusta el blanco!" dice la niña muy emocionada, abrazando a un conejo de peluche entre sus brazos. E-es una niña muy bonita….nunca había visto a nadie así. Tiene el cabello rojo como las flores, atado en una coleta alta y pequeña; sus ojos son verdes, verdes medio azulados, un color muy extraño pero bonito. Está vestida de manera poco convencional, como los señores con los que ha venido, sólo que la tela de sus ropas tiene diseños más bonitos y finos. Es pequeña….incluso más que yo (y yo soy bajo para mi edad), creo que debe tene años…me pongo nervioso alrededor de las niñas y esta vez no es la excepción….la cara me quema un poco….

"Claro que puedes, Kamanosuke, pero primero vamos a almorzar. Hemos preparado algo especial por tu cumpleaños. Fue hace 1 semana, no? Feliz cumpleaños." Con que ésta era la ocasión especial de la que hablaba. La niña….Kamano-su-ke (nunca he conocido a una niña que se llame así) ha cumplido años hace poco…..entonces todo esto es para celebrar su cumpleaños…..ella da las gracias y se muestra muy emocionada por esta sorpresa….se ve muy linda así de contenta y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco por un segundo….tiene una sonrisa muy bonita que es contagiosa….no puedo dejar de mirarle…..ojalá no se de cuenta…

"Quién diría que ya tienes 6 años. Estás casi igual que el primer día que te ví, así de pequeño. No es ésa la misma ropa qué te pusiste cuando viniste por primera vez aquí, la que se ensució? Todavía te queda, uh?" menciona sonriendo Yukimura-sama mientras Rokuro le entrega un regalo a Kamanosuke. Pequeño? No habrá querido decir pequeña?...o acaso…ése es un niño! Esto me hace poner más colorado. No puedo creer que le confundiera con una niña…aunque es tan bonito como una….igual me pone nervioso…no sé por qué…..Kamanosuke voltea a ver al Lord y le grita que sí ha crecido y que aunque se trata de la misma ropa, su tío la ha arreglado para que le quede bien pues ahora es más grande. Yukimura-sama se ríe y le dice que era broma….Kamanosuke no parece creerle.

Sin prestarle más atención al Lord, el niño abre su regalo y se pone contento cuando saca de la caja un adorno para el cabello que Rokuro le coloca, a pedido suyo. "Papá, mira! Cómo me veo?" voltea a decir Kamanosuke al señor grande que está parado detrás de él….el que me daba miedo….e-es su padre? El señor le acomoda unos cabellos de la frente y le responde que se ve muy bien, como siempre. El señor sonríe amablemente mientras conversa con su hijo…..se ven tan felices juntos…..me alegra que el pequeño niño tenga un padre que le cuide y engría pero también me causa una gran tristeza pues me recuerda que yo ya no tengo nada de eso…..De pronto, el señor levanta la vista y clava sus ojos directamente en mí. Esto me sorprende y me tensa.

"Jinpachi-san, Kakei-san, Kamanosuke, quisiera presentarles a Sasuke. Él se está quedando con nosotros en el castillo." Menciona Rokuro y todos los ojos se posan sobre mí. Esto me pone más nervioso. Kakei-san se presenta como tío del niño y es el primero en saludarme (dice que es un gusto conocerme). También presenta a Jinpachi-san, el papá del niño, quien me saluda amablemente. Dice que vienen de lejos y que esperan no incomodarme con su presencia. Niego levemente con la cabeza para que no piensen que me incomoda y hacerles sentir bienvenidos. Mis padres siempre decían que a las visitas hay que hacerlas sentir como en casa, especialmente si vienen de muy lejos.

"Hola. Vienes también a almorzar con nosotros? Es por mi cumpleaños. Rokuro dice que hay mucha comida, así que habrá para todos." Dice Kamanosuke, acercándose un poco a mí, mirándome de frente con sus enormes ojos verdes. Esto me pone muy nervioso y por un segundo abro la boca para responder que si quiere que vaya entonces estaré allí, pero al final no digo nada, sólo asiento vigorosamente con la cabeza. Debo verme como un tonto! Kamanosuke sonríe contento y pide que vayamos de una vez pues la comida se puede enfriar y tiene mucha hambre. El adorno de su cabeza suena (como un leve tintineo) mientras camina y salta alrededor de Rokuro y su papá, contando sobre el viaje que han hecho. Las mejillas me queman….él está muy cerca de mí….su cabello rojo huele muy bien…

Kamanosuke, su papá y su tío son los que hablan más durante el almuerzo. Al parecer son piratas y viajan a muchos lugares en su barco…..no me esperaba esto. Por la manera en que hablan parece ser que la vida de pirata es muy emocionante y divertida. Kamanosuke habla sobre su cumpleaños, la isla a dónde fueron, las cosas interesantes que vieron allí, los regalos que recibió (su favorito fueron unos cubos de madera para armar cosas pero no pudo traerlos consigo), en fin, muchas cosas. Rokuro-san y Yukimura-sama se ven muy contentos, preguntando más cosas a los recién llegados. Yo también escucho atento y tan distraído estoy que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que ya he acabado con casi toda la comida que me han servido. Supongo que es inevitable pues cada vez que Kamanosuke voltea a verme me meto algo a la boca para disimular que le estoy observando y escuchando con atención….es como un reflejo.

"Sabes nadar? No? Entonces tienes que venir con nosotros para que aprendas en la laguna. Papá ya me está enseñando a nadar en el mar. Al inicio tenía miedo pero luego…." De a ratos Kamanosuke me pregunta algo sobre lo cual empieza luego a hablar emocionado y satisfecho que los demás le escuchemos. Yo no respondo verbalmente pero sí moviendo la cabeza. Esto no parece incomodarle -el que no hable- más bien sonríe cuando respondo aunque sea de esa forma…..nunca conocí a nadie que hablara tanto pero es agradable. Su voz es dulce y alegre, me hace sentir algo cálido por dentro…. es feliz porque no está solo como yo….no quisiera que pase por lo mismo que yo y deje de sonreír de la manera en que lo hace ahora…..es tan inocente respecto a las maldades del mundo, nadie debería quitarle eso…

Terminado el almuerzo, me acerco a Rokuro-san y él entiende que quiero retirarme así que me deja ir. Ha sido un almuerzo interesante pero quiero estar solo ahora, además Kamanosuke y su familia deben estar cansados del viaje así que seguramente irán a sus habitaciones a descansar. Espero que el niño no tome a mal que me vaya….aunque no parece haberse dado cuenta que me he ido ya que está muy entretenido comiendo un dulce mientras juega con su papá. Jinpachi-san me pareció atemorizante al inicio pero no parece ser mala persona…..se nota que quiere mucho a su hijo….. lo sé porque mi papá era así conmigo…. Jugaba conmigo y me hacía mimos… Nunca he conocido a ningún pirata en persona pero tengo la impresión, por las historias que he escuchado, que los demás no son como ellos….no me imagino al pequeño Kamanosuke como un pirata cuando sea mayor….se ve muy delicado para una profesión tan peligrosa.

Extrañamente no tengo deseos de volver a mi habitación. Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a la parte de atrás del castillo y me siento en el suelo a ver el patio. Es un bonito día y las flores que Rokuro-san ha sembrado aquí atrás han florecido hermosamente….recuerdo que me preguntó qué flor era la que más me gustaba pero no le respondí…..supongo que quería sembrarla para hacerme feliz…no ent-uh! Amaheru salta de entre las flores y se coloca en mi regazo. Me pregunta quiénes son los recién llegados. Le cuento al oído de quiénes se trata y ella se alegra que haya hecho un amiguito. Me pongo muy colorado cuando dice esto. Amigos? No, Kamanosuke y yo no somos amigos…no creo que quiera ser amigo de alguien como yo. Él es alegre, desenvuelto y vivaz, yo no soy nada de esas cosas, además seguro me encuentra extraño pues no hablo…..no, nunca se fijaría en mí como amigo…..quiero explicarle todo esto a Amaheru pero justo en ese momento alguien aparece en el barandal.

"….y éste es el patio. Mira esas flores tan bonitas, Hiro! Cogemos algunas?" e-es Kamanosuke. No ha notado mi presencia aún. Está conversando con su peluche. Durante al almuerzo también hacía esto de a ratos. Todavía es pequeño, así que seguro piensa que su peluche es como un ser vivo. Mamá decía que yo no hice eso de pequeño pero otros niños del pueblo sí, principalmente aquellos que no tenían amigos. No creo que ése sea el caso de Kamanosuke; es un niño muy divertido, no veo quien no querría ser su amigo. Yo no tenía muchos amigos (muchos niños del pueblo me encontraban aburrido) pero no estaba solo, los animalitos de la aldea me conversaban siempre. Kamanosuke voltea la cara y nuestras miradas se encuentran…s-siento mi cara ponerse roja de nuevo…..por qué me sigue mirando?

"Le has cogido! Tienes al conejo extraño. No le dejes escapar!" exclama Kamanosuke corriendo hacia mí. Conejo? No sé de qué habla pero de la sorpresa no atino a moverme de mi sitio. Kamanosuke se arrodilla al lado mío, deja su peluche a un costado y se abalanza sobre mí….q-qué p-pasa?! Puedo sentir su cabello rozarme la cara…..huele como a flores….mi corazón late muy fuerte….

"Ahora no te escapas! Le probaré al tonto de Yukimura que no miento y de que en verdad existes, sí! Va a tener que comerse sus palabras!...eres tan suavecito~~ ey! No te muevas tanto!" recién me doy cuenta que a quien Kamanosuke tiene agarrado es a Amaheru. Por eso es que se abalanzó sobre mí, para coger a la comadreja (le llama conejo….debe ser la primera vez que ve una comadreja y por esos e ha confundido…..quisiera decirle eso). Amaheru pregunta asustada quién es el niño y qué quiere con ella….le hago señas para que se calme pero no respondo…..hablo cuando estoy a solas con ella pero nunca en frente de personas pues no deseo interactuar con nadie, no confío en nadie pero…..Kamanosuke es un niño como yo…..entonces qué hago? Amaheru se mueve mucho así que Kamanosuke le sujeta más fuerte y ella se queja pues le duele un poco…..me pide ayuda…..muevo los brazos para indicarle que no le ajuste tanto pero el niño no me mira…..

"Eres tan peludito y blanquito como Hiro, pero no tienes orejas largas….eres un conejo muy raro pero lindo y me gustas mucho~ te llevaré conmigo y viajaremos en el barco a todas partes!" Amaheru al escuchar que el niño quiere llevarle lejos de aquí entra en pánico. Se escabulle de entre sus brazos y salta a tierra firme. Empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del bosque. Kamanosuke emite un quejido de sorpresa…..se ve algo dolido con la huída de la comadreja….

"No te vayas! Regresa!" Kamanosuke se pone de pie y empieza a correr detrás de Amaheru a toda prisa. Va bastante rápido para alguien de su edad. Q-qué hago ahora? No hay nadie cerca y aunque lo hubiere no entendería qué es lo que quiero comunicar a menos que hable….Kamanosuke entra al bosque….no puedo dejar que vaya solo, se puede perder o hacerse daño….si va muy adentro no sabrá como volver…no hay tiempo para buscar a alguien…..decidido, me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo detrás de él.

Kamanosuke le pide a gritos a Amaheru que se detenga. Amaheru voltea de vez en cuando a verle y sale corriendo de nuevo cuando ve que se acerca mucho. Está asustada porque no entiende por qué el niño quiere llevarle lejos de su hogar….Kamanosuke no debió haber dicho y ni hecho lo que hizo pero es muy pequeño aún para entender su error. T-tal vez deba decirle lo que pasó y cómo se sintió Amaheru al respecto….la idea de conversar con el niño me pone muy nervioso…q-querrá es-cucharme? Ah! Kamanosuke se tropieza con una rama pero se pone de pie rápido y sigue corriendo….pensé que se pondría a llorar…supongo que no le ha dolido mucho…..

Sigo corriendo detrás de él hasta que en un momento me percato de mis alrededores. Conozco esta parte del bosque. Más adelante hay un declive, oculto tras unos matorrales….si Kamanosuke no se detiene y pasa a través de los matorrales va a caer y rodar hacia abajo….puede romperse una pierna o peor! Acelero el paso para alcanzarle. No voy a permitir que salga lastimado! Ya casi puedo cogerle…sólo un poco más…..no! allí están los matorrales!

"Detente!" grito lo más fuerte que puedo, asustado. Kamanosuke voltea a verme pero no se detiene, sólo va un poco más lento. Aprovecho esto y me lanzo sobre él. Le tumbo al suelo y él emite un sonido de sorpresa y dolor…..intento no aplastarle con mi peso y coloco mi brazo debajo suyo para que no le duela tanto chocar con el suelo, pero de todas formas el impacto duele. Estoy sobre él, con una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra bajo su espalda. Él me mira confundido, con las mejillas de un leve tono rosado por correr tanto…su cara está muy cerca de la mía…..mi corazón late muy fuerte por el esfuerzo y el susto…..él no dice nada….debo parecer un loco por haberme lanzado sobre él así de improviso…t-tengo que explicarle…

"P-per-dón…..u-na bajada al-ta…..i-bas a ca-er…..n-no quería que te h-hags da-ño…..allí…." siempre me he puesto nervioso cuando conozco gente nueva pero nunca me comporto así, excepto cuando estoy frente a una niña…..Kamanosuke no es una niña así que no entiendo por qué me porto así…..aunque es tan bonito como una, seguro es por eso…..debe pensar que soy un tonto que no sabe hablar bien…..y tal vez no ha entendido una palabra de lo que he dicho. Como le señalo el declive, él voltea su cara a verle y en sus ojos puedo darme cuenta de que ha comprendido. Qué alivio!

"Gracias! Si me caía por allí me iba a doler mucho…ya estoy bien, puedo levantarme ahora?" uh? oh! Qué idiota! Todavía sigo encima suyo…en esta posición tan extraña y….estamos demasiado cerca….siento mi cara arder. Debo estar colorado como un tomate! Despacio y nerviosamente me retiro y le permito sentarse. Kamanosuke se sacude algunas hojas del cabello. El adorno que llevaba en la cabeza está en el suelo (debe haberse caído cuando le tumbé), así que lo cojo y se lo alcanzo.

"Me lo pones? Yo no puedo verme sin un espejo y no sé dónde estaba colocado." Dice Kamanosuke dulcemente, sonriéndome, y no puedo negarme. Tomo aire una vez para calmarme y hago lo que me pide. Se pone muy feliz, me agradece y me queda viendo…..a diferencia mía, Kamanosuke no disimula en nada su interés por mí. Debo parecerle muy curioso, no todos los días alguien que apenas conoces se te lanza encima de la nada, estoy seguro. Algo llama su atención de repente. Amaheru ha salido de su escondite y nos mira curiosa, lista para partir si es que el niño hace otro intento por perseguirle….t-tengo que explicarle lo que ocurrió….

"A-amaheru se asustó p-por-que dijis-te que le ibas a llevar le-jos….su familia está a-quí…..no quiere irse lejos…." Eso me salió mejor. Kamanosuke me mira curioso.

"Amaheru? Oh! Te refieres al conejo extraño? Me gusta su nombre! No sabía eso….no quiero separarle de su familia pero me gusta porque es suavecita…..yo no le entiendo, puedes decirle que me perdone?" Kamanosuke me observa….luce algo triste….yo sabía que no era malo, sólo no estaba bien informado…..Otros niños cuando les contaba que podía conversar con los animales me miraban como loco y algunos me evitaban pues me consideraban extraño. Kamanosuke en cambio parece gustarle la idea de que pueda hacerlo…..tampoco le molesta que tartamudee….cada vez me gusta más su compañía…..me siento distinto…..

"E-ella te entiende, no hay proble-ma…..no es un cone-jo, sino una coma-dreja, por e-so es tan distinta a Hi-ro….." Kamanosuke repite la palabra comadreja un par de veces para recordarlo. Eso me hace sonreír. Le pide perdón a Amaheru y promete no llevarle a ninguna parte. Amaheru me mira y le digo que es verdad, que tan sólo quiere verle y tocarle un poco pues le gusta mucho su pelaje. Ella viene y Kamanosuke le toca la cabeza. Le recomiendo que no le apriete mucho pues le duele y además no es necesario pues ya no va a escapar. Kamanosuke continúa acariciándole, contento. Amaheru me mira y me pregunta si el niño bonito es mi nuevo amigo. Yo encojo los hombros indicando que no sé.

"Yo no sabía que tenía familia. A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien viniera y me llevara lejos de papá. Escaparía al igual que Amaheru. Quiero mucho a mi papá y a mi tío…no sé que haría sin ellos…..me sentiría muy solo y triste…no quiero que me dejen nunca…." Kamanosuke continúa sobando delicadamente a Amaheru mientras dice esto, pensativo…..no quiero que nunca se sienta de esa manera…..nadie debería perder a sus padres como yo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para vivir solo, si su papá muere-yo sólo soy un poco mayor que él y aunque fuese más grande, todavía necesitaría de mis padres, de su cariño…por qué tenían que morir y dejarme solo?...El pecho comienza a oprimirme, los ojos me queman…..su papá estará esperando por él cuando volvamos, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie…

"Por qué lloras? Dije algo malo? A veces digo tonterías…perdón…." Kamanosuke me mira triste, al igual que Amaheru. No quiero asustarle ni hacerle sentir incómodo pero…la realidad de mi triste situación me golpea fuerte y ahora no puedo detener mis lágrimas. Quiero explicarle esto pero el nudo en mi garganta no me deja. Agacho la cabeza para que no me vea y seco mi cara con mi manga pero más lágrimas caen y la mojan de nuevo. De pronto, siento que algo toca mi frente….levanto la vista y veo a Kamanosuke inclinado sobre mí….me ha dado un beso en la frente…me quedo viéndole sin saber qué decir.

"Mi papá hace eso cuando me pongo triste y lloro….n-no sé si lo hice bien….no te gustó?" la cara me arde. Nadie salvo mi mamá había hecho eso antes, menos para consolarme. Kamanosuke me mira algo nervioso….d-debe estar esperando una respuesta. Es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí en mucho tiempo y se sintió muy bien….que me be-sara la frente….

"S-si! M-me gustó mu-cho….Gracias…." de la vergüenza dejo de llorar y me seco pronto las lágrimas. Le digo que ya me siento mejor y que no fue por nada que él haya dicho, que no tiene que disculparse por nada…..debe pensar que soy un chico muy raro, por llorar de la nada.

"Entonces por qué llorabas? Te hiciste daño?" Kamanosuke se me acerca mucho más, creo que con la intención de tocarme y ver si me he golpeado en algún lado. Ya estoy suficientemente abochornado por el beso (pensar en ello me hace sonrojar aún más) como para permitirle eso, pero no quiero apartarle y hacerle sentir mal. Él sólo está preocupado por mí.

"N-no es eso….es-toy bien…..Sólo me puse triste…" Kamanosuke vuelve a preguntar por qué. Si no le digo, va a seguir preguntando. A su edad, yo también quería saber de todo pues no conocía nada. No lo dice por molestarme, sólo quiere entender. Le explico que me puse triste pues recordé a mi papá y a mi mamá; le aclaré que ellos habían muerto y que por eso no les vería más, así que por eso estaba triste pues ahora estaba solo….sin nadie que me quiera como su papá le quiere a él…..

"Pero no estás solo. Rokuro y el viejo quieren que te quedes con ellos. El viejo es fastidioso pero Rokuro es muy bueno! Sabe cocinar muy rico y tiene muchos cuentos que te los puede leer si le pides. También es muy bueno cociendo. Jugando rompí uno de mis pantalones y él lo coció para mí. Lavó mi ropa cuando me ensucié y me salvó cuando me caí en un agujero. Les escuché decir que te quieren mucho y les gustaría que te quedes con ellos. Ya no estarás solo!" Eso….no pensé que quisieran que me quede con ellos. Creí que se harían cargo de mí unos días y luego me enviarían a otro lugar. Por qué lo hacen? Yo no he mostrado ningún interés en quedarme, entonces por qué quieren a un chico como yo viviendo en el castillo? Aunque tal vez no quieran que me quede indefinidamente. Qué ganarían ellos con permitirme vivir en el castillo? De todas formas….

"N-no es lo mismo…..e-ellos no son mis padres…no quiero que ocupen su lugar y olvidarme de mis papás…Imagina si alguien viniera y quisiera ocupar el lugar de tu papá o de tu mamá. Nunca le querrías igual, verdad? Sólo tienes una mamá y se pondría muy triste si le remplazas con otra persona" Kamanosuke se queda pensando un rato, en silencio. Espero no haber dicho algo que le haga sentir mal. Lo último que quiero es hacerle llorar. Tal vez le he confundido pues todavía es muy chico para entender estas cosas y aún tiene a su familia consigo….

"De mi madre no me importa. No quiero otra madre pero no porque la extrañe. Ella me odiaba, así que no quiero tener otra madre que me odie…..pero nadie podría remplazar a mi papá. Yo no podría querer a nadie como quiero a mi papá…..no quiero que se muera nunca…." Los ojos de Kamanosuke se humedecen pero no llora. Su mamá le odiaba? Eso…eso no puede ser posible…..las madres quieren a sus hijos…..tal vez se ha peleado con ella y por eso dice esas cosas. Dónde estará la señora? Le digo que tal vez ahora piense así porque está molesto pero que luego cuando se le pase la cólera pensará distinto, pues seguramente ella debe estar esperando por él ya que no le ha visto en todo el día. Kamanosuke niega con la cabeza.

"…Himiko….mi madre….ni siquiera quería que le llame mamá pues no quería que nadie supiera que un niño tan sucio como yo fuera su hijo. Ella me odiaba, no miento. Mandó a uno de los señores que se quedaban en la casa a que me mate. Yo le pedía ayuda llorando mientras el señor me pegaba fuerte, con patadas y puñetes, y ella sólo gritaba que me pegue más duro….le pedía que me mate….papá me salvó y me llevó lejos de ella cuando tenía 4 años….él sí me quiere, me lo dice todos los días. Me hace mimos y le gusta estar conmigo….no le digas que te dije de Himiko…..él no quiere que cuente sobre ella…..yo tampoco quiero hablar de ella mucho…." No, no sé que decir. Por-

"Por qué te hacía todas esas cosas malas?" no entiendo por qué le trataba tan mal, por qué quería que ese señor matara a su hijo. Por qué le odiaba? Kamanosuke no es un niño malo. No le conozco mucho pero no lo parece y aunque lo fuera no se merecía que le peguen así…..Mamá nunca me pegó, sólo me retaba cuando hacía algo malo. Pero si vivió con su madre hasta que tuvo cuatro, qué cosas malas puede haber hecho un bebé como para que le castiguen? No he visto muchos bebés pero creo que duermen, comen y juegan todo el día dentro de casa….no hay nada malo en eso. Mamá siempre me decía que yo de bebé era muy lindo y que le gustaba quedarse conmigo…..Kamanosuke debe haber sido un bebé muy bonito también, por qué no le querría entonces?

"No lo sé. Pensé que era porque era muy tonto y torpe, pero papá dice que no es así. Me ha dicho que me explicará cuando sea grande. Yo conocí a papá cuando tenía 4 años. Primero fuimos amigos y después se volvió mi papá porque me quería mucho! Él es el único papá que he tenido y no quiero otro...s-se supone que no debo contarle a nadie esto….nadie sabe, ni Rokuro….por favor, no digas nada…." Kamanosuke luce muy preocupado, así que le juro que nunca diré nada a nadie….Entonces ese señor, Jinpachi-san, es su padre adoptivo…nunca conoció a su verdadero padre y su madre le odiaba….debe haberse sentido muy solo y triste antes de conocer a Jinpachi-san… tenemos vidas muy distintas pero ambos sabemos lo que es la soledad y la tristeza, así que no somos tan diferentes….me alegra que sea feliz ahora y que haya llegado a querer a ese señor como su padre y que el señor le quiera como a su hijo, que tenga una familia que le cuide…..

Rokuro-san y Yukimura-sama parecen ser buenas personas y desean que me quede con ellos pero….se molestarán si no quiero que sean mis padres? Tal vez por eso lo hacen, porque quieren un hijo…..yo tengo padres, están muertos pero aún les quiero y no voy a olvidarme de ellos…..uh? Amaheru dice que tiene que irse pues va a llover. El cielo está algo oscuro. No lo veo a causa de los árboles, pero se debe estar llenando de nubes negras ya que el bosque no está tan iluminado como antes. Tenemos que volver pronto al castillo, si permanecemos mucho tiempo en la lluvia, Kamanosuke podría enfermar y no quiero verle enfermo, sin poder salir a jugar como tenía pensado hacer al venir aquí….me gusta mucho su compañía y verle feliz….me pone feliz también.

"Va a llover…..hay que regresar…."

"Pero está oscuro. No veo donde piso…." Kamanosuke se pone de pie y avanza unos pasos. A pesar de que camina con cuidado, su pie se enreda en una raíz de árbol y pierde el equilibrio. Consigo sujetarle a tiempo para que no caiga. En eso, todo a nuestro alrededor se oscurece más y Kamanosuke se pega más a mí. No podemos demorarnos más tiempo o la lluvia nos cogerá pronto.

"S-sólo pisa donde yo piso y no me sueltes….conozco el camino…." Cojo su mano con la mía y Kamanosuke me mira cauteloso. Cuando entiende a lo que me refiero, sonríe y sujeta más fuerte mi mano. Mis mejillas se ponen de nuevo rojas así que volteo y avanzo despacio para que pueda seguirme el paso. No hemos caminado mucho cuando comienzan a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Kamanosuke me dice que le tiene miedo a los truenos pues hacen mucha bulla.

"No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí contigo así que nada malo te pasará…." Me apresuro a quitarme el abrigo y lo coloco sobre Kamanosuke para que la lluvia no le moje. Él está preocupado por mí y quiere compartir el abrigo conmigo pero le convenzo de que no es necesario. Estoy acostumbrado a la lluvia, me gusta incluso. Sujeto su mano nuevamente y seguimos caminando, con mucho cuidado ahora pues el suelo está resbaladizo. Cuando salimos del bosque, veo a Rokuro y otras personas caminando por el castillo y sus alrededores, gritando nuestros nombres. Grito para llamar su atención y todos voltean a vernos. Jinpachi-san y Rokuro-san son los primeros en reaccionar y venir hacia nosotros.

No sé que sucederá ahora que ya saben que puedo hablar. Tal vez deba responder a muchas preguntas pero eso no interesa por el momento. Kamanosuke quiere ir corriendo donde su papá pero le sujeto fuerte de la mano para que no lo haga, explicándole que se puede resbalar en el suelo lodoso. Espero que se quede un tiempo por aquí….es el primer niño con el que me relaciono desde que dejara mi pueblo y, a pesar de que más joven que yo, es muy divertido y me agrada….y quisiera pasar más tiempo con él para conocerle más…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sasuke ha de tener mucha relevancia en este fic. Ojalá sus fans queden complacidos con esto XD_

_Si no lo han hecho aún, descarguen de devilscans el último capítulo de Brave 10 S (el 18), está genial! No voy a dar ningún spoiler pero hay mucho de Jinpachi, enfrentamientos, decisiones y alguito de Kamanosuke XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	18. I: Chapter 18: Guardianship

_Qué será de Sasuke ahora? O_O_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

No puedo creer que los dos hayan desaparecido! Suponía que Sasuke había regresado a su cuarto cuando me pidió (sin palabras) permiso para retirarse una vez finalizado el almuerzo. Me alegró mucho que haya comido todo lo que le serví. Kamanosuke ha causado una gran impresión en el silencioso niño, estoy seguro, dadas las miradas que hacía en su dirección desde que le vio llegar. En ese momento supe que había acertado en mi suposición de que la presencia de otro niño podría hacer que Sasuke saliera de su ensimismamiento y cambiara en algo la actitud melancólica que ha demostrado hasta ahora.

Sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres no debe ser fácil, entiendo eso, pero quisiera que me dejara ayudarle y no se encerrara en su propia miseria….estoy muy preocupado por él, no sólo porque no se alimenta bien sino porque pareciera que no tiene deseos de nada, como si ya no tuviera futuro…..es muy joven para pensar así. Cuando Kamanosuke pidió permiso para dar una vuelta por el castillo, aproveché para acercarme a Jinpachi y Kakei para que me dieran sus impresiones sobre Sasuke y escuchar sus comentarios sobre su situación particular….

_Flashback_

"_No sé que decirte. Sasuke parece un chico normal, tranquilo y educado. Claro que su mutismo autoimpuesto no es bueno pero creo que se le pasará…..Kamanosuke no quería contarnos sus cosas al inicio pero luego se fue abriendo poco a poco más con nosotros. Primero con Jinpachi, luego conmigo." Dice Kakei y ambos volteamos a ver a Jinpachi, quien está al lado de mi Lord, fumando él un cigarrillo y Yukimura, su kiseru. A la mención de su nombre, Jinpachi voltea a vernos, reflexiona un tiempo en silencio antes de responder._

"_Kamanosuke fue muy sociable desde el principio, por motivos que no voy a comentar ahora. Sí, a veces se portaba extraño y no quería hablar sobre lo que le ocurría. Yo no hice nada por obligarle ni cosas deliberadas por cambiar su actitud. Sólo me quedaba con él, calmándole y haciéndole sentir seguro, hasta que un día decidió contarme lo que pasaba por su cabecita. No sé qué decirte…..Sasuke es muy distinto. Kamanosuke no era feliz con su madre antes de venir conmigo. Sólo te diré que le maltrataba mucho, ok?...Sasuke en cambio ha perdido a dos padres amorosos…..es normal que esté triste….."_

_Lo que me ha dicho no me ayuda mucho con respecto a Sasuke pero me genera muchas preguntas respecto al pasado del pequeño Kamanosuke. A qué clase de maltrato se refiere? Por qué una mujer lastimaría a su propio hijo? Kamanosuke nunca la menciona, nunca cuenta absolutamente nada sobre ella (salvo en una ocasión que me contó que la pasaba mal con su madre), a diferencia de lo mucho que habla de su padre, su tío y toda la tripulación del barco. Jinpachi ya nos dijo antes que no hagamos preguntas al respecto, que él nos dirá a su debido tiempo, pero me cuesta pensar en que Kamanosuke haya sido en algún momento un niño infeliz…se ponía triste cuando su papá se iba al pueblo sin él pero no era infeliz._

"_Concuerdo con Kakei, creo que el chico sólo necesita tiempo para terminar de llorar la muerte de sus padres y, principalmente, hacerse la idea que su vida debe continuar sin ellos…..que no les verá más. Una cosa es saberlo y otra es tomar consciencia de ello especialmente si te son arrebatados violentamente." Termina de decir Jinpachi, y lo dice como si supiera en carne propia de lo que está hablando. Yo no lo sé, pues mis padres aún viven y aunque no les veo seguido, nos escribimos con frecuencia. Cuando fallezcan de viejos me va a doler mucho pero es el ciclo natural de la vida. Lo que le sucedió a Sasuke y su familia, no._

"_Pero todavía queda el hecho de que no hable. El niño no es mudo, eso nos han dicho. Además, yo le he escuchado hablar en una oportunidad. Estaba conversando con una comadreja en su cuarto, mientras le daba de comer." Comenta Yukimura y yo volteo a verle estupefacto. Es la primera vez que oigo eso!_

"_Por qué no me dijiste nada?!" Yukimura se sobresalta un poco por el tono molesto que uso para amonestarle y se aleja de mí, escondiéndose detrás de su abanico._

"…_..iba a hacerlo pero cuando entraste a mi habitación aquella noche vistiendo ese atuendo nuevo que compraste en el pueblo, bueno…..tú sabes que pasó después…..luego de eso, se me olvidó por completo…." Le miro más molesto todavía por decir cosas tan embarazosas delante de nuestros invitados. Controlo el rubor que amenaza teñir mis mejillas pero no mi brazo, y termino dándole un codazo a Yukimura, que le dobla en dos. Jinpachi parece divertido con esto, en cambio Kakei-san está todo colorado y voltea la cara a un lado para disimularlo. Por qué tiene que decir cosas tan embarazosas delante de otra gente?!_

"_Lo que acabas de decir me hace suponer algo." Habla Jinpachi y volteamos a verle (menos Yukimura quien está doblado en dos a causa de mi golpe). Por favor Kami, que no sea algún comentario sobre mi vida sexual. Ya mi Lord ha dicho suficiente!_

"_Tal vez el chico siente desconfianza de la gente. No de ustedes en particular, sino de las personas en general. Si lo que me dijiste es verdad y parte del grupo que atacó su villa era gente de la misma villa, entonces es lógico que no confíe en otros, y se refugie en los animales. Quiere compartir con alguien lo que le pasa pero no tiene la confianza de hacerlo con los adultos. Creo que acertaste con lo de traer a Kamanosuke, pues como se trata de un niño menor que él, tal vez considere seguro compartir eso con él." Lo que dice tiene sentido, no había pensado en eso. Le pedí que trajera a Kamanosuke sólo para que hiciera un amigo pues pensaba que se sentía solo al no tener con quien jugar pero puede resultar mejor de lo planeado._

_Ya ha pasado bastante rato desde que Kamanosuke se fuera y aún no regresa de su paseo. Jinpachi y yo salimos a buscarle, conversando sobre la posibilidad de que se puedan quedar por unos días más, cuando de pronto Jinpachi me pregunta algo trascedental._

"_Una vez que hayas conseguido que el niño hable y cuide mejor de sí mismo, qué piensas hacer con él?" aunque la pregunta me sorprende, respondo sin dudar que planeo que se quede a vivir en el castillo permanentemente pues no tiene familia que se haga cargo de él y su pueblo ha sido devastado. Casi todos los habitantes se han marchado de allí. No tiene un lugar a dónde volver._

"_Ok, eso está bien pero cuál va a ser su rol en este lugar? Va a quedarse en condición de sirviente, protegido, guerrero en entrenamiento? O Yukimura piensa adoptarle y convertirle en su heredero? O tú quieres convertirte en su padre? Has hablado de esto con él?"_

"_N-no…..he sido cordial con él, le he conversado de cosas banales que puedan levantarle el ánimo e intentado hacerle participar en nuestras conversaciones pero no he aclarado eso con él…." Jinpachi suspira y seguimos avanzando. Kamanosuke no está en este pasillo tampoco. En mi preocupación por ayudar a Sasuke no me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas, ni las he discutido siquiera con Yukimura…_

"_Hasta el momento le han tratado como un invitado pero el niño debe estar a la expectativa de lo que pasará con él luego. Su futuro sigue siendo incierto de esta manera. Si no saben qué piensan hacer con él, decídanlo pronto pues si no, le pueden causar más daño. Si se encariña con ustedes y luego le mandan a otra parte, se va a sentir devastado. Si por el contrario, quieren formar una familia con Sasuke, ten en cuenta también los deseos del niño y no tomes esa decisión sin saber lo que quiere. Él ya es grandecito, es capaz de decidir conscientemente."_

_Jinpachi-san tiene mucha razón. Ha sido muy descuidado de mi parte no pensar en los deseos del niño y aclarar nuestras propias intenciones respecto a él, ponerme en su lugar. Tengo que conversar con Yukimura pronto…._

_Fin del flashback_

Finalmente no pude conversar con Yukimura pues a los pocos minutos notamos que Kamanosuke no estaba por ninguna parte del castillo, al igual que Sasuke. Avisamos a los demás y salimos a buscarles. Cómo se nos pueden haber extraviado dos niños en pleno día! Justo cuando terminamos de inspeccionar los alrededores del castillo, comienza a llover.

No están por ningún lado, sólo queda adentrarse en el bosque, pero eso puede tomar horas. Kamanosuke sabe que no debe ir allí solo. Sasuke lo sabe también y nunca ha ido a otra parte que no sea su habitación…..por qué haría eso ahora? Jinpachi y yo nos adelantamos a los otros y salimos en dirección del bosque cuando escuchamos una voz a lo lejos. "Aquí! No se vayan!" no es una voz que reconozca pero se trata de la voz de un niño. Volteo a ver y observo a lo lejos dos figuras pequeñas aproximándose bajo la intensa lluvia…..acaso ése es Sasuke? Sostiene a Kamanosuke (a quien le ha colocado su abrigo) de la mano, mientras agita su otra mano para llamar nuestra atención, gritando…...

La figura de Jinpachi pasando rápidamente al lado mío me saca del estupor generado al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Sasuke, y voy detrás de él. Sasuke está empapado de pies a cabeza pero no parece importarle. Coge a Kamanosuke del brazo y le ayuda a saltar un charco de agua mientras siguen avanzando. Kamanosuke exclama "papá!", deja ir la mano de Sasuke y se lanza a los brazos de su padre. Jinpachi le levanta y le abraza mientras le dice algo al oído. Sasuke se queda parado viendo la escena, antes de ser protegido de la lluvia por el abrigo de Jinpachi, quien lo extiende sobre su cabeza, pegándole más a sí, para transmitirle calor.

"S-se v-van a mojar sus ropas, señor…." Dice tímidamente Sasuke, temblando ahora un poco, por el frío.

"Eso no interesa. Tú ayudaste a mi hijo, no puedo dejar que te enfermes." Mientras se acercan hacia donde me encuentro, le pido a uno de los sirvientes que ha venido conmigo que traiga unas toallas. Avanzo al lado de Sasuke y todos caminamos de regreso al castillo. Cuando nos reguardamos bajo su techo, Jinpachi deja ir a Sasuke y él tiembla nuevamente de frío. Kakei se acerca a Jinpachi y Kamanosuke y le entrega al niño su juguete (Kakei se mostró muy consternado cuando encontró el conejo de peluche abandonado en el pasillo trasero y lo llevó consigo mientras buscábamos a los niños). El sirviente que mandé antes, vuelve con una toalla, la cojo y me acerco a Sasuke.

"P-perdón por salir así de repen-te. Lo que pasó fue que-"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo bueno es que están bien y de vuelta con nosotros. Ahora deja que cuide de ti pues si no puedes enfermar." Le digo al niño, cubriéndole con la toalla, secando sus bonitos cabellos castaños claros con ella. Sasuke se pone un poco colorado pero no se opone a que le seque, aunque agacha la mirada.

"Es verdad tío! Sasuke puede hablar con los animales! Vimos al conejo raro de esa vez, pero no es un conejo, es una comadreja. Le perseguí y por eso me fui. No me di cuenta que era lejos…..perdón…..pero Amaheru dejó de escapar y volvió cuando Sasuke se lo pidió. Es tan suavecita como Hiro!" exclama emocionado Kamanosuke, interrumpiendo a Kakei, cuando le estaba reprendiendo (me parece) por haberse ido sin avisar. Jinpachi no le reprende, sólo se ve aliviado de haber hallado a su hijo, mientras sujeta al niño entre sus brazos, envolviéndole en una toalla seca preocupado con que no sienta frío. Yukimura aparece de pronto y pregunta quién es Amaheru. "es una chica?" añade divertido….a veces es tan tonto.

"a-así se llama la c-comadreja….y sí, es hembra…." Responde tímidamente Sasuke, sonrojándose aún más, especialmente cuando esto se gana la atención de mi Lord. Él lleva su mano a la cabeza de Sasuke.

"Ya veo…Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Sasuke." El niño le mira sorprendido antes de agachar la vista, avergonzado. Como Sasuke está empapado y Kamanosuke estornuda de pronto, le digo a Jinpachi-san para llevar a los niños a tomar un baño caliente. Él accede y yo mando a un sirviente a encender las calderas y preparar los baños.

Mientras esperamos a que esté listo, ingresamos al castillo. Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, mientras que Jinpachi, Kakei y Kamanosuke van a la de ellos. El baño no va a demorar en estar listo, pero como Sasuke está empapado, le pido que entre a mi habitación para que se mude de ropas y se seque por completo. Sasuke se queda parado en la entrada y le pregunto qué ocurre.

"M-mis zapatos y ropas están c-chorreando….v-an a mojar el suelo…." Le pido que no se preocupe por eso pues lo puedo limpiar después. El niño es muy considerado y educado, aunque algo tímido, pero eso no es nada malo. Es un buen chico. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él. Le cubro con una toalla y le pido que se quite las ropas. Cuando termino de secarle, le alcanzo una muda y le dejo solo para que se cambie, escondiéndome detrás de un biombo. Cuando termina de vestirse, llama mi nombre y salgo a verle.

"E-esta ropa no es mía…." Dice el niño tímidamente, agachando un poco la mirada.

"No, es mía, de cuando era un niño. Las mandé traer de la casa de mis padres para ti hace unos días. Todavía me falta hacerle algunos ajustes para que te queden bien. No tienes que usarlas si no te gustan. Mañana podemos ir al pueblo por ropa nueva si lo deseas." La verdad iba a dárselas antes pero nunca hallé el momento adecuado…..

"N-no, está muy bonitas…..me gustan mucho….gracias…." Sasuke sonríe levemente y eso me hace muy feliz. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que decirle pero no es el momento aún. Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al baño. Cuando entramos al vestuario, escuchamos la voz distintiva de Jinpachi. Al parecer él y Kamanosuke ya están dentro, bañándose. Las ropas de ambos están dobladas sobre una mesa (es una nueva muda de ropa por lo que veo). Sasuke se desviste, coloca su ropa a un lado, perfectamente doblada, y yo le alcanzo una toalla.

"No pasa nada, Kamanosuke. Tu tío sólo estaba muy preocupado por ti, por eso se porta así. Te estuvimos buscando por largo rato y no aparecías…..Kakei pensaba que te había sucedido algo malo." Sasuke y yo nos detenemos a escuchar antes de salir del vestuario.

"Ya le pedí perdón por irme sin avisar pero sigue molesto…..mi tío ya no me quiere porque soy malo….." Kamanosuke habla bajito y creo escuchar un sollozo.

"Parece molesto pero no lo está. Así se pone cuando está nervioso. Y no eres malo, sólo necesitas aprender a pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Sabes que no debes ir lejos solo….Kakei recogió tu conejo y te lo dio pues sabe lo mucho que significa para ti. Además, ha traído tu barquito para que puedas jugar con él aquí ya que no podemos ir a la laguna hoy. Eso demuestra que te quiere y no está molesto contigo, ves?" Jinpachi termina de hablar y decidimos entrar luego de un ratito, cuando escuchamos a Kamanosuke jugar con su padre. Ambos nos saludan apenas nos ven. Yo me quedo en el borde de la poza mientras que Sasuke se mete al agua. Jinpachi insiste que entre con ellos pero refuto que debo quedarme aquí para asistirles con el baño. El pirata me mira extraño como preguntándose de qué hablo.

"Sasuke, mira! Éste es mi barco! Se parece al barco de papá, donde vivimos. Rokuro me ayudó a pintarlo. Te gusta?" Sasuke se ruboriza un poco cuando Kamanosuke nada hasta él para mostrarle su barco, respondiendo que le gusta mucho. Kamanosuke es muy distinto a Sasuke. Aunque ya nos habla, el niño no es de hablar a mil como Kamanosuke cuando se emociona. Le cuenta de los tripulantes de la nave de su papá, le pregunta si ha subido a un barco, le habla de cómo es vivir en uno, entre otras cosas. Mientras ellos conversan, Jinpachi y yo nos ocupamos de asearles. Le pregunto a Sasuke si me permite lavarle la cabeza y él acepta. Remango mis pantalones y entro a hacer eso. Jinpachi hace lo mismo con Kamanosuke y al niño le gusta como su papá trata sus cabellos.

"….Y mañana, cuando ya no llueva, vamos a ir a nadar a la laguna. Tú también tienes que venir para que aprendas a nadar y no te ahogues si caes al agua. Además tienes que traer a Amaheru para que aprenda también." Kamanosuke le pide, no, le avisa a Sasuke lo que van a hacer juntos sin siquiera preguntarle si desea ir. Jinpachi le dice de buena manera a su hijo que debe primero preguntarle a Sasuke si puede y quiere ir a la laguna con nosotros; le aclara que no puede obligarle si no quiere.

"…e-está bien…..me gustaría mucho acompañarles….gracias por invitarme, Kamanosuke…." Sasuke se pone un poco colorado pero sonríe cuando ve lo feliz que su respuesta pone al niño pelirrojo. Tengo la impresión de que van a ser muy buenos amigos, sólo espero que Kamanosuke no se aproveche de la naturaleza noble y apacible de Sasuke para obligarle a hacer lo que desee. No digo que Kamanosuke sea un abusivo. Es un niño alegre y muy dulce, pero está aprendiendo de su padre a imponer su voluntad sobre la de otros. Jinpachi hace eso con sus hombres pues él es quien está a cargo, es el capitán y ellos confían en su juicio. Kamanosuke no puede hacer lo mismo con sus amigos. Sin embargo, Sasuke también debe aprender a no ser tan complaciente con él…aunque es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Salimos de la poza de agua caliente y volvemos a los vestidores. Cuando se han terminado de colocar las ropas, Kamanosuke pregunta emocionado qué cenaremos esta noche. Ojalá consiga que Sasuke coma toda su cena como hizo durante el almuerzo. Kamanosuke es un buen niño…se ha vuelto más desenvuelto durante este año que ha pasado….su cabello está más largo también, así que Jinpachi se lo amarra en una cola alta para que no le estorbe, y le coloca de vuelta el adorno de cabello que le regalé.

"Tus ropas son muy bonitas, Sasuke! Te gustan las mías? Papá las mandó hacer para mí! Cómo me veo?" Sasuke levanta su vista (la tenía agachada mientras vestían a Kamanosuke) y le observa en silencio un momento. De pronto sus mejillas se ponen muy coloradas y él agacha la vista nuevamente. Ya veo lo que sucede aquí…

"T-te ves muy bien…tus ropas son bonitas también, aunque no importa que te pongas…todo se ve bien en ti…" Kamanosuke responde con un breve gracias, sonriendo inocentemente mientras coge a su conejo, el cual había dejado oculto detrás de una maceta (creo que para que no lo coja Yukimura, quien en broma dijo que se nos uniría en los baños). Jinpachi y yo miramos incrédulamente a Sasuke. Para ser tímido, ese cumplido fue muy directo; sincero y bonito, pero directo. No lo esperábamos de él. Sasuke se da cuenta que le miramos y se pone más colorado aún, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus cabellos. Los niños caminan delante de nosotros hacia el comedor, lado a lado, hablando amenamente.

"Sasuke sabe que mi hijo no es una niña, verdad?" pregunta Jinpachi-san, sonriendo divertido pues ya antes me ha contado que han confundido a Kamanosuke con una niña y el pequeño no lo ha tomado muy bien.

"No lo sé…..pero no creo que haya dicho eso porque crea que Kamanosuke es una niña…." Jinpachi también se ha dado cuenta de la fascinación de Sasuke hacia su hijo. Fascinación y simpatía, no enamoramiento. Todavía son niños, son inocentes y puros, no piensan en esas cosas tan complicadas, sin embargo es innegable que Sasuke gusta mucho del pequeño Kamanosuke….algo platónico y dulce, tal vez hasta fraterno. Jinpachi debe entender eso pues sonríe al verles caminar juntos, delante nuestro.

"Lo sé, no soy ciego. El niño está impresionado con Kamanosuke. Seguramente nunca debe haber visto a nadie como él. Me alegra que hayan congeniado tan pronto. Kamanosuke no suele llevarse bien con otros niños, así que también debe estar impresionado con Sasuke. Debe ser porque habla con los animales. Vaya! Quería que Kamanosuke deje de conversar con su peluche pero en fin…..esto hará que se unan más. Sólo espero que no tengan que despedirse para siempre dentro de poco…." Sé muy bien a qué se refiere. Hoy tengo que sincerarme con el niño y planear el futuro. Espero que acepte vivir aquí. Le digo a Jinpachi que tendrá una respuesta mañana temprano.

**Sasuke's POV**

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Kakei-san y Yukimura-sama estaban esperando por nosotros allí. Yukimura–sama me colocó una bata encima para que no sintiera frío…..ni él ni Rokuro mencionan hasta ahora el hecho de que ya hable. Si pensaban que era mudo esto debería haberles caído como una tremenda sorpresa. Kakei-san salió un momento del comedor con Kamanosuke. Jinpachi-san tomó su asiento en la mesa y nos dijo que ellos ya venían. Al cabo de un ratito, ellos volvieron, sonriendo. Kakei-san traía cargado a Kamanosuke envuelto en una bata similar a la mía sólo que con diseños de bambúes. Al poco rato llegó la comida y empezó la cena.

Para ser un niño tan pequeño, Kamanosuke sí que come bastante. Ya me había dado cuenta en el almuerzo pero durante la cena fue más evidente. Tan absorto estaba viéndole comer que me cogió de sorpresa cuando me preguntó "_por qué no comes?_". Inmediatamente me metí a la boca lo que había en el plato para disimular mi vergüenza! Ya no creo que sea una niña pero igual su presencia me pone algo nervioso pues a veces se entusiasma con facilidad. Eso no es nada malo, me gusta que sea así, sólo que todavía no me acostumbro. Los pocos amigos que tenía en mi pueblo eran como yo, algo más tranquilos. Kamanosuke no se parece en nada a mí….no parece que le moleste que no hable mucho ni que me enrede con las palabras a veces, no ha dicho nada hasta el momento…..

Nunca tuve hermanos, tampoco amigos que sean menores que yo así que no he compartido muchas cosas con otro niño como las que he compartido con Kamanosuke en las pocas horas que nos hemos conocido, como bañarnos juntos. Fue divertido tener a alguien con quien jugar mientras nos bañábamos en esa poza tan grande. Por otro lado, papá y mamá siempre cuidaban de mí, pero fue agradable cuidar de Kamanosuke para que ambos regresáramos sanos y salvos al castillo. No le molestó que le cogiera de la mano, más bien me apretó más fuerte…..confió en mí cuando le dije que no tuviera miedo del trueno pues yo me iba a quedar con él. Yo también le tengo miedo a los truenos pero me gustó ser valiente por él. Así debe sentirse tener un hermanito y querer cuidarle…..

Al finalizar la cena, Kamanosuke bostezaba de sueño, así que su papá se lo llevó cargado para descansar en su habitación, sin embargo ambos se despidieron de mí antes de irse. Tal vez no lo sepa pero me ayudó mucho conversar con él. Gracias a eso, estoy listo para hablar con Rokuro, quien me ha pedido que espere por él en su habitación pues tiene algo que decirme. Estoy seguro que me preguntará sobre el hecho de que ya no soy mudo y me reprenderá por irme sin avisar. No lo sabe, pero no es la primera vez que me escabullo al bosque. No importa, estoy listo para lo que me diga. Si hice mal es correcto que me reprenda por ello, como hicieron con el pequeño Kamanosuke. Mi mamá hacía eso mismo cuando desobedecía pero me deba un beso en la frente al final cuando veía que estaba arrepentido…..como hizo Kamanosuke para consolarme. Tan sólo pensar en aquello me hace ruborizar….Rokuro entra a la habitación y se sienta delante de mí.

"Q-quiero pedir perdón por irme sin avisar…..no fue lo más correcto….lo siento…" le miro a los ojos para que vea que hablo en serio. Rokuro parece algo sorprendido. Me sonríe antes de hablar.

"Fuiste siguiendo a Kamanosuke, verdad? No querías que vaya solo al bosque y se extraviara o se hiciera daño. Eso estuvo bien, no tienes por qué disculparte. Jinpachi-san está muy agradecido contigo por eso. Todos lo estamos." Kamanosuke ya debe haber contado lo que sucedió. No esperaba que dijera eso…..no está enfadado conmigo, eso lo sabía, pero que me diga estas cosas…..siento la misma sensación cálida que sentí cuando Yukimura-sama tocó mi cabeza y me dio la bienvenida.

"N-no es sólo eso…..yo ya había ido al bosque antes, solo, de noche, sin que nadie se diera cuenta…..perdón…." no quiero que me diga que actué bien cuando le he estado ocultando esas cosas. No entiendo por qué, pero no deseo ocultarle nada a Rokuro. Siento que merece saber la verdad después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Kamanosuke dice que él y Yukimura-sama quieren que me quede con ellos…si eso es verdad…

"Estuvo mal que hicieras eso, Sasuke…pero agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo ahora….Yo también quiero ser sincero contigo. Tengo algo que decirte." Rokuro se acerca un poco más a mí, sentado correctamente como siempre lo hace, con las manos sobre su regazo dobladas perfectamente. En ese sentido me recuerda a mi madre….ella también era de formas muy correctas e intentaba que aprendiera de a pocos.

"Desde el primer momento en que te trajimos al castillo fue con la idea de que te quedes a vivir aquí con nosotros. Nunca me puse a pensar si eso era lo que querías o si gustabas de nuestra compañía. Para ser sincero, desde que te rescatamos de los escombros de tu casa, me puse como meta ayudarte. No quería que terminaras en la calle, con hambre y frío, solo, abandonado a tu suerte luego que tus padres te fueran arrebatados de esa forma. No quería eso para ti." Siento un nudo en la garganta. Recuerdo el primer momento en que le vi, una cara amable dentro de toda esa devastación. Me colocó una manta encima y me pegó a él. Es todo lo recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento y despertar luego en una carreta, camino al castillo, con él sentado a mi lado.

"Como ves, no hay niños en este castillo pues mi Lord no ha tenido hijos. Kamanosuke nos visita desde hace un poco más de un año, así que ése es todo el contacto que he tenido con niños. Pensé ilusamente que curando tus heridas, dándote una cama caliente donde dormir y poniendo comida en tu plato, serías el niño alegre que seguramente habías sido cuando vivías con tu familia, con el tiempo. Quería ganarme tu confianza para que te sintieras más a gusto aquí…sin embargo, el hecho de que no hablaras y te negaras a comer me alarmó mucho….no sabía qué hacer….tu apatía fue lo más difícil de asimilar…." El nudo en mi garganta me duele…..no sabía que mi actitud le había afectado tanto. Él no hizo nada malo! No quiero que piense que me portaba así por él….en realidad no era que me desagradara….

"P-perdón! Yo no…no quise engañarles fingiéndome mudo….es sólo que-"

"Sí, eso lo entiendo ahora. Estabas muy triste, por eso no hablabas ni comías ni querías salir. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte intentar forzarte a todas esas cosas cuando todavía no estabas listo. No hiciste nada malo ni que me ofendiera. Quien debe pedir perdón soy yo. Lo siento mucho, Sasuke." Dice Rokuro agachando la cabeza e inclinándose un poco….siento como mis ojos se humedecen. Él no debería disculparse conmigo por intentar ayudarme…..él y Yukimura-san bien pudieron haber seguido de largo y abandonarme en lugar de traerme a su castillo. Rokuro pudo haberle encargado a otro que se ocupara de mí, tal vez a un sirviente, sin importarle si comía o no pero nunca hizo eso pues estaba verdaderamente preocupado por mí….un niño al que apenas conocía y con quien no compartía ningún vínculo…no, él no debería pedirme perdón cuando fui yo quien se rehusó todo este tiempo a aceptar su ayuda.

"No es así…sólo querías ayudar…no necesitas disculparte por eso…." Rokuro levanta la mirada y me sonríe un poco. Yo respondo de igual manera. Me gusta verle contento…..por eso lamento haberle puesto tan triste durante todo este tiempo por portarme tan frío con él. Rokuro dice que hay otra cosa que quiere decirme así que presto atención.

"Quiero dejar en claro algo más para que no hayan más confusiones. Yukimura y yo queremos que te quedes a vivir en el castillo con nosotros indefinidamente como nuestro protegido. Entiendo que amabas mucho a tus padres así que nosotros no pretendemos tomar su lugar pero sí nos gustaría hacernos cargo de tu tutelaje. Todavía eres un niño y necesitas que se hagan cargo de ti. Él y yo estaríamos gustosos de ocuparnos de tu bienestar y educación hasta que seas mayor. No seremos tus padres pero deberás hacernos caso, aunque tampoco seremos tus amos así que no te trataremos como a un sirviente. Seremos tus tutores, sin embargo espero que podamos ser un poco más que eso pues te guardamos un cariño muy especial, Sasuke….sólo si tu lo deseas….."

….por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz…no quieren remplazar a mis padres pero me están ofreciendo un hogar a su lado. Todas las emociones que tenía guardadas por semanas me golpean de pronto y me comprimen el pecho. Tal vez ya no tenga a mis padres pero ya no voy a estar solo. Rokuro y Yukimura se preocupan por mí y quiere que viva con ellos…..quieren hacerse cargo de mí porque me estiman….a pesar de lo mucho que les ignoré todo este tiempo….Kamanosuke pudo encontrar a un padre en Jinpachi-san y es feliz así…..yo también puedo ser feliz al lado de ellos dos…Quiero responder que sí me gustaría vivir con ellos pero las palabras no me salen aunque sí se me escapa un sollozo. Sin proponérmelo, lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos sin parar….Rokuro se acerca más a mí y me coge en un abrazo. Yo escondo mi cara en su pecho y le sujeto fuerte de la ropa, sollozando.

"Tranquilo, Sasuke…tranquilo….." me soba la espalda afectuosamente y ese gesto me recuerda mucho a mi madre….ella también me consolaba de esta manera cuando me ponía a llorar. Si le molesta que moje sus ropas, Rokuro no dice nada, sólo me coge fuerte entre sus brazos.

"Vas a tener que ser paciente con Yukimura. Le gusta gastarle bromas a la gente, en especial a los niños. Siempre saca de quicio a Kamanosuke, ya lo verás." Comenta Rokuro luego que mi respiración se ha calmado un tanto. Sus palabras me hacen reír un poquito. Sí, puedo imaginarme eso…

"Y como eres el primer amigo de Kamanosuke, vas a recibir mucha atención de su parte. No dejes que te apabulle o ambos terminarán metiéndose en problemas." Seco lo que quedan de mis lágrimas y me levanto un poco para verle. E-entonces….soy su primer amigo?...por qué otros niños no querrían ser sus amigos? Él es muy divertido…..

"No, yo sólo-… no dejaría que se meta en problemas…..sólo me gusta verle feliz….se ve más bonito cuando sonríe…." Lo último se me escapa. Miro a Rokuro y él sonríe sin decir palabras. Me pongo colorado de inmediato. Me ha escuchado!

"Eso está bien, se nota que te agrada mucho y eso es bueno pues Kamanosuke nos visita seguido así que le verás bastante. Aunque te aconsejaría que no dijeras esas cosas frente a Yukimura pues él dirá cosas muy embarazosas a modo de broma…" uh? no le conozco mucho pero tomaré la palabra de Rokuro. Kamanosuke también parece tenerle cierta aprehensión a Yukimura-sama pero me dijo que no era malo. Rokuro me señala que es hora de acostarse pues mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado. Sí, Kamanosuke me invitó a ir con ellos a la laguna, lo espero con ansias.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido igual de tierno que el anterior, Miko-san :3 Ahora que hay otro personaje más, hay más escenarios que se pueden manejar, jeje. _

_En otras noticias, devilscans encontró traductor. No es fabuloso? XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	19. I: Chapter 19: Let s get married!

_Según mi registro hay nuevos lectores de sitios muy apartados para este fic :D Bienvenidos! Sasuke es el menor de los Braves de Sanada en el manga. Como verán, para este fic las edades (además del tiempo) se han cambiado, así que Sasuke es mayor que Kamanosuke aquí :D qué sucederá con ellos dos luego?_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Papá acomoda el futón como nos gusta, coge un libro de cuentos, se echa de lado en el futón y me señala que vaya con él. Camino hasta donde se encuentra y me acurruco muy pegado a él, con el libro de cuentos delante nuestro para poder ver las figuritas. Ya he guardado el adorno de cabello que me regaló Rokuro pues se puede romper si duermo con él. Papá coloca una de sus manos detrás de mi cuello y soba allí pues sabe que me gusta mucho. Si sigue haciendo eso me voy a dormir antes de que termine de leer el cuento…..Papá llama mi nombre y eso me hace abrir mis ojos. Como la luz de la vela está encendida todavía puedo verle muy bien. Él también lleva su cabello en una cola alta como yo, pero sin cerquillo que le cubra la cara.

"Dime, qué piensas de Sasuke? Le has cogido confianza bastante rápido…" sí, eso es verdad. No sé por qué pero desde que le vi quise hablar con él. Se veía muy triste y quería alegrarle, no sé la razón. Además, no es malo como los niños de la isla donde vivía.

"Él es bueno conmigo, como tú, papá. Me escucha cuando le hablo y no me manda a callar o dice que lo que digo es tonto o me ignora. Me ayudó a salir del bosque oscuro y me puso su abrigo para que no me mojara. También me dijo que me veía bien sin importar lo que me ponga, como tú me dijiste, así que no debe pensar que mi cabello es feo por ser rojo ni que me veo raro….." sí, los otros niños siempre me insultaban diciendo que era extraño que tuviera el cabello rojo. Algunos hasta tiraban de mi cabello para arrancármelo! Sasuke no es así…..

"No eres extraño, Kamanosuke, eres único y un niño muy bonito. Los otros niños estarían envidiosos pero a Sasuke le agradas mucho, como te ves, lo alegre que eres, todo de ti…..ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien. Ya son amigos?" uh?

"Yo….sí, sí quiero pero no le he dicho nada…..tengo miedo que diga que no…y si después se aburre de mí?...es mayor que yo y habla con los animales, lo que es genial! Me ha dicho que Amaheru, sus hermanos y muchos otros de los animales del bosque son sus amigos…..por qué querría ser mi amigo entonces?" eso me estuvo contando Sasuke camino al comedor, sobre los animalitos del bosque. Yo juego con papá y los otros señores del barco pero ellos trabajan pues son adultos y no puedo interrumpirles todo el tiempo; en cambio a Sasuke le vienen a visitar todos los animalitos del bosque y le hacen compañía siempre. Yo no hablo con los animales y asusté a Amaheru, que pasa si- uh? Papá coge mi cabeza con su mano y me pega más a él.

"Porque tu compañía le pone feliz. No te has dado cuenta que siempre sonríe cuando está contigo? A pesar de todavía estar triste por la muerte de sus padres, tú le hiciste sonreír. Y yo creo que él también quiere ser tu amigo." Papá dice eso muy seguro así que le creo. Papá nunca se equivoca así que mañana voy a preguntarle a Sasuke si quiere ser mi amigo. Podremos jugar muchas cosas juntos y me presentará a sus amigos del bosque! Va a ser muy divertido!

Papá comienza a leer el cuento, volviendo a sobar mi cuello. Me acomodo mejor cerca de su pecho y él nos cubre a ambos con la sábana. Estoy contento además porque mi tío ya no está molesto conmigo. Como dijo papá, sólo estaba muy preocupado y me retó porque no quería que vuelva a desaparecer de esa manera. Lo que me dijo cuando papá me llevaba camino a nuestro cuarto para ir a los baños después, me puso muy triste.

_Flashback_

"_Lo siento, tío. Yo sólo quería jugar con el co—la comadreja. Ella se escapó y por eso fui al bosque pero no qui—"_

"_Eso no interesa, Kamanosuke! Tú sabes que no debes ir por tu cuenta lejos y menos sin avisar. Qué hubiese pasado si te accidentabas y no podíamos ir a ayudarte pues no sabíamos dónde te habías metido, uh? O si alguien te encontraba antes que nosotros y te llevaba con él? O si simplemente no encontrabas el camino de regreso y te enfermabas por estar vagando en el bosque bajo la lluvia?!" Quiero decirle que no estaba solo pues Sasuke estaba conmigo pero no puedo. Mi tío se ve muy molesto y levanta la voz. Sus ojos me miran acusadoramente así que escondo mi cara un poco en el pecho de papá, quien me lleva cargando. _

"_Perdón…." Digo en voz bajita y no sé si me ha oído. No sé que más decir. No me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas, sólo quería jugar con Amaheru, no quería causar problemas ni que mi tío se moleste así conmigo. Debe pensar que soy tonto porque no sé seguir órdenes._

"_Kakei, ya es suficiente. Kamanosuke ha entendido que hizo mal, no hay necesidad de que le sigas reprendiendo. Ya pidió perdón." Papá sale en mi defensa pero igual me siento mal. Ellos no deberían discutir por mi culpa. No levanta la voz como mi tío pero le mira mal. Papá me dijo al oído, cuando le abracé al volver, que le hice preocupar y me pidió que no vuelva a desaparecer así. Le pedí perdón y le respondí que no lo volvería a hacer, como hice con mi tío. Papá me perdonó pues yo de verdad lo lamentaba (no me gusta preocuparle). Por qué mi tío no me cree?_

"_No es la primera vez que desobedece. Si no eres estricto con él, seguirá actuando de esa manera y saldrá lastimado. Acaso no te importa?" dice mi tío y mi papá me coge más fuerte pero sin hacerme daño….se ha molestado también. Se detiene en frente de la puerta de nuestro cuarto, mirando a mi tío en silencio por un ratito. Yo no digo nada para no empeorar las cosas…..todo esto es mi culpa…_

"_No voy a discutir esto contigo ahora. Nos vemos en la cena." Dice papá entrando al cuarto conmigo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a mi tío fuera…._

_Fin del flashback_

Me puso rápido ropa seca y fuimos a los baños. Papá me dijo que aunque estuvo mal que desobedeciera, no estuvo bien que mi tío no aceptara mis disculpas ya que en verdad estaba arrepentido. Yo le prometí a papá que no lo volvería a hacer, que haría caso y él sonrió feliz con mi respuesta. Lo dije en serio! De todas formas sentía que todo este lío era por mi culpa y que mi tío ya no me quería por portarme mal pero papá decía que no, que mi tío sólo estaba nervioso y debía esperar que se le pase. Antes de la cena, mi tío me llamó a un lado y papá me indicó que fuera con él. Tío Kakei se disculpó conmigo por asustarme pero no por las cosas que dijo.

"_Sólo lo digo por tu bien, Kamanosuke. Tu papá y yo nos preocupamos por ti y cuando te pedimos que no hagas algo es pensando en tu bienestar. No queremos que nada malo te pase."_

Fue lo que me dijo antes de colocarme encima una bata para que no tenga frío. Me volví a disculpar con él y esta vez sí aceptó mis disculpas cuando le hice ver que en verdad sentía mucho haberles preocupado. Le prometí que sería bueno de aquí en adelante. Tío sonrió y me sobó la cabeza para luego guiarme de vuelta al comedor. La cena estuvo muy rica pero, aunque piensan que no me doy cuenta, noté que papá y mi tío no se hablaron durante toda la cena. Quise hacer que conversaran pero no pude. Me sentí muy mal pues estaban peleados por mi culpa. Cuando papá me llevó cargando al cuarto quise pedirle que ya no estuviera molesto con mi tío y se volvieran a hablar pero mi tío me ganó.

Papá me dejó en el cuarto y me pidió que esperara por él mientras conversaba con mi tío. Quise asomarme a la puerta para escucharles pero no pude oír nada. Se me pasó por la cabeza salir del cuarto pero no quería causar más problemas desobedeciendo de nuevo, así que esperé a que volviera. Parece que ya hicieron las paces, pues cuando volvió al cuarto, papá estaba más contento y me dijo que luego de pasar la mañana en la laguna y almorzar allí, él iría con mi tío al pueblo por trabajo y volverían más tarde trayendo un postre para mi y Sasuke, mañana. Estoy feliz que todo esté de nuevo bien!

Papá termina de leer el cuento y apaga las luces. Me abraza con uno de sus brazos y me desea buenas noches. Estoy tan cansado…me pregunto si Sasuke ya se fue a dormir también…..

**Kakei's POV**

Los niños juegan alegremente en la laguna bajo la vigilancia de Jinpachi, mientras Yukimura-san, Rokuro y yo preparamos las cosas para almorzar al aire libre. Luego de practicar el nado por varios minutos, los niños ahora se entretienen haciendo nadar a esa comadreja de Sasuke. No tenía idea de que las comadrejas nadaran….se ven tan felices chapoteando en el agua. Sasuke aprendió a flotar muy rápido y, aunque todavía no nada tan bien como Kamanosuke, se nota que aprenderá en menos tiempo. Jinpachi le felicitó por su rápido progreso.

Sasuke es un niño listo, tranquilo y obediente, me agrada bastante. Él y Kamanosuke se han vuelto buenos amigos en especial porque ambos comparten la misma afición por los animales. Sasuke dice hablar con los animales del bosque pero supongo que se trata de lo mismo que Kamanosuke hace con sus juguetes….aunque el otro niño ya es bastante mayor para eso. A pesar de sus naturalezas distintas y la diferencia de edad, se llevan bien y eso es lo que importa.

Ayer, con la repentina desaparición de Kamanosuke, me puse muy nervioso. Cosas horribles pasaron por mi cabeza sobre lo que podría haberle ocurrido. La visita de Ranrok a nuestro barco aún estaba fresca en mi mente. Estoy seguro que él va a buscar una manera de lastimar a Jinpachi por medio de Kamanosuke, lo sé! Y eso me asusta. Pero él no es el único peligro y si el niño sigue desobedeciendo lo que le pedimos que haga, va a terminar saliendo lastimado, por eso me alteré tanto con él ayer. Encontrar abandonado ese peluche que tanto adora fue el punto determinante para mi pequeña crisis. Kamanosuke no es de dejar su juguete así botado, pensé que algo malo había sucedido. Claro que nada de eso justifica acusar a Jinpachi de que no le interesa lo que le pueda pasarle a su hijo. Ese fue mi error.

Mi amigo muy bien pudo haberme mandado a callar en ese momento o responderme enfadado por decirle tal cosa pero se contuvo porque Kamanosuke estaba presente; sin embargo, no me dirigió la palabra durante toda la cena, es por eso que tenía que hablar con él y disculparme por haberle dicho eso…

_Flashback_

"_Ya estás más calmado?" pregunta Jinpachi cuando ya estamos a una buena distancia del cuarto donde se encuentra Kamanosuke. Respondo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza. No sé por dónde empezar a disculparme. Lamento haber insinuado que es un mal padre pero no lo que dije antes sobre que debería ser más estricto con el niño. Qué hacer?_

"_Mira, sobre lo qu-"_

"_Valoro tu opinión sobre la forma en que debo criar a Kamanosuke y en verdad aprecio tu ayuda, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no esta vez. Piensas que no soy suficientemente estricto con Kamanosuke y que por eso desobedece algunas veces. Yo no lo veo así. Se comporta bien y generalmente hace lo que le pedimos, pero es un niño, no un soldado. Aunque sabe que está prohibido de hacer algunas cosas, igual las hará en algún momento por curiosidad o porque no ve peligro en ello en ese momento. Por más que le castigue eso no cambiará….me cuesta aceptarlo pero así es."_

"_No tiene que ser así. Puedes-"_

"_Puedo qué? Encerrarle en el cuarto? Privarle de algo que le gusta? Dejarle sin comer? Pegarle?...Las dos primeras cosas las he considerado pero no me parece que haya hecho nada tan malo como para merecerlas. Lo otro no pienso hacerlo…..es tan sólo un niño y ya ha sufrido suficiente castigo físico por parte de su madre y otra gente por simplemente existir. No, no pienso hacer eso y que me tenga miedo. Él no es malo y sabe escuchar, se siente mal cuando hace algo que nos preocupa pero sigue siendo un niño, va a querer explorar el mundo por su cuenta. Va a aprender como el resto de nosotros, a través de las malas experiencias y no hay nada que puedas hacer para prevenirlo….sólo entonces entenderá por qué le prohibimos algunas cosas y dejará de hacerlas…"_

_No sé que decir. Jinpachi no se ve contento diciendo estas cosas y le comprendo pues no dice nada que me haga sentir mejor. Si sólo estamos aquí para aconsejar y guiar esperando que el niño escoja hacer en su momento lo que es mejor con lo que le hemos dicho entonces…entonces no hay mucho de lo que le podamos proteger y eso me pone más nervioso. Si yo estoy así, no me imagino cómo estará mi amigo por dentro pues, salvo por su mirada distante, no me deja saber cómo se siente al respecto. Ahora más que nunca veo que fue muy injusto lo que le dije._

"_Está bien, entiendo…..disculpa por lo que te dije, sobre que no te importa Kamanosuke. No es excusa pero estaba un poco alterado…" Jinpachi me mira de lado y sonríe ampliamente…he dicho algo gracioso?_

"_Oh! Eso! Hn, no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus exageraciones. Te pones un poco tenso y gritón cuando estás nervioso pero nada más. Kamanosuke sí que se llevó un susto al verte así. Arreglaste las cosas con él, no?" me pongo tenso y gritón cuando estoy nervioso?...cómo que está acostumbrado? Le digo que sí, que ya hablé con él y le aclaré todo, pero además le pido que me explique eso de que está acostumbrado a verme saltón._

"_Eso mismo. No es la primera vez. Recuerdas la vez que Ju-Mei casi cae por la borda por culpa de un descuido de Yoshi? Bueno, no fuiste muy amable con el chico. No salió de su puesto en el mástil por una semana luego que le gritaste, de hecho, tuve que obligarle a bajar de allí. A pesar de que se disculpó con Ju-Mei, eso no pareció importarte pues le reprendiste severamente. Esa vez estabas nervioso por muchas cosas también….creo que Ranrok tenía que ver mucho con eso…..no recuerdo bien…."_

_Tal vez él no, pero yo sí lo recuerdo muy bien. Ranrok se había aparecido por el bar donde estábamos tomando y se puso a provocar a Jinpachi delante de todos. Al final no hubo pelea pero eso me dejó muy saltón. No…no me di cuenta que fui tan duro con el pobre de Yoshi….._

_Fin del flashback_

Esta vez también he sido duro con Kamanosuke, más de lo que pensaba y debido al mismo sujeto. De todas formas me mantuve firme y no me disculpé por las cosas que dije pues eran ciertas, aunque sí lo hice por cómo se las dije y le traté, aceptando finalmente sus disculpas sinceras. Jinapchi tiene razón, el niño no es malo y ha de aprender por su cuenta muchas cosas…por qué tiene que ser así?

La comida está servida y Jinpachi guía a los niños fuera de la laguna. Rokuro y yo les esperamos allí con toallas y ropas secas. El día está bonito. Luego de comer, Jinpachi y yo saldremos al pueblo por negocios. Al menos esta vez Kamanosuke tendrá un amiguito con quien jugar en nuestra ausencia. Está creciendo tan rápido y ya no se pone nervioso cuando nos vamos…..cada vez se está volviendo menos dependiente de nosotros y eso me asusta un poco pero así es la vida….

**Sasuke's POV**

Rokuro me ha dejado a solas con Kamanosuke en mi cuarto luego de que volviéramos de la laguna. Él ha ido a atender a Yukimura-sama quien parecía muy cansado luego del pequeño paseo a la laguna. Es un Lord amable y bueno. No he conocido otros lores antes pero no creo que sean como él. Esta mañana, al despertar pasó por mi cuarto para darme la bienvenida y desearme buenos días, luego que Rokuro le dijera, supongo, que había aceptado quedarme con ellos como su protegido. No sé que espera de mí el Lord de Ueda pero pienso aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que me está dando.

El paseo a la laguna me gustó mucho. El que trajera conmigo a Amaheru puso muy feliz a Kamanosuke quien se quedó con ella mientras Jinpachi-san se aseguraba de que no me hundiera en el fondo del agua. La verdad, sólo acepté porque Kamanosuke me lo pidió pues no sé nadar y tenía en la cabeza que una vez dentro del agua me hundiría así como hacen las piedras, hasta el fondo. No fue así claro. Jinpachi-san me enseñó como flotar y a nadar un poco, con mucha paciencia pues en un inicio no quería soltar sus brazos por nada del mundo. Me da vergüenza recordar que entré en pánico cuando decidió soltarme para que flotara por mí solo…..qué habrán pensado Kamanosuke y Yukimura-sama de mí?...Jinpachi-san me hizo ver que no necesitaba agitar mis brazos desesperadamente pues estábamos en la parte baja de la laguna y sólo tenía que ponerme de pie para estar bien….qué vergüenza…

Amaheru la pasó muy bien también, aunque tuve que repetirle varias veces a Kamanosuke que fuese más gentil con la comadreja. Le jalaba de la cola cuando se iba nadando muy lejos para traerla de vuelta y ella se quejaba. Le expliqué a Amaheru que Kamanosuke no lo hacía por maldad, que sólo estaba jugando y que era muy pequeño para medir su fuerza así que no se daba cuenta que le hacía daño. "_No me hace doler, me da cosquillas cuando me coge de allí, por eso chillo_" me dijo ella…..supongo que las comadrejas no se ríen y en su lugar chillan, no sé, nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar eso. Jugamos un rato los 3 juntos en el agua antes de comer. Luego de eso volvimos al castillo. Amaheru antes de irse me dijo algo que me puso muy colorado.

"_Kamanosuke está muy bonito, por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?"_ por qué tenía que decir eso!? Ahora que estoy a solas con Kamanosuke no sé cómo actuar ni qué decir a causa de sus palabras…..no puedo si quiera mirarle de frente. Las comadrejas maduran rápido. Amaheru dentro de poco estará buscando pareja o debería pues ya está en edad, pero dice que todavía no quiere. A veces no la entiendo….de todas formas, Kamanosuke es muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas y yo…yo también…..además no sé aún siquiera si me considera su amigo…

"Sasuke…yo te gusto?"…q-qué?! D-de dónde viene e-eso? Q-qué quiere decir?...Kamanosuke me mira con sus bonitos ojos verdes, esperando por una respuesta y siento como mi rostro se enciende. Tiene el cabello arreglado con trencitas, atadas todas en una coleta alta. Rokuro hizo eso con su cabello antes de irse…aunque se peina como su padre, no se parece en nada a él…..pero le queda bonito….por supuesto que me gusta…..

"C-claro q-que me gustas…..q-quiero decir….me gusta estar con-contigo….y—"

"En serio?! Bien, entonces quieres ser mi amigo? A mí también me gusta jugar contigo!" exclama Kamanosuke acercándose más a mí. Con que eso quería….qué alivio….Acepto contento a que seamos amigos y él me abraza. Aunque algo avergonzado y sorprendido por el gesto, respondo abrazándole de igual manera. Rokuro-san me había dicho que Kamanosuke es más cariñoso que nosotros por su crianza y que no me sorprenda si hace cosas como ésta. No estaré acostumbrado pero me gusta mucho.

Kamanosuke saca algunos juguetes que ha traído y comenzamos a jugar con ellos. Tienes otros muñecos además de Hiro. Están: su caballito de madera Soma y el gatito Michi. Les construimos una casita con algunos libros que Rokuro dejó en mi cuarto. Kamanosuke me informa que leeremos algunos de mis cuentos después, incluso quiere uno para que se lo lea su papá de noche. Por supuesto que se lo daré. Aunque yo ya he pasado por esta etapa de jugar de esta manera con muñecos, es divertirlo hacerlo con él. A los otros niños del pueblo, los de mi edad, les gustaba matar pajaritos y como yo no quería, me excluían de muchos de sus juegos. No me aburre hacer estas cosas con Kamanosuke pues nunca tuve alguien con quien hacerlas de más chico. Si hubiese tenido un hermanito, me hubiese gustado que fuese como él.

"Yo te salvaré, Michi! Mataré al monstruo y te sacaré de allí!" dice Kamanosuke personificando a Hiro. Yo respondo en lugar de Michi y seguimos jugando así por un buen rato. Cuando termina la historia y ordenamos las cosas para pintar en las hojas que Rokuro nos ha dejado, recuerdo que Rokuro me encargó que me asegurara que Kamanosuke se ponga su ropa para pintar y no malogre las ropas que lleva ahora. Le digo a mi nuevo amigo que debemos cambiarnos de ropas y él acepta. Le alcanzo lo que debe ponerse. Cuando recién estoy por desvestirme, escucho un leve quejido. Al voltear, veo que Kamanosuke está atrapado pues su cabello se ha enredado en uno de los botones de su polo cuando intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza.

"No puedo salir! Lo jalo para quitármelo pero me duele! Sasuke….." dice mi nombre dando un quejido y me apresuro a su lado. Está tirando fuerte para sacarse el polo y se está haciendo daño así.

"No te muevas. Yo te voy a ayudar….sólo quédate quieto…." Kamanosuke deja de moverse y pongo manos a la obra. Libero su cabello con mucho cuidado para no dañarlo y, con un poco de mi ayuda, Kamanosuke logra retirarse el polo. Le coloco el mandilón que dejó Rokuro para él y por fin está listo. Kamanosuke me agradece y me sonríe….no puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta…No sé cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse por aquí pero le voy a extrañar mucho cuando se vaya…No quiero que me vea triste así que me doy la vuelta y me coloco el mandilón que me corresponde. Kamanosuke dice que va a dibujar cómo su papá venció a los hombres malos de otro barco que querían destruir el barco donde ellos viven. La vida de pirata es muy peligrosa, pero Kamanosuke no parece entender esto pues cuenta todo muy divertido.

"No pasa nada. Mi papá, mi tío y todos los señores del barco son fuertes, pelean bien y siempre ganan. Yo me escondo para no interferir en la pelea, en un sitio secreto que no puedo decirte cuál es pero que es muy seguro. Papá lo escogió para mí!" dice Kamanosuke pintando otra línea con su pincel sobre la hoja de papel. Sí, Jinpachi-san es fuerte pero….sólo espero que Kamanosuke nunca salga lastimado y ese lugar sea tan seguro como dice. Pasamos de hablar de eso a lo que hablaban Rokuro y Yukimura durante el almuerzo. Kamanosuke quiere que le explique pues no comprendió de qué hablaban.

"Yukimura-sama decía que su papá le presionaba para que se case con una mujer noble y así tenga un heredero. El resto…no entendí bien lo que hablaban, pero creo que Yukimura-sama no quiere casarse. Dijeron otras cosas más que no comprendí bien hasta que Rokuro silenció al Lord luego de que hizo un comentario extraño….." alcancé a oír que eso no era apropiado hablarlo frente a nosotros pues éramos niños. De todas formas no entendí esa parte pero está claro que Yukimura-sama no piensa casarse pronto.

"Casarse? Qué es eso?" pregunta Kamanosuke, mirándome curiosamente. Supongo que nunca le han hablado de esas cosas y además, Jinpashi-san no está casado así que Kamanosuke no debe tener idea alguna sobre el matrimonio. Espero poder explicarle bien.

"Es una ceremonia en la que dos personas se unen para siempre pues se quieren mucho. Juran estar juntos para toda la vida y cuidarse mutuamente." No sé si he sido claro pues Kamanosuke deja de pintar para pensar en lo que acabo de decir. De pronto deja caer su pincel y se sienta de golpe (estaba echado en el suelo boca abajo mientras pintaba, apoyado en sus codos), sorprendiéndome.

"Entonces yo me voy a casar con papá! Así estaremos juntos para siempre, además yo le quiero mucho y él también me quiere a mí!" uh?! Kamanosuke quiere saber más sobre la ceremonia y lo que se debe hacer para casarse pero se detiene cuando le digo que eso no es posible. Me mira algo triste y me pregunta por qué no. Oh, Kami! Mmmmm…..

"No se puede porque Jinpashi-san es tu papá, tu familia. No necesitan eso para no separarse nunca. Uno se casa con una persona que no es de la familia para que se vuelva familia….." yo mismo no tengo claro lo que acabo de decir. Definitivamente no debe haber entendido una palabra de lo que he dicho. Kamanosuke se queda pensando en silencio como antes. Tal vez deba explicarlo de otra manera, pero cómo?

"Ya entiendo! No importa si no me caso con papá pues él siempre estará conmigo porque es mi papá, al igual que mi tío pues es familia, cierto?" perfecto! Sí ha entendido, entonces ya no tengo que explicar nada…..qué alivio….

"Entonces me casaré contigo, Sasuke! Así nunca me dejarás y seremos amigos por siempre."….! qué?! E-eso es…..n-no sé que decir…..la cara me quema…en verdad ha dicho eso…aunque me gusta que quiera ser siempre mi amigo, lo que ha dicho no es posible….Menciono esto y Kamanosuke se pone todo triste de nuevo…

"…no quieres estar conmigo para siempre?..."

"Cla-claro que sí! Te voy a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas y aunque me gustaría ir contigo, éste es mi hogar ahora, pero siempre estaré esperando a que vuelvas….." eso se me sale sin pensarlo, pero es verdad….le voy a echar de menos cuando se vaya, a pesar de que Rokuro me ha dicho que volverá seguido…Kamanosuke pregunta confundido por qué entonces no quiero casarme con él. Tengo que hacer que comprenda pero no quiero ponerle triste de nuevo…..qué digo?

"Los adultos son los que se casan, además, sólo se casan un hombre con una mujer pues así pueden tener hijos…."

"Por qué?" Kamanosuke no entiende por qué hay que esperar a ser adultos ni por qué sólo se puede casar un hombre con una mujer…..No sé qué decirle.

"N-no sé…..así son las cosas….." Kamanosuke no pregunta más. Agacha la cabeza y mira su hoja de dibujo cabizbajo y muy triste. Me siento mal por haberle puesto así. Debería haberme callado y decirle que no sabía. Rokuro hubiese podido explicárselo mejor sin ponerle así, estoy seguro. Aunque….hay algo que puedo hacer para ponerle feliz de nuevo. Me armo de valor y me siento al lado suyo, hasta que estamos casi rozándonos de lado a lado. Es ahora o nunca. Inclino mi cuerpo a un lado y beso levemente su mejilla. Kamanosuke voltea de inmediato a verme, tocándose la mejilla donde deposité el beso.

"No importa si no nos casamos, yo siempre estaré contigo pues somos amigos, Kamanosuke" Lo que digo saca una sonrisa de sus labios. Sus mejillas se ponen un poco rosadas…..creo que va a decir algo en respuesta pero un sonido en la puerta nos hace voltear. Yukimura-sama y Rokuro están allí, el primero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el segundo, muy sorprendido. Ha-habrán escuchado algo? Nos habrán visto? Quiero esconder la cara de vergüenza pero no tengo donde. Kamanosuke en cambio no está avergonzado en lo más mínimo así que se pone de pie cogiendo su dibujo, alejándose y advirtiéndole a Yukimura que no pinte nada allí sin su permiso.

"Olvídense que estamos aquí y continúen con lo que estaban haciendo" dice Yukimura-sama, ignorando a Kamanosuke y posando sus ojos en mí. Entonces sí nos han visto! Mi cara se pone imposiblemente más roja y no sé que responder. Rokuro se apiada de mí y le pide a Yukimura-sama que se marche.

"Esto es todo culpa tuya, por hablar esas cosas. No le molestes." Le dice severamente y, como Yukimura-sama no entiende de qué habla, Rokuro le recuerda sobre la conversación inapropiada que tuvo frente a nosotros. Yukimura-sama dice que no ha pasado nada malo pero igual se va, riendo por el pasillo. Rokuro me calma diciendo que no preocupe porque me vaya a molestar y más bien me pide que le explique lo que había llevado a….eso. Él sabe que yo no soy de hacer esas cosas…Termino de contarle todo a grandes rasgos y él sonríe amablemente.

"Todavía son muy jóvenes para preocuparse por esas cosas. No necesitan de nada para permanecer como amigos para siempre, entendido? Y ahora, terminen lo que estaban haciendo para que me acompañen a cuidar del jardín." Kamanosuke coge su pincel y se tira en el suelo para continuar pintando y terminar su dibujo. Yo hago lo mismo, pero como no sé qué dibujar, termino por pintar lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. Hago un retrato de Amaheru tomando sol. A Kamanosuke le gusta tanto que termino por regalárselo. En reciprocidad, él me entrega su dibujo de la batalla entre los barcos. Le pone su nombre en la parte de abajo y me lo da.

Lo pongo sobre una mesa mientras seca y le doy las gracias. No sé qué pasará con nosotros a medida que vayamos siendo mayores pero estoy seguro que no dejaremos de ser amigos, pase lo que pase. Nunca me he llevado bien con nadie así de rápido, supongo que eso quiere decir que estábamos destinados a ser amigos….no sé, pero deseo que así sea.

**Rokuro's POV**

Por fin Sasuke se ha ido a dormir, luego de pasar algunas horas triste debido a la partida de Kamanosuke. Luego de 4 días, Kamanosuke y su familia dejaron el castillo para volver a su barco. Estoy contento por la manera en que han salido las cosas y lo mucho que ha cambiado –para bien- en estos días. Los niños se han vuelto muy amigos en poco tiempo, a pesar de sus personalidades tan dispares. A pesar de la extraña situación en que les encontré el otro día, siguen siendo niños, muy jóvenes para comprender cosas tan complicadas como lo son las relaciones humanas de adultos.

Cuando hablé a solas con Kamanosuke, sobre lo que conversaron, noté que el niño únicamente quería una manera de que Sasuke nunca deje de ser su amigo, por eso su interés sobre lo de casarse con él. Sasuke es su primer amigo (alguien de su edad, casi) y le agradó tanto desde que le conoció que al escuchar la definición tan dulce que dio Sasuke sobre el matrimonio, decidió que era la solución perfecta para retenerle por siempre. Aunque finalmente comprendió por qué eso no es posible, es muy tierno de su parte querer permanecer al lado de su amigo para siempre.

"_No quiero que me deje o que me cambie por alguien más. Al igual que papá, Sasuke también es sólo mío!"_ exclamó el niño, dejándome pasmado. Kamanosuke ha demostrado ser muy posesivo con sus seres queridos, y como Sasuke es su primer amigo, quería encontrar una manera de quedarse con él…..aunque suena mal que se refiera a él como una cosa, es algo natural a su edad, y al ser hijo único, es lógico que no quiera compartir el cariño que le demuestran su padre y su único amigo, con otros. De a pocos se dará cuenta que las cosas no funcionan así y que, aunque otras personas entren en sus vidas, nunca podrán ocupar el lugar que ellos tienen en sus corazones.

He hablado de esto con Yukimura y le he convencido de que no les moleste por ello pues no significa nada (nada de lo que él piensa al menos). "_Pero no tiene nada de malo, que se quieran como nosotros…._" fue lo que dijo. Aunque eso es verdad, le dejé en claro que eso no es lo que está sucediendo aquí. Son niños, no entienden bien lo que sus acciones significan para nosotros, ni tampoco tienen segundas intenciones (como mi Lord). Sus acciones son inocentes, dulces y sinceras muestras de afecto, eso es todo. Sasuke me ha dicho que quiere a Kamanosuke como a un hermanito y que por eso le gusta tanto su compañía, más que la de cualquier otro amigo que haya tenido antes. Dice que se irá acostumbrando a las maneras tan afectuosas de Kamanosuke pues no le desagradan. Le expliqué todo esto a Yukimura y prometió no hacer bromas al respecto. Un alivio!

"_Todavía no sé escribir mucho pero te enviaré cartas. Lo prometo. No te pongas triste…._" Dijo Kamanosuke cuando salimos a despedirles y los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas. Kamanosuke intentó animar a su amigo pero, al ver que no podía, no supo qué hacer y sus ojitos comenzaron a humedecerse también. Afortunadamente, Jinpachi-san intervino y, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke para llamar su atención, le dijo que volverían en un par de semanas. Se lo prometió. Esa visita no estaba programada, pero fue lo mejor pues tranquilizó a ambos niños. Va a ser así por un tiempo ya que recién están forjando su amistad y necesitan más tiempo juntos para estar satisfechos.

Sasuke es un niño muy sensible, debe ser eso lo que ha capturado la atención y estima de Kamanosuke. Eso y que pueda conversar con los animalitos. Va a ser una larga espera para mi pupilo hasta que vuelva a ver a su amigo nuevamente. Para levantarle el ánimo, le he prometido llevarle al pueblo y comprar algo que le pueda regalar a Kamanosuke y lo lleve consigo en sus viajes, algo que le recuerde a él. Esto alegró al niño, quien se fue a dormir pensando en qué cosa regalarle a su amiguito. Espero que la distancia no les separe a medida que vayan creciendo.

"Ya se ha ido a dormir?" pregunta mi Lord apenas entro a su habitación. Yukimura está echado en su futón, indicando que me acerque y me coloque en el espacio la lado suyo. No creo que pueda disuadirlo de tener relaciones esta noche (tampoco quiero) pero al menos debo convencerle de bajar el volumen. Sasuke podría despertar de noche y escucharnos. Por Kami! Espero que eso no suceda. Yukimura promete no hacer mucho ruido y me susurra sugestivamente que yo debería hacer eso mismo…quiero codearle por decir algo como eso pero tiene razón…..tal vez deba morder la almohada esta noche…..

* * *

_Miko, nanao, gracias por sus comentarios XD Otra escena entre Rokuro y Sanada que queda para la imaginación jeje XD ahora en verdad parecen una familia: el hijo obediente, la madre afectuosa y dedicada, y el pervertido padre jaja :)_

_He subido unas fotos de HIRO en mi página de photobucket :) Están en el album My Pictures  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	20. I: Chapter 20: Spring Festival

_Otra vez es hora de despedirse pero de una manera especial :)_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"_Podemos llevar eso, papá? El señor dice que es un lazo de amistad. Quiero uno para mí y otro para Sasuke, para que seamos amigos para siempre, y todos vean que es mi amigo y no intenten quitármelo"_

Fue lo que me dijo Kamanosuke mientras paseábamos por un pueblo, viendo las cosas que se vendían en el mercado de aquel exótico lugar. Por supuesto que se lo compré pero me costó mucho trabajo hacerle comprender que no podía evitar que Sasuke tuviera otros amigos. Kamanosuke se mostró muy contrariado con lo que le dije, pero después de asegurarle que eso no significaba que dejarían de ser amigos ni que el niño le querría menos, Kamanosuke dijo otra cosa desconcertante.

"_Entonces yo seré su mejor amigo, como tú y tío Kakei, para que no me deje, así, cuando sea grande, vendrá conmigo de viaje en el barco y no nos separaremos nunca." _

Kakei escuchó esto y puso una cara indescifrable. A Juzou le sonaba como que el niño le veía como un anexo mío, que por el solo hecho de habernos hechos amigos, él debía venir conmigo. Quiso explicarle a Kamanosuke de que él se unió a mi tripulación porque quiso, no porque debía hacerlo, y que no lo hizo sólo porque ésa era mi voluntad, pero mi hijo no escuchó nada de aquello, argumentando que él nunca me dice que no, ni protesta a lo que le pido, al igual que Sasuke. Kakei se quedó boquiabierto. _"Eso lo está aprendiendo de ti."_ Dijo Juzou a modo de reproche. Cuando pedí que me explicara a qué se refería, se fue a su cuarto, dejando tras de sí un aura deprimente…..No sé que le sucedió.

Kamanosuke sólo dice esas cosas porque está feliz de tener un amiguito y no quiere perderle, no veo cual es el problema. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, poco a poco ha dejado de conversar mucho con su peluche, pues dedica buena parte de su tiempo a pensar en las cosas que hará cuando vuelva a ver a Sasuke y además gusta de contarle al resto de mi tripulación sobre su nuevo amigo. Es adorable! No comprendo a lo que Kakei se refería…y, aunque no le obligué a venir conmigo, él no se hizo de rogar, aceptó de inmediato, así que Kamanosuke no está del todo errado….mmmm, creo que puso unos peros más no le presté atención pues ya la decisión había sido tomada. No puede referirse a eso, verdad?

En fin, una vez que llegamos a Ueda, Sasuke y Kamanosuke corrieron a jugar al patio de atrás, prometiendo que no se alejarían mucho. Cuando volvieron, Kamanosuke vino corriendo hacia mí para mostrarme la bonita escultura de una comadreja que Sasuke le había comprado como un retrasado regalo de cumpleaños. Me pidió que se la guarde en un lugar seguro hasta que volvamos al barco y la coloquemos en un sitio donde pueda verla todas las mañanas, junto al dibujo de comadreja que el niño le dio en nuestra anterior visita. Al parecer le gusta mucho ese animal. No sé que le ve. Se parece a una rata sólo que un poco más simpática, supongo. Mientras hablaba, pude notar que tanto él como Sasuke, llevaban los cintillos de colores que compramos, en sus muñecas derechas. Estos niños…..

Después de eso, se pusieron a armar cosas con unos bloques de madera que les trajo Rokuro, mientras él y yo conversábamos a una moderada distancia de ellos, observándoles. Rokuro me hablaba de las cosas que él y Sasuke han estado haciendo estas semanas que estuvimos fuera, mientras Yukimura y Kakei fueron a revisar un lote de armas que había llegado hace poco al castillo. Al parecer, Sasuke ha tomado muy bien lo de ser su pupilo y, a pesar de tratarles con respeto, les demuestra también cariño y afecto, como si fuesen su familia. Le llevaron a visitar las tumbas de sus padres hace poco. Sasuke es un niño sensible pero fuerte, y con la ayuda de estos dos, estoy seguro que saldrá adelante.

Mientras jugaban, un sirviente vino trayendo unos dulces que Rokuro había pedido para los niños. Cuando quiso entregarle el suyo a Kamanosuke, el sirviente dijo algo como: "_y éste para la nenita_", lo que consiguió que mi hijo empezara a gritarle sobre lo tonto que era por confundirlo con una niña. Eso asustó al sirviente quien se fue de inmediato. Cada vez que le confunden con una niña, Kamanosuke se molesta mucho y demoro cada vez más en tranquilizarle. Ésta vez no fue la excepción…

_Flashback_

"_No quiero calmarme! Quiero que el señor vuelva y diga que se equivocó! Yo no soy una niña!" no es la primera vez que le confunden con una niña, así que Kamanosuke tiene el derecho de enojarse pero no comprendo por qué se molesta tanto. Kakei dice que como quiere parecerse a mí, por eso no acepta que le digan cosas que se alejen de mis características….como lo de su género. No sé qué pensar…..en primer lugar, preferiría que no intente imitarme, y en segundo lugar…a mí me gusta como se ve. Sus cabellos rojos y lacios, sus ojitos turquesas, su lida carita. Es un niño muy bonito que no se comporta para nada como una niña, no debería prestar atención a lo que le dicen extraños. Rokuro intenta calmarle diciendo que fue sólo un error pero Kamanosuke no queda satisfecho._

"_El joven sólo dijo eso porque piensa que eres muy bonito, tan bonito que podrías pasar por una niña. No lo dice porque actúes como una." Rokuro tiene razón, es por eso que le confunden. Sus rasgos son finos y sus características extranjeras le hacen ver más exótico y delicado, pero me consta que no es así. Es un niño fuerte y vivaz pero dulce, por lo menos con la gente que le importa._

"_Sasuke también es bien bonito pero nadie le confunde con una niña! No es justo!" refuta mi hijo, señalando a su amigo, y debo darle la razón. Sasuke es un niño bonito, con sus cabellos y ojos castaños y rasgos delicados, se destaca entre otros niños japoneses, pero en definitiva nadie podría confundirle con una niña. Sasuke, al escuchar lo que ha dicho mi hijo sobre él, se pone todo colorado e intenta ocultarlo en vano. Me da gracia como le avergüenzan las cosas más insignificantes. Siempre se pone así cuando estamos de visita, en especial cuando Kamanosuke está cerca pues hace o dice cosas como la de ahorita que le abochornan. Creo que mejor intervengo y ayudo a calmarle pues parece que no se le va a pasar pronto._

"_A mí me gusta como te ves, Kamanosuke, ya sea que otros piensen que pareces una niña o no. No tomes lo que te dicen a pecho, a menos que te importe más la opinión de extraños que la mía. No hay nada de malo en como te ves, así que no les prestes atención pues no me gusta verte enfadado." Yo creo más bien que Kamanosuke toma a mal que le digan esas cosas porque piensa que hay algo de malo en él para que le confundan de esa forma y ése no es el caso. Él es perfecto. Kamanosuke se queda en silencio un ratito antes de venir corriendo a sentarse en mi regazo, recostando su cabecita en mi pecho. Me dice en su vocecita dulce que ya no está enfadado y que a él le importa más lo que yo piense que lo que digan esos tontos. Así está mejor! Acaricio sus cabellos y él comenta lo mucho que le gusta que haga eso. De repente, Yukimura aparece en la puerta. Ha estado escondido viendo todo desde hace un rato ya._

"_Jinpachi tiene razón, no debería importarte tanto cómo luces ahora. Todavía eres un niño, cuando crezcas de seguro te verás distinto y ya no te confundirán tanto. Mira a Rokuro por ejemplo. Cuando tenía tu edad y hasta los 14 años, lucía como una bella chica, con cabellos largos hasta la cintura y una cara como de muñeca de porcelana. Desde pequeño, todos siempre le confundían con una niña, hasta yo la primera vez que le ví. Sin embargo ahora ya nadie piensa que tiene apariencia femenina, ves?"_

_Todos volteamos a ver a Rokuro quien mira muy enfadado (una vena le salta en la frente) a Yukimura, casi haciendo crujir sus dientes. Oh! Conozco muy bien esa cara. El viejo está en serios problemas. Le va a costar conseguir algo de acción esta noche. Si los niños no estuvieran presentes, estoy seguro que el paje le respondería de manera algo agresiva. La verdad, Rokuro tiene rasgos finos para ser hombre y, aunque su cuerpo es bastante masculino, con las ropas y maquillaje adecuado, tal vez podría pasar por una mujer. Saber que Yukimura le conoció de pequeño y que ahora son pareja me hace sentir algo incómodo….cómo pudo meterse con alguien a quien conoció desde que era un niño? Si él también hubiese sido niño, bueno, pero el viejo le lleva varios años…..en fin, son la pareja más sólida que conozco, supongo que está bien ahora…..Kamanosuke le pregunta a Rokuro cómo consiguió que ya no le confundieran con una chica._

"_Nada especial. Uno va cambiando mientras crece. Además, al cumplir catorce, me corté el cabello. Eso ayudó bastante." Comenta Rokuro sonriéndole a mi hijo, pero no me puede engañar a mí, todavía sigue molesto. Yukimura expresa lastimeramente que fue una pena que Rokuro cortara su cabello tan largo y bonito, y que además nunca se lo dejara crecer así de nuevo. El paje simplemente se limita a responder que le daba mucho calor y era muy incómodo cuidarlo así que un día cogió las tijeras y lo cortó como lo lleva ahora. Le aclara a Kamanosuke que no era porque le incomodara los comentarios de otras personas, sino porque no era práctico llevarlo así. Mi hijo medita sus palabras por un rato antes de responder._

"…_yo no voy a hacer eso….me gusta mi cabello largo pues papá también lo lleva así….."_

_Fin del flashback_

Por suerte la conversación tomó otro rumbo y pronto fue hora de almorzar. La verdad, me incomoda un poco que Kamanosuke quiera parecerse a mí pues no me considero un ejemplo a seguir; pero lo de su cabello lo puedo dejar pasar ya que tampoco deseo que se lo corte. No he compartido nada de mi vida pasada con él no sólo porque es muy joven todavía sino porque no hay nada allí que deba emular. Además, no le he dicho aún que fui yo quien mató a su madre y no sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde aquello. Puede resentirme por eso y además es algo que él no debería aprender de mí, perder el control de esa manera. Es sólo otra razón por la que me incomoda que siga insistiendo en imitarme, aunque Kakei parece pensar distinto.

"_Eres algo así como su héroe, le has salvado de la mala vida que llevaba y ha visto lo fuerte que eres, es lógico que el niño quiera parecerse a ti. No necesitas ponerte tan nervioso. Sé que es tremenda responsabilidad pero lo has hecho bien. Será peor si le dices que no lo haga, por muchas razones…."_

Me mencionó Kakei en alguna ocasión. En fin, tampoco tengo control sobre aquello. Después de almorzar descansamos un rato antes de salir todos juntos al pueblo, donde nos encontramos ahora. Rokuro camina junto con Yukimura. Kakei camina al lado mío, hablándome sobre el cargamento de armas que le llegó al Lord. Sasuke y Kamanosuke caminan más adelante, donde puedo verles, charlando amenamente mientras patean una piedrita para hacerla avanzar. Me da gracia como las cosas más simples les entretienen. Sasuke es no sólo mayor que mi hijo, sino también más centrado y tranquilo, lo que me agrada pues mantiene el espíritu impulsivo de Kamanosuke a raya. Rokuro dice que Sasuke estima a mi hijo como el hermanito que nunca tuvo lo cual es genial pues no creo que vaya a darle hermanitos pronto. No hallo la mujer ideal aún, una mujer hermosa y fuerte que quiera viajar conmigo. Sin embargo, creo que tener una mujer en el barco que cuide de Kamanosuke sería estupendo para el niño, así que sigo buscando. Una mujer amable y cariñosa que remplace al monstruo que fue su verdadera madre. En fin, aún no he conocido a nadie así.

"Papá! Mira que ricos se ven estos kakis! Podemos llevarlos?" pregunta mi hijo levantando varios de ellos entre sus brazos, casi dejando caer algunos ante la nerviosa mirada del vendedor. Sasuke le ayuda para que no bote ninguna fruta y le dice al vendedor que vienen con Yukimura-san, lo cual tranquiliza al hombre. Le pago al vendedor mientras Rokuro coge los kakis y los mete en su bolso, repartiendo algunos entre todos. Kamanosuke adora esa fruta así que la compramos cada vez que la vemos en los mercados japoneses. Luego de esta visita, no volveremos a Japón hasta dentro de varias semanas pues vamos cerca del continente de nuevo, así que no me importa llevar todos los kakis que desee pues no los probará en un buen tiempo.

Si la despedida anterior fue difícil, no me imagino como será ésta pero no puede evitarse. Nos quedaremos unos días más para que los niños la pasen bien juntos y nos marcharemos luego del festival de primavera. Sí, eso haremos….

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya es el día del festival, y estoy esperando a que terminen de vestir a Kamanosuke para que vayamos todos juntos allá. Kamanosuke y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos estos días, nos hemos divertido bastante y por eso me apena que tenga que marcharse mañana y por tanto tiempo. "_Voy a traerte algo bonito de allá. Papá dice que hay animales muy extraños así que los dibujaré para ti."_ Me dijo ayer, luego que Amaheru se marchara a su casa. Me gusta la idea que él esté pensando en mí mientras está de viaje en sitios tan lejanos y exóticos pero de todas formas le voy a extrañar. Claro que no pienso ponerme a llorar como la última vez pues eso fue en extremo embarazoso.

Rokuro me dio este traje que llevo puesto. Es de colores verdes, amarillos y negros, con diseños de bambúes y me gusta mucho. Me ha arreglado bien pues vamos a ir junto con Lord Yukimura y ya se ha corrido la voz entre los pueblerinos que soy su pupilo, así que deseo dar una buena impresión. Kakei-san está no muy lejos de mí, esperando también a que Rokuro y Jinpachi-san terminen de ponerle el bonito kimono que le han comprado para esta ocasión a Kamanosuke. Kakei-san me conversa bastante pero ahora está concentrado terminando de acomodar la carreta en la que haremos el camino hasta el pueblo. No sé dónde está Yukimura-san en estos momentos pero debe venir pronto pues no podemos irnos sin él. La puerta se abre de golpe, sorprendiéndome.

"Mira Sasuke! Tiene pajaritos! Y es del mismo color que el adorno que me dio Rokuro!" exclama Kamanosuke, saliendo casi saltando del cuarto, mostrándome su nuevo kimono. Yo no puedo apartar la vista. Kamanosuke lleva el cabello recogido en una media cola, con el adorno en mención sujetando sus cabellos rojos, tintileando con el viento. Su kimono es de color granate y rosa, con líneas negras que dibujan formas como de ramas y pajaritos, que resaltan sus ojos turquesas. Nunca he conocido antes a nadie como él. Ningún niño o adulto del pueblo en que vivía lucía como Kamanosuke. A pesar de vestir ropas japonesas no parece un japonés, pero eso no me desagrada. Parece como sacado de unos de esos libros de cuentos extranjeros que me enseña, donde hay dragones y bosques encantados. Es…..lindo…..

"No vas a decir nada? Me queda mal?" uh?

"P-por su pues-to que no…te ves muy…bien…." Cuando digo eso, recién Kamanosuke vuelve a sonreír y avanza hasta colocarse a mi lado, hablando de las cosas que visitaremos durante el festival. No sé por qué sigue teniendo la idea de que se ve mal, y siempre necesita escuchar de nosotros que no es así. "_Himiko no me quería porque le daba asco. Decía que merecía que me peguen por ser tan horrible."_ Me dijo Kamanosuke a modo de secreto cuando le pregunté por qué pensaba que la gente era mala con él. Mi amigo no quiere hablar mucho de eso, así que no le obligo y siempre me hace jurar que no le contaré a nadie pues le ha prometido a su papá no hablar de su madre. No entiendo por qué esa señora era tan mala con su pequeño hijo…espero que nunca vuelva por él.

Kamanosuke no lucirá ni se comportará como otros niños que he conocido pero eso no interesa pues a mi me agrada mucho. Es mi mejor amigo. Jinpachi-san se aproxima y nos coloca en la parte de atrás de la carreta. Rokuro-san y Yukimura-sama (quien sorpresivamente sale del pasillo, mencionando lo bien que Kamanosuke y yo nos vemos esta noche) van en la parte de adelante. Pronto nos ponemos en marcha. Jinpachi-san y Kakei-san caminan a ambos lados de la carreta. El trayecto no es muy largo pero vamos despacio, conversando alegremente todo el rato. Esta sensación feliz que me envuelve me hace sentir tan bien como no esperaba sentirme luego de que asesinaran a mis padres…y todo se lo debo a estas personas…creceré fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero y nunca me sean arrebatadas nuevamente. Es una promesa.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, todo es colores, comida y algarabía. Hay niños corriendo por todos lados, seguidos por sus padres. Familias enteras han venido, incluso ancianos que se deleitan regalando dulces a los más pequeños. Los vendedores ofrecen de todo, desde comida, ropa y juguetes hasta toda clase de entretenimiento, juegos y espectáculo. Estoy sorprendido por lo distinto que luce el pueblo a la última vez que vine con Rokuro de compras, que no fue hace mucho. Kamanosuke tira de mi brazo, sacándome de mi contemplación. Quiere que vayamos a probar suerte en algunos juegos. Su papá le ha dado dinero para que juguemos lo que queramos. Rokuro se me acerca, abre mi palma y deposita unas monedas allí.

"Esto es de parte de Yukimura y yo. Queremos que te diviertas. Vamos a estar aquí, caminando por el pueblo y aunque es seguro, no vayan lejos ni a sitios sin gente, de acuerdo? No se separen en ningún momento." Me dice Rokuro, indicándome que volvamos apenas se termine el dinero o tengamos hambre para comer todos juntos. Yukimura-sama me sonríe a lo lejos y me guiña el ojo, no sé por qué motivo. Jinpachi-san le está diciendo algo parecido a lo que me ha dicho Rokuro, a Kamanosuke. Mi amigo le promete que obedecerá pero se nota que su atención está dividida entre escuchar a su padre y los juegos que hay más allá. No va a suceder nada malo pues yo no me voy a apartar de su lado.

Cuando por fin nos dejan ir (Kakei-san es el que más se resiste a dejarnos partir solos), Kamanosuke sale disparado rumbo a un puesto donde un señor ofrece premios por tumbar unos maderos con una pelota. Yo corro hasta él y le doy el alcance rápidamente ya que Kamanosuke no puede correr muy rápido con las sandalias de madera que estamos usando. Él pide dos bolas, una para él y otra para mí. Ambos probamos suerte pero no conseguimos tirar todos los palos. "Otra más!" exclama y lo intentamos de nuevo. Otra vez no lo conseguimos así que mi amigo se disgusta mucho. Le señalo que sería mejor probar otros juegos para no gastarnos todo el dinero en uno solo y él acepta. Así nos pasamos cerca de una hora recorriendo los puestos y viendo un par de espectáculos ambulantes. De cuando en cuando, volteo a ver dónde se encuentran Rokuro y los demás pues no quiero perderles de vista entre tanta gente.

Cuando hemos conseguido ganar unos cuántos premios (un muñeco de tela para Kamanosuke, una flautita para mí y un par de dulces), nos vemos rodeados de pronto por un grupo de niños mayores que nosotros. Son 4 niños de, aparentemente, 10 a 12 años. El más grande de ellos, quien sale al frente y seguramente es el líder, tiene el cabello corto y en punta. Hay otro muy gordo que se para a su lado derecho mientras que los otros dos permanecen detrás.

"Oye, tú enano! Eso se ve bueno. Dámelo!" dice sonriendo maliciosamente el líder, intentando arrebatarme uno de los dulces que llevo conmigo. Consigo esquivarle y su mano sólo coge aire. Lo hice por instinto y veo que no fue lo correcto pues ya no sonríe y más bien me mira molesto.

"Ey! Eso es de Sasuke! Compra tu propio dulce!" grita Kamanosuke, quien está parado a mi lado, mirando desafiante a los chicos frente nuestro. No quiero que esto termine en pelea y él salga lastimado. Lo mejor será entregarle el dulce al chico e irnos con Rokuro y los demás. Intento explicarle esto a Kamanosuke pero no tengo tiempo.

"Miren que linda novia se ha conseguido este enano! No te metas en cosas de chicos, nenita, o puedes salir lastimada." Todo pasa tan rápido que no tengo tiempo para retener a Kamanosuke. Él aprovecha que el chico ha volteado para dirigirse a sus amigos y le pisa duro en el pie. El chico grita de dolor, cogiéndose el pie. Comienza a maldecir pero mi amigo le interrumpe.

"Yo no soy una niña, idiota!" exclama Kamanosuke muy molesto. Mi corazón da un vuelco. Qué sucederá ahora? El chico deja ir su pie, mirándonos enfadado. Uno de sus compañeros le dice a su líder que tenemos dinero pues nos ha visto jugar en varios puestos. Todavía nos queda un par de monedas pero nada más. El chico gordo nos exige que le demos le dinero. Yo quiero dárselo, a pesar de las protestas de Kamanosuke quien dice que es nuestro y no tenemos por qué entregárselo a unos idiotas.

"Olvídense del dinero! Seguro ya no les queda mucho. Quiero ése adorno que lleva este mocoso de cabeza roja en su cabello. Debe valer más pues se ve fino. Cójanle mientras yo se lo arrancho de la cabeza!" grita el líder y, sin que pueda hacer nada, se abalanzan sobre mi amigo. De inmediato, el gordo coge a Kamanosuke de su brazo derecho. Él intenta defenderse del chico más grande, arañándole y pateándole, dejando caer su muñeco al suelo. Los otros dos chicos se asustan al ver cómo se defiende Kamanosuke, así que mantienen cierta distancia. El líder se acerca, tira de los cabellos de mi amigo con una mano mientras coge con su otra mano el adorno, dispuesto a arrancarlo a la fuerza, sacando un quejido lastimero de Kamanosuke. Esto me saca de mi estupor.

Cojo un palo de madera que hay cerca y golpeo con él la cabeza del líder, quien retrocede unos pasos a causa del dolor, dejando ir a mi amigo. Golpeo con el mismo palo al gordo pero éste no le suelta. De pronto, el gordo grita de dolor y suelta a Kamanosuke. El niño le ha mordido la mano para que le deje ir y ahora es libre. Cae sentado al suelo. Su cabello está desarreglado, así como sus ropas, pero está bien. El adorno de su cabeza cuelga a un lado, intacto pero algunos cabellos suyos han sido arrancados cuando intentaron quitárselo. Recojo su muñeco del suelo y voy hasta él para ayudarle a levantarse e irnos de aquí.

"Esto no se queda así! Vamos contra ellos!" brama el líder y sus 3 compañeros avanzan hacia nosotros. No hay tiempo para correr. Me agacho y cubro a Kamanosuke con mi cuerpo para protegerle de los golpes que seguro nos darán. No sé quien lanza el primer ataque pero la patada que recibo en la espalda duele mucho y no puedo evitar quejarme un poco. "Sasuke!" la voz de Kamanosuke se oye asustada cuando dice mi nombre. Su cuerpo tiembla un poco cuando le abrazo más fuerte al recibir la segunda patada en mi espalda y él gime como si también hubiese recibido el impacto.

"Fuere de aquí bellacos! Dejen en paz a esos pobres niños! Abusivos!" grita un anciano y pronto muchos más gritos se dejan oír. Los chicos se asustan y se retiran corriendo cuando la turba empieza a avanzar sobre ellos. Mi espalda me duele pero hago un esfuerzo por levantarme para ayudar a Kamanosuke a ponerse de pie.

"Ya se fueron, se terminó todo, Kamanosuke. Ven, vamos a buscar a tu papá." Kamanosuke me mira con sus ojos verdes húmedos antes de lanzarse sobre mí, abrazándome por la cintura, despacio, para no hacerme doler. Él es valiente pero debe haberse asustado tanto como yo. Me pide perdón por haber hecho que el chico malo se enfadara y me pegara. Le aseguro que estoy bien, correspondiendo levemente el abrazo, y le insto a ir en busca de su papá. Una señora levanta el muñeco caído de Kamanosuke y se lo entrega, pero como él no lo recibe, yo lo hago por él. La señora pregunta si queremos ayuda para encontrar a nuestros padres pero le aseguro que estamos bien y sabemos donde buscarles. Cojo la mano de Kamansouke y nos vamos de allí en busca de Jinpachi-san.

"Qué les pasó?!" exclama alarmado Rokuro cuando nos ve llegar. Kamanosuke avanza para abrazar a su papá, quien le levanta para verle mejor. No necesito explicar nada pues Kamanosuke se encarga de contarles toda la historia de cómo esos chicos malos nos atacaron de la nada. Rokuro quiere que le muestre dónde fue que me patearon para revisar la herida y curarme. Yo le aseguro que estoy bien pero él insiste. No es sino hasta que Yukimura-sama me toca en un lado que siento una ola de dolor recorrer mi espalda, sacando un quejido de mis labios.

"No es momento de hacerse el fuerte. Deja que Rokuro te revise." Menciona Yukimura-sama en un tono serio pero amable, y accedo por fin. Mientras Rokuro examina el moretón que debe estar apareciendo allí, observo como Jinpachi-san retira con cuidado el adorno de la cabeza de Kamanosuke. Mi amigo luce triste mientras su papá arregla sus ropas y le peina nuevamente, dejando sus cabellos tan bonitos como antes. Le dice cosas en una lengua extranjera que desconozco pero que al parecer calman al niño quien al final sonríe un poco. Kakei-san luce tenso y comenta enfadado con Yukimura-sama cómo es que chicos mayores se atrevan a atacar a niños indefensos como nosotros.

"Yo no quiero hacer otros amigos. Con Sasuke es suficiente. Los otros niños son malos! Me jalaron del cabello y patearon a Sasuke por protegerme. No me interesa conocerles!" dice fuerte Kamanosuke, dejando callados a todos. Al parecer, Rokuro y Kakei-san le habían dicho a Kamanosuke que ésta era una buena oportunidad para que conociéramos más niños con quien jugar pues así sería más divertido. Rokuro se disculpa conmigo, explicando que le dijeron eso para que yo también buscara hacer otros amigos y no me sintiera solo cuando Kamanosuke se marchara. No sé por qué piensan que me siento solo. Les tengo a ellos y además tengo a mis amigos del bosque que me mantiene entretenido. No es porque me sienta solo que extraño a Kamanosuke….sí, me puse a llorar cuando se fue pero no era p-oh! Ya veo de dónde sacaron esa idea….

Rokuro coloca una pomada sobre mi espalda, donde recibí las patadas, y me hace sentir mejor. Yukimura-sama me felicita por haber sido tan valiente y proteger a mi pequeño amigo. Esto hace que mi cara se ruborice pero siento satisfacción por dentro. Cuando Kamanosuke se ha calmado lo suficiente, nos dirigimos a un puesto de comida y pedimos comida para todos. Poco a poco pasamos a otras cosas y lo que sucedió con esos chicos va quedando atrás. Cuando terminamos de comer, salimos a pasear por el pueblo mientras esperamos a que empiece el espectáculo de un circo ambulante que acaba de llegar. Jinpachi-san camina cargando a su hijo, quien está sonriendo como antes, comentado las cosas que hay en los puestos. En un momento dado, le pide a su papá que le ponga en el suelo y se coloca a mi lado.

"Todavía te duele?" dice mi amigo, luciendo preocupado. Me molesta un poco pero no me duele así que le respondo que estoy bien ya. Kamanosuke se pone contento y me pregunta si quiero intentar tumbar de nuevo los palos de madera, el primer juego que probamos al llegar.

"Si no ganamos nada, papá lo ganará por nosotros!" exclama contento y eso me hace sonreír. Todavía tenemos varias horas juntos así que planeo aprovecharlas al máximo.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

El circo estuvo muy divertido. Hacían bromas y trucos complicados, hasta un señor comió fuego! Fue genial. Cuando terminó el espectáculo, le pregunté a Sasuke por qué me protegió de esos niños. Temía que dijera que era porque yo le parecía débil, o porque pensara que debía cuidarme como a una niña. Eso me hubiese fastidiado mucho.

"_Me has contado algunas cosas que te hacía esa gente de donde vivías….no pude evitarlo, no quiero ver que te hagan daño….que te lastimen….me gusta verte feliz…."_ Fue lo que me dijo y eso me hizo puso contento. Papá también me dijo que le gustaba verme feliz, y por eso era bueno conmigo, pues me quiere, así que no hay nada de malo en que Sasuke lo haya hecho por eso. Yo también hubiese atacado a esos chicos cuando le pegaban a Sasuke si hubiese podido ponerme de pie a tiempo, así que sé como se siente. Ahora que somos dos, podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro. Me dio las gracias por intentar salir en su defensa cuando el chico quiso arrebatarle el dulce pero me pidió que la próxima vez que pase algo así, decida no caer en sus provocaciones y no pelear si no hay posibilidad de vencerles. Tiene razón pero…..me molestó tanto que ese chico malo y feo tratase de quitarle ese dulce! me había dicho que era su favorito, por eso ataqué primero sin pensar en lo que podía pasar luego.

"_Con eso has aprendido que tus acciones pueden dañar a otros. La próxima vez piensa bien antes de actuar." _Me dijo papá, luego de que le contara al oído más detalles de la pelea, en nuestro idioma secreto. Yo le respondí que mi intención nunca fue que Sasuke saliera lastimado pues es mi amigo, y papá me dijo que estaba seguro que Sasuke entendía eso pero igual debía ser cuidadoso. Dijo que se notaba que Sasuke me quería mucho. Eso me hizo sonreír. Tío Kakei estaba muy preocupado y molesto con esos chicos, incluso quiso que se los señale entre la multitud si les veía para reprenderles, pero nunca les ví. Había mucha gente en todas partes! Luego del circo visitamos otros sitios y al final nos sentamos bajo un árbol, esperando por el espectáculo final de la noche: fuegos artificiales! Ya los he visto antes, en otros sitios que he visitado con papá pero nunca me aburre verlos una y otra vez!

"_Mi amiga me ha hablado de ti. Visitando el pueblo de nuevo? Yo ya no trabajo para Yukimura-sama como mi amiga pero…no te gustaría visitarme más tarde?"_ dijo una señorita que se acercó a papá, pegándose mucho a él. Papá le dijo que no hiciera eso frente a mí (yo estaba sentado a su lado) pero como ella seguía molestando, se la llevó a otra parte. Yo les ví de lejos y la chica seguía cogiéndole y pegándose a él. No entendía que quería con mi papá pero me molestó mucho que le tocara así. No vi bien pero creo que le dio un beso en la mejilla! Ella no puede hacer eso! Justo cuando pensaba ir a separarles, la chica se fue y papá regresó conmigo.

Seguimos paseando y, cuando estaba distraído conversando con Sasuke, escuché risas de mujeres. Al voltear ví como tres chicas conversaban con papá y tío Kakei. Una de ellas tenía a papá cogido del brazo! Sasuke y yo escuchamos cómo Rokuro le reclamaba a Yukimura, en voz baja, que le pida a sus chicas que se alejen de nosotros mientras estuviésemos paseando juntos (creo que se refería a pasear con Sasuke y conmigo). Yukimura le dijo que ninguna de ellas era su chica, salvo la primera que nos recibió cuando llegamos al pueblo. Yo no vi a esa mujer pues estaba paseando con Sasuke. Qué hizo con papá mientras yo no estaba?!

"_Estoy cansado de caminar, cárgame, sí?"_ dije mientras me interponía entre mi papá y esa pegajosa mujer que le tenía del brazo. Papá me colocó en sus brazos y se despidió de esas señoritas. Sasuke me dijo que ellas se acercaban a papá pues les gustaba y querían su compañía. Eso no me interesa! Papá es mío y sólo me necesita a mí para hacerle compañía! Y bueno, también están tío Kakei y los demás piratas del barco y Rokuro y Yukimura y ahora Sasuke pero es diferente. No sé cómo pero lo es! Esas mujeres no me van a quitar el cariño de papá! No voy a dejar que se lo lleven!

Por fin ha llegado! Luego de una larga espera, al fin han encendido los fuegos artificiales. Papá me coloca sobre sus hombros para que pueda ver mejor. Tío Kakei coloca a Sasuke sobre un barril y así puedo conversar con él sobre las formas que toman los fuegos artificiales mientras les vemos explotar en el cielo. Son tan lindos! Cuando miro por un segundo hacia abajo, veo la cara de Sasuke toda triste y eso me recuerda que mañana estaré muy lejos de aquí y por largo tiempo. No quiero verle triste esta noche así que le pido al oído a papá que me coloque sobre el barril también y él hace eso. Una vez que estoy encima, parado al lado de Sasuke, cojo su mano y él voltea a verme.

"No importa cuán lejos me vaya pues voy a volver y además tenemos esto, recuerdas?" le digo señalando los cintillos de colores idénticos que llevamos en nuestras muñecas. El vendedor me dijo que eran lazos de amistad y que mientras los tuviéramos puestos no habría un día que no pensáramos en el otro y así casi no sentiríamos su ausencia. Sasuke sonríe y terminamos de ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo, bajo la luz de la luna.

Cuando todo se acaba, estoy tan cansado que casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Papá me levanta en brazos y me acomoda sobre su pecho, mi cabeza descansa en su hombro, cubriéndome con una frazada pues corre viento. Él es tan calientito…..Sasuke está muy cansado también pero camina todavía. Antes de cerrar los ojos veo como se sube a la parte de atrás de la carreta con Rokuro y se queda dormido con su cabeza sobre su regazo…..

* * *

_**Kaki: **__se le dice al caqui japonés, una fruta similar a la pera y a las manzanas (en tamaño y por como se come), que proviene de China y que está en Japón desde el siglo VII._

_Nanao, aunque ahora se van a separar por algún tiempo, todavía van a suceder muchas cosas entre ellos dos en el futuro :D Y Hiro va quedando en segundo plano, probrecito…._

_Ya salió en Japón el nuevo capítulo de Brave 10 S. Al parecer tendremos spoilers para el fin de semana :) yey! El scanlation en inglés del capítulo 18 ya está disponible en devilscans. Gracias por sus comentarios y PMs._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	21. I: Chapter 21: Loose Tooth

_Un paseo por lugares desconocidos…alguien les observa…._

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

El viaje a la India está siendo muy productivo. Nos estamos abasteciendo de cosas que tienen gran demanda en otras partes y que sólo podemos encontrar aquí, o por lo menos a estos precios. Nosotros preferimos hacer negocios a tomar por asalto otras embarcaciones. Nunca nos corremos de una pelea en altamar pero no es porque la busquemos (la mayoría de veces) y hasta el momento siempre hemos salido victoriosos. Sin embargo, esto es mejor a mi parecer.

Justo ahora estamos paseando por el mercado de otra de las ciudades de esta región. Como las otras que hemos visitado, esta ciudad produce e importa una gran variedad de productos. El mercado está poblado de gente haciendo un poco difícil el tránsito, lo que incrementa la sensación de calor. Es una de las cosas que no me gustan de este lugar, el agobiante calor! Sin embargo los hombres la pasan bien aquí ya que hay muchas mujeres hermosas dispuestas a complacernos por poco dinero. Es otra de las razones por las que Jinpachi gusta de venir aquí lo más seguido que puede.

Desde que Kamanosuke viniera a vivir al barco, ya no traemos prostitutas a la embarcación ni armamos esos bacanales de antes. No sería bueno para el niño, es muy joven para presenciar esas cosas. Sin embargo, salimos a divertirnos cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, y Jinpachi no es la excepción. Como no le gusta dejar al niño durmiendo solo en su cuarto, aprovecha las horas del día para escaparse a los burdeles. Durante el festival en Ueda, algunas mujeres se nos acercaron -chicas que ya habíamos frecuentado antes- mientras paseábamos con los niños. Jinpachi no hizo nada en ese momento pero cuando volvimos al castillo, después de arropar a Kamanosuke, quien dormía, en su cama, me dejó encargado que le vigilase hasta que vuelva pues había quedado en verse con una de esas mujeres. No pude negarme, en verdad se lo merece. Me gustan los niños, pero no entiendo cómo él aguanta quedarse con ellos mientras ven esos shows infantiles tan aburridos….

Casi nunca tuve que acompañar a mis sobrinos a ver esos shows pues ellos tenían a sus padres para hacerlo. Las veces que lo hice me aburrí tanto que me quedé dormido al final. Cuando le pregunté a Jinpachi si le divertía ver esos espectáculos, el respondió que no. "_Sólo sigo la trama pues Kamanosuke gusta de comentarla conmigo. El resto del tiempo, me concentro en él y lo feliz que se ve todo el rato que estamos allí…"_ Aún así, no sé como aguanta. Ahora que estamos en la India, mi amigo no ha perdido oportunidad alguna para meterse con mujeres y yo le he ayudado con sus escapadas, para que Kamanosuke no sospeche. Se ha mostrado muy fastidiado cuando alguna chica se acerca demasiado a Jinpachi. Rokuro me dijo que era porque tenía miedo que le quiten el cariño de su papá…..no se me había ocurrido.

Claro que ahora no estamos en el mercado buscando cosas para negociar ni mujeres. Estamos paseando con Kamanosuke mientras vamos en busca de algo que le pueda regalar a Sasuke. También quiere ver un elefante real para dibujarlo, así como otros animales. Eso nos va a tomar tiempo, pero es lo que quiere. Jinpachi y yo hablamos algo de hindi así que no tenemos problemas para comunicar lo que queremos a los lugareños. Kamanosuke está abrazado al cuello de su padre, quien le lleva cargado, mirando a todos lados sorprendido y entusiasmado con lo que hay a su alrededor. Todo esto es nuevo para él, un mundo diferente. Lo que no sabe es que mi amigo no sólo le lleva cargado para que no le aplaste la gente…..hay otro motivo.

Esta región es conocida por el tráfico de gente y en especial de los niños. Jinpachi no piensa soltarle en ningún momento pues de llegarle a perder de vista un instante podría terminar en manos de alguno de esos depravados. Estamos seguros que ya le han echado el ojo al niño pues es diferente y bonito, llama mucho la atención. Kamanosuke no se da cuenta pero desde que llegamos, varias miradas se han posado sobre él, muchas de ellas nada inocentes. Hay muchos niños en la calle pidiendo limosna, es otra de las cosas que no me gusta de este lugar, la pobreza en que viven muchos de sus habitantes. Kamanosuke les mira cuando pasan, pidiendo dinero en una lengua que desconoce, pero seguramente igual debe comprender lo que piden.

"Yo me veía así cuándo me conociste?" le pregunta a Jinpachi y él se detiene al lado de la calle para responderle viéndole a la cara. Yo me coloco al otro lado para bloquear a la gente que pasa cerca.

"cómo así?"

"así, todo cochino y desarreglado. Debo haberte parecido horrible. No entiendo por qué no me botaste y más bien quisiste quedarte conmigo….." Jinpachi pone una mano detrás de la cabecita de Kamanosuke y le acerca para besar su frente. Mi sobrino recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, rodeando con sus bracitos su cuello, mientras yo le digo a otro de los chiquillos que se me acerca que no tengo nada para darle. No es verdad pero es mejor así ya que si le doy a uno, los demás vendrán enseguida por más….es de nunca acabar. Así es por aquí. Recuerdo muy bien cuando vimos a Kamanosuke por primera vez, se veía tan mal como estos muchachitos, muy distinto al niño que está ahora con nosotros.

"Tu manera de comportarte conmigo me hizo ver más allá de tu apariencia, Kamanosuke. Además, a pesar de que estabas desarreglado, siempre me pareciste bonito, sobre todo tus ojos. No miento cuando te digo que nunca he visto a nadie como tú. Eres único y eres mío." Aunque desde un principio a Jinpachi le cautivó la manera en que el niño le seguía y se portaba con él, no fue lo que le impulsó a tolerar la presencia del infante en un primer momento. Estoy seguro que lo primero que le cautivó del niño fueron sus rasgos poco comunes, pues él mismo me lo dijo. Siempre me he preguntado si fue por eso que Jinpachi se quedó con él. Kamanosuke no era el primer niño mendigo con el que nos habíamos encontrado pero fue al que decidió ayudar y adoptar. Mi amigo gusta de todo lo bello como cualquier persona pero se siente especialmente atraído por lo exótico y poco común. Incluso las prostitutas de las que más gusta siempre tienen rasgos peculiares que las hacen destacar del resto. No sé qué pensar sobre el hecho de que haya escogido a Kamanosuke por el mismo motivo…..

Mi sobrino sonríe feliz en respuesta a lo dicho por Jinpachi y pide –en un tono alegre, de nuevo- que vayamos en busca del elefante para Sasuke. Jinpachi me indica que nos dirijamos a unas tiendas más apartadas, donde no hay tanto tránsito de gente y yo guío el camino. Sea como fuere, la cuestión es que Kamanosuke está ahora con nosotros y es feliz, y también hace feliz a mi amigo, lo demás ya no interesa. Recorremos calles y calles, viendo varias tiendas, hasta que damos con lo que estábamos buscando. Compramos una estatua de elefante para Sasuke, una espada rara para Yukimura y telas finas para Rokuro. A insistencia de Kamanosuke, salimos de este mercado y vamos a otro mercado distinto, donde hay animales en venta.

No le llevamos al matadero ni a donde se llevan a cabo peleas de animales pues no queremos asustarle, y además él sólo desea verles, tocarles y dibujarles. Demoramos más tratando de rodear esos sitios desagradables pero al final llegamos al lugar indicado. Mi sobrino, luego de salir de su asombor de ver tantos animales extraños para él, ve, toca y dibuja a varios animales propios de esta región que hay aquí. Hemos caminado tanto y el calor es tan agobiante que me detengo bajo un árbol para reposar mientras padre e hijo se acerca a donde están los elefantes. Jinpachi consigue que el vendedor deje que Kamanosuke se suba sobre un elefante bebé! El animal parece tranquilo, pero igual ver al niño montado encima de ese animal salvaje me eriza los pelos. Terminado su paseo, salimos de allí. Kamanosuke no podría verse más contento!

Finalmente Jinpachi dice que antes de volver al barco, quiere comprar algo más pero debe ir solo. Yo sé de qué se trata y para llegar allí hay que pasar el matadero, así que deja a Kamanosuke conmigo. Nos paramos a un lado de la calle (yo apoyado en una pared; él, al lado mío, sentado en unas cajas viejas) a esperar allí por Jinpachi. Kamanosuke está comiendo una fruta que hemos comprado para él camino aquí. Cuando termina de comerla, me pide otra más y se la doy. De repente, 3 niños un poco mayores que mi sobrino se nos acercan y rodean a Kamanosuke. Uno de ellos estira su brazo para quitarle la fruta de sus manos y mi sobrino se aparta. Los niños hablan bastante rápido y se le acercan más, así que yo les aparto.

"Qué es lo que quieren, tío? No entiendo qué dicen."

"Quieren lo que estás comiendo. Te llaman el niño de cabellos color sangre, entre otras cosas más. No hagas caso que ahorita les saco." Cuando voy a apartarles por segunda vez para conseguir que se vayan al fin, Kamanosuke le entrega a uno de ellos su fruta (seguramente entiende que lo hacen por hambre) y éste se la mete al bolsillo. Entonces, el mismo niño coge la punta del pantalón de Kamanosuke y tira levemente de allí. Otro intenta quitarle un zapato y mi sobrino lo coge a tiempo para que no lo haga pero el tercer niño consigue arrebatarle expertamente aquello que sujeta sus cabellos. Mi sobrino se sobresalta y…..creo que debería intervenir.

"ey! Qué haces! eso es mío!" antes de que puedan bajarle del barril por tirar de sus ropas, aparto con más fuerza a los niños, gritándoles que se vayan, y recuperando el gancho de cabello de Kamanosuke, de manos de ese pequeño ladrón. Mi sobrino me mira confundido y algo agitado una vez que los niños se han marchado. Mientras arreglo su cabello en una cola nuevamente, le explico que aunque sus intenciones hayan sido buenas, estos niños no son como los que él conoce. Le explico que _si les das la mano te quieren quitar todo el brazo_ y que por eso es mejor que les ignore. No le explico por qué es que son así. La gente que les obliga a trabajar de este modo es muy cruel, tanto o peor que su madre, pues ninguno de esos chicos es hijo suyo. Son huérfanos que viven casi en esclavitud, así que por eso están tan desesperados por conseguir algo de comer o dinero….lo que sea pues sino serán severamente castigados. Lo peor de todo es que muchas veces lo que obtienen ni siquiera es para ellos mismos.

Kamanosuke no parece comprender del todo pero como está algo asustado (iban a quitarle todo lo que llevaba encima), asiente con la cabeza, sentándose más firmemente sobre las cajas, balanceando sus piernas en el borde, mirando a la gente pasar. Seguramente siente algo de solidaridad hacia ellos pues él estuvo en su situación antes pero es mejor que, mientras estemos aquí, no se junte con los lugareños. No intervine antes pues quería que aprendiera a evitar a desconocidos, inclusive si son niños, pues cualquiera de ellos se lo puede llevar con engaños (carnada de los hombres para quienes trabajan) y no quiero eso. Cuando le cuente lo ocurrido a Jinpachi, mi amigo se va a molestar conmigo pero yo creo que es mejor que Kamanosuke aprenda estas cosas de primera mano. Jinpachi me subrayó que el niño iba a aprender a comportarse como resultado de sus experiencias, bueno, yo creo que ésta es la manera, dejando que tenga _experiencias_ mientras estoy cerca donde puedo ayudarle.

"Qué quiere?! Suélteme!" grita Kamanosuke y volteo rápidamente a verle. Dos hombres (más viejos y más bajos que yo) se le han acercado por un lado e intentan cogerle. Son lugareños. Hablan entre ellos sobre lo extraño que se ve el niño, alaban su belleza (comparan sus ojos con algo que no entiendo, así como sus cabellos con los de una diosa, creo) y quieren tocarle para comprobar que es de verdad. Les pido enérgicamente que se vayan pero ellos, aunque retroceden un poco, no me hacen caso. Preguntan si el niño es mío y cuánto pido por él. Horrorizado, les grito que no está a la venta y vuelvo a exigirles que se marchen. Ellos retroceden pero siguen insistiendo en que pagarán muy bien por él, que podemos negociar un precio justo. Esto es el colmo!

Saco mi arma y les apunto a la cara, siseando que se larguen, y por fin lo hacen. Degenerados! La multitud que nos estaba rodeando también empieza a dispersarse. Gracias a Kami! Volteo a ver a Kamanosuke y él se lanza a mis brazos, sujetándome por el cuello. "No dejes que se me acerquen, tío" murmura el niño a mi oído y correspondo a su abrazo. Ya basta de lecciones por hoy, tampoco quiero que quede aterrorizado de por vida y se niegue a volver a este lugar. Por eso era que Jinpachi le llevaba cargado a todos lados, para evitar que se dirigieran a Kamanosuke e intentaran interactuar con él. Lo que más debe asustarle es no entender una palabra de lo que le dicen, por eso no sabe como reaccionar.

"Ya pasó, Kamanosuke. Siéntate aquí conmigo mientras vuelve tu papá y come tu fruta. No mires a nadie a los ojos y no se te acercarán mientras esté aquí contigo." Me siento sobre las cajas con Kamanosuke en mi regazo y él saca una fruta de mi bolso para comer. Conversamos sobre lo que ha visto hasta ahora y, a pesar del incidente anterior, me dice que le gusta este sitio pues es muy extraño. Dice que a donde mira hay cosas muy raras que le llaman la atención pero que la gente le da miedo pues le miran mucho, murmurando entre ellos cosas que no entiende. Quién lo diría, se ha dado cuenta. No quiere que le dejemos solo pues sino no sabría como volver al barco. Estoy seguro que si se pierde aquí, nunca volveríamos a verle. Eso me pone los pelos de punta.

Miro a mis alrededores y pronto veo la cabeza de mi amigo que sobresale entre la multitud. Él es mucho más alto que los lugareños así que se destaca entre ellos y puedo verle a pesar de estar a varios metros de mí. Le informo a Kamanosuke que su papá ya está por llegar pero al voltear a verle noto que el niño está mirando en otra dirección, como absorto por algo.

"Pasa algo?" le pregunto consternado pues no veo nada hacia donde mira que pueda llamar su atención. Kamanosuke responde que no es nada, que se ha confundido y pronto cambia de tema pues al voltear su rostro para verme, se da cuenta que Jinpachi está a unos pasos de nosotros. Kamanosuke salta en mi regazo cuando ve a su papá y se pone más contento aún cuando ve lo que le ha traído: un libro con figuras de animales. Está con la escritura de esta región pero eso es lo de menos. Las imágenes son lo que más le importa al niño quien salta de contento. Por fin es hora de volver al barco y descansar. Quién diría que una visita al mercado resultaría tan agotadora…..Jinpachi tendrá que quedarse con el niño esta noche pues yo necesito ir a relajarme un poco, en compañía de alguna bella dama de por aquí…

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ayer terminé de escribir mis cartas: una para Sasuke y otra para Rokuro. Todavía estoy aprendiendo pero me quedaron bien, gracias a la ayuda de papá. Le estoy mandando un dibujo del elefante con la carta, prometiéndole una sorpresa para él cuando regrese al castillo. Ya hace varias semanas que estamos viajando y extraño a mi amigo pero el viaje ha sido muy emocionante pues hemos ido a sitios muy raros y muy diferentes a Japón. He estado distraído pero no me he olvidado de Sasuke ni de Ueda. Ésta es mi tercera carta para él. No puede responder pues no habría forma de que su carta llegue hasta nosotros (nos movemos mucho de lugar) pero papá me ha asegurado que él sí está recibiendo mis cartas, aunque demoran en llegar hasta allá.

Estoy en la habitación de papá esperando a que regrese. Él y tío Kakei han bajado al pueblo por trabajo. Papá ha llevado mis cartas con él para dársela a un amigo suyo que la llevará hasta Japón. Me ha asegurado que puedo confiar en su amigo y que mi carta para Sasuke no se perderá en el camino. Eso espero pues el dibujo del elefante me quedó muy bien y quiero que Sasuke lo vea! Papá dice que antes de que acabe el año iremos a otros sitios tan interesantes como éste, así que estoy muy emocionado! El cumpleaños de Sasuke es antes que el mío, poco después de Año Nuevo, así que quiero traerle algo muy bonito de esos sitios tan lejanos como regalo. Algo más bonito aún que la estatua del elefante que he comprado para él!

El dibujo de Amaheru y el muñeco de comadreja que me regaló, los tengo sobre un estante cerca de la cama que compartimos papá y yo. Desde allí puedo verles todas las mañanas al despertar. Amaheru se ve igualita! En la carta le he dicho que le de un abrazo de mi parte. Ya no puedo esperar a tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo! En el sitio donde estuvimos hace poco había animales muy extraños y bonitos pero ninguno era tan suavecito como ella. Subirme al elefante fue lo más genial de todo! Estiró su trompa para tocarme y agitaba sus orejas cuando se las tocaba. Papá me ha prometido que subiremos al más grande (la mamá del que monté) cuando sea mayor. La elefante es tan grande! Ojalá no me bote pues eso dolería mucho.

Mientras estuvimos allí, vi a alguien…..más o menos. Mientras tío Kakei y yo esperábamos por papá, desobedecí el consejo de mi tío y levanté la vista para mirar hacia la multitud. No sé por qué lo hice; fue como una sensación rara que hizo erizar mi piel y tuve que hacerlo. Por un segundo me pareció ver unos ojos claros mirar en mi dirección. Conocía a quien me estaba mirando. Era ese señor grande y feo que subió al barco una vez, aquel del que papá me dijo debo mantenerme alejado siempre. Ran….Renk…no recuerdo su nombre y además es muy difícil de pronunciar, pero estoy seguro que era él pues le faltaba un ojo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él me hizo el gesto para que guarde silencio y, al pestañear, ya no estaba allí.

No sabía si lo había imaginado o era que había visto a alguien muy parecido y le había confundido, así que no le dije nada a tío Kakei. Qué iba a decir? Todavía no estoy seguro si en verdad le vi, además parece que ni a papá ni a tío Kakei les gusta hablar de ese señor así que no quiero molestarles diciéndoles que me pareció verle cuando en verdad no estoy seguro. Sería tonto y, como no les agrada ese señor, se pondrían de mal humor y yo no quiero eso. Tal vez sólo lo imaginé. Igual no pienso acercarme a él pues se lo prometí a papá.

Uh? El diente de adelante, aquel que se movía un poquito en la mañana, cuando le tocaba con mi lengua, ahora se mueve mucho! Por qué?! No debí haberle estado empujando con mi lengua todo este rato. Se sentía raro que se moviera un poquito así que comencé a tocarle con la lengua como jugando y ahora se mueve mucho más! S-será que lo he roto? Puede ser….Akito tiene un diente roto. Me contó que se le rompió una vez que le golpearon muy fuerte en la boca. Yo no me he golpeado, entonces por qué se ha roto? Quiero llorar…papá siempre me ha dicho que tengo una bonita sonrisa. Ahora que se me ha roto un diente ya no me dirá eso…

Uh? Hay ruido en cubierta. Papá y mi tío deben haber vuelto del pueblo! Tengo que contarle a papá sobre mi diente. Todavía no se ha caído así que tal vez él pueda hacer algo para arreglarlo. Tiene que hacer algo! Salgo corriendo del cuarto y subo rápidamente las escaleras. Todos los hombres del barco están moviendo cosas muy grandes hacia dentro y fuera del barco. Hay muchas cajas y cajones muy grandes por todos lados! Con tanta gente moviéndose y tantas cosas más grandes que yo bloqueando mi camino, no puedo ver a papá por ningún lado. Camino por entre las cosas pero no le encuentro. Como soy muy bajo, Yoshi no me ve y choca conmigo, empujándome, casi dejando caer una gran caja de madera sobre mí.

"Qué caraj-K-kamanosuke! Estás bien? Te hiciste daño? No deberías estar aquí. Espera por el capitán en tu cuarto hasta que terminemos de descargar estas cosas. Por Kami! Casi te tiro esto encima! El capitán me hubiese matado!" Yoshi sigue hablando pero yo le interrumpo para preguntarle por papá, haciéndole ver que es urgente que le encuentre. Yoshi dice que debe estar por allí pero que no le ha visto desde que le diera la orden de llevar estas cosas a la despensa. Me vuelve a pedir que regrese a mi cuarto antes de irse a cumplir su tarea.

Camino con más cuidado esta vez, para no chocar con nadie. No quiero causarles problemas con papá por ser torpe. Encuentro a Ju-Mei, le pregunto por papá y él mueve la cabeza indicando que no sabe donde está. Gorki me dice lo mismo. Dónde se ha metido? No quiero interrumpirle mientras trabaja pero esto es urgente! Me subo a una caja y desde allí puedo ver la cabeza de papá. Acaba de subir al barco! Se para cerca de la entrada a dar instrucciones. Yo bajo de la caja y voy corriendo hasta él. Papá me levanta en brazos y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Perdón por demorarme. Como vez, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que despachar hoy, así que está tomando más tiempo de lo esperado. Si quieres quedarte a ver, permanece en un solo sitio para que no choquen contra ti, ok? Vamos, espérame aquí que ya vuelvo." Papá me lleva hasta una caja bastante alta y me sube a ella. No puede irse aún! No le he dicho sobre mi diente!

"Espera pap—" un hombre que no conozco llama el nombre de papá y él va hacia donde está el señor, prometiéndome de nuevo, mientras se marcha, que volverá pronto….pero esto no puede esperar…..la caja es muy alta para que pueda bajar solo, así que me siento sobre ella a esperar, impaciente…papá conversa con el señor mientras más cajas siguen bajando y subiendo del barco…les veo de lejos, algo triste…..papá no me ha hecho caso y me ha dejado solo a pesar de que tengo este problema con mi diente…de pronto alguien toca mi hombro y una manzana aparece en mi regazo.

"No pasa nada _bambino_. El capitán no te está ignorando, sólo va a terminar de cerrar el trato rápido con nuestro cliente y _finito_. Luego podrán ir a divertirse juntos al pueblo a ver los animalitos que te gustan tanto. Toma, come esta manzana mientras le esperas y no te pongas triste." Marko me sonríe y me soba la cabeza afectuosamente para levantarme el ánimo y no puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Él es muy bueno conmigo. Es un señor muy amable y cocina muy rico! Sus palabras me hacen olvidar por completo lo que quería hablar con papá. Le doy gracias por la manzana y él se retira. Se ve muy rica y jugosa! La cojo fuerte entre mis manos y le doy un mordisco. Siento un tirón fuerte en mi boca que me duele, como un pellizco, y alejo la manzana de mis labios, como si quemara.

Todavía me duele un poco dentro de mi boca pero no presto atención pues no puedo despegar la vista de la manzana. Donde he mordido se ve algo rojo que demoro en darme cuenta de que es sangre. En medio del mordisco hay otra cosa más, algo duro y con forma extraña, cubierto también con un poco de sangre. Con miedo, llevo mis dedos a mi boca y toco allí. Donde debería estar mi diente ahora no hay nada. Miro el dedo que estaba tocando dentro de mi boca y veo que está cubierto de un poco de sangre. N-no-

"Aaahhhhhhhhh! Grito de susto, sorpresa y angustia pues ahora entiendo que lo que está en la manzana es mi diente! Ha terminado de romperse! Me aguanto para no llorar pero puedo escucharme sollozar un poco mientras llamo por papá. No entiendo por qué ha pasado esto…..

Con la mano que no sujeta la manzana me limpio unas lágrimas que quieren salir de mis ojos. Casi no me doy cuenta que todos los ojos están sobre mí, aunque sí escucho unos pasos fuertes y firmes venir en mi dirección. De un momento a otro, unas manos cálidas y fuertes me cogen del rostro.

"Kamanosuke, qué sucede? Por qué gritas?" pregunta papá preocupado y ya no puedo resistir más. Dos lágrimas caen de mis ojos mientras le muestro a papá la manzana con mi diente y le digo a medias lo que pasó. Papá me seca las lágrimas y me sonríe. Por qué sonríe? Esto es algo muy malo y estoy asustado! Quiero molestarme con él pero no puedo pues necesito que me consuele, así que igual enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando abre los brazos para levantarme. Me soba la espalda para tranquilizarme y eso me gusta mucho. Me pide que no llore. Dice que no ha sucedido nada malo, que es normal. Normal? Cómo puede ser normal? He perdido un diente! Papá le pide a Akito que se encargue de todo mientras él habla conmigo a solas. Los hombres también sonríen y dicen cosas como "qué susto!" o "ah….sólo era eso" Parece que nadie está preocupado por mí…..

Papá me lleva cargando hasta su cuarto y me sienta sobre su cama. Con un trapito húmedo limpia mi dedo y mi boca de la sangre que hay allí. No es mucha pero igual no me gusta. Me quita la manzana y saca mi diente de allí. Es muy chiquito así que papá lo coge con mucho cuidado y me lo muestra.

"No tienes porqué asustarte, bebé. Esto es normal. Les pasa a todos cuando crecen. Los dientes que tienes son chiquitos, ves? No son como los míos" miro a papá y me doy cuenta que es verdad. Sus dientes son más grandes que el mío que tiene en la mano.

"La gente les llama de muchas maneras. Se les conoce más comúnmente como dientes de leche. Están en tu boca por un tiempo y luego se caen, pero sucede de a pocos en varios años, no de golpe. Se cae uno y aparece otro en su lugar, un diente más grande, de gente mayor. Eso quiere decir que estás creciendo." Entonces esto le pasa a todos? Es sólo porque estoy creciendo? Papá me da mi diente y yo le cojo para verle mejor. Él me dice que a veces demoran en caerse pero que al haber mordido la manzana le jalé muy fuerte y se salió pero que no pasa nada pues igual iba a salirse ya que el diente que va a tomar su lugar necesita espacio donde estar. Toco con mi lengua el espacio vacío y, aunque no me gusta estar así, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que no va a estar vacío mucho tiempo.

"Te dolió mucho?" pregunta papa sobando mi cabeza, acomodando unos cabellos detrás de mi oreja cariñosamente. Muevo la cabeza para decir que no. Fue más el susto que el dolor lo que me hizo gritar. Papá saca una cajita muy bonita de su cajón y me pide que ponga mi diente allí. Dice que lo va a guardar pues es una parte de mí y no quiere tirarla. No sé si me gusta la idea de que lo guarde pero ya no me sirve así que no lo necesito, puede hacer lo que quiera con él.

Papá me dice que puedo preguntarle lo que quiera sobre esto y eso hago. Le hago mil preguntas y también hago que me repita de nuevo que me va a salir otro diente y él dice que así será. Le pregunto si va a guardar los otros dientes que se me caigan al igual que ha hecho con ése y él responde que sí. "Mi madre solía hacer eso con los míos…dijo que eran un recuerdo de cuando era niño." Papá habla poco de sus padres pero como se pone un poco triste cuando lo hace no he querido preguntarle sobre ellos aunque deseo hacerlo. Justo en ese momento, tío Kakei entra por la puerta y pregunta de frente lo que ha sucedido conmigo.

"Estoy creciendo! Me va a salir un diente de adulto, justo aquí!" le digo señalando el lugar vacío en mi boca. Tío Kakei se queda sin palabras y se porta muy raro. Le pregunto que le pasa y responde que no puede creer que ya sea un niño grande, que esté perdiendo mis dientes de bebé. Volteo a ver a papá y él me dice que mi tío se refiere a mis dientes de leche. Oh! Papá me explicó que así le dicen no porque sean de leche sino porque tienen ese color. A pesar del susto inicial, es genial saber que estoy creciendo!

Papá sube a cubierta a terminar con su trabajo mientras que tío Kakei se queda conmigo en el cuarto. Jugamos un rato con mis bloques mientras esperamos. Tío dice estar contento de que esté creciendo pero suena triste cuando lo dice así que no le entiendo. Papá dijo que era algo bueno…..necesito escribirle otra carta a Sasuke para contarle sobre esto! Papá regresa pronto y anuncia que saldremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, como había prometido. En cubierta, Marko se disculpa por haberme dado la manzana y promete preparar algo blando que pueda comer en la cena. No necesita pedir perdón, no sabía lo de mi diente, además como dice papá, igual iba a caerse.

Paseamos por el pueblo largo rato, y visitamos un zoológico chico que hay allí. Un animal muy raro está encerrado en un corral así que le pido a papá que me deje dibujarlo y eso hago. A Sasuke le va a encantar! Seguimos paseando un rato más y finalmente volvemos al barco. Mientras caminamos, de nuevo siento esa sensación como escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo. Miro por sobre mi hombro mientras camino cogido de la mano de papá y veo una silueta detrás de la multitud. Por un segundo creo ver de nuevo a ese señor del que papá quiere que me mantenga alejado. Me sonríe perversamente y desaparece…pasa todo tan rápido que creo lo he imaginado…no sé….

Papá tira suavemente de mi mano y pregunta si sucede algo. Respondo que no y seguimos caminando. Volteo a mirar de nuevo por sobre mi hombro y el señor no está allí. Mmmm…por qué le veo? Acaso estoy imaginando cosas? Debe ser eso pues nadie puede desaparecer tan rápido, menos un señor tan grande. No quiero preocupar a nadie con mis tonterías. Ya es hora de la cena y me muero de hambre!

* * *

_Sí, Nanao :D Rokuro con cabello largo me gustaba mucho. Se veía tan lindo a esa edad XD_

_Un capítulo tranquilo antes de pasar a otras cosas más….turbulentas :)_

_Hasta la próxima semana! :D_


	22. I: Chapter 22: First kiss

_Sasuke = 10 años Kamanosuke = 6 años (próximo a cumplir 7 años)_

_Rokuro = 24 años Yukimura = 32 años_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

El cumpleaños de Sasuke ha sido todo un éxito. El niño la ha pasado estupendamente y estoy seguro que no ha sido por la comida ni los regalos. Es un chico sensible y, a consecuencia de la muerte de sus padres, sabe valorar las verdaderas cosas de la vida como lo son la gente que se preocupa por él. Estoy contento que nos considere como a su familia a Yukimura y a mí, pues me gusta tenerle con nosotros. Es un chico dulce y diligente además de muy correcto y educado. A pesar de que no debe hacerlo, le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo mientras me ayuda con mis deberes dentro del castillo.

Disfruta mucho de las visitas de Kamanosuke y su familia, al igual que yo. Kamanosuke siempre trae algún recuerdo o dibujo de los sitios que visita con su papá y se lo da a Sasuke prometiéndole que cuando sean mayores irán juntos a todos esos lugares. Meses atrás, luego de su viaje a la India, trajeron para mí unas telas muy finas y coloridas que me agradaron bastante. Hice un kimono con ellas, el cual usé durante la celebración de Año Nuevo a la que asistimos todos juntos: Yukimura, Sasuke y yo. Jinpachi y su gente no pudieron volver a tiempo pero los niños compensaron luego el hecho de que no se hayan visto en esas fechas, permaneciendo juntos por una semana y media aquí en el castillo.

Sasuke gusta de las visitas de su amigo pues con él hace cosas que no puede hacer conmigo o Yukimura, juegos de niños, como deslizarse por las lomas (o rodar por ellas), trepar a los árboles, jugar a las escondidas con esa comadreja amiga suya…..en fin, cosas que los niños prefieren hacer entre ellos. Al inicio me preocupaba el hecho de que Sasuke no tuviera más amigos que Kamanosuke para jugar así. _"Converso con otros niños del pueblo y me llevo bien con algunos hijos de los sirvientes que visitan el castillo a veces, pero prefiero la compañía de Kamanosuke…es mi mejor amigo…."_ Me explicó una vez Sasuke cuando le pregunté sobre el tema.

Siguiéndole un día sin que lo supiera observé que sí, conversa y pasa el tiempo con algunos otros niños cuando no está conmigo pero eso es todo. Es muy educado, gentil y atento con ellos, pero ya sea por su carácter tímido o falta de confianza, no se comporta como lo hace con Kamanosuke. Cuando está con él es más extrovertido y alegre, creo que porque tiene la confianza de mostrarse por completo como es pues sabe que no será rechazado ni ridiculizado. El que ambos compartan esa afición por los animales debe ser lo que les mantiene así de unidos. Hoy día no ha sido la excepción.

Sasuke no ha podido dejar de sonreír desde que Kamanosuke y su familia arribaran al castillo temprano en la mañana para celebrar su cumpleaños. Luego de semanas de no verle, Sasuke no se contuvo más y salió a recibirle a la puerta con un fuerte abrazo. Kamanosuke nos escribe mientras está fuera y, aunque disfrutamos cada una de sus cartas, estoy seguro que Sasuke prefiere tenerle en persona. Me confesó una vez que tiene miedo que un día no vuelva más….

"_Por qué lloras?..."_ preguntó confundido Kamanosuke cuando sintió las lágrimas de Sasuke mojarle la cara mientras se abrazaban. Sasuke, avergonzado, le soltó y se secó las lágrimas con su manga, respondiendo que sólo estaba muy feliz de verle. Sasuke tiene miedo que algo malo le pase a Kamanosuke mientras está fuera en el barco pues sabe que la vida de los piratas es peligrosa. Aunque también me preocupa (me ha preocupado desde que conocí al niño) le aseguré que Jinpachi-san y Kakei-san nunca iban a permitir que eso sucediera. Aquello pareció calmarle.

A Sasuke le gustaron mucho sus regalos, en especial un adorno de plata que le dio Kamanosuke, con forma de un ave muy hermosa. _"Es un pavo real! Es algo así como el rey de las aves. Su cola es muy grande y de muchos colores! Cuando quise tocarle trató de picarme pero papá le pegó en la cabeza. Yo le quité dos plumas de la cola. Toma, una es para ti y otra para mí. Te gusta?" _Debo admitir que nunca he visto un ave que tenga plumas tan raras, coloridas y hermosas como la que Kamanosuke le entregó a Sasuke. Estoy fascinado. A Sasuke le encantó la pluma, al igual que el adorno de plata.

Luego del almuerzo, los niños tomaron su siesta, mientras los adultos bebíamos y conversábamos en el salón principal. Yo me abstuve de beber mucho licor, a pesar de que el sake y el vino que trajo Jinpachi-san eran muy buenos. No quería emborracharme mientras los niños estaban con nosotros. No soy de hacer vergonzosos espectáculos cuando estoy muy tomado pero no quiero que me vean incapaz de poder levantarme a causa del licor. Sería embarazoso y un mal ejemplo. Los demás sí tomaron y se terminaron las botellas. Ellos 3 tienen buen aguante así que unas cuantas botellas no son nada.

Conversamos de varias cosas, desde los viajes que hicieron Jinpachi y su gente hasta lo que acontecía aquí en el castillo. Sasuke ya conoció a Noboyuki-san y a mi hermano. Desde el primer momento que le vio le dio miedo pues ya Kamanosuke le había hablado de lo malvado y gruñón que era ese señor. Esta vez no nos cayó de sorpresa así que permanecí todo el tiempo con Sasuke para que el Lord no se la agarrara con él. Aunque el carácter y maneras de Sasuke le cayeron bien al Lord, este sentimiento no fue recíproco. Ya sea porque el niño estaba predispuesto a ello por las palabras de su amigo o no, le noté muy incómodo todo el tiempo que Noboyuki-sama permaneció en el castillo.

Sasuke se portó a la altura y fue muy correcto y educado con el Lord y mi hermano, sin embargo mostró en cierta medida su desagrado cuando Noboyuki-sama habló mal de Kamanosuke durante la cena. _"Mis padres siempre me enseñaron que es descortés hablar mal de personas que no están presentes…." _Con eso dejó callado a todos en la mesa. Pensé que el Lord iba a explotar o agredir al niño pero no hizo ninguna de esas dos cosas, simplemente continuo hablando de otra cosa y no volvió a mencionar a Kamanosuke. Luego de ese incómodo incidente, mandé a Sasuke a que espere en su cuarto mientras nuestros visitantes se iban. El niño se mostró aliviado y no dejó su habitación hasta que fui a buscarle cuando ya se hubieron marchado.

"_No le digas a Yukimura-sama, pero no me agrada su hermano. Se molesta mucho y grita cuando no hacen lo que pide…tampoco me gustó que dijera esas cosas de Kamanosuke y su familia…es malo…."_ Me dijo a modo de secreto luego de que le felicitara por la buena impresión que causó en el hermano de mi Lord. Le confesé que a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho y que estaba seguro que a Yukimura tampoco y eso le hizo sonreír. Aunque tuve que confesarle que no era la última vez que vendría al castillo. _"Lo sé y no voy a causarles problemas pero…..no tiene por qué gustarme…"_ cuando dijo eso, por un momento creí tener ante mí a Kamanosuke pues lo dijo en un tono desenfadado…..creo que mientras más tiempo pasen juntos, más cosas irá cogiendo de él. Lo inverso también estará sucediendo?

Cuando los niños despertaron, ya me había desecho de todas las botellas que estaban regadas en el salón. Nos pidieron permiso para salir a jugar fuera y se los concedimos. Jinpachi y Yukimura fueron con ellos al patio, viéndoles jugar desde una moderada distancia mientras conversaban. Yo fui con Kakei-san para supervisar un trabajo en los establos. Ya ha pasado como una hora de eso. Por fin el trabajo está terminado y Kakei y yo volvemos con los demás a ver lo que han estado haciendo.

Cuando llegamos allí, Yukimura está ausente. Jinapchi nos dice que se fue a su habitación a descansar. Los niños siguen jugando, ahora un poco más lejos del castillo pero todavía donde podemos verles. Están persiguiendo a esa comadreja blanca que para con Sasuke. El animalito es rápido y no se deja coger pero igual Kamanosuke no se rinde y se lanza varias veces al suelo para atraparle.

"Sasuke, no dejes que se vaya por allá o perderemos!" exclama Kamanosuke y Sasuke también se lanza sobre la comadreja. Al final, el animalito llega hasta el hueco de un árbol pequeño y se mete allí. El juego ha terminado. Los niños, cansados, se tiran al pasto a reposar. Le informo a Jinpachi-san que es hora de que tomen su baño para poder luego salir al pueblo a pasear, como le habíamos prometido a Sasuke. Jinpachi se levanta de su sitio y camina hasta los niños. Desde donde estamos, le vemos levantar a cada niño por la cintura, uno en cada brazo, como si fueran costales. Kamanosuke ríe contento de que le carguen de esa manera, estirando sus extremidades, pretendiendo volar. Sasuke se pone todo colorado y permanece inmóvil mientras le traen.

Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. De hecho han sido días fantásticos desde que Sasuke viniera a vivir con nosotros. Incluso desde antes, desde que el pequeño Kamanosuke nos visitara ya la atmósfera de este lugar había comenzado a cambiar sin que me diera cuenta….yo también…no podría pedir nada mejor….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ya faltan pocas semanas para mi cumpleaños! Luego de que se me cayera el primer diente y me saliera otro en su lugar, ya no me preocupa que vuelva a ocurrir. Cambié uno más y no me dolió nada! Papá lo ha guardado en su cajita junto al otro. Dice que mis dientecitos son muy bonitos como para botarlos. Sólo dice eso porque me quiere mucho pues yo no les veo nada de bonitos. Me gustan más mis nuevos dientes de gente grande. No seré un adulto aún pero ya tengo dientes de grande. Todavía solo dos pero está bien pues me falta crecer más!

Papá llegó muy cansado anoche de un trabajo. Yo ya he despertado pero él sigue durmiendo. No quiero despertarle pues necesita dormir así que no me muevo mucho a su lado. Su brazo me rodea por la cintura y no me deja salirme de la cama pero no importa. Me gusta estar así echado a su lado sobre nuestra cama blandita. Desde aquí puedo mirarle todo lo que quiera sin que se dé cuenta. Sus ojos están cerrados y su cabello cae suelto a los lados de su cara. Es muy negro y todo ensortijado, muy distinto al mío. Quiero tocar su cabello pero si estiro demasiado la mano, el movimiento de mi cuerpo le despertará y no quiero eso.

Estos meses han sido muy divertidos! Hemos ido a muchos sitios extraños pero interesantes. Claro que siempre volvemos a Ueda para ver a Sasuke, Rokuro y al viejo Yukimura. Y a Amaheru también! Sus hermanos no son tan amigables como ella pero igual me gustan mucho. Son tan lindos, suavecitos y de muchos colores! Como no pudimos volver a Ueda a tiempo para el Año Nuevo, nos quedamos en el castillo, después, más tiempo que de costumbre así que Sasuke y yo hicimos muchas cosas juntos con Amaheru. La pasamos muy bien a pesar del frío. Un día de esos fue que Sasuke me contó algo….raro?

_Flashback_

"_ew! Eso es asqueroso!" digo asqueado luego de que Sasuke me contara que vio a Rokuro y Yukimura besarse en la boca. Ellos no le vieron pues él se escondió y se fue rápido pero Sasuke está seguro de lo que vio. Ya no me acuerdo mucho pero, mientras vivía con mamá, un hombre del que no recuerdo su nombre (del que papá me salvó) juntó sus labios con los míos y trató de abrir mi boca para meter su lengua. Papá dijo que intentó besarme. Fue asqueroso! Además, papá dijo que estaba mal que los adultos hagan eso con los niños…..aunque Rokuro no es un niño…..y Yukimura es mayor, así que supongo está…bien?_

"_No es asqueroso…..quiero decir! No lo sé por experiencia pues no me han besado en la boca pero veía a mis papás hacerlo seguido. Se veían felices. Me explicaron que es una muestra de cariño entre dos personas que se quieren mucho, como los que están casados." Si los papá de Sasuke lo hacían está bien entonces, pues eran dos adultos. Dice que se veían felices cuando se besaban….que era una muestra de cariño…entonces lo que ese señor hizo conmigo no puede ser un beso pues él no me quería para nada. Me odiaba tanto como mamá. Quiso matarme a golpes!_

"_entonces…..Rokuro besó a Yukimura para mostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere?" Sasuke piensa un ratito en silencio y luego responde que sí, pues siempre están felices cuando están en compañía del otro, como lo estaban sus papás. Si, es verdad, el viejo será molestoso pero Rokuro sonríe cuando está con él…..la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya sé que hacer! Me acerco bastante a Sasuke, le cojo de los hombros y, parándome un poquito en la punta de mis pies, me inclino hacia adelante para tocar sus labios con los míos. Permanezco así por unos segundos y luego me alejo para verle. Sasuke se pone muy rojo de repente y se aleja un poco de mí, como asustado._

"_Qué pasa?...lo hice mal?...no te gustó?..." debo haberlo hecho mal para que se ponga así conmigo. Pero no entiendo qué he hecho mal….a mí me gustó mucho….. Él me contó como fue que Rokuro y Yukimura se besaban, sólo juntando sus labios, muy distinto a lo que ese señor quiso hacer conmigo. Se sintió bien besar sus labios pues son suaves y dulces. Tal vez los míos no son así? Es por eso que a Sasuke no le ha gustado?...sólo quería demostrarle que le quiero mucho, como hizo Rokuro…quiero llorar y esconderme pero no hay donde en este cuarto y me han prohibido salir de aquí hasta más tarde, así que tan sólo agacho la cabeza._

"_Kamanosuke…." Sasuke dice mi nombre pero no levanto la cara para verle. Quiero decirle que olvide lo que acaba de pasar pero un nudo en mi garganta no me deja. Siento dos manos posarse sobre mis hombros y eso me hace levantar la vista. Sasuke me mira de frente, todavía con el rostro algo rojo pero ya no está asustado._

"_Lo que hiciste…..besarme e-en l-la bo-ca…..sí me gustó….me gustó mucho pero…..no es algo que hacen los amigos….nosotros podemos hacer otras cosas para demostrarnos cariño pero no eso…..las p-parejas hacen eso, como los esposos o los novios, más no los amigos…..es una forma distinta de querer, un sentimiento diferente al que sientes por tu papá o los señores del barco….es difícil de explicar….es algo que conocerás cuando crezcas…d-de todas formas, gracias por el….beso….."_

_Sasuke se pone más colorado aún cuando dice lo último. Entonces le ha gustado y, aunque no es algo que hagan los amigos, no está molesto conmigo por hacerlo. No me arrepiento de haberle besado pero no voy a volver a hacerlo hasta que entienda bien de qué se trata. Dice que comprenderé cuando sea grande así que sólo tengo que esperar. Yo nunca he visto a mi papá y a mi tío demostrarse cariño así, entonces es verdad que lo amigos no hacen esas cosas pero….._

"_entonces por qué Rokuro besó a Yukimura?" Sasuke dice que deben ser pareja, y como lo hacen cuando nadie les ve piensa que quieren mantenerlo en secreto. Le prometo no contarle a nadie pero quiero saber qué clase de pareja son. No pueden ser esposos pues sólo se puede casar un hombre con una mujer. Son novios entonces? Y por qué no quieren que nadie sepa? Acaso está mal? Sasuke no tiene respuestas para mis preguntas…..tal vez es otra de las cosas que comprenderé cuando crezca….._

_Fin del flashback_

Al final no me quedó claro lo que pasó ente Rokuro y el viejo, y como prometí no decir nada, tampoco pude preguntarle a papá. Lo único que tengo claro es que ellos dos son más que amigos. Sasuke y yo les mantuvimos vigilados lo más que pudimos el tiempo que permanecí allí, para ver si lo hacían de nuevo pero nunca pasó. Yukimura se dio cuenta que les mirábamos pero pensó que era porque queríamos jugar con él, así que nos llevó a su habitación y comenzó a decirnos historias de demonios. Sasuke y yo nos asustamos (era ya de noche) y nos escondimos debajo de unas sábanas. Rokuro entró al cuarto cuando, al pasar por el pasillo, me escuchó gritar de susto. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, reprendió a Yukimura y nos sacó de allí.

Si Sasuke no me contaba que les había visto besarse en la boca, nunca hubiese imaginado que se querían así, pues Rokuro siempre se molesta con el viejo por varias cosas que hace, como asustarnos con sus cuentos de demonios. Le gusta hacer las voces macabras de los demonios y los ruidos y….bueno, las caras que pone también me dan miedo. Sasuke no llora pero me coge fuerte cuando se asusta. Yo escucho buena parte hasta que ya no puedo más y me tapo los oídos con las manos. Tal vez no haya estado bien que le diera un beso a Sasuke pero me alegra que su primer beso haya sido conmigo. Y ya que lo que ese señor hizo conmigo no fue un beso de cariño, ni nada parecido, también fue mi primer beso de adulto. No pienso repetirlo hasta que sea grande y entienda de estas cosas pero me gustó mucho.

Luego de esa visita, sólo regresamos a Ueda dos veces más antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Estuvimos viajando mucho en el barco. Aunque no pude bajar con papá a cada uno de los sitios nuevos que visitábamos, me divertí mucho. Nos quisieron abordar una vez pero papá y los demás señores ganaron como siempre. No les vi pues estaba en mi escondite pero tío Kakei me contó todo sobre eso. Tal vez cuando sea grande me dejen unirme a la pelea. Por el momento me gusta quedarme escondido en ese lugar secreto debajo de la cama de papá.

Ahora sí estoy seguro que no he imaginado al señor malo que papá quiere que evite. Le he visto muchas veces ya, en diferentes pueblos que visitamos. Nunca se acerca, ni habla con papá ni nada, sólo me mira y desaparece. No me gusta como me mira pues me pone la piel de gallina. No sé que quiere y no me importa! No voy a hablar con él pero tampoco voy a molestar a papá contándole que le he visto. Es sólo otro señor malo que le gusta molestar a la gente! No me asusta para nada pues papá y tío Kakei están siempre conmigo!

Papá despierta al fin y me desea buenos días, con un beso en la frente. Me poner en el suelo y me ayuda a asearme. Me gusta estar bien limpiecito, así que papá siempre me lleva las veces que se puede a los baños en la ciudad. Me gusta ir con él y con mi tío pues la pasamos bien allí! No me ha dicho aún si bajaré al pueblo con él hoy….dijo que lo pensaría, así que no sé. Papá me ayuda a vestirme y me pide que vaya comiendo mi desayuno mientras él termina de alistarse. Tío vino más temprano ha dejar el desayuno. Lo hizo sin hacer ruido para no despertar a papá y a mí, aunque yo ya estaba despierto. Terminamos de desayunar y papá se pone de pie.

"Vamos, Kamanosuke. Ponte tu abrigo." Dice papá sonriendo, luego de colocar los platos sucios a un lado. Va a ver a unos señores en el pueblo y me va a llevar con él! Después que le insistí mucho ayer, ha accedido a llevarme con él. Es el último día en este lugar y realmente quería bajar a ver el pueblo. Está cubierto con nieve y quiero jugar con la nieve. Me gusta cogerla con mis manos a pesar de ser tan fría. Hace tiempo que no llevo a Hiro conmigo así que le saco de mi baúl para que venga de paseo con nosotros. Me gusta mucho acariciarle pues me recuerda a Amaheru. También saco mi cepillo de cabello y se lo doy a papá para que me peine.

Papá me ayuda a ponerme mi abrigo y, mientras lo abotono, él pasa suavemente el cepillo por mi cabello. Como hace frío lo llevo suelto para que tape mis orejas y no se me congelen. Coloco a Hiro dentro de mi abrigo, en un bolsillo grande que tiene dentro. Papá me pone guantes, y me alcanza mis botas y un gorro para que los vista. Ya estoy listo! Papá me levanta en sus brazos y subimos a la cubierta. Allí está tío Kakei esperando por nosotros. Los demás señores del barco me saludan. Están tomando ese rico brebaje de chocolate que hace Marko. Él me promete guardarme un poco para que tome cuando regrese del pueblo.

Papá me coloca en el suelo cuando entramos al pueblo. No hay mucha gente en las calles debido al frío así que camino más delante de ellos, jugando con la nieve, formando bolas con ella y tirándolas lo más lejos que puedo. Esto sería más divertido si Sasuke estuviera aquí pues podríamos arrojarnos bolas de nieve el uno al otro, pero no está mal. Intento atinarle a un árbol pero me sale mal y le cae a tío Kakei en la pierna. Él no se molesta pero me dice que tenga más cuidado.

Caminamos hasta una casa grande y nos paramos en frente. Papá y tío Kakei conversan con un señor en la entrada de la casa. Yo aprovecho que están ocupados para formar un muñeco con la nieve. Mmmm…no está quedando tan bien como quisiera….qué le falta?...Claro! No tiene ojos ni brazos! Camino mirando el suelo en busca de unas piedritas y unos palos. Camino bastante hasta que finalmente les encuentro.

"Kamanosuke! No te alejes demasiado." Grita papá desde la entrada de la casa. No me había dado cuenta de que me había alejado tanto. Camino hasta donde dejé el muñeco de nieve y termino de armarlo con las cosas que encontré. Se ve tan bien ahora! Es una pena que cuando salga el sol se derrita todo…..camino hasta donde están papá y mi tío con ese señor y le pido que voltee a ver lo que he hecho. A papá le gusta mucho. Me soba la cabeza para felicitarme por hacer algo tan bonito.

"Por qué no haces otro más. Todavía nos vamos a demorar aquí un rato más. Solamente no te alejes mucho, ok?" le prometo que no iré lejos y camino de nuevo hasta el muñeco. Ya sé! Haré uno más pequeño, será su hijo. Serán una familia como papá y yo. Cojo más nieve con mis manos y comienzo a trabajar en ello. Ya casi estoy terminando cuando un fuerte viento sopla de improviso. Me pongo delante de los muñecos para que no se destruyan pues el viento se siente tan fuerte que parece que te empujara. Los muñecos se salvan pero mi gorro sale volando lejos. Tengo que ir por él.

"Papá! Voy por mi gorro. Se fue por allá. No me demoro." Papá voltea a verme y duda un momento. Le aseguro que regreso pronto, que he visto a donde ha ido, y al final accede. Mi tío grita que no me desvíe del camino, antes de irse en otra dirección, seguramente a buscar algo para el cliente.

Camino varios metros y por fin doy con mi gorro. No sé como se ha metido entre dos casas pero no interesa. Tengo que volver pronto así que mejor le cojo de una vez. Avanzo hasta allí y le levanto. Lo limpio un poco y me lo coloco en la cabeza. De pronto, alguien sale de entre las sombras, sorprendiéndome…..

"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Kama-chan. Me recuerdas, muñequita?" es el señor malo que nos ha estado siguiendo, aquel que me mira y desaparece sin decir nada. No me gusta como dice mi nombre, suena como el de una niña! Aunque ya le he visto antes, desde tan cerca se ve mucho más grande y fuerte que aquella vez, además estamos solos y eso me asusta un poco. Justo cuando voy a retroceder unos pasos para salir del callejón, el señor se agacha y me coge de la cara.

"_Mein Gott_! Eres mucho mas bonito visto así de cerca…..en verdad pareces una muñequita…..tan bonita y tan frágil…." El señor aprieta mi cara con sus dedos y eso me duele un poco, haciéndome gemir bajito. El señor no me suelta a pesar de que me quejo y trato de alejar su mano de mi cara, más bien me sujeta más fuerte aún y me mueve la cara de un lado a otro para verme bien, creo. Así de cerca puedo ver mejor su rostro y no me gusta nada. Donde le falta el ojo, la piel está quemada, de un color feo. Tiene más marcas en la cara también, además de una barba espesa y grande que parece sucia. Su único ojo es de un color azul muy claro, casi blanco, y me mira intensamente. Su cabello rubio tipo ceniza es espeso aunque no muy largo. Está todo enredado. Su aliento me toca la cara cuando respira y no me gusta nada pues huele mal.

"Qué?! No vas a decir nada?" el señor aprieta más fuerte mi cara con sus dedos y eso saca un quejido agudo de mis labios. Duele! Intento apartarle con las manos con más fuerza pero no puedo.

"Papá me ha dicho que no hable con usted! Suélteme!" digo en el tono más desafiante que puedo. No le voy a demostrar miedo! Es sólo otro señor malo que quiere molestarme. Sólo tengo que gritar por papá y él vendrá a ayudarme. Abro la boca para hacer eso pero el señor se da cuenta antes y baja su mano hasta mi cuello, apretando allí para silenciarme. Araño su mano con mis uñas (aunque tal vez no lo siente pues estoy usando guantes) pero él no me suelta. Abro la boca nuevamente para intentar gritar, más el señor aprieta un poco más duro y no deja salir ningún sonido.

"Jinpachi-kun no quiere que hables conmigo? Entonces no hablaremos." El señor coge uno de mis brazos con su otra mano. Remanga un poco la manga de mi abrigo y rodea mi muñeca con sus gruesos dedos. Me sonríe malévolamente mientras frota sus dedos contra mi piel. Q-qué…..qué va a hacer?

"Eres tan delicado…..tan fácil de romper….no estás hecho para ser pirata, nene….con ese rostro y el lindo cuerpo que apuesto tendrás cuando crezcas servirás como calientapollas…..sí, ya puedo imaginarlo….me encantaría escuchar el sonido de cada uno de tus huesos quebrarse bajo mis manos pero prefiero esperar…yo seré tu primer y último hombre, Kama-chan~…" su voz es áspera y su aliento denso me da en la mejilla. No me gusta como nos llama a mi papá y a mí. Lo último lo susurra en mi oído y eso me hace temblar. No sé qué quiere conmigo pero no es nada bueno. Tengo miedo. Quiero volver con mi papá y con mi tío….

"Ahora sólo te daré un recuerdo para que no te olvides nunca de mi, mu-ñe-qui-ta." El señor aprieta fuerte mi cuello al mismo tiempo que hace presión un poco más debajo de mi muñeca izquierda. La falta de aire no me deja respirar bien pero lo olvido pronto cuando escucho un "crack" que retumba en mis oídos. De pronto, un intenso dolor proveniente de mi brazo izquierdo me hace voltear la cara…mi brazo está doblado de una manera muy extraña, anormal…el señor ha roto mi brazo sólo con sus dedos. El dolor es tan intenso! Grito con todas mis fuerzas abriendo grande la boca pero ningún sonido sale de allí, sin embargo lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos. Duele tanto….. No puedo dejar de ver mi brazo doblado de esa forma extraña, todavía sujetado por la mano de ese hombre….

"Me gustaría que todos vieran como el hijo de *el gran pirata del rayo* llora como una nenita…mierda! tus lágrimas sólo me motivan a romperte más huesos. Deja de llorar! A menos que quieras eso, Kama-chan….." nooo! Por favor, no! No quiero que me rompa otro hueso pero no puedo dejar de llorar….tengo tanto miedo y me duele mucho…..por favor…quiero a mi papá…Cierro los ojos fuerte y en eso siento una lengua tosca y babosa lamer mis mejillas. El hombre malo dice algo….le gusta mi sabor?...creo que me lame para secar mis lágrimas. Como sigo llorando lo vuelve a hacer. Esta vez lame mis párpados también. Dice algo en un idioma que no conozco, riendo un poco y deja de hacerlo.

"Tu padre nunca te ha contado de la vez que nos enfrentamos, verdad? Tal vez yo haya perdido un ojo ese día pero él casi se muere. Haz visto las marcas en su espalda? Le atravesé de lado a lado, tuve sus entrañas en mi mano, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Eso no ocurrirá una segunda vez. Si no quieres que lo mate delante de ti, no le dirás que me has visto hoy, ni tampoco dirás que yo fui quien te hizo esto. Dile que te caíste desde alto y te rompiste el brazo. Es normal que pase eso con los niños, no? Son torpes e inútiles. Cierra el pico o bañaré el suelo de todo el muelle con la sangre y entrañas de tu padre para luego hacerte pedazos allí mismo, Kama-chan."

El señor me deja ir y yo caigo al suelo temblando de miedo y con la cara bañada en lágrimas, intentando respirar a pesar que todavía siento como si mi garganta estuviera cerrada. Mi brazo roto cuelga a un lado, sobre la nieve, pero casi no le siento. El señor desaparece entre las sombras y sólo entonces recién reacciono. Cojo mi brazo roto con mi otra mano y eso me hace doler un montón pero igual lo hago. Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo del callejón, tropezándome de a ratos con la nieve. Busco a papá con la vista y le veo caminar en mi dirección, mirando a todos lados, buscándome.

"Papá!" grito lo más fuerte que puedo (la voz me sale rara, el cuello me duele) por él y papá se sorprende. Mi voz se oye agónica en mis propios oídos (el cuello me duele un montón) y no es para menos. No sólo es el dolor que emana de mi brazo, también es porque tengo mucho miedo…mi cuerpo no deja de temblar….no puedo dejar de llorar….veo borroso a papá a causa de mis lágrimas…..necesito estar entre sus brazos para sentirme seguro de nuevo. Sólo él me puede hacer sentir bien. Papá me da el alcance. Se para frente a mí y se agacha. Yo aprovecho esto para pegarme a él. Quiero abrazarle pero al momento de intentar levantar mi brazo herido, éste me duele mucho más.

"AAAyyyyyy…" comienzo a llorar y gemir más fuerte sin poder controlarme. Papá dice mi nombre angustiado y me rodea suavemente con sus brazos para reconfortarme; coge despacio mi brazo y levanta la manga para ver mejor. Sus ojos se abren muy grandes cuando ve que está roto.

"Por Kami! Cómo- qué pasó?" recuerdo que no puedo contarle lo que sucedió con ese señor. Dice que una vez casi mata a papá. He visto las cicatrices en su espalda. No son muchas pero hay una que va hasta su abdomen. Papá nunca me ha querido contar cómo fue que se las hizo y si lo que ese señor dijo era verdad…no quiero que venga y mate a mi papá porque abrí la boca. Sólo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí pronto.

"Me caí…me due-leeee…..vámonos, papá, por fa-vor…." Papá no insiste más. Me levanta entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado de no tocar mi brazo roto y empieza a caminar. Dice que no me preocupe, que me va a llevar con un sanador amigo suyo y que él arreglará mi brazo….Espero que haga eso rápido para irnos de aquí pronto, lejos de ese señor malo…..me duele mucho…

Lo que pasa después, es como si sucediera muy rápido. En algún momento aparece mi tío y ayuda a papá a colocarme en una cama alta y delgada. Papá me seca las lágrimas y acaricia mi rostro para tranquilizarme, asegurándome que todo va a estar bien pero yo sigo llorando fuerte, quejándome del dolor. El sanador llega y me pide que sea valiente. Papá coge mi mano buena y hace que le mire a la cara. Tío me da de beber algo y pronto todo es oscuridad…

* * *

….dónde estoy?...por qué todo está tan oscuro?...lo último que recuerdo es la cara preocupada de papá mirándome. Me decía algo, pero no recuerdo qué…dónde está él?...todo se mueve….estoy en el barco?

"Tranquilo bebé, todo está bien ahora. Haz dormido por más de un día entero. No te muevas muy rápido pues todavía debes sentirte algo atontado." Papá se sienta al lado de la cama y coge mi mano. Quiero levantarme para verle mejor pues todo está muy oscuro pero la cabeza me da vueltas. Papá coge unas almohadas y las coloca detrás de mi espalda para que esté medio sentado. Recién entonces miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta que mi brazo está vendado y atado a mi hombro. Recuerdo de pronto todo sobre cómo es que me rompí el brazo y no puedo evitar sollozar.

"Sshhhh…tranquilo. Tu bracito ya no está torcido pero va a tener que estar así vendado y con esas tablas por algún tiempo, hasta que termine de sanarse. Va a quedar igual que antes, no te preocupes. Sólo no intentes moverlo, ok?" muevo la cabeza para decir que sí. Me seco las lágrimas con la manga de mi otro brazo. El barco se mueve, así que debemos estar muy lejos de ese lugar y de ese señor tan malo. Tan sólo recordarle hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de miedo. Papá coloca una manta sobre mí pues piensa que tengo frío. Se pone de pie para encender unas velas. Entonces es que veo una bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche y estiro mi brazo bueno para coger algo de allí pero no alcanzo.

"No hagas eso pues te puedes caer. Deja que te ayude, si?" papá coloca la bandeja delante de mí y empiezo a comer. No tengo problemas hasta que intento levantar la taza con chocolate caliente. Es muy grande así que siempre uso mis dos manos para levantarla pero ya no puedo hacer eso. Papá me ayuda llevando la taza a mi boca y dándome de tomar de a pocos. Me dice que Marco hizo más para mí, por si despertaba de noche. Ya recuerdo que dijo que he dormido por más de un día. Marko debe haber preparado lo mismo desde antes de ayer, esperando a que despierte…..

Cuando termino de comer, ya me siento más tranquilo. Papá retira la bandeja y se acomoda en la silla al lado de la cama. Coge de nuevo mi manito entre las suyas y eso me hace voltear a verle. Se ve triste y cansado. Yo no tengo sueño porque he dormido bastante pero él debe estar con sueño pues es muy de noche. Habrá estado esperando a que despierte? Debe haber estado preocupado por mí, como esa vez que me enfermé…no quiero verle así, que se ponga así por mi culpa…..siento que los ojos me queman….

"Kamanosuke….luego de que te curaran el brazo, Kakei y yo te llevamos de regreso al barco. No lo noté en ese momento, pero luego de que zarpáramos, y al ver que demorarías en despertar, decidí ponerte encima esa chompa que llevas ahora pues tuvimos que romper tu abrigo para que curen tu brazo…fue entonces que vimos estas marcas en tu cuello…." Papá baja el cuello de mi camisa un poco y me toca allí. Trae un espejo y me enseña lo que él ve. Marcas oscuras y grandes de dedos resaltan en mi piel…eso quiere decir-

"Sé que no fue una caída lo que rompió tu brazo. No estoy molesto porque me hayas mentido. No sé por qué lo hiciste pero te pido por favor que me digas la verdad. Dime quién fue el que te hizo esto." La cara de ese hombre aparece frente a mí y comienzo a temblar. _"…Cierra el pico o bañaré el suelo de todo el muelle con la sangre y entrañas de tu padre para luego hacerte pedazos allí mismo, Kama-chan."_ Recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de irse y tiemblo aún más. No, no puedo decir nada! No quiero que mate a mi papá! Le imagino tendido a mis pies todo bañado en sangre y comienzo a sollozar. No, no puedo abrir la boca…..ni siquiera por papá…..le necesito conmigo, aunque me odie por ocultarle cosas…..Papá insiste que no tenga miedo de decirle…..

"Per-dón….no….no puedo decir-te….*snif*….no te moles-tes conmigo…no me dejes solo….." empiezo a llorar de nuevo y papá me abraza. Me soba la espalda y me pide que me tranquilice, que deje de llorar, que no está molesto…..dice que no necesito contarle hoy…No puedo contarle nada ni hoy ni nunca….espero que dentro de unos días se olvide de esto y no vuelva a preguntarme. Sigue sobando mi espalda hasta que dejo de llorar, para luego secar mis lágrimas. Se acomoda a mi lado en la cama y coloca un libro de cuentos delante de mí.

"Conseguí este libro de cuentos hace poco. Te lo pensaba dar en tu cumpleaños pero creo que ahora es un buen momento. Quieres que te lea un cuento?" Le respondo que sí y él abre el libro en la primera página. La cubierta es dura y los dibujos son muy lindos. Le doy gracias por mi regalo y papá sonríe. Me siento mal por haber echado a perder las sorpresa…Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y dejo que su voz me haga olvidar todo lo malo….

* * *

_Jeje, espero que lo ocurrido no haya sido tan malo, Ladybug. Los huesos curan pero….en fin, eso se verá en el próximo capítulo :3_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	23. I: Chapter 23: Healing

_Kamanosuke = 7 años Jinpachi = 27 años Kakei = 30 años_

_Sasuke = 10 años_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Kamanosuke duerme tranquilo a mi lado, pero no estoy seguro cuánto más dure eso. Desde aquella noche en que despertara, luego de que pasara el efecto de las medicinas que le dimos para el dolor y que le mantuvieron dormido más de un día, no he vuelto a preguntarle sobre el incidente con su brazo. Esa noche quise hacer que me cuente pero no tuve corazón para seguir preguntando luego de que se pusiera a llorar. Temblaba de miedo y casi me rogaba porque no le obligara a contarle, ni que le odiara por no decirme nada. No he insistido por ese motivo, pero eso puede estar a punto de cambiar.

Esa noche no durmió nada pues no se sentía cansado luego de dormir tanto tiempo. Me quedé despierto lo que quedaba de la noche leyéndole cuentos, mimándole más que de costumbre. Aunque la pasamos en vela, fue la noche más tranquila que tuvimos hasta ahora, desde aquel día. No me llamó la atención que no quisiera salir del cuarto cuando amaneció pues sabía que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo en general, menos con su brazo. Me pareció curioso que no hiciera tanto problema con lo de no poder salir a jugar a la cubierta, pero nada más. Kakei se quedó con él parte del día, cuando yo no podía hacerlo y todo fue relativamente bien. Durante la noche eso cambió.

A las pocas horas de haberse dormido, Kamanosuke despertó llorando y casi gritando, producto de una pesadilla. Me tomó mucho tiempo tranquilizarle para que se volviera a dormir. Dijo no acordarse lo que había soñado y yo le creí. No había tenido pesadillas desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era más pequeño y recién había venido a vivir al barco. Esa noche despertó dos veces más de igual manera. Eso comenzó a preocuparme. Las noches siguientes fueron igual. Allí empecé a notar que no salía del cuarto porque estaba obedeciendo las instrucciones del sanador, de reposo, no, era porque tenía miedo. No sé de qué pero estaba asustado.

Kamanosuke quiere lucir normal pero no engaña a nadie. A la sola mención de dejar la habitación se niega rotundamente y pretende estar muy cansado como para salir. Eso sumado a las pesadillas que tiene de noche, fue lo que nos llamó la atención a Kakei y a mí. Ya no parece el mismo de siempre, sino aquel niño asustado y temeroso que trajimos a vivir al barco en un principio. Kakei y yo estamos seguros que tiene que ver con el ataque que sufrió a manos de alguien y que le dejó con un brazo roto. Quise hablar del asunto con Kamanosuke, pero tan sólo lo insinué y él se cerró por completo. Me duele que no confíe en mí para ayudarle con esto, pero creo que algo le tiene aterrorizado y que es por eso que no me dice…..no sé que hacer…

Kamanosuke comienza a hablar en sueños y a patear un poco; de pronto empieza a llorar y a pedir por ayuda casi incoherentemente. No aguanto más verle así.

"Kamanosuke, despierta. Es sólo un mal sueño." Le digo mientras sobo su espalda para conseguir que se calme. Él abre sus ojitos verdes húmedos y me llama en un tono muy triste. Le cojo entre mis brazos, asegurándole una y otra vez que todo está bien, que solo se trata de una pesadilla. Su llanto se convierte en sollozos y luego en gimoteos esporádicos. No comprendo por qué no quiere contarme lo que sucedió en verdad. Sea quien fuere el que le rompió el brazo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para encontrarle pues ya hemos dejado la isla y han pasado varios días. Ya no estoy seguro de que únicamente tiene pesadillas por el susto de tener su brazo roto….ese hombre debe haberle hecho algo más. Revisé su cuerpo por otras heridas mientras dormía pero no hallé nada. No puedo ayudarle si no habla conmigo.

"Ya te sientes mejor?" Kamanosuke mueve su cabecita para decir que sí y bosteza. Otra cosa que ha cambiado en estos días es que ya no habla mucho, como si tuviera miedo de decir algo de aquello que me quiere ocultar. Esto no puede seguir así. No voy a permitir que este incidente le cambie por completo del maravilloso niño que es. Me recuesto en la cama, con mi espalda apoyada en la cabecera y le siento a él sobre mi abdomen. Kamanosuke se acomoda mejor allí y me mira algo cansado pero curioso.

"Sé que no quieres contarme lo que pasó ese día que te lastimaste el brazo, pero no puedo verte sufrir así sin hacer nada Kamanosuke. Estas pesadillas, este temor que sientes de salir de aquí, todo eso no pasará a menos que hables de lo que sucedió ese día. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. O es que acaso no confías en mí?" sé que ése es un golpe bajo pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Él se pone muy triste y su labio inferior tiembla un poco. Dice bajito que sí confía en mí, que no es por eso que no me cuenta. Me pide perdón, sollozando un poco…..tampoco quiero eso. Sobo su carita y él se inclina hacia mi mano, como haría un gatito.

"Entonces dime, Kamanosuke. No importa lo que haya pasado, no voy a molestarme contigo, te lo prometo. Alguien te hizo daño, no es culpa tuya. Sólo quiero ayudarte…." Mi hijo se queda callado. No sé que piensa pero se ve muy cansado, producto de las malas noches sin dormir. Finalmente puedo ver en sus ojos que ha tomado una decisión.

"Quiero…..quiero que me prometas otra cosa primero….." uh? esto no me lo esperaba. Le respondo que primero quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme. Él toma aire y levanta la vista para verme bien.

"Después que te diga lo que pasó…..quien fue el que hizo esto…prométeme que no irás a buscarle…" entonces el conoce a la persona que le atacó. Es alguien que yo conozco también. Le pregunto por qué me pide tal cosa, por qué no quiere que castigue a su agresor pero Kamanosuke se cierra diciendo que no me contará nada si no le prometo eso. Puede haber sido un accidente y no quiere meter a esa persona en problemas? No, imposible, de ser así no estaría tan asustado….o sí? Tal vez tenga miedo de lo que le haré a ese individuo de ser así, sin importar de quien se trate…no, no creo que sea eso….Muy a mi pesar, le doy mi palabra que no buscaré a esa persona. También me dice que no puedo decirle que le conté si le veo….esa es otra promesa aparte pero no se lo hago ver….esto me va gustando menos a cada minuto. Le doy mi palabra.

"….yo fui por mi gorro, recuerdas?...se fue más lejos de lo que creía pero le encontré en el espacio que separaba dos casas…allí fue que alguien apareció delante de mí…" Kamanosuke aprieta su pequeño puño cogiendo mi ropa, tenso como si estuviera viviendo eso de nuevo, así que sobo sus lados para relajarle. Por un segundo flaqueo y pienso en detenerle para no tener que verle así pero no lo hago pues necesita decir esto o las pesadillas continuarán.

"yo quise irme pero el señor me cogió de la cara así que no pude. Comenzó a decirme varias cosas que no entendí bien pero me dieron mucho miedo. Me apretaba muy fuerte la cara y me dolía pero no pude hacer que me suelte. Me cogió del cuello y ya no pude llamar por ti. En verdad quería pedir ayuda, iba a gritar pero no pude! Créeme, papá….." le aseguro que creo lo que me dice y eso le calma un poco. Kamanosuke sabe que no debe irse con extraños, que debe escapar de ellos o bien gritar por ayuda. Estoy contento que haya querido hacer eso, aunque lamento que no haya podido hacerlo.

"Cogió mi brazo entre sus dedos, me apretó fuerte y luego escuché un crack. Me dolió mucho pero la mano en mi cuello no dejó que saliera ningún sonido de mi boca. Me puse a llorar y el señor se burló de mí. Dijo que me rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo si no dejaba de llorar! Eso me asustó más…..me llamó cosas feas y me lamió la cara, no recuerdo por qué…tenía tanto miedo…quería volver contigo, papá, pero no podía…..perdón….." le atraigo a mi pecho y dejo que llore allí. Le aseguro que no hay nada por lo que deba disculparse, que no fue culpa suya, besando su frente, abrazándole con mucho cuidado para no lastimar su brazo roto. Eso le hace que su llanto se vuelva menos fuerte.

"El señor dijo que si te contaba algo iba a matarte delante de mí y luego iba a matarme también…yo no quiero que mueras…..no quie-ro…..ahora se va a enterar que te dije y va a venir…..perdón…" Kamanosuke sigue hablando pero no comprendo nada a causa de su llanto. Primero intento que deje de llorar para que pueda escucharme bien. Le aseguro que nada de lo que le haya dicho ese hombre es cierto, nada; le explico que sólo le dijo esas cosas para asustarle y obligarle a permanecer callado, que todo era mentira. Ese desgraciado! Romperle el brazo estuvo mal, pero aterrorizarle de esta manera es de lo peor. Cuando le ponga las manos encima!

"Kamanosuke, aunque viniera a buscarme como dices, tú sabes que puedo defenderme muy bien. Un fulano cualquiera nunca podría-"

"él dijo que ya había peleado contigo! Dijo que esa vez casi te mata…que por eso tenías esa cicatriz en tu espalda, de la que no me cuentas nada…dijo que tú le sacaste un ojo pero que casi morías en la pelea…..eso me asustó mucho….yo no quiero que te mueras…..no le digas que te dije, papá, lo prometiste…"

….acaso….acaso está hablando de Ronrak? Él fue el bastardo que le hizo esto?! Ahora entiendo el porqué de este ataque sin sentido. Ya sabía que ese malnacido iba a tomar represalias contra mí por lo de su ojo pero esperaba que no tuviera el atrevimiento de atacar a Kamanosuke, no mientras yo estaba cerca. Este es un desafío directo! Amenazó a Kamanosuke para que no hable pero sabía muy bien que vería las marcas en su cuello. Miserable! Lo que más me molesta es saber que nos debe haber estado vigilando desde hace tiempo y yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Tiemblo de rabia y de pensar que pudo haber matado a Kamanosuke en ese instante. No sé por qué no lo hizo. Tal vez sólo ha querido enviarme un mensaje mientras prepara algo peor, no lo sé. No puedo pensar con claridad en estos momentos…quiero destrozar su cuerpo antes de romperle el cuello y arrojarlo al mar por atreverse a tocar a mi hijo. Ese hijo de put-

"papá?..." Kamanosuke me mira preocupado, tirando de mi polo para llamar mi atención. No….no puedo hacer nada…..se lo prometí a él. Si busco a Ronrak ahora y le desafío, Kamanosuke se culpará por lo que pueda resultar de la pelea y peor aún, ya no confiará más en mí. Además, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, no estoy muy seguro de poder vencerle, no ahora al menos, aunque lo intentaría por vengar a mi hijo, más no es eso lo que él quiere ni lo que necesita de mí.

Ronrak está contando con haber aterrorizado a Kamanosuke lo suficiente como para perturbarme. Seguramente en algún momento me buscará y preguntará por él para provocarme. Si le hago ver que sé lo que pasó, va a pensar que le tengo miedo al no haber ido a confrontarle y definitivamente seguirá provocándome o peor aún, molestando a Kamanosuke. Por otro lado, si ve lo mal que ha dejado a Kamanosuke luego de atacarle, las consecuencias podrían ser aún peores….debo remediar esto ahora…..

"bebé, voy a contarte algo pero no quiero que lo vayas divulgando por allí, entendido? Es sólo para ti pues no quiero que sigas teniendo miedo de lo que te dijo ese hombre." Kamanosuke me mira atento, limpiándose la cara con su manga. Me preguntar qué significa divulgar. "quiere decir contarle a otros lo que voy a decirte. No puedes hacer eso, ok?" Kamanosuke promete no contarle a nadie.

"Es verdad que ese hombre y yo nos enfrentamos antes, cuando yo era más joven. Seguro que le recuerdas porque vino al barco aquella vez y te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado de él. Su nombre es Ronrak. Por aquel entonces yo aún no era capitán de este barco. Ronrak tenía un barco, era el capitán y yo formaba parte de su tripulación, al menos así fue por un tiempo. Él gusta de infundir miedo en aquellos que le rodean y como yo no me dejé, un día decidió enfrentarme. No te voy a negar que la pelea fue dura y salí herido pero no morí, ni estaba al borde de la muerte como te hizo creer. La pelea terminó cuando quemé y arranqué su ojo, pues sus hombres se lo llevaron de allí luego. Como ellos eran muchos y yo estaba muy herido, me retiré de ese lugar también…" siento una punzada en el pecho al tener que mentirle de esta manera. No puedo decirle que en verdad fue un milagro que no haya muerto desangrado luego de la pelea. Abandonado en una isla donde no conocía a nadie, no había a quien pudiera confiarle mis cuidados así que tuve que hacerlo solo. Si no hubiese conseguido coger su ojo cuando me atravesó por la espalda, obligándole a soltarme, no estaría contando esta historia ahora.

"…entonces…..entonces él no puede matarte?" eso es muy difícil de responder, pero necesito hacerlo de tal manera que no cause más daño.

"No te voy a mentir, Ronrak es muy fuerte, y ahora debe serlo aún más. Sin embargo, yo también me he vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo. No me derrotó en aquel entonces, es muy probable que no pueda hacerlo ahora, pero no te puedo asegurar nada. Sólo sé que no pienso dejar que te vuelva a poner un dedo encima, entiendes? Ronrak es sólo un cobarde que prefiere atacar a un niño como tú en lugar de enfrentarme directamente. No temas por mí, sólo mantente alejado de él…." Kamanosuke promete que se alejará de ese sujeto y sonríe un poco. Él me necesita a su lado, no quiere venganza sólo la certeza que no le voy a dejar. Si le doy eso creo que se pondrá mejor….por más ganas que tenga de destrozar a ese miserable.

"Te prometí no ir a buscarle ni mencionarle el asunto así que no lo voy a hacer pero sólo lo hago por ti, porque decidiste confiar en mí a pesar de estar asustado. Quiero que siempre puedas confiar en mí cuando te pase algo que no puedas controlar, entiendes? Ahora sólo deseo que puedas dormir tranquilo sabiendo que voy a estar contigo cada vez que despiertes en la mañana." Kamanosuke sonríe ampliamente y me da las gracias, no comprendo muy bien por qué. Se ve más calmado y contento. Conversamos sobre otras cosas más alegres y veo como el niño que tanto adoro vuelve poco a poco, con el paso de los minutos. Cuando empieza a bostezar, le acomodo mejor al lado mío y apago las luces.

Todavía tengo unas ganas enormes de matar a ese maldito, lenta y dolorosamente, pero la paz que siento al ver a Kamanosuke más recompuesto es mayor. Espero que sólo sueñe con los conejos y las comadrejas que tanto le gustan lo que queda de la noche, y despierte feliz como suele hacerlo…

**Kakei's POV**

A pesar de tener su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, Kamanosuke corre y se divierte en la cubierta del barco como si estuviera perfectamente sano. Su cambio de actitud fue desconcertante, literalmente de la noche a la mañana. Pasó de un estado casi taciturno a uno más alegre, como en realidad es, con la salida del sol, tiempo atrás. En pocos días volvió a ser el Kamanosuke de siempre. Ya han pasado semanas de aquello. Obviamente tenía que conversar con Jinpachi sobre esta súbita mejoría de su parte pero no estaba preparado para lo que tenía que decirme.

Me reveló que había conseguido que Kamanosuke le diera el nombre de su agresor. Saber que Ronrak fue el responsable hizo tanto congelar como hervir la sangre en mis venas. A pesar del terror que ese sujeto infunde en mí, estaba dispuesto a salir a enfrentarle si eso era lo que Jinpachi quería, y estaba seguro que eso era lo que me iba a pedir pero no fue así. Le había prometido al niño que a cambio de su confesión, él no buscaría a ese forajido. Sorprendentemente, eso fue lo que hizo mi amigo. "_Si no cumplo mi palabra, Kamanosuke nunca va a volver a confiarme nada así de importante. A pesar de estar muy asustado me lo dijo y ahora ya está mejor. Es todo lo que importa."_ En verdad Kamanosuke está mejor, ha vuelto a ser el de antes, pero nosotros no.

Jinpachi y yo no comprendemos muy bien lo que ese infeliz se proponía y eso nos pone nerviosos, aunque lo más seguro es que sea una prueba para ver cómo reaccionamos, tanto nosotros como Kamanosuke, para preparar algo más siniestro en nuestra contra. Kamanosuke les dice a todos que se rompió el brazo por subir a un árbol sin avisarnos y caer mal desde arriba. La mayoría le cree pero no Marko, quien me mira misteriosamente aunque no me pregunta nada. Debe sospechar algo. Kamanosuke no sabe que Jinpachi me ha contado sobre lo que hablaron así que debo fingir que le creo también, debe ser eso lo que hace sospechar más a Marko.

"_Papá no le tiene miedo a ese hombre malo pero me ha prometido que no le dirá que hablé, así que no le va a pasar nada malo. Ves, Hiro? Papá es valiente, así que yo también no voy a tener miedo si vuelvo a ver a ese hombre malo pues papá va a estar conmigo, lo ha prometido. Dice que es un cobarde porque me atacó a mí y no a él, y creo que tiene razón, pero igual no quiero que luchen y se haga daño por mi culpa…."_ Escuché decir a Kamanosuke un día cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación de Jinpachi, para invitar a mi sobrino a ver la nueva mercancía. Hacía tiempo que el niño no hablaba con su muñeco pero supongo que necesitaba alguien a quien confiarle sus pensamientos. Nada mejor que un viejo *amigo*. Me ha quedado claro que si bien se asustó mucho cuando Ronrak rompió su brazo fue la amenaza de matar a su padre si hablaba lo que le dio más miedo y provocaba esas pesadillas. A mi parecer sus prioridades están mal pero no parece que haya algo que pueda hacer al respecto.

Jinpachi estuvo muy intranquilo durante los días posteriores a la confesión de Kamanosuke, intentando ocultar la manera casi paranoica en que buscaba por todos lados alguna señal de que estuviéramos siendo vigilados por Ronrak o alguno de sus hombres. Yo estaba igual pero no podía ocultarlo muy bien así que no bajé del barco esos primeros días. Acordamos que lo mejor sería aparentar que no sabíamos nada del asunto si nos lo encontrábamos para que no se hiciera la idea que su ataque causó algún efecto en Kamanosuke y decidiera molestarle más. Cuando mi amigo habló con el niño para que actuara normal, sin demostrar temor cuando viera a Ronrak nuevamente, explicándole los motivos detrás de ello, Kamanosuke aceptó de inmediato, para nada perturbado.

"_No creo que vuelva a buscarme, no ahora. Dijo que iba a esperar a que fuese mayor para hacer no sé qué conmigo. Pero cuando sea más grande ya no seré un niño así que podré defenderme y no dejaré que me rompa el brazo. Es un tipo muy raro…"_ esto sí que perturbó mucho a Jinpachi y a mí, cuando me lo contó luego, bastante! Jinpachi le hizo recordar sobre su promesa de nunca buscar ni mucho menos enfrentarse solo contra Ronrak. Kamanosuke respondió con un feliz "_ok, papá_" y se fue a jugar como si nada.

Sé perfectamente lo que ese infeliz pretende hacer con Kamanosuke cuando crezca y eso me eriza la piel. No se lo vamos a permitir, desde luego, pero tener conocimiento de las perversiones de ese hombre y su *apetito* insano hacia los adolescentes…..es perturbador. De todas formas, eso no excluye la posibilidad de que se atreva a hacer algo antes de que Kamanosuke sea un adolescente, algo como lo que hizo con su brazo. Nos tomó varios días calmarnos para seguir con el plan de mantener las apariencias. Todavía no nos hemos encontrado con el pirata pero a donde vamos siempre averiguamos sobre su paradero para mantenernos fuera de su camino…..por lo menos mientras se le quitan las ganas asesinas a mi amigo de enfrentarle.

Desafortunadamente un hueso roto demora en sanar así que Kamanosuke pasó su cumpleaños con el brazo entablillado. Se queja de que le pica pero en general lo ha tomado muy bien. No dejó de hacer las cosas que le gustan durante la visita que hicimos a una isla del sur. Le gustan las cosas y los animales extraños así que le llevamos a ver eso. A pesar de no poder usar su brazo izquierdo la pasó bien allí e incluso probó varios de los juegos que se ofrecían en aquel lugar. Paseamos, comimos, pasamos la noche en el pueblo…..fue interesante. Le gustaron mucho sus regalos, la torta de Marko y en general fue un bonito día. Ya ha cumplido 7 años. Cómo vuela el tiempo!

"Mira tío! Casi le doy!" exclama Kamanosuke, volviendo a poner una piedrita en la honda que le dimos en su cumpleaños. Está intentando darle a unas botellas apiladas en fila más adelante. Además que se divierte haciéndolo, Jinpachi dice que es buena preparación para cuando maneje armas de fuego y requiera tener buena puntería. Claro que como no puede usarla con un solo brazo, Ju-Mei coge la honda por él mientras mi sobrino la carga con la piedrita, apunta y dispara. Ju-Mei será callado y algo retraído pero nunca se niega a ayudar al niño con lo que puede, inclusive con cosas muy simples. Generalmente ni siquiera hay que pedírselo, él se anticipa a lo que Kamanosuke o Jinpachi puedan necesitar y lo hace. Obviamente le es de mucha ayuda a Marko pero no se limita sólo a la cocina. Es un buen muchacho.

La honda es casi como un juguete pero bien utilizada puede servirle a Kamanosuke para defenderse, tal vez no de tipos como Ronrak pero sí de otros. Jinpachi ha decidido que es momento de empezar a entrenar a Kamanosuke en lo que se refiere a combate. Tal vez no con armas de fuego, ni cuchillos todavía pero sí con otro tipo de elementos y entrenamiento físico en general, para que su cuerpo se adapte instintivamente a lo que irá a afrontar en una pelea real. Kamanosuke nunca se niega a hacer lo que le pide su padre pero igual Jinpachi no quiere que se vea presionado a aprender esto, quiere que lo vea como un juego, por lo menos ahora que aún es pequeño. Todavía se esconde en el cuarto de Jinpachi mientras nos enfrentamos a otras embarcaciones en altamar, eso no cambiará aunque empiece a entrenar. Es muy niño aún.

"_Yo no voy a criar un soldado. Sólo quiero que aprenda a defenderse, eso es todo. No voy a poner un arma en sus manos hasta que esté listo. No pienso obligarle tampoco."_ Fue lo que me dijo cuando hablamos del tema. La vida que llevamos es peligrosa, por eso es necesario que aprenda a pelear, sin embargo no estoy seguro de cuáles sean sus capacidades naturales para ello. No todos nacen para ser guerreros y, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, Kamanosuke no parece tener lo que se necesita para ser un guerrero. Tal vez estoy siendo muy injusto con él pues aún es un niño pequeño pero está la posibilidad. Admito que es valiente y aguerrido (se defiende con todo lo que tiene) y hasta el momento ha demostrado un gran entusiasmo por hacer lo que sea necesario para convertirse en pirata como su padre pero…nah! tal vez con nuestra ayuda pueda conseguirlo.

Yoshi avista tierra y eso me hace temblar involuntariamente. Hemos llegado a Ueda. Generalmente eso produce en mí paz y tranquilidad pero no ahora. Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Rokuro al ver a Kamanosuke con su brazo inmovilizado, las miles de preguntas que hará…..posiblemente nos recriminará el haber permitido que le sucediera aquello. Kamanosuke va a insistir en que fue el producto de una caída, sin embargo eso no quita nuestra culpa por haberle perdido de vista un segundo. Seguramente Rokuro le va a mimar más que de costumbre cuando le vea así…..suerte la suya…..no sé que será de Jinpachi ni de mí…

**Yukimura's POV**

Los niños juegan tranquilamente en una esquina del cuarto con unos maderos para armar. Eso fue idea de Rokuro, como regalo para el pequeño Kamanosuke. Qué suerte tengo de tenerle a mi lado! A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido qué darle. Los niños me parecen entretenidos hasta cierto punto pero en verdad no sé relacionarme con ellos muy bien. Me gusta divertirme CON ellos más que divertirles, pues tienen las reacciones más graciosas a lo que digo o hago. Sin embargo, Rokuro es mucho más feliz ahora que Sasuke vive en el castillo. Las visitas de Kamanosuke también le entusiasman mucho, y eso al final me pone contento también.

Sasuke ayuda a Kamanosuke a pararse aunque el niño no se lo ha pedido, y se queda muy cerca suyo mientras coloca una pieza en la cima de aquello que han construido, como temiendo que se fuera a caer o algo así. No lo diré en voz alta pues Rokuro podría molestarse conmigo pero creo que Sasuke está enamorado del niño pelirrojo. Dice que le quiere como a un hermanito pero yo creo que está enamorado de él; un enamoramiento infantil e inocente claro, pero allí está. Un día insinué algo de ello y recibí un codazo en las costillas, así que no pienso volver a repetirlo. El tiempo dirá si estos sentimientos que comparten florecerán en algo mayor o se quedarán allí. Lo que sí es obvio es que nuestro Sasuke está muy preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeño amigo y no piensa dejarle solo en ningún momento.

Kamanosuke parece disfrutar la atención extra que recibe no sólo de su compañero de juegos sino también de Rokuro. Mi joven amante casi les cae encima a Jinpachi y Kakei, pidiendo explicaciones sobre lo que pasó con el brazo del niño. Los dos piratas no se defendieron y la verdad parecían sentirse muy mal por todo el asunto a pesar de haber ocurrido varias semanas atrás. _"No fue culpa de papá ni de mi tío….yo no hice caso y me caí del árbol porque soy torpe…."_ Rokuro volteó a ver al pequeño niño y su carita compungida terminó por calmarle, así que luego fuimos a ayudarles a instalarse y después salimos a comer. Tan sólo yo alcancé a escuchar cuando Sasuke le murmuraba a su amiguito _"pero si tú sabes trepar muy bien….."_

No se van lejos cuando juegan en el bosque pero no siempre les estamos viendo cuando podemos escucharles. Sasuke me cuenta a veces lo que hacen juntos, cuando no les estoy viendo, y una de esas cosas es trepar. Desde que Sasuke le enseñara a Kamanosuke a trepar es una de las cosas que más gusta hacer, sin embargo como es pequeño aún, no permitimos que suba muy alto. Por ello no me sorprendió escuchar cuando Kamanosuke le respondió a su amiguito que subió más alto de lo que debía, pisó mal y se cayó sobre su brazo. Aunque es una explicación perfectamente razonable, no estoy muy convencido de que sea la verdad….no sé por qué….

"prompt!" aquello tan alto que estaban construyendo con los maderos ha caído al suelo, haciendo que todos volteemos a verles. Al parecer Kamanosuke ha golpeado sin querer la estructura con su brazo entablillado. El niño parece algo mortificado por haber hecho eso así que Sasuke le convence de armar otra cosa más baja, como un barco. Esta proposición entusiasma al niño y se ponen a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. Si hay algo que Kamanosuke ama son los barcos…..cada vez se parece más a su padre…..

Los adultos conversamos sobre nimiedades mientras les escuchamos jugar. Es una tarde tranquila y apacible, a pesar de la lluvia. No llueve mucho, sólo un ligero aguacero que refresca el ambiente pero nos obliga a permanecer dentro del castillo. Es agradable….si tan sólo pudiera encender mi kiseru sería perfecto pero apenas intento cogerlo, Rokuro me da un lapo en la mano….ni modo…..en la noche me las cobraré, cada lapo por un beso…

* * *

_Un capítulo tranquilo, más o menos :) El pequeño Kamanosuke ya tiene 7 años :D qué pasará después?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	24. I: Chapter 24: The grieving panther

_Entre corchetes […] va lo que hablan Jinpachi y Kamanosuke en otro idioma :)_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Se siente raro….." le digo a papá y a mi tío una vez que han retirado esas cosas que aprisionaban mi brazo. Papá se acerca más para tocar mi brazo y creo que me duele un poco cuando lo mueve, no estoy seguro…..Me pide que abra y cierre la mano y luego él mueve mi brazo de arriba abajo. Lo siento más ligero….creo….no sé…

"Es sólo impresión tuya ya que no lo has usado en mucho tiempo. No te preocupes por eso, bebé, tu brazo está curado." Dice papá dejando ir mi brazo y sobando mi cabeza con su mano. Sí, debe ser eso. Tío dice que la sensación se me pasará con el tiempo. Tampoco es que me moleste tanto. Papá me dice para ir arriba y yo le sigo. Estamos navegando (una nueva palabra que aprendí!) hacia unas islas lejanas -tropicales las llama papá- pues quiere enseñarme como es por allí. Dice que hay muchos animales que no conozco así que quiero llegar pronto!

Al llegar a cubierta los demás piratas me saludan y me felicitan por mi brazo ya sano. No tuve nada que ver con eso (se curó solo) pero me gusta que lo hagan. Gorki me pide que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez y no intente subir a árboles demasiado altos. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no decirle que no fue culpa mía. Ese tipo malo, que tiene un nombre raro, es el responsable! Pero es mejor que no sepan pues no debía haberle dicho a nadie sobre él, ni siquiera a papá aunque me siento mejor luego de contarle. Ha prometido que no irá a buscarle así que está bien. No quiero que pelee con ese tipo malo por mi culpa pues puede salir lastimado aunque no muera.

Marko es el único que no pareció creerme cuando conté que me caí de un árbol. Me volvió a preguntar si en verdad había pasado eso, una vez que nos quedamos solos en la cocina. Yo me puse nervioso y me sentí mal pues no me gusta mentirle pero lo hice y no volvió a preguntarme. No sé si me ha creído. De todas formas no pienso quedarme solo de nuevo con ese hombre malo. Papá dice que si volvemos a verlo en algún momento debo actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido para que no vea que le tengo miedo. Si papá está conmigo entonces no tendré miedo así que no será problema. Como me dijo, ese señor es un cobarde que le gusta maltratar niños porque no pueden defenderse.

Cuando le conté a papá –hace poco- que de todas formas ese hombre me dio mucho miedo cuando me rompió el brazo en aquel callejón, papá me dijo que era normal que me sintiera así pues me hizo mucho daño y me dijo cosas horribles para asustarme pero que a pesar de eso había sido muy valiente para contarle lo que había pasado. No le conté las cosas feas que me dijo, sobre que lloraba como una niña, pues me dio vergüenza pero le pregunté si pensaba que era valiente a pesar de haberme puesto a llorar. _"Sólo te he visto llorar cuando estás muy triste o en respuesta a un tremendo dolor. Nunca por cualquier cosa. Y aunque no fuera así, no tiene nada de malo. Eres un niño."_ Dijo que era el niño más valiente que conocía. Eso me puso muy contento!

Papá también me dijo que llorar no era signo de debilidad sino que estaba sufriendo mucho, y que por eso no le gustaba verme llorar. Yo nunca he visto llorar a papá y tampoco quiero verle así pues significaría que está sufriendo mucho…..aunque sí le he visto triste. A quien he visto llorar bastante es a Sasuke, aunque no siempre porque esté triste; también cuando se pone contento, llora. _"Es un chico sensible"_ me dijo Rokuro alguna vez. Ser sensible no es lo mismo que ser débil, me explicó también, y estoy de acuerdo. Sasuke no es ningún cobarde, aunque sí le asustan algunas cosas, como a mí, pero igual las hace si se lo pido, como explorar cuevas oscuras. Una vez que paseábamos, nos topamos con un escorpión y eso me asustó mucho. A Sasuke le asustan mucho esos animales pero igual se le acercó y lo mató con un palo cuando vio que iba a atacarme. Yo me quedé quieto de miedo pues no sabía qué hacer.

Sasuke es mi mejor amigo! Ahora que tengo el brazo curado podremos jugar a más cosas cuando vaya a visitarle al castillo de nuevo! La última vez que fuimos, hace unas semanas, luego de mi cumpleaños, yo todavía estaba con el brazo vendado así que no podía hacer muchas cosas, pero Sasuke igual se quedó conmigo para hacerme compañía. Le pregunté si no se aburría de quedarse conmigo ya que no podíamos jugar como otras veces pero él respondió que no. _"Te veo muy poco así que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible antes de que te vayas de nuevo. Lo que hagamos juntos no interesa….además….nunca me aburro contigo…"_ Su cara se puso muy roja en ese momento, siempre le pasa eso pero no me incomoda. A mí también me gusta su compañía!

Él es muy bueno conmigo. Nunca se mostró fastidiado cuando, por culpa de mi brazo malo, derrumbaba las cosas que armábamos (piezas de madera para armar, un regalo de Rokuro) o necesitaba ayuda para cosas tan simples como servirme agua o peinarme. En su lugar, siempre estaba allí para ayudarme, por eso papá dejó que nos quedáramos jugando hasta muy tarde en la noche en el mismo cuarto. Se hizo tan tarde que nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta! Amanecimos en el mismo futón, Amaheru vino a despertarnos. Es muy lista, entró por la ventana! Sasuke me ayudó a peinarme hasta que vino papá a prepararme para ir a desayunar. La pasé muy bien esos días que nos quedamos, a pesar de mi brazo roto.

Sasuke y yo caminamos cerca del río, por la orilla, recogiendo piedritas. Cuando veía una piedra bonita me agachaba, la recogía con mi brazo bueno y se la daba a Sasuke quien la guardaba en su bolso. Tal vez no sería tan emocionante como deslizarnos por la colina pero fue divertido. Conversamos todo el camino! Sasuke es muy amable pero creo que se preocupa mucho. Cada vez que había un charco o parecía que perdía el equilibrio, se colocaba muy pegado a mí para evitar que me resbalara o cayera. Pensé que lo hacía porque creía que era torpe pero él me dijo que únicamente no quería que me hiciera daño. Cuando vio mi brazo vendado se puso muy triste así que si dejar que me ayude le hace sentir mejor, está bien por mí.

No me gusta ocultarle cosas a papá pero hay cosas que no le digo pues no quiero que se preocupe por nada. Como dijo que fue valiente al contarle sobre lo que ese hombre malo me hizo, días después tomé valor y le conté sobre las veces que le ví siguiéndonos. Papá me pidió que nunca volviera a ocultarle información como ésa, sin importar si no estoy completamente seguro. No se molestó pues le dije que no quería preocuparle pero igual prometí no volverlo a hacer. Aún así, hay cosas que sólo Sasuke sabe pero que no me siento mal en ocultarle a los mayores, pues no son malas. Por ejemplo, cuando Sasuke y yo vamos a explorar cuevas o hacemos alguna otra cosa que no deberíamos pero que no es tan peligrosa. _"No diré nada siempre y cuando vayamos juntos….no quiero que te pase nada malo…"_ me dijo Sasuke la primera vez.

No es nada muy peligroso ni malo, sólo que nos han pedido que no lo hagamos sin un adulto presente pero yo quiero explorar por mi cuenta también. Sasuke se resiste al principio pero al final me acompaña, así me siento mejor al hacer esas cosas pues él está conmigo. No nos demoramos mucho así que nadie se da cuenta y todos están felices. Mientras guardemos el secreto todo estará bien! Amaheru también viene con nosotros. Entre ella y yo siempre terminamos por convencer a Sasuke! Por eso me agrada tanto.

"Papá! Quiero ver el mar. Me levantas?" he crecido desde que llegué a vivir aquí pero todavía no puedo ver por encima de la baranda del barco sin subirme a una caja o a un barril pero papá no quiere que haga eso, así que siempre le pido a él o a mi tío ayudar para ver el mar. Papá me levanta y me para sobre una caja para luego colocarse a mi lado, sujetándome de la cintura. Me apoyo con ambas manos sobre la baranda para inclinarme hacia adelante y poder ver las olas chocar contra el barco. Me gusta tanto el mar! Un ave viene volando y se para en la baranda, cerca de nosotros. Ya debemos estar cerca de la costa! Converso con papá mientras vemos el océano hasta que Yoshi grita desde arriba, tierra!.

Bajo de la caja y papá dice que aliste mis cosas. Voy corriendo hasta nuestro cuarto y meto mis ropas y otras cosas más dentro del bolso. Las cosas de papá ya están allí. Tío viene y me pregunta si ya estoy listo, levantando el bolso. Le digo que falta algo más. Voy corriendo a la cocina donde Marko me recibe con una sonrisa. Me saluda y me entrega un paquete bien envuelto y calientito.

"Gracias! Está todo?" Marko soba mi cabeza riendo y me mete un bollito de arroz en la boca. Sabe tan rico!

"Claro que está todo lo que me pediste! Ve y pásenla bien!" Mientras estoy saliendo de la cocina Ju-Mei me alcanza una bolsita. Casi me había olvidado de esto! Le doy las gracias y corro hasta donde está papá. Ya hemos anclado en el puerto y él está dando instrucciones a mi tío sobre cosas del barco. Tío le alcanza nuestro bolso y las cañas de pescar (la más pequeña es mía, un regalo de cumpleaños). Terminan de hablar, papá guarda nuestra comida en el bolso, coge mi mano y empezamos a bajar del barco. Tío se despide de nosotros y me pide que me porte bien. Yo siempre intento portarme bien!

"A dónde vamos a ir primero?! A un sitio interesante? Vamos, dime" no puedo aguantar mi entusiasmo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que papá y yo pasaremos un día solos (sin tío ni nadie más) y él me ha traído a este sitio tan extraño para divertirnos. Hay muchos árboles raros y plantas y aves de colores vivos y hace mucho calor! Papá ha prometido que nos bañaremos en el río. Nunca me he bañado en el río! Estoy muy emocionado! Es para celebrar que mi brazo está totalmente curado.

"Primero vamos a ir a ver un sanador para que te revise el brazo y luego pasearemos por el pueblo un rato, de acuerdo? Quiero estar completamente seguro que estás curado." Oh! Yo quería pasear primero…pero no importa. Papá dice que será una visita rápida y que luego iremos de paseo. La casa del sanador está casi en la entrada del pueblo. Hay algunas personas dentro de la casa. No me gusta como la gente me mira cuando paso pues me ponen nervioso. Me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Cojo fuerte la mano de papá y él voltea a verme y me sonríe, apretando un poco la mano como diciendo "no pasa nada"

El sanador es un hombre bajo y de ojos muy chiquitos. Papá me coloca sobre una mesa y me remanga el polo, dejando al descubierto mi brazo hasta el hombro. El sanador habla con papá en una lengua que no conozco. Coge mi brazo y lo aprieta un poco. No me duele pero igual volteo a ver a papá para preguntarle lo que hace el señor. Papá dice que sólo está revisándome y soba mi mejilla con su mano y eso me calma. El sanador mueve mi brazo un poco más y finalmente me deja. No sé por qué pero levanto mis brazos y papá entiende que quiero que me cargue. Mientras le tengo cogido por el cuello con mis brazos me dice al oído que eso es todo. Le paga al sanador y salimos de allí.

"Qué pasó? No te agradó el señor?" muevo la cabeza negativamente y papá me besa en la frente. Caminamos por el pueblo y poco a poco me voy olvidando del hombre de ojos pequeños…no sé, creo que tenía miedo que dijera que mi brazo estaba aún mal y malograra todo el día…..no me gusta cuando no entiendo lo que hablan otros…..El pueblo está lleno de gente. Pronto mi malestar queda atrás y miro con mayor atención lo que hay a mi alrededor. Hay tantas cosas bonitas!

Entramos a una tienda y le pido a papá que me coloque en el suelo. Una cosa de varios tubitos llama mi atención. La cojo y el vendedor comienza a decirme cosas que no entiendo. Papá me explica que debo soplar los tubitos y eso hago. Música sale de allí! Le pido a papá para llevar dos (una para mí y otra para Sasuke) y él dice que sí. Esto le va a encantar! A Amaheru también!

Seguimos paseando por el pueblo hasta que casi es hora de almorzar. Salimos de allí y caminamos por entre los árboles. Papá golpea unos árboles altos y dos cosas redondas y grandes caen al suelo! Recojo una y papá la otra. Me dice que se llaman cocos y que tienen agua dentro. En serio?! Lo muevo y de verdad escucho agua pero es muy duro y no puedo romperlo. Papá dice que lo abrirá luego. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un río. Nos sentamos sobre una roca y sacamos nuestras cañas de pescar. Papá me pide que le alcance las carnadas y eso hago. Ju-Mei ha escogido carnadas muy buenas! Seguro atraparemos muchos peces con ellas!

"Recuerdas como ponerlas en el anzuelo?" respondo inmediatamente que sí y papá me alcanza una carnada para que la coloque en mi caña. Me felicita cuando lo hago bien. La última vez pesqué un pez muy chico, espero hacerlo mejor ahora! Cojo la caña como me enseñó papá y lanzo la cuerda al agua. La cojo fuerte para que no se me escape como la última vez. Quiero que papá esté orgulloso de lo bien que he aprendido lo que me enseñó! Este río tiene muchos peces así que no demoramos en pescar algo. Mi pez es bien grande! Casi me jala hacia adelante pero con la ayuda de papá lo sacamos del agua y lo ponemos en la red. Luego de un tiempo deja de moverse.

Papá pesca otro pez más y lo ponemos junto al otro. Eso será suficiente como comida! Como ya tengo mucha hambre, voy rápido a recoger leña mientras papá descama los peces. Yo todavía no sé hacerlo pues Marko insiste en que soy muy joven para *jugar* con sus cuchillos. Papá está de acuerdo con él. Ha prometido enseñarme cuando cumpla nueve años así que sólo debo esperar. Termino de traer la leña y papá la acomoda para prenderle fuego. Él puede prender la leña usando su poder pero quiere que yo practique haciéndolo por mi cuenta. Lo intento por un buen rato pero no me sale. Por qué no me sale?! Hago lo que me dice…..qué estoy haciendo mal?

"Ey, no te pongas así. Sólo tienes que seguir intentándolo hasta que le cojas el truco." Papá enciende el fuego con un chispazo. Quisiera poder hacer eso! Me alcanza un plato hondo con agua para que me lave las manos mientras él pone a cocinar los pescados. Como tengo sed, le alcanzo a papá un coco para que me muestre como abrir uno. Papá dice que puede partirlo pero que mejor es hacerle un hueco para tomar de allí. Saca un artefacto de su bolso, lo clava en el coco y comienza a girarlo. Cuando termina de hacer el hueco me lo alcanza y bebo de él. Sabe muy bien! Tiene bastante agua así que no lo acabo todo pero me gusta mucho.

"Por qué tiene agua dentro? Cómo llegó allí?" papá empieza a explicarme pero no entiendo bien, así que me cuenta un cuento sobre los cocos. Sabe tantas historias! No todo lo que me cuenta es verdad pero me gusta escuchar sus cuentos. Comemos lo que nos ha envuelto Marko mientras conversamos (principalmente bolitas de arroz). Cuando termina de cocinarse el pescado, papá lo coloca en un plato y me lo sirve. Espero a que se enfríe un poco antes de comerlo. Debo tener cuidado con las espinas pues se siente feo cuando una se te queda en la garganta. Papá termina de tomar su coco y lo rompe en dos, como si fuera papel! Saca trozos blancos de adentro, los tuesta al fuego y me da un pedazo.

"Prueba un poco. Si no te gusta me dices. A mi me gusta mucho." Dice papá, metiéndose un trozo a la boca. Hago lo mismo que él y lo mastico. Sabe diferente a cualquier cosa que haya comido antes pero está bien. Le pido más y él me mete uno en la boca. Yo cojo un trozo y se lo meto en la boca también, y él me coge en un medio abrazo y yo intento zafarme. Me gusta mucho jugar con él a las vencidas! Es diferente que con Sasuke pues papá es más grande y fuerte. Como hasta quedar lleno y papá dice que es hora de mi siesta. Apaga el fuego y se sienta recostado contra un árbol. Yo gateo hasta él y me echo a su lado, con mi cabeza sobre su muslo…..tengo sueño…..

[Duerme tranquilo que nada malo va a pasarte mientras esté aquí, hijo. Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?] papá habla a la vez que soba mi oreja derecha entre sus dedos, para luego acariciar mis cabellos y mi espalda….eso se siente tan bien…los pajaritos cantan sobre nuestras cabezas….me voy a quedar dormido…..

[mm-hhhmmm…yo también te quiero, papá…]

* * *

Cuando despierto, ya el sol no está en lo alto. Me estiro para despertarme bien y papá se ríe diciendo que parezco un gatito. Me pongo de pie y me trepo a su cuello, como si fuera gato y maúllo un poco pues eso le causa gracia. No es la primera vez que me lo dice. Papá juega más conmigo cuando estamos solos, como ahora o cuando nos quedamos en su cuarto. Me hace más mimos que cuando estamos frente a desconocidos o incluso frente a los demás señores del barco, al igual que mi tío Kakei. Mi tío me explicó una vez que debemos vernos fuertes frente a otros piratas para que no nos causen problemas y que por eso no pueden ser así conmigo todo el tiempo. Aunque no me lo hayan dicho, me he dado cuenta que en otros barcos pirata no hay niños. A veces hay mujeres pero nunca niños. No quiero que los otros piratas piensen que papá es débil por tenerme en su barco así que no me importa que sólo sea así de cariñoso conmigo cuando estamos solos. Siempre dice que me quiere y lo feliz que es de tenerme con él! Juega conmigo y me engríe mucho, con eso me basta.

Papá me levanta en el aire y parece que volara. Me hace cosquillas antes de ponerme en el suelo. Yo quiero hacerle cosquillas pero no puedo pues es muy alto así que trepo cogiéndome de sus ropas y él se ríe, diciendo que ahora más que nunca parezco un gatito. Me soba la cabeza y me pregunta si estoy listo para nadar en el río. Por supuesto que sí! Él y mi tío siempre me hacen esperar al menos una hora después de comer antes de entrar al agua, pues dicen que si no lo hago puedo sentirme mal. Ya pasó más de una hora así que está bien! Me desvisto rápido hasta quedar sólo con pantalones cortos. Papá se quita el polo y las botas, me coge de la mano y nos dirigimos a la orilla del río.

Apenas entro siento como el gua quiere arrastrarme lejos. Papá me pide que no tenga miedo pues él no va a soltarme del brazo en ningún momento. Me quedo quieto al lado de papá, sujetando fuerte su mano, viendo correr el agua. Los peces nadan a nuestros costados. Quiero coger uno pero se me escapa. Le pido a papá que entremos más al fondo. Él avanza unos pasos más. Me coge de ambas manos y dice que comience a chapotear. Aquí la corriente es más fuerte! Muevo mis pies y parece como si nadara contra el agua. Sumerjo mi cabeza bajo el agua y veo los peces pasar muy rápido por debajo de mí. Nadar aquí es tan divertido!

Papá y yo nos quedamos allí no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que me siento cansado de tanto jugar en el río y comienzo a temblar un poco pues corre algo de viento. Salimos del agua y papá me seca con una toalla. Me sienta al lado del fuego (vuelve a encender la fogata) hasta que me seco por completo, antes de vestirme y peinarme nuevamente. Luego de eso, apaga el fuego, recoge nuestras cosas, me levanta en brazos y caminamos de regreso al pueblo. Pasamos a ver a un señor amigo suyo. Mientras ellos conversan, yo permanezco a su lado, jugando con ese instrumento de viento que compré horas atrás. Cuando terminan de hablar, vamos a pasear por el pueblo de nuevo. Como ya está oscureciendo, tiendas que estaban cerradas en la mañana abren sus puertas. Papá me lleva a algunos de esos lugares, a comer algún dulce o ver unos animalitos muy graciosos, como los monos. Uno de ellos me quita mi dulce pero no me molesta que se lo coma.

Cuando ya todo el cielo está muy oscuro, papá dice que es hora de irnos. Me lleva cargado en brazos y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Hace calor incluso de noche, pero no tanto como de día, así que tan sólo el calor de papá me mantiene cómodo.

"Kamanosuke, te divertiste?" apenas puedo escuchar a papá hablar. Cuando me doy cuenta que no he soñado su pregunta, respondo….pero me cuesta mucho….

"….mm-hhhmmm…podemos hacerlo de nuevo otro día?... tal vez tío pueda venir con nosotros entonces….para que no se aburra…." Papá ríe un poco y acaricia mi espalda muy despacio.

"todas las veces que quieras….." es lo último que escucho decir antes de caer dormido….

**Jinpachi's POV**

El brazo de Kamanosuke está completamente curado ya (hace más de una semana que el sanador le dio el visto bueno) y mi hijo parece querer recuperar el tiempo perdido en que estuvo imposibilitado de jugar libremente. Si bien él es muy alegre y activo por naturaleza, ahora parece un pequeño torbellino sin control. No puede quedarse quieto. A mí me divierte mucho pero tiene loco a Kakei. Corre y juega hasta quedar exhausto para tan sólo tomar una siesta y volver a sus juegos. El barco parece quedarle chico ahora, así que procuro llevarle con nosotros a tierra firme cada vez que se puede.

"Mira papá! Llegué hasta aquí de alto!" Kamanosuke ha trepado hasta la tercera parte del mástil. Desde allí me saluda sonriendo mientras Kakei le mira preocupado desde abajo y le pide que se sujete al mástil con ambas manos. Le respondo el saludo elogiando su progreso bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Kakei. Él quiere seguramente que le obligue a permanecer quieto en un solo lugar y le baje de allí. Si bien también me preocupa que se caiga, no puedo dejarle encerrado en mi cuarto sólo para sentirme bien. Le estamos viendo así que está lo más seguro que puede estar aquí.

Kamanosuke desciende un poco del mástil y salta el resto del trayecto, cayendo sobre sus dos pies. Yoshi le felicita por su hazaña mientras Kakei pareciera que va a tener un paro cardiaco. Kamanosuke sale corriendo rumbo a la cocina, seguramente para ayudar a Marko con alguna cosa. Marko es muy bueno restringiendo lo que mi niño debe o no debe coger o hacer en la cocina (que es su dominio) así que aprovecho que está allí con él y Ju-Mei para relajarme fumando un cigarrillo….se siente tan bien…

"Ese chico…necesito vacaciones….." suspira cansado Kakei, parándose a mi lado derecho. Vacaciones…mmmm…. Espero que no me venga con lo de la otra vez, eso sobre quedarse un tiempo en Ueda para ayudar por allí….

_Flashback_

"_entonces quieres quedarte a servir a Yukimura?" respondo intentando no transmitir en mi pregunta el rechazo y enojo que su insinuación me provoca. Él es mi segundo al mando, mi amigo y la persona en que más confío, le necesito conmigo no sólo para cuidar del negocio sino también de Kamanosuke….pensé que él estaba satisfecho viviendo aquí como pirata…._

"_Qué? No! Nada de eso! Sólo estaba sugiriendo que tal vez podría pasar una temporada por allá, eso es todo. Kamanosuke ya está recuperado de su brazo y Rokuro me comentó la última vez que fuimos que se viene la época de cosecha y siempre necesitan ayuda extra durante ese tiempo…pensaba que podría asistirles en eso cuando volvamos allá en unas semanas más…eso es todo…" miro a Kakei un rato, evaluando sus palabras…..si bien creo lo que me dice, tengo el presentimiento que no me ha dicho todo. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que si bien gusta de vivir en el barco, siempre ha albergado la esperanza de volver a su vida de antes, trabajar al servicio de un Lord…no quisiera pensar que me pide esto para conseguir de a pocos aquello…..le necesito aquí, no puedo correr riesgos…._

"_Supongo que puedes hacerlo pero ya le había prometido a Kamanosuke que visitaríamos China luego de parar por Ueda, así que no podremos volver por ti en mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de meses. Podría cancelar los pedidos que he recibido para este importante viaje –no habría hecho ninguno si me hubieses avisado antes- pero tú vas a tener que explicarle por qué no vamos a ir." Kakei sabe que un viaje tan largo es bastante laborioso y que sin su ayuda no voy a poder ocuparme adecuadamente tanto de Kamanosuke como del negocio…_

"_Bueno, si es así, ni modo. No era tan importante tampoco, estoy seguro que Rokuro conseguirá ayuda como tras veces. Kamanosuke debe estar muy emocionado con este viaje, no quiero desilusionarlo…."_

_Fin del flashback_

Todavía no había conversado del viaje con Kamanosuke pero lo hice ese mismo día para tapar mi mentira. Vale decir que me sentí mal en mentirle de esa manera a Kakei pero su pedido me consternó mucho. Estoy seguro que su *pequeña estadía* pronto se convertiría en una más larga hasta que finalmente decidiría asentarse allí. Tal vez es egoísta de mi parte querer mantenerle aquí en el barco pero le necesito aquí, Kamanosuke también. Prometió ayudarme a cuidar de él, no puede abandonarme ahora.

"mmm…te prometo una cosa. Después que termine de hacer negocios en esta isla a la que estamos llegando, yo me quedaré en el barco cuidando de Kamanosuke mientras tú bajas a divertirte. Akito me ha dicho que esa mujer que tanto te gusta, la de ojos marrones, ha estado preguntando por ti. Estamos con tiempo de sobra así que podemos demorarnos aquí un poco más de lo planeado."

A Kakei se le iluminan los ojos y me agradece el gesto, afirmando que le gusta pasar tiempo con Kamanosuke sólo que él ya no es tan joven como antes para mantener su ritmo. Justo cuando termina de hablar escuchamos a Kamanosuke gritar que ha cogido una gaviota. Mi hijo tiene al animal atrapado con una red, sujetándole fuerte pues pelea por escapar. La gaviota parece estar enferma y por eso ha conseguido cogerle. Sabe Kami qué enfermedad trae consigo! Kakei sale disparado para alejar ese animal de mi hijo. Mientras lleva a Kamanosuke a lavarse las manos, le entrega la gaviota a Akito quien le tuerce el cuello y la arroja al mar….ya hemos llegado a la costa.

* * *

Mientras Kakei se queda en el barco cuidando de Kamanosuke, yo voy solo a hablar con nuestros clientes. Después de pasar por esta isla iremos de frente a Ueda así que tengo que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo aquí. Este sitio es muy peligroso por eso no puedo traer a Kamanosuke conmigo. Cuando sea mayor y termine de entrenarle, podrá venir conmigo a sitios que ahora tiene prohibido, si así lo desea. Aunque muy en el fondo preferiría que nunca viniera por sitios como estos, ni que se junte con esta calaña. Tal vez es sólo mi deseo de protegerle y, aunque está bien que desee convertirse en pirata, creo que él puede aspirar a otras cosas…..

No me avergüenzo de mi estilo de vida, de hecho me gusta mucho. No me imagino haciendo otra cosa, aunque no siempre fue así. Me abrió el mundo de posibilidades que siempre deseé y heme aquí. Sin embargo, Kamanosuke es distinto a mí. Si bien su vida fue muy dura por 4 años, me he asegurado que no le falte nada los años que lleva viviendo conmigo. Cosas, cariño, educación, todo lo que puedo ofrecerle se lo doy para que sea feliz y se desarrolle bien. Él no va a tener un número limitado de opciones en su vida como yo, como otros, podrá ser lo que quiera ser…..parece un pequeño príncipe y los príncipes no se pasean por sitios como estos.

Terminar de negociar con los clientes me toma más tiempo del que esperaba. Tenía en mente volver antes del anochecer para comer con Kamanosuke pero no creo que sea posible. Todo indica que volveré cuando él ya se haya ido a acostar. Kakei sabe que no me gusta que se quede despierto hasta muy tarde. No puedo rechazar la oferta de Inui-san de salir a tomar en uno de sus bares. Aceptar su hospitalidad es también parte del trato así que debe hacerlo. No es algo que me disguste pero hubiera preferido volver más temprano….Kamanosuke a veces se queda esperando despierto a que regrese, si no le gana el sueño….qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?...es interesante notar como años atrás no pensaba en volver pronto a mi nave…..por el bien de alguien…..ahora no puedo imaginar que fuese de otra manera.

"Nezu-san, me gustaría mostrarle algo. Sé que no parte de lo que está acostumbrado a comerciar pero podría interesarle….da mucho dinero…." Vaya, ojalá este sujeto no me venga con que quiere que transporte gente. El tráfico de personas no es lo mío, de hecho es algo que aborrezco y me enfurece, especialmente si se trata de niños. Tratar a la gente como mercancía sobre la cual se puede disponer de la manera que otros quieran no es algo que tolero….los fines que le dan a cada una de esas personas es despreciable. Le pido amigablemente a Inui-san que me diga de qué se trata pero él insiste con que debo verlo con mis propios ojos…..si es lo que pienso, esto va a acabar mal…

Terminamos nuestros tragos y dejamos el bar. Le sigo por entre pasajes oscuros y medianamente deshabitados, hasta que llegamos a las afueras del pueblo. Una vez allí, escucho algarabía y veo gente entrar a la única residencia que hay por aquí, la cual está semioculta en la espesura de la selva. Entramos a aquel sitio y varios sujetos saludan a Inui-san, al parecer muchos de esos hombres son sus trabajadores. Inui-san le pregunta a uno de ellos si está todo listo y él responde que sí. Me guía hasta un lugar detrás de la residencia y me sorprende lo que veo.

"Impresionante, verdad? Estas bellezas son muy cotizadas en el extranjero. Algunos ricachones los quieren para entretener a sus visitas o para su colección personal. Valen mucho! Actualmente estoy buscando quien pueda transportarlos a un precio razonable y es así que pensé en Ud, Eche un vistazo primero y luego me da su respuesta!" con que esto era lo que traficaba: animales exóticos. Pavos reales, guacamayos, tigres, lagartos, en fin, animales de varias clases enjaulados y listos para ser transportados y vendidos. Si bien no siento un especial apego por los animales, me incomoda un poco ver tan bellos ejemplares, animales salvajes, enjaulados de esta manera…es un desperdicio…..

Sigo mirando y me doy cuenta de la triste realidad de estas criaturas. No todas se ven saludables a causa del hacinamiento y los malos tratos a los que son sometidas, y estoy seguro que estos sujetos no dudarán en deshacerse de los animales enfermos sin intentar siquiera curarles pues es mucho más fácil capturar nuevos ejemplares. Algunos animales yacen como resignados a su suerte mientras otros todavía tienen en sus ojos el deseo de escapar…..una lástima en verdad. No puedo hacer nada por estas criaturas pero tampoco voy a usar mi barco para transportarles a sus nuevas prisiones….Kamanosuke nunca me lo perdonaría.

"Lo siento, Inui-san, pero esto no es lo mío. Mucho problema para cuidarlas y deshacerse de los animales que mueran en el camino. No valen el esfuerzo. Gano mucho más con lo que hago ahora." Inui-san intenta disuadirme pero es en vano. De pronto un fuerte rugido se oye en la noche seguido de gritos despavoridos de algunos hombres. Inui y yo nos acercamos a ver de qué se trata. Una pantera negra ha atacado a un hombre cuando éste trató de quitarle a su cría. La cría se arrincona detrás de su madre, quien le defiende de las manos que quieren cogerle detrás de las rejas. Ambos están dentro de una jaula grande pero sólo la madre está atada al suelo por una cadena. Los hombres se defienden de ella amenazándola con lanzas.

Un hombre abre la puerta de la jaula y avanza hacia el pantera, protegido por un escudo, cogiendo con su otra mano una red, mientras sus compañeros están parados detrás de él con sus lanzas apuntando hacia adelante. La cría chilla cuando unas manos le cogen de la cola y tiran de allí para traerle hacia los barrotes. La madre se lanza sobre esas manos, rompiendo su cadena de paso, coge del cuello a su cría y salta pasando por encima de los hombres que bloquean la entrada de la jaula. Los que están cerca corren en varias direcciones. Inui-san pide que se reagrupen y capturen a ambos de ser posible. Los hombres se mueven para rodear a los felinos mientras los animales gritan a nuestro alrededor. Un hombre aprovecha una distracción de la pantera y le golpea en la cabeza con un palo, haciendo que ella suelte a su cría quien sale volando lejos.

"Idiota! No lastimes la mercancía!" grita Inui-san visiblemente molesto. Tal vez sería mejor irme, éste no es mi problema y presiento que no va a terminar bien para la pantera y su cría. Si no mueren aquí van a ser enjaulados de nuevo y vendidos por separado en otro continente…..no sé cuál es mejor…..uh?! Un hombre atrapa a la cría y ésta comienza a chillar. La madre intenta acercarse pero las puntas de lanza que apuntan en su dirección no se lo permiten. De pronto, la cría se suelta un poco de su captor y se lanza sobre él, mordiéndole. El hombre grita de dolor y en respuesta, lleno de furia, saca su cuchillo y degüella al pequeño felino, matándole….totalmente innecesario…

La madre ruge furiosa. Salta por entre las puntas de lanza, lastimándose un poco y se lanza sobre el hombre, abriendo grande sus fauces y clavando sus colmillos en su cuello, destrozándole con sus garras. Una vez hecho esto, se acerca a su cría y le mueve con su hocico….el animalito ya está muerto, no hay nada que pueda hacer…. Los demás hombres comienzan a rodearla…..cuando levanta la vista, sus ojos amarillos denotan rabia…..nunca pensé ver eso en un animal….puro odio…conozco esa mirada….exactamente como la mía cuando-no importa. La pantera se yergue y parece decidida a terminar con cuantos hombres pueda sin importarle nada más que vengar a su cría….Los hombres no tienen otra opción que defenderse….una lanza le atraviesa un lado y ella cae al suelo…..

"Hijos de puta! Ese animal valía más que sus jodidas cabezas! Mierda! Ya no sirve de nada. Terminen de matarla y trocen su cuerpo para dárselo a los leones! Al menos que sirva de comida! Mierda!" maldice Inui-san, iracundo. Alguien coge a la cría, le abre la barriga, y le arroja a la jaula de los leones, mientras que otro sujeto se acerca a la pantera para contarle la cabeza con un hacha…vaya! No sé por qué siento el impulso de hacer esto….pero esos ojos….. Me acerco al hombre y le quito el arma de las manos. Inui-san voltea a verme.

"Este animal ya no puede venderse, verdad? Ya no te sirve. Entonces no debes tener ningún problema con entregármelo. Lo tomaré como parte de pago de las armas que me has pedido. Qué dices?" A Inui-san le extraña mi pedido pero accede de inmediato cuando le menciono cuánto es que pienso descontarle de la cantidad que debe pagarme por las armas, sin cuestionar mis motivos. Es sencillo lidiar con tipos como él. A cambio le pido que seden al animal y curen sus heridas pues no me sirve de nada si se muere. Una vez que el animal está sedado me agacho a verle cogiendo su hocico….podría jurar que su mirada es triste….como si me estuviera pidiendo que le deje morir…..

"Nada de eso. Tu momento todavía no ha llegado. Descansa por ahora…." La pantera me mira una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos…..creo que le llamaré Verónica….

* * *

_**Tamat**, vaya que lees rápido XD Me alegra que te guste la historio (que tiene para rato). Oh, sí! Las cosas se complican cuando aparece Saizou (todavía no lo escribo pero ya tengo la trama) aunque todavía falta mucho para eso jeje :D Todos los Braves van a aparecer, unos antes que otros pero allí estarán :D mamá Rokuro me gusta mucho XD Yukimura no es tan protagónico aquí pero tiene –o va a tener- sus momentos es adorable pero, a medida que vaya creciendo, saldrá a relucir más su carácter "rebelde" jojo XD y eso que todavía no ha llegado a la tan temida adolescencia XD Jinpachi en un rol paterno es algo que me agrada escribir pues es distinto XD Veremos con quien se queda al final Kamanosuke, pero definitivamente por allí se va a meter Saizou jeje :D creo que es algo que todos esperan._

_**Nanao**, me alegra saber que mi villano es odiado :D Ronrak todavía tiene para varios capítulos y no es la última vez que hace su aparición, sin embargo-no mejor la dejo allí ;) suspenso, suspenso :O Verónica por otra parte…..creo que les va a agradar mucho :)_

_Gracias a todos por sus palabras de aliento, me animan a continuar :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	25. Arch II: Boy Chapt 1: Unexpected Visitor

_Verónica = 2 ½ años (las panteras son fértiles y comienzan a aparearse desde los 2 años. Pesan entre 35 y 40 kg y llegan a vivir hasta 21 aprox.)_

_Amaheru = 2 años (mide entre 13 y 23 cm de longitud, sin comprender la cola que oscila entre 6 y 12 cm. Las hembras pesan entre 40 y 65 gramos. Pueden vivir hast años)  
_

_Kamanosuke = 7 años Sasuke = 10 años_

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

"Esto es lo que has estado manteniendo en secreto estos 5 últimos días?!" digo señalando al enorme animal acurrucado en la parte más recóndita del desván. Está dentro de una jaula así que no hay manera de que escape. La pantera negra está echada sobre su costado, con los ojos cerrados. Su abdomen está vendado, los vendajes están cubriendo lo que asumo es una herida profunda. No parece estar en peligro de muerte pero el animal no se mueve.

"No es que haya querido mantenerlo en secreto. Sólo no te dije porque Verónica no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Una vez que esté completamente curada la liberaré en alguna isla grande." Sabía que algo estaba haciendo pues Jinpachi ha estado bajando muy seguido estos días al desván para supuestamente ver la mercancía, pero es falso que no haya querido mantenerlo en secreto, de mí al menos. Estoy seguro que varios de los hombres sabían pues ellos bajan aquí seguido y es imposible que no hayan visto al animal. Jinpachi debe haberles ordenado que no digan nada. Por eso es que le seguí en esta oportunidad para ver que tanto hacía aquí abajo…..no esperaba esto….

"Verónica?...le has puesto un nombre?...No es que sólo se va a quedar aquí por poco tiempo?" no quiero mencionarlo pero me parece que va a pasar lo mismo que con Kamanosuke. Se va a encariñar con el animal y después va a querer quedárselo, por eso no me ha dicho nada…..como esa vez….aunque tal vez es todo lo contrario. Aquella vez me habló de Kamanosuke pues quería que le ayude a cuidarlo…esta vez no me ha dicho nada…..y…..es hembra?

"Bueno! Pero es que tenía que llamarla de alguna forma! No es gran cosa! Por eso no te dije nada, siempre exageras todo." Jinpachi fuma su cigarrillo mientras mira con detenimiento a la pantera.

"si tú lo dices…pero no es Verónica acaso nombre de gente?" Jinpachi se ríe y dice que sí, que se trata del nombre de una mujer que conoció hace tiempo que tenía el cabello tan negro como el de esta pantera. Le recrimino que no puede ponerle nombre de gente a un animal pero él no me escucha y me refuta diciendo que él puede ponerle el nombre que quiera a su pantera...vaya...ahora es suya entonces, no era que la iba a liberar?

"No sé que problema hay. Además, a ella le gusta ese nombre. Verdad, Verónica?" Jinpachi se agacha y soba la cabeza del animal. La pantera levanta un poco la cabeza para verle y lame su mano dócilmente. La mano de Jinpachi está vendada. Cuando le pregunté por qué, 4 días atrás, me dijo que se cortó al manipular unas espadas….no quedé convencido entonces….será que tal vez—

"No me gusta tenerle encerrada pero no queda de otra. Ella no gusta de nadie que no sea yo y no puedo correr el riesgo de que escape de aquí y ataque a los hombres o peor aún, a Kamanosuke. Verónica vino sedada y cuando pasó el efecto de la droga se mostró muy agresiva. Ella fue quien me hizo esta herida en la mano. Afortunadamente ahora estamos en buenos términos. Verdad, Verónica?" la pantera hace un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta, posa sus ojos en mí y luego en Jinpachi, y le muestra sus colmillos.

"Aunque tal vez no es así…..ni modo…." Jinpachi se pone de pie y se para a mi lado nuevamente. Permanece de pie observando al herido animal y éste le mira de igual manera. Luego de un rato, Verónica se da la vuelta y vuelve a recostar su cabeza en el suelo.

"Al inicio no comía pero conseguí que lo hiciera. Todavía no confía plenamente en mí pero no espero que lo haga. Es un animal salvaje que odia a los humanos. Apenas se ponga bien la soltaré. No vale la pena tenerla encerrada aquí…..ella nació para ser libre…." Jinpachi tiene un aire distinto sobre él cuando dice todo esto, no sé como ponerlo en palabras. Como si entendiera lo que dice, Verónica voltea a verle, pegándose a las rejas. Se queda allí un rato y luego da la vuelta para beber de su plato de agua…..las cosas por las que me hace pasar mi amigo…..es verdad que no podemos mantener un animal así en el barco pero—

"Si Kamanosuke llega a enterarse que está aquí no va a querer dejarle ir." Digo preocupado pues mi sobrino es muy apegado a los animales y va a pensar que éste es como un gato muy grande con el que puede jugar. Él no baja aquí seguido y siempre lo hace acompañado por uno de nosotros pero si de alguna forma llega a enterarse….

"No se va a enterar. Si nadie dice nada, nunca sabrá siquiera de su existencia." Tiene razón, supongo…..Jinpachi me dice que yo tampoco me hubiese enterado si no fuese tan curioso sobre sus asuntos y él no hubiera bajado tan seguido aquí. Dice que no pudo evitarlo pues debía asegurarse que Verónica estuviera bien cuidada y también para hacerle compañía…..por qué tantas consideraciones con este animal?

"Aún no me has dicho por qué es que le has traído aquí. De dónde la sacaste?" Jinpachi me cuenta sobre Inui-san y su negocio con animales exóticos pero no me dice claramente por qué es que la trajo al barco, por qué la salvó de ser eliminada….supongo que ya no interesa ahora. Si no quiere decirme por más que insista no lo va a hacer. No puedo evitar sentir lástima por el animal…. perder a su cría de forma tan brutal…..pero es joven así que podrá tener más crías una vez que le liberemos. Le pregunto a Jinpachi quien más sabe de ella y responde que todos los del barco ya están enterados. Qué cosa?! Y nadie me dijo nada! La pantera parece notar mi molestia y se pone de pie, rugiendo un poco…eso me pone pálido como papel…..

"No levantes tanto la voz o si no te convertirá en su comida…créeme, no es tan dócil como parece…." No parece nada dócil!

* * *

"Tío…..a dónde va papá todas las tardes?" ya han pasado varios días desde que me enterara de la existencia de Verónica, era lógico pensar que Kamanosuke notara también el cambio en la rutina de su padre, especialmente cuando estamos navegando. Tranquilizo al niño diciéndole cosas que ni yo mismo me creo pues no sé cómo justificar que Jinpachi pase tanto tiempo revisando la mercancía. Kamanosuke no se ve convencido.

"Incluso sale de noche…..acaso…..acaso ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo?...hice algo malo?..." el niño parece que quiere llorar….se ve tan triste…. Voy a tener que hablar con Jinpachi acerca de esto. Sé que el animal ha estado algo inquieto últimamente y que, como gusta de su presencia, va a verle seguido, pero no puede descuidar a Kamanosuke de esta forma. Logro convencer a Kamanosuke que no tiene nada que ver con él y le animo a que vaya a jugar con Marko a la cocina, un rato. Cuando le veo correr en esa dirección, le indico a Akito que vigile todo mientras voy al desván. Como esperaba, Jinpachi está allí dándole de comer a Verónica pedazos de algún animal, mientras acaricia su pelaje.

"Todavía sigues aquí?!" tanto Jinpachi como Verónica voltean a verme. Ella me gruñe pero Jinpachi la tranquiliza sobando su cabeza.

"Perdón, no me di cuenta del tiempo. Verónica estaba algo intranquila así que tuve que quedarme con ella. No le gusta estar encerrada." Verónica hace unos sonidos roncos con su garganta que me intimidan un poco. Parece más mansa que antes pero creo que es sólo porque Jinpachi está presente, ya que me da la impresión de que si ese no fuera el caso, me atacaría en el acto.

Le cuento sobre mi encuentro con Kamanosuke, lo que hablamos y él se pone de pie, parándose a mi lado. Quiere ir a ver al niño pero yo le detengo para dejarle en claro que la estadía de Verónica ya se ha extendido mucho. Es verdad que no ha curado del todo pero creo que puede terminar de curarse por su cuenta, lejos de aquí. Jinpachi duda un poco pero al final concuerda conmigo. Él no es irresponsable y se preocupa mucho por su hijo así que estaba seguro que si tenía que escoger entre la pantera y el niño, le escogería a él. No quiere que piense que le ha abandonado o que está molesto con él por ausentarse tanto.

"Qué lindo! Por qué está encerrado, papá?" la voz de Kamanosuke nos paraliza en el acto. El niño está a escasos centímetros de la jaula, estirando su mano hacia adelante con la intención de tocar al peligroso animal que le mira fijamente. La sangre deja mi rostro. Cómo es que ha entrado aquí?! Me ha seguido?! En qué momento?! Kamanosuke se acerca un poco más a la jaula sin sentir el peligro que le acecha. Verónica le mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, estirando su cuello hacia adelante, acercando su hocico y por ende sus fauces a las rejas, donde está peligrosamente cerca la manito de Kamanosuke. Los ojos amarillos de la fiera brillan en la penumbra.

Sin que pueda percibirlo siquiera, Jinpachi aparece detrás de Kamanosuke y se agacha para envolverle con sus brazos y protegerle así de la pantera. Verónica les queda viendo a ambos detenidamente, emitiendo un sonido gutural muy distinto al de antes. Se queda así, observando como Jinpachi carga a Kamanosuke pegado a su pecho y le aleja de ella. Cruzan miradas antes de que mi amigo se de la vuelta para depositar a Kamanosuke sobre una caja grande.

"Eso que acabas de hacer fue muy peligroso, Kamanosuke. No lo vuelvas a hacer, entendiste?" dice con voz firme y seria mi amigo, pero sin gritar. Kamanosuke agacha la cabeza avergonzado y al borde de las lágrimas. Jinpachi no suele hablarle en ese tono y es muy joven para entender que lo hace porque está nervioso y angustiado. No es para menos! Aunque escuetamente, me contó como es que Verónica desgarró al hombre que mató a su cría como si estuviera hecho de papel…me hiela la sangre pensar lo que hubiera hecho con el pequeño niño!

"per-perdón….*snif*….sólo quería tocar al gatito…..como tú hacías, papá…." Oh! Kamanosuke nos estuvo observando desde hace rato. Vio como Jinpachi trataba al animal. Fue muy torpe de mi parte no verificar que no me había seguido aquí abajo. No puedo dejar que cargue con toda la culpa.

"Ella no es un gatito, es una pantera, un animal salvaje y muy peligroso, entiendes? No gusta de la gente e incluso me ha atacado a mí, así que no vuelvas a tratar de tocarle, de acuerdo?" dice en un tono más gentil mi amigo, cogiendo las manitos de Kamanosuke entre las suyas para calmarle. Kamanosuke da unos sollozos pero nada más. Le promete a su papá que no le tocará y se disculpa por bajar sin permiso aquí. Justifica sus acciones diciendo que quería saber lo que Jinpachi estaba haciendo en lugar de pasar tiempo con él, que por eso me siguió.

"Perdón por eso, no va a volver a suceder. Vamos arriba y prometo explicarte todo, ok? Me perdonas?" Jinpachi besa las manitos de Kamanosuke y luego su frente, cariñosamente y eso saca una sonrisa de mi sobrino, quien responde besando su mejilla y abrazándole por el cuello. Me agrada ver que se lleven así de bien. Ahora estoy seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad. Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Verónica observándoles fijamente, como en trance…qué le sucede a este animal?

"Cómo se llama la pantera? Se va a quedar con nosotros?" pregunta dulcemente Kamanosuke mientras es cargado en brazos por su padre. Jinpachi se ve un poco incómodo para responder esto ahora, así que le dice que responderá todas sus preguntas arriba, aunque sí le dice que ella se llama Verónica. A la mención de su nombre, el animal para sus orejas y se pega más a la reja….uh?

"Kakei, puedes darle de comer? Sólo pídele a Marko la ración que le toca y pásalo entre los barrotes. Luego alcánzanos en mi cuarto para seguir hablando de este asunto." Dice Jinpachi antes de salir del desván….válgame! No puedo negarme (tampoco espera por mi respuesta) pero no me gusta nada la idea de quedarme a solas con la pantera. Volteo a verle y ella me muestra sus colmillos….no, no me gusta en lo absoluto….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Mira, Verónica! Te traje un pez! Te gusta?" digo acercándome más a la reja. Papá dice mi nombre para advertirme que no me acerque tanto, así que lanzo el pez entre los barrotes y Verónica lo huele antes de metérselo a la boca. Me mira creo que para darme las gracias. Es tan bonita! Ni mi papá ni me tío querían que vuelva a visitar a Verónica luego que me enterara que estaba aquí abajo pero yo les convencí de que me trajeran a verle cuando bajaban a visitarle. Ahora hasta me dejan darle comida! Me siento frente a la jaula para ver a Verónica comer su pescado. Como despacio y con cuidado, como una señorita, me dijo mi papá.

Papá me contó que Verónica fue herida por unos cazadores y que por eso él la trajo al barco para que sane sus heridas. Dijo que la liberará cuando se sienta mejor…..yo no quiero que se vaya pero papá dice que está mal tenerla encerrada pues ella nació para vivir libre. Supongo que es mejor pero….la voy a extrañar cuando se vaya. Me gusta venir a visitarle y verle. Ahora papá también me deja tocarle un poco pero sólo cuando él lo hace, poniéndose entre Verónica y yo. Él coge su hocico para que no abra la boca y yo pueda tocar su cabeza o su nariz. Papá y tío piensan que puede atacarme pero yo no lo creo. Un día se soltó un poco del agarre de papá y me lamió la mano! Su lengua es tan suavecita!

"Papá, podemos sacarla a que tome sol? Hace días que no sale…" papá me mira sin saber que responderme hasta que mi tío opina que no es buena idea. Por qué? La última vez que salió no pasó nada. Marko y los demás señores se asustaron un poco pero ella no les atacó, sólo se quedó echada en la cubierta tomando sol, moviendo su cola larga cada vez que me veía pasar. Quiero tanto jugar con su cola! Yo sigo insistiendo así que al final papá dice que está bien pero que yo no debo acercarme a ella en ningún momento. Si!

"Verónica, no te muevas. Vamos a salir." Dice papá y Verónica se pone de pie y acerca su cabeza a la reja. Papá le ata una cadena a su collarín, abre la reja de la jaula y la saca de allí, tirando de la cadena un poco. Papá escogió ese collarín especialmente para ella, le queda lindo. Tío viene detrás de mí y me levanta del suelo para cargarme mientras papá guía a Verónica hacia la cubierta. Cuando estamos arriba, Yoshi da un grito asustado y se trepa rápidamente al mástil, mientras que los demás se alejan de nosotros.

"Tranquilos, va a ser igual que la otra vez. Ya saben que tan larga es la cadena así que no se acerquen mucho y todo estará bien." Papá soba la cabeza de Verónica y le dice algo en el idioma en que sólo hablamos nosotros dos: "[Sé una buena chica]" Ella ronronea y frota su cabeza contra papá mientras él ata el otro extremo de la cadena a un poste pequeño de metal. Tío dice que Verónica está más cariñosa y sumisa que antes, especialmente con papá. No sé pero debe ser así pues desde que le vi nunca ha tratado de atacar a nadie así que no sé por qué todos le tienen miedo.

Marko sale de la cocina y, un poco asustado, le lanza un pescado a Verónica. Ella voltea a verme y yo le señalo que se lo coma pues Marko lo ha comprado para ella. Verónica lo parte y se lo come de a pocos, como siempre. Papá le soba la cabeza y se aleja para pararse al lado de tío y yo. Me repite que no me acerque mucho a ella antes de que tío me ponga en el suelo. Voy corriendo hasta donde dejé algunos de mis juguetes, detrás de un barril, y saco una pelota. Me agacho bastante lejos de Verónica y le lanzo la pelota. Ella deja de comer, mira la pelota de trapo y me la devuelve empujándola con su hocico. Lo volvió a hacer! La otra vez que le sacaron del desván hice lo mismo y ella respondió igual. Creo que le gusta este juego.

Todos en el barco nos miran jugar hasta que papá les ordena que regresen a sus funciones. Papá me coge de la cabeza sonriendo mientras que tío me mira nervioso. Ya falta poco para llegar a tierra así que voy a hacerle compañía a Verónica hasta entonces. Seguimos jugando con la pelota hasta que siento el barco detenerse del todo. Hemos llegado.

Los hombres del barco alistan las cosas para desembarcar y aseguran el barco en el muelle como siempre. Yo continúo jugando con Verónica quien no se distrae a pesar de todo el movimiento a nuestro alrededor. Tío dice que sería mejor regresar a Verónica al desván pero yo le pido para que la deje quedarse un rato más afuera. Se va a sentir muy sola allá abajo donde está tan oscuro! Insisto tanto que al final papá accede. Mi tío no parece contento pero también da su aprobación, aunque dice que se quedará en el barco para asegurarse que no ataque a nadie. No sé por qué tío desconfía tanto de ella…..aunque Verónica le gruñe mucho cuando le ve nunca le ha atacado…

"Muy bien. Ella se queda fuera pero tú, hijo, te quedas en el cuarto. No quiero que juegues o estés rondando la cubierta con ella aquí mientras yo no estoy presente, entendido? Sino, no hay trato." Noooo! Le ruego a papá que me deje quedarme arriba con Verónica pero él dice que no…no es justo…..yo quiero jugar con ella…..me voy a aburrir solo en el cuarto…..Papá promete volver pronto para salir a divertirnos al pueblo más tarde pero únicamente si prometo quedarme en el cuarto hasta que regrese…..le digo que así será…..quiero que Verónica disfrute del sol todo el tiempo que pueda….

Papá se marcha acompañado de algunos hombres y yo voy a nuestro cuarto. Aprovecho el tiempo para leer ese libro de animales que papá me dio hace mucho tiempo. Cuando me lo dio, no entendía que querían decir las palabras pues estaban en un idioma extraño, pero ya puedo leer un poco lo que dice pues papá lo ha leído para mí muchas veces. Aparece un dibujo de una pantera igualita a Verónica. Está parada sobre una roca, cerca a un manantial. En otro dibujo aparece durmiendo bajo el sol con su cría…me pregunto cuando Verónica tendrá crías para poder jugar con ellas. Son más pequeñas, casi como gatos, así que papá seguramente me dejará jugar con ellas.

Uh? Escucho pasos que vienen de arriba, muchos pasos. Habrá vuelto papá? Es muy pronto para que haya regresado, tal vez se olvidó de algo y por eso está aquí. Voy a ir a recibirle de todas formas! Me pongo de pie, guardo el libro en su lugar y salgo de la habitación. Mientras avanzo hacia la cubierta escucho gritos y voces molestas. Están peleando? Por qué? Avanzo un poco más y por fin escucho claramente la voz de mi tío.

"Ya te dije que Jinpachi no está aquí. Vuelve más tarde si quieres hablar con él." Subo el resto de los escalones y me asomo por la puerta que da a cubierta. Tío le está apuntando con su arma a alguien a quien no logro ver desde esta posición. Marko y los otros más están parados más allá, también apuntando con sus armas en la misma dirección que mi tío. A quién le apuntan? Escucho a alguien reírse roncamente.

"Vamos, Kakei-kun. Qué clase de hospitalidad es ésta? Sólo pasé por aquí a saludar, nada más. No tengo inconveniente en esperar por Jinpachi-kun aquí mismo. Mis muchachos tampoco. Por qué no le ordenas a tu cocinero que nos sirva algo mientras esperamos, uh?" …..esa voz….es el hombre malo que-no! No debo tener miedo! Papá dijo que debía actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada si volvíamos a verle. Mis piernas tiemblan un poco…..no me ha visto así que no hay razón para tener miedo. No quiero que se dé cuenta que estoy asustado o que hablé de lo que me hizo con papá. Mejor regreso al cuarto hasta que se vaya y papá vuelva….

"Kama-chan! Haz salido a recibirme también? Qué niño tan educado. Deberías aprende de él Kakei. Por qué no te acercas un poco más para que pueda verte bien, muñequita?" el señor me mira fijamente y yo quedo paralizado. No puedo dejar que vea el miedo que me da. Todos los ojos están sobre mí así que intento disimular mi malestar. Verónica, quien ha estado tranquila hasta ahora, levanta su cabeza y voltea a verme también. Termino de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, para encarar de frente al señor.

"Mi nombre es Kamanosuke! No me digas así, Groka!" el tipo me mira molesto mientras que los demás pareciera que se aguantan la risa. Dije algo gracioso? Uno de los señores que ha venido con Groka dice que no puedo gritarle a su capitán, que soy un malcriado…dice también que ése no es su nombre…..no es su nombre? Me siento algo avergonzado pero-

"Es tu culpa por llamarte tan extraño! Además, si tú dices mal mi nombre, yo también puedo decirte como quiera!" allí lo tiene! Esto saca más risas de los que están presentes. No sé si ríen de mí pero hago como si no me molestara….su nombre es muy raro! Nunca consigo recordarlo! El tipo malo me mira furioso con su único ojo y da un paso hacia mí. Tío inmediatamente se interpone entre nosotros y le apunta con su arma. Ya nadie se ríe. Yo quiero entrar de nuevo por la puerta y volver a mi cuarto pero alguien se me acerca por ese lado y tengo que correr en dirección opuesta para que no me coja. Tío le aleja con su arma y el señor regresa al lado de Groka.

"Ronrak! Si no te marchas en este instante, esto no va a terminar bien ni para ti ni para tus hombres!" Tío y todos los demás señores del barco amenazan con sus armas a Groka….digo Ron-rak…pero él no retrocede ni un paso. En un movimiento rápido que no logro ver, Groka le quita el arma de las manos a mi tío. La dobla en dos y la tira a un lado. Luego levanta su puño y golpea a mi tío, lanzándole lejos, de cabeza al suelo! Noo! Tío!

"No te atrevas a amenazarme así de nuevo, hijo de puta. Tú eres un insecto para mí. Te puedo aplastar cuando se me venga en gana." Marko y Ju-Mei avanzan para ayudar a mi tío pero Groka saca una pistola y la apunta a mi cabeza. Ellos se detienen en seco. Todos se quedan en silencio….me…me va a disparar? Les dice que si avanzan un paso más me volará la cabeza a tiros. Dicho eso, voltea a verme.

"Eres tan estúpido que no puedes recordar mi nombre, pequeño pendejo?! Si no quieres que te mate, acércate….te voy a dar algo que no puedas olvidar jamás…" No sé que hacer…..tengo tanto miedo…..la última vez me rompió un brazo para que le recuerde….ahora me romperá los dos? No quiero…..

"Ven aquí mierda o desparramaré los sesos de Kakei y todos los de este barco antes de que puedas siquiera pestañear!" Nooo! No quiero que haga eso pero tengo tanto miedo que no puedo moverme. Quiero ser valiente pero no puedo…..de pronto escucho un disparo y cuando abro los ojos (que no sabía había cerrado) veo que Ju-Mei cae al suelo. Grito su nombre pero él no se levanta. Marko y los demás quieren atacar a Groka pero no pueden pues todavía el arma apunta a mi cabeza.

"Sólo fue su brazo. La próxima será su cabeza o la de Kakei o la tuya….VEN AQUÍ AHORA!" Tío me dice que no obedezca, que me quede donde estoy. Marko me mira y me indica con señas que planea hacer algo para ayudarme a escapar, pero si hace eso…..no quiero que maten a nadie!…..mis manos tiemblan así que las pongo como puños. Avanzo lentamente hacia ese tipo malo, mirando hacia el suelo….de repente, escucho un rugido muy fuerte y un disparo. Verónica ha saltado sobre Groka, le ha mordido el brazo y le ha obligado a tirar su arma. Uno de los hombres de Groka intenta atacarle pero ella se le tira encima y le muerde el cuello….hay mucha sangre…..

"Maldita bestia! Te voy a atravesar de lado a lado, maldito animal!" grita Groka cogiendo un palo para clavárselo a Verónica pero Marko y Yoshi le disparan, así que él tiene que alejarse de ella para evitar que le den las balas. Tío me grita que me esconda, así que corro en dirección a mi habitación pero uno de los hombres de Groka me cierra el paso. "Noooo!" Verónica aparece en ese momento y se para entre él y yo. Verónica se lanza sobre él pero la cadena de su cuello le tira hacia atrás y no puede tocarle.

"Estúpido animal!" el hombre saca su arma para eliminar a Verónica pero de pronto lanza un grito y cae al suelo…de su cuerpo sale humo…..

"No pienso repetirlo nuevamente, Ronrak. Te quiero fuera de mi barco, AHORA!" grita molesto mi papá, dejando pasmados a todos. El señor mira por un largo rato a papá, con odio en los ojos, antes de indicarle a sus hombres que es momento de retirarse. Groka le dice algo a papá antes de irse pero no logro escuchar qué cosa. Por fin se fue…..tenía tanto miedo….todavía tiemblo un poco sin darme cuenta y me entran ganas de llorar….Verónica parece darse cuenta….se me acerca y me lame la cara, las manos, sobándome con su cabeza cariñosamente, creo que para hacerme sentir mejor…rodeo sus cuello con mis manos….

"Ey, ya pasó…..estás herido?" respondo que no con la cabeza y volteo a ver a papá. Él se agacha para revisarme y yo me abrazo de su cuello. Me siento más seguro cuando él está conmigo. Me levanta del suelo y soba mi espalda para tranquilizarme, diciéndome que todo está bien ahora.

"..le…le dis-paró a Ju-Mei…." no me gusta como mi voz suena tan débil y temblorosa pero papá no se burla de mí, sólo besa mi mejilla y me dice que él se va a poner bien. Miro sobre su hombro y Ju-Mei me saluda antes de que Marko se lo lleve a curar su herida a un lado del barco. Marko me dice que no tengo que preocuparme por nada, que Ju-Mei no tiene nada grave. Es un alivio…..Verónica se nos acerca y comienza a rodear a papá, frotándose contra sus piernas.

"y tú lo hiciste muy bien también….gracias…" le dice papá a Verónica y ella lame su mano, ronroneando. Tío se acerca y pregunta cómo estoy. Yo no tengo nada, en cambio él recibió un golpe muy fuerte de ese hombre malo. Tío dice que no es nada, que le han pegado más duro antes, sin embargo papá sí se ve muy preocupado así que le pide que descanse un poco pues aún parece aturdido por el golpe…..no sé qué significa aturdido pero mi tío se ve distinto…..como muy nervioso por algo, no sé explicarlo…..

"No, no es eso….no del todo….verás…..Ronrak…Ronrak mató a Saya….." tío levanta entre sus brazos a su escopeta, ahora torcida, luciendo muy triste….como si fuera a llorar. Papá no sabe qué decir (yo tampoco)…..le promete que le comprará otra arma, una mejor que ésa, cuando vayamos al continente pero tío sigue triste…..se aleja diciendo que necesita estar un rato a solas…Saya es el arma favorita de mi tío así que debe estar triste porque está rota….yo también me pondría triste si alguien rompiera a Hiro. Hace tiempo que no juego con él pero todavía le tengo conmigo…..me gusta acariciarle cuando me quedo solo en el cuarto, de noche.

Papá le pide a Verónica que espere un rato hasta que vuelva y ella se sienta cómodamente en la cubierta. Papá ordena a todos alistarse para partir directamente a Ueda. Sí! Ya quiero estar allí! Sasuke podrá decirme lo que Verónica piensa de nosotros. Tal vez, si Verónica dice que quiere quedarse, papá deje que se quede a vivir a en el barco! Quiero olvidarme de ese hombre malo que nos atacó y pensar en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir Verónica, Sasuke y yo!

**Jinpachi's POV**

"_Te haré sufrir antes de matarte con mis propias manos." _Fue lo que dijo Ronrak antes de marcharse. Años atrás, luego de que nos enfrentáramos, sabía muy bien que se vengaría de mí por lo de su ojo, y sinceramente no me importaba en lo absoluto. No es que no me importara que mi vida estuviera en peligro, sino que siempre ha sido así y yo estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquier riesgo pues confío en mi habilidad. Tenía sueños por cumplir y nadie iba a detenerme, así que dejarme matar no estaba en mis planes. Sin embargo, ahora no puedo permitirme siquiera la posibilidad de perecer en combate o bajo cualquier circunstancia. No puedo pensar más de ese modo…..ya mi vida no sólo es mía.

Si yo muero, Kamanosuke sufriría mucho y no quiero ser el causante de tal sufrimiento, por eso es que no puedo arriesgarme a enfrascarme en una pelea contra Ronrak de la cual no estoy seguro aún de salir bien librado. Aunque no se quedaría del todo solo a pesar de mi muerte, no quiero que crezca sin tenerme a su lado…..que crezca sin un padre como sucedió conmigo…además, quiero verle convertirse en adulto, verle crecer….Lo único bueno, es que Ronrak tampoco está seguro de poder vencerme sino hace tiempo me hubiese atacado….aunque creo que también tiene otro motivo para eso….

El odio de Ronrak hacia mí ha llegado al límite. Sus palabras y acciones pasadas me indican que no sólo quiere matarme sino también quiere hacerme sufrir antes de eliminarme. Seguramente ha visto que la mejor manera de conseguirlo es a través de las personas que más me importan. Mis hombres están preparados para morir en batalla y aunque lamentaría sus decesos, no se compararía en nada con lo que sentiría si algo llegara a pasarle a Kamanosuke. Ronrak debe ser muy consciente de esto y estoy seguro que buscará hacerme daño a través de mi hijo…es lo que más temo…..

Los últimos acontecimientos me llevaron a tomar una decisión que no veía venir. Aunque Kakei no lo creyera así, yo estaba dispuesto a dejar libre a Verónica una vez que hubiera sanado, sin embargo eso ya es cosa del pasado. Verónica salvó a Kamanosuke de Ronrak y se enfrentó a sus hombres para proteger a mi hijo. No sé por qué lo hizo pero así fue. No sólo eso, se acercó a él para confortarle a su modo, al verle asustado y tembloroso luego que finalizara el ataque….como una madre haría con su hijo y mi pequeño necesita eso….aunque deba recibirlo de una pantera por ahora…..

Kakei no vio con buenos ojos al inicio el que decidiera quedarme con Verónica y mucho menos el que decidiera no enjaularla ni encadenarla más. Si iba a permitir que se quedara no la iba a tenerle como prisionera dentro del barco, fue lo que traté de explicarle. Lo que terminó de convencerle fue la manera cariñosa con que la pantera trataba a Kamanosuke. Si bien casi entra en shock cuando permití que Kamanosuke se acerque a la fiera, quedó muy impresionado cuando vio a Verónica comportarse como una gatita bajo las atenciones de mi hijo. Ella todavía le gruñe a Kakei pero eso es todo. Los demás miembros de la tripulación la han aceptado de buena gana, pero ella sólo se porta así de mansa y afectuosa conmigo y con Kamanosuke. Quién entiende a los animales!

"Otra vuelta más Verónica! Y de ahí vamos a la cocina por algo de comer." Dice mi hijo mientras sonríe montado en el lomo de la enorme pantera. Verónica le mira, le acomoda mejor sobre ella usando su hocico y emprende la carrera de nuevo. Otra cosa que terminó de convencer a Kakei es que Kamanosuke ahora dirige todas sus inagotables energías para jugar hacia Verónica, quien le cuida en todo momento. Eso le ha quitado un peso de encima y de a pocos está aprendiendo a confiar en ella.

Es un hermoso día. Volteo la vista de donde están Verónica y Kamanosuke rodando por el suelo de la cubierta para ver el horizonte. Falta poco para avistar tierra. El encuentro con Ronrak ha adelantado nuestros planes, así que estamos llegando a Ueda antes de lo previsto….la sorpresa que se llevarán cuando lleguemos allí…..

* * *

_Nanao, Tamat, gracias por sus comentarios :D me alegra saber que Verónica ha tenido tan buena acogida jeje. Siempre me he preguntado cómo llegó a vivir al barco pirata, así que quise escribir algo de eso aquí ;) Van a ver más de ella en los capítulos subsiguientes. Ronrak no recibió una tremenda paliza pero sí perdió gente :D la venganza es algo serio U_U y este tipo es vengativo, se los digo…_

_Ya salió la traducción de otro de los doujinshis de Kaili "Bave 10 0.5" Está genial! La escena de Kamanosuke es graciosa y la parte de Jinpachi con Kakei dice mucho :) como menciona la autora, la perspectiva de Jinpachi de las cosas es distinta a los otros, en especial en lo referente a Ana. Allí salen más mascotas de Sasuke en una ilustración…..les incluiré más adelante en el fic, de hecho XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	26. II: Chapter 2: Veronica in Ueda

_Lo que hablan los animales irá entre paréntesis y comillas, así: "()"Sólo Sasuke es capaz de entender lo que ellos dicen :)_

* * *

**Marko's POV**

"Ju-Mei, alcánzame las lechugas, por favor." Mi joven ayudante (tan sólo tiene 22 años) abre uno de los sacos que hay en la cocina y saca una lechuga fresca la cual me entrega prontamente. Es un buen muchacho, algo callado pero siempre ha sido servicial y tranquilo. No ha tenido una vida sencilla, ni siquiera antes de dejar China, su tierra natal. La pasó bastante mal hasta que el capitán le trajo para formar parte de su tripulación. Desde el momento en que pisó este barco no he visto día en que no busque la forma de ayudar a nuestro capitán….le respeta y admira mucho, más que cualquiera en este barco.

Ju-Mei tiene el brazo vendado e inmovilizado por un cabestrillo, luego del disparo que recibiera durante la visita inesperada de Ronrak. El sólo pensar en aquel día hace que mi sangre se hiele al instante. De no haber llegado el capitán cuando lo hizo, no sé que hubiera sucedido…..Ju-Mei y yo estábamos preparados para defender con nuestras vidas al hijo del capitán, como se lo habíamos prometido, pero no supimos como reaccionar cuando Ronrak apuntó con su arma a la cabeza del niño, amenazando con dispararle. Si bien estaba casi seguro que eran simples palabras suyas para intimidarnos (mi instinto me decía que no era a eso a lo que había venido), luego que le disparara a Ju-Mei mi voluntad se resquebrajó.

Ver el bonito rostro de Kamanosuke asustado, ver su cuerpo temblar de miedo….todo eso trajo malos recuerdos a mi cabeza y lo único en que pensaba era en que estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Un niño inocente iba a morir delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, a manos del mismo hombre. Y no se trataba de cualquier niño…..Kamanosuke no sólo es hijo del capitán sino también es el niño que he alimentado y cuidado desde que tenía 4 años…..no iba a permitir que me lo arrebaten de esa manera!…..pero su vida era amenazada y yo no podía arriesgarme –ni siquiera un poco- a ponerle en peligro de muerte actuando impulsivamente. Entré en pánico, más aún cuando sus ojitos turquesas se posaron en mí como pidiendo que le ayude.

En ese momento todo me quedó claro: tenía que hacer algo. Cuando Kamanosuke comenzó a avanzar hacia el temible pirata, le indiqué que se preparara pues iba a ir ayudarle a escapar del peligro. Pensaba lanzarme contra Ronrak, de frente, sobre su arma, para o bien arrebatársela o bien bloquear el disparo con mi cuerpo, dándole así una chance a Kamanosuke de esconderse. Sin embargo eso no fue necesario gracias a la intervención de Verónica. Si bien no miré con buenos ojos que el capitán trajera un animal tan peligroso al mismo barco donde vivía su pequeño hijo, en ese momento le agradecí a Dios que lo hubiera hecho. El animal nos salvó a todos!

O por lo menos nos dio la oportunidad de defendernos de los invasores ahora que Kamanosuke no estaba más en peligro de ser asesinado. Viendo que la pantera protegía con uñas y dientes al _bambino_, estaba más confiado para pelear sin preocupaciones. Primero disparé contra Ronrak para alejarle de Verónica y luego le ataqué para botarle del barco. Soy consciente que no soy rival para él, así que mi objetivo principal era poner la mayor distancia posible entre el desalmado pirata y Kamanosuke. Ronrak se mostró fastidiado y me atacó directamente, haciéndome retroceder.

"_Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en la cocina….tus habilidades se han desgastado, Marko."_ Fue lo que me dijo cuando se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Afortunadamente mis compañeros lograron que se alejara un poco. Ronrak sabe muy bien sobre mi pasado, sobre que fui un asesino, uno muy bueno, pues fue por eso que me dejó unirme a su tripulación. La primera vez que me vio como cocinero en el barco de su rival, se burló de mí. Yo no le tomé importancia pues estoy muy a gusto aquí pero creo que tiene razón en parte….debo entrenar más si quiero mantener mi promesa de proteger al hijo del capitán.

Ju-Mei me toca el hombro para llamar mi atención y me indica que la sopa ya está lista. Perfecto! He tenido que casi obligar a Ju-Mei a disminuir sus tareas tanto dentro como fuera de la cocina para que no esfuerce su brazo y su herida cure bien. El chico no gusta de estar sin hacer nada pues le hace sentir un inútil, eso fue lo que me dijo, y sentirse inútil es lo que más odia. Tuve que pedirle al capitán que hablara con él para que le convenciera de tomar las cosas con calma. Cuando se pone así de testarudo, sólo el capitán puede llegar a él. Es el único al que escucha y obedece sin chistar en esos momentos.

"Marko! Marko! Me puedes dar algo para comer en el camino? Y algo para Verónica también, por favor…" ah! Ya hemos anclado en el muelle y el capitán, Kakei-san y Kamanosuke están listos para partir rumbo al castillo del Lord de Ueda. Esta vez están llevando un acompañante más: Verónica. Kamanosuke ha hecho un amiguito allí en el castillo, así que está muy emocionado con mostrarle su nueva *mascota*. Verónica es un animal muy peligroso, y me puse muy nervioso cuando el capitán le permitió deambular sin cadenas por la cubierta del barco, donde juega su hijo, pero como siempre, acertó en ello. La pantera se convierte en un gatito en las manos de Kamanosuke.

"Claro! He hecho esos bollos que tanto te gustan. Llévate todos los que quieras! Y para Verónica tengo esto." Le alcanzo una bolsita con trocitos de pescado para que pueda lanzárselos al animal. Kamanosuke sonríe de contento. Verónica se le acerca y él le pide que abra la boca. Puedo ver los dientes filosos y largos del animal cuando abre sus fauces y la mano de mi querido niño meterse entre ellos para depositar allí un trozo de pescado. Verónica podría arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco si así lo quisiera, en cambio se traga el pescado y comienza a ronronear, sobando con su cabeza la cara y pecho de Kamanosuke. El niño le pide que le deje subir a su lomo y el animal se agacha para que no tenga que trepar.

"Ella siempre hace lo que le pido. Papá dice que es porque me quiere mucho." Verónica levanta su cola y toca con la punta la mejilla de Kamanosuke, haciéndole reír.

"Eres todo un domador de fieras, _bambino_" digo, sobando su cabecita, antes de mandarle de vuelta con su padre. Como siempre va a ser una espera larga hasta que vuelva de su visita al castillo. Le extraño mucho cuando se va. El capitán nos ha informado que luego de Ueda, partiremos a China. Siempre que vamos allá nos quedamos por varias semanas, así que pasaremos el cumpleaños de Kamanosuke por allá. Le va a encantar las fiestas de esa región! Yo no puedo quedarme atrás, así que tengo que aprender a preparar unos platos típicos para su cumpleaños, que puedan gustarle.

Todos estamos emocionados con este viaje, menos Ju-Mei. Mi ayudante nunca baja del barco cuando vamos allí y el capitán no le fuerza. Sus padres le abandonaron cuando era un bebé, incluso intentaron matarle, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijeron aquellos que le recogieron, puesto que presentaba laceraciones en el cuerpo hechas adrede, de las cuales ahora le quedan las cicatrices. Aquellos que le criaron lo hicieron hasta que cumplió 8 años, para venderle luego como trabajador en un campo de arroz. La vida que llevó allí fue casi de esclavo. En todo el sentido era uno (salvo en el nombre) pues trabajaba hasta caer exhausto, era maltratado físicamente y no ganaba nada a cambio de su trabajo, a veces ni siquiera un plato de comida, si hacía algo mal.

Cuando logró escapar de allí, fue a buscar a sus padres pero estos le rechazaron y le botaron a la calle, Sin lugar a donde ir y con tan sólo 16 años, vivó solo como mejor pudo, matándose trabajando en lo que fuere para tan sólo recibir unas limosnas. El país estaba en crisis y los gamonales y grandes señores eran los únicos que vivían bien sometiendo a los más pobres. Así vivió por algunos años hasta que decidió probar suerte como pirata pero luego de servir a Ronrak por corto tiempo y ver las atrocidades que vio, desistió de la idea. En ese entonces no llegué a conocerle bien pero siempre tuve la idea de que era un buen chico.

Cuando finalmente decidí marcharme del barco de Ronrak, pasé por varios otros hasta que di con el capitán Nezu. Si bien es más joven que yo, tiene el porte de alguien mayor, además de ser muy fuerte y fuerza es lo que te lleva lejos en este negocio. Luego de un tiempo de estar bajo las órdenes del capitán, volví a encontrarme con Ju-Mei quien ya se dedicaba a otra cosa, nada fijo. Le hablé de él al capitán y él convenció al chico de unírsenos. Nunca ha hablado de marcharse así que supongo es feliz aquí. Le estimo mucho y nos llevamos muy bien. Como otras veces, me quedaré con él mientras estemos de viaje por China, para que no se sienta solo.

"Ju-Mei! Ven, vamos a servir la comida al resto. Yo te lo alcanzo y tú se los llevas, de acuerdo?" el chico asiente silenciosamente con la cabeza y se pone a trabajar. Es un bonito día…..tal vez más tarde quiera acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el pueblo….quisiera preparar algo especial para Kamanosuke para cuando esté de regreso…..

**Sasuke's POV**

"Verónica! Me haces cosquillas!" ríe Kamanosuke al lado de mí, intentando coger la cola de la pantera para que deje de meterse bajo sus ropas, haciéndole reír como consecuencia del roce. Ella ronronea bajito, contenta, viendo a mi amigo perder la batalla contra las cosquillas. Kamanosuke me pide ayuda para mantener quieta la cola de la pantera y eso hago. Verónica baja su cabeza en señal de rendición, mirándonos con un brillo especial en sus ojos….está feliz.

"Así está mejor…. Ve con papá ahora mientras Sasuke y yo terminamos de hacer tu sorpresa~" dice Kamanosuke acariciando la cabeza y cuello de Verónica. Vemos a la pantera ir hasta donde está pescando Jinpachi-san, sobre una roca al borde de la laguna, y sentarse a su lado. Sólo entonces salimos a recoger los materiales necesarios para hacer una corona de ramitas y hojas para Verónica. Rokuro (quien está sentado al lado de Yukimura-san y Kakei-san) nos sonríe advirtiendo amablemente que no nos alejemos mucho y permanezcamos donde pueda vernos. Kamanosuke me señala donde debo buscar y el sitio donde debemos colocar lo que encontremos.

No tomo sus órdenes como tales, pues me hace gracia lo entusiasta que se pone cuando tiene un objetivo en la mira, por pequeño que sea. Supongo que otros niños de mi edad ya estarían aburridos de pasar tanto tiempo con un niño de 7 años (pronto a cumplir 8) como lo es Kamanosuke, pero yo no soy así y además, no hay niños de mi edad viviendo en el castillo. En verdad me gusta su compañía pues siempre pasan cosas interesantes cuando está cerca. Mientras busco los materiales donde se me ha asignado, estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a Jinpachi-san hablar con Verónica.

"En verdad te gusta pasar tiempo con Kamanosuke, uh? Voy a atrapar un pez grande para ti por ser tan buena chica, Verónica." La pantera le mira con ojos dulces, ronroneando mientras rodea la roca donde Jinpachi-san está sentado.

"(No es ningún problema. Adoro a nuestro cachorro. Haré cualquier cosa que le haga feliz, no necesitas darme nada)" menciona Verónica sentándose al lado de Jinpachi-san, moviendo su cola de lado a lado, tocando casualmente a Jinpachi-san de a ratos. El papá de Kamanosuke es ajeno a todo esto, tan sólo continúa sentado intentando coger algún pez grande. De pronto, el hilo dela caña se tensa y él saca un pez del agua al fin. Es tan pequeño como el resto que hay en su red.

"Sólo peces pequeños, mmmm…no pueden ser usados siquiera como aperitivos." Dice Jinpachi algo fastidiado, lanzando su caña de nuevo al agua. Verónica huele los pececitos y se aleja.

"Verónica, acaso no quieres comer estos peces diminutos?"

"(Por favor, no te preocupes. Te ayudaré a atrapar peces más grandes)" dicho esto, Verónica se aleja y desaparece entre los matorrales.

"Oh? Para cuando regreses ya habré cogido algo más grande!" exclama Jinpachi-san, mirando en la dirección en que Verónica ha desaparecido. Kamanosuke viene corriendo, con algunas ramitas y frutos secos en sus manos gritando: "Ey! A dónde vas?! Verónica!" mi amigo deja las cosas en el suelo y sale corriendo en la dirección que ha tomado la pantera. Su padre le dice que no es necesario que vaya tras ella pues seguro volverá pronto. Yo le tranquilizo, diciéndole que Verónica sólo ha ido en busca de algo y que ya vuelve.

"Por qué mejor no terminamos su sorpresa para dársela apenas regrese, Kamanosuke? Ya recogí todo lo que me pediste…" Kamanosuke concuerda conmigo y nos ponemos a armar la corona con la ayuda de Rokuro. A pesar de que Rokuro-san y Yukimura-sama se llevaran un gran susto al inicio, al ver a la pantera llevando sobre su lomo a Kamanosuke, parece que le han cogido aprecio en tan corto tiempo. Apenas llegaron al castillo hace cuatro días…

_Flashback_

"_Por Kami! Qué hace- Jinpachi-san!" exclama asustado y nervioso Rokuro, parándose delante de mí y Yukimura-sama protectoramente, mientras vemos a nuestros amigos acercarse caminando al lado de un gato muy MUY grande. No, no es un gato….yo he visto ese animal antes, en uno de los libros que Jinpachi-san trajo para mí por mi cumpleaños. Cómo se llamaba?...ah! claro, es una pantera! Tiene que serlo pues es toda negra._

"_No pasa nada Rokuro! Ella es mi nueva amiga!" grita Kamanosuke desde los brazos de Jinpachi-san quien le ha cargado para bajarle del lomo de la pantera. Kamanosuke parece pedirle a su papá que le ponga en el suelo rápido, y una vez que está allí, se acerca a la pantera y ésta deja que mi amigo le abrace y le acaricie la cabeza. En respuesta, la pantera lame la mejilla de Kamanosuke lo que saca un sonido asustado de los labios de Rokuro. Creo que piensa que en cualquier momento la pantera se va a comer al pequeño Kamanosuke. La verdad, aunque me sorprendió ver de tan cerca un animal tan grande, no me da la impresión que vaya a atacar a alguien._

"_Sé que es una sorpresa, pero ella no va a lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a los niños, se los aseguro." Menciona tranquilamente Jinpachi-san, avanzando un poco hacia nosotros y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Verónica quien ronronea contenta. _

"_Te dije que no era la mejor idea traerle con nosotros en este viaje" menciona en voz baja Kakei-san a Jinpachi-san. Verónica voltea a verle un segundo y le gruñe, haciendo que Kakei-san se encoja instintivamente de miedo. Esto pone muy nervioso a Rokuro quien nos aparta más de los recién llegados. Kamanosuke parece un poco triste de ver que ninguno de nosotros tomamos la iniciativa de conocer mejor a su nueva amiga así que doy un paso al frente para saludarla. Rokuro dice mi nombre con miedo pero Yukimura-san le detiene cuando intenta impedir que me acerque al enorme felino. Ahora que estoy más cerca a la pantera me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que es en realidad. Siento mis mejillas enrojecer._

"(_Hola! Gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Verónica. Tú quién eres?)" pregunta amablemente la pantera. Lleva una cadena de oro con un dije adelante, que tiene forma de cruz. La cadenita es tan brillante como sus ojos amarillos que aunque fieros, me miran con gentileza. _

"_Ho-hola! B-bienve-nida. Yo soy Sasuke. A-amigo de Kamanosuke." Digo algo nervioso pues es la primera vez que hablo con una pantera. Ella viene de un país lejano, no sé si sus costumbres son iguales a las nuestras. No quiero ofenderle de ningún modo. Kamanosuke sonríe al verme acercar mi mano para tocar la cabeza de Verónica. Ella me permite darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza antes de darse vuelta y colocarse al lado de Jinpachi-san para rozar su cabeza contra las piernas del señor, amorosamente…uh?_

"(_Él es mi compañero. Ya le conoces?)" pregunta Verónica y yo muevo la cabeza positivamente. Oh! Ya veo! Mi cara se pone más colorada aún. Kamanosuke me coge del brazo y me empieza a contar cómo es que conoció a Verónica y las cosas que hacen juntos en el barco. Por lo que me dice y puedo ver, Verónica no considera a Jinpachi-san su amo, sino su compañero y protector; y como Kamanosuke es su hijo y es alguien muy importante para él, le ha *adoptado* como su *cachorro*…o algo así…..esto no es malo pero sí MUY extraño…..me pregunto por qué es que resultaron las cosas de este modo…._

_Fin del flashback_

Con el pasar de los días he confirmado mis sospechas iniciales. Verónica considera a Jinpachi-san y Kamanosuke como su familia, su verdadera familia y por eso se comporta como lo hace. Lo que aún no sé es qué la llevó a dejar atrás su vida pasada, en la que vivía rodeada de otras panteras, en la selva, y no en un barco pirata, navegando por el océano infinito. Terminamos la corona para Verónica justo a tiempo cuando ella retorna con un enorme pescado entre sus fauces, el cual le entrega a Jinpachi-san. Kamanosuke le coloca la corona y ella estira su cuello para lucirla.

"Te ves más simpática así!" menciona casualmente Jinpachi-san, pasando por su lado, llevando el pescado a dónde se encuentran Rokuro y Kakei-san.

"(Gracias)" responde ella, mientras Kamanosuke le insta a dar unas vueltas cerca de la orilla del lago antes de volver para almorzar.

* * *

Mmmmm…..qué sueño que tengo. Me restriego un poco los ojos luego de haber dormido no sé por cuánto tiempo bajo el árbol donde estamos descansando Kamanosuke y yo, luego de haber nadado por mucho rato en la laguna. Kamanosuke todavía sigue dormido, con su cabeza recostada sobre el cálido vientre de Verónica quien me pide que no me mueva mucho para no despertarle. Amaheru está sentada sobre una de sus patas delanteras. Me saluda alegremente antes de retomar la conversación que mantenía con Verónica antes de que yo despertara.

Amaheru y Verónica se llevan de maravilla, a pesar de que en un inicio estaba algo nervioso con hacer que se conocieran pues pensaba que Verónica querría comerse a mi comadreja, pero no fue así. Amaheru se escapa de la vigilancia de sus hermanos (los cuales todavía están aterrados de acercarse mucho a la pantera) para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Verónica. Kamanosuke y su familia han de marcharse pronto así que ellas dos aprovechan el tiempo que les queda para conversar hasta que se vuelvan a ver nuevamente. Amaheru gusta mucho de saber sobre el país natal de Verónica pues ella nunca ha salido siquiera de este bosque, al igual que yo disfruto de escuchar hablar a Kamanosuke de los sitios que visita pues nunca he dejado Japón. Ni siquiera conozco todo Japón.

Yo les escucho sin interrumpirles, recostado en el abdomen de la pantera, viendo a Kamanosuke dormir tranquilamente. Se ve muy tierno cuando duerme. Los adultos están más allá, conversando en voz baja, tomando también, viéndonos de a ratos para saber que seguimos allí. El día es muy bonito…..la hemos pasado muy bien hoy….me gustaría que fuese así siempre, que Kamanosuke no tuviera que irse pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto….tal vez un día pueda ir con él a ver todos esos sitios tan interesantes de los que me habla….a su lado…..me gusta mi vida aquí, no lo niego, pero me emociona pensar en ir con mi amigo a esos lugares de los que sólo he escuchado historias de su boca. Luego de oírles conversar por un largo rato, decido preguntar lo que he querido preguntar desde que llegaron.

"Verónica….qué son Jinpachi-san y Kamanosuke para ti?" no espero que me diga toda su historia, o que siquiera me diga algo. Tal vez sólo cambie de tema pero me siento en la obligación de preguntar. Ella no es un animal que pueda ser convertido en mascota. Si se porta así es porque quiere de corazón permanecer al lado de ellos, lo cual me desconcierta pues va contra su naturaleza salvaje. Kamanosuke me dijo que su papá la recogió luego de que fuera herida por un cazador pero yo sé que no es verdad, Verónica misma me lo ha dicho pero nunca me aclaró por qué es que Jinpachi-san le mintió a su hijo.

"(Él es un compañero que nunca me abandonará ni maltratará, y que es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger al cachorro y luchar a mi lado. Es el compañero ideal. Nuestro cachorro siempre estará a salvo con nosotros y crecerá fuerte como su padre. Nadie podrá lastimarle. Me hace feliz. Ellos son mi familia ahora)" Verónica enrolla su cola y la frota contra la mejilla de Kamanosuke quien sonríe en sueños. Por la forma en la que habla deduzco que sí tuvo una familia antes de conocer a Jinpachi-san. Como ya no está con ellos eso quiere decir que ella perdió a su familia al igual que yo…..no quiero preguntarle los detalles pues seguro eso le pondrá muy triste, así que me quedo callado. Amaheru en cambio, decide hablar.

"Qué pasó con tu anterior compañero? Le mataron esos hombres que tenían armas? Qué horrible!" Amaheru se alborota de repente y comienza a correr por todo el cuerpo de la pantera, quien le sonríe tristemente, pidiéndole que se calme. Creo que mi pequeña amiga le causa gracia al bello y enorme felino.

"(No, no le mataron. Debe estar por allí escondiéndose en algún agujero como el cobarde que es, o tal vez ya se haya convertido en comida de buitres. No lo sé y no me interesa)" Amaheru y yo le vemos incrédulos. A-acaso….acaso odia a su anterior compañero? Por qué? Amaheru vocea mis pensamientos (es una comadreja algo metiche), haciendo que Verónica desvíe la mirada, incómoda. Amaheru debería aprender a respetar la privacidad de otros.

"(Cuando los cazadores nos rodearon, yo me quedé en nuestro refugio protegiendo a nuestra cría. Habíamos corrido por largo tiempo y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, cargando al bebé en mi boca. Le pedí que él se lo llevara mientras yo distraía a los cazadores, y que no esperara por mí. Cuando los hombres comenzaron a disparar, él salió corriendo, abandonándonos a nuestra suerte. Fue entonces que los cazadores nos capturaron…)" Amaheru y yo le miramos en silencio…entonces tuvo un bebé antes, y fue así que su cría y ella terminaron en manos de los cazadores….Amaheru pregunta qué sucedió con su cría. Verónica agacha la mirada visiblemente triste…..si no está aquí con ella eso quiere decir que- le digo a Amaheru que eso es algo muy personal y que no debo obligarle a contarnos si le incomoda mucho, pero Verónica dice que no hay problema.

"(Nos mantuvieron encerrados largo tiempo en esa jaula, pasando hambre. Casi no nos daban siquiera agua. Tenía miedo que mi pequeño enfermara y muriera pero nuestros captores se divertían con vernos sufrir. Un día quisieron separarme de mi bebé y aproveché un descuido de ellos para atacar a uno de esos hombres y huir. Lamentablemente, el hambre y el cansancio no me permitieron enfrentarme a tantos hombres armados. Nos separaron y uno de ellos mató a mi pequeño. Yo le ataqué y recibí un balazo en un costado. Vi como lanzaban el cuerpo de mi bebé a la jaula de los hambrientos leones para que les sirva de comida…)"

Amaheru y yo le vemos con un nudo en la garganta. Amaheru dice muy bajito que lo siente mucho y se para cerca de su cabeza para lamer un lado de su cara, como consolándola. Yo no puedo resistir más y al ratito siento la primera lágrima rodar por mi mejilla. Muchas otras le siguen y pronto estoy sollozando. Me tapo el rostro para que no me vean pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Por qué la gente es tan mala? Era sólo un bebé! No puedo ni imaginarme cómo Verónica debe haberse sentido en ese momento, al ver algo tan- Amaheru se para a mi costado y me pide perdón al oído por ponerme tan triste al hacer que Verónica hable sobre su pasado. Verónica lame mi cara y me pide que me tranquilice pues sino Jinpachi-san y los demás se darán cuenta que estoy llorando….pero no puedo evitarlo!

"(Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora. Jinpachi apareció en ese momento y me salvó de los cazadores. Curó mis heridas y me mantuvo a salvo en su barco. Allí fue que conocí a Kamanosuke y ahora soy feliz de nuevo. No llores más, pequeño)" Su tono maternal y sus mimos terminan por calmarme, más que sus palabras. Ahora entiendo por qué es que Jinpachi-san no le dijo la verdad a Kamanosuke, mi amigo hubiese sufrido mucho, tanto o más que yo. Le prometo no decirle nada a Kamanosuke y ella me mira feliz. Volteamos a ver a Kamanosuke que se mueve un poco entre sueños, haciendo gestos graciosos, abrazándose más al cuerpo de la pantera bajo suyo.

"(Él es lindo. También es cariñoso y juguetón como cualquier cachorro. Le quiero un montón. Nunca remplazará al bebé que me fue arrebatado pero eso no quiere decir que le quiera menos que a él. Tienen los mismos ojos…..)" Verónica se queda mirando un largo rato a Kamanosuke, recordando tal vez a la cría que perdió a manos de esos hombres tan malos. Luce triste por el largo rato que permanecemos en silencio. Finalmente sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve que Kamanosuke atrapa entre sus manos su cola, sobándola contra su mejilla cariñosamente. Parece decir muy bajito el nombre de Verónica pero no estoy seguro pues mi amigo despierta en ese preciso momento y voltea a verme algo soñoliento.

"Ha pasado algo, Sasuke? Haz estado llorando? Por qué?" Kamanosuke se restriega los ojos para verme luego con sus bonitos ojos verdes, preocupado. Ahora que lo pienso, Verónica tiene razón….los ojos de mi amigo parecen los de un gato. Le digo que estoy bien pero él insiste con que no puedo engañarle, que él siempre sabe si he estado llorando antes que se lo diga. Supongo que no puedo negarlo entonces, pero tampoco puedo contarle lo que sucedió hace poco.

"De verdad no es nada. Sólo estaba, mmm…estaba jugando con un ave mientras dormías y ella me picó. Me ha dolido mucho pero ya estoy bien." Es una excusa algo tonta pero Kamanosuke se la cree. Dice que le avise si veo al ave merodeando cerca para que le diga a su tío que le dispare, para que no vuelva a hacerlo. Kamanosuke es algo impredecible a veces y sus reacciones aún más pero no lo hace con mala intención. Le prometo que le avisaré y eso da por terminado el asunto.

Finalmente Yukimura-sama dice que es hora de volver al castillo y todos nos ponemos de pie. Amaheru se despide y sale corriendo para volver con su familia. Kamanosuke va corriendo hasta donde está su papá y le pide que le cargue, lo cual él le concede de inmediato.

"(mi compañero es muy cariñoso con nosotros. Es otra de las cosas que me gustan de él)" Comenta a mi lado Verónica y yo concuerdo con ella. Jinpachi-san es un buen padre, diferente al mío pero igual de bueno. Aunque Kamanosuke no me contó toda la historia pues le había prometido a su papá no hablar de ello para no preocuparnos, me dijo que Verónica le defendió de un hombre muy malo que se metió al barco y que luego vino su papá e hizo que el hombre malo se vaya.

Desde que se rompiera el brazo he estado más preocupado por él que de costumbre. Kamanosuke hasta ahora insiste en que se cayó de un árbol pero yo creo que pasó algo más que no quiere o no puede contarme. Me dice cosas que no debería porque confía en que no le diré a nadie lo que me cuenta, pero lo que pasó con su brazo, no me lo ha querido revelar. Me tranquiliza saber que Jinpachi-san y Kakei-san siempre están allí para proteger y cuidar de Kamanosuke pero los últimos acontecimientos han demostrado que la peligrosa vida que llevan puede llegar a alcanzar a mi pequeño amigo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Kamanosuke es feliz viviendo con su familia así que sería muy cruel pedirle que se quede aquí para que esté más seguro. Me odiaría si tan sólo insinuara que lo mejor para él es separarse de su papá, por más buenas razones que le dé.

Por más que quiera que esté seguro, tampoco creo que lo mejor sea que viva lejos de su padre. Kamanosuke no sólo le ama, también le necesita a su lado, como cualquier hijo se siente respecto a sus padres. No creo que pueda estar un día sin verle. Rokuro me contó una vez que, antes de que yo viviera en el castillo, Kamanosuke era incapaz de separarse de su papá por unas cuantas horas….No sé que pensar respecto a eso. De todas formas estoy contento que ahora Verónica también esté allí para cuidar de mi amigo para que nada malo le pase durante el tiempo que no le veo. Caminamos conversando amenamente hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo.

"Eso no! Ya te dije que si quieres entrar debes limpiarte primero las patas allí. No voy a volver a repetírtelo, Verónica." Amonesta Rokuro a la pantera quien baja sus orejas en señal de remordimiento. Jinpachi-san anuncia que nos acompañará a Kamanosuke y a mí a lavarnos las manos antes de la cena y pronto estoy siendo guiado hacia los baños por su mano sobre mi cabeza. Me sonrojo un poco ante este gesto pues no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten de esta manera. Kamanosuke trepa por el pecho de su papá y eleva su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver detrás de él.

"No te demores Verónica! Te estaré esperando para comer!" grita Kamanosuke, moviendo su mano derecha para llamar la atención de la pantera. Verónica levanta la cabeza y ruge alto antes de darse la vuelta para limpiarse donde Rokuro le ha indicado.

"(Lo que tú desees, pequeño)" le escucho decir antes de que se aleje demasiado de nosotros, desapareciendo al final entre unos arbustos. Los días en el castillo serán muy distintos de aquí en adelante….y eso no me molesta para nada, por el contrario, estoy emocionado.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y PMs :) _

_**Tamat**__, __**Nanao**__ me alegra que les haya gustado la introducción de Verónica como otro personaje más. Les aseguro que ella ha llegado para quedarse por un buen tiempo ;) De las reacciones de los habitantes del castillo de Ueda, la que más quise resaltar fue la de Sasuke. Nunca explican en el manga por qué es que él puede hablar con los animales pero supongo que forma parte de su poder especial. La "conversación" (no sé si llamarle así pues Jinpachi no entiende lo que la pantera dice) entre Jinpachi y Verónica en la laguna, cuando él está pescando en verdad pasa, tanto en el manga como en el anime, por si no lo han notado :) quise incluirla pues me pareció simpática y oportuna._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	27. II: Chapter 3: Just a scare

_Kamanosuke = 8 años Jinpachi = 28 años Kakei = 31 años_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Noooo…todavía no quiero volver…otro juego, papá….todavía puedo….." murmura mi pequeño hijo, acomodando mejor su cabecita sobre mi hombro, abrazándome perezosamente, con los ojos totalmente cerrados…está exhausto. Aunque lo desee, su cuerpecito ya no tiene energía para más. No tengo que hacerle notar el hecho que está exhausto, simplemente le acomodo mejor sobre mi pecho y continúo en dirección al barco, caminando lentamente. Kamanosuke está dormido, por lo que, lo quiera o no, debemos regresar al barco. Kakei camina al lado mío, bostezando pero sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle pues no creo que aguante otra hora de _diversión_, jaja.

Luego de celebrar su cumpleaños en el barco, con la torta que siempre prepara para él Marko, anclamos en una ciudad costera de China para disfrutar del festival y otras cosas que tenía que ofrecer la ciudad. Prácticamente nos hemos pasado el día entero haciendo eso, recorriendo la ciudad, visitando tiendas, viendo a Kamanosuke divertirse con los juegos, espectáculos y demás. La comida le gustó mucho y por eso hemos visitado más sitios de comida que otras veces. En líneas generales, hemos ido de aquí a allá hasta que Kamanosuke cayó rendido luego de ver los fuegos artificiales.

Para ello subimos a una loma, un tanto apartada del centro de la ciudad. Le coloqué sobre mis hombros y él quedó encantado con las luces de colores. Yo creo que la pasó de maravilla pues no dejó de sonreír en todo momento, emocionado por todas las cosas nuevas y bonitas que veíamos mientras paseábamos. Supongo que el día estaba destinado a terminar bien dado que comenzó estupendamente. Si bien su cumpleaños y el mío se dan el mismo día, antes de que Kamanosuke viniera a vivir al barco, Kakei era el único que me lo recordaba. Brindábamos, íbamos a divertirnos al pueblo con unas chicas y eso era todo. Aunque ahora Kamanosuke también me lo recuerda, hoy fue algo distinto…

_Flashback_

"_Feliz cumpleaños, papá!" exclama Kamanosuke, saltando sobre la cama para abalanzarse sobre mí y darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Yo le rodeo con mis brazos, cubriéndole por completo, pegándole mucho a mí para desearle luego también un feliz cumpleaños. Mi niño ríe y se deja abrazar, intentando rodear mi torso con sus bracitos. Aunque esta manera de despertar el día de mi cumpleaños es relativamente nueva, ya no me imagino haciéndolo de otra forma. _

_Kamanosuke se mueve dentro de mi agarre y me pide que le suelte un momento. Eso es nuevo, siempre quiere que le coja así por largo rato mientras conversamos sobre las cosas que haremos el resto del día. Kamanosuke corre hasta su baúl y saca un bultito de allí. Es pequeño pero está envuelto con una tela adornada de manera meticulosa y bonita. Coloca el bulto en mis manos y se sienta en la cama frente a mí._

"_Es mi regalo para ti, papá! Lo hice yo solo! Bueno….Marko me ayudó pero fue mi idea. Ábrelo!" exclama emocionado el pequeñín, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con sus mejillas un poco coloradas. Aunque siempre en este día Kamanosuke me ha demostrado más afecto que de costumbre, nunca me ha entregado nada material. No es que yo haya querido algo así de su parte….la verdad, yo no espero regalos ya que soy de la idea de que son los niños los que deben recibir obsequios, las fiestas son para ellos; sin embargo, es por eso mismo que esto gesto suyo es mucho más especial para mí. Al abrirlo me doy con la sorpresa de que se trata de una especie de dulce._

"_Una vez Marko hizo esto y vi que te gustó cuando lo comiste, por eso quise prepararte uno…..no sé si me ha quedado bien…." Kamanosuke menciona casi tímidamente, esperando ansioso una respuesta de mi parte. Cojo el bocadillo y me lo meto a la boca._

"_Está delicioso! Veo que has aprendido mucho luego de pasar tanto tiempo en la cocina. Gracias, hijo." Kamanosuke se sonroja por completo ahora pero dura poco pues se lanza sobre mí, contento de que me haya gustado su regalo. Cómo no me va a gustar? Muy aparte de que me lo haya dado él, estaba muy rico en verdad. Por el detalle estoy seguro que puso mucho empeño en prepararlo y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Kamanosuke me menciona que eso no es todo. Se agacha para ver debajo de la cama y saca de allí un papel._

"_También hice esto para ti! Somos tú, yo, tío y Verónica aquí en el barco. No quise darte un dibujo mío antes en tu cumpleaños hasta que no me saliera así de bien!" Kamanosuke me acerca su dibujo, mostrándomelo orgulloso y efectivamente allí estamos nosotros todos juntos. Si bien ha colgado dibujos suyos en el cuarto, éste es el más bonito de todos. Además ha escrito "feliz cumpleaños papá" en la parte de abajo. Debe haberle demorado tiempo hacerlo. Le doy las gracias por el obsequio y lo clavo por encima de la cabecera de la cama._

_Al poco rato entran Verónica y Kakei a la habitación. Kamanosuke se sienta a mi costado, sobre la cama. Kakei nos saluda, abraza a Kamanosuke y nos alcanza nuestro desayuno. Verónica ronronea contenta y da vueltas al pie de la cama. Como ocasión especial, le indico que puede subir al catre y ella hace eso mismo, recostándose al otro lado de Kamanosuke, colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de mi hijo. Kakei y yo le entregamos sus regalos a Kamanosuke y él los recibe muy entusiasmado, especialmente cuando nota que entre sus regalos hay un par de espadas de madera._

"_Ahora sí soy un pirata!" dice sonriendo, tomando entre sus manitos las espadas, blandiendo una con entusiasmo. Son espadas de entrenamiento especialmente diseñadas para alguien de su tamaño. No hay ningún peligro con que entrene o juegue con ellas. Ya tiene 8 años, así que puede con eso. Le prometo enseñarle algunos movimientos las veces que paremos en China (todavía hay otros puertos donde desembarcar) y él se pone muy contento. Quiere mostrarle a Sasuke lo que ha aprendido una vez que volvamos a Ueda…_

_Fin del flashback_

Sí, fue el inicio de una mañana maravillosa que ahora termina de esta manera. Aunque Kakei se ve muy cansado (dice que ya está muy viejo para seguirle el ritmo al inquieto de Kamanosuke) estoy seguro que lo ha disfrutado. Admito que Kamanosuke es un niño muy activo y jovial que gusta de hacer todo tipo de actividades físicas y que además es muy curioso, por lo que es difícil frenar su deseo de explorar los alrededores. Kakei encuentra todo eso muy peligroso, y ya antes me ha mencionado que sería mejor que Kamanosuke aprendiese a ser más tranquilo, como lo es Sasuke.

Sasuke es un buen muchacho y me agrada bastante como amigo de mi hijo, pero yo no creo que Kamanosuke deba cambiar su manera de ser. Tal vez necesita aprender más control pero no estoy dispuesto a convertirle a la fuerza en algo que no es ni a frenar ese impulso innato que tiene hacia la aventura. Obviamente soy capaz de ponerle límites pero no tengo intención alguna de aprisionarle como a un pajarito en una jaula. El que le deje actuar con libertad no quiere decir que sea irresponsable, espero que Kakei no piense eso pues sino vamos a tener problemas. Tengo muy presente que su bienestar está en mis manos y eso no es algo que me tome a la ligera.

Llegamos al barco y saludo a los presentes. Kakei se despide de mí, bostezando, caminando lentamente en dirección de su cuarto. Yo entro al mío y deposito a Kamanosuke en la cama. Verónica sale de debajo de la cama y me saluda, sobando su cabeza contra mis piernas. Como la gente de por aquí no está acostumbrada a ver estos animales, decidí no llevarla con nosotros a recorrer el pueblo. Verónica aceptó sumisamente mi deseo de que espere por nosotros en el barco. Kamanosuke en cambio no cedió tan fácilmente, insistiendo por largo rato en traer a la pantera con nosotros…..le ha cogido un cariño muy especial.

"Muy bien, por hoy puedes dormir aquí pero mañana te quedas afuera, entendido?" Verónica mueve su cabeza en lo que parecer ser un sí y se acomoda sobre la alfombra al pie de la cama. Ella generalmente duerme afuera, salvo en días de tormenta cuando sí le permito dormir aquí dentro, como ahora. Me quito el abrigo, el polo, y los zapatos, me acomodo sobre la cama, abrazo a Kamanosuke y cierro los ojos. Mañana partiremos a otro pueblo más al norte….mmmmm…..si todo está calmado por allí, llevaré a Kamanosuke a recorrer ese poblado también pues estoy seguro que le va a encantar…..si encuentro un sitio apartado, sin gente, tal vez podamos traer a Verónica con nosotros para que estire sus patas….estoy seguro que mi hijo se pondrá muy contento con eso…..sí…..

**Kakei's POV**

"Vamos, Verónica! Atrápala!" grita vivazmente mi sobrino, lanzando una pelota de tela lo más lejos que puede. Verónica eleva un poco el cuello y lo coge con facilidad. Ella y Kamanosuke han estado jugando a esto varios minutos ya. Es sorprendente como mi sobrino es capaz de convertir a este fiero animal en casi una mascota. Verónica es muy lista, y las veces que Kamanosuke se ha equivocado en lanzar la pelota, casi cayendo fuera del barco, Verónica ha saltado a tiempo para cogerla. La pantera nunca se rehúsa a acompañar a Kamanosuke o a jugar con él. Pareciera que lo hace con gusto.

Verónica está llena de energía y es capaz de seguirle el ritmo al inquieto de Kamanosuke, pues siempre les veo corriendo de aquí a allá. Envidio esa capacidad suya. Yo en cambio me siento más viejo al lado de un niño tan juguetón y dinámico como él. Si bien ya he pasado por esto con los hijos de mi prima, no recuerdo que ninguno de ellos fuese así de vivaz….no recuerdo sentirme nunca así de cansado al cuidar por unas horas a un niño. Las mujercitas son más tranquilas, era sencillo cuidar de mis sobrinas pues ellas no hacían mucho salvo quedarse allí jugando con sus muñecas. En fin…..a Jinpachi parece gustarle bastante la forma de ser de Kamanosuke.

A mí también me agrada, digo, no tiene nada de malo ser aventurero y curioso, hasta podría decirse que son características fundamentales para convertirse en un buen pirata, lo que me lleva a preguntarme lo mismo que otras veces….Kamanosuke se convertirá en un pirata cuando crezca? El niño por ahora está emocionado con la idea de aprender todo sobre como ser un buen pirata para ser más como su padre pero eso puede cambiar. Además, Jinpachi no le alienta ni le disuade de ello, pues no piensa decidir la vida que llevará de adulto por él, así que quién sabe…la verdad yo no puedo imaginármelo como pirata….

De todas formas, si bien esas características son perfectas para un pirata, pueden meterle en muchos problemas ahora que es niño y por sobre todo, me pone los nervios de punta. _"Nos tiene a nosotros para cuidarle, cuál es el problema?" _fue lo que me dijo mi amigo al mencionarle algo sobre mis preocupaciones. Supongo que eso es cierto pero mi temor es que no consigamos protegerle siempre….como ya ha sucedido…..además…mis nervios me matan…..

"Vamos Kamanosuke, es hora de que regreses al cuarto. Verónica también. Va a llover así que no pueden quedarse aquí en cubierta."

"pero papá….." Kamanosuke insiste un poco más pero mi amigo no se deja convencer por sus encantos. Le levanta del suelo, le pone sobre su hombro y se lo lleva cargando. Kamanosuke empieza a reír, divirtiéndose por la forma en que su papá le transporta. Verónica les sigue al interior del barco, sin causar problemas.

Algo que no le he hecho notar a Jinpachi es que Kamanosuke no se lleva bien con las mujeres, las evita. Cuando está rodeado de ellas, simplemente las ignora o se va a otra parte, claro que eso no sucede seguido. Si bien pueda deberse a que sólo vive rodeado de hombres, uno podría pensar que no se siente cómodo con ellas pues no sabe cómo tratarles, sin embargo ese no es el caso a mi parecer. Aunque ya no recuerda mucho su vida antes de conocernos, recuerda muy bien el maltrato que recibió de su madre. Pensé que a raíz de eso había desarrollado una impresión errada de las mujeres, que podría evolucionar en aversión, es por ello que durante su cumpleaños, mientras paseábamos por el pueblo chino, decidí mostrarle que no todas las mujeres eran como su madre.

_Flashback_

"_qué quiere esa señora con mi papá? Por qué no se va?" pregunta Kamanosuke viendo a su papá conversar con la muchacha que traje a comer con nosotros y que hasta hace poco estaba sentada con nosotros en esta mesa. Lin-Min es una joven muy hermosa y agradable que siempre nos atiende bien cuando nos quedamos a dormir en su hospedaje. Todo el rato que estuvo sentada con nosotros buscó la manera de llamar la atención de Kamanosuke y se mostró muy comprensiva y amable con el niño pero él no correspondió sus atenciones, simplemente se limitó a ignorarle y mirarle con recelo, en silencio. Sólo respondía cuando su papá le indicaba que debía hacerlo._

"_Esa señora se llama Lin-Min y es amiga mía y de tu papá. Es una mujer muy buena que nos trata bien cada vez que venimos a este pueblo. Ha sido muy amable contigo, no lo crees? Hasta te trajo un regalo. Me ha dicho que le agradas mucho." Efectivamente Li-Min le entregó a Kamanosuke un bonito juego de madera, característico de esta zona. Kamanosuke, forzadamente, le dio las gracias y aunque estoy seguro que fue de su agrado el obsequio, no ha intentado en ningún momento jugar con él….qué raro. Mi sobrino se queda en silencio, observando a su papá conversar con la bella dama._

"_Es una mujer muy hermosa, no crees? Además, gusta mucho de los niños. Es gentil, paciente, buena cocinera y costurera, y además canta muy lindo. Sería una buena madre….no te gustaría tener una madre así? Creo que a tu papá le agrada mucho ella….." Kamanosuke entonces se pone de pie, deja caer al suelo el regalo que le dio la chica y aprieta los puños, fuerte._

"_No me importa que tan buena sea! Yo no necesito otra madre! Sólo necesito a mi papá y él sólo me necesita a mí!" exclama no muy alto como para que otros oigan pero sí tanto como para sobresaltarme. Los ojos de Kamanosuke tiemblan y se humedecen un poco...va a llorar? qué le pasa?_

_Kamanosuke sale corriendo en dirección de Jinpachi y Li-Min. Salgo de mi sorpresa y voy tras de él. El niño se lanza sobre las piernas de Jinpachi y las abraza con todas sus fuerzas, llamando su atención. Mi amigo le pregunta repetidas veces qué le ocurre pero Kamanosuke no responde, sólo tira de sus pantalones como pidiendo algo. Jinpachi se agacha y le levanta en brazos. El niño abraza su cuello y pega su cara al oído derecho de mi amigo. Le dice algo en un lenguaje que no comprendo y Jinpachi responde de igual manera. Kamanosuke sigue hablando, con la voz algo temblorosa, moviendo un poco su cabeza negativamente y cogiendo con sus manitos las trenzas de mi amigo._

"_Perdón, Lin-Min, pero debemos retirarnos. Kamanosuke insiste en ir a ver algunos juegos y bueno….."_

"_Sí, comprendo, no hay problema. Es su cumpleaños y merece ser tratado como rey el día de hoy. Gracias por permitirme celebrar este día con su hijo, Jinpachi-san"_

"_No hay de qué. Tal vez la próxima vez pueda conocer al verdadero Kamanosuke. Él no suele comportarse así de tímido y retraído. Seguramente lo hace por estar frente a tan hermosa dama…" Lin-Min se ruboriza, sonriendo un poco, mientras mi amigo continúa alabando su apariencia. De pronto, Kamanosuke dice algo más en ese lenguaje extraño que finalmente hace que nos despidamos definitivamente de Lin-Min…cualquiera pensaría que el niño está celoso…..extraño…._

_Fin del flashback_

Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, no es tan extraño. Conversando con mi prima, ella me dijo una vez que a esa edad los niños son muy apegados a uno de los padres más que con el otro y no quieren compartir su cariño con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus hermanos. Me dijo que pueden llegar a pelearse ente ellos precisamente a causa de los celos, si alguno recibe más atención por parte del padre que el otro. Cuando me dijo eso quedé confundido pero ahora creo que tiene sentido. Ya había percibido rasgos de este comportamiento cuando Kamanosuke era más pequeño pero no le di importancia, además, nunca fue tan obvio como ahora. De todas maneras celos o no, Kamanosuke deberá aceptar a la mujer que escoja Jinpachi como su esposa cuando llegue ese momento….me imagino que habrá bronca….

Lo que sí es verdaderamente extraño, es la manera en que Verónica actúa cuando hay mujeres alrededor. Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de no habernos detenido hace unos días en aquel puerto pesquero. Jinpachi decidió que nos detendríamos allí para que Verónica pudiera estirar las piernas y para que Kamanosuke también se distrajera un poco. Caminamos hasta una playa desierta y ellos dos salieron corriendo, chapoteando cerca de la orilla. Al cabo de una hora de estar allí, un grupo de mujeres vino a bañarse. Al parecer era su destino habitual para entretenerse los fines de semana. Como esperaba, Kamanosuke se mantuvo apartado de ellas pero nunca apartando la vista de su padre. Verónica fue otra historia.

Todo iba de maravilla, Jinpachi y yo conversábamos con las chicas mientras los otros jugaban, cuando de repente una de las mujeres tomó del brazo a Jinpachi. Escuché un rugido ronco pero no le di importancia. Cuando la chica se aproximó más a mi amigo para, creo, abrazarle, Verónica pasó como un rayo al lado mío y se coló entre ambos. La chica soltó a mi amigo del susto de tener tan cerca al fiero animal. Jinpachi le tranquilizó diciendo que era inofensiva pero por más que trató de apartar a Verónica, la pantera se quedó como pegada a su lado, evitando que cualquiera se le acerque a mi amigo. Al poco rato las chicas se fueron y Verónica regresó al lado de Kamanosuke, como si nada.

"_Qué te traes, uh?" _le preguntó Jinpachi a la pantera, acariciando su cabeza. Verónica sólo se limitó a ronronear feliz por los mimos que recibía, lamiendo la mano de mi amigo también. Los animales pueden sentir celos? No lo sé, pero al ver aquello creo que sí. De regreso al barco, Kamanosuke fue a la cocina para traerle un pescado a Verónica, me pareció escuchar que como recompensa por _"ahuyentar a esas mujeres tan molestas"_…pobre Jinpachi, si desea verse con mujeres va a tener que seguir haciéndolo a hurtadillas….jeje….

"Papá! Voy a la cocina! Verónica se ha dormido y yo tengo hambre!" grita Kamanosuke, bastante fuerte, para que podamos escucharle por encima de los vientos huracanados que silban y balancean el barco. Este niño! Cómo se le ocurre dejar la seguridad del cuarto en momentos como éste! La tormenta ha progresado rápido, más de lo esperado, y estoy casi seguro que estamos viendo el principio de un monzón.

Jinpachi deja lo que está haciendo (ajustando unos amarres al igual que yo) para acercarse a Kamanosuke y cogerle. No logro escuchar lo que dicen pero al final les veo caminar hasta la cocina. Jinpachi le acompaña dentro y luego cierra la puerta detrás de él. Vaya…..aunque ha hecho un buen trabajo criándole, todavía pienso que debería ser más estricto con él. Si ya le dijo que debe quedarse en el cuarto, lo mejor sería que le lleve de vuelta allí y le cierre con llave por haber desobedecido la orden de no abandonar la habitación. Sí, señor! Kamanosuke nunca va a prender a comportarse si le deja hacer lo que quiere y peor aún, el niño se meterá en líos.

Marko está afuera, ayudándonos a controlar el barco y salir de la tormenta, así que Ju-Mei está en la cocina con Kamanosuke. Bueno, al menos es seguro que el joven ayudante de cocina no dejará salir al niño si Jinpachi se lo ha ordenado, como estoy seguro que ha hecho. Con eso resuelto es mejor que vuelva a mis obligaciones.

Con el paso de los minutos, la velocidad del viento se incrementa, al igual que la lluvia. Las olas golpean con fuerza el barco, salpicando de agua la cubierta. El cielo se oscurece por completo y pronto se oyen los primeros truenos…..la tormenta se ha establecido. Todos trabajamos en grupo para controlar la embarcación. De pronto, algo duro nos golpea y por un momento creo que hemos chocado contra un roca, sin embargo pronto me doy cuenta de mi error. Es algo mucho peor! Uno de esos gigantes marinos se ha aferrado al barco y buscar subir, hundiéndonos de paso.

Jinpachi me indica que controle la nave mientras él y algunos hombres más (Marko entre ellos) se hacen cargo de la bestia. Desde donde me encuentro veo como atacan a la bestia marina repetidas veces. Jinpachi se sube hasta su cabeza y clava su lanza allí, atravesando su cráneo, hiriéndola de muerte pero no matándola aún. Al poco rato, el animal se va soltando de la nave hasta desaparecer en el océano negro. Marko, sin embargo, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para cortar trozos del animal para alimentar a la tripulación por una semana entera. Se me hace agua la boca de tan sólo imaginar lo que preparará con eso…

"Papá! Tío! Marko! Ayuda! Ju-Mei no-" es todo lo que llego a escuchar de Kamanosuke antes que un trueno opaque todos los demás sonidos. El niño ha salido de la cocina y está ahora cogido de la puerta abierta, sosteniéndose a duras penas de ella, mientras viento y lluvia azotan su pequeño cuerpo. Qué carajos cree que está haciendo?! Grita por su padre nuevamente pero casi no podemos oírle. Jinpachi le grita que se quede donde está, descendiendo pronto de lo alto del barco donde se encuentra para ir a su encuentro. Yo también lucho para acercarme hasta donde se halla el niño pero el movimiento del barco hace esto muy difícil.

De repente, dos olas muy grandes nos golpean fuerte y todo pasa muy rápido. Veo como el azote de la primera ola obliga a Kamanosuke a soltar la puerta de la que está sujeto, deslizándose sobre el suelo mojado de la cubierta. Inmediatamente, la segunda ola inunda la cubierta y arrastra al pequeño niño hasta el otro extremo del barco y le bota fuera, por encima de la baranda. Me quedo helado en mi sitio. Jinpachi grita el nombre de su hijo, luego de casi cogerle antes de que cayera por la borda, y se lanza detrás de él a las aguas oscuras del océano embravecido.

Corro hasta el borde del barco y estiro mi cabeza hacia fuera para buscar con la vista a ambos. Esto no puede estar sucediendo! Pronto consigo localizar con la vista a Jinpachi; su cabeza sobresale del agua, surcando las olas, mirando a todas partes creo que angustiado. Todos en el barco buscamos también con la vista al desaparecido niño. Pasan los segundos y no hay señales de Kamanosuke. Las olas son implacables, Jinpachi se mantiene a flote y nada con dificultad, si él está así, entonces Kamanosuke tal vez no-oh! Allí está!

Jinpachi le ve al mismo tiempo que nosotros y nada lo más rápido que puede en su dirección. El niño se mantiene a flote a las justas, desapareciendo bajo el gua de a ratos, manteniéndonos a todos en vilo. Jinpachi llega hasta él por fin y le coge fuerte entre sus brazos, levantando su cabeza muy por encima del agua para que pueda respirar bien. Kamanosuke parece toser pero no pierde tiempo en sujetar con sus manitos la cabeza de su padre, quien nada en dirección del barco ahora. El mar amenaza con llevárselos lejos de nosotros pero Jinpachi no detiene su avance.

"Lancen las cuerdas! Akito, controla el barco! No dejes que impacten con nosotros! Muévanse!" ordeno enérgicamente a los hombres que se ponen a trabajar en el acto. Tenemos que subirles al barco de inmediato o sino serán arrastrados por las aguas y les perderemos para siempre. Jinpachi nada haciendo uso de su único brazo libre y aunque avanza en nuestra dirección, el mar pone más distancia entre nosotros con el paso de los segundos. Maldición! Por un golpe de suerte, Akito consigue maniobrar el barco más cerca de ellos y por fin les tenemos a nuestro alcance.

"Tiren más sogas!" Marko y los demás, lanzan más sogas al océano, esperando que Jinapchi consiga cogerse de alguna para que podamos sacarles de allí. Lamentablemente, es lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación. Si más gente se lanza al océano sólo incrementaría el número de personas a rescatar. Pasan los minutos y por fin vemos a Jinpachi asirse con fuerza a una de las sogas. Varios hombres y yo cogemos la soga y empezamos a tirar de ella. Al poco tiempo, tanto Jinpachi como Kamanosuke están de nuevo sobre la cubierta del barco.

"Eso, tose, bota todo el agua…alguien tráigame una frazada!" ordena Jinpachi mientras ayuda a Kamanosuke a botar el agua de sus pulmones dándoles suaves golpes en la espalda. El niño tiene la cara roja de tanto toser y tiembla de frío pero no está herido. Ahora sólo debemos evitar que se enferme como la otra vez. Alguien le alcanza una frazada a Jinpachi y él rodea con ésta el cuerpo mojado de Kamanosuke. Cuando le levanta para llevarle al cuarto, Kamanosuke llama su atención.

"Papá, espera!...cof, cof…Ju-Mei…el barco se movió fuerte…Ju Mei me salvó pero el estante le cayó encima….no des-pertaba….ayud-por-" Kamanosuke comienza a toser de nuevo sin poder controlarlo pero comprendemos lo que quiso decirnos. Ahora entiendo por qué abandonó la seguridad de la cocina. Jinpachi le ordena a Marko que ayude a Ju-Mei mientras los demás hombres se quedan temporalmente al mando de Akito para controlar el barco.

"Ven conmigo!" me dice cuando pasa al lado mío y le sigo. Camino a su habitación, me desvío hacia un pequeño depósito que hay cerca y saco de allí frazadas y otras cosas más. Cuando entro al cuarto de Jinpachi, él ya ha colocado a Kamanosuke sobre la cama y ha empezado a desvestirle. Me acerco con unas toallas y comienzo a secar al niño. Jinpachi se dispone a hacer lo mismo pero yo no se lo permito. Él me mira extrañado.

"Yo me ocupo de él por ahora. Tú ocúpate de ti mismo para que puedas ayudarme. Estás empapado!" Jinpachi me mira de forma extraña (recién me doy cuenta que no es todos los días que yo soy quien da las órdenes) pero hace lo que le pido. Kamanosuke tiembla mucho así que le seco acuciosamente, en especial su cabello, para conseguir irradiar más calor a su cuerpo. Una vez que está todo seco, le envuelvo en una toalla para luego ir a su baúl por ropas secas que ponerle. Es entonces que escuchamos estornudar a Kamanosuke.

"No parece que tuvieras fiebre pero todavía estás algo frío por el agua…Kakei, yo voy vistiéndole, trae esas medicinas que nos dio aquel sanador." Oh, ya recuerdo. Le alcanzo las ropas del niño y voy a mi cuarto por las medicinas. Hay una que nos dijeron era muy buena para los resfríos cuando recién están empezando. Mmmm…mejor llevaré todo. Si al niño le da fiebre luego es mejor tener todo a la mano. Cuando regreso al cuarto, Kamanosuke ya está cambiado y Jinpachi le está colocando debajo de las sábanas, cubriéndole con varias frazadas.

"Así está bien, papá…..ya no tengo frío, de verdad…"

"El que ya no estés temblando no quiere decir que tu cuerpo no necesite de más calor….nos diste un gran susto…." Kamanosuke saca su manito de entre las frazadas para alcanzar la mano de su papá y agacha la mirada.

"Perdón…..yo sólo quería-"

"Lo sé, sólo querías ayudar a Ju-Mei. No te preocupes, él va a estar bien…" me acerco a ellos y le alcanzo la medicina a Jinpachi. Él se la administra a Kamanosuke quien se la toma a pesar del mal sabor. Jinpachi coloca su mano sobre la frente de Kamanosuke y acaricia sus cabellos antes de decirle que no tiene fiebre. Kamanosuke le promete hacer lo mejor que puede para no enfermarse…..eso me hace sonreír….

"Muy bien, yo tengo que volver a dirigir el barco. Tan pronto todo esté bajo control, volveré para quedarme contigo y cuidar de ti, de acuerdo Kamanosuke?" Kamanosuke se esconde un poco bajo las frazadas cuando escucha un trueno y mira a Jinpachi con ojos muy grandes pero le responde que está bien.

"No te preocupes, no estarás solo. Verónica estará aquí contigo, al igual que tu tío. Ellos te harán compañía hasta que vuelva y cuidarán de ti." Luego de la primera tormenta en la que Kamanosuke enfermó gravemente, nunca más hemos vuelto a dejarle solo. Como Jinpachi es el capitán, no puede quedarse con el niño durante una crisis como ésta así que siempre he sido yo quien se queda al lado de Kamanosuke para hacerle compañía hasta que pase la tempestad. En esta ocasión pensamos que bastaría con la compañía de Verónica pero al final Kamanosuke decidió ir a la cocina y bueno…..pasó lo que pasó.

Hablando de Verónica, debido al ajetreo inicial al entrar aquí, casi no noté su presencia. Se puso de pie cuando nos vio entrar a la habitación, e intentó acercarse a Kamanosuke pero Jinpachi no le dio espacio para hacer eso, ignorando por completo su presencia hasta ahora que la situación ya está bajo control. Jinpachi se despide de Kamanosuke besando su frente. Le indica a Verónica que puede ir con él y ella se sube a la cama para recostarse a su lado. Antes de que pueda hacer eso, Jinpachi se le acerca y le murmura al oído "Cuando te pido que te quedes con él en el cuarto, quiero decir que debes retenerle de cualquier forma. Que no se vuelva a repetir."

Verónica agacha las orejas y baja la cabeza en vergüenza, creo…no sé si entiende lo que Jinpachi dice o sólo comprende que está molesto con ella, pero pareciera que sí lo hace. Jinpachi le dice algo más en ese idioma suyo que no entiendo y le da una palmada en el lomo para que se acomode mejor alrededor de Kamanosuke. Antes de retirarse se acerca a mí y me dice "Si comienza a enfermar, vienes a buscarme, de acuerdo?" Señaló que sí con la cabeza y él se retira.

Kamanosuke, abrigado como está bajo las frazadas, se da la vuelta un poco para poder vernos tanto a Verónica como a mí. Yo me siento a su lado, en el sillón que hay al lado de la cama y toco su frente. No tiene fiebre, muy bien. El barco todavía se mueve mucho y los truenos no dejan de sonar pero Kamanosuke parece contento y tranquilo. Abraza la cabeza de Verónica quien deja que el niño juegue con sus orejas.

"Escuché lo que dijo papá…..no quise que retaran a Verónica por mi culpa…..Yo le insistí mucho para ir a la cocina pues tenía hambre…..quería preparar algo que podamos comer todos juntos, un postre que me enseñó Marko a hacer…." Dice algo triste ahora Kamanosuke, mirándome, cabizbajo. No es un mal niño y yo le quiero mucho….pensaba recriminarle su actitud pero en verdad se siente mal. Además, ahora estoy más preocupado por su salud que por cualquier otra cosa.

"Seguro Jinpachi entiende eso. Aunque estuvo mal que desobedecieras y arriesgaras tu vida de ese modo, lo que hiciste luego fue por ayudar a Ju-Mei. Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Kamanosuke." Digo tocando su mejilla para llamar su atención. El niño se sonroja levemente.

"Sí, pero igual tuve mucho miedo. Ju-Mei no se levantaba después que le cayera el estante encima…no despertaba….pensé que estaba muerto…también cuando me caí al agua, me asusté mucho…pensé que me iba a ahogar y hundir….quise nadar pero el agua me jalaba hacia abajo y me cubría, no podía avanzar, no veía nada pues todo estaba tan oscuro….el agua se me metía a la boca y…cuando me cogió papá me puse a llorar que no me soltara…..estaba tan asustado….." Kamanosuke comienza a temblar y me apresuro a cogerle en un medio abrazo y a sobar su espalda. Verónica lame su carita para consolarle también. Hago esto, repitiéndole que está seguro ahora y él de a pocos se va calmando. Toco su frente y noto que está un poco caliente.

"Ey, ya todo eso pasó. Ya estás a salvo y seguro. Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de todo para no enfermarte y no preocupar más a tu padre. Estás un poco caliente así que tómate esta medicina, ok?" Kamanosuke acepta la medicina de inmediato. En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta y voy a ver de quien se trata. No es Jinpachi pues él nunca toca.

Se trata de Marko. No entra a la habitación pero saluda a Kamanosuke desde la puerta. Pregunta por su salud antes de informarnos que Ju-Mei sólo sufrió una contusión leve y que ya despertó. Al parecer pronto se pondrá bien. Eso tranquiliza mucho a Kamanosuke. Marko me alcanza una bandeja con comida y unas bebidas calientes.

"Este té es muy bueno para la garganta! Así el _bambino_ dejará de toser y su garganta no se inflamará. Lo demás es para que coma pues la comida es lo mejor para permanecer sano." Dice el buen cocinero. También ha traído para mí y Verónica….es alguien muy considerado. Tengo la impresión que quisiera quedarse con nosotros pero sabe bien que Jinpachi le necesita arriba…..

Antes de que se vaya le pregunto si en verdad Ju-Mei está bien y él responde que sí. Pensé que estaría mintiendo por el bien del niño pero me alegra saber que ése no es el caso. Ahora sólo resta esperar por Jinpachi. Kamanosuke y yo jugamos un rato antes de que el niño se quede dormido. Esta medicina tiene ese efecto secundario. Controlo su temperatura nuevamente y todo parece estar en orden….me alegra que todo no pasara de un susto….

* * *

_He decidido publicar un poco antes de lo planeado esta semana pues mi salud está….indecisa? XD No sé, tengo días buenos y días malos. No sé cómo estaré dentro de unas horas así que mejor aprovecho que ahora me siento bien. Nada grave, sólo este clima invernal que me está afectando más de la cuenta y además…..sufro de ciertas alergias :P_

_Un capítulo tranqui jeje :D como ya saben, eso da pie a…..XD_

_Devilscans ya tiene para descargar el raw del capítulo 19 de Brave 10 S. No salen ni Jinpachi ni Kamanosuke (quienes me parece se van a marchar) pero hay unas escenitas entre Saizou y Hanzo, super hot! XD qué se trae Hanzo invadiendo el espacio personal de Saizou? XD otro acosador jaja._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	28. II: Chapter 4: Kidnapping

_Kamanosuke = 8 años Sasuke = 11 años_

_Rokuro = 25 años Yukimura = 33 años_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Vamos más lejos, por favor Sasuke~" le pido a mi amigo mientras avanzamos por entre los árboles, yo montado sobre Verónica y él, caminando al lado nuestro. Como ya tengo 8 años, papá y mi tío, me han permitido salir a explorar el bosque con Sasuke sin supervisión de algún adulto, claro que nos han pedido que llevemos a Verónica con nosotros y que no nos separemos de su lado en ningún momento. "_Tampoco se aparten mucho del sendero ni del castillo, está claro? Ni vayan por su cuenta a nadar al río. Oh! Y si ven a alguien que no conocen, regresen de inmediato."_ Fue lo que nos dijo Rokuro antes de dejar el castillo. Mi tío también agregó que no me separe de Sasuke en ningún momento. "_Y hazle caso si te dice que no deben hacer algo. Sasuke es un chico responsable así que escúchale."_ Fue lo que me dijo tío Kakei al oído….entonces…acaso piensa que yo no soy responsable?

"….esa parte de allá es muy empinada…..Rokuro dijo que no debíamos ir hacia allá….además….Verónica puede resbalar y hacerse daño…" oh! No me había puesto a pensar en eso…..Verónica es muy ágil, y la he visto saltar huecos grandes y trepar fácilmente árboles muy altos, pero si Sasuke dice que se puede resbalar…..no quiero que se caiga así que le pido que vayamos hacia otro lado. Es un sitio que no hemos visitado aún, cerca del río, y que en verdad quiero conocer. Sasuke dice que nos estamos alejando mucho del castillo y que mejor debemos volver…..nooooo…

"Ya pues, vamos…..no quiero ir sin ti!" le insisto mucho repitiéndole que no va a pasar nada malo pero Sasuke no quiere. Amaheru se pone de pie sobre la cabeza de Verónica, donde estaba recostada, y salta al hombro de Sasuke, trepando por su cabello. No sé que le dice pero mueve mucho la cabeza y sus bigotitos. Al poco rato, Sasuke acepta pero me pide que no demoremos mucho allí pues tenemos que volver pronto y el camino de regreso es largo. Además, ya falta poco para que oscurezca. Bien! Me acerco a darle un abrazo y seguimos caminando.

El viaje a China demoró mucho, más de lo que pensábamos. Pasamos Año nuevo allá, y nos quedamos de largo hasta mi cumpleaños así que no pudimos volver a Ueda hasta ahora en parte por culpa de la tormenta (que duró un montón!), por lo que no pude estar aquí el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Le escribí muchas cartas para que supiera que estábamos bien, sólo que algo retrasados, y así ni él ni Rokuro se preocuparan. Como llegamos, hace más de una semana, nos quedamos todo ese tiempo en el castillo, hasta ahora y todavía estaremos aquí unos días más, así que podemos jugar a nuestro antojo para compensar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.

El día que llegamos a Ueda celebramos su cumpleaños y, en parte el mío también, de nuevo, para que pasáramos juntos una celebración tan especial. Ese día la comida y la fiesta estuvieron geniales! Papá y Rokuro nos llevaron en la noche a recorrer el pueblo en busca de atuendos para ambos. Nos demoramos en escoger pues a Rokuro no terminaba de gustarle ninguno de los trajes que veíamos, a pesar que varios se veían bien.

"_Ése es casi igual al que vimos primero, no te parece?" _

"_Tonterías! Es totalmente distinto! Mira el hilo que han usado para bordar esto, es mucho mejor."_

Recuerdo que hablaban papá y Rokuro mientras seguíamos visitando más tiendas. Papá no se veía aburrido pero estoy seguro que estaba un poco cansado pues nunca demoramos tanto en comprar ropa cuando solo vamos él y yo. Yo en cambio me divertí un montón! Me gusta probarme todas las ropas aunque al final no las compremos, para ver cómo me quedan. También me dejaron probarme adornos para el cabello! Fue fantástico! Al final Rokuro se decidió por un traje para mí y otro para Sasuke. Papá insistió en pagar por los trajes mientras que Rokuro pagó por mi adorno de cabello y un gorro para Sasuke. Justo ahora Sasuke está usando su gorrito y creo que le queda bien.

Los trajes son para un evento al que iremos antes de irnos, una fiesta que va a hacer el pueblo en honor al viejo. Yukimura no nos acompañó a comprar ropa ese día y en cambio se quedó en el castillo jugando shogui con mi tío. _"Eso puede tomar horas y ya no estoy para esos ajetreos"_ fue lo que dijo Yukimura cuando Sasuke le preguntó si nos iba a acompañar. _"Compra un kimono con flores rosadas, Kamanosuke….te apuesto que eso hará muy feliz a Sasuke…"_ me susurró al oído el viejo antes de irnos. No sé de qué habla! Sasuke sabe muy bien que no me gustan los kimonos con muchas flores, por qué querría verme vistiendo eso entonces? El viejo está demente!

Aunque tuvo razón en una cosa, el paseo fue muy largo y demoramos mucho. Papá estaba tan cansado que se durmió antes que yo cuando nos retiramos a nuestro cuarto al volver al castillo. Papá y tío no se han quedado en el castillo todo el tiempo con nosotros pues han tenido que ir a los pueblos vecinos, a caballo, por trabajo. Eso es lo que les tiene tan cansados. En cambio Yukimura no hace nada todo el día, así que no sé por qué no quiso ir de compras con nosotros, pero es mejor así. No le hubiera aguantado sus tonterías por horas!

El río ha crecido mucho a causa de las lluvias así que no nos acercamos mucho a la rivera pues sino podríamos caer al agua. Sasuke ya nada tan bien como yo (me dice que ha practicado mucho el tiempo que he estado fuera) pero todavía soy mejor que él pues Sasuke nunca ha nadado en el mar como yo. Papá siempre encuentra un tiempo libre pata llevarme a la playa y enseñarme a nadar sobre las olas, en especial luego que cayera del barco aquella vez.

No me enfermé, al menos no tanto como aquella ocasión en que tuvieron que traer a un sanador al barco para que me curara, cuando todavía era pequeño. Sólo me dio algo de tos y me dio un poquito de fiebre pero el remedio que me dio de tomar mi tío me la bajó pronto. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, papá estaba echado al lado de mí, rodeando mi cabeza con su brazo pero sin llegar a tocarme. Quise permanecer despierto para esperar a que regrese, como había prometido, pero el remedio me dio mucho sueño. Al parecer mi tío y Verónica se fueron durante la noche pues ya no estaban allí cuando desperté.

"_Hola, papá."_

"_Hola. Dormiste bien?"_ fue lo primero que me dijo papá al abrir sus ojos y me viera recostado sobre su pecho, jugando con sus trenzas. Me cogió de la cara y me tocó la frente para revisar que no siguiera con fiebre. Luego de eso, trajo una tina con agua tibia para bañarme pues había sudado un poco durante la noche. Yo ya sé como bañarme solo, pero me gusta cuando él lo hace, en especial cómo lava mi cabeza. Sus dedos son grandes así que se siente distinto a cuando lo hago yo. A pesar de sentirme bien, me pidió que me quedara en el cuarto el resto del día. Él, tío y Veróncia me hicieron compañía a lo largo del día así que no me aburrí nada! Al día siguiente pude abandonar le cuarto y vi con mis propios ojos que Ju-Mei estaba bien. Me dio un gran susto!

Caminamos un poco más y vemos a lo lejos, oculta entre maleza y sombras, lo que parece ser una cueva. Está mucho más allá de los límites hasta donde nos han permitido ir. Se ve interesante! Quiero pedirle a Sasuke ir hasta allí pero pronto me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde….se está poniendo oscuro el cielo….No importa! Bajo del lomo de Verónica y le pido que vayamos hacia allí. Sasuke me mira tenso pero justo antes de que pueda responder, escuchamos unas voces de hombres que se acercan. Sasuke parece asustado ahora. Verónica gruñe un poco. Quiénes serán?

"Mejor regresemos, Kamanosuke…" dice Sasuke cogiendo mi mano. Las voces de los hombres se oyen cada vez más cerca y no me gusta. Pueden ser tipos malos como ese pirata de un solo ojo. Verónica parece lista a atacar y no quiero que se meta en problemas por matar a alguien, así que mejor volvemos. Amaheru se sube al lomo de Verónica y emprendemos el camino de regreso. Para mí todo se ve igual pero tanto Sasuke y Verónica saben por donde ir así que estoy seguro que pronto estaremos de vuelta en el castillo. Otro día volveremos a explorar ese sitio, estoy seguro….

Ahora es momento de seguir practicando con las espadas de madera que me regaló papá! Sí, me estuvo enseñando algunos movimientos y ahora yo le estoy enseñando a Sasuke. No peleamos muy fuerte pues Rokuro dice que alguno de nosotros puede salir lastimado pero sí hacemos que las espadas choquen bastante y parece como si lo hiciéramos con espadas de verdad, en un pelea de verdad! Tal vez cuando aprenda a pelear bien, papá me dejará salir del escondite donde me resguardo cada vez que nos intenta abordar otro barco. Tal vez entonces me deje unirme a la pelea para derrotar a los enemigos junto a él y todos los demás señores del barco! Sí! Y para eso debo practicar mucho!

**Kakei's POV**

La estadía en Ueda fue más prolongada de lo usual pero fue agradable. Navegar por los mares y visitar sitios exóticos es entretenido, desde luego, pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de bien al quedarme más de algunos días en un solo lugar. Sí, estuvimos ocupados aún entonces, yendo a caballo a pueblos vecinos por negocios, pero siempre volvíamos de noche al castillo, donde nos esperaban los demás para comer. Es agradable tener un sitio fijo al cual retornar luego de una dura jornada de trabajo, es hasta nostálgico pues me recuerda a mis días como samurái de Lord Hatanaka.

Lo que más me lo recordó fue la celebración que se llevó a cabo en honor a Lord Yukimura, casi antes de irnos de Ueda. Las luces, el ambiente de fiesta, las familias en las calles reunidas para ver al Lord y su séquito….fue fantástico. Jinpachi, Kamanosuke y yo fuimos acompañando al Lord, Rokuro y Sasuke. Todo fue perfecto! Los niños fueron vistiendo sus nuevos trajes, comprados especialmente para la ocasión y nosotros nos pusimos lo mejor que teníamos, aunque no conseguí que Jinpachi vistiera un atuendo japonés. Yo sí compré una yukata nueva. Todo salió perfecto salvo la parte en que Kamanosuke se quedó dormido en plena ceremonia. Supongo que esta clase de eventos donde tiene que permanecer quieto por largo tiempo le aburren….qué se le va a hacer…

En varias oportunidades he querido pedirle Jinpachi que me de autorización para permanecer en Ueda, por mi cuenta, por algunas semanas, pero aunque lo he hecho en un par de oportunidades, siempre se han presentado cosas fortuitas y hasta ahora no he podido hacerlo. Ya dejamos Ueda hace varias semanas y, bueno, no es extraño que me encuentre pensando en eso ahora que nos embarcamos en otra larga gira por los mares del sur. Además, aunque quiero un montón a mi sobrino, fue revigorizante pasar tiempo a solas con otro adulto, sin que se trate de cuestiones de negocios, por trabajo.

Yukimura-sama es un buen sujeto; Rokuro también es un chico interesante. Mientras los niños jugaban lejos y ya sea que Jinpachi esté o no con nosotros, me entretuve un montón jugando al shogui con el Lord o a las cartas con Rokuro (resultó ser muy bueno en ello) o simplemente conversando bajo la sombra de los árboles, sin tener que preocuparme por Kamanosuke ni otra cosa que no fuese yo. Quiero decir, la vida de pirata es divertida y aunque Jinpachi y yo la pasamos bien fuera (cuando bajamos a los pueblos sin el niño) tomando, apostando y buscando chicas, ésta manera de pasar el rato es más lo mío….lo ha sido desde siempre. Lo otro me encanta (a quien no) pero extraño esta manera tranquila de diversión que se tiene al vivir en un castillo, dentro de un pueblo, una comunidad.

Si digo algo de esto a Jinpachi y si, por desgracia del destino, Kamanosuke me escuchara vocear mis pensamientos, estoy seguro que no comprenderían y pensarían que quiero marcharme, y no es así. Me gusta aquí, quiero quedarme al lado de ellos y no pienso abandonar mis deberes para con ellos y la tripulación sólo que…..bueh! mejor lo dejo allí o terminaré por perder más tiempo pensando en tonterías en lugar de ponerme a trabajar.

Ya todo está listo y dispuesto. La mercancía está dentro del barco pero todavía no es hora de partir. Jinpachi y yo vamos a bajar al pueblo en busca de un arma para mí. Luego de la visita de Ronrak (hace ya mucho tiempo), luego que Saya fuese convertida en metal retorcido, Jinpachi me prometió que encontraríamos una mejor para remplazarla, por eso estamos aquí. Este sitio no lo ha escogido al azar. En esta isla, específicamente en esta región, se fabrican muy buenas armas de fuego, algunas de las cuales son llevadas a Japón, pero además contrabandean armas de otras regiones de difícil acceso en tierras niponas.

Jinpachi me contó que fue en un sitio como éste donde compró a Saya, un poco antes de que se convirtiera en capitán de este barco. Me la regaló por aceptar convertirme en su segundo al mando. Sé que él piensa que mi apego a Saya es extraño (no natural, le llamó él) pero comprende lo quisquilloso (sus palabras, no las mías) que soy para comprar armas, en especial si es una para remplazar a la que me dio, es por eso que vamos a ir juntos al pueblo en busca de su remplazo. Va a ser entretenido.

"Ya nos vamos? Podemos pasar por la tienda de juguetes? Quiero comprarle algo a Verónica que pueda masticar!" exclama alegre Kamanosuke, tirando del pantalón de Jinpachi, quien le responde que no hay problema….qué? Pensé que iríamos nosotros dos solos….este lugar no es peligroso, creo, pero….no voy a poder disfrutar por completo de esto si tengo que cuidar al niño…..Sí, sueno como un maldito mezquino pero en verdad no quiero preocuparme todo el rato por Kamanosuke, no hoy al menos, sólo deseo ver armas…..

"Vamos, no seas así. La tienda de juguetes está en la misma ruta que la de armas, no nos desviaremos nada. Ya le dije que sí, no pensé que tendrías problemas con que venga…." Es la respuesta de Jinpachi cuando le hago saber (una vez que Kamanosuke se ha marchado) mi renuencia a traer al niño…..qué puedo hacer ahora? Nada. Acepto a medias que Kamanosuke venga con nosotros y Jinpachi me mira extrañado pero no comenta nada.

Kamanosuke viene corriendo hacia nosotros, sonriendo y diciendo que ya está listo. Jinpachi baja primero, dando unas instrucciones finales a los hombres, mientras Kamanosuke coge mi mano para bajar juntos del barco. Mn! Tiene razón, qué se le va a hacer. Si hace tan feliz a mi sobrino no veo por qué negarle que venga. Tal vez mientras está con nosotros pueda enseñarle lo valioso de una buena arma de fuego y muestre interés en el tema. Sé que todavía falta mucho para que pueda usar un arma adecuadamente pero ya tiene la edad suficiente como para aprender sobre ellas, sí.

* * *

Qué decepción! Si bien Kamanosuke parece emocionado con la idea de aprender a disparar un arma, no se muestra para nada interesado en tan sólo verlas y aprender algo de ellas ahora dado que, como es un niño, está prohibido de manipularlas aún. _"Papá dice que unas son mejores que otras para apuntar y otras cosas, pero todas disparan balas, no? Que más tengo que saber?" _dijo mi sobrino antes de correr de nuevo al lado de su padre para pedirle que le cargue.

Luego de eso, de mi intento vano de interesar a Kamanosuke en la belleza que hay detrás de las armas de fuego, la salida tomó un giro distinto y pronto se convirtió en otro paseo por el pueblo para ver tiendas de juguetes, en busca de algo para Verónica. De a ratos convencía a ambos para ir en busca de un arma a una de las tantas tiendas para ese fin que hay por aquí pero eso no duraba mucho. Justo ahora Jinpachi y yo estamos esperando a que el vendedor saque algunas armas del lote que tiene escondido tras su tienda (todo es una fachada, aquí es de donde saca el dinero) cuando de repente, nuevamente, Kamanosuke desvía la atención de Jinpachi a una tienda de juguetes que hay en frente.

"Mira! Allí tienen lo que estaba buscando para Verónica! Vamos para allá, papá!" exclama Kamanosuke tirando de la mano de Jinpachi…..no puedo evitar dar un suspiro exasperado pues ha estado diciendo eso mismo desde hace rato, una y otra vez. Jinpachi voltea a verme de reojo y yo me hago el tonto. No quiero que perciba mi molestia pues puede pensar que no me interesa pasar tiempo con el niño. Las cosas no son así sólo que….quería que por lo menos hoy hiciésemos otra cosa que no sea cuidar del niño….no sé que me sucede últimamente….Jinpachi no me necesita para cuidar de su hijo, tal vez debería haber venido solo….aunque fue él quien me dijo para venir…mmmm….

"Eso está bien, Kamanosuke pero ahora estamos viendo armas. Espera con nosotros a que terminemos y luego iremos por el juguete, de acuerdo?" Kamanosuke se queda calladito por un segundo antes de volver a insistir vehementemente que está seguro que lo que busca está en esa tienda y que deberíamos ir ahora pues no demoraremos nada. Jinpachi le repite que iremos más tarde y levanta al niño en brazos para que no salga corriendo. Para cuando el vendedor sale al frente, donde estamos, con la mercancía, Kamanosuke está en silencio, con su cabecita sobre el hombro de su padre, luego de insistir en vano varias veces que vayamos allá.

Siento una leve punzada en el pecho al ver su carita triste, sin poder escuchar más su vocecita alegre y emocionada de hace poco. Jinpachi habla con el vendedor mientras el niño yace en sus brazos, inmóvil, sólo levantando la vista de a ratos en dirección de la tienda de juguetes al frente de la calle. Escucho que mencionan mi nombre y pronto me involucro en la conversación sobre el nuevo lote que le ha llegado al vendedor. Terminamos de revisar lo que hay en esa tienda y pasamos a otra y luego a otra más. Antes de darme cuenta ya hemos visitado varias y es como si Kamanosuke no estuviera allí.

Finalmente hallamos una escopeta extranjera, mucho más hermosa, moderna y ligera que mi antigua Saya, y no quepo en mi cuerpo de la emoción. Por fin le he hallado! Se llamará Mina. Sólo entonces me acuerdo de Kamanosuke y volteo a verle para contagiarle de mi alegría. El niño está dormido. Jinpachi le mueve un poco para avisarle que ya podemos ir por el juguete para la pantera pero Kamanosuke no reacciona de inmediato como esperaba…va despertando de a pocos.

"estoy cansado….ya nos podemos ir?" dice medio soñoliento, acomodándose mejor sobre el hombro de su padre para dormir. Otra vez esa punzada en el pecho. Me siento algo mal por haber terminado de esa manera con ese entusiasmo con el que llegó al pueblo en un inicio. Jinpachi le pone en el suelo y le dice a su hijo que iremos a la tienda que vimos hace rato para comprar lo que estaba buscando. Kamanosuke camina cogido de la mano de su padre, bostezando un poco, para nada emocionado con la idea.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, Jinpachi le dice al niño que busque lo que había visto y él obedece, ya más despierto pero sin entusiasmo. "Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes" me dice mi amigo pero no lo sé…..me sobrecoge verle así y saber que fui yo quien le ha puesto de esa manera. Se lo recompensaré al volver al barco, por ser tan paciente conmigo. Jinpachi se soba el hombro mientras me recuerda que no debo usar el arma hasta haberla acondicionado primero. Eso lo sé pero me muero de las ganas de dispararla pronto! Ahora que lo pienso, aunque es fuerte, a Jinpachi debe estarle doliendo el hombro luego de haber cargando a Kamanosuke todo el rato que estuvimos buscando mi arma….por qué no dijo nada y no me pidió turnarnos entonces?

"Éste es el que estaba buscando! A Verónica le va a gustar pues puede clavarle sus dientes aquí en la panza, ves?" exclama contento Kamanosuke, balanceando un gran muñeco con forma de un cerdo muy barrigón. "También puede acostar su cabeza encima de su panza para dormir! No está bonito?" pregunta mi sobrino, sonriendo en nuestra dirección, presionando la panza del gordo muñeco de trapo.

Me alegra que haya vuelto a ser el de antes! Tan contento estoy que le digo que puede coger algo para él pues yo se lo voy a comprar. Kamanosuke coge de inmediato un escudo de madera, chiquito, que hay por allí y me señala que eso es lo que desea llevar pues combina con su espada. Con gusto pagaré por eso! Es cierto que no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de traerle con nosotros hoy pero ahora me alegra que esté aquí y hacerle tan feliz. Tal vez en verdad me estoy volviendo un gruñón con la edad y yo no quiero eso. No quiero que Kamanosuke me recuerde así.

Caminamos de regreso al barco en completa calma, conversando un poco. De un momento a otro, cuando todavía faltaba bastante para llegar al barco, escuchamos una explosión a mediana distancia de nosotros y, luego, empieza el caos. Se puede escuchar gente gritando y mujeres llorando casi inmediatamente después de oír los primeros disparos. Todos corren despavoridos en todas direcciones! Las tiendas cierran sus puertas y vemos como las mercaderías son escondidas rápidamente a la vez que escuchamos los primero cascos de caballos chocar contra el suelo. Este lugar va a ser saqueado!

No son piratas, son gente de esta misma isla los que atacan el pueblo, posiblemente del norte dado el dialecto que usan para hablar entre ellos. No distinguen entre extranjeros y lugareños, atacan a todo aquel que encuentren en su camino, y ya han puesto la vista en nosotros. Como no puedo usar mi escopeta aún, saco un revólver y apunto a los delincuentes que intentan rodearnos. Jinpachi hace lo mismo, no sin antes levantar a Kamanosuke con un brazo para protegerle con su cuerpo. Yo me acerco a ellos para proteger al niño también. No logramos avanzar mucho y vienen más, como en hordas. Esto es de nunca acabar! Son demasiados!

"Tenemos que salir de aquí! Ven, sígueme!" indica Jinpachi, cogiendo mejor a Kamanosuke con su brazo izquierdo antes de salir a la carrera. El niño se coge del cuello de su padre con todas sus fuerzas, algo asustado con lo que sucede a su alrededor. Yo me pego a su lado y le digo que todo saldrá bien pues nosotros estamos con él para cuidarle. Jinpachi bien podría abrirse camino y aniquilar a varios asaltantes de un solo porrazo pero no puede hacerlo ya que lleva a Kamanosuke consigo, es por eso que avanzamos muy lento mientras más y más sujetos nos rodean con la intención de eliminarnos. Yo tampoco puedo actuar libremente pues tengo que permanecer a su lado para proteger al niño. Si estuviésemos los dos solos, sería otra cosa.

"Kakei, quédate con Kamanosuke aquí! Escóndanse y esperen por mí hasta que yo haya limpiado un poco el camino. Luego de eso, regresaremos al barco!" exclama Jinapchi luego de volarle la tapa de los sesos a un hombre grande. Me entrega al niño en brazos. Kamanosuke no suelta a su padre hasta que Jinpachi le vuelve a repetir, mirándole a los ojos, que volverá pronto y le besa en la frente.

"Que no les vean, de acuerdo? Si eso llega a pasar, escapa con Kamanosuke y resiste hasta que vuelva pero no apartes la vista de él, ok? Yo les voy a encontrar." Respondo inmediatamente que sí. Si bien él y yo podríamos volver al barco sin mayor inconveniente, las cosas son muy diferentes con el niño aquí. Su bienestar viene primero. Hay mucho humo y polvo en el aire, que dificulta la visión y pronto perdemos de vista a Jinpachi a la vez que escuchamos gritos desgarradores, seguramente de la gente a la que está eliminando.

Kamanosuke y yo nos ocultamos detrás de unas casas, yo con mi revólver en mano. Kamanosuke coge con fuerza entre sus manitos el juguete que compró para Verónica. El escudo que compré para él lo llevo atado en mi espalda, escondido bajo mi chaqueta pues así es más sencillo transportarlo. Los disparos vuelan en todas direcciones así que pego a Kamanosuke más a mí para cuidar que no le caiga una bala perdida. De pronto, unos hombres se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia y se acercan, rodeándonos.

"Este tío es uno de los piratas que anclaron en el muelle! Debe estar forrado en oro! Mátenlo y tráiganme su oro!" grita el que parece ser el líder y pronto sus secuaces se abalanzan sobre mí. Le pido a Kamanosuke que no abandone el escondite (si se le puede llamar así) mientras me encargo de estos tipos. Me defiendo primero con puños y patadas para alejarles de donde se encuentra escondido mi sobrino, antes de responder sus disparos con los míos. Cuando parece ser que ya tengo controlada la situación, me quedo sin balas. Mierda!

"Ahora!" grita el líder y tengo que esconderme tras otra pared (alejándome un poco más de donde se encuentra Kamanosuke) para evitar que me maten. Qué hago?! Sin pensarlo mucho, saco mi nueva escopeta (Mina) y empiezo a disparar a mis agresores. Una bala es suficiente para matar a uno y herir al que se encuentre detrás de él. Perfecto! Eso sí que es potencia! Cuando parece que ya me los voy a quitar de encima, el arma queda atascada. Demonios!

"Muere!" grita alguien detrás de mí y pronto siento algo puntiagudo clavarse en mi espalda. "Tío!" escucho gritar a Kamanosuke a la vez que siento otro cuchillazo en la espalda. Caigo al suelo y, finalmente, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hace que mi mundo se vuelva oscuridad….

**Ho's POV**

Por fin Yoshiro ha eliminado a ese molesto pirata! Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, mucho muy nervioso. No me gustan las peleas y las balas y la violencia en general. Sólo soy un pobre hombre queriendo ganarse el pan, nada más! Únicamente doy aviso a Yoshiro sobre nuevos _especímenes_ para su negocio y él se encarga del resto.

Estos amigos suyos siempre van por la isla causando problemas y asaltando a diferentes pueblos. Su manera de actuar siempre es la misma: arman un alboroto, matan a todos los que se interponen en su camino y se llevan todo lo que pueden cargar en sus carretas. Eso es todo. Yoshiro sólo aprovecha esto para capturar en medio del caos a los especímenes que he conseguido para él y llevárselos lejos, aunque siempre consigue una tajada del botín de sus amigos pues les avisa quienes son los tíos con más dinero o que han llegado al pueblo por negocios. Tiene buen ojo para eso como yo para lo mío.

Siempre me pide que le consiga lo mismo: niños bonitos, preferentemente menores de 12 años pues quiere que duren más. Es obvio lo que hace con ellos luego pero eso ya no es asunto mío. Una vez que se los entrego, desaparecen para siempre y nunca más se vuelve a saber de ellos, aunque nadie notaría tampoco su ausencia. No sólo basta que sean bonitos, sino también deben ser huérfanos, niños de la calle, pues así nadie vendrá a buscarles causando problemas. Sería muy incómodo si comenzaran a desaparecer a montones los hijos e hijas de los habitantes de los pueblos. A estos niños en cambio nadie les busca cuando desaparecen, es mejor así.

"Nooo! Tío!" grita alguien y pronto un niño sale corriendo en dirección del hombre al que acaban de matar. El niño es precioso! Definitivamente extranjero pero precioso. Sus ojos son verdes azulados y su cabello, rojo y largo. Es pequeño, tal vez de uno años, y tiene una carita de muñeca. Los ojos de Yoshiro se encienden al igual que los míos. Sin perder tiempo, Yoshiro coge al niño de la cintura antes de que pueda llegar hasta el hombre caído, su tío al parecer. El niño patalea y grita, exigiéndole a Yoshiro que le deje ir para salvar a su tío.

"Calla pendejo! Ese hombre ya es cadáver, Tsk!" gruñe enfadado Yoshiro, sujetando con más fuerza al chiquillo quien le insulta y se resiste sin parar. Los otros hombres, para nada sorprendidos con el espectáculo, terminan de quitarle todo el oro que llevaba encima este sujeto y abandonan la escena pronto. Qué bueno que se fueron! Me da nervios cuando están así de cerca. Antes de que me dé cuenta, Yoshiro está arrastrando de los pelos al niño en dirección de la carreta escondida en la oscuridad del bosque aledaño. Qué pretende este loco!? Corro hasta él para que pueda oírme mejor entre tanto alboroto que hay alrededor.

"Yoshiro, espera! Ese niño no es huérfano! Además, ya la carreta está llena! No puedes llevarte a otro, dónde le pondrás?" intento razonar con él pero Yoshiro continúa caminando, arrastrando de los pelos al niño pelirrojo que continúa dando batalla, reclamando que le soltemos pues debe ayudar a su tío. Nos alejamos del pueblo y pronto estamos junto a la carreta que siempre ocultamos en el bosque. Es una carreta simple, tirada por un caballo, cuya parte de atrás está construida a modo de jaula, la cual cubrimos con una tela negra por todos lados. Los niños que he escogido para Yoshiro están allí, muchos inconscientes o sollozando con los ojos cerrados.

"Suéltame, maldito!" grita el niño pelirrojo, asestándole al fin una patada a la rodilla de Yoshiro. Mi compañero gruñe molesto, alterando más a los pocos niños que sollozaban calladamente hace un rato. Yoshiro, de la cólera, le da un rodillazo en la barriga al molesto niño, doblándole en dos, para luego presionar con fuerza contra su boca y nariz un paño humedecido en esa sustancia que usamos para dormir a los niños más problemáticos. El niño patalea un poco antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

"No sé que problemas tienes! Si no era huérfano, ahora ya lo es. No oíste? Matamos a su tío, con eso me basta. Pero tienes razón con lo del espacio…." Menciona pensativo Yoshiro, respondiendo a mi pregunta al fin. Abre intempestivamente la jaula y coge a uno de los niños del cuello. Le levanta un poco para luego sacarle de allí, tirándole al suelo.

"Este mocoso no vale tanto como el otro, no lo crees? Mejor me quedo con el extranjero….Tú, lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te mate…..la próxima vez volveré por ti…." Exclama perversamente Yoshiro y el chiquillo sale corriendo despavorido….qué lástima…..para otra vez será…..Yoshiro levanta al niño pelirrojo y le arroja dentro de la jaula para luego cerrarla con seguro.

"toma, ésta es tu parte. Ya me he dado cuenta de cómo le estás mirando pero si quieres una probada vas a tener que pagar por ello y no tienes lo suficiente como para ser el primero en hacerlo…..tal vez en un año te alcance luego de que le hayan usado nuestros mejores clientes pues éste es para los jodidos ricachones, jaja. Yo te avisaré entonces donde buscarnos…."

Dicho esto, Yoshiro se marcha….es verdad, no me alcanza el dinero para pagar por su primera noche…es una lástima….En un año no estará como ahora pero supongo que tendré que aguantarme hasta entonces…..hace tiempo que no deseo tanto a uno de los especímenes que le consigo a Yoshiro, así que es una pena dejarle ir….aunque yo no se lo conseguí, éste apareció por su cuenta…..bueno…Si bien puedo conseguir otro fácilmente, dependo de Yoshiro para que le desaparezca luego que me he divertido con él pues yo no puedo dado que no soy ni un asesino ni un traficante de críos como lo es él….

La pelea ya ha llegado a su fin, así que mejor regreso a mi cuarto de hotel por mis cosas para marcharme a otro sitio…..en busca de nuevos especímenes…..

* * *

"DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!" grita nuevamente el pirata que hace unos minutos ha comenzado a golpearme sin piedad…..No le ha bastado con romperme las piernas, ahora también está destrozando mi rostro a golpes mientras me exige respuestas que no tengo….me va a matar si no se las doy! El niño pelirrojo resultó no ser un huérfano como había anticipado y su tío, no había muerto como Yoshiro había asegurado. Al parecer, algo oculto en su espalda le protegió de las puñaladas fatales y sólo se desmayó por el golpe en la cabeza. Cómo dieron conmigo? El chico que Yoshiro dejó ir les dijo quién era yo cuando los piratas empezaron a indagar desesperadamente por todo el pueblo para dar con el paradero del niño.

"no lo sé, señor….por favor…no le haga daño al pobre Ho…..sólo hacía lo que me encargaron…." Intento apelar a la misericordia de este hombre pero no lo consigo, sólo me gano otro hueso roto. Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé, sobre el hombre que se lo llevó, aunque me he hecho el tonto sobre los motivos de su captura pues estoy seguro que él ya lo sospecha…temo que si se lo digo directamente me vaya a matar…Por qué Kami es tan injusto conmigo? Yo no soy un mal tipo…..justo tenían que ser piratas! Estos sujetos son peligrosos, y éste en particular, el que me está torturando, es el peor….he visto lo que ha hecho con los otros sujetos que atacaron el pueblo…..nunca me han gustado los piratas…

"P-por fa-vor…..se lo ruego…..por fa-vor…." El hombre parece fuera de sí y me exige respuestas…..el sujeto al que atacamos, el tío, ahora ya recuperado y con sus heridas tratadas, termina de apilar los cuerpos de los bandidos a los que han matado. Los amigos de Yoshiro, aquellos que estaban allí cuando capturamos al niño pelirrojo, yacen en un charco de sangre un poco más allá. Sus gritos desesperados de dolor son los que me hicieron abandonar la seguridad de mi cuarto de hotel para ver que sucedía….Este pirata usó un extraño poder sobre ellos que terminó por matarles, quemándoles por dentro, creo…..no quiero que haga eso conmigo….Ellos deben haberle hablado de mi existencia también…. De pronto, tengo una idea brillante…

"Se-ññor! Mi buen señor!...no sé a dónde se han llevado a su niño pero puedo decirle de donde partieron en carreta….pero por favor…no me mate, señor….." mis palabras por fin hacen que el pirata deje de atacarme. Sin perder tiempo, me lleva a rastras al sitio que le indico, aquel dónde ocultamos la carreta con los otros niños. Ya no está pero quedan las huellas. Por Kami! Un enorme felino de color negro salta de entre la pila de cadáveres y comienza a seguirnos, gruñendo mientras me mira con sus fauces manchadas de sangre.

Tal vez ya sea muy tarde cuando el pirata llegue hasta donde se han llevado a su hijo pero no me interesa pues yo no voy a estar allí cuando eso ocurra. Yoshiro será quien reciba toda su furia mientras yo me recupero de mis heridas…..pues como he sido de utilidad, no creo que me mate, verdad?... Yoshiro se lo tiene bien merecido por meterme en este lío! Los huesos demoran en sanar…..

Escucho decir a los piratas que pueden seguir el rastro de la carreta, pero como les llevan mucha ventaja, deben partir de inmediato. Bien, ya se marchan…..Antes de que pueda relajar mi cuerpo al fin, siento una mano grande rodear mi cuello y al levantar mi cara, mis ojos se clavan en las piscinas oscuras y frías que son los ojos del pirata más grande, el padre del niño. Siento pavor por un segundo antes de escuchar mi propio grito rasgar mis tímpanos, a consecuencia de una corriente de energía que recorre todo mi cuerpo y me destroza por dentro…..es-mi-fin….

* * *

_**Tamat, **__gracias por tus comentarios :D también a aquellos que me escriben PMs._

_Kamanosuke ya tiene 8 años. Cómo vuela el tiempo! Espero que sigan la historia hasta que sea mayor :D prometo que su adolescencia va a ser….movidita jaja XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	29. II: Chapter 5: The Hidden House

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / non-con / non-graphic_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Mi tío no puede estar muerto! Ese hombre malo miente! Tiene que estar mintiendo….pero no me dejó ir a ayudarle, así que no sé…..y sangraba mucho y no se levantó cuando llamé su nombre…no! Él está bien!...tiene que estar bien…..

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejamos atrás el pueblo que visitábamos mi tío, papá y yo, pero debe ser bastante pues ya el sol está por ocultarse. Luego de que ese feo hombre me golpeara, me tapó la boca y la nariz con un paño mojado. Yo sabía de qué se trataba pues una vez mi tío me dijo que te hacían eso para hacerte dormir a la fuerza. Yo aguanté la respiración como mi tío dijo que debía hacer pero al final me quedé sin aire y tuve que respirarlo. Cuando desperté, ya estaba dentro de la jaula con los otros niños.

Algunos lloraban bajito, otros miraban a través de los barrotes y la tela que tapaba la jaula, como idos, no sé. No entendía por qué no hacían nada por escapar ni gritaban, pero yo no iba a estar como ellos pues necesitaba volver para ayudar a mi tío y buscar a papá. Me puse a saltar dentro de la jaula, pateando los barrotes y gritando que me dejen ir. Al poco rato, la carreta se detuvo y vino ese hombre malo para detenerme.

_Flashback_

"_Qué carajos haces, pendejo! Calla tu maldita boca o ya verás!" grita el hombre feo parado frente a la carreta, cogiendo los barrotes para balancear fuerte la jaula. Los otros niños se ponen a llorar más fuerte y se amontonan en un extremo de la jaula para alejarse del tipo que me grita. Por qué no hacen nada?!_

"_No me callo! Quiero volver con mi tío!" La jaula se mueve mucho por su culpa y casi caigo pero consigo mantenerme de pie y le doy una patada a sus dedos, aquellos que cogen los barrotes. El hombre grita de dolor y saca las llaves para abrir la puerta al fin._

"_Ahora verás!" grita abriendo la reja. Intento escapar pero sus toscas manos me cogen del polo y me lanzan al suelo. Caigo de cara contra la tierra pero intento ponerme de pie rápido, sin embargo, el hombre malo me patea en la espalda y caigo de cara, nuevamente, contra el suelo. Mientras estoy boca abajo, el hombre apoya una de sus rodillas en mi espalda, aplastándome, tira mis brazos hacia atrás y los amarra fuerte con una soga. Jala de mi cabello para que me pare y me amarra una tela sobre la boca. Eso duele!_

"_No puedo dañar mucho la mercancía pero con esto bastará. Ahora quédate quieto hasta que sea tu turno!" el sujeto me lanza dentro de la jaula y la cierra con candado nuevamente. Intento liberarme pero no puedo y ninguno de los otros niños intenta ayudarme, más bien se alejan de mí como si fuera contagioso. Qué les sucede?! Acaso no quieren irse?!_

"_Espero que lo que me den por ti compense todo lo que me has hecho padecer, pendejo!"_

_Fin del flashback_

No sabía a qué se refería entonces pero ahora lo entiendo, más o menos. Mientras seguíamos avanzando, la carreta se detenía en diferentes sitios cada cierto tiempo. No podía ver bien a causa de la tela que tapa la jaula pero estos lugares parecían estar bien escondidos y alejados de cualquier pueblo. En cada una de esas paradas, el hombre abría la jaula y sacab niños y estos ya no volvían. Creo que los está vendiendo pero no sé para qué. Ya sólo quedamos otro niño y yo dentro de la jaula. El otro niño parece dormido….me duelen los brazos de tenerlos amarrados tanto tiempo así…..no me gusta aquí…..quiero volver con papá…..quiero ver si mi tío está bien…

Cuando ya estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, la carreta se detiene….el sol se ha ido…es de noche. El hombre quita la tela que cubre la jaula y veo a donde hemos llegado: una residencia grande y bonita en medio del bosque, cerca de una montaña….no hay nada más alrededor…..que planea hacer conmigo ahora? Si cree que le voy a dejar venderme como a los otros niños, es un idiota! Tengo que liberarme y volver con papá. El señor saca primero al otro niño –quien es mayor que yo, tal vez de la edad de Sasuke- y le coloca una soga al cuello. Luego mete la mano a la jaula y trata de cogerme. Yo le pateo lo mejor que puedo pero al final termina por sacarme de allí tirando de mis pies.

"No me des más problemas! Compórtate o te va a ir peor!" amenaza el hombre pero no me importa. Me coge del cabello, por detrás de la cabeza y me obliga a avanzar, así como obliga al otro niño a caminar, tirando de la soga. El sitio es tan bonito por dentro como lo es por fuera pero igual no me gusta. Quiero volver al barco, con papá, con mi tío, Verónica, Marko y todos los demás….me estarán buscando? Seguro que sí y deben estar preocupados porque no he vuelto hasta ahora…el muñeco que le compré a Verónica se me cayó al suelo cuando ese señor me atrapó, allí donde atacaron a mi tío….cuando lo vean pensarán que algo malo me ha pasado….

"Okubo-san! Mire lo que he traído para usted! Le prometí algo bueno y aquí se lo traigo!" menciona el hombre que me tiene cogido, sonriendo. Está hablando con un tipo muy grande y muy gordo que viste un kimono muy florido. Es horrendo! Lleva maquillaje como mujer pero tiene un poco de barba, y sus uñas son largas y están pintadas de rojo…Este hombre…Okubo le llama…..se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros. Primero mira al otro niño y le coge la cara, aplastando sus mejillas. El niño no reacciona en absoluto pero sí tiembla un poco….tiene miedo. Luego, Okubo rompe la única prenda de ropa que lleva el niño encima (un pantalón), dejándole desnudo, y coge su pipi con una mano.

"Ya está algo mayorcito pero aún está tierno aquí…..como un bebé….sí, tengo clientes a quienes les va a encantar jugar con sus tiernas bolitas…." Sonríe el gordo Okubo, mostrando sus dientes amarillos, mientras manosea y aplasta el pipi del niño….él cierra los ojos y comienza a sollozar pero no se mueve, sólo tiembla…..

"Es muy mansito…justo como me gustan….va a ser sencillo entrenar a éste….tal vez no dure mucho aquí pero dará muchas ganancias si le pongo a atender clientes de inmediato….mmmm…me lo quedo…..hay un grupo de 5 señores que están esperando y quedarán complacidos con la oportunidad de adiestrar a un novato sumiso como él….Toya! llévalo al salón principal!" grita el gordo, dejando ir por fin al niño. Otro tipo viene, uno muy alto, fornido, y calvo, que sólo viste un kimono muy delgado, mal arreglado que deja ver mucho de su cuerpo. Este Toya se lleva al niño a otro lado…..qué harán con él?

"Qué tenemos aquí?..." Okubo estira su mano para tocar mi cara y yo me alejo bruscamente de él pero el tipo malo que me capturó me tiene cogido del cabello así que no puedo alejarme mucho, en cambio él tira de mi cabello y me acerca más a Okubo quien ríe cuando clava sus horrendas uñas en mis mejillas…..desde tan cerca puedo olerle mejor y huele a comida rancia….agg…..

"Amarrado y amordazado….acaso has traído a una bestia a mi casa, Yoshiro? A pesar de estar un tanto desarreglado, admito que es bonito….exótico inclusive….esos bellos y enormes ojos turquesas van a encantar a los más exigentes…..se van a enamorar del nene, cada vez que les mire a la cara cuando se corran en su boquita….." dice Okubo con una voz muy rara….casi ronroneando? de qué está hablando?! Intento liberarme y comienzo a moverme con más fuerza hasta que consigo que suelte mi cara. Yoshiro entonces tira fuerte de mi cabello y yo grito debajo de la mordaza…..eso me ha dolido mucho…

"PERO va a necesitar mucho adiestramiento antes de que pueda atender a mi clientela más selecta…..no le podemos tener amarrado como a una bestia siempre, no a todos les gusta eso….necesito que sea obediente y se comporte como la bella muñequita que es para poder cobrar más…y eso va a tomar tiempo….." adiestrar? He escuchado esa palabra antes…..igual no me gusta! Nadie va a hacer nada conmigo pues yo me iré de aquí pronto! Aaayy! Ese tipo, Yoshiro, tira fuerte de mis cabellos y con su otra mano me coge del cuello, apretando duro….duele! suéltame!

"No me vengas con esa, Okubo! Tiene como 7 años, es virgen y está chulo, no puedes pedir nada mejor! Si tanto problema es, déjamelo por unas horas y verás lo rápido que le vuelvo un manso corderito…." Yoshiro dice lo último cerca de mi oído y siento su lengua sobre mi oreja…qué asco! Y yo tengo 8 años!

"En serio? Y a qué se debe tanta buena fortuna, uh? Viste ropas de buena calidad y está bien cuidado, así que no se trata de esos niños callejeros que siempre me traes. De dónde te lo has robado, uh? Acaso voy a tener que mandar a matar a sus padres para que no me causen problemas, uh? Eso sí es mucho trabajo por un solo niño….." Piensa matar a papá? Eso nunca va a pasar porque él es mucho más fuerte que estos dos!

"Eso no va a suceder! En el saqueo matamos a su único familiar, su tío así que es un huérfano. Nadie va a venir a buscarle…" Eso es mentira! Yo no soy huérfano! Papá va a venir a buscarme! Y mi tío no está muerto! Grito todo esto pero no me escuchan por culpa de la mordaza.

"Si es así, está bien…..Supongo que puedo aprovechar que está _intacto_ para ganar dinero con él mientras se le entrena…Tengo un grupo de clientes que adoran a los primerizos y siempre me piden carne nueva y tierna para-oh! Ahora que recuerdo, hay un tipo ricachón que hace tiempo está que me pide un primerizo, y este tipo es bien exigente. Le gustan exactamente como éste, pequeños y bonitos….y le gustan los desafíos, así que no creo que le fastidie mucho si tiene que atar al niño para follarle….por el contrario, creo que lo va a disfrutar mucho…oh, sí! Estos son el uno para el otro! Toya!"

El gordo Okubo grita ese nombre varias veces hasta que por fin aparece el hombre alto de hace poco, con el kimono más desarreglado que antes. Le pide que mande un mensajero para que le avise a no se quién que puede venir aquí mañana en la mañana pues…..su encargo está listo? No sé de qué habla…..me está señalando, se refiere a mí?...Cuando este Toya se va, otra vez Okubo posa su atención sobre mí.

"Todo arreglado, me lo quedo! Si llegamos a un precio justo, te permitiré _acondicionar_ un poco al niño antes de que vea al cliente. A este gran señor le gusta ver algo de terror en los ojos de sus pequeños amantes. Si este primerizo no tiene idea de lo que va a sucederle, no sentirá suficiente aprehensión ni miedo, así que quiero que le muestres lo que le espera y lo despabiles un poco….sé creativo….pero ya lo sabes, nada de penetración, pues ése es el único valor que tiene para mí ahora, entendido?" Okubo y Yoshiro siguen hablando cosas que no comprendo y al final el hombre que me trajo recibe una bolsa con monedas…entonces….me está vendiendo a este sujeto? Pero si yo no soy mercancía! No quiero quedarme aquí con ese hombre ni en ninguna otra parte! Quiero volver a casa!

Yoshiro tira de mi cabello y me lleva casi a rastras hacia otro lado, más adentro de la residencia…escucho llanto y ruidos extraños que salen de lo cuartos a pesar de que las puertas están cerradas…..algunas puertas están algo abiertas y veo hombres a medio vestir…..qué sitio es éste? Yoshiro se detiene al final del pasillo, frente a una puerta. Cuando la abre, veo que se trata de un cuarto muy amplio y hay varias personas dentro. No todos son adultos, también hay niños como yo. Lo único que tienen en común es que todos están desnudos. Reconozco a uno de ellos, el tal Toya, quien está echado encima de un niño de mi edad, más o menos. Qué hace?

"Mira bien a tu alrededor? Para esto es a lo que te he traído aquí, precioso. Estos niños al igual que tú no tienen a nadie que cuide de ellos pero gracias a nosotros ya no tienen que mendigar en la calle ni robar para subsistir. Ahora sólo deben satisfacer a estos hombres con sus cuerpos para vivir bien. No es grandioso? Si dejas de pelear y te esfuerzas por aprender, te acostumbrarás pronto y empezará a gustarte, como les gusta a ellos, ves? Sino, sufrirás mucho y tú no quieres eso, verdad? Sufrirás como él…mírale…" murmura Yoshiro en mi oído, mientras desata mis brazos y me quita la mordaza.

Estoy tan sorprendido y temeroso de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor que no atino a moverme; menos inclusive cuando poso los ojos en el niño que está debajo de Toya. Ahora que le veo bien, es de mi tamaño así que debe tener mi edad. Aunque está aplastado por el enorme hombre encima suyo, puedo ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Le ruega muy bajito a Toya que se detenga pues le duele mucho y no puede respirar pero Toya no le hace caso, más bien retrocede un poco y besa al niño en la boca…veo su lengua entrar primero antes de que junten sus labios…..

"Toya sólo quiere mostrarle su amor pero ese tonto no le deja….tú no quieres ser un niño tonto como él, verdad?..." el niño continúa llorando mientras el hombre le besa en la boca….no le gusta…y lo que hace está mal…

"Papá me dijo que los adultos no deben besar así a los niños! Está mal y yo no quiero eso! Quiero volver con mi papá!" grito con todas mi fuerzas mientras intento zafarme de las manos de Yoshiro. Él me pide que me calle y que no diga mentiras pues soy un huérfano, pero yo no me callo. Sí tengo un papá y un tío, y quiero volver con ellos e irme de este horrible lugar!

"Me importa un carajo si tienes padre o no! No te das cuenta? Estás en medio de la nada, nadie sabe dónde estás ni que te he traído aquí, así que ni tu padre ni nadie va a venir por ti. Métete eso bien en la cabeza y cállate de una vez! Okubo es tu dueño ahora y sólo te dejará ir cuando ya no pueda usarte más!" intento resistirme lo más que puedo pero sus palabras me han dolido. No lo había pensado….aunque papá quiera venir por mí no sabe dónde estoy….que pasa si aunque siga buscando nunca me encuentra?...si llego a escapar tampoco sé como volver, así que nunca le encontraré tampoco….qué debo hacer entonces?

Me siento sin fuerza de repente y tengo unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar….no quiero sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo…..Yoshiro aprovecha esto para bajarme los pantalones pero casi no me doy cuenta…..que pasa si de verdad me quedo aquí para siempre?

"Toya, desde aquí no puede apreciar todo lo que haces. Vamos, muéstrale." Dice Yoshiro, colocando sus manos sobre mis muslos, sobándolos un poco. Toya coge al niño y le levanta del suelo, obligándole a ponerse en 4, como un perrito. El niño llora mucho. Toya se coloca detrás de él, me mira sonriendo feo y me señala que mire más abajo….su pipi es tan largo como él y está parado. No puedo dejar de mirar cuando coge al niño de las caderas y acerca su pipi al trserod el niño…..uh?...ya no veo a donde ha ido…el niño grita fuerte de dolor, asustándome.

"Toya está metiendo su tremenda polla en este huequito que tiene atrás…." Siento un dedo entre mis nalgas, apuntando sobre mi huequito y eso me hace saltar pero el brazo de Yoshiro alrededor de mi cintura no me deja moverme.

"Parece imposible, no? Es tan chiquito y su polla tan grande…..por eso llora, porque le duele un montón….vas a sentir como si te rompieras por dentro…..Mañana va a venir un señor a hacer eso mismo contigo….y cuando termine contigo, seguirá Toya….él se encarga de entrenar a los primerizos como tú…..te va a moldear a nuestro antojo….." sus palabras me causan temor y pronto estoy temblando, mientras miro horrorizado como Toya hace gritar más y más al niño bajo suyo….detente!

"Yo no quiero eso…..yo no debo estar aquí….yo tengo papá…..él va a venir por mí…." Digo con la voz entrecortada y temblorosa pues estoy a punto de llorar…..tengo tanto miedo…además de los gritos el niño, escucho las voces roncas y gruñidos de los señores, y otros sonidos más que llenan el cuarto…..quiero irme a casa…por favor…

Sin que me diera cuenta, Yoshiro ha cogido mis caderas con sus manos, y ha bajado mis pantalones hasta el suelo. Yo estoy de pie mirando como Toya hace llorar a ese niño, y Yoshiro esta detrás de mí. De pronto, siento algo deslizarse entre mis muslos, y luego las manos de Yoshiro presionan mis caderas con fuerza, aplastando mis muslos, uno contra el otro.

"Nnggh! Sí! Vales cada centavo!" dice Yoshiro en una voz rara. Veo algo salir por entre mis muslos, sobándose entre ellos, y demoro en darme cuenta que se trata del pipi de Yoshiro. Es grande y feo como el de Toya. Qué hace?! Aunque me aprieta fuerte, no me hace doler mucho pero igual tengo mucho miedo….por qué hace esto? Yoshiro coge mi mano con la suya y la aprieta contra su pipi. Ah! No! Por qué-¿?

"Déjame ir, por favor! De-tente…ay!...por-favor….quiero volver con papá…." Digo sollozando. No me da vergüenza suplicar con tal que me regrese con papá. No importa si no sabe donde estoy, papá seguirá buscando por mí hasta hallarme, así que si me deja en algún pueblo, papá irá hasta allí a recogerme….Le digo algo de esto y el señor se ríe mientras continúa torturándome….mi mano la siento babosa mientras cojo a la fuerza el pipi del señor, se siente horrible…..también me duelen los muslos pues se está frotando muy fuerte entre ellos y no puedo separar mis piernas….déjame ir, por favor…..

"Eres un niño muy estúpido! Tu padre ya debe haberte dado por muerto! Y aunque así no fuese, crees que querría de regreso a un niño sucio como tú? Ésa es la verdad. Una vez que ese hombre te haya usado como hace Toya con ese niño, dejarás de ser un niño bueno y ya no querrá de vuelta pues te convertirá en una cochina puta. Hn! De hecho, los niños buenos no dejan que les hagan lo que yo estoy haciendo contigo. Ya eres un niño sucio e inmundo….un pervertido que tiene sexo con hombres mayores…..nadie quiere un hijo así…."

Sus palabras me hacen reaccionar de inmediato. Es mentira! Papá nunca dejará de quererme! Vendrá por mí!...verdad?...Yo no quise nada de esto! Yo no estoy sucio! Ni soy ninguna de esas cosas feas que me llama! Golpeo sus brazos para que me deje ir pero él sólo me sujeta más fuerte y comienza a moverse más rápido, golpeándome con fuerza con cada movimiento que da, haciéndome daño. De pronto, siento con mi mano como su pipi salta y pronto un líquido espeso y blanco sale a montones de la punta, embarrando mi mano. Yoshiro gime alto, suelta mi mano y retrocede un poco. Siento más de eso ensuciar mis muslos y resbalarse por mis nalgas también…..estoy…todo sucio…

"Noooo!" grito lo más fuerte que puedo y llevo mi cuerpo hacia adelante, libre al fin del agarre de ese hombre, e intento salir de la habitación. Yoshiro me coge de los pantalones pero no parece hacerlo con la misma fuerza que antes. Yo no hago caso. Sigo avanzando, los pantalones se me salen y se quedan en su mano, pero yo salgo de la habitación a toda prisa, cayéndome un par de veces por el apuro. Sé que estoy llorando pero todo lo que escucho son los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y las voces furiosas de Yoshiro y otros más detrás de mí que piden que alguien me coja.

No sé que hacer…..corro y corro pero no sé como salir de aquí. Veo la cara de Okubo y corro en la dirección contraria hasta llegar aun pasillo. Corro hasta el final de éste y, sin pensarlo, al oír la voz furiosa de Yoshiro muy cerca, entro a un cuarto. Está oscuro pero gateo por el suelo, en busca de una salida….no la hay…estoy atrapado! Uh? Algo en el suelo está suelto…lo levanto y siento un hueco abajo. Creo que es como el escondite que hay debajo de la cama de papa, donde me oculto cuando hay pelea arriba.

Como las voces están muy cerca ahora, me meto allí y tapo el hueco de nuevo cuando ya estoy dentro. No veo bien pero este sitio es mucho más grande que mi escondite. Avanzo y avanzo pero parece que gateo en círculos pues nunca hallo una salida…..escucho las voces y los pasos de la gente que camina sobre mi cabeza pero intento ignorarlo…..es tan oscuro aquí abajo….

Pasan los minutos y, luego de muchos gritos, las voces se calman. Yo estoy muy cansado de tanto gatear buscando una salida, así que me siento, con las piernas dobladas, abrazando mis rodillas….tengo frío y hambre…..me siento solo y…..cochino…eso que se chorreaba por mis muslos y otras partes de mi cuerpo se ha secado y se ha pegado a mi piel…..es asqueroso….y si es verdad que papá ya no me querrá más por ser un niño sucio?...pero yo no quería esto, no fue mi culpa…..abrazo más fuerte mis rodillas cuando siento lágrimas mojar mi rostro…..me duele el pecho…..deseo volver con papá pero si él ya no me quiere por estar así entonces…qué ha-go?

"…ng.…pa….pá…..mmm…"

"No hagas mucho ruido o te van a oír" dice una voz por encima de mi cabeza y me callo de inmediato. Me quedo inmóvil del susto. No puedo verle pero sé que se trata de un niño. Acaso…acaso sabe que estoy aquí? Le dirá a los otros?

"Nadie sabe donde estás, piensan que has huído y te están buscando fuera. Están muy molestos….si no quieres que te atrapen, permanece en silencio…" dice el niño en voz baja….entonces no me va a acusar?...Quiero preguntarle si sabe como salir de aquí pero no puedo pues él se marcha pronto, informándome que volverá mañana…..acaso va a ayudarme a escapar?...no importa si papá no quiere verme, igual quiero irme de aquí para verle de nuevo….y a mi tío…estoy temblando bastante pues hace frío así que me abrazo aún más…tengo tanto sueño…..

**Tetsu's POV**

"_Papá me dijo que los adultos no deben besar así a los niños! Está mal y yo no quiero eso! Quiero volver con mi papá!"_

Me sorprendió tanto escuchar aquello que tuve que voltear a ver quién era el que había hablado. Aprovechando que mi cliente estaba muy concentrado follando mi trasero, levanté el rostro del suelo y pude ver bien al niño que había entrado traído por el perverso de Yoshiro. Tantas veces he visto como el hombre cobra parte de su recompensa cogiéndose a uno de los nuevos niños que trae a este inmundo lugar, que prefiero ignorarlo lo más que pueda…..no necesito verlo para saber lo que ha sufrido ese niño al que más tarde consolaré cuando nos vayamos todos a descansar.

Yo soy el mayor de aquí y estoy pronto a dejar este lugar. No sé si me matarán como al último que llegó a mi edad o me venderán como esclavo o me subirán a un barco para que me abandonen en alguna tierra lejana luego de que los tripulantes me usen a su antojo…..sea como fuere, por fin terminará mi martirio. Sólo me apena tener que abandonar a los otros niños, sobre todo a los más pequeños, en manos de estos degenerados…no podré estar allí para consolarles y curar sus heridas cuando un cliente sea muy brusco con ellos.

Si en algo tiene razón Yoshiro, es que nadie nos está buscando pues todos aquí somos huérfanos. Lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia ha sido mi amigo Takeshi. Él es mayor que yo por 8 años. Me ayudó a sobrevivir en la calle hasta que consiguió trabajo en el otro lado de la isla. Prometió que cuando tuviera un lugar propio, enviaría una carta a mi nombre al puerto de la ciudad para que fuera a vivir con él si así lo deseaba. Se fue cuando yo tenía 7 años pero no me dejó en el abandono total. Como ayudaba a los pescadores a conseguir carnada, ganaba lo suficiente para comer. A los dos años, me llegó su carta pero poco tiempo después caí en manos de Yoshiro….y desde entonces sirvo aquí.

Si bien no creo que Takeshi haya ido a buscarme, me duele pensar que debe haber estado esperando que vaya a verle pues hasta me envió dinero para hacer el viaje hasta allá. Le extraño tanto….es por eso que el escuchar gritar a ese niño sobre su padre, llamó mi atención. Él no era como el resto de nosotros, él tenía una familia, un padre al menos que estaría buscándole, angustiado de que haya desaparecido….mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento.

Escuchar las cosas horribles que le dijo y ver como tanto sus palabras como la manera en que usaba su pequeño cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos, lastimaban al niño, me conmovió…..pero sobre todo me llenó de rabia, como hace tiempo no sentía. Para mal o bien, nosotros los huérfanos aprendemos en la calle sobre la existencia de estas perversiones, del lado oscuro de los hombres, sin embargo ese niño no era como nosotros y Yoshiro le estaba corrompiendo, metiéndole ideas en la cabeza para conseguir doblegarle, haciéndole ver y padecer cosas que ningún niño debería experimentar.

"_Déjame ir, por favor! De-tente…ay!...por-favor….quiero volver con papá…."_

Ese pequeño niño estaba sufriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer, como otras veces. No sólo eso. De a pocos, Yoshiro estaba consiguiendo convencer al niño de sus mentiras, resquebrajando la confianza inicial del pequeño en que su padre vendría por él…todo con la sólo intención de que borrara de su cabeza la idea de escapar pues no tenía lugar a donde ir después de esto…pura mierda!...en ese momento quise atravesar su negro corazón con un cuchillo.

Para mi alegría, el niño no se rindió y hasta consiguió escapar de las garras de Yoshiro quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo a causa de su orgasmo. Quise reírme en ese momento pero justo entonces mi cliente decidió terminar y tuve que gemir para él. El caos que se armó luego pasará a la nada honrosa historia de este lugar. Yoshiro, ante la amenaza de tener que devolver el dinero por haber dejado escapar al niño, se ha comprometido a encontrarle antes de que llegue el cliente destinado para ese niño mañana. Si no lo hace deberá devolver cada centavo.

Si el niño se mantiene en silencio como le dije, estoy seguro que no podrá encontrarle…..no hay manera de que pueda llegar hasta donde está pues ni siquiera yo, que llevo tanto tiempo aquí, sé como se ha metido en ese lugar. No me respondió cuando le hablé pero estoy seguro que me ha escuchado. No sé todavía como ayudarle a escapar pero tengo toda la noche para pensarlo. Espero que logre mantenerse fuera de peligro hasta mañana pues Yoshiro no parará de buscarle aunque no tenga que dormir a causa de ello. Hace poco volví para advertirle nuevamente que se mantuviera en silencio pero no oí nada allí abajo así que supongo debe haberse quedado dormido.

Su llanto era como el de un pajarito al que han golpeado de muerte, bajito y triste. No quisiera tener que oírlo nuevamente. La noche es fría y ha comenzado a llover…ojalá consiga mantener su cuerpo caliente hasta mañana….si se enferma no podrá ir muy lejos de aquí cuando escape….Okubo llama mi nombre y me señala que le acompañe a su cuarto. Como el alboroto se ha terminado hace rato y los clientes se han ido, es mi turno de complacerle en la cama como lo vengo haciendo desde hace una semana. Es como un ritual suyo que cumple con los chicos prontos a dejar este recinto…..la peor parte es cuando mete cosas en mi culo…le gusta ver mi cara de espanto con cada cosa que decide meter allí…..es un monstruo….

**Kakei's POV**

La lluvia está fuerte pero eso no nos detiene ni a Jinpachi ni a mí respecto a nuestro objetivo, aunque sí nos demora mucho. El rastro de la carreta se ha perdido y ni siquiera Verónica puede seguir el rastro que han dejado los captores de Kamanosuke por culpa de la lluvia. Maldición! Bajo estas circunstancias cada minuto cuenta….tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para salvar a Kamanosuke de esos sujetos pero igual tenemos que encontrarle…

Ahora sólo tenemos las instrucciones del último lugar que visitamos antes que comenzara a llover. El rastro de la carreta nos llevó primero a un lugar muy escondido que a simple vista parecía una casa de campo, aunque bien sabíamos la clase de negocio que se llevaba a cabo allí dentro. A pesar que lo sabíamos luego de hablar con uno de los hombres que estuvo cuando fui atacado, ver con nuestros propios ojos para lo que fue raptado Kamanosuke, es algo totalmente diferente. Jinpachi y yo eliminamos a cada uno de los hombres que estaban dentro, tanto del primer sitio como del segundo que encontramos. Los niños escaparon de inmediato mientras sus captores eran asesinados. No puedo culparles por eso, aunque me hubiese gustado ayudarles de alguna otra manera.

A pesar que Jinpachi estaba hecho una fiera, atinó a interrogar primero a los tipos antes de matarles. De allí conseguimos el nombre del sujeto que se llevó a Kamanosuke: Yoshiro. Al parecer este hombre lleva a los niños que captura a diferentes sitios escondidos como éste. Si bien no conseguimos ubicaciones exactas sobre estos lugares, uno de los clientes nos señaló la dirección que debíamos seguir para encontrar un sitio mucho mejor que los dos que habíamos visitado….es todo lo que tenemos. Hemos caminado por horas y todavía no hemos dado con nada pero igual seguimos avanzando. Ya falta poco para que amanezca.

Jinpachi no habla, ni una sola palabra. Aunque sé que no me culpa por lo acontecido, igual me siento muy responsable por lo que sucedió. Se supone que yo debía proteger a Kamanosuke hasta que volviera y fallé en eso. La idea de que ya sea muy tarde para evitar que le hagan daño me revuelve el estómago pero no me detiene….tenemos que hallarle. Si no fuera por ese escudo de juguete que compré para él, yo estaría muerto. Jinpachi creyó que lo estaba y se sorprendió mucho cuando abrí los ojos de un momento a otro….había mucha sangre.

Aunque fui herido, no fueron heridas fatales. Mi mente todavía estaba media nublada cuando él me preguntó _"Dónde está Kamanosuke?!"_ Eso terminó por despabilarme, al igual que lo hizo ver el juguete que sostenía el niño entre sus manos la última vez que le viera. Éste yacía en el suelo, cerca de donde Kamanosuke había estado escondido. Lo que sucedió luego sucedió muy rápido. Como Jinpachi estaba interrogando a algunos de los asaltantes, yo me hice cargo de informar a los miembros de la tripulación que habían venido a buscarnos, sobre el rapto de Kamanosuke.

Aunque quisieron venir con nosotros, tuve que rechazar su oferta pues eso no nos llevaría a nada, tener a tanta gente caminando casi sin rumbo. Además, Jinpachi no parecía en condiciones para dirigirles, así que les pedí que fueran al barco y nos esperaran en otro puerto. Sólo Verónica vino con nosotros. No sé si las panteras son buenas rastreando pero igual le di a oler el juguete que había sostenido Kamanosuke por tanto tiempo, el regalo que compró para ella. De todas formas, Verónica fue de mucha ayuda pues facilitó la tarea de exterminar a los sujetos que encontramos en esos antros de perversión.

Creo que en aquellos momentos todavía estaba algo aturdido por el golpe pues actué muy calmado y concentrado por entero en hacerme cargo de los detalles mientras Jinapchi se ocupaba de lo más importante: sacarle respuestas a esos hombres. Sin embargo horas después comencé a entrar en pánico, pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que ocurrirá cuando hallemos a Kamanosuke….si es que lo hallamos…ya va a amanecer un nuevo día y todavía ni una pista de él…..estoy empezando a entrar en pánico nuevamente y no tengo tiempo para eso….Creo que parte del motivo por el que me resisto a entrar en pánico es por la forma en que se comporta mi amigo….me da hasta un poco de miedo….

La lluvia ya está amainando y el sol empieza a iluminar el cielo…..hemos caminado toda la noche y todavía nada de nada…..Verónica ruge un poco y eleva la vista por encima de los árboles…qué quiere que veamos?...humo? Si hay humo eso quiere decir que hay gente cerca….sin cruzar palabra alguna, avanzamos más rápido que antes en esa dirección…

* * *

_**Chibi-usa, **__gracias por tu comentario :D Espero que no haya sido mucho esta vez U_U pero al menos el pequeñín escapó y su papá ya viene al rescate XD_

_consejo: no olviden el nombre de Tetsu ni de quien se trata ;)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	30. II: Chapter 6: Tetsu's awe-struck

_Nota__: para mantener mejor orden de los capítulos y sean más fácil de ubicar por etapas de desarrollo de Kamanosuke, he dividido la historia en arcos de la siguiente manera:_

_Arch I: Small Boy (de los 4 a los 6 años de edad)_

_Arch II: Boy (de los 7 a los 9 años de edad)_

_Arch III: Big Boy (de los 10 años 12 años de edad)_

_Arch IV: Teen (de los 13 a los 15 años de edad)_

_Arch V: Youngster (de los 16 a los 19 años de edad)_

* * *

**Tetsu's POV**

"NO, POR FAVOR! YO NO—AAHHH!" este grito desesperado me hace parame en seco en la cocina. Quien grita es uno de los clientes que ha venido temprano hoy. Este lugar está abierto todo el día y buena parte de la noche, así que no es raro que ya haya gente. Justamente me dirigía a ver a mi cliente, llevándole la taza de té que me había pedido. El grito es seguido de varios otros y de cosas quebrándose también. Ya antes han habido peleas por causa de algún cliente problemático pero los guardias de Okubo, como Toya, siempre terminan con la trifulca rápidamente…..este parece ser otra cosa.

Escucho más gritos desgarradores y….rugidos? Si bien me gustaría permanecer aquí dentro hasta que todo termine, por seguridad, el llanto de mis amigos, especialmente de los más pequeños me motiva a salir a buscarles. No puedo permitir que algo malo les suceda. Dejo la taza de té a un lado y abro la puerta decididamente.

Lo primero que veo al salir al pasillo me deja inmóvil. Uno de los clientes, un viejo de 56 años, un hombre poderoso de un pueblo cercano, yace en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de su propia sangre. Me mira como pidiendo ayuda antes de exhalar su último suspiro. Un enorme animal, como un gato negro sólo que demasiado grande para ser un gato, tiene atrapado entre sus filudos dientes el cuello del señor. El animal me mira con ojos fríos y amarillos, antes de soltar al cadáver. Cuando pienso que voy a convertirme en su cena, el animal da media vuelta y sale corriendo por el pasillo.

Sé que debería tener miedo por haber estado tan cerca de la muerte pero no es así. Aunque me sorprendió ver a ese enorme animal, creo que esbocé una sonrisa cuando me di cuenta lo que había hecho con ese hombre…..el mundo estaba mejor sin él…..tal vez vio en mis ojos lo agradecido que estaba y por eso no me comió, no lo sé, pero el instante que nuestras miradas se conectaron, no sentí que su intención fuese lastimarme….era un animal muy hermoso…..

Camino por el pasillo y veo dos cadáveres más, tan destrozados como el primero y sé muy bien quien ha hecho eso. Continúo mi camino y escucho a Okubo llorar. Sí, llorar, rogándole a Kami por su vida en esa voz chillona suya que me da asco pues la tuve que oír toda la noche mientras se divertía conmigo….sólo que ya no usa ese tono dulzón de siempre con el que quiere proyectar sensualidad, no, ahora se oye totalmente desesperado y temeroso…me gusta su voz así…aunque más me gustaría escucharle ahogarse con su propia sangre luego de que le haya cortado la garganta…es una de mis fantasías…Me asomo un poco para ver lo que ocurre en el lobby y lo que veo es desconcertante.

Okubo yace en el suelo, tirado de lado, cubriéndose el rostro mientras llora plegarias a Kami, con su horrendo y gordo cuerpo casi descubierto del todo. Toya, la mano derecha de Okubo, jefe de seguridad y su eventual amante, está tirado más allá…por lo menos la mayor parte de él. Le falta el brazo derecho y parte de una pierna. Los otros guardias también yacen muertos en diferentes partes de la amplia habitación, muchos de ellos emanando humo, como si hubiesen sido quemados…..el olor a sangre y carne rostizada es agobiante…..

"De-déjenme ir! O le ma-mataré! Lo juro!" grita un hombre desnudo, un cliente que atendí más temprano, cogiendo a Yui del cabello, apuntando un cuchillo muy filoso a su cuello. Yui llora y todo su cuerpecito tiembla de miedo….tan sólo tiene 7 años…..voltea su carita y me ve. Me pide con la mirada que le ayude y aquello que me mantenía quieto en mi sitio desaparece y doy un paso al frente, sin embargo, el sonido de un disparo me detiene en seco nuevamente. Es la primera bala que oigo desde que dejara la cocina.

"SI ALGUIEN INTENTA ALGO PARECIDO, TERMINARÁ COMO ÉL!" grita un hombre de cabello negro que lo lleva sujeto en una cola alta. Sostiene un arma muy vistosa, definitivamente cara, y no viste ropas muy tradicionales. Le ha disparado al sujeto justo en la cabeza, atravesándosela de lado a lado pero sin lastimar a Yui. Los clientes se ven aterrorizados y obedecen, incluso cuando el hombre les ordena que se agrupen al centro del salón, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y que no intenten huir. El hombre le indica en un tono más amable a Yui que se aleje y él viene corriendo hacia mí, y me abraza.

"Le-le juro que n-no sé dónde está! Por favor, no me mate!" suplica Yoshiro, siendo arrastrado de los cabellos por un hombre muy alto y grande, de piel oscura y cabellos negros. El hombre le arroja sobre la pared, muy cerca de donde está tirado Okubo, y le clava a la pared de madera atravesando sus hombros con dos cuchillos muy largos….creo que son dagas. Yoshiro grita de dolor y le ruega al hombre que no le haga daño….patético. Nunca pensé verle así…se ha orinado del miedo…

"Tú tenías esto contigo! Es de mi hijo! DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTÁ!" brama el hombre, con los ojos muy encendidos como los del gran gato que vi hace poco, restregándole en el rostro unos pantalones pequeños a Yoshiro…..yo sé a quién le pertenecen….entonces…entonces él es el padre de ese niño?...cómo le encontró?! Y tan pronto?!

El animal que vi antes aparece de repente, con las fauces llenas de sangre. Al parecer su misión era evitar que cualquier persona abandonase la residencia, a cualquier costo. El animal me mira por un instante antes de pararse al lado de los hombres arrodillados en medio del salón, quienes tiemblan y lloran cuando el animal se les acerca….patético…Yoshiro no quiere responder pues sabe muy bien que su respuesta no le va a agradar al señor furioso que tiene al frente. En verdad no sabe a dónde ha ido el niño; si lo supiera, estoy seguro que se lo habría dicho en un instante…..aunque aquello no habría hecho diferencia alguna. Este señor ha venido a matar a todo aquel que haya tenido que ver con el secuestro de su hijo…..y con lo que le haya podido ocurrir las horas que ha estado aquí….en este burdel…parece un animal embravecido…mi cuerpo se estremece de sólo pensar en esto…

El amigo del señor, el que disparó salvando a Yui, le pregunta lo mismo a los clientes. Pregunta si han visto a un niño de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes entrar aquí, si saben dónde está ahora y qué fue de él. Ninguno de estos hombres estuvo ayer cuando llegó el niño; incluso el otro muchachito que trajo Yoshiro no sabe nada pues fue llevado de inmediato a complacer a un grupo de 5 señores que ya se fueron. El muchachito, Saito, quedó en tan mal estado que me costó mucho levantarle esta mañana para que comenzara con su entrenamiento con Toya….lloró toda la noche y se despertó sin pronunciar palabra alguna…..le va a tomar tiempo recuperarse…..

"YOSHIRO ERES UN IMBÉCIL! TRAJISTE AL HIJO DE UN PIRATA A MI CASA!" grita Okubo, desde el suelo, con los ojos desencajados y el rostro sucio por el maquillaje que se le ha corrido, dándole una apariencia macabra.

Piratas?! Entonces estos señores….la familia del niño…son piratas…Esto no va a terminar nada bien. No sé mucho de piratas pero sí sé que Okubo les guarda mucho recelo y les teme a morir…..son gente peligrosa…..nunca había visto a uno de tan cerca…siento algo al ver al padre del niño pero no es miedo…Okubo quiere disculparse con el pirata diciéndole que él no sabía que el niño tenía padre, que pensaba que era huérfano pero el pirata le calla la boca dándole un puntapié en el rostro que le vuela dos dientes, antes de exigirle violentamente a Yoshiro que le dé respuestas…los demás niños lloran asustados, es mejor que intervenga ahora, por más que desee ver como el pirata mata a Yoshiro a golpes…..

"Señor, yo sé donde está su hijo…..le vi llegar anoche…..sé lo que sucedió con él…." Digo dando un paso al frente, apartando un poco a Yui para que el pirata me vea bien. Estoy casi desnudo, sólo con un polo largo cubriendo mi cuerpo, y mi voz, aunque resuelta, se oye muy baja. Todos voltean a verme, especialmente los piratas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento vergüenza de mi semi-desnudez. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, pero no dudo en mirar fijamente al pirata más alto, al padre del niño. Sus mirada es dura y salvaje pero, por un instante, se calma al observarme fijamente…..no puedo apartar la vista tampoco.

"Sigue aquí? Está vivo?" pregunta con voz firme pero tratando de parecer sereno como para no asustarme, a pesar del mar de emociones que debe estar sintiendo en este momento en espera de mi respuesta.

"Sí, señor." El pirata voltea por completo para encararme y su amigo baja un poco su arma, pero sin dejar de apuntar a los otros hombres. Lucen medianamente aliviados pero saben bien que esto no acaba allí.

"Lleva a los niños a un cuarto y pídeles que no salgan de allí….luego vuelve y dime todo." Dice el pirata, sin apartar su vista de mí. Siento un nudo en la garganta y no confío en mi voz así que respondo que sí con la cabeza. Su voz es gruesa y poderosa, pero muestra gentileza y preocupación por nosotros, los otros niños y yo, aunque no debería. Después de que le cuente todo va a matar a estos hombres así que es mejor que los niños no vean esto, es lo que el pirata quiere…..pero yo no pienso perdérmelo.

Llevo a Yui y los demás a un cuarto al final del pasillo, donde hay cubetas de agua. Les pido que se bañen, se pongan ropas nuevas y esperen por mí allí hasta que regrese, asegurándoles que todo estará bien. Me coloco un pantalón para lucir más presentable y corro de vuelta al salón donde me esperan los piratas.

"Señor, le juro que yo no le estaba ocultando nada! El niño miente, no puede saber donde está! Seguramente ya ha escapado d—" Yoshiro se queda callado cuando hago mi aparición en el salón, y me mira entre molesto y asustado. Es muy idiota si piensa que mi intervención va a cambiar su destino. Así hable o no, él ya es hombre muerto. Okubo me mira lloroso, con miedo, pero en silencio. No espero a que el pirata me pida que comience a hablar, simplemente lo hago pues no quiero que se angustie más. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que deseo hablarle a alguien pero la opresión que siento en el pecho y el fuerte latir de mi corazón hacen que sea difícil.

"Su hijo fue traído anoche, junto con otro niño. No le pusieron a atender clientes de inmediato pues era virgen, le estaban reservando para un señor muy rico que gusta de los primerizos, como ellos les llaman…no le vi bien, pero creo que se trata de aquel…" digo señalando un cadáver que tiene el rostro desfigurado a mordiscos, y las entrañas fuera de su barriga, por causa del ataque del gran gato. Estoy casi seguro que se trata de ese hombre pues lleva un anillo muy peculiar consigo, que no le he visto usar a nadie más. Además, me pareció oír antes de entrar a la cocina que le preguntaba a Okubo sobre el niño que le había prometido para hoy.

"Sin embargo, Okubo, el hombre gordo de allí, quería que aprendiera algo sobre este mundo para que tuviera miedo así que se lo dio a Yoshiro como parte de pago. Necesitaba que siguiera siendo virgen así que no hubo penetración pero sí le hizo…otras cosas…." Yoshiro comienza a maldecir mi nombre pero no dura mucho. El pirata clava su pulgar en uno de sus ojos, reventándolo, cogiendo con su mano su cabeza, y de repente una extraña energía circunda la habitación. Yoshiro grita mientras todo su cuerpo convulsiona y tira chispas, para luego caer inerte al suelo, con el rostro irreconocible y humeante.

Okubo se pone a llorar y suplicar con más fuerza por su vida, ante la impasiva mirada del pirata. Decir que está furioso es decir poco, nunca he visto a nadie así de-…mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo a pesar de que mi sangre hierve de emoción, o será a la inversa? No sé, no quiero borrar de mi mente este momento ni los gritos de agonía de estos hombres que abusaron de mí por tanto tiempo…lo que tanto soñé hacerles, este pirata lo está haciendo, y mucho más….verles sufrir de esta manera…..nunca he estado tan feliz…

El padre del niño avanza hacia Okubo quien intenta ponerse de pie para huir pero su gran peso se lo impide. Su cabeza es destrozada a patadas antes de ser atacado por el mismo poder que usó el pirata sobre Yoshiro. Sus gritos de agonía son opacados por los gritos de pavor de los hombres arrodillados en medio del salón. El otro pirata, seguramente el tío que tanto mencionaba el niño anoche, dispara expertamente contra ellos, matándoles de certeros disparos a la cabeza y el pecho. El arma es tan potente que los sesos salen volando y algunas gotas de sangre manchan mi ropa…es genial…..

El padre del niño se acerca a mí y aunque mi instinto y mi cuerpo gritan que huya, no me muevo de mi sito. Así de cerca es más intimidante aún y es más notoria la diferencia de tamaños entre los dos…..Si decide matarme, que así sea, no me importaría morir en sus manos….si no lo hace, igual no opondré resistencia a nada que me haga…mi corazón late muy fuerte…..es lo más vivo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo…uh? Una mano se posa en mi mejilla y la soba, como limpiando algo de allí…..gentilmente.

"Te salpicó un poco allí…..perdón, no deberías haber visto eso…." Sin quererlo me ruborizo un poco…..preocuparse por eso, sólo un poco de sangre….no quiero que piense que soy raro si le digo que me encantó ver como les eliminaba…..pues me encantó demasiado…..incluso que me cayera su sangre encima….supongo que un niño normal se sentiría horrorizado pero yo no….Muevo la cabeza para indicarle que no hay problema pues otra vez la voz me falla. Me gusta tenerle cerca…me hace sentir seguro y a la vez indefenso, no sé…..son emociones tan fuertes que me confunden…..nunca me he sentido así antes….

Tomo aire para continuar mi relato….ya he demorado mucho en decirle lo que tanto quiere saber…..y me avergüenzo al reconocer que lo he hecho adrede con la intención de que elimine primero a nuestros captores para asegurar nuestra libertad, mía y de mis compañeros…además…..no sé por qué deseo tenerle más tiempo cerca…..es absurdo, no le conozco, pero eso quiero…sin embargo, sé muy bien que él no ha venido por mi ni por mis amigos, sino por su hijo….

"Su hijo, señor, consiguió liberarse de Yoshiro aprovechando que el otro aún se estaba recuperando de su…orgasmo…..y salió corriendo. Fueron a buscarle pero nadie le halló. Casualmente, mientras limpiaba un cuarto, escuché unos sollozos y me di cuenta que se trataba del niño que había escapado, el de cabellos rojos…..no sé cómo, pero consiguió meterse debajo del suelo de madera, éste que estamos pisando. Le dije que se quedara allí hasta que encontrara la forma de ayudarle escapar, pero con todo lo que pasó esta mañana, no he podido hablarle de nuevo…."

Los piratas se miran entre ellos y no pierden tiempo en salir a buscar al niño. El gato grande que vino con ellos (Verónica le llaman), por órdenes de su amo, comienza a olfatear el suelo, mientras los piratas llaman el nombre del niño. "Kamanosuke" dicen a viva voz…así que así se llama el pequeño. Es un hermoso nombre. Si bien no se parece físicamente a su padre en lo más mínimo (lo cual encuentro, extrañamente, decepcionante) ha adquirido de él su espíritu fuerte y tenacidad. A pesar de lo que le sucedió, luchó hasta el último momento por ser libre y volver con su familia, así como el señor pirata ha venido desde lejos, buscándole. Una parte de mí se pregunta si de haber tenido esa misma tenacidad, yo no hubiera padecido lo que padecí aquí….

"…pa-pá….." dice una voz temblorosa y triste, entre sollozos, muy bajito…..Verónica ruge, señalando con su hocico una parte del suelo. Se ha movido de lugar con respecto a donde estaba ayer, seguramente al despertar por causa del alboroto. Los sollozos de Kamanosuke se hacen más fuertes y pronto su padre se arrodilla en el suelo, donde le indica Verónica que está el niño. Yo no me muevo de mi sitio ni un centímetro…..

"Retrocede un poco, bebé, y cúbrete la cabeza" dice el padre del niño antes de romper el suelo con su puño, abriendo un hueco allí. Inmediatamente después de esto, mete sus brazos al hoyo y saca de allí al pequeño niño. Kamanosuke abraza a su padre por el cuello y empieza a llorar fuerte ahora. Su padre le coge con fuerza, besando su mejilla. Intenta separarle un poco para poder verle a la cara. Le dice unas cosas en un idioma que no conozco y pronto el niño levanta su cabeza para ver a su padre de frente. Su rostro está rojo y bañado en lágrimas pero igual luce lindo….no sé cómo…..su padre soba sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas, para luego besar su frente, susurrándole en ese idioma extraño, seguramente, cosas lindas al oído.

"…Ma-ta-ron a mi ti-o…." dice nuevamente entre sollozos el niño, tosiendo un poco de tanto llorar. Seguramente debe haber tenido pesadillas toda la noche sobre los eventos que se sucedieron desde que fuese raptado. Hasta ayer seguía repitiendo que su tío estaba bien…lo que le dijo Yoshiro ha de haberle atormentado en sueños.

"Nada de eso, Kakei está bien, está aquí. Ha venido por ti también." El niño voltea y comienza a llorar cosas que no logro entender cuando ve a su tío, quien intenta calmarle con palabras, en vano. Kakei se llama el señor, entonces…..El padre del niño, le envuelve en su abrigo, colocándoselo a modo manta para cubrir su cuerpo, pues el niño está desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Se lo entrega a Kakei así, y éste le coge de inmediato. El señor abraza con fuerza al pequeño quien llora sobre su hombro….es una escena conmovedora….el padre del niño le pide a su amigo que salga y vaya hasta donde está el pozo, cerca de la residencia, para limpiar a Kamanosuke.

"…no…papá, ven también, conmi-go….volvamos a casa, al barco….por fa-vor….." Dice en una voz muy triste el niño, mirando con sus ojitos verdes y húmedos a su padre.

"Voy en un minuto, bebé. No te preocupes, pronto estaremos en casa, te lo prometo. Espérame un ratito fuera con tu tío y Verónica, ya voy con ustedes" dice el señor, acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de su hijo, besando su frente en señal de despedida, por más breve que sea la separación…..siento mariposas en el estómago…..Luego de eso, Kakei, Kamanosuke y Verónica salen de aquí, y el pirata y yo nos quedamos solos. Qué querrá conmigo?

**Jinpachi's POV**

Por un momento llegué a pensar que nunca volvería a abrazar a mi hijo….escuchar su dulce voz, llamándome, fue el sonido más bello del mundo…estaba vivo y por fin le había hallado…al tenerle entre mis brazos nuevamente no quería dejarle ir jamás…sin embargo, había algo que tenía que saber primero antes de poder dejar este horrendo lugar para siempre. Una vez que estoy seguro que Kakei se ha llevado a Kamanosuke lejos, decido voltear a encarar al niño de hace poco nuevamente.

Este niño es mayor que mi hijo, tal vez de unos 12 o 13 años, pues es más alto y su delgadez le hace ver más largo aún. Es un muchachito de facciones suaves pero definitivamente se nota que ya está por entrar a la adolescencia. Su rostro sin embargo deja ver que ha visto y pasado por más cosas que un niño de su edad debería haber vivido. Luce cansado pero lleno de rabia, y no le culpo. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sufrido en este lugar…..dónde Kamanosuke fue traído….de no haberle encontrado, hubiese terminado como este niño…..no me demuestra desconfianza, como los niños de los otros sitios que vimos antes, pero igual debo ir con cuidado para no asustarle y responda a mis preguntas…..

"Cuál es tu nombre?" el niño abre sus ojos muy grandes, sorprendido, no entiendo bien por qué, y sus mejillas toman un leve tono rosado….por un momento esto me hace recordar a Sasuke y, a pesar de todo, esbozo una breve sonrisa.

"T-tetsu, señor..." tartamudea el chico, quien hasta hace poco sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Curioso. Doy un paso hacia él pero sin invadir su espacio personal.

"Yo soy Jinpachi y como ya sabes, el niño al que intentaste ayudar, Kamanosuke, es mi hijo. No voy a lastimarte de ninguna manera, Tetsu, así que te pido que no tengas miedo. Tampoco planeo lastimar a tus amiguitos. Sólo quiero que respondas a mis preguntas sinceramente, pues sin importar tu respuesta, no voy a hacerles daño. Tienes mi palabra."

"Le diré todo, señor." Responde el niño levantando el rostro para verme directo a los ojos. Su ojos marrones oscuro me ven con determinación.

"Jinpachi está bien. No me llames señor….me haces sentir mayor y no soy tan viejo aún…" digo para relajarle un poco pues se ve muy tenso y no quiero que se sienta amenazado por mí y mienta para decirme lo que él supone quiero oír. Para mi sorpresa, el niño se ruboriza como hace Sasuke cuando mi hijo le dice un cumplido….uh?

"C-como usted quiera…..Jinpachi-san…." Aunque colorado, Tetsu parece estar menos tenso, así que es momento de preguntar….

"Tetsu, viste a mi hijo en el momento en que pisó este sitio? Viste en qué estado llegó?" el niño levanta la vista y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

"No, yo estaba en ese momento en el salón principal atendiendo a un….cliente….pero me enteré por Toya, el señor que está allí tirado, que Yoshiro había traído dos niños con él…Toya proclamaba su interés de cogerse a ambos, especialmente al niño de cabellos rojos, mientras follaba a Yui, el niño que me tenía abrazado hace un rato…Toya se encargaba de adiestrar a los recién llegados en el sexo, para que pudiésemos atender las necesidades de cualquier clase de cliente…." El niño habla de esto de una manera tan…no sé…..casi normal…..se nota que le desagrada pero lo dice con tal normalidad….no sé que me contará después…..

"Si le preocupa que le hayan hecho algo antes de llegar o que le hayan golpeado mucho, no creo que haya pasado nada de eso. Yoshiro estaba advertido de no maltratar mucho la mercancía pues sino recibiría menos dinero…" mercancía….el sólo saber que tratan a estos niños, a mi hermoso hijo, como meras cosas, me revuelve el estómago y hace hervir mi sangre….

"qué fue lo que ese hombre le hizo a Kamanosuke? Qué fue lo que viste?" el niño no aparta la mirada en ningún momento así que sé muy bien que va a decirme la verdad….

"Lo ví todo pues yo también estaba en ese cuarto, con un cliente. Yoshiro trajo a Kamanosuke a rastras y le paró frente a Toya, quien se estaba cogiendo a mi amigo Yui. Su intención era mostrarle a Kamanosuke lo que hacían con los niños aquí, para asustarle, por eso fue donde Toya pues él era el instructor más severo que había por aquí y siempre hacía llorar a sus víctimas pues les causaba mucho daño. Al ver a Yui llorar mientras le follaban, Kamanosuke se quedó quieto, observándole muy asustado….." quiero matar mil veces a ese maldito! Cómo puede-Kamanosuke debe-

"Yoshiro aprovechó esto para colocarse detrás del niño. Le bajó los pantalones y aprisionó su falo entre los muslos de Kamanosuke. Se frotó entre ellos hasta correrse sobre la mano del niño mientras le decía cosas horribles al oído como que ahora era un niño sucio y usted ya no iba a quererle más, cosas así." HIJO DE PUTA! Cómo se atreve-¡! Usar a mi hijo de esa forma, mentirle y atormentarle tan cruelmente….asustarle tanto…..En un impulso lanzo uno de mis rayos contra el cadáver del tal Yoshiro y su pecho revienta instantáneamente….quiero matar a alguien…..

"No creo que el daño sea permanente, Jinpachi-san" dice de repente el niño y volteo a verle. No parece asustado con que haya hecho explotar al cadáver en frente suyo…..no me teme para nada…..o es que no teme morir?

"Su hijo, en todo momento estuvo llamando su nombre, asegurando una y otra vez que usted vendría por él, luchando para volver con ustedes y ayudar a su tío quien había sido atacado…..es un niño fuerte, va a superarlo, mientras tenga a su familia a su lado…..sólo hágale ver que le sigue queriendo igual que siempre y estará bien…..es lo que creo…." El niño agacha la mirada al final, poniendo un semblante triste de repente….entiendo….debe ser huérfano…

"Gracias, Tetsu" digo colocando mi palma derecha sobre la cabeza del niño. Ha sido honesto como le dije y aprecio mucho eso. No puedo borrar de su mente lo que sufrido aquí pero al menos…

"Ve por tus amigos y llévales fuera de este sitio. Voy a reducirlo a cenizas junto a todos estos hombres que yacen aquí, hasta que no quede rastro alguno de este maldito lugar. Llévense el dinero y todo lo que puedan cargar con ustedes. No puedo llevarte ni a ti ni a los demás niños conmigo. Son muy jóvenes para vivir como lo hacemos nosotros. Tienen algún sitio a dónde ir? Alguien que pueda acogerles? Les puedo acompañar hasta allí." Tetsu me mira sorprendido unos instantes antes de responder, sobrecogido.

"T-tengo un amigo que vive lejos de aquí que me pidió hace un tiempo que fuera a vivir con él. Estoy seguro que encontrará la forma de ayudarnos a todos. Con el dinero que hay aquí podremos comprar una casa donde vivir…..no se preocupe que yo me encargaré de que estemos bien. No pienso abandonarles…Podemos ir hasta allí por nosotros mismos, de verdad…..su hijo le necesita, es mejor que vaya con él…." Menciona casi tímidamente Tetsu, con una mirada más alegre en los ojos, más jovial, que le hace ver como el niño que es.

"Estoy seguro que les cuidarás bien, Tetsu…..sin embargo, quiero darte al menos algo a cambio" el niño me mira curiosamente cuando saco una escopeta de cañón corto de entre mis ropas. La coloco entre sus manos (se ve grande en él) y me paro a su lado, un poco hacia atrás, para demostrarle cómo debe usarla. Le hago sostener la escopeta como se debe y pongo mis manos sobre las suyas para enseñarle a manejarla mejor.

"Colocas el cartucho aquí, de esta manera. Cierras esto, apuntas y tiras del gatillo, así" un disparo se deja oír. La bala destruye una silla que había al frente, aunque esto no sobresalta a Tetsu, quien mira entusiasmado la silla destruida.

"Es muy simple, ves? Los caminos son peligrosos y, como eres el mayor, necesitarás algún medio para defender a tus amiguitos de gente mala como estos hombres. Toma, te la regalo. Los cartuchos también. Úsalos a discreción." Cuando termino de hablar y dejo ir al niño, éste voltea a verme con más emoción de la que he visto en él todo este tiempo que hemos estado aquí. Sus ojos se humedecen mientras le veo sonreír por primera vez desde que llegué. Ahora sí se ve como el niño que es, no la marioneta sin vida que me recibió al inicio.

Me da las gracias y le apresuro a abandonar este sitio como le indiqué. Voy a quemar cada trozo de carne y madera hasta que queden sólo cenizas y se las lleve el viento…..sólo así espero desaparecer esto también de la memoria de Kamanosuke….

**Kakei's POV**

Me demoré tranquilizando a Kamanosuke, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en mi hombro, negándose a soltarme, abrazándome del cuello con toda su fuerza…no puedo negar que yo tampoco deseaba dejarle ir…por un momento pensé que nunca volvería a tenerle así en mis brazos. No dejaba de decir, entre lágrimas, que esos hombres le habían dicho que estaba muerto. Aunque no quisiera aceptar esa realidad, el recuerdo de verme caer al suelo debe haberle perturbado en todo momento…..si no fuera por su juguete, aquel escudo de madera que llevaba en mi espalda, la historia hubiese sido otra….

Cuando conseguí separarme de él, le quité el polo sucio que llevaba encima, así como sus medias, y le senté en una batea que hallé por allí. Saqué agua del pozo y me resigné a bañar a mi sobrino con aquella agua fría pues no había nada más. Le ordené a Verónica lavarse la boca en otra parte pues estaba llena de sangre y no quería que Kamanosuke le viera así. Vacié el balde con agua dentro de la batea y Kamanosuke tembló un poco, enrollándose sobre sí mismo, atrapando sus piernas con sus bracitos.

"_Estoy sucio…."_ Me dijo con una voz muy triste, sollozando nuevamente. Le respondí que justamente por ello debía permitir que le lavara, pero Kamanosuke se negaba a abrir sus piernas para limpiarle allí.

"_No…..ya se secó y no sale…estoy sucio….."_ dijo casi llorando el pequeño, mortificándome de sobremanera. Con mucha paciencia y con cariño conseguí que me dejara ver allí y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Semen. Ya estaba seco, pero se apreciaba bien de qué se trataba. Estaba en sus muslos abdomen y en una de sus manitos. Kamanosuke comenzó a llorar bajo mi escrutinio así que, dejando mi malestar de lado, busqué la manera de minimizar el asunto.

"_No pasa nada, Kamanosuke. Ves? Sale con agua y jabón. Deja que te lave todo y quedarás limpiecito como siempre…" _Dije mientras frotaba su pequeño cuerpo con una esponja que hallé por allí, enjabonándole todo. Sé que no hubo penetración pero igual esto me revuelve el estómago. Me tomé mi tiempo, poniendo mucho esmero en cada parte, buscando más rastros de semen sobre él, pero no había más. Lavé su cabeza también pues sé bien que esto le relaja….no lo haré tan bien como su padre pero pareció gustarle mucho. En todo momento le aseguré una y otra vez que ya no estaba sucio…..cómo podría estarlo?…

Le enrollé en el abrigo de Jinpachi al terminar, sin colocarle su polo encima pues no quiso ponerse eso de nuevo ya que también estaba mancillado. Me senté en una roca lejos de esa maldita casa, con Kamanosuke sentado en mis rodillas, envuelto en el abrigo de su padre. Así le tengo hasta ahora. Kamanosuke solloza bajito, menos que antes, mientras esperamos por Jinpachi, recostando su cabecita sobre mi pecho mientras Verónica lame su manito, sobando su cabeza peluda contra las piernas blancas de Kamanosuke para reconfortarle. Así ha estado el animal desde que volviera de lavarse la boca….su presencia calmó bastante al niño…..

Kamanosuke está en silencio ahora y no le obligo a hablar. Las palabras sobran cuando lo único que desea el niño es sentirse seguro entre mis brazos. Además, mi sobrino luce verdaderamente cansado luego de haber llorado a todo pulmón desde que le rescatáramos….. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando aquí pero sé que pronto veremos a Jinpachi cuando huelo humo. Detrás de los árboles se levanta una gran ola de humo negro, por encima de dónde calculo está ese lugar. Me esperaba que Jinpachi hiciera esto….pasan unos minutos y pronto le veo aproximarse a nosotros, apareciendo entre las sombras.

"Pa-pi….." dice bajito, Kamanosuke, casi con los ojos cerrados, muy cansado, completamente exhausto al haber pasado la noche intranquilo bajo el suelo de aquel lugar, con frío, llorando y preocupado por mí…..angustiado de nunca volver a vernos de nuevo…..sé muy bien cómo es eso…..Jinpachi estira sus brazos y Kamanosuke hace lo mismo, muy débilmente, dejando escapar un leve sollozo. Le entrego su hijo a Jinpachi, quien le recuesta sobre su hombro, suavemente, cubriéndole mejor con su abrigo para que no sienta frío.

"Duerme, bebé. Ya todo terminó. Nos vamos a casa." Dicho esto, nos ponemos en marcha. Es verdad, ya le tenemos de vuelta con nosotros, pero no sé si aún haya terminado… Si bien ha habido veces en que he querido quedarme más tiempo en tierra firme, esta vez es distinto….no veo la hora de hacernos a la mar y no tocar tierra en mucho tiempo…casa, uh? Es casi natural que Kamanosuke considere al barco como su hogar, sin embargo lo que más sorprende, es que yo sienta eso mismo por el barco en estos momentos….sí, es hora de regresar…..

* * *

_Gracias, __**Tamat**__, por tus palabras =D Todo bien conmigo ;) Kakei está pasando por un dilema interno….que todavía no ha terminado. El nuevo personaje no va a volver a aparecer hasta mucho después en la historia pero su intervención será decisiva, por eso quería que no se olvidaran de él :)_

_No puedo adelantar detalles pero las cosas se van a tornar más….complicadas a medida que el pequeñín vaya creciendo XD Oh! En una nota aparte, quería comunicar que Devilscans ya dejó para descargar el capítulo 1 de Brave 10 S traducido al inglés! XD ya se viene el capítulo 2 donde cachetean a Kamanosuke jeje_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	31. II: Chapter 7: Sex talk 01

_Un día difícil….._

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Por fin hemos llegado hasta el barco. Está justo donde Kakei les indicó a mi tripulación que esperaran. Kamanosuke durmió todo el recorrido, afortunadamente, y todavía no despierta. Salvo por algún temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, nada indica que no haya tenido un sueño tranquilo, a pesar de la amarga experiencia que le tocó vivir. Kakei y yo no hemos dormido por casi dos días enteros. Entre buscar a Kamanosuke, rescatarle y traerle de vuelta al barco no ha habido tiempo para eso. Mi amigo se ve agotado. Yo estoy muy tenso para eso.

Marko es el primero en vernos y, sin armar mucho escándalo, pregunta por Kamanosuke al ver el bultito que llevo cargado en brazos. No le doy detalles de lo que pasó pero le hago entender que el asunto ha sido resuelto y que Kamanosuke está bien, sólo muy cansado. Le indico a Kakei que se vaya a dormir y dejo a cargo del barco a Akito, ordenándole que eleve anclas y zarpemos con dirección norte. Le dejo en claro que salvo pase algo grave o inesperado, como la inminente confrontación con otra nave, no llamen a mi habitación. No sólo necesito dormir, también necesito hablar con mi hijo sobre lo que pasó.

Le ordeno a Verónica que vaya a dormir donde Kakei y, una vez que ella se marcha, entro a mi cuarto. Intento alejar a Kamanosuke de mi pecho para recostarle sobre la cama pero él se coge con fuerza de mi ropa. "...noo….." dice en un tono muy triste, dejando salir un sollozo, cerrando más su pequeño puño alrededor de mi polo a pesar de todavía seguir dormido…..le susurro al oído palabras dulces para calmarle y me deja ir. Le pongo sobre la cama, cubriéndole todavía con mi abrigo para que no sienta frío mientras busco ropas nuevas qué ponerle.

Kakei hizo un excelente trabajo limpiándole pero las ropas que llevaba ya no servían. Le protegí lo mejor que pude con mi abrigo y mi cuerpo para que su cuerpecito desnudo se mantuviera caliente durante todo el camino de regreso. Encuentro lo que busco en su cajón y pongo manos a la obra. Me sorprende que Kamanosuke no despierte ni siquiera un poco mientras le muevo para ponerle su ropa….eso demuestra lo agotado que está mi pequeño hijo. Salvo por las marcas leves de amarres en sus muñecas y un moretón con forma de pie en su espalda, no muestra más signos de violencia sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de lo que me dijo aquel niño, Tetsu, sobre que no hubo penetración, examino a Kamanosuke mientras le cambio para estar completamente seguro.

Aunque no hubo tal cosa, eso no quiere decir que mi hijo esté bien del todo. Sus párpados hinchados de tanto llorar se ven dolorosos y señalan lo mal que la pasó el tiempo que estuvo allí…..lo asustado y triste que estuvo las horas que permaneció en aquel despreciable lugar. Sus captores ya están muertos pero eso no quiere decir que Kamanosuke vaya a sentirse seguro de inmediato. Va a tomarle tiempo recuperarse pero, como dijo aquel niño, va a conseguirlo….yo me voy a asegurar de ello.

Termino de ponerle su ropa y le echo en mi pecho nuevamente. Como parece intranquilo (hace sonidos de incomodidad muy bajitos) le mezo en mis brazos para conseguir que se sienta bien. No le conocí cuando era un bebé y definitivamente no tiene el tamaño de uno ahora, pero todavía es pequeño y pesa tan poco que se siente ligero en mis brazos, así que no me resulta difícil hacerlo. Con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, le mezo mientras camino por la habitación. Kamanosuke se tranquiliza y procedo a echarme en la cama. Me echo de lado y coloco a Kamanosuke a mi costado, con su frente apoyada en mi pecho. Le traigo más cerca de mí con mi brazo y nos cubro a ambos. Así, si despierta antes que yo, me despertará también…estoy tan cansado…..

* * *

Abro los ojos y, dada la escaza luz que hay en la habitación, deduzco que es de noche. He dormido algunas horas, todavía estoy cansado así que no es la ausencia de cansancio lo que me ha despertado. No. Kamanosuke ha empezado a moverse en sueños, retorciéndose un poco bajo mi brazo, murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Comienza a mover su piernas y a empujar mi pecho con sus manitos como para alejarse, gimoteando como un cachorrito…..

"…noooo….pa…paaaá….." es lo único que consigo entender y comprendo que me está pidiendo ayuda en sueños, así que cojo su carita para despertarle. Coloco mi palma sobre su mejilla, moviéndole levemente para despertarle pero sin asustarle, llamando su nombre varias veces, diciéndole que estoy aquí. A los pocos segundos Kamanosuke abre sus ojitos verdes lentamente.

"…papá?..."

"Sí, bebé, soy yo. Puedes abrir tus ojitos. Estamos en el barco, ya estás a salvo…." Kamanosuke parpadea varias veces, balanceando esas lindas y gruesas pestañas suyas, para luego restregarse los ojos con su manito. Cuando ya se ve más despierto, realmente se da cuenta que soy yo quien le habla y él estalla en llanto. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos y rodea mi cuello con sus bracitos. No llora fuerte, no hace mucho ruido pues él es así, pero los soniditos que salen de su boca son de lo más tristes. Le rodeo con mis brazos y dejo que termine de llorar sobre mi pecho, sobando su espalda para calmarle y no se haga daño.

"Di-jeron que no ven-drí-as por miiiii….." llora Kamanosuke apretando con fuerza mi polo, enterrando su frente en mi pecho.

"Todo lo que te dijeron fue mentira, comprendes? No importa donde te escondan, siempre iré a buscarte y te encontraré. Nadie podrá nunca alejarme de ti." Kamanosuke llora con más fuerza pero no dice nada más. Al cabo de unos minutos, su llanto se vuelve sollozos y su respiración se normaliza. Esto le debe haber cansado mucho…tal vez se vuelva a dormir….

Para mi sorpresa, eso no ocurre. Kamanosuke se toma unos minutos más para calmarse y se acomoda mejor entre mis brazos pero se resiste a dormir. Por la manera en que aprieta sus manitos y su expresión corporal en general sé que quiere decirme algo sólo que no sabe cómo o por dónde comenzar. Yo también deseo hablar con él así que mejor le ayudo. Le alejo un poquito y levanto su mentón para poder verle a la cara. Tiene las mejillas rosadas y los párpados algo hinchados de tanto llorar…..la parte blanca de sus ojitos también está media roja…..no quiero hacerle sufrir más pero tenemos que hablar.

"Kamanosuke, quiero que me digas qué fue lo que te hicieron esos hombres. Tu tío y yo matamos a todos y cada uno de los hombres que estaban en ese lugar así que no tienes nada que temer. Ese sitio ha sido reducido a cenizas, no queda nada, sin embargo necesito saber que sucedió contigo mientras estabas allí. Necesito saber qué te tiene tan mal para hacerte sentir mejor." Kamanosuke desvía la mirada como queriendo esquivar el tema pero hago que me mire de nuevo a los ojos. Se resiste un poco así que le vuelvo a pedir que me cuente, asegurándole que puede confiar en mí.

"El señor dijo que no me ibas a querer después de lo que me hizo….dijo que nadie quiere un hijo sucio como yo…." Si no estuviera muerto ese hijo de puta le mataría de nuevo!

"Nada que hicieras o te hicieran podría hacer que te quiera menos o te deje de querer, Kamanosuke. Te dijeron mentiras para que no intentaras huir. Eres mi hijo y te amo, acaso no sabes eso?" Los ojitos de Kamanosuke se humedecen rápido y dos lágrimas caen de sus ojitos verdes mientras mueve su cabeza para responder que sí, pero él las limpia pronto con su manga. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y yo elevo mi torso para quedar medio sentado también, y poder conversar mejor así.

"…al inicio no sabía para qué me habían capturado. Me llevaron hasta ese lugar en una jaula, junto con otros niños pero ninguno de ellos trataba de escapar ni me hablaba pues le tenían miedo al señor que nos puso allí. Me puse a gritar y patear la jaula así que el señor me amarró las manos detrás de mi espalda y me puso una tela en la boca. Mientras seguíamos el camino, me di cuenta que nos habían capturado para vendernos pues poco a poco los niños de la carreta iban desapareciendo hasta que sólo quedamos dos…yo…yo no sabía que se podía vender a la gente…." Menciona tímidamente Kamanosuke, mirándome fijamente.

"Las personas no son propiedad de nadie así que no se les pueden vender, para el propósito que sea. Sin embargo, hay gente que cree que sí puede o tiene el derecho de hacerlo y busca la manera de conseguirlo para su propio beneficio. Una manera es secuestrando niños huérfanos que viven en la calle pues nadie va a notar su ausencia….es lo que pasó con esos niños…eso está mal. Tanto el que vende como el que compra a estas personas, como si fuesen mercancía, y disponen de ellas como cosas, están actuando mal." Kamanosuke se queda pensando un ratito en silencio, mirando el colchón bajo nosotros. Éste es un tema muy delicado para mí y algo que hubiera preferido hablar con él más adelante. Maldita la hora en que nos cruzamos con esos bastardos!

"…yo les dije que tenía papá pero no les importó….igual me iban a entregar a un señor….."

"Eso es porque son personas malvadas. Lamento que hayas caído en sus manos, hubiera preferido que nunca tuvieras contacto con gente así…" cojo una de sus manitos para sobarla entre mis dedos y Kamanosuke levanta la vista.

"Entiendo, papá….es por eso que me dijiste cuando era más chico que no me fuera con extraños a solas? Fue para que no me atrapara gente mala?"

"Todavía te acuerdas de eso?"

"Ajá. Me acabo de acordar!...ya me querías desde entonces, no? Por eso me decías esas cosas para que no me pase nada malo?" Kamanosuke sonríe mientras me dice eso y no puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Desde luego que ya le quería desde entonces! Tal vez no era consiente de ello ni sabía el por qué pero así era. Kamanosuke se pega más a mí, visiblemente más relajado, así que le pido que continúe hablando.

"No entendí bien que decían pero el que me trajo dijo que yo le pertenecía al señor gordo que vivía en ese lugar. Me llevó hasta un cuarto donde habían otras personas, adultos y niños. No veía bien que hacían pues estaba oscuro. El señor me paró frente a otro señor que tenía debajo suyo a un niño como de mi tamaño. Ninguno de ellos llevaba ropa. El señor se movía mucho sobre el niño y éste lloraba y lloraba….no le gustaba lo que le hacía y le estaba doliendo…el pipi del señor estaba parado como un palo, lo pude ver por un ratito….creo que le estaba pegando con eso al niño, por detrás…no estoy seguro…..por qué haría eso, papá?"

Tengo unas ganas tremendas, nuevamente, de volver a asesinar a esos sujetos. Enseñarle esas cosas a mi hijo! Por Kami, es sólo un niño! Obviamente iba a hablar con él sobre sexo cuando fuese mayor, pero no quiero hacerlo ahora….no necesita saber sobre eso ahora….no quiero que se interese en esas cosas aún pues es muy joven todavía…qué hago?...aunque él ya ha visto algo de eso antes, motivo por el cual no quería que se vea expuesto a esas cosas nuevamente hasta que sea mayor pero-

"Recuerdas que me contaste hace tiempo sobre lo que hacía Himiko con esos hombres que traía a su casa? Cosas de adultos?" Kamanosuke se queda pensando un poco pero al final asiente con la cabeza. No quería volver a mencionar el nombre de esa mujer nunca más, ni lo que hacía frente a su hijo, pero aquí voy….

"Bueno, lo mismo hacían estos señores con los niños que traían a ese lugar, cosas de adultos, de las cuales te voy a hablar cuando seas mayor. Sólo recuerda que está mal que los adultos hagan esas cosas con los niños, por eso ese niño que viste estaba llorando. Le estaba lastimando pues es muy joven para hacer esas cosas todavía."

"También le besó en la boca! Yo le dije que estaba mal como me dijiste pero el señor no hizo caso y el niño se puso a llorar más fuerte! Es porque son malos, verdad?" le respondo afirmativamente y él sonríe a medias….su carita me dice que tiene algo más que contarme….

"El señor que me capturó hizo algunas de esas cosas conmigo….me bajó los pantalones y puso su pipi duro entre mis piernas, aquí….comenzó a frotarse entre ellas….no me gustaba y me hacía doler un poco, le pedí que se detuviera pero no hizo caso…luego me hizo coger la punta de su pipi con mi mano y algo salió de allí que me ensució todo….." Kamanosuke solloza un poco y coloco mi mano sobre su cabecita.

"Estuvo mal que hicieran eso contigo bebé, pero no fue tu culpa, no t-"

"No traté de escapar! Estaba tan asustado! No comprendía qué hacía ni por qué no me dejaba ir a pesar de que le rogué que me soltara….El señor me decía al oído una y otra vez que mi tío estaba muerto, que tú nunca ibas a poder encontrarme así que me quedaría allí por el tiempo que ellos quisieran….decía que ahora era un niño sucio y que ya no me querrías de vuelta, como hijo, pues nadie querría a un niño cochino como yo….."

Kamanosuke comienza a llorar nuevamente y no pierdo tiempo para cogerle entre mis brazos. Le repito varias veces que todas esas cosas que le dijeron son mentira, todas y cada una de ellas. Le hago ver que no hay manera que él sea alguien sucio ante mis ojos. No la hay.

"Querían que dejes de luchar y te resignes a quedarte en ese sitio haciéndote creer que ya no había nadie fuera que te quisiera. Puras mentiras! No importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi hijo y nunca te voy a dejar de querer. Tú sabes eso, verdad Kamanosuke? Por eso escapaste de ese hombre." Kamanosuke se calma un poco antes de responder con voz algo temblorosa.

"….sí, pero…..tenía tanto miedo que fuera verdad….escapé porque igual quería verte de nuevo aunque ya no me quisieras…..quería volver contigo y con mi tío…..quería ir a casa….." Le abrazo más fuerte y no le suelto hasta que deja de llorar y temblar por completo, susurrándole al oído que no ha hecho nada malo, que no hay nada malo con él (ni antes ni ahora) y lo mucho que le quiero. También le doy las gracias por haber hecho de todo hasta conseguir escapar tan sólo por querer verme…tal vez no lo sienta así, pero es lo más lindo que me ha podido haber dicho….eso y que considere este barco como su hogar…..

"No pude dormir bien esa noche. Hacía mucho frío y tenía hambre, además los señores me estaban buscando, eso me dijo otro niño que descubrió donde me escondía. Gritaban mucho y le habían dado a los perros mis pantalones para que los huelan y me busquen pero no me encontraron porque comenzó a llover…..me refugié en un rincón y estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido….cuando desperté escuché gritos, llanto y disparos….luego oí tu voz y la de mi tío y a Verónica….a pesar de que tenía miedo, salí de mi escondite y fui a buscarte…."

Ése es mi muchacho! No lo comprende aún pero mejor que no sentir miedo es actuar a pesar de sentirlo. Es lo más difícil y Kamanosuke es capaz de hacerlo a pesar de ser tan joven. Limpio sus lágrimas y le doy un beso en la frente que él luego corresponde besando mi mejilla. Recuesta su cabecita en mi hombro, bostezando un poco.

"ya te sientes mejor?" Kamanosuke mueve su cabeza afirmativamente y dice un breve aja, antes de bostezar nuevamente.

"Sé que estás cansado bebé pero estoy seguro que todavía debes seguir hambriento. No has comido nada en dos días! Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por algo de comer? Sabes que no cocino tan bien como Marko pero puedo hacerte algún platillo que te agrade. Qué dices?"

"puedes hacer soba? Me gusta esa sopa cuando la preparas tú."

"por supuesto, lo que tú quieras. Ven vamos." Le acomodo mejor sobre mi pecho, cubriéndole con una frazada pues es de noche y corre mucho viento en cubierta. Kamanosuke me dice al oído que en el fondo sabía que mentían pero que como se asustó mucho, dudó, y me pide disculpas por eso. Tonterías! No tiene que disculparse por nada! Le explico eso sobando su cabecita y él ríe. Creo que ese muchachito estaba en lo cierto….mi hijo va a estar bien….

**Marko's POV**

"Así está bien? Lo estoy haciendo bien, Marko?" pregunta Kamanosuke mientras continúa cortando las verduras que le di. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que el pequeño fuese raptado por esos degenerados y traído de vuelta al barco por el capitán. El día de su captura fue el más horrible de mi vida! La noticia nos llegó de golpe! Más temprano ese día el capitán, Kakei-san y el bambino habían salido de paseo al pueblo y horas más tarde, la desgracia! Kakei-san estaba mal herido y el capitán estaba como loco buscando saber sobre el paradero su hijo. Se lo habían llevado, una tragedia!

"Lo estás haciendo perfectamente! Sólo recuerda hacerlo así, despacio y con mucho cuidado para que no te cortes, ok?"

"ok!" responde alegremente Kamanosuke, cortando más verduras para la cena. Como otras veces antes, me está ayudando a preparar la cena, sólo que esta vez ya está permitido de manipular los cuchillos. El capitán le ha dado permiso. A pesar de lo ocurrido, de lo mal que la pasó cuando fue raptado, luego de pasar casi un día entero en su habitación con el capitán, volvió a ser el de siempre. Los encontré a él y al capitán en medio de la noche (me pareció escuchar un ruido) preparando sopa en mi cocina. No quise interrumpirles así que les dejé solos y me fui sin que me vieran. La mañana siguiente no salieron de su cuarto sino hasta medio día y lo primero que hizo el pequeño fue venir a mi cocina por algo de comer, sonriendo. En ese momento supe que se recuperaría.

Su padre habló conmigo en privado y me dijo que era hora que Kamanosuke se vaya familiarizando a coger cosas filosas y que, si habría de coger una espada de verdad (no la que tiene ahora que es de madera) en algunos años, lo mejor era que aprendiera de a pocos. Lo mejor para comenzar son los cuchillos y es preferible aprender primero a cortar zanahorias que pescuezos.

"Ya terminé! Quiero armar los bollitos! Puedo?" le contesto que sí y se los alcanzo. Me complace que le divierta ayudarme en la cocina, me gusta su compañía y en definitiva ello hace muy feliz a mi callado ayudante, Ju-Mei, puedo darme cuenta. Kamanosuke le pregunta a Ju-Mei si le ha quedado bien el bollito, mostrándoselo, y el joven le dice sí con la cabeza, alcanzándole luego otra masita para que lo arme. Si sigue así, en unos años ya no va a necesitar mi ayuda para preparar la mayoría de estos platos. Tal vez me jubile entonces, jaja.

"Toma Verónica! Este lo hice para ti. Como te gusta crudo le puse más carne que a los otros. Te gusta?" el animal coge el bollo en el aire y se lo traga, ronroneando su aprobación. Aunque al inicio me daba algo de miedo Verónica, me he acostumbrado a tenerle en la cocina puesto que generalmente sigue a Kamanosuke a todas partes, como si fuera su guardiana. El animal a veces, cuando llueve, duerme aquí usando como almohada el juguete que le trajo Kamanosuke, aquel que compró para ella el día que fue secuestrado. Ruge y le muestra los dientes a cualquiera que intenta coger su juguete…..sólo lo intenté una vez y nunca más!

Las primeras semanas luego de que Kamanosuke fuese rescatado las pasamos en el mar, por órdenes del capitán. Enviábamos un bote a tierra para ir por provisiones, pero eso era todo. Pensé que Kakei-san le pediría al capitán bajar en alguno de esos botes que enviábamos a tierra pero nunca lo hizo. Decidió quedarse en el barco, con Kamanosuke, a quien celó y engrió más que otras veces. Todos lo notamos pues no es algo que él haga con frecuencia. No es que sea malo, pero sí es más estricto con el niño que el capitán, desde mi punto de vista al menos. También es el que más rápido se altera cuando algo malo sucede con Kamanosuke, como la vez que se cortó ligeramente el dedo los primeros días que estaba aprendiendo a usar el cuchillo.

Cuando digo ligeramente, me refiero a casi nada, aunque sí llegó a sangrar. Kamanosuke, salvo un leve "ay!" no se quejó más de aquello y más bien no perdió el tiempo en meterse el dedo en la boca para limpiar la sangre. Kakei-san le quitó el dedo de la boca, se lo lavó y le hubiese prohibido de usar el cuchillo de allí en adelante si no fuera por la intervención del capitán. _"Sólo está algo nervioso, Ya se le pasará"_ me dijo el capitán, refiriéndose a Kakei-san, cuando nos quedamos a solas. Sé que luego fue a buscar a Kakei-san y conversaron a solas por largo rato…

"Ya terminé!" anuncia el bambino, levantando las manos manchadas con clara de huevo y algo de harina. Su carita también está cubierta de un poquito de harina y restos de relleno. Se ve adorable así!...no sé que hubiese sucedido si no le podían traer de vuelta….si le hubiesen hecho más daño del que le hicieron o si él no hubiese vuelto a ser este chico alegre que tengo al frente…no es mi hijo, lo sé, pero es alguien igual de importante….es mi camino a la redención…por eso no le pedí detalles al capitán sobre lo que sucedió con Kamanosuke…..tal vez no lo hubiera soportado….prefiero no saber ya que el pequeño está bien….

"Kamanosuke el cap- jajaja! Pareces un lémur, con tu cara pintada así jejeje"

"parezco un qué?" pregunta el niño sin entender lo que tanto le causa gracia a Yoshi, quien acaba de entrar a mi cocina sin anunciarse. No niego que es verdad pero a Kamanosuke no le gusta que se rían de él. Verónica se molesta con el recién llegado y le ruge, así que Yoshi calla el pico de inmediato. Mejor. Le pregunto a qué vino y él dice que el capitán quiere que Kamanosuke regrese al cuarto para alistar sus cosas pues no habrá tiempo mañana. Oh! Tiene razón. Mañana vamos a estar muy ocupados con el trabajo y de allí salimos de inmediato rumbo a Ueda. Lo había olvidado.

"Yoshi, lleva a Kamanosuke a lavarse la cara y luego le llevas con el capitán. Y date prisa que tienes que volver a tu puesto." Termino de decir eso y Yoshi coge a Kamanosuke de la muñeca para llevárselo, con miedo, pues Verónica no deja de mirarle y se coloca muy cerca suyo…parece una madre cuidando de su cachorro…..Kamanosuke se despide de mí y me dice que nos vemos en la cena. Desde luego; ya casi está todo listo.

Seguro que el bambino ya no ve la hora de volver a ver a su amiguito. Después de todo lo que le ha pasado, se merece divertirse con él, y lo hará por varios días según me ha dicho Kakei-san. Eso significa que nosotros también tendremos tiempo para relajarnos. Excelente! Ahora me canso más rápido…será por la edad? Mmmm…

**Yukimura's POV**

Por fin ya es de noche y Rokuro y yo podemos pasar un buen rato a solas. No es que me disguste tener a los demás en mi casa, de hecho me pone contento tener a gente como Jinpachi y su grupo viviendo aquí, aunque sea por algunos días. Hacen que la atmósfera de este sitio cambie por completo, lo que es refrescante, pero…me impide tener a Rokuro para mí únicamente, como antes.

A qué me refiero con antes? Bueno, Jinpachi, Kamanosuke y Kakei se van luego de un tiempo (no muy largo), más Sasuke siempre está aquí. El niño me agrada un montón y hace feliz a Rokuro, sin embargo, la mayor parte de la atención y tiempo de Rokuro está centrada en Sasuke pues es un niño, y ahora que Kamanosuke también está en el castillo de visita, su atención y tiempo se divide en cuidar de los dos niños, priorizando su bienestar….dejándome de lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

"_Que usted, Mi Lord, se comporte como niño a veces, no quiere decir que sea uno. Ellos me necesitan…"_ fue lo que me dijo una vez que le mencioné el tema…más o menos….me pidió que me comportara de acuerdo a mi edad…vaya….No me mostró ni un poquito de simpatía como esperaba. Me gusta cuando se comporta así de desafiante conmigo….es distinto…..pero esta vez en verdad quería que me diera la razón…..Tal vez eso, disputar el afecto de Rokuro con unos niños, me hace sonar muy inmaduro….mmmmm…no, tonterías! Al menos tenemos la noche para nosotros dos…..

"_Yukimura! No tan alto, o Sasuke puede despertar"_ las noches tampoco han vuelto a ser las de antes. A pesar que Sasuke está en una habitación lejos de la mía, Rokuro siempre está preocupado con despertar al niño. Espera a que sea muy tarde para recién ponerse cariñoso conmigo, pues así hay menos oportunidad de que Sasuke despierte y, por algún motivo, venga en busca de Rokuro. "_escuché un ruido extraño fuera de mi ventana y fui a buscarte a tu cuarto pero no estabas…."_ Le comentó un día durante el desayuno el niño a Rokuro, y mi joven amante inventó no sé que razón por la cual no estaba en su habitación tan tarde en la noche…..

No digo que no sea interesante encontrarnos de esta manera, como a escondidas en mi cuarto. Tiene que ver mucho con el peligro de ser descubiertos y bueno….eso me excita mucho…..aunque a Rokuro no le hace mucha gracia, a pesar de que en el fondo disfruta mucho de nuestros encuentros nocturnos como yo…..la cara que pone mientras hacemos el amor lo dice todo: le gusta tanto como a mí. Claro que luego se siente culpable pero nunca se niega a repetirlo….aunque no sé si seguirá siendo así en el caso que fuésemos descubiertos…..tal vez entonces se niegue a repetirlo y decida esperar hasta que Sasuke sea adulto, eso no!

Esta noche, Rokuro ha demorado más que de costumbre en venir a mi habitación. Jinpachi y Kakei han salido por trabajo a otro pueblo vecino, pero han dejado a Kamanosuke con nosotros. Es la primera vez que hacen esto, así que Rokuro se ha mostrado más atento con los niños que de costumbre. Vuelven mañana pero quiere que todo sea perfecto hasta entonces. Los niños están durmiendo en la misma habitación, y si bien Sasuke siempre se acuesta a la misma hora de siempre, cuando está con Kamanosuke, no lo hacen hasta muy tarde, hasta que el niño pelirrojo ha agotado todas sus energías y se siente lo suficientemente cansado para dormir…vaya…

Kamanosuke es divertido pues se cree casi todo lo que le digo, y se ve bonito cuando se enfada, pero es demasiado curioso para mi gusto. Podría jurar que me ha estado viendo todo el día de reojo, como esperando que hiciera algo. Pensaba que quería preguntarme algo, pero apenas me acerqué se fue con Sasuke, tirando de la mano del niño. Nada fuera de lo común, pues generalmente está a la defensiva conmigo, pero continuó vigilándome todo el tiempo que no estaba jugando con Sasuke, su padre o alguien más… "_Estás más viejo que antes…."_ Fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté de frente por qué me miraba tanto….eso fue como un flechazo en el pecho…mejor no hubiese preguntado…..

Sentí como si hubiese envejecido 100 años en ese momento…..no me quise mostrar afectado, pero Rokuro se dio cuenta. _"A mí me gustas así"_ me dijo al oído y estaba seguro que recibiría un trato especial esta noche, para hacerme sentir mejor…..oh! justo aquí viene…..y está vistiendo uno de los kimonos que le di por su cumpleaños, mi favorito. Todavía pienso que no era eso lo que Kamanosuke quería saber en verdad, pero ya no me interesa saberlo en este momento….

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras y caricias (el cortejo es importante y algo que me gusta hacer con él seguido), comenzamos a besarnos. No creo que haya manera que me canse de besar sus finos labios…he tenido otros amantes antes que él pero ninguno me ha hecho sentir de este modo…justamente porque le amo es que me siento así….la curva de su cuello, la suave piel de su espalda, sus sensibles pezones….todo su cuerpo lo conozco palmo a palmo, lo he recorrido varias veces pero cada vez es como si lo volviera a redescubrir y lo proclamara mio nuevamente….es exquisito….

"Yukimura-sama…" nunca me voy a cansar de oír mi nombre pronunciado tan eróticamente en su voz sensual, como lo hace en estos momentos….a causa de mis caricias…su cuerpo está ahora bajo mío, caliente y excitado…el kimono va retirándose de a pocos…su tamaño, sus delgadas manos, sus largas piernas…..todo él parece haber sido diseñado a partir de un sueño mío….no podría amar a nadie más que no sea Rokuro…..uh?

Despego un segundo la vista de mi amante, hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y me parecer ver algo…..mierda! qué hacen-¿! Se supone que deberían estar durmiendo! No, no, no, no…..Rokuro no debe enterarse que ellos están aquí o sino…..adiós a las apasionadas noches de sexo hasta que Sasuke sea mayor de edad…..y para eso falta un montón!

"Yukimura? Qué sucede?" bajo la vista y los ojos violetas de Rokuro se clavan en los míos. Se ha dado cuenta que estoy mirando a la pared y mueve su cabeza en esa dirección. Va a darse cuenta de la abertura que hay allí, por donde los niños están viéndonos! Haz algo, Yukimura!

"No nada! Es que….bueno….me avergüenza decirlo pero he olvidado ese aceite especial que usamos en otro lugar, al otro lado del castillo. Será mejor que vaya por él para que podamos proseguir no te parece?" Rokuro me mira entre molesto y suspicaz, como diciendo "estás de broma?"…al menos ahora toda su atención está sobre mí y no en la pared.

"….por hoy….no me molesta sentir un poco de dolor….." …por Kami! Me está dando permiso para tomarle sin-…..es una oportunidad que no sé si volverá a darse….por lo menos no después de lo que voy a decir a continuación…mi cabeza me dice que decline su oferta de una vez, pero mi cuerpo no quiere eso…demonios…a veces odio ser un buen tipo….

Le prometo volver lo más rápido posible, diciéndole lo mucho que en verdad deseo usar el aceite, me pongo a medias mi kimono y salgo de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Camino por los pasillo y voy a la espalda de mi cuarto. Efectivamente, Kamanosuke y Sasuke están allí, todavía intentando ver algo por la rendija….estos niños…qué pretenden? Pensé que Verónica les tenía vigilados. Me acerco a ellos por detrás, sin hacer ruido y les tapo la boca con mis manos para evitar que griten. Ellos intentan zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

"No voy a retirar mi mano hasta que lleguemos a la habitación de más allá. Pónganse de pie y caminen conmigo." Los niños dejan de resistirse apenas escuchan mi voz y, sin oponerse más, obedecen. Caminamos en silencio y una vez dentro de esa habitación, les dejo ir. Me siento en el suelo y, de inmediato, les pido que se sienten frente a mí. Sasuke obedece de inmediato, luciendo avergonzado, mientras Kamanosuke lo hace pero más disgustado que avergonzado…

"Lo que hicieron estuvo mal. No sólo desobedecieron al dejar sus habitaciones de noche, sino también lo hicieron para espiarnos a Rokuro y a mí, violando nuestra privacidad…., yo puedo manejar este asunto contigo, Sasuke, pero no sé que pensará al respecto tu padre cuando se entere de esto, Kamanosuke…" apenas digo esto, la cara de Kamanosuke cambia y ahora luce algo asustado…..no es miedo por su padre, por el castigo que vaya a recibir….el niño siempre ha estado muy preocupado por hacer sentir a su padre orgullosos de él….teme decepcionarle.

"Yukimura-sama, le pido perdón en nombre de ambos. Sabemos que hicimos mal, pero quisiera pedirle que no le contara a Jinpachi-san. Fue mi culpa. Yo le hablé hace algún tiempo a Kamanosuke sobre que les vi a usted y a Rokuro besándose…e-en l-la b-boca y, bueno, desde entonces Kamanosuke ha querido ver si eso era verdad….no debí haberle contado eso…..lo volví a mencionar hoy y eso despertó su curiosidad….lo lamento mucho…aceptaré cualquier castigo que crea conveniente…Me disculparé personalmente con Rokuro…." Problemas! Aunque no dudo que lo que ha dicho sea verdad y que en realidad está muy arrepentido por su comportamiento, no puedo permitir que vaya a hablar con Rokuro sobre esto….aunque eso signifique ocultarle el asunto a Jinpachi …si se entera se va a enfadar conmigo…nunca pensé estar en esta posición….

"No hay necesidad de que hagas eso Sasuke, molestar a Rokuro con esto. Él les quiere mucho y, no me gustaría verle afectado por el hecho de que hayan traicionado así la confianza que ha puesto en ustedes. Entiendo que lo hicieron por curiosidad, sin embargo, si bien yo soy responsable por ti, Sasuke, es mi deber comunicarle de lo ocurrido a Jinpachi-san…." Kamanosuke ahora parece que fuera a llorar. Coge la tela de sus pantalones con sus puños, baja la mirada pero no derrama lágrimas….aunque sí luce muy triste…..es raro verle así…...En verdad debe importarle mucho lo que piense su padre de él…lo cual es extraño pues Jinpachi no parece ser ni muy estricto ni muy exigente con el niño…..

"Sin embargo, este asunto podría quedar tan sólo entre nosotros tres, si me dicen lo que vieron. Sabré si me mienten o me ocultan algo, así que piensen bien lo que van a decir. Si responden a mis preguntas también con la verdad, y aclaramos todo esto, no le diré una palabra a Jinpachi-san. Tenemos trato?" Ambos niños responden entusiásticamente que sí: Kamanosuke por interés propio, y Sasuke por ver a su amigo feliz.

"Perfecto! Ahora, díganme, qué nos vieron hacer?" Tartamudeando y con el rostro rojo como tomate, Sasuke responde que nos vieron besándonos en la boca y tocándonos con cariño. Ok, nada muy explícito, inofensivo inclusive.

"Luego vi que besabas a Rokuro en otras partes que no eran en su boca ni cara y él hizo ruidos raros. Le estabas haciendo daño?" pregunta Kamanosuke y me quedo quieto en un instante. Vamos Yukimura, tú puedes responder esto sin entrar en detalles morbosos….es un niño, hazlo simple….

"Es otra forma de mostrarse cariño, algo que hacen los adultos, SÓLO los adultos. Y no le hacía daño, Rokuro lo estaba disfrutando…ésa era su forma de demostrarlo…." Ambos niños me miran curiosamente…..como si hubiese dicho algo descabellado o absurdo…..

"También te vi cuando te echaste sobre Rokuro….casi sin ropas….por qué hiciste eso?" Algo explota en mi cabeza….quisiera tener mi kiseru para distraerme…Vamos Yukimura! Un poco más!

"Qué crees que estábamos haciendo?" responder una pregunta con otra pregunta. Brillante!...esto va a terminar mal….

"….cosas de adultos?..." a pesar de que es una pregunta, Kamanosuke no duda mucho…..extraño…..me pregunto si….

"Pequeño, ya has visto a gente haciendo esto antes? Tu papá sabe?" él baja la vista, avergonzado, y eso es algo nuevo que nunca he visto en este niño.

"Fue hace tiempo, más o menos…Papá sabe pues yo le he contado…me dijo que es algo que sólo hacían los adultos y que no debería interesarme en eso hasta que sea grande…..yo no les espiaba porque pensaba que ustedes iban a hacer eso….sólo quería saber si se besaban….si eran pareja, nada más….no pensé que hacían esas cosas también….no parece divertido….." me intriga saber cómo es que Kamanosuke fue que vio a personas teniendo sexo siendo tan joven, pero si Jinpachi ya ha hablado con él…es mejor dar esto por terminado…

"Yo amo a Rokuro y le demuestro cariño de muchas formas, muchas de las cuales sólo compartimos como adultos. Tu padre tiene razón en haberte pedido que no te intereses en estas cosas pues no es lo apropiado para alguien de tu edad. Ambos son muy jóvenes y tienen muchas cosas que vivir antes de esto. Estas _cosas de adultos_ como le dices, son especiales cuando se hacen con la persona a la que amas. Comprenderás eso después. No voy a entrar en detalles pero quiero que sepan que cuando es con la persona indicada, al final, te sientes bien…feliz…" los niños me miran asombrados, como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza…..a pesar de esto, todavía son inocentes…..

"Eso es todo! Ahora vayan a dormir. Ya saben, esto queda entre nosotros 3. Y no quiero que vuelvan a curiosear sobre cosas de adultos hasta que sean mayores. Son niños, hagan cosas de niños por todo el tiempo que puedan. Les aseguro que será menos tiempo del que se imaginan."

Ambos niños se ponen de pie y caminan en silencio de regreso al cuarto de Sasuke. Me encantaría saber de boca de Jinpachi cómo es que Kamanosuke se vio expuesto al sexo, pero no puedo hablar, ya no. Vaya…el niño parece estar bien y eso es lo que importa…..Es hora de volver con Rokuro…se va a enfadar cuando saque el aceite de uno de mis cajones de mi cuarto…..ni modo…

* * *

_Bueno __**Tamat, **__aunque Jinpachi sea un buen sujeto no puede seguir metiendo más niños a su barco (es un barco pirata, no una guardería XD jeje ), de hecho al inicio no era por falta de cariño que no estaba seguro de que Kamanosuke vaya a vivir en el barco, sino porque iba a ser complicado mantenerle seguro y bien cuidado. Además Tetsu iba a querer traer a toda su mancha así que…..oh! y yo pensé que no habían sido lo suficientemente obvios los sentimientos del niño hacia el pirata jaja XD No diría que está enamorado pero sí fascinado, pues todavía es un niño pero quien sabe después ;) los niños crecen._

_**Nanao, **__Tetsu y su mancha aparecen después y allí verán que tan bien les ha ido, pero todavía falta para eso._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	32. II: Chapter 8: Trust

_Sasuke = 12 años Kamanosuke = 8 años (próximo a cumplir 9)_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Luego de una visita rápida a Ueda, otra vez estamos en el mar. Hemos ido más al Norte donde hace más frío, así que casi no salimos del cuarto papá y yo. Él sigue durmiendo pues anoche tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde con los otros señores del barco, a causa de la tormenta. Tío se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí, con Verónica al lado mío. Tener su cuerpo grande y caliente al lado mío me calmó lo suficiente para poder dormir…me da pena haberle engañado mientras estuvimos en Ueda…..

Para escapar del cuarto sin que nos vea, le dije que se quede en la puerta y no dentro del cuarto con nosotros, como siempre hago. Ella se puso triste pero igual hizo caso….así pudimos escapar por la ventana sin que nos viera….Por qué hago estas cosas? Meterme en problemas por tonterías…si Yukimura hubiera decidido contar lo que hicimos, no sólo hubiese puesto triste a Rokuro sino también a papá y a mi tío….y también metí en problemas a Sasuke…..yo sólo quería saber qué hacían Yukimura y Rokuro cuando estaban a solas….como besarse…..no pensé que harían esas cosas…..Al final ni siquiera pude preguntarle por qué se besaban en secreto…..

Aunque Yukimura no contó nada, igual me sentí mal por todo. Pasé el día siguiente al lado de Verónica para compensarle el haberle puesto triste….ella es mi mejor amiga después de Sasuke, no quiero ponerle triste de nuevo…..Todavía me acuerdo lo que vi en ese sitio cuando me secuestraron pero ya no pienso en ello…..aunque tengo muchas preguntas sobre lo que vi y lo que hacían Yukimura y Rokuro en su cuarto, no quiero saber más hasta que sea mayor y papá me explique…Sin embargo…..ocultarle lo que hice de papá me pone mal a veces….como ahora…

Papá duerme con un brazo rodeándome mientras estamos echados en la cama bajo varias frazadas gruesas. Él respira bajito y su mano en mi espalda no me deja alejarme de él…..me siento más calientito y seguro cuando estamos así…..Papá siempre me ha dicho que puedo confiar en él y que le cuente si tengo un problema…..no es un problema, creo, pero….siento como que debería decirle…Sé que no me va a pegar por hacer algo malo, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta que soy un mal niño. Todavía no puedo olvidar las cosas que me decía Himiko y tengo miedo que sea cierto y que por eso no pueda portarme bien como debería hacerlo y ser un buen hijo….no quiero que papá me odie también….

"Por qué esa cara, Kamanosuke? Si te sentías solo, me hubieras despertado…Ven aquí" Papá me coge de los lados del tronco y me echa encima de su pecho. Todavía soy muy chiquito a comparación de él, así que le es fácil hacerlo. Si papá no lo hace, yo me echo sobre él pues es divertido y sé que no lo aplasto…pero estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con las cosas de adultos que vi…..papá no hace esos ruidos que hacía Rokuro cuando Yukimura estaba sobre él…..y ese niño que vi seguro lloraba porque el hombre que estaba encima de él era muy pesado…además de que está mal, como dijo papá.

"Estás muy callado….sucede algo?" dice papá, sobando mi cabeza con su mano y retirando unos cabellos para besar mi frente. No quiero preocuparle con mis tonterías….

"Mi nariz está fría! No me gusta así! Ves?" digo acercando mi cara a la suya y tocando la punta de su nariz con la mía. Papá ríe un poco y eso me hace sonreír….a pesar de que se me forma un nudo en el estómago por haberle mentido…..no quiero sentirme más así…..

"Yo sé lo que es mejor para eso! Espérame aquí un ratito que ya regreso. Hace frío así que quédate debajo de las frazadas. No me tardo." Papá se pone de pie, se coloca su abrigo y sale por la puerta. Verónica no estaba cuando desperté así que debe haberse ido a dormir al cuarto de mi tío, como hace desde hace tiempo….yo no quería que durmiera en el desván. Estoy solo. Aunque estoy seguro aquí en el cuarto, por dentro no me siento bien…no del todo…le prometí a papá que le diría cuando sucediera algo conmigo pero no quiero que papá me vea con malos ojos…..qué hago?

Papá entra por la puerta trayendo dos tazas de chocolate caliente! Fantástico! Dice que Marko ha hecho bastante pues todos están con frío desde anoche. Me lo imagino! Peleando por largas horas con la tormenta…..ya no me dan tanto miedo como antes pero igual no me gustan las tormentas. Me siento pronto en la cama y cojo mi taza con ambas manos.

"Despacio, no te vayas a quemar" advierte cariñosamente papá. La última vez me quemé la lengua. Fue horrible! No se me pasó esa sensación rara por horas! Ambos terminamos nuestras tazas y papá vuelve a entrar en la cama conmigo para seguir descansando. Dice que hoy están de día libre hasta que avistemos tierra mañana. Bien! Entonces seguro la pasaremos aquí en el cuarto los dos solos! Hace tiempo que no hacemos eso.

Papá y yo conversamos de muchas cosas, leemos cuentos y jugamos algunos juegos sin salir de la cama. Se siente tan rico aquí que no quiero salir nunca! De pronto pasamos a hablar sobre nuestra última visita a Ueda y eso me pone nervioso…..aunque no quiero hacerlo, ya no deseo seguir ocultándole esto a papá….me hace sentir muy mal…..y él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, si se entera por alguien más (tal vez Yukimura) se va a poner muy triste…no quiero ponerle triste…

"Papá…..te quiero contar algo…..puedo?" papá deja de sonreír y se queda callado. Aparta unos cabellos de mi cara y los pone detrás de mi oreja antes de decirme que le puedo contar lo que sea.

"Hice algo malo…..fue mi culpa…no quiero meter en problemas a nadie…prometes no decir nada a nadie? Quise contarte antes pero….no quería que te molestes conmigo…." Siento un nudo en la garganta ahora y ya no me siento tan confiado de hablar y decirle todo. Papá se sienta mejor en la cama y acomoda una frazada sobre mis hombros. Coloca una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla izquierda y me hace verle a la cara, suavemente.

"Si sabes que has hecho mal, no hay manera que me moleste contigo, Kamanosuke. Prometo no decir una palabra sólo porque has decidido hablar de ello conmigo." Tomo un poco de aire antes de empezar, ya más calmado por sus palabras. Le cuento lo mejor que puedo lo que pasó ese día, de noche en el castillo. Intento verle a los ojos en todo momento pero no puedo…..no quiero saber si se siente desilusionado de mí….Le cuento también sobre Yukimura y le pido que no diga nada por él ni por Sasuke, pues no quiero que Rokuro se moleste con ellos…..

"Entonces….sólo fue por curiosidad? No tiene que ver con….algo más?" Aquí es donde se pone difícil pues es algo que ni siquiera le he contado a Sasuke.

"….acaso quieres saber más sobre lo que viste en ese sitio?..." pregunta papá preocupado y yo respondo inmediatamente que no. Sé que se refiere al lugar a donde me llevaron cuando me secuestraron….y pasaron _esas cosas_ que quiero olvidar….no….ya entendí que eso estuvo mal y que comprenderé más cuando crezca…es otra cosa…..

"Sasuke me dijo una vez que las personas mayores se besan en la boca para mostrarse que se quieren mucho, pues eso hacían sus papás. Él vio a Yukimura y Rokuro besarse en la boca, así que supusimos que eran como una pareja, como esposos o algo así. No quería saber lo que hacían a solas porque yo quisiera hacer esas cosas…..ellos son la única pareja que conozco y bueno…yo no sé lo que hacen las parejas cuando están juntas…no de verdad…..quería saberlo para poder darme cuenta cuando tú hayas conseguido una pareja…" recién entonces, cuando termino de hablar, levanto la vista sólo para ver el rostro sorprendido de papá….he dicho algo tonto? O tal vez no me ha entendido?

"por qué-¿?"

"No me gusta cuando esas chicas te buscan y se te pegan mucho o te dan un beso en la mejilla, pero ahora sé que aunque están interesadas en ti, ninguna es tu pareja, así que está…bien….Sigue sin gustarme pero al menos no las quieres como Yukimura quiere a Rokuro…..él dice que ama a Rokuro…..yo no quiero que ames a nadie más que a mí, papá….." me enrollo más en la frazada y agacho la vista un poco. Las mejillas me queman y los ojos también…..papá debe pensar que estoy loco.

"Kamanosuke…..no es lo mismo…tú eres mi hijo, en cambio-"

"Sí, lo sé. Entiendo que es un tipo de amor diferente, pero quiero saber con tiempo si ya tienes pareja o no, para poder prepararme…los hombres y las mujeres se pueden casar, eso me dijo Sasuke….si tienes pareja entonces te vas a casar con ella y a tener otros hijos….entonces ya no me querrás más y te olvidarás de mí…." La voz se me quiebra y me pongo a llorar bajito….es la primera vez que digo esto en voz alta…..es algo que se me ha ido formando en la cabeza de a pocos…..yo no quiero compartir el amor de papá con nadie pero, si llega a pasar, estoy seguro que escogerá a los hijos que tenga con su pareja antes que a mí…..ellos se parecerán a él más que yo…

Papá dice mi nombre bajito y, pronto, siento sus brazos rodearme protectoramente y yo no me resisto. Me levanta un poco y me pega a su pecho. Yo sigo llorando sobre su hombro y él me abraza más fuerte, sobando mi espalda, para tranquilizarme. Aunque todavía me siento triste, lo que hace funciona y de a pocos dejo de llorar….le quiero tanto…..no sé que haría si me abandonara…..

"Kamanosuke…..escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, ok? Tú eres mi hijo, no hay manera que pueda querer a ninguna mujer más de lo que te quiero a ti. Si llego a comprometerme con alguien, tú siempre estarás primero que ella, entiendes? El amor que los padres sienten por sus hijos es mayor que el de pareja, tenlo por seguro. Dicho esto, si llegara a tener más hijos, a todos les querría por igual. El que no estemos vinculados por sangre no te hace menos hijo mío, así que deja de pensar que te voy a abandonar por eso. Tu siempre serás mi primogénito, el primero que me hizo sentir padre…..nadie podrá igualarte en eso…." Levanto mi cara de su hombro para verle de frente.

"..de verdad?..." papá me sonríe. Limpia unas lágrimas de mis mejillas y me dice que sí. Me siento tan feliz! Me seco los ojos pues ya no quiero seguir llorando. Siempre voy a ser especial para papá por ser el primero, no importa lo que pase, así que nunca me hará a un lado.

"…igual no me gusta que las mujeres sean tan cariñosas contigo…ellas no te quieren tanto como yo!...por qué las cosas no pueden quedarse como están?..." Papá me besa en la frente, sonriendo, y me sienta bien en su regazo para terminar de limpiar mi cara…..se pone toda húmeda cuando lloro…

"Créeme, Kamanosuke….no hay posibilidad alguna que las cosas cambien en mucho tiempo….." uh? OH! Eso quiere decir que no conoce a nadie especial, a nadie que quiera tanto. Qué bien! Aunque sus palabras me causan alivio, prefiero las cosas como están ahora, solos él, yo y mi tío. Así es más simple.

"Ya te sientes mejor?" digo que sí con la cabeza. Me hace prometer que nunca más volveré a pensar que me va a abandonar ni a dejar de querer. Ya me lo ha dicho antes pero no sé por qué sigo teniendo esas ideas…También me hace prometer que no volveré a espiar a Rokuro y Yukimura…..no me gustó nada lo que hacían a solas así que no pienso volver a hacerlo. No quiero seguir causando más problemas a Sasuke con eso tampoco.

"Papá, podemos leer un cuento? Uno de aquí! Hace tiempo que no los leo y ya se me ha olvidado cómo terminan." Papá coge uno de los libros que le señalo. Me indica que me meta bajo las frazadas y eso hago; luego él se mete también y pone el libro frente a nosotros. Yo ya sé leer pero me gusta más cuándo él lo lee. Me gusta tenerle así sólo para mí y pienso aprovechar esto lo más que se pueda.

**Jinpachi's POV**

Kamanosuke juega en la cubierta del barco a pesar del frío. El suelo está resbaloso pero Verónica está pendiente de él todo el tiempo y cuida que no se caiga. Luego de varios días encerrado en mi cuarto, él se lo merece…al menos ya no hace tanto frío como entonces….

Me sorprendió mucho que me contara aquello, días atrás, sobre por qué se puso a espiar a Yukimura y Rokuro. No sabía que se había estado formando esas ideas hace tiempo. Al parecer conversa algunas de estas cosas con Sasuke pero él también es un niño, así que no puede darle todas las respuestas. Esos días que pasamos en mi habitación me hizo varias otras preguntas. _"Por qué sólo se pueden casar hombres y mujeres?", "Rokuro y Yukimura no son esposos, entonces…..qué son?", "Por qué no me dijeron que eran pareja?"_….respondí sus preguntas lo más sinceramente posible, de forma que pudiera entender. Kamanosuke escuchó atentamente mis explicaciones y creo que quedó satisfecho con ellas.

Le hice ver que habían distintos tipos de parejas y que, si bien la relación entre Yukimura y Rokuro no está mal, la ley no la reconoce con el matrimonio. La larga serie de por qués que vino luego fue difícil de aplacar. _"Escogerías como pareja a un hombre, papá?"_ me preguntó de repente pero no me tomó por sorpresa. No quería que tuviera prejuicios contra ese tipo de relaciones ni que pensara que yo las tenía, así que le expliqué cuidadosamente que yo no me sentía atraído a los hombres de ese modo, pero que Yukimura, sí. _"Entonces yo soy el único hombre al que amas, verdad?"_ me dijo tan contento que no pude evitar sonreír y decirle, de corazón, que así era.

"_Y yo nunca voy a querer a nadie más de lo que te amo a ti, papá. Ni hombre ni mujer….menos mujer! Así que no me interesa saber qué hacen las parejas cuando están a solas."_ Dijo para finalizar Kamanosuke y, aunque lo cree así ahora y eso me alegra, sé muy bien que va a cambiar con el tiempo. No quiero pensar ahora lo que sucederá en el futuro, ni cómo tomaré el hecho de que Kamanosuke se enamore de alguien….y quiera hacer cosas de pareja…..en algún momento tendré que hablarle de sexo, pero no puedo imaginar ahora cómo será eso….no viendo su carita inocente de niño….está creciendo tan rápido….a veces desearía que se quedara así por más tiempo…

"Papá! Dime de nuevo cómo es el sitio a donde vamos. Bajaré contigo?" respondo que sí, levantándole en brazos y él se pone contento. Es el mismo lugar donde un sanador de allí le curó cuando se enfermó de pequeño. Él ya no recuerda mucho de aquello, y en verdad el pueblo ha prosperado mucho desde entonces, pero el viejo sanador, Igor, sigue allí y recuerda muy bien a Kamanosuke. Hacía tiempo que quería llevarle de regreso. Aunque hemos venido antes, no le he permitido bajar pues la situación del lugar era inestable, sin embargo, ahora ya está todo bien.

Kamanosuke ha crecido fuerte y saludable….en unos meses cumplirá 9 años y creo que por eso he venido aquí….me siento nostálgico…..a veces, igual que él, desearía que las cosas se queden como están ahora…

**Sasuke's POV**

Kamanosuke y su familia llegaron justo para mi cumpleaños, así que eso hizo las celebraciones más alegres. Aunque los preparativos y regalos me agradan mucho, me gusta mucho más el tener a todas las personas importantes para mí a mi lado. El cuidado que ponen para hacer de este día un día especial para mí es lo más lindo de todo. No importa lo grande o pequeño que sea.

Como hacía mucho frío y empezó a llover, Kamanosuke y yo nos pusimos a jugar con sus espadas de madera dentro de mi cuarto. Jinpachi-san se quedó con nosotros y nos dio instrucciones de cómo pararnos y coger las espadas. _"Aprendes rápido, Sasuke"_ dijo tocando mi cabeza y eso me hizo sonrojar. Siempre me sucede lo mismo cuando él o Yukimura-sama me felicitan de alguna manera. Me recuerdan a mi padre cuando me felicitaba por ayudarle con su trabajo en la carpintería….nunca olvido rezar por ellos todas las noches, por mamá y papá…..deben estar contentos de que haya encontrado tanta gente buena que me cuide….

"_Estás tan grande, Sasuke! Todo un jovencito."_ me dijo Kakei-san apenas me vio y eso me hizo reflexionar. Sí, estaba creciendo, pero todavía no me sentía distinto a cómo era hace un año. Ahora soy más alto, desde luego, le llevo una cabeza a Kamanosuke, pero todavía sigo sintiéndome como un niño….no como un jovencito. Rokuro dice que aunque siempre he sido responsable, ya se me nota un aire distinto, como de mayor….no sé a que se refiere pues yo me siento igual.

"_Sasuke, te aburre jugar conmigo ahora que eres mayor?"_ me preguntó Kamanosuke cuando nos quedamos a solas. Por supuesto que respondí que no! Él es mi mejor amigo y, aunque esté creciendo, siempre voy a querer estar a su lado. Además, él va a crecer también, pero me gusta seguir jugando nuestros juegos pues me agrada verle feliz. Kamanosuke no se queda mucho tiempo, así que no me importa tener que seguir mostrando interés en juegos para niños pequeños…pues en verdad…quiero seguir así por un tiempo más…..y estar con Kamanosuke me permite eso…

Kamanosuke no sabe ocultarlo muy bien, así que me es fácil darme cuenta que cuando o su papá o su tío muestran demasiado interés en mí o me halagan mucho por algo, él se pone celoso y quiere llamar su atención. Es lógico que aprenda con mayor rapidez que él pues soy mayor y se me da más fácil, sin embargo Kamanosuke no entiende esto y piensa que él no es lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo bien en corto tiempo como yo. Incluso luego de que su tío notara lo mucho más alto que estoy ahora, se quedó colgado de las ramas de un árbol para, según él, estirarse unos centímetros.

"_No entiendo. Las marcas que mi papá hace en la pared muestran que estoy creciendo, pero por qué tú estás mucho más alto que yo? Qué cosa comes?"_ me preguntó mientras jugábamos con Amaheru. Me tomó tiempo explicarle que era porque yo era 3 años mayor que él y que era normal que fuera así. Lo que en verdad le había molestado era que su tío no le había dicho que estaba más grande como hizo conmigo. Kamanosuke no es egocéntrico, pero gusta de escuchar que hace bien las cosas, en especial de su papá y su tío…..creo que es porque piensa que si no lo hace, si no es bueno en todo, dejarán de quererle….

Es por eso que le dejo ganar cuando jugamos con las espadas, en especial cuando su padre es quien nos está viendo. Sin embargo, Jinpachi-san se dio cuenta. _"Si no vas en serio con él, estas prácticas no le harán ningún bien. Nuestra vida tiene sus peligros. Kamanosuke debe aprender a defenderse…"_ fue lo que me dijo y sé que tiene razón. Kamanosuke también está creciendo, y pronto va a tener que vivir como un pirata de verdad, así que es mejor que aprenda a luchar como uno…..por su propio bien…no quiero que salga lastimado, así que no pienso ir suave con él la próxima vez…..aunque esto le ponga algo triste…

Como ya no hace tanto frío como antes, nos han dejado salir a jugar fuera. _"Ya saben, confiamos en que no se alejarán mucho y tendrán cuidado. Sasuke, eres un niño grande ahora así que confiamos en que sabrás que deben o no deben hacer"_ Fue lo que me dijo Rokuro a solas, frente a Jinpachi y Yukimura-sama. Kamanosuke no estaba presente pues se había ido a despedirse de Verónica, acompañado de su tío. Verónica no pudo venir con nosotros por el frío así que se quedó en el cuarto de Kamanosuke, descansando.

"Mira Sasuke! Amaheru ha encontrado una flor! Vamos a seguirle, tal vez hay más de donde sacó esa!" dice Kamanosuke tirando de mi mano. Por ser el mayor, soy responsable por ambos. Kamanosuke todavía no sabe medir bien los riesgos pero al menos me escucha cuando le digo que algo es muy peligroso…..la mayoría de veces. Su padre le ha dejado salir conmigo, sin la supervisión de Verónica ni de nadie más, así que no puedo traicionar su confianza dejando que algo le ocurra a su hijo. Nos estamos alejando mucho del castillo pero todavía sé donde nos encontramos. Amaheru también sabe así que no estamos perdidos…eso es bueno.

No hay más flores donde Amaheru sacó esa, así que Kamanosuke la coge y la guarda dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, con mucho cuidado. Es invierno, así que es casi improbable encontrar flores por aquí, por lo que ésa es muy especial. Kamanosuke y yo caminamos un poco más, conversando y jugando con cuánta cosa encontramos en nuestro camino, explorando algunos sitios que no habíamos visto antes. Cuando creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, le digo que es hora de volver.

"Vamos, un ratito más! Todavía no hemos visto la piedra en forma de perro!" la vez anterior que vino, no sé por donde fuimos con Verónica y ella encontró lo que Kamanosuke llamó la roca con forma de perro. Amaheru no fue con nosotros aquella vez, así que no sabe donde está tampoco. Mientras decidimos si irnos o seguir buscando, escuchamos unas voces. Me parece que alguien se acerca, así que cojo a Kamanosuke de la mano y le hago agazaparse detrás de unos matorrales. Qué extraño…nunca nadie viene por aquí….saben que es territorio de Lord Yukimura y no deben entrar sin permiso…..

"Aquí está bien. Échale boca abajo." Dice un hombre grande y panzón. Su amigo, un señor algo más joven pero calvo, coloca un bulto a sus pies, que tardo en darme cuenta que se trata de una persona. Esta persona, un hombre, está muy golpeada, inconsciente pero viva pues respira botando humo blanco de la boca y se queja un poco…..q-qué van a hacer con él?

"Perfecto! Así nadie le encontrará hasta la primavera y para entonces sólo será huesos" El hombre panzón recoge una piedra del suelo, una piedra grande y la levanta en el aire…..No puedo despegar los ojos de la escena…sin piedad alguna, aplasta la cabeza del hombre herido con la piedra, tiñendo de sangre todo el suelo a su alrededor…está muerto…no contento con eso, golpea su cabeza una vez y otra vez con la piedra, salpicando más sangre, hasta que el cuerpo del hombre deja de temblar…..Un sonido de sorpresa me saca de mis pensamientos y recién me doy cuenta de que es Kamanosuke quien ha hecho eso…..ha visto todo…..

"Quién anda allí?!" grita el hombre todavía cargando la piedra manchada con sangre en sus manos. No sé si nos ha visto pero está viendo en nuestra dirección. Nos va a matar….va a matar a Kamanosuke frente a mis ojos y luego a mí…es todo lo que puedo pensar en ese momento….No! no puedo dejar que eso pase, no de nuevo! El hombre da un paso en nuestra dirección y, sin pensarlo dos veces, cojo a Kamanosuke de la mano y salgo corriendo.

No hemos avanzado mucho cuando escucho pasos detrás de nosotros. Nos están siguiendo! No me molesto en voltear pues sé bien que si lo hago, nos alcanzarán más rápido. Sus pasos y voces se oyen demasiado cerca. Aprieto más fuerte la mano de Kamanosuke para no soltarle y corro más rápido. Mi amigo debe entender también que estamos en peligro pues no se queja, sólo procura seguirme el ritmo. Si perdemos tan sólo un segundo de ventaja….no quiero pensar en lo que ocurrirá. El castillo todavía está muy lejos, no hay manera de pedir ayuda en—

"Se nos están escapando esos mocosos! Haz algo!" grita uno de los hombres y la piel se me eriza. A los pocos segundos siento algo golpearme fuerte en la espalda y caigo de rodillas hacia adelante por el golpe. Kamanosuke no llega a caer conmigo a pesar de que le tengo sujeto, pero se agacha para ver mi rostro. Respira agitadamente y sus ojos verdes lucen consternados…

"Sasuke, estás b-" no dejo que termine de hablar. Me pongo de pie de inmediato, le cojo de la muñeca y le arrastro detrás de mí, cambiando de rumbo. Si nos atrapan no hay manera que podamos defendernos de esos asesinos…que pueda proteger a Kamanosuke…..el castillo está muy lejos y deben intuir que nos dirigimos hacia allá. Es mejor cambiar de estrategia: hay que escondernos. No hemos avanzado mucho cuando diviso un árbol bastante viejo donde solía vivir la familia de Amaheru. Corro de frente hacia él y, antes de impactar con el tronco, abrazo a Kamanosuke y me impulso junto con él hacia el suelo.

Mi amigo me coge fuerte del polo, seguramente pensando que vamos a chocar contra el tronco, pero no tiene de que preocuparse. Nos deslizamos por el suelo, por entre unos pastos altos, hacia un agujero que hay en la base del árbol. Es un antiguo refugio que usaba la numerosa familia de Amaheru para resguardarse de los depredadores. El pasto alto tapa la entrada de la madriguera así que no podemos ser vistos desde fuera…..eso creo…..

"Qué sitio e-¿?" cubro con mi mano la boca de Kamanosuke para que deje de hablar. Este sitio es medio oscuro, sin embargo, aún así puedo ver la sorpresa en sus grandes ojos verdes. A los pocos segundos de habernos resguardado allí, escuchamos las voces molestas de quienes nos perseguían. Gritan furiosos, lanzando amenazas sobre cómo nos van a eliminar una vez que nos encuentren, mientras hacen ruidos como si estuvieran destrozando el lugar piedra por piedra….Tengo miedo…es como aquella vez que, escondido como ahora estoy, tuve que oír como asesinaban a mis padres….sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarles…..

Siento unas manos posarse sobre la mía, sobre la mano con la que cubro la boca de Kamanosuke. Mi amigo también debe estar asustado pero ha hecho esto para tranquilizarme, pues estoy temblando…no es lo mismo que aquella vez…Kamanosuke está aquí conmigo así que, mientras permanezcamos en silencio y escondidos, estaremos seguros.

"Carajo! Yo les vi venir por aquí! Sigue buscando! No pueden estar lejos!" grita uno de los hombres e, inmediatamente después, una piedra entra volando a la madriguera. Alguno de ellos debe haberla pateado. Aparto a Kamanosuke de la entrada y ambos nos pegamos hacia una de las paredes. Nos van a encontrar…tengo tanto miedo….quisiera ser fuerte para salvarnos a ambos pero no lo soy…..le prometí a Rokuro y Jinpachi-san que volveríamos a tiempo y a salvo pero no voy a poder cumplir….lo siento mucho…..

"Hace frío…." Dice bajito Kamanosuke, muy cerca de mi oreja. Casi no puedo verle la cara ahora…..está más oscuro que antes….debe estar atardeciendo ya…..Kamanosuke se pega más a mí y yo me muevo un poco para que se pueda sentar de lado entre mis piernas. Kamanosuke echa su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo le rodeo con mis brazos…..así nos daremos calor…..No sé si dejarán de buscarnos pronto, pero tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta entonces….Los hombres se ponen a gritar más fuerte. Se gritan el uno al otro y eso me sobresalta y comienzo a temblar de nuevo.

"No llores…..me pone triste verte llorar….." dice Kamanosuke muy cerca de mi oído. No puede verme así que debe haber sentido mis lágrimas caerle encima de la cara. Sus manos limpian mis mejillas y puedo notar que están frías como hielo. No sólo es por el frío, se pone así cuando está asustado. Si sigo comportándome así, sólo voy a terminar por asustarle más. Le abrazo más fuerte y hago que meta sus manos dentro de mi abrigo para calentarlas.

Los gritos van ay vienen de a ratos, así que todavía no es seguro salir. Pasa el tiempo y todo se pone oscuro. Kamanosuke se ha dormido…..su respiración pausada me adormece también y, al poco rato, también me voy quedando dormido….

* * *

"Sasuke!"….hun? La voz de Rokuro me llama…todo está muy oscuro….dónde estoy?...estoy soñando?...Otra vez escucho que llaman mi nombre, con más fuerza que antes…..No debo estar soñando…siento frío y algo pesado encima de mí….ahora escucho la voz de Jinpachi-san llamando por-Kamanosuke! Ahora recuerdo! Él es quien está encima de mí. Parpadeo un par de veces para despertar por completo y evaluar la situación. Sí, seguimos dentro de la madriguera. Todavía todo está muy oscuro. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero ya debe ser de noche.

"Kamanosuke, despierta." Digo en voz baja, moviendo el bultito recostado sobre mi pecho. Kamanosuke demora en despertar y debo moverle unas veces más para conseguir una reacción de él.

"Ya es de día?" pregunta soñoliento, moviéndose entre mis brazos. Justo cuando voy a responder, la voz de Jinpachi-san se deja oír más fuerte que antes. Se oye cerca pero no puedo estar seguro de cuán cerca está. Su padre tiene una voz potente. Antes de que pueda detenerle, Kamanosuke grita a todo pulmón por su padre. Oh, Kami! Espero que esos hombres ya se hayan ido y no lleguen aquí antes que Jinpachi-san. Justo cuando Kamanosuke se disponía a gatear hasta la entrada de la madriguera, algo entra volando por allí. Yo le traigo de vuelta hacia mí, para alejarle de la entrada.

"ñic?!" escucho un ruidito muy familiar y unos ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad.

"Amaheru!" No podemos ver su cuerpo pero los dos puntos rojos que son sus ojos miran en nuestra dirección.

"Están bien! Qué susto! Sus adultos les han estado buscando como locos por el bosque! Verónica y yo no podíamos hallarles por la lluvia! Pensé que esos hombres malos se los habrían comido o algo!" chilla Amaheru, corriendo hacia nosotros, lamiendo nuestros rostros, para finalmente pararse sobre mi cabeza. Escucho el rugir de Verónica y sé que estamos a salvo…..han venido por nosotros. Vemos la garra de Verónica entrar a la madriguera por un segundo, antes de oír la voz de Jinpachi-san.

"Kamanosuke, Sasuke, salgan de allí. Ya están a salvo." Dice y gateamos a la entrada de nuestro escondite. Kamanosuke va primero y yo después de él. Jinpachi-san levanta a su hijo entre brazos mientras Kakei-san se para a su lado y coloca una cobija sobre mi amigo. Rokuro se apresura a mi lado, se agacha y, luego de darme un abrazo, me envuelve con la cobija que coloca Yukimura-san sobre mis hombros. Rokuro dice, con su ojo húmedo, que tenía miedo que me hubiese pasado algo malo…me disculpo con él por haberle hecho preocupar así, y siento un nudo en la garganta.

"No han nada de qué disculparse. Lo único que importa es que están a salvo. Además, no fue culpa de ustedes…" Yukimura-san cuenta que, cuando ya comenzaban a preocuparse por nuestra ausencia, se apareció frente a ellos _mi rata blanca_ (dice refiriéndose a Amaheru). Amaheru se puso a chillar y a saltar para llamar su atención pero nadie entendía lo que quería, hasta que Verónica salió corriendo detrás de ella, lo que Jinpachi-san comprendió era para que le siguieran.

"Pensamos que ustedes estaban en problemas y habían enviado a ese animalito para pedir ayuda. Siguiéndoles, llegamos hasta donde supongo, ustedes se separaron de la rata blanca, y para nuestra sorpresa, encontramos un cadáver allí. Entonces supusimos que era algo más serio y comenzamos a buscarles, pero comenzó a llover. Aunque no era una lluvia fuerte, hizo que Verónica les perdiera el rastro…" Caminamos de regreso al castillo, mientras Yukimura-san termina de contarnos la historia de nuestro rescate, aunque sólo yo la escucho. Kamanosuke se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, abrazado a su padre quien le lleva cargado….no le culpo….yo también me siento cansado…..

Yukimura-san cuenta, con pocos detalles (Rokuro le codea de a ratos para evitar que diga más), cómo es que luego de encontrarse con esos asesinos mientras les buscaban, Jinpachi-san sacó las respuestas que necesitaban de ellos antes que Kakei-san y Rokuro les eliminaran.

"Habían matado a ese sujeto para robarle y habían decidido tirar su cadáver en los alrededores de mi castillo para evitarse problemas pues nadie le buscaría por allí. Qué osadía! Ustedes les habían visto y no querían testigos, por eso les estaban siguiendo. En fin, como no sabían dónde estaban ustedes, tuvimos que empezar a buscarles por los alrededores del sitio donde les vieron por última vez, y les encontramos! No es grandioso?" Yukimura-san termina de hablar y yo respondo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sí, somos afortunados….

Llegamos al castillo y, de repente, siento el cuerpo muy pesado y bostezo. Rokuro me dice que es mejor que vaya a dormir con él a su habitación, para que así pueda cuidar de mí durante la noche. "Tal vez se te antoje algo de comer más tarde ya que ni tú ni Kamanosuke han cenado, y me gustaría estar cerca para poder prepararles algo." Dice Rokuro y no hay manera que pueda negarme aunque tal vez no despierte hasta mañana. Kamanosuke tampoco, pues aún sigue dormido en los brazos de su padre, pero eso no interesa. Sólo quiere sentirse tranquilo de tenerme allí con él. Le puedo complacer en eso…..además, me gusta la idea de no dormir solo esta noche.

"Tu madre es muy buena. Hazle caso. Que descanses, pequeño." Dice Verónica, lamiendo mi cara a modo de despedida pues tiene que ir a dormir también, al lado de Jinpachi-san y Kamanosuke. Amaheru también se despide de mí lamiendo mi cara. No sé si Verónica se refiere a Rokuro como mi madre en broma o en serio, pero la palabra le cae a pelo. Mi madre solía ser así conmigo, todo el tiempo. Le agradezco mucho a Amaheru que haya venido por nosotros y ella me pide que tenga más cuidado, antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con su familia. Jinpachi-san y Kakei-san me desean buenas noches y prometen comprarme lo que quiera mañana por haber cuidado de Kamanosuke.

"Antes de dormirse, dijo que le mantuviste abrigado mientras estaban escondidos allí abajo…" dice Jinpachi-san y eso me hace sonrojar. Rokuro pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me guía rumbo a su habitación. Aunque lo que dijo es verdad, Kamanosuke me dio a cambio algo más importante: valor. No creo que hubiese conseguido permanecer allí todo ese tiempo de haber estado solo…..

Tal vez esté creciendo pero todavía me falta mucho para poder valerme solo y proteger a la gente que quiero, como he jurado hacer. Es agradable seguir actuando como un niño, pero creo que es momento de comenzar a pensar en lo que quiero hacer de grande. Kamanosuke lo tiene claro: va a ser un pirata como su padre, y ya está comenzando a entrenar para ello. Creo que es momento que decida de una vez y empiece también a entrenarme para eso….

Tal vez no sea ahora mismo, pero va a tener que ser pronto. Por el momento, estoy contento de tener a tanta gente buena conmigo, cuidando de mí y demostrándome día a día que les importo….me hace feliz….

* * *

_Qué creen que Sasuke quiera ser de grande? :)fácil, no? Gracias por sus PMs_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	33. II: Chapter 9: Ghost from the past

_Kamanosuke = 9 años Jinpachi = 29 años Kakei = 32 años_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y la pasé fenomenal! Papá terminó su trabajo temprano el día anterior, así que partimos rumbo a Ueda antes de lo planeado y llegamos justo para el día de mi cumpleaños. Lo celebramos durante la mañana en el barco, con todos los demás señores y mi tío; y después, cuando llegamos a Ueda, seguimos celebrándolo con Sasuke, Rokuro y Yukimura. Como llegamos antes, no había nada preparado como otras veces pero eso fue lo de menos. El viejo nos llevó a cenar en el pueblo y en la noche, papá y Rokuro nos dejaron a Sasuke y a mi permanecer despiertos hasta muy de noche, jugando!

Es por eso que recién me levanto. Sasuke y yo nos perdimos el desayuno pero no importa pues casi ya es hora de almorzar. Luego de darnos un baño, regresamos al cuarto de Sasuke para esperar por papá y los demás, para bajar al pueblo a hacer unas compras. Como también fue cumpleaños de papá, le regalé un dibujo que hice para él, donde aparecemos los dos juntos pescando. Incluso conseguí plumas de verdad para ponerlas en lugar de las que él lleva en sus trenzas, a veces, y así no tuve que dibujarlas. Creo que me quedó muy bien y que le gustó mucho! Esta vez también cociné algo para él pero ya no necesité de la ayuda de Marko, al menos no tanto como antes.

"Niños! Suban a la carreta que ya nos vamos!" dice Rokuro desde la puerta y Sasuke y yo dejamos lo que estamos haciendo para salir detrás de él. Tío Kakei nos ayuda a subir a la carreta. Cuando le pregunto por papá dice que él ha tenido que salir antes que nosotros pero que le encontraremos allá. Como me vio muy entretenido jugando, no quiso interrumpirme y por eso no me dijo que se iba. Eso no puede ser! Cuando le vea le voy a decir que no vuelva a hacer eso! No puede marcharse sin decir adiós…..por el motivo que sea…..

Verónica se acerca a la carreta, se para en dos patas y se inclina hacia adelante para lamerme la cara. Abrazo su cuello y me acerco más para permitirle lamerme mejor. Es su manera de decir que tenga cuidado, así me dijo Sasuke una vez. Se preocupa cuando me voy sin ella o sin papá a cualquier sitio.

"Perdón porque no podamos llevarte. La gente del pueblo es tonta y se puede asustar al verte. Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero nos veremos más tarde, ok?" Verónica junta su nariz fría con la mía y me deja ir. Es mi mejor amiga al igual que Sasuke. Siempre me acompaña a todas partes cuando papá se lo permite y nunca se aburre de jugar conmigo. Le quiero mucho por eso me apena tener que dejarle sola en el castillo…bueno, no sola. Está Yukimura pues no quiere venir con nosotros, pero a Verónica no le gusta el viejo.

Nos ponemos en marcha y Sasuke y yo hablamos de las cosas que queremos traer del mercado. Yukimura le ha dado dinero a Rokuro para que compremos lo que queramos! Tío Kakei dice que mi papá también le ha dejado dinero para comprar cosas para la cena de esta noche. Me encanta comer! En especial si Rokuro está dispuesto a preparar lo que yo pida.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, nos bajamos de la carreta e inmediatamente caminamos hasta el mercado. No demoramos mucho en encontrar a papá. Él ya ha comprado algunas cosas como licor para que tomen los adultos en la cena. Una vez le pedí que me de un poco pero él me dijo que tenía que esperar a ser más grande pues sino no me iba a gustar. A papá y a mi tío y a todos los hombres del barco les gusta tomar licor, así que yo también quiero hacerlo para poder tomar con ellos. En el barco siempre hay muchas cajas y barriles llenos de diferentes licores y me da curiosidad saber a qué saben.

Caminamos bastante buscando las cosas que queremos comprar. Como me gustan las frutas, escojo bastantes de ellas. Ha llegado un mercader al pueblo hoy y ha traído bastante variedad de productos de comida que no encontramos seguido por aquí, pero que sí he visto antes por viajar tanto con papá. Sasuke nunca ha visto varios de ellos así que le explico qué son y de dónde vienen todos esos productos. Me hace sentir bien por dentro ser quien le ayude con algo esta vez. Él siempre me ayuda pues es bueno y, además, dice que es su deber por ser mayor.

Sasuke será más alto que yo pero no por tanto! Eso creo…..no importa! Yo también estoy creciendo y pronto seré más alto que él! Estoy seguro. Rokuro y los demás le tratan diferente que a mí, casi como si fuera un adulto últimamente y eso no me gusta pues es un niño como yo. Creen que no me doy cuenta, pero he escuchado que mi tío le dice que no me pierda de vista cuando salimos, luego de darme indicaciones sobre lo que no debo hacer. Yo también sé seguir órdenes! Además, Sasuke es mi amigo, no mi niñera!

"Muy bien, Kamanosuke. Pueden ir a divertirse ahora pero no salgan del pueblo ni se vayan demasiado lejos, a donde no podamos verles, ok? Ya eres un niño grande, así que confío que harás caso, verdad?" dice papá revoloteando mis cabellos. Eso me hace sentir bien por dentro! Feliz! Papá confía totalmente en mí pues ya tengo nueve años, así que voy a potarme bien. Debe ser por eso que los demás confían más en Sasuke que en mí, pues él es mayor. Seguramente cuando tenga la edad de él me dejarán ir a donde quiera solo. Es únicamente cuestión de tiempo entonces! No tengo de qué preocuparme.

Cojo la mano de Sasuke y le llevo a otra parte. Mientras papá, Rokuro y mi tío terminan de colocar lo que hemos comprado en la carreta tenemos tiempo para pasear los dos solos por el pueblo. Perfecto! Vamos hasta donde están los conejitos y el señor que los vende nos deja tocarlos. Son tan lindos! Quisiera llevarme uno pero no hay manera de que un conejo pueda vivir bien en el barco.

"Dice que tienes los ojos verdes como los de un gato" explica Sasuke quien está sobándo la cabeza de otro conejito. Me pongo a maullar como gato y mi conejito agacha sus orejas y mueve su naricita rosada como asustado. Es tan lindo! Le cojo entre mis brazos asegurándole que no le voy a hacer daño.

"Quiero llevármelo…Sasuke…dile a papá que venga, por favor…yo me quedo aquí hasta que vuelvas…." Sasuke hace un gesto de sí con la cabeza y se marcha. Al poco rato llega papá y creo que Sasuke ya le ha dicho algo sobre el conejito pues papá de frente llega y me informa que Rokuro ha aceptado tener al conejo en el castillo siempre y cuando yo cuide de él cada vez que venga. Bien!

"Yo le cuidaré mientras tú no estás, Kamanosuke…puedes estar tranquilo….cómo le llamarás?" pregunta Sasuke. Le digo que su nombre será Kumi y mi conejo mueve sus orejas. Le gusta su nombre! Papá le paga al señor y me quita el conejo de las manos.

"Pueden seguir paseando pero ya no cojas más animales. No creo que podamos cuidar más de los que tenemos hasta ahora, de acuerdo?" le prometo a papá que iremos a otra parte. Me despido de Kumi y Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a otra sección del mercado.

Mientras estamos viendo algunos adornos y juguetes muy interesantes, escuchamos un barullo cerca. Al inicio no le prestamos atención, pero el barullo se hace más fuerte y pronto entendemos lo que ocurre. Se trata de un niño, quien está llorando, y una señora, quien le está gritando, los que hacen tanto ruido. La gente les ignora y esquiva pero nosotros no podemos pues estamos muy cerca ahora, así que, sin saber que hacer, nos quedamos allí, viéndoles. Finalmente dejan de avanzar y se detienen muy pegados a nosotros.

"Niño del demonio! Sólo sabes causar problemas! Deja de llorar de una jodida vez!" Grita la señora, tirando de la oreja derecha del niño, quien llora más fuerte cuando la mujer le da un lapo en la cabeza. El niño es más bajo que yo, tal vez tendrá uno años, no puedo estar seguro.

"Per-dón!...por fa-vor…..no me pe-gues….." llora en niño, con la cara muy roja y toda cubierta en lágrimas…..de pronto, todo mi cuerpo se pone tenso y quedo paralizado, como de miedo. Mi cuerpo no tiembla pero siento como si sí lo hiciera.

"Maldita la hora en que decidí quedarme contigo! CÁ – LLA – TE!" grita la mujer golpeando al niño en el rostro, tirando de sus cabellos, enfatizando cada sílaba con un golpe. Cada vez que se escucha el "zaz" de los golpes que le da, mi cuerpo salta un poco, de miedo, como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mí. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así….que escuchaba a alguien gritar esas cosas, que si bien no van dirigidas a mí, siento como si sí lo fueran. Papá nunca se enfada así conmigo, ni me pega cuando me equivoco…tampoco me insulta…..pero había una persona que sí era así conmigo….alguien que ya había comenzado a olvidar…..

"Tú que carajos estás mirando, uh?" dice la señora volteando su cara y clavando sus ojos en mí. Su rostro enfadado y lleno de odio, me asusta pues es una expresión tan familiar…..Himiko solía verme así todo el tiempo, como quien mira un estorbo…..sus ojos fríos y amenazadores hacen un nudo en mi garganta y no puedo responder…temo hablar y empeorar las cosas…..detesto sentirme así, como cuan-

"RESPONDE! Eres mudo o estúpido acaso?! Niño idiota!" el grito de la señora me hace saltar en mi sitio, pero cuando le veo avanzar hacia mí, entro en pánico. Siempre que Himiko se enfadaba conmigo nunca pude huir o no se me ocurrió hacerlo, no estoy seguro. Ahora, cada fibra de mi ser me dice que escape y, luego de permanecer quieto por un segundo, salgo corriendo de allí.

Escucho que alguien llama mi nombre pero no me detengo, sigo corriendo, lejos de esa mala mujer, que bien podría tratarse de mi madre, de quien ya no recuerdo su rostro…no los detalles, sólo la expresión deformada de ira que era como me miraba. Tengo tanto miedo. Corro sin mirar atrás, lo más rápido que puedo, sin saber a dónde voy, hasta que algo se enreda en mi pie y siento que caigo. Como iba rápido, el golpe que me doy al caer al suelo es fuerte, pero no me duele tanto como mi tobillo. Al aparecer mi pie quedó atrapado en un hueco del suelo y me lo he torcido. Duele horrores!

"Kamanosuke! No intentes levantarte, deja qu—" a pesar de que escucho lo que me dice Sasuke, mis deseos de seguir corriendo para escapar de esa mujer pueden más y trato, tontamente, de ponerme de pie. Un dolor agudo parte de mi tobillo y caigo de rodillas al suelo, quejándome de dolor. Sasuke se agacha a mi lado y me ayuda a sentarme en el suelo. Encojo mis piernas y abrazo mis rodillas para esconder mi cara entre mis brazos.

"Kamanosuke, dime que pue—"

"Quiero a mi papá." Digo casi como suplicando. Mi voz se oye rara pero no me importa. Me siento mal, no sólo por lo de mi tobillo, me siento como enfermo, no sé….quiero a mi papá…él es el único que me puede hacer sentir bien de nuevo…dónde está?...Por caerme ya no puedo ir hasta él y, por salir corriendo así, me he alejado mucho del mercado…..cómo voy a llegar hasta él?...sin quererlo sollozo un par de veces, así que Sasuke intenta reconfortarme sobando mi espalda…sé que quiere ayudarme pero a quien necesito ahora es a mi papá….

"No quiero dejarte solo pero….si esperas aquí un ratito, voy corriendo hasta donde está Jinpachi-san y le traigo enseguida…." Sasuke comienza a ponerse de pie, no sé si para irse o por otro motivo, pero no se lo permito. Apenas siento que su mano va a dejar mi espalda, cojo una de sus muñecas con ambas manos para retenerle.

"..N-no te vayas…..no quiero quedarme solo….." si bien a veces pienso en el día que me permitirán ir a cualquier sitio sin supervisión, no me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí sin Sasuke, por el tiempo que sea, mientras esa señora está por allí todavía…en verdad, hace tanto tiempo que Sasuke y yo vamos a todas partes juntos que no me imagino no tenerle conmigo, menos en un momento así…Esa vez que nos persiguieron esos hombres que mataron a ese señor delante de nosotros, Sasuke no escapó solo, dejándome atrás, a pesar de que pudo haberlo hecho. No; en su lugar se quedó conmigo y me mantuvo seguro, en lugar de haber escapado sin mí…..No quiero que se vaya…

"….ok….." dice Sasuke, sonriéndome, sentándose de vuelta a mi lado. Él es siempre tan tranquilo y eso me calma…..también nunca le he visto molesto, y ahora debería estarlo pues quiere traer a mi papá para ayudarme pero no le estoy dejando ir….debe pensar que estoy loco…

"Ven Kamanosuke, sujétate fuerte de mis hombros para llevarte en mi espalda. Te voy a llevar donde tu papá." Sasuke se da la vuelta y me indica con sus manos que me acomode en su espalda. Me cuesta un poco pero lo consigo y, al poco rato, Sasuke se pone de pie y comienza a caminar muy despacio, conmigo a cuestas. Seré pequeño pero peso bastante, así que a Sasuke debe costarle llevarme cargando así.

"Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto…."

"No pasa nada. Estás herido, no puedes caminar así que no hay otra manera de que volvamos donde tu padre. Hubiese sido peor que llegara donde él sin ti…..perdón por sugerirlo…." Me inclino un poco hacia adelante y le doy un besito en la mejilla como gracias. No me ha preguntado siquiera por qué me he comportado así, únicamente está enfocado en ayudarme y eso se lo agradezco mucho. Caminamos por largos minutos hasta que por fin podemos ver a papá, tío y Rokuro…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Por suerte el tobillo lastimado de Kamanosuke sólo necesitó de un poco de ungüento y vendas para tratarle. Un par de días en reposo y estará bien. Verle llegar siendo cargado por Sasuke en la espalda, fue un susto para todos. Fui corriendo hasta ellos y retiré a mi hijo de la espalda de Sasuke. Se notaba que el niño estaba adolorido por haber cargado a mi hijo una larga distancia; sin embargo, no pude enfocarme en él mucho, pues apenas le cogí en brazos, Kamanosuke se aferró a mi cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Papá…."_ Murmuró en mi oído con una voz muy triste que me sobrecogió y sorprendió al mismo tiempo. No entendía lo que le pasaba. _"Kamanosuke se torció el tobillo"_ es lo que me dijo Sasuke antes de que Rokuro apareciera a su lado para saber lo que había ocurrido. Kakei se paró al lado mío y tomó entre sus dedos el tobillo lastimado de Kamanosuke. _"Está algo hinchado pero no es nada grave"_ dijo luego de examinarlo. Eso me inquietó más pues sabía que Kamanosuke no se comportaría de ese modo sólo por un poco de dolor…él no es así…..

Quise llevar a Kamanosuke donde un sanador pero mi hijo no quería soltarme ni un segundo. Rokuro se ofreció a tratarle ya que no era nada de cuidado y acepté, así que volvimos de frente al castillo. Mientras Rokuro le vendaba, Kamanosuke permaneció en silencio, cogido fuertemente de mí, así que tuvimos que preguntarle a Sasuke lo que había sucedido.

"_Estábamos viendo unos juguetes, cuando una señora se paró cerca de nosotros. Estaba con su hijo, un niño de 4 años, creo. La señora le gritaba de mala manera que se callara, diciéndole cosas horribles, a la vez que le pegaba, lo que hacía llorar más al niño…..De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta que le estábamos viendo y comenzó a gritarnos también. Kamanosuke salió corriendo y fue entonces que se lastimó el tobillo…."_ Le pregunté a Sasuke qué era lo que gritaba esa señora y, aunque esforzándose mucho por recordar, me dijo con exactitud lo que la mujer le dijo a su hijo y a ellos. Apenas oí eso, supe lo que estaba pasando con mi hijo. Kakei también comprendió.

Como Rokuro le dio algo para el dolor, Kamanosuke se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Kakei y yo nos quedamos con él, mientras Rokuro se llevó a Sasuke a descansar. Kamanosuke no puede haber conseguido mejor amigo que ese niño! Kakei y yo discutimos sobre lo que debíamos hacer a continuación y llegamos a la conclusión que sería mejor que yo hablara a solas con mi hijo. Ya ha pasado largo rato desde que Kakei se fuera, dejándonos a Kamanosuke y a mí, solos en mi habitación. Los párpados de mi hijo comienzan a temblar….está despertando al fin.

"…papá?..."

"Estoy aquí Kamanosuke. No he ido a ningún lado…" mi hijo se restriega los ojos, se sienta en el futón y se reclina para quedar más pegado a mí, así que yo le rodeo con uno de mis brazos. Hace ya varios años que no le veía comportarse de este modo….a causa de esa mujer….

"Sasuke nos contó a todos lo que pasó, recuerdas?...No tienes nada que temer, bebé. Esa mujer no era tu madre, aunque se comportara y hablara como ella. Entiendo que te hayas asustado, pero te garantizo que esa mujer nunca más podrá hacerte daño." Kamanosuke se pega más a mí, como refugiándose en mi cuerpo, y coge mi camisa con sus manitas.

"Cómo puedes estar seguro?...Tal vez esa señora no era ella pero….y si un día de verdad aparece Himiko y me lleva a la fuerza? No siempre vas a estar conmigo, como pasó ahora, así que puede llevarme….esta vez escapé porque no era ella…..Tengo miedo que lleve con ella y todo vuelva a ser como entonces…..no quiero eso….." Kamanosuke no llora, pero su cuerpo comienza a temblar, así que le cojo en un abrazo. Por años he intentado sacarle ese temor de la cabeza, y creí haberlo conseguido, sin embargo esa mujer nunca le va a dejar ir a menos que le cuente la verdad….tal vez éste es el momento adecuado…

"Kamanosuke, siéntate sobre mi regazo, así….hay algo que he querido contarte desde hace bastante tiempo…." Mi hijo obedece de inmediato aunque necesita que le ayude un poco pues su tobillo le molesta todavía. Una vez que está cómodamente sentado, uso una de mis manos para masajearle detrás de la cabeza, por su nuca. Él se retuerce y hace soniditos satisfechos, como si fuera un gatito. Levanta la vista, sonriéndome un poco y veo que he conseguido hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Sus ojitos turquesa me preguntan qué cosa quiero contarle. Cómo empiezo con esta confesión?...

"Qué recuerdas del día que te propuse llevarte conmigo en mi barco?" Kamanosuke deja de sonreír pero no agacha la vista….eso me dice que recuerda bastante….

"Recuerdo estar muy asustado y con mucho dolor. No sé por qué, pero un señor me estaba pegando mientras Himiko me gritaba cosas horribles, como que quería que me muera, y le pedía al señor que me castigara más. Tú llegaste y me salvaste de ellos…..no entendía por qué habías venido por mí, papá, pero estaba muy contento de verte…me curaste, me pediste que fuera de viaje contigo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en tu barco….tú estabas allí al lado de la cama….No recuerdo nada más…." Es normal que no recuerde tantos detalles como en aquel entonces, han pasado años desde aquello, pero con eso es suficiente.

"Hay algo más sobre ese día que no te he contado pues sucedió mientras dormías. No te lo quise decir antes pues no quería que me tuvieras miedo y, aunque ahora pienso que tal vez pude actuar de otra manera, no me arrepiento de lo que hice….sin embargo, no sé que pensarás tú de mí una vez que te cuente….." Kamanosuke parece confundido pero, luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio, dice que nada de lo que haga le parecerá malo….. Espero que así sea…..

"Te di una medicina que te hizo dormir y te llevé al barco. Te dejé descansando en mi habitación y salí para buscar a tu madre. Quería conversar con ella, contarle sobre lo que ese hombre quiso hacer contigo a la fuerza para que se diera cuenta que tú no tenías la culpa de nada. Quería que viera que tú eras una víctima de ese hombre al que defendía para poder salvarles a ambos de él…"

"Qué quiso hacer conmigo?...no recuerdo…." Ya me lo imaginaba. Es mejor que no se acuerde. Le explico simplemente que era cosas malas que no vale la pena que recuerde y él acepta mi respuesta sin más ni menos, y me pide que prosiga.

"Sé que te va a hacer sentir mal lo que te diga pero, no sé cómo decirlo de otra manera. Hablé con tu madre pero ella no quiso escucharme. Comenzó a atacarme pues estaba molesta ya que el hombre que te había estado pegando había muerto a causa de la golpiza que le di. Ella me confesó que estaba enterada de todo y que no le importaba lo que te sucediera. Eso me enfadó mucho pero me tranquilizó saber que no tenía objeciones con que te llevara conmigo."

"Qué significa objeciones?"

"Oh! Eso quiere decir que no se oponía, que estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, comenzó a decir que tendría otro hijo para hacerle cosas igual de malas o peores de las que te hizo a ti. Eso no pude soportarlo y en un impulso, le maté." Kamanosuke abre muy grande sus ojos, pero no me mira asustado…..no sé que estará pensando pero no veo miedo en él…..

"…estás seguro que se murió?..." me parece raro que ésa sea la primera pregunta que salga de su boca pero en verdad, esta situación en la que nos encontramos es extraña de por sí.

"Le atravesé el pecho con mi espada, de lado a lado, Kamanosuke. Le vi morir allí mismo y luego enterré su cuerpo y el de ese otro hombre en un lugar escondido. No hay manera que haya sobrevivido….." Sus ojos verdes parpadean varias veces, como ponderando algo….qué pensará ahora de mí?

"Es por eso que decías que Himiko nunca podría venir a buscarme? Porque estaba muerta?" respondo enseguida que sí y Kamanosuke sonríe….de todas sus reacciones, nunca imaginé ésta.

"Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras antes, papá. Así no me habría asustado tanto hoy. Sasuke todavía no debe entender lo que pasó conmigo y debe estar preocupado…." Su reacción me coge de sorpresa así que le pregunto si ha entendido lo que le dije, si no está enfadado conmigo por haber hecho eso con su madre o por haberle ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo. Kamanosuke mueve la cabeza negativamente, todavía sonriendo, me da un beso en la mejilla y luego pega su cabecita en mi pecho nuevamente.

"No me importa. Si no fuera por esa señora en el mercado, no me hubiera acordado de Himiko. Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en ella y casi se me olvidaba su nombre. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de su cara, aunque sí recuerdo varias cosas que me decía….lo que ha sucedido hoy me ha hecho acordarme más…..pero me alegra saber que no hay manera que ella venga y me aparte de tu lado…nada más me interesa…." Aunque su respuesta me tranquiliza, debe causarle mucho dolor recordar que la mujer que le trajo a este mundo le trataba tan mal…..Su bonito rostro se pone triste de repente así que le pregunto qué le ocurre.

"Recuerdo que me dijiste que cuando fuese más grande me dirías por qué Himiko me odiaba tanto…..me lo puedes decir ahora?" No me esperaba esto. Me gustaría dejar todo aquí para no deprimirle más, pero es imposible no responder a su pregunta ahora. Acaricio su mejilla afectuosamente, como intentando consolarle por lo que a continuación voy a decir.

"Me contaron que cuando Himiko quedó embarazada de ti, el hombre que la embarazó, tu padre, le abandonó porque había engordado producto del embarazo. Después de tenerte, ella fue a buscarle pero el hombre ya se había conseguido otra mujer. Tu madre le odió por eso hasta el punto que un día le trajo con engaños, le emborrachó y le ahogó en el mar. Luego de matarle, decidió criarte para hacerte sufrir en su lugar, para que pagaras las culpas de tu padre…Como te dije entonces, ella era así contigo no porque tú fueses malo…..Tu padre se portó mal con ella, y por eso, Himiko optó por ser cruel contigo. Tú no te merecías nada de lo que te hizo…ni las cosas horribles que te dijo…"

Kamanosuke agacha la cabeza y comienza a temblar. Llamo su nombre pero no obtengo respuesta. Demoro un ratito en darme cuenta que está llorando, pues no hace mucho ruido. Le cojo en un abrazo y él comienza a llorar libremente, pegado a mi pecho. No sé exactamente por qué llora pero puedo imaginarlo. Son muchas cosas para asimilar en poco tiempo. Sobo su espalda mientras murmuro cosas dulces en su oído. Poco a poco deja de llorar pero no se suelta de mi abrazo.

"Me tomó tiempo, pero conseguí averiguar algunas cosas del hombre que embarazó a Himiko…tu padre…no sólo sé su nombre, también sé donde viven algunos de sus familiares…." Hice algunas averiguaciones a lo largo de estos años y pude dar con el paradero de unos familiares lejanos de Gustav. No viven en Japón ni en sus alrededores, son extranjeros, como lo suponía, dado los rasgos exóticos de mi hijo. Tal vez Kamanosuke quiera verles para darse una idea de cómo era su padre, y para conectarse más con ese lado de sus orígenes. Al parecer, Gustav era un comerciante hasta que cayó en la ruina debido a las apuestas y se convirtió en ladrón de poca monta. Tuvo varias mujeres y algunas resultaron embarazadas como Himiko, o por lo menos eso me rumorearon. Kamanosuke podría no ser su único hijo pero ya no indagué más sobre eso.

"No quiero saber nada sobre ese señor! Tú eres mi papá, mi único papá! Ese señor no es nada mío, así que no quiero conocer nada sobre él, ni siquiera su nombre, mucho menos a su familia" Kamanosuke me abraza fuerte. Me pone feliz oírle decir eso, no puedo evitar sentirme así, aunque creo que lo correcto es que un niño sepa de dónde viene….debería insistirle con esto pero no quiero hacerlo.

"Me dijiste que el apellido dice quién es tu padre. Yo soy Kamanosuke Nezu y ése es el único apellido que he tenido desde siempre, el único de verdad. Algunas chicas llamaban Yuri a Himiko, ahora recuerdo, así que ése no puede haber sido mi apellido….No quiero volver a escuchar sobre ese señor…." Le prometo no volver a decir una palabra si es lo que desea y mi hijo sonríe satisfecho. La carita de Kamanosuke, de repente, se pone pensativa, su mirada distante…..quiere preguntarme más cosas….qué podrá ser? Tal vez ha cambiado de opinión respecto a lo de saber más sobre Gustav?

"Papá…tú siempre me vas a querer, verdad? Aunque te molestes conmigo?" Ya me suponía que esta conversación traería sus antiguos miedos a flote. No me fastidia; tampoco me desilusiona pues desde hace tiempo supe que sería difícil borrar por completo el daño que le hizo su madre. Le digo al oído, nuevamente, que eso nunca va a suceder, y aunque me enfade con él, igual le seguiré queriendo. No importa cuántas veces tenga que repetírselo hasta que se le quede grabado en la cabeza…..lo seguiré haciendo.

"Pero y si hago algo malo sin querer? Ese señor dejó a Himiko porque se puso gorda ya que yo estaba en su barriga. Yo no quería hacer que engordara pero igual pasó y lue-"

"Nada de eso fue culpa tuya, Kamanosuke. Ese sujeto era un idiota, y abandonó a tu madre por una razón estúpida. La verdad es que ese sujeto no quería hacerse cargo de Himiko ni de ti, por eso se fue. Era un cobarde y un patán. Tú no tienes la culpa de que él haya decidido portarse así. Perdió la oportunidad de conocerte y tenerte a su lado…..su pérdida fue mi ganancia…" digo levantando un poco a mi hijo para verle a la cara. Kamanosuke se pone un poco colorado, pero al final me recompensa con una bella sonrisa. Se acomoda mejor en mi regazo…por la manera en que juega con sus dedos, sé que todavía hay más….

"Sasuke me ha contado como eran sus padres cuando vivía. Los dos eran muy buenos…..Himiko no me quería, pero ya no me importa pues tú si me quieres mucho….además tengo a tío Kakei como familia también…..antes estaba solo, en cambio ahora nunca más voy a estar solo pues les tengo a ustedes, a los señores del barco, a Sasuke, a Rokuro, al viejo….supongo que no tuve suerte con tener una mamá buena como la de Sasuke pero te tengo a ti….papá…tú también tuviste una mamá buena?" uh? Esa pregunta me coge por sorpresa. Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en mi familia. No les he olvidado, nunca podría, pero me entristece pensar en ellos…..en lo que les sucedió…..

"Sí…..ella era una muy buena madre. Siempre estuvo pendiente de que nada nos faltara nada a mi hermana y a mí…." Kamanosuke se sienta mejor delante de mí. La expresión en su rostro me dice que quiere saber más sobre ellos…..ya antes le he mencionado que tuve familia pero es la primera vez que inquiere directamente sobre ellos…supongo que está bien decirle. Si no quiere conectarse con el hombre que contribuyó con su procreación, estaría bien que se conecte conmigo, con mis orígenes…..intentaré hacerlo lo más agradable posible para él.

"Y qué pasó con ella? Se murió porque era muy viejita? Y tu hermana? Crees que quiera conocerme? Crees que yo le agrade?...También tuviste un papá como yo te tengo a ti? Te pareces a él?" Esta avalancha de preguntas me causa gracia. Si saber sobre mi familia le distrae de lo anterior que acabo de contarle (y que le deprimió bastante), entonces, aquí vamos.

"Yo no conocí a mi padre pues él murió cuando yo era todavía un bebé; sin embargo, mi madre y mi hermana siempre me decían que yo me parecía bastante a él. Mi hermana era varios años mayor que yo, así que ayudaba a mi madre con las cosas de la casa y cuidaba también de mí. Ellas adoraban a los niños, así que si te hubieran conocido, te habrían amado con sólo verte y saber que eres hijo mío….mi madre siempre hablaba de lo mucho que deseaba convertirse en abuela…." Las mejillas de Kamanosuke se ponen de un bonito tono rosado y sus ojitos verdes brillan de una manera especial cuando menciono la última parte. Oh, sí! Mi madre hubiera adorado tener un nieto como Kamanosuke, le hubiese engreído hasta el cansancio….mi hermana se lo hubiera comido a besos.

"…y tu hermana dónde está? Puedo conocerla?...es divertido tener una hermana mayor?" justo la parte que no quería mencionar….

"Ella me llevaba varios años pero nos divertíamos mucho juntos. De niño no era muy alto ni muy robusto, así que algunas veces cuando alguien me molestaba, ella venía a rescatarme….era una jovencita muy valiente, además de inteligente y bonita….Ella también está muerta, así que no vas a poder conocerla….lo lamento…." Juego con los cabellos de Kamanosuke para distraerme. Si bien ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, todavía me duele recordarlo, aunque no lo demuestre…es la primera vez que hablo de ellas después de que murieran, y abandonara esa isla…..

"….qué pasó?...acaso….acaso todos se enfermaron y murieron? Te quedaste solo de niño como Sasuke?..." Kamanosuke quiere ocultarlo, pero puedo ver en sus ojitos, ahora algo húmedos, que le estoy poniendo triste con mi relato. Debe sentirse mal por mí. No deseo ponerle triste de nuevo. Le pido que no hablemos más de esto pues todo lo demás que me falta contarle es por demás trágico y no deseo deprimirle.

"Yo estoy bien, de verdad…siempre me haces sentir mejor cuando te cuento lo que me pasa…..también quiero hacerte sentir mejor pues te ves muy triste, papá…." La ternura e inocencia con que me dice esto terminan por convencerme. Le contaré pero no pienso decirle todos los detalles….eso lo reservaré para cuando sea grande y quiera saber más….

"Mi padre enfermó, por eso fue que falleció cuando yo era un bebé, como te había dicho. Mi madre me crió sola, junto con mi hermana, por un tiempo, luego volvió a casarse. Se casó cuando yo tenía 10 años. Lamentablemente a este hombre tampoco llegué a conocerle mucho pues murió joven, por el mismo motivo que el resto de mi familia…." Aquí hago una pausa. Debo cuidar mis palabras pues no quiero que luego tenga pesadillas de noche. Le he mantenido alejado lo más posible del mundo que me tocó vivir de joven. No pienso mentirle pero tampoco espantarle con eso. Tengo que escoger bien las palabras que use con él.

"Mi madre tenía la piel más oscura que yo. Conoció a mi padre cuando trabajaba como cocinera en su casa. Él tenía la piel clara, al igual que todos los señores de poder en la isla donde nací. Ellos eran los dueños de las tierras y de todo en ese lugar. Vivimos bien, según me dijeron, hasta que mi padre murió. Luego de eso, mi madre, mi hermana, y yo, fuimos entregados y trasladados a la finca de un primo de mi padre, quien heredó parte de sus bienes. Fuimos llevados allí como esclavos…."

"esclavos?...qué es eso?" Kamanosuke está genuinamente confundido pues yo nunca le he hablado algo al respecto. Usando palabras simples le explico lo que significa ser esclavo…ser propiedad de otro. Kamanosuke entiende que es algo malo y que no debería hacerse, pero no comprende del todo lo que significa ser propiedad de alguien…aunque tal vez entienda algo más una vez que termine de contarle…

* * *

_**Ladybug,**__ sí, Rokuro es como una madre, no sólo en el fic sino también en el manga jaja XD_

_**Tamat,**__ la edad de las hormonas XD buen amanera de llamarle. Sí, pasarán cosas más movidas entonces, y además…..mmmm…..bueno, sólo puedo adelantar que irán apareciendo los personajes que faltan, en especial ****** ;)_

_En el próximo capítulo, la primera parte sobre el pasado de Jinpachi :O_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


End file.
